Y ahoraTú
by DiLea
Summary: "La gente dice que todos tenemos un doble en alguna parte del mundo...". Una historia policiaca para amantes de Faberry/Brittana. -La segunda parte se titula "Dos Razones Para Amarte"-.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Ryan Murphy Productions, por lo que me libero de cualquier responsabilidad sobre ellos. La historia es totalmente ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera casualidad.**

**Sin más, espero que disfruten leyendo.**

**Y ahora…tú**

**Prólogo**

Un nuevo día, tan sólo un día más de sus 25 preciados años. Una casa; vacía. El recuerdo de un amor difícil de olvidar. Rachel volvía a casa con la preocupación de saber cómo afrontar lo que le depararía el resto del día. Desde hace ya un año que no es la misma.

_Nueva York, 21.00 horas, lunes._

Rachel observó su casa vacía y oscura. Su vista se centró en esa luz roja que parpadeaba a lo lejos en su contestador. Con desgana presionó el botón de reproducir mensaje, dejándose caer en el sillón de la sala.

-_Rachel, soy San. Ya sé que vas a decir que no, pero Britt me ha insistido en avisarte de que esta noche saldremos a tomar unas copas. Bueno, cielo, espero que te animes y decidas salir de una vez de esa pocilga que tienes por casa. Te quiero._ (Piii)

**Rachel:** Bff, es lo último que me apetece -_frunciendo el ceño-. _Sólo quiero cerrar los ojos y que esto acabe _–hablando para sí misma-._

Rachel se levantó desganada y se dio media vuelta. Atravesó un largo pasillo que conducía hasta su habitación. Una gran cama de matrimonio, con unas sábanas de seda negras, se situaba en el centro de una amplia habitación. Allí, Rachel se sentó en el borde de un lado de la cama y miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza. Imágenes, que un año atrás, mostraban una escena totalmente diferente en esa habitación. Una lágrima se derramaba por sus mejillas, anticipando la larga noche que le esperaba.

Rachel dirigió su mirada hacia una mesita de noche. En ella sólo había una pequeña lámpara y una foto que mostraba a una Rachel viva, sonriente y feliz; a su lado, una chica rubia, de pelo corto, guapa y con un aspecto desenfadado. Ella sabía que esa foto le hacía revivir momentos que ya no volverían a existir; esa foto le recordaba que durante un tiempo fue feliz. Con su mano temblorosa, abrió el primer cajón de esa mesita y cogió el bote de pastillas azules; esas pastillas que durante un año fueron la única cosa que la mantenía relajada durante todas las noches en las que tenía la misma pesadilla… Pesadilla que aún no la había abandonado. Y es que había pasado ya una mierda de año desde que Charlie la abandonó.

_A la mañana siguiente, martes._

Suena el teléfono. Rachel se incorporaba, aún dormitando, y miró el reloj. Son las 6:00 de la mañana y en su mente aún ronda esa pesadilla que viene repitiéndose desde el accidente. No la deja vivir.

**Rachel: **Quién coño me llama a esta hora. –_Miró el móvil y con desgana descuelgó el teléfono_-.

**Voz: **Haz el favor de mover tu trasero hasta esta puta comisaría, agente Berry. Te quiero aquí en una hora.

**Rachel: **Mi turno no comienza hasta las 8:00, comisaria Sylvester. ¿Es tan urgente?

**Sue: **ES UNA ORDEN! Eres mi mejor agente y necesito tu presencia ya. Deja de perder el tiempo, ya deberías estar aquí. –_Sin dejar contestar a Rachel, la comisaria Sue Sylvester le cortó la llamada_.

Rachel, a pesar de no haber dormido lo suficiente, hizo caso a las órdenes de su superiora y se levantó para tomar una ducha. Dejó que el agua corriese por su cuerpo, esperando que eso le quitase la angustia que llevaba encima. Al salir de la ducha, Rachel se miró al espejo y no podía verse reflejada; Charlie la estaba consumiendo por dentro. Puso su mejor cara, esa que ya estaba acostumbrada a poner para que sus amigas no siguieran preocupándose, pero aún no lo había superado. Y decidió salir así, sin más, cuando Sue desea algo tiene que conseguirlo al momento. Y así fue. Ir caminando era una buena forma de despejar su mente.

_Una hora más tarde. _

Rachel llegaba a comisaría. La recibía un sonriente y pacífico William Schuester, el inspector jefe de la comisaría. Ella se había puesto unos tejanos rotos y una camiseta de tirantes negra. Parecía que no le importaba cuidar su aspecto últimamente. Se veía tan demacrada que ni una gota de maquillaje podía camuflar su mala cara. Sin embargo, allí estaba ella con su pelo moreno y su piel canela…más que suficiente para que se viera realmente guapa.

**Will: **Buenos días Berry. No trae usted buena cara. ¿Se encuentra bien?

**Rachel**:Buenos días Will. Sí, me encuentro bien pero he salido tan rápido que no me dio tiempo ni a desayunar. ¿Sabes por qué nos ha reunido Sue a esta hora?

**Will: **No lo sé. Vayamos a su despacho, quiere vernos ya.

A pesar de que Rachel era la subinspectora de la comisaría, se llevaba bien con su superior. Ambos hacían un buen equipo. Él coordinaba a sus empleados. Ella, una de las mejores agentes, es su mano derecha. Juntos caminaron hasta el despacho de su jefa, asegurándose de que estaban ahí el uno para el otro, apoyándose en todo momento.

_Despacho de Sue Sylvester._

**Sue: **Pensaba que los enanitos que habitan en tu pelo te ayudarían a llegar más rápido. Hasta una tortuga podría haber llegado antes que tú, Will. Me das asco.

**Will **_–con resignación-_**:** Hemos llegado a la hora prevista. No sé a que viene ese comentario, Sue.

**Sue **_–sarcástica-_**: **Quería probar la diferencia entre un buen café o el placer de meterme con tu estúpido pelo.

Justo cuando Will se disponía a contestar…Rachel interrumpió, como de costumbre, la disputa que día a día acostumbraba a presenciar entre sus superiores.

**Rachel**: Bueno, a lo que veníamos. ¿Nos puede comunicar para qué nos ha hecho venir una hora antes?

**Sue **_–con media sonrisa-_**:** Si, lo siento Rachel. Es que el aroma que desprende la "gomina" de Will me ha hipnotizado. Os he reunido para comunicaros que he aceptado un traslado urgente de un nuevo agente, desde la comisaría de Los Ángeles.

**Will: **Sue, no me malinterpretes pero no creo que necesitemos un nuevo agente.

**Sue** –_mirándolo fijamente-_**:** Aún no sé por qué demonios dejo que trabajes para mí. Si no fueras tan jodidamente bueno en tu trabajo, te habría echado a ti y a esos seres que habitan en tu cabeza.

**Rachel**: Eso no es motivo para hacernos venir una hora antes. ¿Por qué no has podido esperar a que llegase el resto?

**Sue: **Tengo un nuevo caso entre manos. Se trata de una nueva banda de narcotraficantes, que ahora también se dedica al comercio de personas. Por eso, el comisario de Los Ángeles me manda a uno de sus mejores agentes especialista en estos tipos de casos.

**Rachel** _–interrumpiéndola-_**: **Santana es la mejor agente para el caso de los narcos. No necesitamos refuerzos desde otra comisaría. Podemos resolverlo nosotros solos.

**Sue: **La decisión está tomada Berry. Ya he aceptado el traslado y el agente formará parte de vuestro equipo. Por cierto… de ahí la necesidad de tu presencia. Será tu nuevo compañero.

**Rachel: **¿Qué? No tengo tiempo para ser niñera de nadie.

**Sue: **Berry _–subiendo el tono-_, es un traslado permanente. Necesito que aprenda lo más rápido posible nuestra forma de actuar. Tú eres el mejor agente de esta comisaría. No te pediría esto si no fuese importante. Además, las dos sabemos que te vendría bien una buena compañía.

**Rachel: **Yo no necesito a nadie. Trabajo bien SOLA.

**Sue: **Sé que formaréis un gran equipo. No quiero más quejas. Es mi decisión y está por encima de todos. Mañana, a las 8:00, realizaremos una reunión en la sala central con todo el equipo. El nuevo estará al llegar.

Rachel con mala cara y resignada salió del despacho de su superior temiendo lo peor. Will, al ver la cara de ésta…

**Will: **Venga Rachel,te invito a un café en mi despacho. A ver si quitas esa cara de "zombie" _–sonriendo-_.

**Rachel: **Gracias Will. Lo necesito más que nunca.

Ambos sabían cómo le estaba sentando a Rachel lo de su nuevo compañero. Por eso, Will intentó animarla.

_Mientras tanto…_

Una chica rubia, guapa, misteriosa y muy bien vestida se adentraba en la comisaría. Una vez allí, la chica misteriosa se dirigió al despacho de Sue Sylvester. Santana, muy nerviosa, buscaba a Rachel por la primera planta…y fue entonces cuando se cruzó con una chica rubia que entraba por la puerta del despacho de la comisaria.

**Santana: **No puede ser…_-atónita a lo que estaba viendo-._ ¿Charlie?

Santana no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era la viva imagen de su mejor amiga; la chica con la que había compartido su infancia y adolescencia. Gracias a ella había conocido lo que significaba la palabra amistad. Charlie le había hecho pasar buenos y malos momentos. No podía ser real…puesto que Charlie se había ido de su lado hacía ya un año.

Rachel, al ver la cara pálida de su amiga, decidió acercarse a ella sin mediar palabra.

**Rachel: **San! ¿Tan grande fue la fiesta de anoche? _–riendo-._ ¿Estás bien? ¡Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma!

**Santana: **Eso parece…Creo que voy a tener que dejar la bebida, Rach –_sin quitar sus ojos de la puerta por la que había entrado la chica misteriosa -_.

Cuando Rachel iba a contestar, una simpática y agradable Brittany las interrumpía.

**Brittany: **San, deberías tomar pescado crudo, -_dijo inocentemente-_. Lord Tubbington dice que es lo mejor para la resaca.

**Santana: **¡Qué pesadas con la puta resaca! Qué estoy bien. Soy Santana López, ¿recordáis? Unas cuantas copas no pueden conmigo.

–_Santana, por favor, no seas paranoica. Charlie no va a volver…No puede ser ella. Te vas a volver loca como la enana de Berry, pensó preocupada de haber visto alguna alucinación-._

**Brittany: **Pues eso no es lo que decías anoche…

**Rachel: **¿Y qué es eso que decía anoche Britt?

**Santana: **Eso, explícame a mi también qué es lo que decía…Que yo recuerde no dije nada.

**Brittany: **Claro que dijiste _–riendo-_. Me dijiste que te habías hecho policía solo para protegerme. Que te gustaba estar a mi lado y cuando la cosa se empezaba a poner interesante…te quedaste dormida apoyada en mi hombro.

**Santana: **Eso no es cierto Brittany. Yo llegué a casa sana y salva…Es más, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

**Brittany: **Santana, no tienes por qué esconderlo. Si a mi me parece bien que te guste, es más me parece divertido. Y llegaste a casa sana porque yo te llevé.

**Rachel: **¿Cómo? _–dijo riéndose a carcajadas-_. De verdad Britt, que capacidad de imaginación tienes. ¿San sintiendo algo por ti? No me lo creo.

**Santana: **No seas estúpida Berry. ¿No ves que se está quedando contigo?

En realidad Brittany no se alejaba mucho de la realidad. Es cierto que Santana tenía un instinto protector hacia ella y esto era así porque le gustaba…pero Santana, la chica que cada semana se ligaba a mil tíos, esa Santana no iba a reconocer tener sentimientos hacia la rubia.

En ese instante la chica rubia misteriosa se paseaba por la planta baja de la comisaria caminando hacia la salida, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que Rachel se percatara de su físico. Sí, aquella cara le resultaba familiar… Sin decir nada a sus amigas, echó a correr voceando a la chica rubia que se detuviera para poder verla desde cerca…pero es obvio que la chica rubia no le hizo caso, es más, ni tan siquiera se dio por aludida ante las voces de la morena y salió hacia la puerta para montar en su increíble moto BMW R1200 TR de color negro. Cuando Rachel logró llegar a la salida, vio como la chica salía del aparcamiento montada en su moto con el casco puesto. La chica rubia se giró para mirar a Rachel que, al parecer, no le importaba seguir gritándole y ésta clavo una penetrante mirada hacia la morena.

**Rachel: **¿Charlie? _–Rachel se quedó totalmente paralizada al ver el rostro de la chica, a pesar de llevar el casco puesto-_.


	2. La nueva

_**La nueva.**_

Un nuevo día amanecía en la casa de Rachel. Sí, el día anterior había sido una completa mierda. Pero, ¿desde hacía cuánto su vida comenzó a ser una mierda de forma diaria? Rachel lo recordaba perfectamente. Otra noche más pegada a un bote de pastillas azules; una noche más teniendo la misma pesadilla. Odiaba soñar con Charlie, bastante tenía ya con no poder tenerla a su lado. Hoy era un día especial, pues se iba a organizar el nuevo operativo para el caso del que ella estaría al mando; sí, realmente iba a ser una gran oportunidad de volver a demostrar lo buena que era haciendo su trabajo. Sin dudar, se dio una pequeña ducha y salió contenta hasta que recordó la conversación que tuvo con la comisaria.

**Rachel: **¡Mierda! _–dijo para sí misma-_.

Lo cierto es que Rachel acababa de recordar que esa misma mañana iba a llegar el que tendría que ser su nuevo compañero. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar tal cosa? Daba igual, lo importante era el caso. De su compañero…mejor ocuparse más tarde; igual podría dedicarle algunos trabajillos extras para deshacerse de él. Estaba preparada para comenzar un nuevo día, un nuevo día lleno de sorpresas. Sin más, se dirigió a la comisaría para comenzar su jornada matutina.

_Comisaría Nueva York, 07.45 horas, miércoles 27._

Rachel se adentraba en la comisaría y como de costumbre portaba en su mano un café de su cafetería favorita. El local se encontraba justo en la esquina contraria a la comisaría y le pillada de paso desde casa; por este motivo Rachel la empezó a frecuentar hasta que se dio cuenta de que era totalmente adicta al café con caramelo que le preparaban cada mañana. Con una sonrisa anduvo hasta la sala de reuniones dónde algunos de sus compañeros ya la estaban esperando.

Minutos más tarde, una chica rubia de pelo largo; vestida con botas altas negras, jeans y blusa de color blanca; con casco en mano y unos ojos verdes penetrantes… entraba en la comisaría. Un agente, al verla entrar, se acercó a ella.

**Agente: **Hola señorita. Soy el agente Finn Hudson, para servirla _–coqueteando-._

**Chica: **Buenos días. Buscaba…

**Finn **_–interrumpiéndola-_**: **Ha venido al sitio indicado. Y es su día de suerte porque yo soy el mejor policía de esta comisaria. Si necesita encontrar a alguien…

**Chica: **No, no, no… Yo…sólo buscaba la sala de reuniones.

**Finn **_–extrañado-_**: **No creo que pueda andar por ahí usted sola y sin acreditación. Además, estoy yo para servirla en lo que desee…No hay nada que yo no pueda conseguir aquí.

**Chica **_–estrechándole la mano-_**: **Soy la nueva subinspectora Fabray y es urgente que vaya A-HO-RA a la sala de reuniones, me están esperando. ¿Me he explicado bien o necesita que se lo deletree más despacio?

**Finn **_–blanco, sin saber qué decir…-_**: **Primera planta, tercera puerta a la derecha. A sus órdenes _–cuadrándose-,_ subinspectora Fabray.

**Chica: **Que sea la última vez que intentas ligar con un superior _–entre risas-_. Por cierto, puedes llamarme Quinn _–dijo mostrándole su mejor sonrisa-_.

_Sala de reuniones, 08.00 horas._

**Sue: **Hola grupo. Tú, cuatro ojos…Tú, ¿Cómo te llamabas? Bueno, a lo que iba…no quiero estar mucho tiempo aquí o se me contagiará vuestra mediocridad. Asique seré breve. Berry, tú y Dorothy ricitos de oro _–mirando a Will-_, explicaréis el caso del que hablamos ayer. Lo dejo en vuestras manos. Por mi parte, sólo dar la bienvenida a la nueva subinspectora Quinn Fabray _–señaló a la chica que tímida se adentraba en la sala-,_ llegada recientemente desde Los Ángeles. Ven princesita de cuento y preséntate a tus nuevos compañeros _–dirigiéndose a Quinn-._ Si alguno te da problemas, no dudes en avisarme porque estaré encantada de torturarle y patearle el culo.

Mientras Sue abandonaba la sala, Quinn se acercaba sonriente hasta Will y Rachel, que estaban de pie frente a sus compañeros. En ese momento, Rachel se quedó petrificada con el rostro de su nueva compañera. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo con sus grandísimos ojos marrones… Rápidamente buscó a Santana con la mirada, esperando alguna respuesta.

**Quinn: **Hola _–dijo dulcemente-._ Tú debes de ser Rachel Berry, mi… nueva compañera, creo _-dubitativa-. _Me han hablado muy bien de ti.

Rachel se quedó paralizada y Will se lanzó a saludar a la nueva agente para romper el hielo, al notar la reacción de la morena.

**Will:** Bienvenida al equipo. ¿Quinn? _–estrechándole la mano-_. Yo soy el inspector William Schuester, pero puedes llamarme Will.

**Quinn: **Encantada William. Es un verdadero honor poder trabajar con ustedes.

Rachel salió de su estado y sin decir palabra salió corriendo hacia los baños. No podía creer que su nueva compañera se pareciera tanto a la que había sido el amor de su vida. Su mirada era tan penetrante…le resultaba familiar.

–_Joder, Rachel, creo que deberías dejar esas pastillas azules. Creo que estás empezando a ver visiones. ¿Charlie? No puede ser. Su voz parece más dulce y su pelo mucho más largo…pero sí que tiene esa mirada… Parece la misma chica de ayer. Estoy volviéndome loca.-_

Mientras tanto, Will continuó con la reunión. Quinn no entendía la reacción de su compañera, asique tomó asiento y pensó en hablar con ella más tarde. A su lado se encontraba Santana, que la miraba descaradamente. Quinn tenía la sensación de no caer bien a sus nuevos compañeros, exceptuando a ese chico de la entrada que no podía dejar de mirarla asombrado.

**Will: **Como iba diciendo…Montaremos un operativo que estará al mando de las subinspectoras Berry y Fabray. Ellas se encargarán de infiltrarse para desmantelar la banda encargada de prostitución y tráfico de personas. López y Pierce tratarán el caso de los narcotraficantes. Para el operativo, tendrán a su disposición a cualquier agente que necesiten. ¡A trabajar!

Brittany emocionada por ser elegida compañera de Santana y las subinspectoras, se levantó y fue a abrazar a la nueva. Era su forma de darle la bienvenida.

**Brittany:** Hey, Quinnie… ¿Qué tal? Soy Brittany S. Pierce, estoy encantada de conocerte. ¿Tienes gato?

**Quinn: **Hey, Brittany _–sonrió tímidamente, realmente le parecía adorable-._ ¿Gato? ¿Debería? No, no tengo.

**Brittany: **Oh… ¡qué pena! Había imaginado que tal vez tú podrías darle un amiguito a Lord Tubbington. Aquí nadie tiene un gato.

**Quinn: **¿Lord qué?

Santana, al ver a Quinn con cara extrañada, caminó hacia ellas e interrumpió la conversación.

**Santana: **¿Qué está pasando aquí? Britt, no puedes tratar así a tu superior. Deberías de metértelo en la cabeza. La subinspectora Fabray, a pesar de ser una chica nueva…no es tu amiga. Debes tratarla con respeto.

**Brittany: **Yo sólo pretendía ser amable.

**Quinn: **Verdaderamente no importa. No me vendría mal tener una amiga en esta nueva ciudad _–guiñó un ojo a Britt-_, después de ver cómo ha reaccionado mi compañera al verme…

**Santana: **No se lo tomes en cuenta. Berry es un poco rara. Nunca ha tenido compañero y debe acostumbrarse _–intentó excusar la actitud de su amiga-_.

Santana salió en busca de Rachel pues necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente. Sin embargo, Brittany seguía en la sala central inundando de preguntas a la recién llegada.

Rachel, por su parte, llevaba más de media hora encerrada en el baño. En él podría esconderse de todos y pensar un poco en lo que acababa de suceder. Estaba segura de que esa misma mañana no había tomado las pastillas, pero quizá la noche anterior se había excedido. Lloraba, no le gustaba esa sensación que tuvo al recibir a su compañera. No, no y no. No estaba dispuesta a compartir con ella las únicas horas del día en las que podía mantener la mente ocupada. Si verdaderamente se parecía a Charlie…no era una buena idea. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su amiga San, que enseguida encontró a la chica, pues entre ellas no había secretos y conocían todos sus escondites en comisaría. Ella sabía que Rachel se escondía en el baño de la primera planta.

**Santana: **Rach cariño, soy San. Ábreme la puerta. Tenemos que hablar.

**Rachel: **No me apetece San. Quiero estar sola.

**Santana: **¡No digas tonterías Berry! _–realmente enfadada-_. Sabes que tenemos que hablar. Tú has visto lo mismo que yo…

* * *

Lo primero, agradecer sus comentarios. Sé que es difícil comenzar a escribir una historia y que sea bien aceptada; soy realista, pero sabía que me darían una oportunidad de poder hacerlo. Por ello llegué hasta aquí.

Lo cierto es que me daba un poco de miedo lanzarme. Pues bien, después de ver que a algunas les ha gustado el comienzo… he decidido dejaros **dos capítulos por semana**. Actualizaré **lunes y jueves**.

Por el tema de la historia…

**Charlie** está ahí, es un personaje…pero no sean impacientes por saber qué ocurrió con ella. Lo sabrán a su debido tiempo.

En cuanto a la chica misteriosa…como bien suponían es **Quinn**. Ya se ha dejado ver en este primer capítulo.

Sé que este capítulo no les descubre mucho…pero era necesario para crear la presentación de los personajes. Sólo les pido paciencia y que disfruten leyendo.

Estoy abierta a todos sus comentarios. Pregunten lo que quieran y sigan dejando sus opiniones.

Un saludo,

DiLea.


	3. ¿Charlie?

_**¿Charlie?**_

**Santana: **¡No digas tonterías Berry! _–realmente enfadada-_. Sabes que tenemos que hablar. Tú has visto lo mismo que yo…

**Rachel: **¿Enserio San? ¿Lo viste? ¡Pensaba que me había vuelto loca!

**Santana: **Tranquila, podemos hablarlo con más calma. Britt se está encargando de entretenerte la compañía por un rato.

Inmediatamente Rachel se limpió las lágrimas, abrió la puerta del baño y dejó pasar a Santana. Aquél no era un lugar muy cómodo, ni acogedor…pero esas cuatro paredes habían sido testigos de muchas confesiones por parte de las dos amigas. Ese baño tenía un "algo" que lo hacía especial. El color de sus paredes era de un gris claro y el habitáculo se encontraba equipado con un inodoro, un lavabo y tres duchas. En medio, unos bancos sostenían las bolsas de algunos agentes que trabajan en ese turno. Al fondo, unas taquillas de color azul guardaban las pertenencias más valiosas.

**Santana: **Nunca voy a entender por qué nadie quiere venir a este baño, si es increíblemente bonito.

**Rachel: **Mucho mejor, así tenemos todo este espacio para nosotras solas _–dijo mostrando una forzada sonrisa-_.

**Santana: **Mira la bolsa de Britt, un jodido unicornio. Es tan mona…_-suspiró-_. A veces pienso que es tan sólo una niña, pero en el fondo es toda una adulta y tiene las ideas muy claras. ¿A que no sabes que le ha preguntado a la nueva?

**Rachel: **Sorpréndeme.

**Santana: **La muy inútil se ha puesto a hablarle de Lord Tubbington y le ha preguntado si tenía gato.

**Rachel: **¿Y qué? Es una persona normal San, es posible que lo tenga.

**Santana: **Rachel, por favor! ¡Es su superior! ¿Cómo se atreve a saludarle de esa forma? Tan sólo a ella se le ocurriría algo así. Pero ¿sabes qué? La muy jodida se la ha metido ya en el bolsillo.

Ambas sabían que aquella nueva chica, la subinspectora Quinn Fabray, era idéntica a Charlie. Las dos sabían que debían de hablar del tema, pero era tan duro para ambas…que habían comenzado la conversación dando rodeos para alargar la llegada del esperado tema. Rachel no aguantaba más y fue ella quién tomó la iniciativa.

**Rachel: **San, no sé qué ha pasado ahí fuera pero te juro que he visto a Charlie. Ayer me pasó lo mismo, pero hoy he resuelto todas mis dudas

**Santana: **Joder Rach, ya lo sé. Yo también la vi ayer y fue cuando me encontraste tan pálida y comenzaste a meterte con mi resaca. No me lo podía creer, pero después de volver a verla no me cabe la menor duda.

**Rachel: **¡Es idéntica! Físicamente son tan parecidas…Es como si Charlie no nos hubiese dejado nunca.

**Santana: **Joder Rachel no empieces _–comenzó a ponerse dura con su amiga-._Las dos sabemos que Charlie no está aquí. Ella no va a volver nunca más. Tu novia, que era también mi amiga, no va a volver.

**Rachel: **Santana, la he visto y he sentido esa cosa en el estómago. Tiene sus ojos, su belleza, su mirada penetrante, su mismo color de pelo… aunque un poco más largo _–se emocionaba al recordar cómo era su novia-_. ¿Y si ha vuelto San?

**Santana: **¡Ya basta Rach! Deja de decir tonterías, ¿vale? No voy a permitir que te metas esa jodida idea en la cabeza. Esa chica de ahí fuera no es Charlie, es Quinn Fabray DE LOS ÁNGELES _-dijo alzando la voz-_, Rachel por favor. Ella no tiene nada que ver con NUESTRA Charlie.

**Rachel: **Pero San…me estoy volviendo loca. Ahora que empezaba a salir de esta mierda de vida. Ahora que empezaba a rehacer mi vida y había conseguido salir un poco adelante…llega esta tal Quinn, con el mismo aspecto del amor de mi vida y me descoloca. Pensaba que había sido efecto de los fármacos.

**Santana: **A ver Rachel, como te lo explico. Tú y yo estábamos aquel día cuando Charlie desapareció. Lo sabes y ambas tuvimos que estar ahí para verificarlo. ¿Recuerdas? Creo que esas pastillas te están matando Berry. Esas jodidas pastillas que tomas para relajarte te están consumiendo. ¿Rehacer tu vida? ¡No me jodas Berry! Si te pasas el día encerrada y no quieres salir ni a tomar una mísera Coca Cola. Estoy harta de ir detrás de ti para hacerte sentir bien. Estoy harta de estar pendiente de ti, haciéndote sentir lo mejor posible para que me des la patada. Yo soy tu amiga Rachel, quiero ayudarte, pero no me dejas. Deberías empezar por salir más y dejar ya de medicarte.

**Rachel: **Será mejor que volvamos fuera. Tengo que poner al día a mi "nueva" compañera _–cambió repentinamente de tema…pues las palabras de Santana se le clavaban-_.

**Santana: **Solo te pido que seas prudente Rachel. Recuerda que no es Charlie y que nunca lo será. Cualquier parecido a ella sólo es casualidad, aunque he de decir que hasta yo no he podido dejar de mirarla. Quizá deberíamos advertir también a Brittany, no quiero que la cague con la nueva jefa.

Las dos amigas se dieron un tierno abrazo y cogidas de la mano abandonaron el baño para volver a la sala de reuniones dónde una Quinn sonriente disfrutaba de una conversación muy muy divertida con Brittany. Las dos rubias reían a carcajada ajenas a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

**Santana: **¿Lo ves Rach? Te lo dije, Britt ya se ha hecho amiguísima de tu compañera. Espero que no la haya cagado.

**Santana: **Hey Britt _–dijo mientras se acercaba a las chicas, dejando a Rachel bajar las escaleras-_, no molestes más a la inspectora Fabray. Tenemos cosas que hacer, ¿recuerdas?

**Quinn: **Tranquila… ¿Santana? _–preguntó dubitativa y estrechándole la mano-_. No nos hemos presentado.

**Santana: **Es verdad. Agente Santana López a sus órdenes.

**Quinn: **Tan sólo es mi primer día…no creo que tenga muchas órdenes que dar _–río-_. De hecho, creo que debería ir a hablar con mi compañera. No sé por qué ha salido corriendo al verme. Quizá le haya molestado algo de mí.

**Santana: **No creo que sea buena idea. Ya vendrá ella cuando lo crea conveniente. Es más, antes me dijo que tenía cosas que enseñarte. No te preocupes, no tardará en volver. Y bueno… ¿qué era eso tan gracioso de lo que hablabais? No he podido evitar miraros cuando reíais a carcajadas.

**Brittany: **No te lo vas a creer. Finn ha estado coqueteando con ella nada más llegar a la comisaría. ¿Y sabes lo mejor? Que el muy tonto no sabía que era la jefa_ –río, contagiando a las demás con su risa-_.

**Santana: **¡No me jodas! Pero si ese tío es imbécil.

**Quinn: **Pues a mí me parece guapo.

**Santana: **¿Fin? ¿Guapo? Realmente deberías graduarte la vista. Ahora ya sabemos que no eres tan perfecta.

**Quinn: **¿Perfecta yo? Qué va…No soy para nada perfecta.

**Brittany: **Pues eso no es lo que dicen. Además, sé que Rachel te mira con ojitos.

**Santana: **¡Britt! ¿Qué estás diciendo? Aquí nadie hace ojitos a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? _–la amenazó señalándola-_.

En ese instante, como si supiera que hablaban de ella, Rachel volvía a la sala de reuniones para recoger a su compañera. Ahora ya estaba un poco más calmada. La conversación con Santana le había hecho reflexionar y veía las cosas de manera diferente. Le había abierto los ojos.

**Rachel:** Hola chicas. ¿Quién hace ojitos a quién? _–forzó una leve sonrisa-_.

* * *

Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios. Seguid dando opiniones y si os gusta el fic…podéis compartirlo. Me alegro de que la temática de policías os guste; es interesante crear cosas nuevas.

No olvidéis que el jueves volveré a subir un nuevo capítulo.

¿Rachel loca? Para saberlo habrá que esperar al próximo capítulo.

Britt…supongo que no puede perder su esencia, aunque sea policía. A todas nos gusta esta Brittany, ¿no?

En cuanto a Quinn…sobre su sexualidad y todas estas cosas, ya lo iréis conociendo poquito a poco.

Un abrazo.

DiLea.


	4. Primeras impresiones

_**Primeras impresiones**_

_**Rachel:** Hola chicas. ¿Quién hace ojitos a quién? –forzó una leve sonrisa-._

**Santana: **Finn a la subinspectora Fabray _–dijo anticipándose a las demás-_.

**Rachel: **Ah! Ya veo que la nueva está creando expectación entre los agentes… _dijo resignada-_.

**Quinn: **Bueno, en realidad sólo ha sido un malentendido. El pobre chico no sabía con quién estaba hablando e intentó ligar conmigo. Quinn Fabray, tu compañera _–dijo a Rachel dejándole ver que quería estrechar su mano-_.

**Rachel: **Agente Berry _–dijo seria y estrechando la mano de manera rápida y seca-_.

**Santana: **Bueno, creo que es hora de que Britt y yo nos pongamos manos a la obra. Un caso de narco no se soluciona riéndonos del pardillo de Finn. Britt acompáñame que tenemos que empezar a trabajar duro.

**Brittany: **Hasta luego Quinn. Hasta luego Rach. Ha sido un placer conversar contigo. Eres muy simpática y también muy guapa _–dijo a Quinn sonriente-_.

Cuando las chicas desaparecieron la tensión comenzó a notarse entre las nuevas compañeras. No sabían muy bien por qué, pero ninguna cedía a decir la primera palabra. Quinn no quería excederse en confianza con su compañera, pues había venido a Nueva York a trabajar y no a hacer amigos. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de ser educada. Por su parte, Rachel no podía ni tan siquiera dirigir la mirada hacia Quinn, pues verla le hacía mucho daño. Pero era su compañera y debía aprender al menos a llevarse con ella, ya que iban a compartir muchas horas de trabajo juntas. Fue Quinn la que tomó la iniciativa, no podía estar esperando todo el día pues estaba cansada.

**Quinn: **Y bueno…qué era eso que tenías que enseñarme. Me dijo Santana que le habías comentado algo.

**Rachel: **Ah, si. Claro, verás… _-no sabía por dónde empezar-_. Creo que debería mostrarte un poco las instalaciones y así familiarizarte con cada una de ellas. Vamos a pasar mucho tiempo aquí, así que deberías conocer a la perfección dónde se encuentra cada cosa. Y aprovechando que aún es temprano, quizá podría mostrarte un poco cómo trabajamos aquí.

**Quinn: **Pensé que al ser mi primer día podría tomarme un respiro.

**Rachel: **Debemos empezar ya. No hay tiempo que perder. Además, Sue debe estar espiándonos para saber si hemos comenzado a trabajar en algo. Me dijo que debías adaptarte en menos de una semana…y eso sólo podemos conseguirlo si comenzamos hoy mismo.

**Quinn: **¿Sue espiando?

**Rachel: **Lo tiene por costumbre. Supongo que le gusta que todo salga perfecto.

**Quinn:** Pero espiar va demasiado lejos, ¿no? Somos mayorcitos para saber qué hacer.

**Rachel:** Si, pero no viene mal que a veces nos recuerden que tenemos que trabajar duro. Algunos se duermen en los laureles.

**Quinn: **Y yo que pensaba que por ser la nueva me ibais a dar una tregua…qué estúpida _–rió-_.

**Rachel:** No es que no quiera Fabray…es que no puedo. Entiéndelo.

**Quinn: **Está bien. Empecemos entonces, pero espero que no seas muy dura conmigo hoy. Me gustaría tener la noche libre.

**Rachel: **Fuera de horario de trabajo puedes hacer lo que te plazca, pero hasta entonces eres toda mía.

_-¿Pero qué coño estás diciendo Rachel? No puedes ir por la vida diciéndole a tu compañera que es toda tuya por mucho que se parezca a Charlie. Ya me temía yo que esto no iba a traer nada bueno. No puedo estar cerca de ella, mirarla y no sentir nada. ¡Es idéntica a Charlie, joder!-_

¿Había oído bien? Primero se larga corriendo al verla, luego se muestra seria y muda…ahora dice que tienen que trabajar hasta tarde…Quinn sabía que su nueva compañera era bastante dura, pero eso le gustaba. Podía estar tranquila, a Rachel no le iba a coger cariño. O por lo menos…eso es lo que pensaba de momento. El trabajo en la comisaría de Nueva York prometía.

_-Esta bien Quinn. No tienes que temer a nada. De momento sabes que a tu compañera no le caes muy bien. Ella no puede ni mirarte, quizá hasta le incomodes. Es una buena forma de comenzar una nueva vida.-_

Y es que Quinn Fabray no estaba en Nueva York por casualidad. Ella también tenía un pasado que debía esconder, por ello abandonó Los Ángeles.

Rachel y Quinn habían pasado el resto de la mañana visitando cada sección de la comisaría. Había comenzado por enseñarle la sala común, las oficinas, dónde los agentes podían realizar sus labores de investigación. Esa sala estaba dotada de muchas mesas equipadas con un ordenador, archivadores, teléfonos, impresoras, escáneres y todo el material necesario para realizar el trabajo diario. En un lateral, junto a la puerta, Finn se encargaba de la recepción tras un mostrador. ¿Por qué? Pues porque simplemente era el típico agente que solía "cagarla" cuando se estaba a punto de resolver un caso importante. Su estúpida actitud de bocazas le había jugado una mala pasada y eso hizo que sus superiores no volvieran a confiar en él como un "agente de calle"; era más bien lo que se llamaba un "agente de oficina".

**Quinn: **Rachel, ¿por qué el agente Hudson se encarga de la recepción? Me parece un chico adorable…no sé, quizá lo esté sobrevalorando sin conocer sus capacidades como trabajador.

**Rachel: **Bueno…digamos que es un poco idiota.

**Quinn: **¿Y eso?

**Rachel:** Desperdició el mejor momento de su carrera. Estábamos a punto de ascenderle cuando el muy tonto abrió la boca en el momento más inoportuno, estropeando así la operación en la que trabajábamos.

**Quinn: **Dios santo…

**Rachel:** Y eso no es todo, gracias a ello no pudimos cerrar el caso y eso no le gustó ni a Sylvester, ni a Schuester…ni a mí, por supuesto. Bastante que lo dejamos en ese puesto y no salió de patitas a la calle.

**Quinn: **Guau! Creo que debo ponerme las pilas o me veré compartiendo recepción con él _–dijo entre risas, intentando ser graciosa pero sin llegar a querer conectar con su compañera. Era una forma de romper el hielo entre ambas, pues se les había notado tensas-_.

Rachel no entendía por qué Quinn estaba interesada en Finn, pues al fin y al cabo era el típico "pardillo" para todos los compañeros. Suponía que era nueva y se había dejado llevar un poco por el lado amable y el físico del chico. Aunque, puestos a decir verdad, Rachel creía que Finn no era nada del otro mundo. Era un chico corriente, es más…creía que su cuerpo no era concretamente el requerido para el cuerpo de policía, pues no era un chico fuerte ni musculoso. Era un tanto amorfo…_ -¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? A ella nunca le habían interesado los hombres y mucho menos Finn… ¿se sentía celosa por Quinn? No, no podía ser…-_

Las chicas seguían su visita guiada por comisaría y Rachel mostró a su compañera los baños de la planta baja, dónde generalmente se cambiaba la mayoría de los agentes por comodidad; también una pequeña salita en la que disponían de una cafetera…era como una salita de descanso pero muy muy pequeña, pues nadie la usaba; los calabozos, el CSI y sala de interrogatorios. Todo esto situado en una amplia zona. Quinn fue saludando de forma amistosa y simpática a cada uno de sus compañeros con los que se iban cruzando durante la visita; Rachel se encargaba de presentarlos a su paso.

**Quinn: **¿Te importaría si comiésemos algo y seguimos la visita más tarde?

**Rachel: **Creía que necesitabas salir temprano.

**Quinn:** Si, me gustaría deshacer la maleta. Acabo de conseguir las llaves de mi nuevo piso.

**Rachel:** Ni siquiera te he mostrado la comisaría y ya tienes ganas de escaquearte.

**Quinn:** No Berry. Simplemente quiero instalarme.

**Rachel:** Deberías dar buen ejemplo a los chicos, ellos a veces se quejan de sus superiores y con razones _–dijo rápido y sin pensar, de forma autoritaria-_.

**Quinn: **Creo que los chicos entenderán que su "nueva jefa" necesite ir a comer algo y a descansar.

**Rachel: **Me parece increíble que estés diciendo esto. Creo que Sue Sylvester estaba equivocada en eso de que eras la mejor agente de Los Ángeles y una buena trabajadora.

**Quinn: **¿Cómo?

**Rachel: **Lo que oyes…ella dice que eres la mejor pero ya veo que no es cierto. Hasta el momento…no has hecho más que quejarte.

**Quinn: **No deberías juzgarme sin conocerme, Berry _–dijo distante y fría-_. No eres quién para meterte en mis asuntos.

**Rachel: **Oh! si! Sí que es asunto mío subinspectora Fabray.

**Quinn:** No, no lo es.

**Rachel:** Soy la responsable de tus actos dentro de esta comisaría y no creas que te lo voy a poner fácil porque seas la chica guapa y nueva _–se dejó llevar por el momento y reprochaba a su nueva compañera como si se tratara de su pareja-_.

_-Dios mio Rach, estás pasándote de la raya…no creo que debieras mostrar si es o no guapa. ¿Quieres de dejar de pensar en ella como Charlie? Recuerda lo que te dijo Santana hace tan sólo unas horas. No es Charlie, ella no va a volver. Esto va a ser muy duro. Realmente puede llegar a ser más duro de lo que pensaba, pero no puedo mirarla y esconder que me atrae. Si, Quinn Fabray me atrae físicamente. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo si era la viva imagen de la que fue el amor de su vida? Pero sólo era eso, una mera atracción física, pues le recordaba a "ella"-._

El silencio se hizo entre las compañeras. Rachel pensaba que se había pasado con su comentario. Quinn, sin embargo, esperaba a que su compañera diera su brazo a torcer y dejara el resto de la visita para más tarde.

_-¿Pero a esta tía que le pasa? ¿Cree que puede mangonearme como si fuese una estúpida? ¿Se cree superior a mí? No sabe con quién está hablando…_Rachel Berry no sabía con quién estaba era Quinn Fabray y no le importaba nada, sólo quería poder comenzar una nueva vida en Nueva York y esta jodida compañera se lo iba a poner difícil.-.

**Rachel: **Quizás tenías razón y deberíamos comer algo. ¿Te veo en una hora?

**Quinn: **Creía que los compañeros comían juntos…O al menos que alguien quisiera comer con la nueva _–forzó una sonrisa-_.

**Rachel: **Lo siento, yo ya tengo planes. He quedado. Si te parece bien en una hora nos volvemos a ver aquí _–le dijo sin importarle que su compañera pudiese comer sola, pues no iba a pasar todo el día con ella-_.

**Quinn: **Esta bien. Aquí en la oficina dentro de una hora.

**Rachel: **Ok, pues hasta después.

**Quinn: **Adiós _–dijo fríamente-_. Ya buscaré a alguien con quien poder comer.

Rachel realmente no había quedado con nadie, pero ella sabía que Santana la buscaría para comer. En cierta parte Quinn tenía razón en aquello de que los compañeros comían juntos, pero ella iba por libre…le gustaba rodearse de la compañía de San y Britt. Aunque Rachel no sabía que el destino le iba a jugar una mala pasada, pues Brittany se había tomado la libertad de invitar a "la nueva" para que no se sintiera sola. Así que estaba claro que algo iba a suceder durante la comida.

Tan sólo a unos pocos metros de comisaría, una Quinn sonriente ya se había reunido con Santana y Brittany en un restaurante de comida rápida. Ella no se esperaba que Rachel apareciera, realmente su compañera no especificó que quedaría con las chicas. Las tres ajenas a la entrada de la morena, reían con las historias que Quinn les estaba contando sobre su vida en Los Ángeles. Realmente esa chica era jodidamente simpática y agradable. Era toda una mujer de pies a cabeza y, además, graciosa. Santana empezaba a sentirse un poco más cómoda con su presencia, pero no podía obviar el hecho de que verla a ella también le hacía daño. No se quería ni imaginar qué había podido estar sintiendo Rachel durante toda la mañana con su compañía…pero por lo visto la chica no era tan difícil de llevar. Sólo esperaba que Rach hubiese mantenido la distancia y haberse controlado sus impulsos.

**Santana: **Cambiando de tema Fabray. ¿Qué tal ha ido la visita con Berry? _–intentaba no "coleguear" demasiado con ella-_.

**Quinn: **¡Un maldito y jodido horror! Ella es tan… ¿seria? Casi no me deja venir a comer _–dijo molesta; intentaba camuflar que no era ella la que no quería mantener contacto con su compañera-_.

**Santana: **Un poco seria sí que es, pero es buena gente. ¿Habéis terminado el turno?

**Quinn: **No lo creo, así que la salida de hoy tendremos que posponerla.

**Brittany: **Jooo! No puedes hacernos esto.

**Quinn: **Lo siento chicas, ¿qué tal si salimos el viernes?

**Brittany: **El viernes estaría bien, pero es tu fiesta de bienvenida. Recuerda que he preparado esa fiesta para ti, no tendría sentido ir a una fiesta de bienvenida si no tenemos a quién dar la bienvenida _–sonrío-_.

**Quinn: **Tranquila Britt, no te voy a fallar. No soy así, créeme. Intentaré no tener turno para ir a esa estupenda fiesta. Estoy deseándolo.

Rachel entraba en ese mismo instante y logró escuchar las últimas palabras de su compañera. ¿San y Britt lo sabían? ¿Por qué coño no le habían comentado nada? ¿Acaso era la única imbécil que no se había enterado de esa maldita fiesta? ¿Y quién la había organizado? Al parecer nadie pretendía avisarla de tal cosa. Se sentía como una completa imbécil.

**Rachel: **¿De qué fiesta habláis? _–intentó disimular su enfado-_.

* * *

Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Éste un poco más largo que el anterior, pues me quedó un poco corto.

Seguimos intrigados con lo que sucedió con Charlie. Aún quedan unos capítulos para averiguarlo. ¿Habrá muerto? ¿Habrá desaparecido? ¿Será Quinn la hermana gemela de Charlie? ¿O tal vez Quinn sea Charlie y esté haciéndose pasar por otra? Hay muchas posibilidades, pero cierta sólo una.

Rachel va a necesitar mucha fuerza y confianza para no terminar loca después de tener que trabajar con alguien que le recuerda a su ex. Sí, muy cierto Klavier.

Sin más, espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y que comenten. Cualquier duda sigan preguntando, trataré de responder a aquellas que no revelen hechos que se contarán en próximos capítulos.

Un abrazo.

DiLea.


	5. Recuerdos

_**Recuerdos**_

_**Rachel: **¿De qué fiesta habláis? –intentó disimular su enfado-._

Las chicas se enmudecieron pues ninguna sabía como empezar y tampoco quién iba a ser la encargada de decírselo a la cara. Estaba claro que a Quinn no le correspondía contestar aquella pregunta pues era la invitada y no quería meterse en los problemas del resto. Santana y Brittany se miraron; con sus miradas se decían la una a la otra que la habían cagado. Quizá Santana miraba con más enfado a Britt, pues al fin y al cabo ella era la organizadora de dicho evento. Brittany realmente no se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto podía hacer daño con sus maravillosas ideas de última hora.

Esa mañana, Mientras Santana intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Rachel, Brittany hablaba con Quinn y creyó divertido que hacer una fiesta de bienvenida ayudaría a la chica a abrirse a sus compañeros y así conocerlos un poco más. Pretendió reunirlos a todos, eso estaría bien y así podrían pasar un buen rato…Los agentes que allí se encontraban accedieron a tal evento, pues para fiestas siempre había lugar en sus vidas. Cuando Brittany se lo contó a Santana ésta no se podía creer lo que le estaba contando.

_Flashback_

_Santana: Bueno, creo que es hora de que Britt y yo nos pongamos manos a la obra. Un caso de narco no se soluciona riéndonos del pardillo de Finn. Britt acompáñame que tenemos que empezar a trabajar duro._

_Brittany: Hasta luego Quinn. Hasta luego Rach. Ha sido un placer conversar contigo. Eres muy simpática y también muy guapa –dijo a Quinn sonriente-. _

Las chicas desaparecieron por la escalera. Santana aún miraba por el rabillo del ojo la reacción de Rachel ante la recién llegada. Estaba claro que su amiga se había calmado y había logrado mantener tranquilidad, ya no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Pero no estaba totalmente segura, pues Rachel era muy impulsiva y podía liar una gorda en cualquier instante. Y mucho más con los sentimientos a flor de piel…

**Santana: **¿De qué habéis estado hablando en mi ausencia? _–dijo curiosa y un poco celosa-_.

**Brittany: **Pues en realidad de nada en especial.

**Santana: **¿Ah no? Pues parecíais muy animadas.

**Brittany: **Bueno si, he decidido organizar el viernes una fiesta para Quinn. Ella me cae bien y se lo debo por haber sido tan buena conmigo.

**Santana: **¿Qué? ¡Estás loca Britt! ¡Estás como una puta regadera! ¡Si la acabas de conocer!

**Brittany: **Lo sé, pero me cae bien. Es mi amiga.

**Santana: **¿Cómo se te ocurre organizarle una fiesta a Quinn sin contar con los demás? No sabes lo mal que le va a sentar esto a Rach…

**Brittany: **En realidad ya lo sabe todo el mundo. Bueno, menos Rach y tú, claro. No estábais en la sala de reuniones cuando hablamos de ello.

**Santana: **Ya, de eso me he dado cuenta…Quizá estaba intentando ayudar a mi amiga porque lo está pasando mal con la persona a la que tú andas haciendo fiestas. Y encima sin avisar.

**Brittany: **Además _–interrumpió-_, ¿por qué debería sentarle mal a Rachel esa fiesta? Ella nunca sale, por eso pensé en no decirle nada. Siempre nos deja tiradas San, y yo ya me he cansado.

**Santana: **Britt, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta? Quinn Fabray, la nueva subinspectora y compañera de Rachel es idéntica a Charlie. ¡NUESTRA Charlie Britt! ¿Cómo no te has podido dar cuenta? ¡Si son como dos putas gotas de agua! _–levantó la voz-_.

**Brittany: **Tranquilízate Santana.

**Santana: **No puedo tranquilizarme. Me sacas de mis casillas Brittany. Quinn es la compañera de Rach y debería saber si se está haciendo una fiesta o no en su honor.

**Brittany: **Espera… ¿De qué estás hablando? _-empezó a caer en las afirmaciones de Santana-._ ¿Quinn y Charlie? ¿Qué tiene que ver Charlie en todo esto? No lo entiendo. Creo que me he perdido…

**Santana: **¡Ya te he dicho que son idénticas! ¿Acaso no tienes ojos para verlo Britt?

**Brittany: **Pues yo no le veo parecido. Charlie era Charlie y Quinn… es Quinn. No son la misma persona. No sé.

**Santana: **Britt, tienen el mismo pelo, los mismos ojos, el mismo cuerpo, la misma mirada… ¡joder! Es como si Charlie no se hubiese ido nunca _–Santana se dió cuenta en ese momento de que sus palabras comenzaban a ser como las de Rachel. Eso le asustaba-_.

**Brittany: **Creo que estás algo paranoica San. Si Quinn se pareciese a Charlie me habría dado cuenta, también era mi amiga, ¿sabes? Además, Quinn tiene el pelo largo y es policía. Charlie tenía el pelo corto y era cantante. Sigo sin verle el parecido.

**Santana: **¡Dios Britt! A veces hablar contigo es hablar con una jodida pared.

**Brittany: **No, yo solo pienso que no se parecen en nada. Creo que Rach y tú estáis paranoicas con Charlie. Ella no va a volver nunca, lo sabéis de sobra.

Las palabras de Brittany indujeron a un repentino silencio. Silencio que Santana se atrevió a romper, pues al fin y al cabo ella tenía gran parte de culpa en aquella discusión.

**Santana: **Ya lo sé, lo siento _–dijo arrepentida-_. Pensé que quizás te habías dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

**Brittany:** Si me hubiese dado cuenta, te lo habría dicho. No soy tan estúpida.

**Santana:** Veo que Rach y yo tenemos aún guardado un recuerdo que no podemos olvidar y nos hace ver las cosas magnificadas.

**Brittany: **Tranquila San _–se abalanzó sobre ella y le dió un tierno abrazo-_. Es normal que eches de menos a Charlie porque yo también lo hago. Pero, de verdad que Quinn no se parece en nada.

**Santana: **¿De verdad?

**Brittany:** Si hubieses hablado un poco más con ella te habrías dado cuenta.

**Santana: **Tienes razón Britt. Quizá me dejé llevar demasiado por la emoción _–agarró la mano de la chica y sonriéndole le dió un dulce beso en la mejilla-_.

**Brittany: **Si dices que a Rach le ha pasado lo mismo que a ti…quizá sería buena idea seguir sin decirle nada sobre la fiesta, ¿no crees?

**Santana: **No estoy segura…pero supongo que Rach ya tendrá bastante Quinn Fabray por estos días.

**Brittany: **Entonces déjame a mí.

_Fin flashback_

Las tres chicas continuaban en silencio y Rachel, muy enfadada, volvió a repetirles la misma pregunta. Estaba muy dolida y el tema de la fiesta se le pasaba una y otra vez por la cabeza. Se encontraba de pie, con los brazos apoyados en su cintura, esperando una respuesta.

**Rachel: **¿Alguien me va a contar de qué fiesta hablamos y quién la ha organizado? Odio que nadie me diga nada…

**Santana: **Mira Rach, hemos sido nosotras _–se incluyó para no echar toda la culpa a Britt, le encantaba protegerla-_, pero no creas que no te lo íbamos a decir porque íbamos a hacerlo justo ahora _–dijo anticipándose a todas-_.

**Rachel: **Ya, claro.

**Brittany: **Es verdad. Antes no hemos tenido tiempo de hacerlo. Tú estabas con tus cosas, ya sabes. No queríamos molestarte.

**Rachel: **Lo que está claro es que aquí nadie me ha dicho nada de la jodida fiesta.

**Santana: **Rach, cálmate.

**Rachel: **¿Qué me calme? Me tengo que enterar de esta forma, cuando mis amigas lo cotillean en secreto mientras me esperan. Creo que esta vez os habéis pasado Santana.

**Brittany: **Pero si te lo íbamos a decir ahora…

**Rachel: **Estoy harta de ser el último mono Britt. Siempre soy la última en enterarme de todo. Que no me enterase de la fiesta de mi compañera puede tener pase, pero que encima las organizadoras sean mis amigas… ¡tiene cojones! Ya no sólo me esconden que están organizando una fiesta, es que ni tan siquiera cuentan conmigo para hacerlo. Es mi jodida compañera de trabajo, no la vuestra _–dijo enfadada y alzando la voz-_. En todo caso me corresponde a mí hacer esa fiesta, no a vosotras.

**Brittany: **Bueno, yo quería organizar esa fiesta porque la subinspectora Fabray se ha portado muy bien conmigo.

**Santana: **Britt, es mejor que te calles.

**Brittany: **Además, pensé que a ti no te gustaban las fiestas…Hace mucho que no vienes con nosotras a una.

**Santana: **Britt, por favor, no sigas.

**Rachel: **¡Me encantan las jodidas fiestas! Me encanta organizar esas putas fiestas para mis nuevas compañeras _–dijo alterada-_. ¿No lo veis? Ah, claro que no lo veis…No lo veis porque ni tan siquiera me habéis preguntado.

**Santana: **Tú nunca has organizado una fiesta Rachel. No te pongas así cielo. Anda, si quieres venir…ven, pero no te enfades con nosotras.

Quinn no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo…No sólo se había formado una pelea por una estúpida fiesta de bienvenida... Su compañera, esa que la ignoraba, tenía interés por organizarla. ¿Quizá había empezado a cogerle cariño? No, eso no podía ser…no ha sido nada simpática con ella. O quizá si, debería ser más seca y distante si no quería que le pasara lo mismo que le ocurrió en Los Ángeles. Miles de preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de la rubia y nada tenía sentido. Empezaba a sentirse mal por haber sido la causante de la pelea entre las tres amigas, así que intentó poner paz.

**Quinn: **Hey chicas. ¿Qué más da quién organice la fiesta? Las fiestas están hechas para divertirse, no para que las amigas se peleen. ¿De acuerdo?

**Rachel: **Tu cállate Fabray. No te metas. Esto no va contigo. Y Santana…si no he organizado ninguna fiesta es porque mi jodida novia siempre ha sido la mejor anfitriona del mundo.

**Santana: **¡RACH! _-gritó-_.

**Rachel: **¿O no lo recordáis? No he tenido que organizar ni una puta fiesta porque ELLA era la fiesta. Así que no me habléis vosotras de fiesta…Sabéis mejor que nadie de lo que os estoy hablando.

**Quinn:** Bueno, pues quizá sería buena idea de que todas, incluida tu novia _–miró a Rachel-_, organicéis esa fiesta para mí _–dijo sonriendo, sintiéndose superior-_.

Las tres amigas se quedaron petrificadas con lo que la recién llegada acababa de soltar por su boca…No, no podía haber mencionado a Charlie. Ella no. Santana y Brittany se miraron preocupadas por la reacción que la morena podría tener ante esa afirmación, pero sólo hubo silencio. Un silencio que ninguna de las tres se atrevió a romper. Seguían mirándose aterradas, ante una Rachel que no podía articular palabra; sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos.

**Quinn: **¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo que no debiera? _–dijo intentando romper el incómodo silencio-_. En realidad no me importa que venga tu…tu novia Berry. Aunque no sabía que fueses lesbiana. No lo aparentas.

**Rachel: **Lo siento, mi novia no va a poder venir Quinn.

Rachel salió corriendo con las manos sobre su rostro, iba a romper a llorar. Aquella discusión se le había ido de las manos. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué se enfadaba por organizar esa estúpida fiesta? Al fin y al cabo ella sabía que días antes no habría asistido a ninguna por muy compañera que fuese. Pero esta vez la cosa cambiaba porque Quinn estaba ahí. Si había alguien que debía organizar esa fiesta… ese alguien era ella: Rachel Berry. Ya era hora de que empezara a pasar página y comenzara a salir de ese agujero en el que estaba inmersa.

Quinn, por su parte, comenzaba a darle vueltas al tema de la novia de Rachel. ¿Quién sería esa chica? ¿Sería guapa? Debe de ser perfecta cuando todas hablan bien de ella; si, Rachel Berry no estaba tan mal…y debía tener una novia tremendamente perfecta. Quizá la había cagado…quizá se había entrometido en un tema que no era de su incumbencia. No sólo se había enterado de que Rachel era lesbiana y se lo había dicho así sin más…es que encima le había mencionado a su novia y ésta había salido corriendo. Algo estaba pasando y Quinn Fabray no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados sin investigarlo. Lo que estaba claro es que había hecho daño a su compañera y eso no se lo iba a perdonar en la vida, pero no podía mostrarse débil. No ahora. Estaba consiguiendo su propósito de no coger cariño a esa chica enana, morena, de ojos castaños. Pero, en realidad, se estaba equivocando pues no era eso lo que realmente estaba sucediendo en su interior.

_Horas más tarde._

Rachel llevaba horas tirada en su cama. Desde el restaurante se fue directa a casa; no le apetecía seguir trabajando y ya había tenido suficiente por ese día. No había comido, sólo podía pensar. Se sentía fatal, no sólo por haber discutido con sus amigas…sino también por temer que no podría olvidar a la que fue su novia. Charlie estaba tan presente en su vida…aún tenía las cosas de la chica en su casa; le encantaba levantarse y observar esa guitarra acústica de color negro colgada en la pared del salón. En realidad le encantaba recordar a Charlie, por eso no había desalojado las cosas de la chica. Discos firmados, guitarras, fotos de ella en concierto… todo seguía tal y como estaba desde que ambas comenzaron a convivir juntas. Cómo recordaba Rachel aquél día si…

_Flashback_

_Charlie y Rachel paseaban por las calles de Nueva York. A las dos les encantaba pasear adentrándose en sus pensamientos. No hacía falta decir nada, tan sólo la compañía era gratificante. Eran una pareja perfecta, todo el mundo lo sabía. Central Park, un buen lugar para poder relajarse tumbadas en el verde césped. A Charlie le encantaba…_

**Charlie: **Hey Rach. ¿Podemos tumbarnos un rato?

**Rachel: **¿Dónde cariño?

**Charlie: **Me apetece mucho estar ahí tirada sobre el césped.

**Rachel: **Charlie, sabes que no me gusta…No me vuelvas a hacer eso.

**Charlie: **Pero si yo no hago nada.

**Rachel:** ¡Sí que lo haces! Me miras con esos ojitos a los que nunca puedo decir que no, a pesar de saber que odio el césped. Así que no me líes, señorita rockera me va el rollo tirada en el suelo. El césped no me convence…y lo sabes.

Pero Charlie, como siempre, hizo caso omiso a lo que su novia le decía y la cogió en brazos para dejarla caer justo dónde ésta odiaba: un césped verde y húmedo…

**Charlie: **Pareces una niña pequeña _–dijo riendo-_.

**Rachel: **Sabes que lo odio _–frunció el ceño enfadada-_.

**Charlie: **Tranquila, sólo será un momento…. A ver…por dónde empiezo.

**Rachel: **¿Por el principio tal vez?

**Charlie: **Está bien Rach, pero no me interrumpas.

**Rachel: **¿Acaso lo hago alguna vez?

**Charlie: **En realidad ya lo estás haciendo…Es muy típico en ti.

**Rachel:** Está bien. Me callo.

**Charlie: **Llevamos ya algo más de un año juntas y me encanta pasar cada momento de mi vida contigo…En realidad, había pensado que quizá sería buena idea ir a vivir juntas. Si a ti te apetece, claro. Yo sé que tú necesitas tu espacio y que puede que no sea muy acertado lanzarnos a convivir tan pronto, pero es que me encanta verte cada vez que abro los ojos al despertar. Me encanta compartir el desayuno contigo…Me encanta que llegues a casa después de un duro día de trabajo y poder estar ahí, sin más, para recibirte con la cena hecha. Y, por supuesto, me encanta compartir los momentos que tenemos libres como si fuésemos dos lapas.

**Rachel: **¿Dos lapas?

**Charlie:** Supongo. No se me ocurre nada más inteligente que decir…_-dijo riendo-_.

**Rachel: **Parece mentira que tú, Charlie la dura, me estés pidiendo esto…es tan descabellado…_-también rió-_.

**Charlie: **Rachel, por favor, sé que he sido una bala perdida toda mi vida y que me ha gustado jugar con todas las mujeres que se me han acercado en el bar…pero cada día que pasa tengo más claro que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. ¿No es eso motivo suficiente para pedirte que vivamos juntas?

**Rachel: **No sé si es buena idea. No estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi casa, tan bien situada, por irme a vivir a ese cuchitril que tienes por vivienda cariño.

**Charlie: **Nadie ha dicho que seas tú la que venga a mi casa. En realidad había pensado en poder mudarme a la tuya. Como bien dices es mucho más amplia y, además, está cerca de tu lugar de trabajo.

**Rachel: **¿De verdad? ¿De verdad dejarías ese barrio tan oscuro para venirte a casa? ¡Eso cambia las cosas Charlie! Me encantaría que vinieras conmigo.

**Charlie: **No podría pedirte venir a vivir conmigo a las afueras, a ese barrio tan oscuro…como tú lo llamas. De todas formas es como si ya viviera ahí, paso más tiempo en tu casa que en la mía.

**Rachel: **Eso es cierto cariño.

**Charlie:** La única novedad es que debes dejarme meter todos mis "cacharritos" dentro de tu hermosa casa.

**Rachel: **Supongo que habrá espacio suficiente para un par de guitarras y unos vinilos viejos _–río-_.

**Charlie: **Sabía que no me fallarías.

**Rachel: **Yo nunca lo haría Charlie _–se tumbó encima de ella y comenzó a besarla hasta perderse entre sus brazos-_.

Tras unos minutos, las chicas reanudaban contentas su paseo por Central Park, no podían ser más perfectas. Ambas eran tan guapas y tan divertidas…cualquiera que se encontrara a su paso podía ver todo el amor que sus miradas desprendían.

**Charlie: **¿Sabes?

**Rachel: **Dime cielo.

**Charlie: **La gente dice que todos tenemos un doble en alguna parte del mundo.

**Rachel: **¿Ah si?

**Charlie: **Si, y creo que eso estaría genial. ¿Te imaginas una Charlie por ahí dando caña?

**Rachel: **Eso es imposible.

**Charlie: **¿Por qué?

**Rachel: **Porque no puede haber en el mundo nadie igual que tú.

**Charlie: **Eso no lo sabes…

**Rachel: **Yo estoy segura de ello cariño.

_Fin flashback_

Ahora, Rachel sabía que aquello que le había contado Charlie sobre los dobles en el mundo era cierto. Esa chica de Los Ángeles debía ser el doble de Charlie. Tenía que serlo. Debía empezar a protegerla, sino quería perder a su compañera, de la misma forma que perdió a su chica. Igual el destino la había interpuesto en su camino para que cuidase de ella. Eso iba a hacer: cuidar lo mejor que pudiese de su compañera Quinn.

_Mientras tanto…en el restaurante._

Las chicas habían continuado su rutinaria comida sin decir mucho más. Quinn se sentía un poco culpable de que las chicas estuvieran comiendo en ausencia de su amiga, pero no podía perder la oportunidad de indagar sobre la vida de Rachel. Realmente eran sus amigas…algo interesante podría sacarles.

**Quinn: **Bueno, ¿y desde cuando sabéis que a Rachel le gustan las chicas?

**Santana:** ¿Algún problema rubia? -_preguntó directa-_.

**Quinn: **Para nada Santana. Es más, yo soy de las que opina que una se enamora de la persona no del sexo. Hay que estar abierta a cualquier cosa.

**Brittany: **Supongo que desde siempre _–dijo interrumpiendo-_. Ella sólo ha estado con Charlie.

**Santana: **¡Cállate Britt! No digas tonterías.

**Quinn: **No pasa nada San. Continúa Britt, te escucho.

**Santana: **En realidad Berry ha salido con algunos tíos _-se adelantó-_, pero no muchos porque es de esas que prefieren entregarse a una persona de la que esté enamorada, ¿sabes? Es una chica buena y bastante romántica, por eso quizá terminó enamorándose de una persona de su mismo sexo. Es un tanto exigente, pero muy enamoradiza _–dijo mientras tomaba un poco de su ensalada-_.

**Quinn: **Entonces, ¿es bisexual?

**Santana: **No lo malinterpretes. Que Berry haya estado con hombres en el pasado no quiere decir que ahora se haya dado cuenta de que le atraen las mujeres.

**Quinn: **Ajá.

**Santana: **Aunque ella siempre dijo que sólo se había enamorado de Charlie. De los tíos y de Charlie. Pero nunca la creas. Es una maldita lesbiana, sólo lo dice para esconderse.

**Quinn: **Bueno, es libre de estar con quién quiera.

**Brittany:** Eso digo yo San.

**Quinn: **Esa Charlie debe ser estupenda, por lo que me contáis _-cambió de tema; era lo que realmente le interesaba-_.

**Brittany: **Ella es genial, ¿sabes? Era cantante de rock y tiene una banda. Ella cantaba y tocaba la guitarra. Era una verdadera diosa encima del escenario.

**Quinn: **¡Whow! ¡Cantante! Eso es genial.

**Santana: **Ni te lo imaginas. Además, solía cantar en un bar al que vamos con frecuencia.

**Quinn: **¿Solía? ¿Es que ya no lo hace? _–la rubia acababa de percatarse de que las chicas hablaban en pasado-_.

**Santana: **Eso es difícil de explicar. Mejor no preguntes.

**Quinn: **Está bien _–dijo no muy convencida-_.

**Brittany: **Puedo dejarte algunas canciones para que la escuches. Es total.

**Quinn: **Sería genial Britt. Tengo curiosidad por saber qué es lo que canta la novia de mi compañera.

**Santana:** De todo un poco. Pero siempre fue apasionada del rock, por eso formó una banda.

**Quinn: **Una banda de rock… ¡Guau! Es mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Las tres chicas terminaron de comer su postre y se despidieron. Santana y Brittany tenían la tarde libre…Quinn, sin embargo, no sabía si debía volver a la comisaría pues su compañera había salido corriendo.

**Quinn: **Chicas, un segundo. ¿Podéis pasarme el teléfono de Rachel?

**Santana: **¿Para qué?

**Quinn: **Me gustaría llamarla para ver si tengo que ir a la comisaría.

**Santana: **No creo que sea buena idea Fabray.

**Quinn:** Pero si no está ella…No puedo hacer nada en comisaría.

**Santana: **Mejor la llamo yo en un segundo y te cuento. No quiero que se moleste porque te he dado su número. Ya se lo pides tú personalmente en otro momento.

**Quinn: **Ok. Espero aquí entonces.

Sonó el teléfono de Rachel que la hizo salir de la cama. No le apetecía pero debía contestar por si era algo importante. Descolgó el móvil al ver que era el número de su amiga.

**Tlf Rachel: **Dime San. No tengo ganas de hablar.

**Santana: **Solo será un segundo cielo.

**Tlf Rachel: **Está bien. Dime.

**Santana: **Mira, está aquí con nosotras esa rubia estúpida que tienes por compañera…y se preguntaba si debía ir esta tarde a trabajar, o si por el contrario le dabas la tarde libre.

**Tlf Rachel: **Dile que se tome la tarde libre, no me apetece volver a comisaría y tener que verle la cara. Dile que mejor nos vemos mañana a las 08:00.

**Santana: **Ok Rach, ya se lo cuento. ¡Gracias!

**Tlf Rachel: **De nada. Ciao.

**Santana: **Bueno novatilla, creo que es tu día de suerte. Ve a descansar y preséntate sin falta mañana a las 08:00 en comisaría. Rachel necesita descansar hoy.

En realidad Rachel ya empezaba a estar cansada de pasar horas y horas mirando fotos en su cama que le traían muchos recuerdos, pero que sólo eran eso: recuerdos, pues esas situaciones ya no podría vivirlas nunca.

_-Supongo que ver tantas veces esas fotos no me hace bien. Cada vez que mi cabeza se evade en ellas empiezo a temblar y a recordar mi vida junto a ella. Esas fotos son las culpables de que cada día tenga que tomar esas putas pastillas. Creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya a descansar sin abrir un mísero álbum. Y, por supuesto, hoy no pienso tomar ni una sola pastilla más-_.

Rachel se fue a dormir. La verdad es que le costó bastante trabajo porque era temprano, pero lo consiguió. Tal vez Santana tenía razón en eso de que saliera y comenzara a vivir de nuevo. Además, ahora tenía una nueva persona a la que conocer…esa Quinn le hacía sentir bien. Si no fuera porque es un poco fría con ella, estaba segura de que habrían hecho buenas migas.

* * *

Después de que me hayáis pedido capítulos más largos…lo he intentado. A ver si así os convence un poquito más la historia.

Por Rachel y su comportamiento…tened en cuenta que sólo hace un añito desde que no está con Charlie, es normal que aún la tenga presente. Pero las personas pasamos página, ¿no?

Por lo demás, podéis seguir dejando vuestros comentarios y recomendando el fic si os gusta.

Un abrazo.

DiLea.


	6. Te reto

_**Te reto**_

_A la mañana siguiente, 08.00 horas, jueves 28._

Rachel no había podido conciliar mucho el sueño, a pesar de que durmió temprano se despertó varias veces. El no querer tomar las pastillas fue una idea que abandonó en cuanto se dió cuenta de que sin ellas no podría descansar. Su cabeza le iba a explotar…No sabía qué hacer. De momento, este nuevo día lo tomaría con calma…pues aún debía de terminar de ensañarle las instalaciones a su compañera. Lo difícil es que ese jueves, tenía turno doble y no sabía si podría mantenerse en pie tantas horas. Hoy iba a necesitar una dosis doble de cafeína.

Quinn entraba en la comisaría haciendo ademán de su simpatía con todo el que se cruzaba. Rachel, desde su despacho, observaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Y es que el despacho de Rachel, ahora también de Quinn, estaba situado en la primera planta justo al centro. Pero lo que verdaderamente era espectacular, era una cristalera que dejaba ver lo que pasaba al exterior de la sala, pero que para los de ahí fuera tan sólo era un simple espejo. Esta cristalera había sido un capricho que la subinspectora Berry se había podido dar al reformar la comisaría, pues ella era la mano derecha de Will y el ojo izquierdo de Sue. Pero seamos francos, se la había ganado a pulso cerrando positivamente todos los casos en los que había intervenido. Unos golpes en la puerta sacaron a la morena de su embelesamiento.

**Rachel: **¿Si?

**Quinn: **¿Puedo pasar?

**Rachel: **Genial, has llegado a tu hora.

**Quinn: **Eso siempre.

Rachel se levantó de su silla y se puso en camino hacía la puerta.

**Rachel: **No hace falta que pases _–decía mientras caminaba-_.

**Quinn: **Como tú quieras.

**Rachel: **Te estaba esperando.

**Quinn: **Ah, ok. ¿Vamos a terminar de ver las instalaciones?

**Rachel: **Por supuesto. Te queda por ver lo más interesante.

**Quinn: **¿Y el despacho?

**Rachel: **Ya tendrás tiempo de ver con detenimiento el despacho. Cuando te pases ahí las horas muertas, sólo querrás salir de él _–rió-_.

**Quinn: **No lo creo. Pero está bien.

**Rachel: **¿Vamos?

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y sonrió como siempre hacía. Al parecer Rachel no estaba tan cabreada como ella pensaba que iba a estar.

_-Menos mal que ha estado simpática. Y yo que pensaba que me iba a tener que marchar por no terminar pegándonos. Al parecer no es tan mala chica- pensó Quinn._

Rachel comenzó a ensañar las instalaciones que quedaban por ver. El gimnasio era un espacio reducido en el que podían realizar sus ejercicios diarios por turnos. En el centro tenían aparatos de musculación; al lado izquierdo las cintas de correr y las bicicletas estáticas, junto a ellas una plataforma vibradora último modelo. Al fondo unos sacos de boxeo colgaban del techo y, tras ellos, una amplia sala de suelo acolchado esperaba a ser usada como sala de estiramientos y relajación. Allí, de vez en cuando, se daban clases de defensa personal como ayuda a grupos reducidos de mujeres que habían sido maltratadas.

**Rachel: **¿Ves esa sala del fondo?

**Quinn: **Si. ¿Para qué sirve? ¿Dais clases de aerobic? _–preguntó ilusionada-_.

**Rachel: **¡Qué dices! Para nada…Aerobic dice…Aquí se dan clases de defensa personal.

**Quinn: **Se supone que ya sabemos de eso.

**Rachel: **De eso se trata. De que sepamos enseñar técnicas a mujeres que han sufrido algún tipo de maltrato.

**Quinn: **Vaya…qué sorpresa.

**Rachel: **En realidad es una iniciativa mía y de Santana. Total, esa sala no se utiliza para nada más.

**Quinn:** ¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer?

**Rachel: **Si quieres puedes apuntarte para impartir alguna clase. Santana lleva la lista de voluntarios. Sólo lo hacemos cuando no estamos de turno y hemos formado un grupito de mujeres interesadas.

**Quinn: **Primero me gustaría ver cómo lo hacéis. Quizá no valga para esto.

**Rachel: **Sólo has de enseñarles alguna técnica que puedan realmente llevar a la práctica. Piensa que vienen mujeres de todas las edades y todos los tamaños…

**Quinn: **Lo veo bastante complicado.

**Rachel: **¡Qué va! Si es muy divertido. Además, Sue está encantada con la iniciativa.

**Quinn: **¿También imparte clases?

**Rachel: **No. Pero le gusta ver cómo podemos salvar la vida de algunas mujeres. Es igual que los voluntariados para tráfico infantil, pero mucho más gratificante.

**Quinn: **¿También dais cursos de educación vial?

**Rachel: **Claro. Tenemos un pequeño parque habilitado para ello. Puedes apuntarte ahí también. Esta iniciativa la lleva Brittany.

**Quinn: **No sé por qué no me sorprende que sea ella quien la lleve…

**Rachel: **Se le dan bien los niños. Es perfecta para las clases. Aunque puedes ir con ella si lo prefieres. Santana y yo nos apañamos solas.

**Quinn: **Lo pensaré. Parece interesante…pero no te prometo nada.

**Rachel: **Tranquila, podemos ir despacio. Aún acabas de incorporarte _–sonrió-_.

Quinn ya conocía la sala de reuniones o sala central, pues el operativo había sido presentado allí el día anterior. Aquí no tardaron más que lo justo para aclarar cómo funcionaban los proyectores. El baño menos frecuentado y los despachos se encontraban también en la primera planta. La rubia alucinaba con todo lo que veía a su paso. Parecía que ésta comisaría tenía algo que la hacía especial. Todos formaban como una gran familia y se ayudaban unos a otros.

Tras esto, Rachel llevó a Quinn a la sala de tiro que se encontraba tras la comisaría. Tuvieron que bajar hasta el sótano y desde ahí atravesar un pasillo que las llevaba a un lugar más alejado. En un principio Quinn comenzó a asustarse; pensó que su compañera le iba a gastar cualquier broma de mal gusto por ser una novata. Pero no fue así, ni mucho menos. Habían pasado toda la mañana juntas y no se habían dirigido la palabra más de lo necesario.

**Rachel: **Y por fin la última sala: la de tiro.

**Quinn: **Pensé que ibas a llevarme a un calabozo -_dijo irónica-_.

**Rachel: **¿Calabozo? No, aquí solemos venir a quitarnos un poco el estrés de vez en cuando. Es mejor que disparar a alguien _–dijo riendo-_.

**Quinn: **Yo no le veo la gracia Berry _–sonaba seria-_.

**Rachel: **Solo era una broma. No voy a dispararte, tonta. No soy de esas.

**Quinn: **¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces cómo se supone que eres?

**Rachel: **Supongo que tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma, no es algo que yo te pueda contar.

**Quinn: **Ya, Claro. Rachel Berry es perfecta.

**Rachel:** No tanto como piensas…pero algo sí que lo soy. Para eso soy la mejor agente de esta comisaría…

**Quinn:** Lo que yo decía…viva el ego de mi compañera…

**Rachel: **¿Sabes? Hoy me he levantado retadora… ¿Qué me dices?

**Quinn: **¿Cuáles son las condiciones?

**Rachel: **Tres balas, tres disparos. La mejor puntería gana.

**Quinn: **Hecho.

Las dos chicas, por su seguridad, se pusieron unas gafas preventivas y unos cascos que las protegían del sonido intenso que allí se producía. Se metieron cada una con su pistola en una cabina…y se prepararon para disparar. Tan sólo 10 segundos necesitó Quinn para realizar los tres disparos seguidos con la mirada fija en el punto más céntrico de aquél muñeco de papel. Rachel, sin embargo, se quedó mirando cómo su compañera era capaz de dar tres veces en el mismo punto sin tan siquiera respirar. Ella también era buena disparando, pero por esta vez se iba a dejar ganar.

**Rachel: **¡Dios mio Fabray! Eso ha sido espectacular.

_-Parece que a la rubia se le da bien hacer esto…Quizá no estaba equivocada Sue en eso de que me mandaba una compañera de 10-._

**Quinn: **Lo sé _–sonrió triunfante-_. En Los Ángeles nadie tenía la habilidad de disparar tan rápido y con tan buena puntería, como lo hago yo. Por eso soy la mejor. ¿Qué tal si pruebas a hacerlo tú?

**Rachel: **Realmente te mereces ganar.

**Quinn: **¿Por qué?

**Rachel: **No creo que pueda superarlo.

**Quinn: **Eso no vale. Una apuesta es una apuesta… A todo esto… ¿qué estamos apostando?

**Rachel:** El doble turno que a una de las dos nos toca hacer hoy.

En ese instante Rachel se volvió a colocar los cascos insonorizados para disponerse a disparar. Quinn la imitó. Tan sólo 8 segundos necesitó Rachel para poner las tres balas justo encima del centro del muñeco de papel. Sí, en el mismo lugar dónde había acertado Quinn.

**Quinn: **Eres una puta máquina.

_-Y yo que pensaba que la jodida no quería disparar porque era un poco malilla…Me ha dejado muerta-_.

**Rachel: **¿Te creías mejor que yo? Quizá allá en Los Ángeles nadie te hiciese sombra, pero aquí en Nueva York hay otro agente con las mismas capacidades que tú.

**Quinn: **Será bueno para nuestro trabajo. Tener a alguien tan bueno disparando a mi lado me alienta.

_-Si, en realidad esa enana de ojos marrones tenía un don en el arte del disparo. Nunca había visto algo parecido. En Los Ángeles sólo ella era capaz de realizar esas maniobras. Quizá esta vez podría ser diferente…Tener una compañera a su altura podría llevarlas a la gloria, pero lo mejor es que ahora podría estar mucho más tranquila. ¿O tal vez no? En realidad ese carácter impulsivo de Rachel no le gustaba un pelo…le recordaba a su antigua actitud-._

**Rachel: **En fin, ya va siendo hora de que comamos algo… ¿no te parece?

**Quinn: **Supongo _–dijo mirando su reloj-_. Pero tú mandas.

**Rachel: **Deberíamos ir a comer, estoy que me muero. No sé si voy a ser capaz de aguantar tantas horas hoy.

**Quinn: **Entonces… ¿quién gana la apuesta?

**Rachel: **¿Hoy? Yo, así que harás lo que te mande.

_-Qué bien sonaban esas palabras. "Harás lo que te mande" y encima sin rechistar…porque si no, te recordaré quién es la puta ama disparando al mismo objetivo 3 veces seguidas sin quitar la vista de él, dijo Rachel para sus adentros-._

A Quinn realmente no le gustaba la idea de haber perdido, pero tampoco iba a molestarse. La forma en que Rachel le había ganado rebajaba su orgullo a la mitad. En realidad, podría haberle ganado con una revancha, pero por hoy creía que ya había conectado lo suficiente con su compañera. No quería dar un paso más, no quería cogerle cariño. Aunque ninguna de las dos se iban a dejar coger cariño tan fácilmente…

Ambas llegaron al bar que frecuentaban los agentes para comer y allí ya se encontraban las chicas esperándolas para comer. Les habían guardado sitio, pero a Quinn no le apetecía mucho compartir mesa con Rachel. No después de la que se había organizado el día anterior.

**Brittany: **¡Hey chicas! Estamos aquí.

**Santana: **¡Berry, Fabray!

**Quinn: **Creo que nos gritan a nosotras Rachel _–dijo mirándola de reojo-._

**Rachel: **Claro, a quién si no…

Rachel se acercó hasta dónde se encontraban sus amigas y las saludó con unos abrazos y besos enormes. Sin embargo, Quinn desde el mismo lugar en el que se había quedado mirando saludaba con la mano a las dos chicas y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

**Brittany: **Quinnie… ¿vienes?

**Santana:** Te hemos guardado un sitio a ti también.

**Quinn: **Lo siento chicas, hoy no puedo comer con vosotras. He quedado _–mintió-_.

Hoy Quinn intentaría comer con cualquiera que no fuesen ellas, pues la última vez la comida se volvió un poco tensa con su presencia. Debía darles un respiro. Sin embargo, las chicas se quedaron un poco mosqueadas porque no sabían qué le ocurría a la rubia. Finn, que había escuchado aquello, se acercó a ella para proponerle comer con él.

**Finn: **Perdona guapa, ¿buscabas a alguien? _–dijo acercándose a ella sonriendo-_.

**Quinn: **En realidad…bueno, buscaba alguien con quién compartir mesa para la comida.

**Finn: **¿No comes con ellas? _–dijo señalando a las chicas con la cabeza-_.

**Quinn:** Hoy no. No creo que sea una buena idea.

**Finn: **Yo tengo una mesa reservada ahí al fondo a la derecha. ¿La ves? Es la única que queda vacía…

**Quinn: **Sí, creo que si la veo…_-sonrió tímidamente-_.

**Finn: **Pues mitad de ella es toda tuya _–le ofreció su mano para llegar hasta ahí-_.

**Quinn: **Gracias agente Hudson _–volviendo a sonreír y cogiendo la mano de éste-_. Será un placer compartir esa mesa con usted.

**Finn: **Mejor llámame Finn.

Desde la mesa de las amigas se podía notar como Rachel se moría por saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo con su compañera y el estúpido recepcionista. No podría creer que Quinn hubiese accedido a coger la mano de ese inútil y haberse dejado guiar hasta aquella mesa. En realidad, lo que no se podía creer era que las hubiese dejado de lado a ellas por él. No pudo resistirse en hablar con sus amigas del tema.

**Rachel: **¿Habéis visto a Quinn?

**Santana:** Si claro, ha venido contigo, ¿no?

**Rachel: **No me refiero a eso…

**Santana: **¿Entonces?

**Brittany: **Supongo que lo dirá por Finn. Se acaban de ir cogiditos de la mano. Ha sido muy tierno.

En ese momento Santana se daba cuenta de que se había perdido algo. Estaba tan absorta leyendo la carta que no se había percatado de la situación.

**Santana: **¡Mierda! Siempre me pierdo las mejores.

**Brittany:** San…no sé para qué miras la carta, si siempre que venimos pides lo mismo... Además, tampoco ha sido para tanto.

**Rachel: **Sí que lo ha sido…Nos ha dejado plantadas por ése.

**Brittany: **Que haga lo que quiera Rach. No tiene por qué venir sólo con nosotras. También puede hacer otros amigos.

**Santana:** Eso Rachel, no te comas la cabeza. Seguro que es una tontería.

**Rachel: **¿Una tontería? ¡Se han cogido de la mano San!

**Santana:** ¿Estoy oliendo a celos Berry?

**Rachel:** Ni hablar.

**Santana: **Oh, sí. Sí que lo huelo…Mi olfato no me falla.

**Rachel: **No seas idiota.

**Santana: **¿Estás segura?

**Rachel: **Por supuesto.

**Santana:** Pues entonces déjala en paz.

Y las chicas no sacaron más el tema a relucir. Pensaban que quizá Quinn había quedado con otros compañeros para conocerlos también. No iban a ser ellas la exclusiva.

La comida transcurrió con éxito para todos aquél día y Quinn no había podido quedar más encantada con ese tipo tan simpático. Aún no entendía por qué sus compañeros lo trataban de esa forma tan despectiva, no parecía tan mal chico. Había algo en él que le llamaba la atención, pero no sabría explicar lo que era.

**Quinn:** La primera vez que te vi, pensé que eras un chulo y prepotente.

**Finn:** ¿Por qué?

**Quinn:** Hombre…Intentaste ligar conmigo tan sólo por mi físico.

**Finn: **Eso no es cierto.

**Quinn: **¿Ah no?

**Finn: **¡Claro que no! Parecías una chica simpática.

**Quinn:** Y guapa…

**Finn:** También. Guapa también.

**Quinn: **Entonces te acercaste a mí sólo por mi físico. Lo que yo decía.

**Finn:** ¡Nooo!

**Quinn:** Si Finn. Pero no pasa nada. Yo sé que soy una chica guapa…

_-Parece que esta chica se lo tiene un poco creído, ¿no? Pero nadie puede negar que es muy guapa, quizá por eso se pueda dar el lujo de saber que lo es y lo aproveche para ligar- pensó Finn._

**Quinn: **Pero lo que no me gusta es que intentaras ligar conmigo sólo por lo que soy por fuera. Finn… ¿me estás escuchando?

**Finn:** Ehh…esto… sí. Claro que sí.

**Quinn:** ¿Y qué era lo que estaba diciendo?

**Finn: **Que eres guapa.

**Quinn:** ¿Guapa? ¿Desde hace cuánto que te has perdido en la conversación?

**Finn: **Supongo que desde que dijiste que sabes que eres una chica guapa. Es lo último que recuerdo.

**Quinn:** Ya veo…

**Finn: **Cuéntame qué decías entonces.

**Quinn:** De eso nada. Has perdido tu oportunidad de saberlo.

**Finn: **Venga, por favor…No seas así. Sólo estaba pensando en un papeleo que tengo que hacer después y se me fue la cabeza en mis asuntos.

**Quinn:** Está bien _–intentó no ser muy dura-_. Decía que no me gusta que intentes ligar conmigo sólo por lo que ves.

**Finn: **Pues déjame conocerte por dentro, ¿no crees?

**Quinn:** Tendrás que ganártelo.

**Finn:** ¿Cómo?

**Quinn:** Tú sabrás. Eres el interesado… ¿no?

**Finn:** Claro.

**Quinn: **Pues entonces tendrás que saber hacer cosas para ganarte a tu jefa. No te lo pondré fácil.

**Finn:** Podré intentarlo…

Rachel, ya de pie para salir hacia comisaría, dudó en si interrumpir o no a su compañera. Por una parte quería hacerlo, pues le molestaba que pasara tiempo con Finn y que éste tratase de ligársela….pero, por otra parte, no estaba muy segura de si hacerlo iba a estar bien. Quinn no le pertenecía y tenía el derecho de conocer a todos los agentes de la comisaría. Pero… ¿Por qué Finn? Al final se decidió y se acercó a los dos tortolitos que coqueteaban como dos adolescentes de secundaria. Estaba molesta pero no quería sonar celosa, así que intentó camuflar su malestar y sonreír falsamente a los dos.

**Rachel: **Quinn, debemos empezar a organizar un poco el tema del operativo _–comentó serena e ignorando al chico-_.

**Quinn: **¿Tiene que ser justo ahora? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada con…Finn? _–le vaciló-_.

**Rachel: **Me da exactamente igual lo que estés haciendo con el imbécil este…pero tu horario de descanso ha finalizado _–le ordenó-_.

**Quinn: **¿Y eso quién lo ha decidido Berry? ¿Quién decide cuándo acaba mi descanso?

**Rachel: **Hasta el momento…yo.

**Quinn: **No eres mi jefa…

**Rachel: **Ni tampoco tu niñera. Te veo en el despacho. A ver lo que tardas.

**Quinn: **Tranquila, no tardaré. Me despido y salgo.

Rachel se marchaba satisfecha por saber que la rubia había estado a la altura de la situación. Le había dicho que no tardaría, eso era buena señal. No estaba cabreada.

_-Menos mal que Quinn no se ha tomado a mal que le interrumpiese el postre. Igual le he hecho hasta un favor…porque Finn es un completo idiota. Seguro que ya se ha dado cuenta-._

Quinn se despidió de Finn dándole las gracias por lo agradable que había sido con ella y por haber compartido mesa. El chico, embobado, no supo qué decir nada más que sonreír y afirmar con unos botecitos en su cabeza que empezaban a confirmar a Quinn el por qué la gente lo llamaba estúpido. Pero no por eso dejaba de ser adorable. Quizá solo era un poco despistado.

**Quinn: **Lo siento. He de irme o mi niñera bajará a buscarme.

**Finn: **No pasa nada. Sé cómo es Berry.

**Quinn:** ¿Y cómo se supone que es?

**Finn: **Muy estricta y exigente.

**Quinn: **¿Tanto?

**Finn:** Demasiado. A veces se pasa, de hecho.

**Quinn: **Bueno, tendrá que bajar esos humos si quiere seguir siendo una parte importante en esta comisaría.

**Finn: **¿Por qué dices eso?

**Quinn: **Porque tendrá que amoldarse a mi forma de trabajar también. No sólo va a ser lo que ella diga. Las dos somos subinspectoras, ¿recuerdas?

**Finn:** Pues espero que verdaderamente cambie un poco en ese aspecto.

**Quinn: **No te prometo nada.

**Finn:** Lo vas a tener difícil.

**Quinn:** Te veo luego Finn. Gracias por todo.

**Finn: **Gracias a ti preciosa.

Quinn se ruborizó y salió contenta por la comida tan agradable que el chico le había hecho pasar. Pero seguía pensando en Rachel… ¿Para qué habría venido a interrumpirle? Desde luego, la chica era un poco rara.

_-Santana tenía razón. Rachel es un poco rara…No sé por qué tiene que interrumpir una comida personal. No creo que sea buena idea ir a comer todos al mismo sitio porque de esta manera nunca se puede desconectar del trabajo-._

Tan sólo pasaron diez minutos desde que Quinn abandonó el local para llegar al despacho en el que una Rachel desesperada trataba de no explotar.

**Rachel: **¡Por fin te dignas a aparecer Fabray!

**Quinn: **Solo he tardado diez minutos.

**Rachel: **Suficientes para tener que quedarnos hasta más tarde.

**Quinn: **¿Cómo?

**Rachel: **Estamos perdiendo tiempo y el tiempo es oro.

**Quinn: **Está bien,¿Por dónde empezamos? _–intentó no molestar más a su compañera-_.

En realidad poco le importaba a Rachel preparar el operativo en ese momento. Lo que más le apetecía era acercarse a Quinn y besarla. Sí, besarla porque sentía una atracción física que no podía controlar. Al fin y al cabo era el doble de su novia y una no es de piedra…Pero debía mantener la compostura si no quería perder el respeto de su compañera. En ese mismo instante Quinn se giró para seguir los pasos de Rachel que deambulaba por la sala y entonces se dió cuenta.

**Quinn: **¡Berry! ¡Madre mia! ¿Qué es esto? _–dijo señalando sorprendida la enorme cristalera de su despacho-_.

**Rachel: **Una cristalera Quinn.

**Quinn: **Si, ya lo veo. Pero…desde ahí abajo no se aprecia que existiera tal cristalera.

**Rachel: **Una tiene sus trucos para poder espiar sin ser observada.

**Quinn: **¿Enserio? ¿Qué es como una especie de cristal reflectante como los que hay en las salas de interrogatorios?

**Rachel: **Si, algo así.

**Quinn: **¡Dios! Esto es sumamente excitante.

**Rachel: **¿A que sí?

**Quinn: **Digo el poder hacer aquí lo que te diese la gana sin ser visto, a la misma vez que tú si puedes ver. ¡Whow! Como te lo montas Rachel.

**Rachel: **¿Querrías probarlo?

**Quinn: **¿Cómo dices?

**Rachel: **¿Te gustaría saber lo que es tener sexo aquí arriba sin que los de ahí _–señaló hacía las oficinas- _se den cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo?

**Quinn: **Eso ha sonado demasiado bien Rach.

**Rachel: **Qué pasa rubia, ¿te excita hacerlo en lugares públicos?

**Quinn: **Yo solo espero que no traigas aquí a tu novia. Más que nada porque ahora trabajamos aquí las dos.

**Rachel: **Eso no va a suceder nunca _–dijo seria-_.

**Quinn: **Tampoco te lo tomes a mal…Es sólo que no me parece correcto…

Rachel rápidamente cambió el tema de conversación y comenzó a hablar a Quinn sobre el caso que tenían entre manos. Ambas organizaron la primera fase del operativo. A las dos les vino bien empezar a centrarse en el trabajo.

**Rachel: **Entonces quedamos en que el sábado a las 20:00 salimos de vigilancia. Cogeremos la furgoneta número 3 y haremos guardia en la puerta del local. Hasta entonces tenemos libre.

**Quinn: **Vale, me vendrá bien para ir a la fiesta.

**Rachel: **Es verdad, la fiesta.

**Quinn: **¿Vendrás?

**Rachel:** Supongo. Es la bienvenida de mi compañera, no podría perdérmelo.

**Quinn: **Después del enfado de ayer, no pensé que quisieras venir.

**Rachel:** Una tiene su orgullo. Pero en el fondo no soy tan mala.

**Quinn: **Supongo. Pero también has de dejar a los demás hacer cosas.

**Rachel: **Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo Quinn.

**Quinn: **¿Por qué? Si es muy fácil.

**Rachel: **No para mí.

**Quinn: **¿Puedo saber por qué?

**Rachel:** Pues porque estoy acostumbrada a ser la que lleva el mando.

**Quinn: **Acabáramos Rachel. ¿Y por eso te tienes que pelear con tus amigas?

**Rachel:** No, no es lo que quería. Pero me han obligado a ello…Debieron decirme lo que tramaban.

**Quinn: **En verdad la idea fue de Brittany. No se lo tomes en cuenta. Sólo trataba de ser amable conmigo, después de lo del gato.

**Rachel: **¿Brittany? Pero si Santana dijo que era idea de ambas.

**Quinn: **Sí, pero no es verdad. Fue Britt. De hecho, Santana ni siquiera estaba en la sala de reuniones cuando hablamos de ello.

**Rachel: **O sea… que trataba de protegerla. ¡Qué perra!

_-Claro. Todo empezaba a encajar. Santana había estado conmigo cuando el resto aún permanecía en la sala de reuniones. Había sido buena protegiendo a Britt, pero no debió echarse la culpa. No de ese modo…-_.

**Quinn: **Supongo. ¿Lo hace a menudo?

**Rachel: **Eso parece…

**Quinn: **Pues le puede jugar una mala pasada… ¿no crees?

**Rachel: **En este caso no. Yo no me voy a enfadar con ellas. Sería absurdo.

**Quinn: **¿Y en qué caso entonces?

**Rachel: **Pues que tanta protección puede debilitar a Brittany. Y eso no nos interesa.

**Quinn: **Supongo. ¿Pero ellas son parientes o algo?

**Rachel: **Sólo amigas. Pero como si fuesen hermanas. No sé si lo entiendes.

**Quinn: **Claro que lo entiendo. No te preocupes, no tienes por qué contarme nada más.

**Rachel: **En realidad no lo iba a hacer.

**Quinn: **Ok.

**Rachel: **No es que no quiera…es que no creo que sea de nuestra incumbencia hablar sobre los demás. Con respecto a otras cosas…hablamos de lo que quieras.

**Quinn: **Está bien. Lo apuntaré para la próxima. Nada de hablar de los demás _–dijo sarcástica-_.

**Rachel: **Muy bien. Así me gusta.

Mientras tanto Brittany y Santana hacían unas compras en el centro comercial para la decoración de la fiesta. Se presentaba una situación un tanto polémica pues ambas tenían dos concepciones diferentes de lo que era una fiesta por todo lo alto.

**Santana: **¿Qué narices hacemos en el centro comercial Britt?

**Brittany: **Pues comprar globos, una tarta, el confeti… _-dijo inocentemente y muy emocionada-_.

**Santana: **Britt, no es una fiesta de cumpleaños de un niño de 12 años… _-dijo tiernamente-._

**Brittany: **Pues a mí me gustan ese tipo de fiestas.

**Santana: **A ver Britt…cómo te explico. En estas fiestas lo que se suele hacer es ir a cenar por ahí y luego terminar en cualquier pub o discoteca bebiendo alcohol hasta perder la noción del tiempo.

**Brittany: **Está bien, pero sigo pensando que el confeti es buena idea.

**Santana: **Y dale con el confeti.

**Brittany: **Es muy bonito. Y de colores…

**Santana: **Mira Britt…será mejor que nos vayamos.

**Brittany: **San, ¿puedo traer mi unicornio a la fiesta?

**Santana: **¡Joder Britt! Ya de paso tráete también al puto gato.

**Brittany: **Estoy peleada con Lord Tubbington, lo pillé haciendo trampa jugando al póker. No creo que lo deje venir.

**Santana: **¿Al póker?

**Brittany:** Sí. Lo ha hecho sin mi consentimiento y eso no está bien.

**Santana: **Brittany…Será mejor que ni Tubbi ni el unicornio nos acompañen. Podrían perderse y no los volverías a ver nunca más. Y eso no es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

**Brittany: **¿Perderse? ¿Por qué? Si vienen con nosotras San.

**Santana: **Mira cielo, no sé si es buena idea de que vayamos acompañadas…Cuando luego quieras ir a bailar a la pista y no tengas con quién dejarlos… ¿qué vas a hacer?

**Brittany: **Vale. Quizá deba castigarlos sin salir de casa. Al fin y al cabo Lord Tubbington me ha engañado y el unicornio me lo ha escondido. Les vendrá bien una buena lección.

**Santana: **Pues entonces castiguemos a los dos renacuajos y disfrutemos de la fiesta. ¿Vale?

**Brittany: **Si. Estoy deseando ver la cara de Quinn. Aunque no sé si le va a hacer mucha gracia que no haya confeti.

**Santana: **¿Sabes qué? Vamos a por una bolsa gigante de ese estúpido confeti y tirémoslo por la pista cuando dediquemos la canción de cumpleaños a la nueva.

**Brittany: **Eso ha sonado genial.

**Santana: **Lo sé. Venga, vamos que aún nos quedan cosas que terminar.

Rachel y Quinn habían seguido trabajando hasta tarde, pero no pudieron resistirse a ir por un rato al gimnasio. Rachel lo hacía asiduamente y Quinn empezaba a coger el ritmo de la morena. Ambas estaban en forma; podían pasar horas sobre las cintas de correr o las bicicletas estáticas conectadas a su música, a través de sus iPod. No se hablaban, pero les gustaba hacerse compañía. Era una sensación difícil de explicar.

**Rachel: **Creo que por hoy me he machado bastante.

**Quinn:** No puedo creer que Rachel Berry esté diciéndome esto a mí.

**Rachel:** ¿Por qué?

**Quinn: **Pensaba que estabas en forma.

**Rachel: **Y lo estoy.

**Quinn:** Pues parece que te gano _–dijo sonriendo-_.

**Rachel: **No digas estupideces Fabray.

**Quinn:** Yo sólo digo lo que pienso. Y pienso que te la das de deportista, pero mira…te escaqueas a la primera de cambio.

**Rachel:** Eso no es cierto.

**Quinn: **Oh, sí que lo es.

**Rachel: **Es sólo que todos los días no tenemos la misma energía para gastar.

**Quinn: **¿No has comido bien hoy?

**Rachel: **No mucho.

**Quinn:** ¿Por qué?

**Rachel: **Se me quitó el hambre de repente.

_-Y por tu culpa imbécil. Que nada más que de verte tonteando con el idiota de Finn se me revolvía el estómago-_.

**Quinn: **Bueno, entonces no te esfuerces mucho. No quiero que te encuentres mal y tenga que llevarte a urgencias _–dijo riendo-_.

**Rachel:** Tranquila, estoy bien. Es sólo que tengo un día un poco chungo…

**Quinn:** ¡No me digas más! Estás en esos días de mujeres, ¿no?

**Rachel:** Sí, es eso…

En realidad Rachel no estaba así porque le hubiese venido el periodo menstrual. Se encontraba así porque un millón de sensaciones empezaron a crearse en su cuerpo. No podía dejar de estar al lado de Quinn, aunque no cruzasen ni una palabra. No podía evitar morirse de celos cuando la vio tontear con Finn en el restaurante…Pero aún era pronto para saber qué estaba sintiendo por su compañera. Aún era temprano para saber si aquello que sentía era algo llamado amor o simplemente atracción.

* * *

¡Hola chicas!

¿Qué tal vais?

Espero que este nuevo capítulo os deje un buen sabor de boca.

La próxima actualización será el próximo lunes 23. Seré fiel a actualizar lunes y jueves, siempre que sea posible.

Entiendo que estéis locas con el tema de Charlie y empecéis a sentir que os perdéis. Pero esa era mi intención en estos primeros capítulos. Qué mala soy…muhahahahaha. Pero el tema no se quedará inconcluso, ya veréis que es un tema cerrado y lo sabréis muy pronto.

Un abrazo.

DiLea.


	7. La fiesta

_**La fiesta**_

_Dos días más tarde. Sábado 30, 16:00 horas._

Rachel no había descansado muy bien, pero lo suficiente para poder ir a trabajar sin quedarse dormida en cada rincón. Nunca pensó que dejar la medicación le produciría tal dependencia… A veces las pastillas eran más enemigas que amigas, pues había tenido que sufrir algún que otro momento de sueño trabajando días atrás. Ese día Rachel llegaba a comisaría cinco minutos tarde, pues se había entretenido en comprar dos vasos de café: uno para ella y otro para su compañera. Estaba decidida a empezar esa "nueva vida"; sin pastillas y con un nuevo objetivo: Quinn.

Sin embargo, nadie estaba en comisaría. Todos estaban resacosos por la gran fiesta que Brittany había dado en honor a la nueva; todos incluso Sue Sylvester. Por eso, la comisaria había decidido dar unos minutos de tregua ese día a sus agentes. No tardaron mucho en aparecer Santana y Brittany, pues a pesar de la tregua no les gustaba llegar tarde a trabajar y estaban acostumbradas en madrugar después de una buena fiesta.

**Rachel:** ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? Se supone que esto es una comisaría y deberían estar trabajando.

**Santana: **Tranquilízate enana, Sylvester les dió anoche una tregua. Creo que se volvió completamente loca en la fiesta.

¡Claro! ¡La fiesta! ¡Cómo se le había olvidado aquello! Mierda, se suponía que debía al menos aparecer en el día que daban la bienvenida a su compañera. Pero no, ella se sumergió en sus pensamientos, pues haber pasado aquel jueves con la nueva le había recordado su antigua vida.

**Rachel:** Es verdad…la estúpida fiesta… No sé cómo Sue ha podido hacer esto, con lo recta que es ella… _-se giró rápidamente en dirección a su despacho y decidió esperar allí, tomándose su café por supuesto-_.

**Santana:** No sé que le pasa a ésta, de verdad Britt. Uff, a veces la mataría.

**Brittany:** No pasa nada San. Déjala. Seguro que ayer fue un día muy duro para ella.

En ese momento Quinn hacía una aparición estelar en comisaría junto a Finn. Ella, tan guapa como el día anterior, entró en la comisaría sonriendo y "jugueteando" con el chico. Eran unos juegos tontos, que a la vista de los demás hasta parecían estúpidos; como él.

**Quinn:** ¿Cómo están las mejores compañeras del mundo esta tarde? _–avanzó hacia las dos chicas con los brazos abiertos, abrazando a ambas a la vez-_.

**Santana:** Supongo que con resaca. Al fin y al cabo no paramos de beber.

**Brittany:** Buah, yo ni siquiera pude llegar a casa. Anoche tuve que quedarme a dormir con San, no me podía ni tener en pie Quinnie.

**Quinn:** Tampoco fue para tanto. No estáis acostumbradas a lo que es una verdadera fiesta. Por cierto, ¿ha llegado ya Berry?

**Santana:** Sí y será mejor que vayas a su despacho antes de que te patee el culo. No está de muy buen humor. Parece que le ha afectado lo de la fiesta.

**Quinn:** No me importa, ella no fue capaz ni de ir a mi fiesta aunque solo fuese a saludar. Me prometió que vendría. No pienso entrar ahí sonriéndole, si es lo que pretende.

**Santana: **¡Heeyy! No te pases Fabray. Ella no te ha hecho nada. Ve a verla anda.

**Quinn: **Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Hasta después chicas. _–dió un tierno beso en la mejilla a Finn y una cachetada a Santana, mostrando una sonrisa huyendo del lugar-._

**Santana: **¡Heeeey! _–echándose mano al culo-._

**Brittany:** Ciao guapa.

_-¿Acaba Quinn de tocarle el culo a Santana? ¿Por qué habrá hecho eso? Es un poco raro… ¿no? No puedo dejar de mirar el culo de Santana…Dios, no sé qué me pasa- pensaba Finn_.

**Santana:** ¿Qué miras Finesa?

**Finn:** Nada. Sólo me he quedado un poco confuso.

**Santana:** ¿Por qué?

**Finn:** Porque Quinn te ha tocado el culo…

**Santana:** ¿Estás de coña? Ha sido una broma.

**Brittany:** Yo también lo he visto Santana. No disimules.

**Finn: **Si ella también lo ha visto… Es que ha pasado.

**Brittany: **Yo sólo digo que he visto cómo Quinn le daba en el culo de broma. No que le estuviese tocando el culo…Eres un paranoico.

**Finn: **¿Paranoico? ¡Y tú una estúpida!

**Santana: **Deja de meterte con Brittany _–dijo amenazándole con el dedo-_. ¿Me has oído? O te las tendrás que ver conmigo amorfo. No me asustas. Soy mejor que tú y lo sabes.

**Brittany: **¿Me has dicho estúpida?

**Finn: **Sí, es lo que eres. ¿No puedes ser un poco más normal? _–dijo mientras se alejaba de las chicas hasta su puesto de trabajo-_.

**Santana: **¡Cállate imbécil! _–gritó-_. Te he dicho que no te metas con ella. Esto ya es un problema personal… ¿me oyes? Llévate cuidado con lo que dices o te las verás conmigo. Ya estás advertido grandullón.

**Brittany: **Tranquilízate San. Déjalo. El estúpido es él, que se cree el rey de la comisaría y no es más que un pringado de turno.

Las chicas terminaban la discusión con el recepcionista dándose un fuerte abrazo. Finn necesitaba dárselas de importante e infravalorar a alguien para sentirse bien y siempre lo hacía con ella. Sabía que Brittany era la más débil de mente. Menos mal que Santana estaba ahí para protegerla; pero no nos equivoquemos, Brittany sabía defenderse sola y no necesitaba a nadie… Estaba claro que la rubita ya no se iba a callar, aunque en el fondo le gustaba que Santana la protegiese.

Rachel, desde su despacho, había visto toda la escena. Aquella chica nueva parecía tan simpática con todo el mundo…Pero no estaba segura de que así lo fuese con ella. Había estado quejándose todo el tiempo y había sido un poco distante. Quizás solo estaba viendo "fantasmas" y Quinn la trataba igual que a los demás, pero ella esperaba que fuese de forma diferente. Esperaba que la tratase igual que lo hacía su exnovia. Quizá ese era el problema.

Desde ese momento, Rachel comenzó a sentir celos por el comportamiento de la rubia hacia los demás. Estaba dispuesta; debería de averiguar la manera de acercarse a su compañera. No iba a permitir que otros se la arrebatasen. Sonó la puerta.

**Quinn: **Buenas tardes inspectora Berry. ¿Puedo pasar? _–dijo asomando la cabeza después de haber tocado la puerta-_.

**Rachel: **De hecho deberías haberlo hecho hace cosa de media hora_ –dijo mirando su reloj-. _Aquí te he traído un café, supongo que ya estará frío.

**Quinn: **Lo siento, no me apetece. Pero gracias. Ha sido todo un detalle por tu parte.

**Rachel: **No hay de qué, tan sólo me pillaba de paso y pensé que quizá lo necesitarías después de la gran fiesta de bienvenida, pues hoy tenemos que estar al cien por cien en la vigilancia.

_-Sí que se acordaba de la fiesta…Entonces no fue porque no quiso y encima me lo restriega esta tarde. Qué poco corazón tiene, pensó Quinn-_.

**Quinn: **Bueno, la fiesta…tampoco fue para tanto.

_Flashback. _

Los compañeros se fueron a cenar a un restaurante muy conocido en la ciudad y bastante caro. Era una cena de bienvenida y no se podía celebrar en cualquier local. Conseguir una reserva allí era prácticamente imposible, pero no hay nada que Santana no pueda hacer. Al final Brittany había conseguido que doce de sus compañeros asistieran a la cita. Al entrar al restaurante Quinn se quedó helada.

**Quinn:** Este sitio es precioso.

**Santana:** ¿A que sí? Es uno de los restaurante más glamurosos de Nueva York.

**Quinn:** Y debe de ser bastante caro…

**Santana:** Y a ti qué más te da Fabray, si estás invitada.

**Quinn: **Me niego San. No podéis hacer esto…No podéis ofrecerme una fiesta y que encima no vaya a pagar.

**Brittany:** No tienes que preocuparte Quinnie. Ya está todo solucionado. Los chicos han sido muy amables accediendo a invitarte entre todos. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

**Santana: **Si a eso le sumas que más de uno quiere llevarte a la cama…Están encantados _–dijo riendo-_. Las chicas simplemente quieren ser tus amigas, o eso creemos.

**Quinn: **No seas mala Santana.

**Santana: **No lo soy. Sólo soy realista. Sólo hay que ver cómo te miran…Unos con deseo y otras con envidia rubia.

**Brittany: **Vamos a sentarnos ya, nos han dejado tres sitios juntos. Qué majos son.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún incidente, pues todos estaban contentos de hablar con la rubia. Le preguntaron por su vida en Los Ángeles; si ya se había mudado a un piso en Nueva York…que qué le parecía la gente de esta nueva ciudad…Quinn contestaba a cada una de las preguntas con una sonrisa en la boca, pero no paraba de preguntarse una y otra vez si Rachel iba a aparecer en cualquier momento.

_-Igual no ha podido venir a la cena y luego se pasa por el pub. Sí, debe de estar ocupada antes y vendrá más tarde. No hay que perder la esperanza, dicen que es lo último que se pierde-._

**Roger:** ¿Te has mudado sola a la ciudad?

**Quinn: **Si, claro.

**Roger: **¿No tienes pareja?

**Quinn:** Mmmm… ¿no? _–dijo levantando una ceja-_.

**Roger:** Eso es imposible. No es normal que una preciosidad como tú no tenga novio.

**Quinn:** Pues parece que sí puede ser normal. No, no tengo pareja.

**Roger:** Ajá. Interesante…

Quinn sonreía mientras otro de los chicos se acercaba hasta ella.

**Andy: **¡Hey! Bienvenida al equipo. No he tenido tiempo de presentarme. Soy Andy.

**Quinn: **Encantada Andy. Quinn Fabray _–extendió su mano-_.

**Andy: **Lo sé. Me han hablado muy bien de ti _–apretó la mano de la rubia y se acercó a ella para darle dos besos-_.

**Quinn:** ¿Si?

**Andy: **Estaba librando cuando te presentaron al resto y Roger se encargó de darme todo tipo de detalles sobre ti.

**Quinn: **Ajá. Me alegro por tí. Supongo que entonces no tengo nada que contarte _–sonó cortante-_.

**Andy: **Ahora veo que no exageraba cuando decía que eras una mujer de diez.

**Quinn: **¿Lo soy?

**Andy: **Claro. No hay más que verte…Eres guapísima y tienes un cuerpazo…

**Quinn: **Seguro que me lo dices porque sabes que soy la jefa.

**Andy: **¿La jefa? Qué va…te lo digo porque lo pienso.

**Quinn: **Pues espero que empieces a cambiar tus pensamientos hacía mi. No me interesas.

Quinn se giraba hacia el otro lado de la mesa y llegaba junto a Finn. Se sentía intimidada por el resto de chicos que babean por ella y sentían la necesidad de acercarse para entablar estúpidas conversaciones. Empezaba a sentirse incómoda, pues Santana y Brittany habían desaparecido de su vista.

**Finn:** Hola Quinn.

**Quinn:** Hey Finn.

**Finn: **¿Algún problema con esos?

**Quinn: **Son demasiado pesados.

**Finn: **Podemos charlar nosotros un rato. Así los evitas por un tiempo.

**Quinn: **Me parece bien. Necesito respirar con tanto pegajoso.

**Finn:** ¿Qué te ha parecido la cena?

**Quinn: **Espectacular. Este sitio es muy bonito, pero también un poco pijo. Yo soy más de otro estilo.

**Finn:** ¿De qué estilo?

**Quinn: **No es que no me guste esto…pero prefiero algo más sencillo.

**Finn: **Está bien saberlo para la próxima vez que hagamos una fiesta en tu honor.

**Quinn: **No creo que haya más fiestas en mi honor.

**Finn:** Eso nunca se sabe.

**Quinn: **Mejor que no, no me gustan las sorpresas. Accedí a esta fiesta porque me lo contaron.

**Finn: **Qué raro. A todo el mundo le gusta ser sorprendido.

**Quinn: **Menos a mí supongo.

**Finn: **Eres un tanto dura.

**Quinn: **Mucho.

**Finn: **¿Qué tal con Rachel?

**Quinn: **Bien, me ha enseñado las instalaciones.

**Finn: **¿Pero se ha portado bien contigo?

**Quinn:** Supongo.

**Finn: **Por cómo te trató el otro día…yo diría que no.

**Quinn: **El otro día no tenía una buena jornada. Entiéndela.

**Finn: **Mientras tú estés a gusto…lo veo bien.

**Quinn: **De momento va bien. No te preocupes, sé cuidarme solita.

**Finn:** Ah, no…no lo decía por eso.

**Quinn: **¿Entonces por qué?

**Finn: **Pues porque he oído rumores de que va a por ti.

**Quinn: **¿Qué va a por mí?

**Finn: **Si, al parecer no parece gustarle la idea de compartir despacho. Nunca ha querido tener compañero.

**Quinn: **Es normal. A mí tampoco me gustaría. ¿De qué más te has enterado?

**Finn: **De que os retásteis en la sala de tiro.

**Quinn: **Ajá. Sólo estábamos divirtiéndonos un rato. No veo que maldad hay en eso.

**Finn: **Pues que Rachel es muy competitiva. Llévate cuidado con esas cosas.

**Quinn: **De momento no ha hecho nada que me haya perjudicado.

**Finn: **Eso que tú lo sepas.

**Quinn:** ¿Tú lo sabes?

**Finn:** Bueno…sé que ha hablado con Sue _–mintió-._

**Quinn:** ¿Y sabes de qué ha hablado con ella?

**Finn: **Quiere encasquetarte todo el papeleo del operativo y ella salir a patrullar sola.

**Quinn:** No lo creo. Ya hemos preparado nuestra primera salida.

**Finn:** Entonces no le habrá dado permiso la comisaria.

**Quinn: **¿Permiso para qué Finn? Sé claro.

**Finn:** Quiere sacarte del operativo. Ella no se fía de ti.

**Quinn: **Eso habrá que verlo.

**Finn: **Ya te darás cuenta. Pero ya será demasiado tarde.

**Quinn: **No me puede hacer esto…

En ese momento Santana y Brittany interrumpían a su compañero. Habían salido al coche para recoger un regalo que habían comprado para la nueva. Se habían molestado en hacer una pequeña recolecta de dinero en comisaría para poder regalarle un pequeño detalle. Santana no estaba muy convencida con el regalo pero confiaba en Brittany, pues fue ella quién lo escogió.

Brittany traía consigo una gran bolsa de papel reflectante que a todos llamó la atención. Sí, era la bolsa de confeti más grande de todo el mercado. Dentro de ella, varias bolsas más pequeñas repartían la cantidad de papelillos que los chicos debían lanzar a Quinn. Ella ya se había encargado de pedir permiso al restaurante para poder pringar todo el suelo de estos papelillos.

**Santana:** A ver chicos…Un momento. Britt y yo queremos hacer un brindis.

**Brittany: **Si. Alcemos nuestras copas y brindemos por nuestra nueva compañera de trabajo Quinn Fabray. ¡A su salud! _–bebió un sorbo de su copa imitando al resto-_.

**Santana: **Porque esperamos que quiera formar parte de esta gran familia que formamos en nuestra comisaría. Y porque es tan maravillosa…que no nos gustaría que nos dejase en mucho tiempo. ¡Por Quinn!

**Todos:** ¡Salud! _–chocaron las copas y volvieron a beber-_.

**Brittany: **Y ahora…la parte más importante de esta cena. ¡Tachán!

**Santana: **Ahora es cuando se supone que suena el cumpleaños feliz…pero se ha debido romper el equipo de música _–dijo en voz alta y riendo-_.

Brittany comenzó a tirar confeti alrededor de Quinn y el resto de compañeros la imitaron, pues se habían molestado en hacer pequeñas bolsitas de confeti para todos. Los compañeros reían contentos de ver la reacción con la que la nueva se había tomado aquella idea tan infantil. Y es que Quinn no podía dejar de reír, aquella idea había sido fantástica. No era su cumpleaños, pero le gustaba el confeti; es más, hacía tiempo que nadie se había molestado en organizar nada para ella y esto le parecía muy agradable.

**Quinn: **Me gustaría decir unas palabras.

**Santana:** No, aún no puedes.

**Quinn: **¿Por qué?

**Santana: **Britt, ya es hora…

**Quinn: **¿De qué es hora?

**Brittany: **¡De darte tu regalo!

**Quinn: **¿Un regalo? Muchas gracias chicas. Esto…esto es demasiado.

**Brittany: **Ábrelo Quinnie.

**Santana: **Eso, ábrelo. Esperamos que te guste. Es de parte de toda la comisaría.

**Quinn: **¿De toda?

**Santana: **Sí. Todos han participado, incluso aquellos que no podían venir esta noche.

**Quinn: **¿Y Rachel?

**Santana: **Claro, es de parte de Rachel también.

Quinn no atinaba a abrir el paquete, pero al fin lo consiguió. Su cara lo decía todo: estaba más que sorprendida y es que aquél regalo era demasiado. Se ruborizó y sonrío ante la atenta mirada de todos. Mostró al resto el regalo y se dispuso a hablar.

**Quinn: **Esto es mucho más de lo que podría imaginar chicos _–dijo emocionada-_. Nunca antes me habían hecho un regalo con tan buen gusto sin tan siquiera conocerme. Me encanta. Esta chupa de cuero es impresionante. Muchas gracias de verdad. Muchas gracias por haberme recibido con los brazos abiertos y por ayudarme en los momentos en los que parece que no avanzo. Es un placer para mí haber sido trasladada a ésta comisaría. Estoy muy contenta y no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé hace tan sólo unas semanas. Gracias de nuevo.

**Brittany: **De nada. Te lo mereces. Has sido muy buena con todos.

**Quinn: **No, vosotros sois buenos conmigo. Santana, Brittany…no sé cómo agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. Sé que en parte tenéis mucho que ver en este regalo. Gracias por hacerme un hueco en vuestras vidas. Es muy importante para mi.

Quinn, muy emocionada, abrazada a las dos chicas y besaba sus mejillas. Después se levantó y fue repartiendo besos a todos los compañeros que esperaban atentos su turno.

La cena había transcurrido entre risas y bromas con los compañeros. Cuando todo acabó decidieron irse a un pub cercano al lugar…

**Quinn: **Oye, ¿sabes dónde está Rachel?_ –se empezaba a preocupar por su compañera-_.

**Santana: **Con el cabreo que cogió aquel día en la comida…no creo que aparezca _–excusándola, aunque ella sabía el verdadero motivo-_.

**Quinn: **Pero me dijo que vendría.

**Santana: **¿Sí? Pues debes de ser una afortunada. Nunca aparece en este tipo de fiestas.

**Quinn: **Se suponía que no estaba enfadada…O eso me dijo _–dijo en voz alta para sí misma-_.

Quinn se sentía mal, pues era obvio que a Rachel le había sentado mal la conversación de días antes…pero eso no era motivo para que no viniese a su fiesta. Estaba siendo una fiesta espectacular…pero le faltaba algo, y ese algo era Rachel Berry. Tras mucha espera, decidió seguir bebiendo y después de unas cuantas copas…Finn se aprovechó del momento acercándose a la rubia, ya que ésta empezaba a estar afectada por el alcohol.

**Finn: **Qué guapa estás esta noche.

**Quinn: **¿Sólo esta noche? Pensaba que lo estaba siempre.

**Finn: **_-Sonrió avergonzado- _Siempre lo estás, pero hoy más que nunca.

**Quinn: **Ah! Entonces…es bueno saberlo.

**Finn: **¿Me acompañarías en este baile?

**Quinn: **Yo no bailo.

**Finn: **Te he visto hacerlo con las chicas, estoy seguro de que me mientes.

**Quinn: **Piensa lo que quiera Hudson. No voy a discutir.

**Finn: **¡Hey! Tranquila…sólo quería que alegrases esa cara.

**Quinn: **Ya estoy alegre.

**Finn: **No lo creo. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

**Quinn: **Apuesto a que no.

**Finn: **¿Te gusta la magia?

**Quinn: **Mejor no respondo a eso…

**Finn: **¿Quieres que te haga un truco de magia?

**Quinn: **Fin…

**Finn: **Venga va…voy a hacerte uno.

**Quinn: **¿Quieres hacer un truco de magia? ¡Pues desaparece!

_-No se me pasa ni una. Ya está el plasta de Finn tonteando con la nueva. ¿Pero éste que se cree? Si hay mil tíos más buenos que él en este local y, sobre todo, esta noche. Ni de coña la rubia le va a seguir el rollo. O sí…Espera Santana. ¿Qué está pasando entre estos dos? Interesante…-._

En realidad a Quinn le parecía un total coñazo estar pendiente de Finn. Ella sólo quería pasar un rato agradable con él, quizá tenerlo como amigo…pero nada más. Sí, es verdad que le parecía adorable, pero de ahí a tener algo con él…no, que va. Ahora mismo sólo había una persona en su mente y esa persona no era Finn Hudson. Qué lástima que su compañera no hubiese venido esa noche…

**Santana: **Bueno, bueno, bueno…Parece que alguien está triunfando esta noche más que la Coca Cola.

**Quinn: **¿Qué dices San? Estás completamente loca _–se ruborizó-_.

**Santana: **Lo que oyes Fabray. Te he visto tonteando con Finn. ¿Te ha hecho ya sus truquitos de magia? Mira que es poco original.

**Quinn: **¿A ti también te ha hecho trucos de magia?

**Brittany:** Yo hago mejores trucos de magia que él. Todo el mundo lo sabe, lo que pasa que no los hago porque lo dejaría en total ridículo y tampoco es plan. Lo entiendes, ¿no?

**Quinn:** Vaya, parece que a todo el mundo le gusta la magia. Menos a mí.

**Santana: **A mí tampoco me gusta. Pero no pude evitar decirle que sí a ése idiota para poder dejarlo en ridículo.

**Quinn: **Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja… _-reía a carcajadas-_.

**Brittany: **¿De qué te ríes Quinnie?

**Quinn:** No sé…Supongo que me hace gracia.

**Brittany: **¿Finn?

**Quinn:** No.

**Santana:** ¿La magia?

**Quinn: **No.

**Brittany: **¿Entonces?

**Quinn: **No sé…

**Santana: **Creo que alguien va pasada de alcohol esta noche. Será mejor que no bebas más _-le quitó el vaso de la mano-_.

**Quinn: **¿Por qué? La noche sólo acaba de empezar…_-volvía a recuperar su vaso-._

_-Si digo la verdad…no tengo ni idea de por qué me río. Sólo me ha hecho gracia el tono con el que Santana ha dicho a Finn idiota. ¡Oh! ¡Dios! ¡Rachel! ¿Dónde está Rachel? Ya es tarde…debería haber salido de trabajar, de su cena o lo que quisiera que estuviese haciendo… ¿No va a venir?-_.

Quinn comenzaba a pensar demasiado y se dió cuenta del detalle; no dudó en seguir bebiendo y bailando al compás de la música. Se dejaba llevar por el ritmo de las canciones…Seguía bebiendo y bebiendo y entonces, en un arrebato, decidió buscar al recepcionista.

_-Si la estúpida de Rachel no viene, no puedo perder mi tiempo toda la vida esperándola. Será idiota…-._

**Quinn: **Hola Finn.

**Finn: **Subinspectora… Qué sorpresa.

**Quinn: **Yo no bailo, pero quizá puedas enseñarme tú -_fue directa-_.

**Finn: **Está bien. Espero que no se moleste si le piso los pies, yo tampoco soy buen bailarín.

**Quinn: **Entonces mejor lo dejamos. ¿Qué tal una copa?

**Finn: **Perfecto.

Tras una larga noche de charla y tonteo entre ambos… Los chicos habían empezado a coger confianza. Sí, parecía que Finn estaba cada vez más cerca de Quinn y eso le subía la autoestima. Quinn, por su parte, prefería no pensar. Estaba bien con Finn. Sólo estaba disfrutando de unas copas más junto a su compañero. Charlar era una buena forma de conocerse más a fondo.

**Finn: **Espero que Santana no te haya dicho nada malo sobre mí. Ella no me soporta.

**Quinn: **Qué va, puedes estar tranquilo. Ella no me dijo nada malo sobre tí _–mintió-_.

**Finn:** Entonces es genial. Es que cada vez que intento acercarme a alguna chica…ella termina convenciéndolas de que no es buena idea.

**Quinn:** ¿Tienes algún problema con ella?

**Finn:** No. Bueno sí. No para de defender a la imbécil de Brittany.

**Quinn:** ¿Imbécil?

**Finn: **Sí, es un poco estúpida y tonta… Podría ser un poco más normal. Siempre se lo digo y Santana la defiende. Me la tiene jurada.

**Quinn:** Normal que te quiera cruzar la cara.

**Finn: **¿Normal? ¡Es una salvaje!

**Quinn: **Yo también lo haría. Britt es encantadora y si te metes con ella, también te estás metiendo conmigo. Ella es mi amiga, ¿sabes?

**Finn: **Pero si acabas de conocerla. Ellas son malas. No son una buena compañía Quinn.

**Quinn: **¿Y quién eres tú para decidir eso Finn? ¿Quién eres tú para decidir si son o no una buena compañía? ¿Acaso te conozco a ti mucho más tiempo que a ellas?

**Finn: **Yo sólo quería aconsejarte. Las conozco demasiado. Mucho mejor que tú.

**Quinn:** Ya…Ahora ya entiendo todo…

**Finn: **¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

**Quinn: **El por qué la gente no quiere estar a tu lado. Eres un cínico.

Quinn en un arrebato se dió media vuelta y se alejaba de Finn sin abrir la boca. El chico corrió tras ella y la cogió del brazo.

**Finn:** Quinn, espera.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué pasa Finn? Déjame. No quiero hablar contigo.

**Finn:** Déjame explicarte.

**Quinn: **No me apetece. No quiero oír estupideces.

**Finn:** A ver…lo siento. No era mi intención meterme con tu amiga. Lo siento, de verdad.

**Quinn: **Disculparse no es suficiente. Deberías aprender a ser un poco más humilde, ¿sabes? No hagas lo que nunca te gustaría que hiciesen contigo.

**Finn:** De verdad que no era esa mi intención. Perdóname.

**Quinn:** Prométeme que no volverás a decir nada malo de Brittany; y mucho menos delante de mí.

**Finn:** Lo prometo.

**Quinn: **Por esta vez te la paso, pero estaré muy pendiente.

**Finn: **¿Te apetecería venir a mi casa? Podríamos tomar allí la última.

**Quinn: **Finn…Estoy borracha, pero no soy idiota. Sé cómo acaban estas cosas.

**Finn: **Pues al menos déjame acompañarte a casa…

**Quinn: **Está bien. Pero sólo acompañarme.

_Una hora más tarde._

_ Finn conducía su coche hasta la puerta de la casa de la rubia. El chico escuchaba atento las anécdotas que le contaba la rubia mientras le devolvía unas sonrisas. Ella iba sonriendo y charlando tranquilamente todo el camino. Sonrisas que Finn malinterpretó. _

**Quinn: **Es aquí, ya hemos llegado. Es éste edificio -_dijo señalando hacia fuera del coche-_.

**Finn: **Genial. Me ha encantado compartir esta noche contigo. Espero que se vuelva a repetir.

**Quinn: **Buenas noches Finn. Y gracias _–dijo sonriendo-_.

El chico fue acercándose lentamente hacia ella para besarla. Pero Quinn, colocó su mano sobre los labios del chico.

**Quinn: **Lo siento Finn…creo que aún es pronto para esto. No me gustaría precipitarme.

**Finn: **Pensaba que te gustaba.

**Quinn: **No es eso…Sólo quisiera conocerte un poco mejor.

_Fin flashback_

**Rachel **_-un poco molesta-_**: **Realmente me da igual Fabray. Ya te dije que lo que hagas con tu vida fuera de esta comisaría es cosa tuya…pero no vuelvas a llegar tarde.

_-Mierda. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de la fiesta? Soy idiota. Ahora Quinn estará enfadada conmigo y con razones-._

**Quinn: **No estoy a tus órdenes. Trátame de igual a igual.

**Rachel: **Aún no te mereces que confíe en ti. El día que lo haga podré tratarte como tal. Hasta el momento debes aprender de mí, por lo que eso me hace estar por encima.

**Quinn: **De momento _–dijo molesta-_. Por cierto, quiero preguntarte algo.

**Rachel: **Dime. ¿Qué quieres saber?

**Quinn: **Anoche en la fiesta me enteré de que has ido a hablar con la comisaria sobre mí. No me gusta que hables de mí a mis espaldas. Y mucho menos sin tener necesidad de hacerlo. Creo que he estado a la altura.

**Rachel:** ¿De qué hablas Quinn?

**Quinn: **Alguien me dijo que has ido a quejarte a Sue de mí. Que quieres sacarme del caso porque no confías en mí y que quieres dejarme solamente el papeleo.

**Rachel: **No digas estupideces Fabray. ¿Quién te ha dicho esa mentira?

**Quinn: **No te lo puedo decir.

**Rachel: **¿Ah no? Alguien va diciendo cosas que no son verdad por ahí y tú no me quieres decir quién es. Así sí que no voy a confiar en ti...

**Quinn: **Prométeme que no se lo tendrás en cuenta.

**Rachel: **No te puedo prometer nada.

**Quinn: **Ha sido Finn. Finn Hudson.

**Rachel: **Ya sé cómo se llama al agente Hudson. ¿Ha sido él? Será idiota.

**Quinn:** Rachel, él me da igual. Yo solo quiero saber si es verdad o no. Si confías en mí y si quieres dejarme fuera del caso.

**Rachel: **Si hubiese querido dejarte fuera no te habría citado para la vigilancia Fabray.

**Quinn:** Él me dijo que ha sido porque Sue no te ha dejado apartarme del caso.

**Rachel: **¡Eso es mentira Quinn! Yo no he ido a hablar con nadie. Y menos con Sue para echarte tierra encima. No haría nunca eso a un compañero.

**Quinn: **¿Enserio?

**Rachel: **Enserio Quinn. Confía en mí por una vez.

**Quinn: **Está bien. Lo haré. Tendré que ver por qué Finn me ha mentido.

**Rachel:** Será para alejarte de mí.

**Quinn: **No tiene sentido…

_-Como el imbécil de Finn se haya enterado de que estoy interesada en Quinn y esté haciendo todo esto por separarme de ella…se va a enterar-_.

**Rachel: **En fin, ya es hora de que comiences a hacer algo por esta comisaría _–cambió de tema-_.

**Quinn: **¿Y bien?

**Rachel: **Tenemos unas horas libres para dedicarlas al ejercicio físico. Tú puedes dedicarlas a lo que quieras.

**Quinn: **El gimnasio está abierto, ¿no?

**Rachel: **Siempre. Pero no tienes por qué ponerte con el deporte si no te apetece. Puedes malgastar tu tiempo con el recepcionista.

**Quinn: **¡Hey! Para el carro Berry. Yo no estoy con el recepcionista.

**Rachel: **Pues no es lo que parece.

**Quinn: **Sólo te digo que no es lo que parece, Rachel. Entre él y yo no hay nada.

**Rachel: **¿Seguro? No es por nada…pero no quiero que tu vida personal interfiera en nuestro trabajo.

**Quinn: **Puedes estar tranquila. ¿Vamos al gimnasio?

**Rachel: **Ve tú primero. Ahora te alcanzo.

**Quinn: **Está bien. Voy al baño a cambiarme de ropa.

**Rachel: **De acuerdo.

Tras un par de horas de ejercicio físico, Quinn decidió ir a pegarse una ducha pues ya estaba cansada. Rachel, en cambio, había llegado más tarde que la rubia y quiso seguir con su entrenamiento.

**Quinn: **Yo me marcho ya a la ducha.

**Rachel: **Vale.

**Quinn: **Por cierto… ¿el baño de aquí arriba se puede usar?

**Rachel: **Claro. Sólo que nadie lo utiliza porque prefieren ir al de la planta baja. Les viene más cómodo.

**Quinn: **Ahhhh vale. Pensé que quizá no iban las duchas o algo… El otro día me cambié abajo, por eso no sabía.

**Rachel: **Si funcionan. La gente es maniática, ya sabes.

**Quinn: **Bien, pues iré ahí mismo…me viene bien; esta vez tengo las cosas ahí.

**Rachel: **Perfecto. Las chicas y yo utilizamos ese siempre, así evitamos situaciones tensas entre compañeros _–dijo riéndose-_.

**Quinn: **¿Situaciones tensas?

**Rachel: **Ya sabes…la gente es muy suya cuando se tiene que quedar desnuda. Lo malo de las duchas de este baño es que son comunes. La gente odia eso, por eso van a las de abajo que son individuales.

**Quinn: **Ahm.

**Rachel: **Pero no veas qué colas se forman a veces…

**Quinn: **Supongo, si todos se quedan ahí…

**Rachel: **Si te da vergüenza será mejor que bajes allí.

**Quinn: **Estoy acostumbrada a desnudarme delante de las compañeras. No te preocupes.

**Rachel: **Perfecto. Te dejo entonces.

**Quinn: **Hasta ahora Rachel.

Quinn se dirigió hasta el baño y entró en la ducha. El agua estaba espectacular; justo cómo a ella le gusta…ni muy caliente, ni muy fría. Adoraba poder relajarse mientras se daba una pequeña ducha. Además, le gustaba cantar. ¿A quién no le gusta cantar en la ducha? Así que empezó a interpretar las primeras notas de la canción "_Need you now"_ de Lady Antebellum. Ésta canción le recordaba a la fiesta del viernes; le recordaba a ella: a la Rachel que nunca llegó. Le recordaba cuánto la necesitaba aquella noche. Y cuando llegó al estribillo…

**Quinn: **_It´s a quarter after one, I´m all alone and I need you now…Sais I wouldn´t call but I lost all control and I need you now…And I don´t know how I can do without…I JUST NEED YOU NOW…_

De repente, Rachel entraba en el baño y pudo escuchar esa última frase. ¿Acaso Quinn estaba cantando en la ducha? Qué voz tan adorable…Sería mejor que no hiciese ningún ruido si quería seguir disfrutando de esa dulce voz y se dejó llevar. Esperó sentada en un banco mientras la rubia cantaba hasta terminar su ducha. Cuando salió de allí envuelta en un albornoz granate, Rachel se puso de pie rápidamente.

**Rachel: **Perdón _–dijo agachando la cabeza-_.

**Quinn: **¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

**Rachel: **Poco.

**Quinn: **¿Cuánto tiempo es para ti poco?

**Rachel: **Lo suficiente para escuchar esa maravillosa voz.

**Quinn: **¡Ohhh Dios! _–dijo mientras la miraba ruborizada-_. Yo…yo solo espero que no te importe, no sabía que había alguien.

**Rachel: **Tranquila, todo esta bien. Me ha gustado.

**Quinn: **Gracias. Supongo que no tengo una gran voz.

**Rachel: **No importa. Se te veía en tu salsa…no quise interrumpir ese momento.

**Quinn: **No debías haberte quedado ahí sin decir nada. No era necesario, pero gracias.

**Rachel: **A ti por regalarme nuevas sensaciones para mis oídos. Hacía tiempo que no podía escuchar a nadie cantar.

**Quinn: **Tal vez sea por… ¿Charlie?

**Rachel: **¿Por qué mencionas a Charlie?

**Quinn: **Bueno, es tu novia y cantante.

**Rachel: **¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

**Quinn: **Me lo contaron las chicas.

_-Seguro que ha sido Santana. Mira que le gusta meterse en la vida de los demás. Cuando la pille se va a enterar…-_.

**Rachel: **¿Y qué más sabes sobre Charlie?

**Quinn: **Nada. Sé que ya no canta…pero no me quisieron decir el por qué. Supongo que no querían meterse en tus asuntos.

**Rachel: **Lo cierto es que no te importa Fabray. Y deja ya de meterte en mi jodida vida. No te importa.

* * *

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Me alegra saber que os está gustando el avance de la historia y los capítulos más largos. Podéis seguir haciéndolo ;)

¿Ha cantado Quinn en la ducha? Ohhhh! Y encima Rachel se ha enamorado de su voz...¿le habrá recordado a Charlie?

Por cierto, sé que algunas me odiaréis después de este capítulo por el acercamiento entre Finn y Quinn...¿Podéis esperar a terminar el fic para matarme? jajajajaja. Graaaaaaaacias.

Seguid disfrutando; el próximo jueves 26 un nuevo capítulo para saborear.

Un abrazo.

DiLea


	8. Vigilancia

_**Vigilancia**_

_Sábado 30, 20:00 horas._

Rachel y Quinn esperaban en su despacho a tener todo en orden para la salida. Aún debían esperar a que la comisaria Sue les dijera dónde debían ir exactamente. Días antes habían recibido en comisaría una llamada anónima que les proporcionaba la información necesaria para saber dónde se iba a realizar el intercambio de la mercancía. Sue entraba en el despacho sin llamar.

**Sue:** Princesitas. Estáis de suerte. Os traigo la dirección exacta del lugar dónde tenéis que vigilar esta noche.

**Rachel:** Gracias comisaria.

**Sue: **No hay de qué. Yo simplemente hago mi trabajo. El vuestro ya sabéis cuál es. No quiero que se vuelvan de allí con las manos vacías.

**Quinn:** No se preocupe comisaria. Intentaremos hacer todo lo que esté en nuestra mano.

**Sue:** Más os vale porque si no…a la vuelta tendré que hablar muy seriamente con vosotras. Y no me gusto a mi misma cuando tengo que dar reprimendas.

**Rachel:** Tampoco hay que alarmarse Sue. Quizá ese chivatazo sólo fuese una falsa alarma…

**Sue:** Berry, para Sue Sylvester no hay falsa alarma que valga. No hagáis que tenga que darle la razón al idiota de Schuester y su apestoso gel.

**Rachel: **Está bien. No se preocupe. Confíe en mí.

**Sue:** Ya lo hago Berry. Enhorabuena por su trabajo con la señorita Fabray.

**Rachel:** No tiene por qué dármelas Sue. Espero haber hecho todo lo que me pidió.

**Sue:** Creo haber visto a ésta maravillosa rubia en el gimnasio. Eso me gusta. Se integra perfectamente. Y bien Fabray… ¿Algo que decir al respecto?

**Quinn:** No señora comisaria. Rachel ha hecho un buen trabajo. No tengo nada que decir al respecto.

**Rachel:** Gracias Quinn _–la miró sonriendo tímidamente-_.

**Quinn:** De nada Rachel _–devolvió la sonrisa-_.

**Sue:** Parece que habéis hecho buenas migas. Estaba segura de que tu compañera te iba a gustar Berry.

**Quinn: **Espere un momento Sue… ¿Rachel no sabía que iba a venir yo?

**Sue: **Si, claro. Se lo dije la mañana que viniste a hablar conmigo al despacho.

**Rachel: **Si, me tenía al corriente de todo. Pero no sabía quién iba a ser mi compañero.

**Quinn:** Ajá.

**Sue: **¿Algún problema?

**Quinn:** No, simplemente intentaba entender algunas cosas.

_-Rachel no sabía que iba a ser una chica quién ocuparía el puesto como su compañero. Tampoco estaba al corriente de que iba a ser yo; ni siquiera le dijeron mi nombre… Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Ahora entiendo por qué salió corriendo aquella mañana. La pobre no tenía ni idea de que debía compartir despacho con la perfección-_.

**Sue: **Pues si me disculpáis… Debo seguir trabajando duro. No me falléis.

**Rachel: **De acuerdo Sue. Nos vemos.

**Quinn:** Hasta luego comisaria.

**Sue: **Fabray, ahora también confío en ti.

**Quinn:** No se arrepentirá.

Sue salió por la puerta satisfecha con su nuevo agente. Al parecer estaba en lo cierto con esa chica tan mona; era perfecta para el puesto. Menos mal que supo coger a tiempo el traslado y no lo desechó. Ahora no se arrepiente de nada. Ahora sabe que su comisaría iba a ser la mejor de toda la ciudad. Le encantaba competir y lo hacía día a día.

**Rachel: **No te preocupes por estas situaciones. Son muy normales en ésta comisaría.

**Quinn:** Parece que Sue quiere controlar todos nuestros pasos.

**Rachel: **Le gusta saber qué pasa en cada momento y que toda la información pase por sus manos. Es algo obvio siendo comisaria.

**Quinn: **Sí, pero es un poco excesiva, ¿no crees?

**Rachel: **Te acostumbrarás a ella.

**Quinn: **No me quedará otro remedio, ¿no?

**Rachel: **Supongo que no.

**Quinn:** Bueno, tendré que ponerme al día. Aún me queda por aprender cosas como éstas.

**Rachel:** Quinn, luego más tarde vendrán Santana y Brittany como refuerzo a nuestra vigilancia. Se supone que la llamada que nos dio el chivatazo dijo que el intercambio se produciría de madrugada.

**Quinn: **Ajá.

**Rachel: **No quiero que nos pille desprevenidas. Mejor cuatro que dos. ¿Me entiendes?

**Quinn:** Si, claro. Me parece bien.

**Rachel:** Espero que esta noche podamos conseguir algo. No podemos volver con las manos vacías.

**Quinn: **Eso espero yo también por mi bien. No quiero defraudar a Sue.

**Rachel:** Tampoco te obsesiones, ¿vale? Ella exige por norma.

**Quinn: **Ya, pero tengo el presentimiento de que esta noche no vamos a conseguir nada _-sonaba preocupada-_.

**Rachel: **¿Por qué?

**Quinn: **Eso de que alguien pegue un chivatazo en plan anónimo…no sé. No me termina de convencer Rachel. ¿Y si piensan entretenernos en esta jodida localización para dar el intercambio en otra zona que tenemos cubierta ahora?

**Rachel:** Habrá que arriesgarse, ¿no?

**Quinn: **Pero no creo que debiésemos bajar la guardia en la otra zona.

**Rachel: **¿Sabes quién llevaba esa vigilancia?

**Quinn: **Creo que Andy me comentó algo en la fiesta de que le tocaba a él con Roger. No estoy muy segura. No quise hacerle mucho caso.

**Rachel: **Voy a llamarles en un momento a ver si ellos han notado algún cambio en las últimas horas.

**Quinn: **Ok.

Rachel cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de su compañero Andy. Los chicos se vieron sorprendidos por el móvil dentro del coche de vigilancia y al ver el nombre de su superior en la pantalla no tardaron en contestar.

**Tlf Andy:** ¿Jefa? ¿Algún problema?

**Tlf Rachel: **Andy, ¿estás con Roger cubriendo la zona B que desarrollamos para el operativo?

**Tlf Andy:** Correcto subinspectora. Aquí estamos.

**Tlf Rachel: **¿Cómo va todo por allí?

**Tlf Andy:** Bien. No ha habido ningún movimiento hasta el momento. Lo normal, vamos.

**Tlf Rachel: **¿Nada raro?

**Tlf Andy:** No, nada. ¿Por qué?

**Tlf Rachel: **Porque la subinspectora Fabray y yo no tenemos mucha confianza en la llamada anónima…y no sabíamos si bajar la guardia por esa zona. No queremos que sea un engaño y caigamos como bobos.

**Tlf Andy:** Bueno, no tiene por qué serlo.

**Tlf Rachel: **¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis ahí espiando con el mismo coche?

**Tlf Andy:** Dos o tres días.

**Tlf Rachel:** Ahí tienes la respuesta Andy. Quizá nos hayan pillado.

**Tlf Andy:** ¿Qué propones?

**Tlf Rachel:** Venid corriendo a comisaría. Cambiad el coche y volvéis ahí por si acaso. Tenemos que cubrirnos el culo. Si necesitáis algún agente más de refuerzo, pídelo a Schuester de mi parte. ¿ok?

**Tlf Andy:** Ok jefa, pero…nuestro turno termina dentro de unas seis horas…

**Tlf Rachel:** Andy, tendréis que hacer horas extra. Ésta parte os corresponde a vosotros. Quinn y yo no podemos hacer todo el trabajo.

**Tlf Andy:** De acuerdo. Vamos para allá. Ciao.

**Tlf Rachel: **Gracias Andy. Ciao.

Andy puso a su compañero Roger al corriente de la situación y a éste no le quedó otra opción que aceptar las órdenes de sus superiores.

**Andy:** Era la jefa.

**Roger:** ¿Cuál de ellas? Tenemos muchas.

**Andy: **Berry. Y Fabray también.

**Roger:** ¿Y qué querían?

**Andy: **Pues algo así como que tenemos que seguir vigilando un poco más de lo que pensábamos.

**Roger:** ¿Un poco más? Tío, estas mujeres nos van a matar a turnos un día. Ellas siempre de juergas, fiestas y buen rollo. Nosotros a comernos los marrones.

**Andy:** Tranqui tío, que sólo serán un par de horas más. Nos teníamos que quedar hasta las dos de la madrugada… ¿qué más te da quedarte hasta las cuatro o cinco una vez que ya estamos aquí?

**Roger:** Me da en que también tengo que descansar. No soy una máquina, ¿sabes? Tengo que dormir y coger fuerzas, como una personal normal. Comer, ver la tele, salir por ahí... y esas cosas que hace la gente normal.

**Andy: **Pues tengo que decirte otra cosa que no te va a molar nada.

**Roger: **Escupe antes de que me arrepienta por dejarte hacerlo.

**Andy: **Tenemos que ir a cambiar la unidad de vigilancia e ir rotándola. Sospechan que han dado el chivatazo porque se han percatado de nuestra presencia aquí durante estos días.

**Roger:** Están locas. ¿Te lo había dicho ya?

**Andy: **En realidad sí. Pero ellas mandan así que…

**Roger: **A todo esto… ¿por qué necesitan que nos quedemos aquí?

**Andy:** Pues por lo que te he comentado del coche. Que al parecer saben que estamos aquí y han dado el chivatazo justo para que bajemos la guardia en éste punto y las subinspectoras se huelen que quizá sea una trampa.

**Roger:** Entonces…si están en lo cierto nos tocará a nosotros actuar.

**Andy: **Así es. No todo es malo en el turno doble tío.

**Roger:** Ya veo. Al menos podremos llevarnos algún mérito. Espero que no se equivoquen y tengamos nuestro momento de gloria. Andy, ya nos tocaba.

**Andy:** También me dijeron que si necesitábamos refuerzos los pidiésemos a Schuester de su parte.

**Roger:** ¿Refuerzos? ¿Para qué? Podemos solos.

**Andy: **No sabemos cuántos serán tío. Tenemos que cubrirnos las espaldas.

**Roger:** Joder, tampoco será para tanto.

**Andy:** Ni de coña Roger. Yo pienso pedir refuerzos. Tú haz lo que quieras.

**Roger:** Tendremos que repartir el mérito entonces.

**Andy:** ¿Y qué? Seremos reconocidos igualmente.

**Roger: **Está bien, tú ganas. Te dejo que los pidas pero sólo porque no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos realmente. Volvamos cuanto antes.

Rachel colgó el teléfono después de hablar con Andy. Quinn no había dejado de escuchar toda la conversación a través del altavoz del dispositivo, pero no había hablado en ningún momento.

**Quinn: **¿Y bien?

**Rachel: **Andy y Roger cubrirán esa zona.

**Quinn: **Genial. Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás _-sonrió-_.

**Rachel: **Espero que estuvieras en lo cierto Quinn. Me juego mucho poniendo a esos agentes con doble turno sin contar ni con William ni con Sue.

Rachel y Quinn cogieron la furgoneta de vigilancia número 3 y condujeron hasta una nave abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad. Ambas llevaban consigo todo lo necesario para poder espiar cada detalle y movimiento de los sospechosos, pues debían aprenderse muy bien todos los pasos que realizaban para poder infiltrarse y así acabar con la organización. Detuvieron la furgoneta en un lugar escondido, pero desde el que se podía controlar la entrada a la nave.

**Rachel: **Al fin llegamos. El GPS indica que es aquí.

**Quinn: **Eso parece…

**Rachel: **Estás muy callada.

**Quinn:** Más bien estoy un poco cansada.

**Rachel: **¿Mucha fiesta en tu tiempo de descanso?

**Quinn: **Qué va, sólo intento integrarme en la ciudad. Y buscar las cosas para mi piso, ya sabes.

**Rachel: **Genial. ¿Te ha costado encontrarlo?

**Quinn: **Bueno…en realidad ya tenía algo mirado desde Los Ángeles, pero al llegar aquí mi perspectiva cambió. Creo que me merezco una recompensa y me he dado un caprichito.

**Rachel: **¿Si?

**Quinn:** Si. Me iba a mirar un piso pequeñito y céntrico, pero al final he acabado viviendo en una mansión _–bromeaba riendo-_. Tenía unos ahorros.

**Rachel: **Nosotras podemos permitírnoslo.

**Quinn:** Quizá. Me encanta la tecnología y no podría vivir sin una tele en 3D y con buenas medidas, ya me entiendes.

**Rachel: **Qué materialista eres Quinn.

**Quinn: **No. Simplemente me gusta la tecnología…y el buen gusto, claro.

**Rachel: **Y el buen gusto… _-rio tímidamente-_.

**Quinn: **Siempre. Eso siempre Rachel.

**Rachel: **Toma, he traído algo para cenar _–dijo entregándole a su compañera un sándwich vegetal-_. El turno va para largo.

**Quinn: **Gracias, no me esperaba esto de ti.

**Rachel: **¿Por qué? ¿Tan mala parezco?

**Quinn: **Hombre, después de tu actitud durante estos días creí que ni siquiera me dirigirías la palabra.

**Rachel: **Siento haber sido tan dura contigo. No estaba en mi mejor momento. Espero que puedas perdonármelo algún día.

**Quinn: **Tranquila, me gusta trabajar con gente responsable. Pero parece como si te lo hubieses tomado como algo personal.

**Rachel: **Sólo me recordabas a alguien muy importante en mi vida…Por eso estaba tan alterada. Pero no volveré a tratarte así, lo prometo _-sonaba sincera-_.

**Quinn: **¿Puedo saber quién es esa persona a la que supuestamente te recuerdo? _-se interesaba frunciendo el ceño-._

**Rachel: **Charlie.

**Quinn: **¿Tu novia? _-dijo soprendida, no entendía nada-._

**Rachel: **Lo era _-dijo muy seria-_.

**Quinn: **Qué pasa Rachel… ¿lo habéis dejado? _–preguntó con tono de preocupación-_.

**Rachel: **Es una larga historia…Y no quiero aburrirte con mis asuntos.

**Quinn: **Tenemos toda la noche. Aunque no tienes por qué contármelo, si no quieres…

**Rachel: **De verdad que es muy larga y aburrida. Créeme.

**Quinn:** Estoy aquí para escucharte. Somos compañeras, ¿no?

**Rachel: **Gracias. Por cierto, es vegetal _–dijo señalando el sándwich-_. Espero que te guste, es que soy vegetariana.

**Quinn: **No importa, me gusta la comida vegetariana. Me amoldo a todo _-esbozó una sonrisa-_.

En ese momento las chicas comenzaron a comer cada una su sándwich en silencio. La morena no tardó en romperlo, estaba inquieta. Había comenzado a sincerarse con Quinn y se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor.

**Rachel: **Es que te miro y veo a Charlie. No lo puedo evitar.

Quinn la miró fijamente y se quedó esperando a que la morena prosiguiera con su historia.

**Rachel: **Verás, Charlie era una persona con mucho carácter, pero a la vez muy dulce. Estaba llena de vida; era divertida y poseía el extraño don de llevarse bien con todo el mundo. Tenía muchos proyectos y ganas de vivir. Por cierto, era muy buena en la cama y cantante de rock ¿sabías?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a Rachel para que continuase. Verdaderamente estaba interesada en saber cómo era esa tal Charlie, desde el punto de vista de su compañera.

**Rachel: **Aún no sé cómo una persona con tanta belleza pudiese estar conmigo. Teníamos planes de futuro, incluso ya vivíamos juntas.

**Quinn: **¿Y qué pasó entonces?

**Rachel: **Murió. Un accidente de coche. Esa noche hacíamos tres años juntas _–soltó emocionada-_.

**Quinn: **_-atónita- _Lo siento Rachel. No sé qué decir.

**Rachel: **Estaba esperándola en el restaurante y decidí llamarla; le dije que llevaba veinte minutos esperándola y a la muy imbécil no se lo ocurrió otra cosa que pisarle al coche y sobrepasar los límites de velocidad _–explicó llorando-_. Ella nunca llegaba tarde, era muy puntual. No sé por qué hizo esa estupidez.

Se hizo un silencio y Rachel prosiguió.

**Rachel: **Pero eso pasó hace ya algo más de un año. Estuve en tratamiento, pues siempre me sentí culpable de su muerte. Es algo difícil de olvidar ¿sabes?

**Quinn: **Te entiendo. Me pasó algo parecido y sé cómo te sientes _–dijo cogiéndole la mano en señal de apoyo-_.

**Rachel: **No sé por qué hice esa estúpida llamada. Supongo que no estaba acostumbrada a que ella me hiciese esperar. Aún no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza.

**Quinn: **Poco a poco Rachel. No te precipites. Es normal que te cueste olvidar.

**Rachel: **Gracias por escucharme. Ha sido muy amable por tu parte. Además, creo que ya lo tengo superado.

**Quinn:** ¿Y el tratamiento?

**Rachel: **Aún tengo que ir al psicólogo, ¿sabes? Pero me he dejado los fármacos. No puedo seguir tomando esas pastillas o terminaré haciendo justo lo que no quieren que haga.

**Quinn: **Deberías llevar un control Rachel. No puedes dejarte la medicación por tu cuenta.

**Rachel: **Calma. El médico lo sabe. Además, ya hace un par de meses que me dijo que podía ir reduciendo las dosis. El caso es que no lo hice porque las pesadillas no me dejaban dormir.

**Quinn: **¿Pesadillas?

**Rachel: **Si. Del momento en el que tuve que llamar a Santana para que me recogiese y llegar hasta el lugar del accidente. Cuando llegamos el coche estaba totalmente destrozado; siniestro total. Vamos, que nadie saldría vivo en una situación como esa. Es una pesadilla que se repite una y otra vez.

**Quinn:** ¡Joder Rachel! Eso es demasiado fuerte.

**Rachel: **Lo sé. Por eso he tardado tanto en superarlo… No encontramos el cuerpo, era casi imposible de cómo había quedado todo... Pero pudieron encontrar su ropa, su bolso…algunos pelos de la cabeza y una muela. Todo apuntaba que fue un exceso de velocidad. Aún siento escalofríos de pensarlo. No sé si me entiendes.

**Quinn:** Te entiendo más de lo que te imaginas _-tendió su brazo sobre los hombros de la morena-_.

**Rachel: **Menos mal que las pesadillas han desaparecido. Creo que ya está todo más calmado en mi cabeza…

**Quinn:** Me alegro mucho y de corazón, Rachel. No tiene que ser fácil _-la apretó junto a su pecho, le dió un beso en la cabeza y le acarició el pelo-_.

**Rachel: **No es fácil para nadie. Mucho menos para mí, que era mi pareja _-respiró profundo-_.

**Quinn: **¿Santana y Brittany están bien?

**Rachel: **Al principio no se lo creían. Es algo que pasa tan de repente y a una persona tan joven…que no te lo puedes esperar. Santana la conocía desde el instituto; a ella también le afectó bastante.

**Quinn:** ¿La conocía desde el instituto?

**Rachel: **Si, era su amiga. Ella fue la que nos presentó.

**Quinn:** ¿Y está en tratamiento?

**Rachel: **No. Ella no. Fue fuerte para aceptarlo enseguida.

**Quinn: **¿Y Britt? ¿Ella está bien?

**Rachel: **Britt estuvo unos meses afectada. Charlie era su ídolo, ¿sabes?

**Quinn:** Lo sé. Me ha dicho que me va a dejar unas canciones para que la escuche. Cuando me habló de ella sabía que sentía admiración; se le notaba. Pero nunca imaginé todo esto…

**Rachel: **Era increíble Quinn. No te lo puedes ni imaginar.

**Quinn:** ¿Seguro que estás bien Rachel? ¿Necesitas algo? _-volvió a dar un tierno beso sobre la cabeza de Rachel-._

**Rachel: **Tranquila. Gracias a ti mis pesadillas se han transformado en buenos sueños. Es como si Charlie aún viviese y no puedo evitar soñar con ella…O contigo, mejor dicho.

**Quinn: **Perdóname la impertinencia _-se separó de la morena-_, pero aún no consigo entender qué es lo que hay en mí que te recuerda a ella.

**Rachel:** Es complicado de explicar _–profirió con media sonrisa-_.

_-Si tú supieras Quinn que eres su viva imagen…Pero quizá no sea buena idea que te cuente esta parte si realmente quiero conseguir que te quedes junto a mí-_.

**Quinn: **Lo comprendo. No pasa nada.

_-No creo que sea buena idea intentar indagar mucho más, Rachel debe estar pasándolo realmente mal. Madre mía, Charlie murió. Que fuerte. Es lo último que me esperaba cuando me dijeron que no querían contarme más sobre ella. Con razón Rachel me huía cuando le hablaba de su novia...soy un completo desastre, debería haberme preocupado más por este tema-._

**Rachel: **Gracias. Has sido muy amable esta noche conmigo. Nunca pensé que podría llegar a contar esta historia a nadie.

**Quinn:** Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites Rachel. Estoy aquí para ti _-le acarició la mejilla y le dio un beso en ella-_.

Rachel después de contar la historia de Charlie a su compañera, sintió cómo se había liberado de una carga. Y ahora se sentía con fuerzas para conquistar a la rubia con la que compartía trabajo, coche, vigilancia…

La noche continuaba y pasaban las horas sin que ocurriese nada interesante. Las chicas comenzaban a aburrirse y siguieron conversando sobre sus vidas. Rachel estaba interesada en conocer a Quinn un poco más y ella, en este momento, se iba a dejar. No podía enfrentarse a Rachel en el estado en el que se encontraba.

**Rachel: **¿Qué tal es la vida por Los Ángeles?

**Quinn: **Como en todos lados supongo.

**Rachel: **¿Eres de allí?

**Quinn: **Si, nací allí. Y hasta el momento no he vivido en otro sitio que no sea en aquel lugar.

**Rachel: **¿Hace mucho calor?

**Quinn:** Se está bastante bien. Es una zona muy cálida.

**Rachel: **¿Y por qué el traslado?

**Quinn: **Un cambio de aires.

**Rachel: **¿Te ha pasado algo allí?

**Quinn: **Déjalo Berry. No sigas por ahí _-intentó sonar dulce pero seria-_.

**Rachel: **Está bien, si no quieres contármelo… no lo hagas.

**Quinn: **Eso es lo que hago; no me apetece hablar de ello ahora. Ya te dije que sólo necesitaba cambiar de aires. No hay ninguna razón más. Necesitaba salir de Los Ángeles.

**Rachel: **Ya me he dado cuenta. No hace falta que te pongas estúpida ahora.

**Quinn: **¿Estúpida yo? _–levantó una ceja-._

**Rachel: **Si, a veces estás de buen humor y, a veces, me cortas la conversación. No sé por dónde pillarte.

**Quinn:** Supongo que es complicado pillarme. Tampoco te pido que lo hagas.

**Rachel: **No quiero discutir Quinn.

**Quinn:** Quién ha dicho que lo estemos haciendo Berry _–dijo irónica-_.

**Rachel: **Cambiemos de tema… ¿Qué te parece Nueva York? _-necesitaba un respiro en aquella conversación-._

**Quinn:** ¿Nueva York? Ehmmm…pues supongo que bien.

**Rachel: **¿No tienes nada más qué decir?

**Quinn:** No he visto mucho más que la comisaría, supongo.

**Rachel: **¿Aún no has hecho turismo por la ciudad?

**Quinn: **No. ¿He cometido algún delito Rachel?

**Rachel: **El más grave.

**Quinn: **¿Por qué?

**Rachel: **Nadie viene a vivir aquí sin conocer antes los sitios más mágicos del mundo.

**Quinn:** Seré un bicho raro entonces…

**Rachel: **Podríamos enseñarte la ciudad, si quieres.

**Quinn: **¿Quiénes?

**Rachel: **Pues las chicas y yo. ¿Quién si no?

**Quinn: **Oh, nada. Sólo preguntaba.

**Rachel: **Si quieres podemos ir solas. Cómo te apetezca.

**Quinn:** No, así estará bien.

**Rachel: **¿Tienes pareja? _-preguntó directa-_.

_-Espero que no se ofenda con esta pregunta, pero necesito saberlo-._

**Quinn: **No. He venido sola.

_-Al parecer la vía está libre. No tiene pareja y ha venido sola a Nueva York. Perfecto, pensó la morena-_.

**Rachel: **¿Y te has buscado un piso tú sola?

**Quinn: **Si. Necesito mi intimidad. No me gusta compartir piso _-quería ser amable-_.

**Rachel: **Ajá. No, te lo decía porque conozco gente que necesita inquilinos…Por si aún no tenías nada cerrado.

**Quinn:** Ya te dije que me he pillado un piso para mi sola.

_-No sé qué pretende con tanta pregunta. Ni jugando al trivial habría tenido que contestar a tantas…_-.

**Rachel: **Genial.

**Quinn: **Y tú Rachel, ¿Siempre has vivido aquí?

**Rachel: **Me crie en el barrio de Manhattan; he vivido allí toda mi vida. Pero al contrario que tú, si que he visto mucho más mundo…

**Quinn: **¿Ah si?

**Rachel: **Claro. A mis padres les ha gustado siempre viajar y me han llevado por ahí desde pequeña. Y ya de mayor…he heredado sus ganas de conocer el mundo.

**Quinn: **Eso está muy bien.

**Rachel: **Lo sé. Es gratificante.

**Quinn: **¿Dónde has viajado?

**Rachel: **Pues he visitado casi todos los estados. A Charlie también le gustaba viajar mucho.

**Quinn: **¿Y algún que otro sitio?

**Rachel: **También visité Centroamérica y el sur de Europa. Me gusta el habla hispana.

**Quinn: **Guau. Veo que no has perdido el tiempo.

**Rachel: **A veces no es tiempo lo que se necesita… Sólo necesitas tener ganas de conocer.

**Quinn: **Y tiempo. Yo en Los Ángeles nunca tomé más de tres días de vacaciones seguidos. Quizá eso impedía mi movilidad.

**Rachel: **¡Qué horror! Yo no podría _-río poniendo cara de horrorizada-_.

**Quinn: **Es lo que tiene ser subinspectora y tener que llevar el mando. Me gustaba controlarlo todo.

**Rachel: **Ya…luego me dices a mí.

**Quinn: **¿Qué es lo que te digo?

**Rachel: **Que necesito dejar a los demás hacer cosas y no cargarme con todo el trabajo. Mírate, eres mi reflejo.

**Quinn: **Yo no estoy tan obsesionada.

**Rachel: **Claro, claro, claro…Ahora vienen las excusas señorita Fabray.

**Quinn: **No son excusas Berry.

**Rachel: **Lo que tú digas.

**Quinn:** ¿Entonces sabes hablar español? _–preguntó cambiando de tema, pues no quería pelearse-_.

**Rachel: **Lo intento, pero me resulta muy difícil.

**Quinn: **Supongo. Yo no tengo ni idea.

**Rachel: **Lo difícil es encontrar la forma de expresarte para practicarlo.

**Quinn: **¿Lo practicas?

**Rachel: **A veces. Santana me está ayudando mucho.

**Quinn: **Quizá debería enseñarme a mí también. No me vendría nada mal.

**Rachel: **No te lo aconsejo. La muy puta siempre me ha estado enseñando palabras que después comprendí que eran insultos. Y también me enseña frases poco recomendables para menores.

**Quinn: **No me digas _–rio a carcajadas-_. Vaya con Santana.

**Rachel: **Es una profesora divertida. Pero ya te digo yo que para aprender mejor trabájatelo por tu cuenta.

**Quinn:** Bueno, si alguna vez lo intento te lo haré saber _-reía-_.

**Rachel: **Volviendo un poco a lo de antes…Espero que nuestra comisaría te deje tiempo suficiente para poder vivir tranquila.

**Quinn: **Esa es la idea _–sonrió-_.

**Rachel: **Estoy segura de que podremos hacer algo para cuadrar los turnos y que puedas coger vacaciones por más de tres días _–dijo interesada-_. Y no te estoy engañando.

**Quinn: **Eso lo decidirá William, pero intentaré hablar con él.

**Rachel: **Tranquila, a él no le gusta coordinar las vacaciones porque la gente siempre se queja. Algunos se quieren ir a la vez; otros piden días imposibles…y tiene por costumbre buscarme para que le ayude a coordinarlas. De ahí que pueda hacer algo por ti _-le sonrió-_.

**Quinn:** Gracias. Pero no hará falta. De verdad, estoy bien.

**Rachel: **No lo estás. Vas a coger unas vacaciones para poder largarte fuera. Lo vas a hacer.

**Quinn: **¿Sola? No tiene sentido.

**Rachel: **Quizá el día de mañana encuentres quién te acompañe.

**Quinn:** No necesito a nadie. Estoy muy bien así; sola.

Habían pasado cinco horas desde que las chicas comenzaron su turno; Santana y Brittany debían incorporarse a la furgoneta como refuerzo. Había que estar atentos en la madrugada, pues era cuando se suponía que se iba a realizar el intercambio.

**Santana: **¡Hey chicas! ¿Nos hemos perdido algo?

**Quinn: **Hasta el momento todo tranquilo. No hay movimientos.

**Santana: **Pues según la cara de Berry, no lo parece _–dijo levantando una ceja-_.

**Rachel: **Yo…

**Quinn: **Rachel me contaba el infierno que os hace pasar la comisaria. No sabía que era tan mala.

Rachel miró a su compañera agradeciéndole el gesto, no le apetecía explicar el por qué se encontraba de aquella manera. Quinn lo sabía, por eso se adelantó por hablar con lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

**Brittany:** Tranquila Rachel, me he traído al unicornio para que nos haga compañía. Él nos protegerá de Sue.

Quinn se quedó mirando a Brittany extrañada. No sabía si reír o preguntar qué hacía con ese peluche entre sus manos. Optó por preguntar.

**Quinn: **¿Qué es esto? _–señaló al peluche-_.

**Santana: **El otro día no le dejé llevárselo a la fiesta y hoy no he podido decirle que no.

**Quinn: **¡Qué tierno! ¿Querías traerlo a la fiesta Britt?

**Brittany: **Si, pero Santana no me dejó.

**Quinn: **¿Por qué? Si es precioso…

**Brittany: **¿A que sí? Lo ves Santana, a Quinnie le gusta mi unicornio. Eres la única sosa.

**Santana: **No empecemos Britt. No nos llevamos al unicornio porque lo castigamos. ¿Recuerdas?

**Quinn: **¿Castigarlo?

**Brittany: **Es que Lord Tubbington hizo trampas jugando al póker y él lo sabía. Tuve que castigarlos sin salir de casa. Deben aprender a jugar limpio y no mentir.

Quinn se echó a reír con lo que acababa de soltar su amiga. Las risas de la rubia sacaron a Rachel de su trance y preguntó sin venir a cuento.

**Rachel: **¿Qué hace el unicornio aquí?

**Santana: **Ya te lo he dicho. No pude decirle que no se lo trajese. De todas formas, para lo que hay que hacer aquí…

**Rachel: **Santana, esto forma parte del protocolo. No podemos saltárnoslo. Ambas sabemos que antes de actuar hay que estudiar bien el entorno.

**Santana: **Lo sé…pero es tan aburrido…

**Quinn: **Por cierto Rachel _–interrumpió-_,gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí para que me desenvolviese tan rápido por las instalaciones.

**Rachel: **No tienes por qué dármelas. Sólo hacía mi trabajo.

**Quinn:** La verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de decírtelo antes. Sólo quería que lo supieras _-sonreía-_.

**Rachel: **Todo está bien Quinn, pero gracias. Ya que estamos todas aquí me gustaría invitaros a tomar unas copas mañana. Nos lo merecemos después de este turno engorroso.

**Quinn: **Lo siento chicas, pero yo creo que tendré que descansar.

Santana extrañada con la actitud de su compañera decidió echarle un cable para que la rubia accediera. Desde hacía ya tiempo que Rachel no quería salir de casa…y ésta era una buena oportunidad. No la podía dejar pasar.

**Santana:** Es una pena que no quieras saber lo que es una buena fiesta neoyorkina; mi amiga es la mejor en la pista de baile.

**Brittany: **La verdad es que soy bastante buena bailando, gracias San _–dijo ruborizada-_.

**Santana: **¡No me refería a ti idiota! Me refería a Rach.

**Brittany: **Ahm _–dijo apenada-_, creía que iba por mi.

**Rachel: **No le creas Britt, tú y yo sabemos que soy un completo desastre.

**Brittany: **Las dos sabemos que yo soy la mejor. Tú dedícate a cantar.

**Quinn: **Eso tendré que comprobarlo por mi misma.

**Santana:** En realidad, todas somos unas grandes artistas _–dijo entre risas-_.

**Quinn:** ¿Ah si? Nadie me había contado nada sobre esto…

**Brittany: **Nos gusta bailar por ahí y hacer nuestras propias coreografías.

**Santana: **También vamos de vez en cuando al karaoke. Entonamos lo que nos echen, ¿verdad Rach?

**Rachel:** Bueno hace tiempo que ya no vamos. Ya sabéis. ¿Sabéis qué? _–cambió de rumbo la conversación-_. Quinn sabe entonar bastante bien; la escuché el otro día en la ducha.

**Quinn:** ¡Ohhh nooo! ¿Por qué cuentas eso Rachel? Era nuestro secreto _–se sonrojó-_.

**Santana: **¿He oído bien? ¿La rubia cantando en la ducha? ¿Y tú escuchando Berry? ¡No me lo puedo creer!

**Brittany: **Yo quiero escucharte cantar Quinnie. Deberías hacerlo algún día con nosotras.

**Santana:** Y también tiene que venirse a esa fiesta. Lo vamos a pasar en grande _–aprovechó para volver a insistir-_.

**Quinn: **Quizá pueda hacer una excepción e ir a esa fiesta neoyorkina _–sonrió-_. Aunque seguro que vuelvo a ganaros, tengo mucho más aguante que todas vosotras.

**Rachel: **Eso ya lo veremos…Esta vez yo estaré presente.

**Quinn: **Acepto el reto.

Y así las tres amigas, junto a la nueva, terminaban su turno de trabajo. Iba a ser una gran fiesta…Una fiesta en la que Rachel podría demostrar a su compañera que realmente era otra persona. Rachel quería hacerle comprender a Quinn que fuera del trabajo era una persona totalmente distinta.

Quinn no sabía por qué había aceptado aquella invitación. En realidad se encontraba muy a gusto con las chicas, a las que ya comenzaba a ver como sus verdaderas amigas. En Los Ángeles sólo tenía un amigo…el resto eran conocidos que iban y venían en su día a día. No tenía más amigos porque sólo se interesaban por ella para conseguir algo. Todos querían tener algo con ella. Aquí, en Nueva York, había empezado su nueva vida con buen pie y eso era de agradecer. Para nada pensó que las cosas iban a ser tan fáciles a su llegada. Esas chicas eran buenas personas y la habían recibido en su grupo con los brazos abiertos. Ya en casa decidió mandar un mensaje de texto a su compañera, a la que prometió escribir al llegar a casa.

**SMS Quinn: **Hey Rachel. Ya he llegado a casa. Descansa y hablamos en unos días. Espero que esta noche no sufras ninguna pesadilla. Besos. Q.

**SMS Rachel: **Gracias por avisarme. Ya puedo descansar tranquila, lo último que quería era que te pasara algo al acabar el turno. Mañana no me falles para la fiesta. Te esperaré. R.

**SMS Quinn: **Allí estaré, no te preocupes. Lo último que quiero es defraudar a mi compañera. ¿Está todo ok? Besos. Q.

**SMS Rachel: **Todo bien. Gracias por todo Quinn, eres un cielo. Hoy podré dormir mejor que nunca. No te preocupes por mí. Si te he contado lo de Charlie, es porque me apetecía que lo supieras. Descansa. Besos. R.

**SMS Quinn: **Me alegro entonces. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme. Descansa guapa. Te veo mañana. Besitos fuertes. Q.

Rachel suspiraba al leer el último mensaje que su compañera le había dejado en la bandeja de entrada. No se lo podía creer, Quinn estaba siendo atenta con ella y se preocupaba por cómo estaba. Empezaba a creer que la rubia era mucho más interesante de lo que ya sabía. Miró el reloj y se dió cuenta de que ya estaba en un nuevo día, por lo que debía descansar si quería estar bien para la fiesta.

_-Quinn Fabray, eres una chica especial. Me encanta tenerte a mi lado y mucho más el que te acerques a mí. Esta noche va a ser una noche especial-_.

Y con estos dulces pensamientos Rachel se quedó completamente dormida.

* * *

Bueno chicas, espero que éste capítulo haya resuelto vuestras dudas respecto a Charlie. Para Rachel y Quinn ya empiezan a ponerse interesante las cosas... ¿Qué pasará en la fiesta? Tendréis que esperar al lunes para saberlo ;)

Gracias de nuevo por vuestros comentarios y por formar parte de ésta historia. Y mi bienvenida a las nuevas incorporaciones.

Hoy quería agradecer también el gran trabajo y esfuerzo que está haciendo Dispanish con los fotomontajes que subimos a facebook. A pesar de tener mucho trabajo, se esfuerza por regalarnos un montaje fotográfico nuevo en cada actualización. Ella forma parte de esta historia de manera muy especial para mí y sin ella nada de esto habría sido posible. Así que le quería agradecer todo su esfuerzo y trabajo públicamente :).

Besos.

DiLea.


	9. Alcohol

_**Alcohol**_

_Al día siguiente, Domingo 1, 23:00 horas._

Aquella noche Rachel, Santana y Brittany fueron las primeras en llegar al local. Ellas habían quedado para cenar en casa de Santana, que era la que vivía más cerca del pub; allí habían compartido unas risas y una buena cena, cocinada por la latina. Cuando se acercaba la hora, decidieron salir hacia el local para que Quinn no tuviese que estar esperando. En realidad, fueron ellas las que esperaron a la rubia, pues tardó diez minutos en llegar montada sobre su fabulosa moto. A las tres chicas les produjo un gran interés aquella muchacha que llegaba motorizada.

**Rachel: **¿De qué me sonará a mí esa moto?

**Santana: **Qué te va a sonar a ti Berry…

**Rachel: **No sé…creo que la he visto en alguna parte.

**Santana: **Si tú no sabes de motos… ¡Qué me estás contando!

**Rachel: **Me resulta un tanto familiar…

En ese instante la rubia bajaba de su vehículo y dejaba entrever su rostro. Quinn había elegido una indumentaria compuesta por unos jeans rotos de color negro, una camiseta negra de manga corta y una chupa de cuero que usaba para mantenerse resguardada del frío que le producía montar en moto, a pesar de ser verano. Esa chupa de cuero era la que sus compañeros le regalaron por su bienvenida, le había venido como anillo al dedo. Además, calzaba unas botas negras de tacón que estilizaban la figura de la chica. El pelo, un tanto ondulado por el uso del casco, resplandecía suelto sobre sus hombros. Las tres chicas aún se quedaron en silencio hasta que Brittany gritó por la emoción.

**Brittany: **¡Es Quinnie! ¡ES QUINNIE! _–gritó mientras corría hacia la chica para abrazarla-_. ¡Qué moto más chula! ¿Me darás una vuelta? _–estaba eufórica-_.

**Quinn: **¡Hey Britt! ¿De verdad te gusta? _–dijo sonriente mientras deshacía el abrazo y le daba un tierno beso en la frente, ante la mirada atónita de las otras chicas-_.

**Brittany: **Me encanta…

**Quinn: **Pues te daré esa vuelta cuando quieras.

**Brittany: **Qué bien. Eso suena genial Quinnie.

**Quinn:** ¿Has visto? Me pongo a menudo la cazadora que me regalasteis. Fue todo un acierto.

**Brittany:** Bueno…al contarme que montabas en moto supuse que era un buen regalo.

**Quinn:** Y estabas en lo cierto.

**Brittany: **Pues Santana me hizo dudar. Me dijo que estaba loca si pensaba que te regalásemos una cazadora para verano.

**Quinn:** Aunque sea verano en la moto hace frío. Cojo bastante velocidad en la carretera.

**Brittany: **Pues no deberías correr tanto. No quiero que te pase nada malo…

**Quinn: **Lo sé. Yo tampoco quiero que me pase… por eso llevo mucho cuidado.

**Brittany:** Cuando me des la vuelta espero que vayas más lenta. No quiero marearme.

**Quinn:** Vale, no tienes que preocuparte. Iremos despacito.

**Brittany:** ¡Genial! Gracias Quinnie.

Rachel, se quedaba boquiabierta observando la escena. No reaccionaba; no podía dejar de mirarla. Santana se percató de la actitud de su amiga y no pudo evitar observarla mientras se quedaba embobada.

_-¿De verdad es Quinn? Dios, está guapísima con ese look tan cool. Los jeans realzan mucho su culo y su pelo…su pelo es perfecto. Ella es tan…espectacular. No puedo dejar de mirarla-_.

**Santana: **¡Berry no me jodas y cierra esa enorme bocaza! Se te nota a leguas. Aunque viendo lo visto…yo también haría lo mismo. Quinn tiene su punto…pero da gracias a que yo sólo tengo ojos para la rubia de ojos azules.

**Rachel:** ¿Qué…? _–preguntó saliendo de su trance-_. ¿Me has dicho algo San?

**Santana: **Como siga tonteando con mi rubia tendré que partirle la cara a esa zorra _–dijo bromeando-_.

**Rachel: **¿Tonteando con Brittany? Estás mal de la cabeza. Tan sólo están hablando.

**Santana: **Si doña boba hubiese estado en plenas facultades mentales cuando ha sucedido todo…quizá pudiese opinar. Pero no, estabas asombrada ante tanta belleza _–se reía-_.

**Rachel: **¿Doña boba? ¿Quién es esa?

**Santana: **Pues tú Berry. ¿No te das cuenta? Cuanto más abres esa bocaza más la cagas. Mejor no sigas.

**Rachel: **Mejor no hablo entonces.

En ese momento Santana, un tanto alterada por la escena, se dirigía hacia las chicas alzando la voz. No iba a dejar que Brittany se acercara más de lo necesario a la rubia; no lo iba a permitir porque no se fiaba de nadie. Rachel, en cambio, se quedó inmóvil. No podía hacer otra cosa; seguía maravillada con la imagen de Quinn.

**Santana: **¡Hey Fabray! Quita tus sucias manos de mi chica.

**Brittany y Quinn **_-sorprendidas-_**:** ¿Tu chica?

**Santana: **¡heeeyyy!… _-intentó cambiar de tema-_. Ya veo que te sienta bien la chupa de cuero. Parece que Britt acertó en el regalo.

**Quinn: **Si, eso parece.

**Santana:** Bueno, pues me alegro de que te venga bien. Y yo pensaba que era una locura regalarte esto.

**Quinn:** Qué va. Me viene genial. De verdad.

**Santana:** Estupendo. Por cierto Quinn, ve a ver qué le pasa a la enana de Berry, que desde que has pisado el suelo se ha quedado petrificada.

**Brittany: **San…me encanta que seas tan protectora. Pero es Quinnie, no me va a hacer nada.

**Santana: **Me da igual si es Quinnie, ¡como si es Winnie de Pooh Britt!

**Brittany: **¿Por qué te pones así?

**Santana: **Nadie pone sus sucias manos sobre mi chica.

**Brittany: **Me encantas. ¿Lo sabías? _–y se abalanzó sobre ella para darle un beso en los labios-_.

Quinn, que ya se había percatado de la cara de su compañera, se acercó con una gran sonrisa para saludarla. Una sonrisa que mataba a cualquiera que la mirase. Rachel estaba realmente guapa esa noche; lucía un hermoso vestido de color rojo, sencillo pero a la vez provocador pues dejaba ver las tonificadas y maravillosas piernas de la morena. ¿Y el escote? Era muy sugerente…aunque no excesivo. La melena la llevaba suelta y un tanto alborotada. El maquillaje, hacía de la mirada de Rachel mucho más expresiva. Iba preciosa y eso lo notó la rubia.

_-¡Madre mía! Menudas piernas tiene la morena…Nunca me había fijado. Son tan… ¿perfectas? ¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? Es Rachel, sólo es Rachel…con un vestido espectacular y que le queda tan bien…-_

**Quinn: **Hola Rach. Qué guapa has venido.

**Rachel: **_-saliendo de su asombro- _Ho…Ho-la Quinn _–tartamudeando-_. ¿Qué tal?

**Quinn: **Ahí vamos. ¿Has descansado algo?

**Rachel: **Si. Bueno no sé…Estoy un poco cansada, la guardia fue muy larga.

**Quinn:** Yo tampoco he dormido muy bien.

**Rachel:** ¿Te ocurrió algo?

**Quinn:** En verdad no me ocurre nada en particular. Es solo que no me encontraba bien al cien por cien.

**Rachel:** Si necesitas cualquier cosa…No dudes en contar conmigo. Puedes contarme lo que sea.

**Quinn: **Lo sé Rachel. Muchas gracias, pero no necesito nada.

Santana y Brittany se unieron a las dos chicas que apenas intercambiaban palabras, sólo se observaban absortas. Había surgido un silencio difícil de romper. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a hacerlo.

_-¡Cómo no me he podido dar cuenta antes! ¿Está Quinnie coqueteando con Rachel? No, no puede ser…Sí, ¡si que puede ser! Le está repasando las piernas. Esto se empieza a poner interesante. Tendré que darles un empujoncito- pensó Santana con sonrisa maliciosa. _

Fue Santana quien entonces decidió romper ese silencio.

**Santana: **Dejad ya de babear tortolitas, que estamos secas. ¿Verdad Britt?

**Brittany: **Sííííííí. Vamos dentro que quiero bailar.

**Quinn:** No se hable más…Entremos entonces. ¿Todo bien? _–preguntó ésto último en voz baja a Rachel mirándola fijamente-_.

**Rachel:** Sobreviviré _–mostró una sonrisa-_. Será mejor que entremos.

**Quinn: **Adelante, las damas primero.

Aquél local era lo bastante grande como para acoger a una buena multitud de personas, pero a la vez era un sitio un tanto peculiar y acogedor. El sitio tenía unas paredes de color granate, con unos cuadros abstractos que las decoraban. En el centro, una enorme pista de baile ya empezaba a estar repleta de gente danzando al compás de la música. Al fondo, unos asientos quedaban aislados de la pista para poder disfrutar de una copa más tranquilamente. En la barra destacaban unas luces de colores que llamaban la atención. Era un sitio espectacular, sin duda.

Las chicas acudían a éste local habitualmente, pues era dónde Santana se sentía más cómoda para ser ella misma y estar con Brittany. Era un local de ambiente en el que se podía disfrutar de música en directo algunos días de la semana. Aquí era donde Charlie solía cantar con su banda años atrás.

**Quinn:** ¿Me habéis traído a un local de ambiente? _–dijo entre risas-_.

**Santana: **Qué esperabas de nosotras Fabray… _-siguió riendo-_.

**Quinn:** No sé…tampoco pensé que frecuentarais este tipo de sitios.

**Santana:** Es el más tranquilo para venir a bailar y que nadie te ande molestando. Además, ¿cómo lo has sabido?

**Quinn: **Supongo que porque mire hacia dónde mire sólo veo parejas del mismo sexo.

**Rachel:** Voy a por unas copas. ¿Queréis algo? ¿Quinn?

**Quinn:** Ehmm. No sé… ¿qué soléis tomar aquí?

**Rachel:** ¡Aquí hacen uno de los mejores mojitos del mundo!

**Quinn: **Estupendo. Quiero uno de esos.

**Santana:** ¿Estás segura? Si no estás acostumbrada a beber, será mejor que elijas cualquier otra cosa.

**Quinn:** Estoy segura. Me gustaría probar los mejores mojitos del mundo. Es injusto que sólo lo hagáis vosotras _–dijo sonriente-_.

Sin nada más que decir, Rachel salió hacia la barra para pedir cuatro mojitos. Sabía que a sus amigas les gustaba y a la primera ronda iba a invitar ella. Se sentía tan bien que le habían entrado ganas de invitar a todo el bar, pero tampoco hacía falta exagerar; con invitar a sus amigas ya iba bastante bien. Quinn la seguía de muy cerca, hasta que llegó también a la barra y se colocó a su lado.

**Rachel:** ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Quinn: **Creí que sería buena idea ayudarte con eso _–señaló los cuatro vasos que manipulaba la camarera-_. Por muy fuerte que seas, es casi imposible llevar cuatro vasos con dos manos _–sonrió-_.

**Rachel: **Tienes razón…

**Quinn: **Además, no creo que deba interrumpir aquello _–hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia las otras chicas que bailaban muy pegadas en la pista de baile-_. San y Britt… ¿Están juntas?

**Rachel:** Bueno… Realmente no están juntas _–sonrió, dando un primer trago a su mojito-_.

Quinn la imitó y comenzó a pegar un trago a uno de los vasos. Pero sentía la necesidad de entretener un poco más a la morena para ella sola y siguió preguntando.

**Quinn: **Pues no lo parece… Ahí fuera también se han besado.

**Rachel: **A ver…como te explico. Lo de Santana es como un secreto a voces. Ella está súper colada por Britt, pero no quiere reconocerlo. Britt, en cambio, le sigue el juego siempre. Están así a veces _–señaló a sus amigas y pegó otro trago a su mojito-_.

**Quinn: **¿Entonces?

**Rachel: **Entonces su relación quizá vaya más allá de una simple amistad; ellas se gustan. Pero es extraño que a pesar de estar así, no hayan decidido dar el paso para estar juntas oficialmente. Supongo que San tiene mucho que ver en eso.

**Quinn:** ¿Por qué no se atreve a dar el paso?

**Rachel: **Supongo que por miedo. Quizá no esté preparada para gritar al mundo que es lesbiana.

**Quinn:** ¿Santana teniendo miedo?

**Rachel: **Para estas cosas siempre. Aunque creo que cada día que pasa está más segura de ello…No deja de babear por Britt.

**Quinn: **Ahora que lo dices… ¿sabes qué me dijo ahí fuera?

**Rachel: **Sorpréndeme.

**Quinn: **Estaba hablando con Britt sobre mi moto y, de repente, apareció ella diciéndome que quitase mis sucias manos de SU CHICA _-rio inocentemente-_.

**Rachel **_-sorprendida-_**:**Ohhh, ¡no me lo puedo creer Quinn! Es muy adorable.

**Quinn: **La verdad es que me ha parecido muy tierno por su parte, pero me dejó completamente descolocada.

**Rachel:** Supongo que como a todos. Santana es así, no puede evitarlo.

**Quinn:** Si a mi me parece perfecto…es sólo que no me encajaba.

**Rachel:** Ah, bueno. Ya pensaba que tenías algo en contra de las lesbianas.

**Quinn:** Para nada. Que no me encaje lo de Santana no quiere decir que tenga algún problema con la homosexualidad.

**Rachel: **Siento que hayas tenido que venir a un bar de ambiente; ellas se sienten así más cómodas. Espero que puedas soportarlo.

**Quinn:** Creo que podré sobrevivir. Estoy acostumbrada, tranquila; no me viene de nuevas venir a un local así.

**Rachel: **Hablando de tu moto… ¿desde cuándo conduces una? No imaginaba que una chica tan dulce como tú pudiese ser capaz de llevar esa cosa. No te pega. Eso es demasiado masculino.

**Quinn: **Es una BMW R1200 TR. Aún no sabes mucho sobre mí, supongo _–le sonrió-. _Y para nada es una cosa de hombres…también hay mujeres moteras.

_-¿Cómo puede ser tan adorable? Dios, esa sonrisa me está matando…No creo que pueda soportar mirarla tan fijamente sin sentir un escalofrío que me mate por dentro-._

**Quinn: **¡Hey Rach! Estoy aquí… ¿recuerdas? _–dijo sacando a la morena de su mundo-_.

**Rachel: **Si, si, si…Lo siento Quinn. Será mejor que volvamos ahí antes de que esas dos hagan algo de lo que se puedan arrepentir mañana.

**Quinn: **No creo que se arrepientan Rach. Sólo hay que observar cómo se miran.

**Rachel: **Lo sé, pero si no vamos luego nos lo echarán en cara.

**Quinn:** ¿Por qué?

**Rachel:** El mojito. ¿Recuerdas? Espero que no se haya derretido mucho el hielo.

**Quinn:** Cierto. Se me había olvidado completamente.

**Rachel:** Pues a ellas creo que no, nunca se olvidan. Será mejor que se los llevemos.

**Quinn: **Está bien, pero me temo que hoy seremos "compañeras" de fiesta también _–bromeó-_.

Ambas se dirigieron hasta la pista de baile ofreciendo a sus amigas los vasos. Comenzaron a bailar y a reír pues estaban ahí para pasárselo bien. Quinn imitaba los pasos de Britt, pues definitivamente era la puta ama de la pista. Rachel, en cambio, tenía problemas para seguir la coreografía…pero se agarraba a Santana para realizar cualquier chorrada que les hiciese reír y seguir disfrutando de la noche. Y la noche siguió su curso entre mojitos, chupitos y bailes. Estaban pasándolo realmente bien.

**Rachel: **Chicas, creo que voy a ir al baño. Tanto beber está empezando a pasar factura.

**Quinn: **Ok, te acompaño.

**Rachel: **Sé ir sola Quinn. Además, no me voy a perder…conozco demasiado bien este sitio.

**Quinn: **No creo que deba dejarte ir sola al baño así vestida. Sería como dejar un trozo de carne fresca en una jaula de leones. Créeme, es una muerte demasiado cruel para una joven guapa como tú.

Quinn no se podía creer lo que acababa de soltar por su boca, pero esperaba que las demás no se hubiesen percatado de sus palabras. Las copas empezaban a pasarle factura y debía reprimirse. Tan sólo quería acompañarla para que no le sucediera nada…Sí, solo era eso. Sin embargo, todas habían escuchado aquello y reían al notar lo nerviosa que se había puesto la rubia.

**Santana: **Oh, ¡Dios mio! ¿He escuchado bien? Fabray acaba de soltarle un piropo a Berry _–dijo riéndose-_.

**Quinn: **No, sólo estaba diciendo la verdad.

**Rachel: **Eso no ayuda Quinn…

**Santana: **Es cierto Quinn…eso no ayuda _–siguió riendo a carcajada-_.

**Quinn: **Yo también necesito ir al baño. Sólo es eso chicas.

**Brittany:** Será mejor que vayáis a terminar lo que quisiera que estuvieseis comenzando…

**Rachel: **No hacíamos nada Britt.

**Brittany: **Pues eso no es lo que parece…

**Quinn: **¿Cómo?

**Brittany: **Mira, ahora mismo estáis cogidas por la cintura y ni siquiera os habéis dado cuenta.

En ese momento Quinn y Rachel se miraron ante la afirmación de Brittany y la rubia reaccionó quitando su mano de la cintura de Rachel. Se ruborizó y Rachel no pudo aguantar una sonora carcajada que puso a la rubia mucho más tensa. Santana, en cambio, agarró suavemente a Britt y la besó tiernamente.

**Rachel: **¿No estarías tratando de "marcar territorio"? _–dijo directa-_. Voy a empezar a pensar que te atraigo.

**Quinn: **No digas tonterías Rach. Simplemente no quería que fueses sola al baño.

**Rachel: **Al baño, a la barra… Espera… ¿desde cuando me llamas RACH?

**Quinn: **Lo siento. Si te molesta no te lo volveré a decir.

**Rachel:** En realidad me encanta.

**Quinn: **¿Enserio?

**Rachel: **Me encanta oír mi nombre en tus labios.

Sigilosamente la morena empezó a acercarse a la rubia y con la mano acarició su mejilla. Ésta se ruborizo y esbozó una tierna sonrisa. Se sentía bien y no quería que ese momento terminase nunca. Realmente se empezaba a sentir bien al lado de Rachel. Ambas conectaron en una mirada profunda; no querían desconectar de aquello que fuese lo que estuviera pasando entre ellas en ese instante.

_-Ufff sus manos son tan suaves…me encanta que me acaricie de esa forma. ¿Sería muy descarado si intento besarla? Oh! No! No es buena idea Quinn. Abandona la idea ya mismo. Quizá…no sería tan mala idea si Rachel estuviera dispuesta. Pero eso no lo sé a ciencia cierta, no puedo ir dando besos a la gente así por que sí, podría partirme la cara-_.

El mágico momento se rompió cuando a Rachel le volvió la necesidad de ir al baño.

**Rachel: **Vo-Vooooy… al baño Quinn -_dijo un poco nerviosa-_.

**Quinn: **Te acompaño.

Quinn acompañó a Rachel al baño, al que ambas llegaron cogidas de la mano. Una vez allí, la rubia comenzó a ponerse más alterada. No estaba segura de si besar o no a Rachel, no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar. Quizá ese sentimiento sólo estaba potenciado por el alcohol y tampoco quería hacer nada de lo que se pudiese arrepentir al día siguiente. Su cabeza era un completo mar de dudas.

**Quinn: **Entra tú primero. Eres la que no se puede aguantar.

**Rachel:** Está bien.

Mientras Rachel entraba al servicio, Quinn se quedó apoyada en la pared frente a los lavabos. Se miraba y se gustaba. Estaba completamente perfecta. Tenía la confianza depositada en sí misma. Era una chica guapa y eso ella lo sabía; su belleza era algo que le hacía confiar mucho más en su potencial para ligar. Pero con Rachel no lo tenía tan claro...no era capaz de captar la onda de sus pensamientos. Y alguien la interrumpió.

**Chica: **Perdona, ¿estás esperando?

**Quinn: **No. Bueno, en realidad sí que espero a alguien pero no voy a entrar.

**Chica: **¿Esperas a alguien?

**Quinn: **Sí.

**Chica: **¿Tu novia?

**Quinn: **Bueno…

**Chica: **Ay perdona no me he presentado _-se precipitó a decir-_. Soy Lara _–la chica se abalanzó sobre Quinn y le dio un beso en la comisura del labio-_. Debes de ser nueva por aquí; si no, me acordaría de tu carita de ángel.

**Quinn: **Quinn. Encantada _–dijo extrañada y un poco confusa-_. Y sí, es la primera vez que vengo a este local.

**Chica:** Lo que te decía. ¿Esperas a tu novia?

**Quinn: **Esto… _-dijo un poco más nerviosa-_.

En ese momento Rachel salía del baño y vio cómo una chica estaba acorralando a Quinn en la pared. Sintió cómo la chica se aprovechaba de la rubia colocando sus manos sobre la cintura.

**Rachel: **¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien?

**Quinn:** Rachel. Por fin acabaste.

**Rachel:** ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te está molestando?

**Quinn:** Bueno, en realidad estábamos charlando.

**Rachel:** ¿Con sus manos en tu cintura?

**Quinn:** No me había dado cuenta _-dijo a la vez que se miraba la cintura-_.

**Rachel: **Ella sí se ha dado cuenta... La conozco. ¿Qué tal Lara?

**Lara: **Lo siento Rachel. No sabía que estaba contigo.

**Rachel: **Pues ya lo sabes.

**Quinn: **¿La conoces?

**Rachel: **Es una vieja conocida.

**Lara: **Lo siento Quinn. No sabía que eras la novia de Rachel.

**Quinn: **En realidad…es que ella y yo…

**Rachel: **Lara, mírame a los ojos _-interrumpió-_. Como se te ocurra acercarte a la rubia te las verás conmigo. Y sabes que no soy débil precisamente.

**Lara: **Relaja matona…Yo sólo quería hacerle compañía. La tía está bastante buena.

**Rachel: **No hagas que te parta la cara.

**Quinn:** Rachel no es necesario.

**Rachel:** ¡Calla Quinn! Ella es una salida mental y siempre va haciendo daño a la gente… Ya es hora de que alguien le pare los pies.

**Quinn:** Entonces adelante. Pégale. Dale lo que se merece y terminemos esta historia rápidamente _–dijo irónica-_.

**Lara: **Tampoco es necesario Rachel. Ya sabes que yo respeto siempre a tus parejas. No tienes por qué pegarme.

**Rachel:** ¿Quién ha hablado de pegarte estúpida?

**Lara: **Tu novia.

**Quinn: **Cariño, será mejor que la dejemos. No tiene importancia.

**Rachel: **Sí que importa Quinn. Sí que importa porque esa zorra siempre está metiéndose en problemas. Siempre estaba jodiéndome antes…

**Quinn:** Será mejor que hablemos de este tema fuera. No quiero armar un escándalo vida.

**Lara: **Eso Rachel. Haz caso a tu novia. Ella sabe cómo afrontar las cosas, no tú.

**Rachel: **Está bien Quinn. Vámonos de aquí antes de que termine perdiendo los papeles.

**Quinn: **Venga vamos _–dijo dejando pasar a Rachel delante de ella por la puerta-_.

**Lara: **Hasta luego guapa. Si algún día decides dejar a la enana búscame. Estaré encantada de jugar contigo. Ya sabes…-_hizo un gesto obsceno con su boca-_.

**Quinn: **Mira imbécil _–se volvió y la cogió por la camiseta-_. Ella ya te lo ha dejado claro. Estamos juntas y como te acerques a ella entonces sí que te las verás conmigo. Y créeme, soy mucho peor que ella.

**Lara: **¿Eres otra machita? Rachel ladra mucho pero luego no muerde.

**Quinn: **Quizá ella no muerda…pero yo sí que puedo hacerlo. Y no te conviene, realmente no me conoces. No sabes de lo que soy capaz.

**Lara: **¿Y de qué eres capaz rubita?

**Quinn: **De partirte la puta cara. ¿Me has oído? Aléjate de ella _–la soltó dando un pequeño empujón hacia atrás-_.

En ese momento Quinn salía del baño pegando un portazo y Rachel desde fuera se quedaba confusa. No entendía lo que había pasado en los segundos que había tardado en recuperar la calma. No quería volver porque le rompería la cara a esa inútil y decidió esperar a Quinn, que se atrasaba.

**Rachel: **¿Qué hacías ahí dentro todavía? Iba a ir a buscarte si llegas a tardar un segundo más.

**Quinn: **Sólo estaba dándole su merecido a esa zorra.

**Rachel: **¡Quinn! _–dijo con la boca abierta y sorprendida-_. No le habrás… ¿no le habrás pegado?

**Quinn: **Rachel, sabes que no podemos hacer eso.

**Rachel: **¿Entonces?

**Quinn:** Le dije cuatro cosas que le harán cambiar un poco su vida.

**Rachel:** ¿Qué cosas?

**Quinn:** ¡Cosas Rachel! Y no me preguntes más sobre el tema.

**Rachel: **Ok. No te preocupes. Ya me enteraré de todas formas.

**Quinn: **Rachel, no vas a preguntarle nada a esa chica, ¿de acuerdo?

**Rachel: **¿Por qué? ¿Me lo vas a impedir tú?

**Quinn: **Mira, acabo de darle una charla para que no se acerque a ti. No me gustaría que porque ahora vayas ahí a hablarle crea que no puedo cumplir mi amenaza.

**Rachel:** ¿Qué amenaza?

**Quinn: **Que se las vería conmigo. Yo soy mucho peor que tú y puedo morderle. Unos buenos toques y la dejo K.O. en el suelo sin que pierda el conocimiento. Ya sabes, cosas de policías.

**Rachel: **Te pones realmente guapa cuando te enfadas.

**Quinn: **¿Ah si?

**Rachel: **Es terriblemente sexy _–se mojó el labio inferior con su lengua-_.

**Quinn: **Voy a tener que enfadarme con más frecuencia _–levantó su ceja y sonrió-_.

Santana y Brittany, que bailaban en la pista muy agarradas y sin dejar de besarse durante toda la noche se percataron de que las chicas no volvían del baño. Se miraron fijamente y parecían preocupadas.

**Santana: **¿Crees que les habrá pasado algo Britt?

**Brittany: **Lo que creo es que esas dos están desfogándose en el baño. Se les veía venir.

**Santana: **¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? Pensaba que era la única que se había dado cuenta.

**Brittany: **No soy tonta San. Veo cómo se miran y cómo reaccionan sus cuerpos cuando se dejan llevar.

**Santana: **Quizá sea demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones, pero creo que a Rachel le gusta la rubia.

**Brittany:** Eso está claro…Físicamente le atrae. Y a Quinn también.

**Santana: **¿Te ha dicho algo?

**Brittany: **Bueno…no es que me haya dicho nada de su boca, pero lo veo en sus ojos. Sé que le gusta, pero no nos lo va a decir porque sabe que somos sus amigas. Además, siempre está preguntando por Rachel. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?

**Santana: **Supongo que pensé que la buscaba porque eran compañeras. No sé, no creo que debamos sacar las cosas de contexto Britt. Creo que nos estamos precipitando.

**Brittany:** Yo no lo creo.

En ese momento Lara se chocaba con Brittany y a la vez que le pisaba un pie le quemaba con un cigarro en el brazo. La chica parecía tener prisa por marcharse.

**Santana: **¿Es que no ves por dónde vas idiota? ¿Estás bien Britt? _–dijo mirándole el brazo-_.

**Brittany:** Pero si es Lara. Hey Lara. ¿Qué tal?

**Santana: **Como te arriesgas a dirigirle la palabra a esta zorra Britt.

**Lara: **Hola chicas. Tengo un poco de prisa…

**Santana: **Y aunque no la tuvieras. No pienso compartir ni un solo centímetro a tu lado. Y llévate cuidado por dónde pasas; la próxima te parto la cara.

**Lara: **Cómo estáis las amiguitas esta noche con partir la cara…Sobre todo esa rubita mona que tiene Rachel ahora por novia.

**Brittany: **¿Has visto a Rachel?

**Lara: **Claro, está con su nueva novia en la puerta del baño. Que por cierto…menuda tía se ha llevado la puta enana.

**Santana: **Espera… ¿Rachel y una chica así rubia muy guapa?

**Lara: **Claro. Quién si no…

**Brittany: **Seguro que era Quinnie. Menos mal que están bien.

**Lara:** En realidad me dijo que se llamaba Quinn.

**Santana: **Quinn es su nombre, es sólo que Brittany la llama Quinnie de forma cariñosa. Gracias por informarnos. Vete antes de que me arrepienta por no darte un buen puñetazo.

**Lara: **De nada. Por cierto, me voy antes de que vuelvan o entre tú y la rubia me dejaréis sin cabeza esta noche. Ciao.

**Santana: **Ciao.

**Brittany: **Adiós Lara.

Lara se alejaba de las chicas y enseguida miraron hacia la puerta del baño. Rachel y Quinn reían a carcajadas y bailaban. Al parecer las chicas se lo estaban pasando bien por su cuenta. Santana pensó en no molestarlas, pues así podría observar desde una distancia prudencial cómo se desenvolvían y sacarse de dudas sobre si se gustaban o no.

_-Éstas dos esta noche van a terminal fatal…No hay más que ver el ciego que llevan encima. Como sigan bebiendo no van a saber ni decir su nombre. En fin…mejor. Así tengo a Britt para mí solita toda la noche-_.

Quinn se acercaba al oído de Rachel para preguntarle algo. Al parecer aún sentía curiosidad por lo que había sucedido en aquél baño. Seguía sintiendo ganas por besarla…pero podía esperar. No debía precipitarse. Al menos ya sabía que la morena se había fijado en ella.

_-Bien Quinn. Empiezas a jugar bien tus cartas. A ver cómo reacciona el resto de la noche con mis indirectas…- pensó Quinn._

**Quinn:** Rach… ¿a qué ha venido esa historia de que eras mi novia?

**Rachel: **Intentaba salvarte de esa lagarta.

**Quinn:** Podía habérmela quitado yo solita de encima.

**Rachel: **Estaba que casi te comía…le faltó morrearse contigo.

**Quinn:** En realidad me dio un pico.

**Rachel: **¿Te dio un pico?

**Quinn:** Si. ¿Algún problema?

**Rachel: **No, nada…Es sólo que…

**Quinn:** Mira Rachel _-interrumpió-_, me pilló por sorpresa ¿vale? No fue mi intención el besarla. Pero aunque así lo hubiese sido…tú me la espantaste a la primera de cambio _–se rió-_.

**Rachel: **No sabía que te gustaba Lara. Lo siento.

**Quinn:** No pasa nada, pero para la próxima pregunta antes de hacer cualquier estupidez. Parecía un ataque de novia celosa.

**Rachel: **Era para que se creyese que eras mi chica.

**Quinn:** ¿Sólo por eso?

**Rachel: **Si, claro.

**Quinn:** Pues qué pena.

**Rachel: **¿Pena?

**Quinn:** Sí y mucha además.

**Rachel: **¿Querías besarte con esa zorra?

**Quinn:** No, no me malinterpretes. No iba por ella.

**Rachel: **¿Entonces por quién iba?

**Quinn:** Por ti. Te pones sexy cuando sacas la vena celosa.

**Rachel: **Yo no estaba celosa.

**Quinn:** Yo creo que sí.

**Rachel: **Te digo que no Quinn.

**Quinn:** ¿Acaso no te resulto atractiva?

**Rachel: **Claro, eres muy guapa. ¿Por qué no me ibas a resultar atractiva?

**Quinn:** No sé. No quieres que se me acerquen chicas, pero tú tampoco lo haces. Me tienes descolocada.

**Rachel: **Mira Quinn, sé que sientes curiosidad por esto de besar a una chica. Es normal. Pero…no deberías hacer cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir después. La que lo prueba, luego no quiere dejarlo.

**Quinn:** ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que me vaya a arrepentir?

_-No sé qué quiere Quinn de mí esta noche. Está demasiado ebria y parece que empieza a confundir hasta su sexualidad. Quizá tenga esa curiosidad y pueda aprovecharla para saber si realmente puede sentir algo por mí. No, no puedo hacerle esto…no en éste estado-_.

**Quinn:** Rachel. ¿Me oyes? Estoy aquí. Eooo…

**Rachel: **Quinn ya basta. Te estoy escuchando.

**Quinn:** Pues no lo parece, ¿eh? Llevas en las musarañas…_-miró su reloj-_ eso de cuarenta segundos…o treinta…o yo que sé. Ya no veo ni las manecillas del reloj.

**Rachel: **Creo que va siendo hora de que volvamos a casa.

**Quinn:** ¿A casa? ¿Ahora? ¿No era esto una fiesta neoyorkina?

**Rachel: **Y lo es. Pero estás muy borracha.

**Quinn:** No estoy borracha Rach.

**Rachel: **Lo estás.

**Quinn:** Vamos a tomar otra copa.

**Rachel: **¿Otra? Estás completamente loca Quinn. Te va a dar algo.

**Quinn:** Qué flojitas sois en Nueva York, de verdad. Yo que pensaba que ésta iba a ser la fiesta de mi vida…

**Rachel: **¿Estás segura? ¿Puedes seguir bebiendo?

**Quinn:** Claro. Sé cuándo he de parar. Tranquila. ¿Vamos?

**Rachel: **Está bien, pero vamos primero a ver si esas dos necesitan algo _–señalaba a sus amigas-_.

**Quinn:** Lo dudo _–sonrió-_.

**Rachel: **Es sólo por si acaso.

Las chicas se acercaban a las dos tortolitas que no paraban de hacerse caricias y darse muestras de amor por cada centímetro de la pista. Se besaban, reían y bailaban. Era como si sólo ellas dos estuvieran en el centro de esa pista. No les molestaba nadie. No eran conscientes del resto. Estaban inmersas la una en la otra.

**Rachel: **Chicas. Quinn y yo vamos a pedir algo.

**Santana: **¿Dónde estábais? Os hemos estado buscando.

**Rachel: **Sobre todo buscándonos… Te he notado muy preocupada.

**Santana: **Es cierto. Íbamos a ir a buscaros a los baños, ¿a que sí cielo?

**Brittany: **San tiene razón, pero ha venido Lara y nos ha contado que estabas con tu novia. Y luego nos dijo que esa novia era Quinnie…así que pensamos que estaríais por ahí de juerga con vuestras cosas.

**Quinn: **Lo estábamos pero Rachel se quería marchar ya…Es una aguafiestas.

**Santana: **¿Ya?

**Quinn: **Eso mismo dije yo. Creía que esto era la fiesta neoyorkina del año.

**Santana:** Y lo es. Si no te hubieses perdido con Berry…

**Quinn: **En realidad ha estado bien perderse.

**Santana: **¿Si? ¿Os habéis besado?

**Quinn: **Que más quisiera yo…

La rubia seguía bailando al compás de la música junto a Santana. No podía dejar de bailar. Le gustaba. Estaba extasiada.

**Brittany: **¿Has oído eso Rachel? _–le dijo al oído-_.

**Rachel: **¿El qué? _–gritando-_.

**Brittany: **Lo que acaba de decir Quinnie. Que quería besarte.

**Rachel: **No le hagáis caso, está borracha.

**Santana: **¿De quién habláis?_–se incorporaba a la conversación dejando a Quinn sola a su ritmo-_.

**Rachel: **Quinn que está ebria. Debería llevarla a casa _-seguía gritando-_.

**Brittany: **Y no quiere besarla.

**Santana: **¿Y qué Rachel? ¿Besarla? Es tu oportunidad. Aprovéchala.

**Rachel: **No creo que sea buena idea San…No insistas.

**Santana: **Un segundo… ¿Quinn? _–llamó la atención de la rubia que se incorporaba en la conversación-_.

**Quinn: **Decidme chicas.

**Santana: **Rachel se encuentra un poco mal y quiere volver a casa. Hemos dicho que te puedes quedar con nosotras un rato…pero insiste en que quiere largarse _-se inventaba-_.

**Quinn: **¿Tan mal te encuentras Rach?

**Rachel: **Un poco _–siguiendo el juego de Santana-_.

**Quinn: **Si tan mal te encuentras…quizá deba irme yo también. No quiero molestar a las chicas.

**Brittany: **No nos molestas Quinnie.

**Quinn: **Pero estáis a vuestro rollo. Si se va Rachel, yo voy con ella.

**Rachel: **A ver…podemos tomarnos una última, ¿vale? Pero en cuanto terminemos a casa.

_Tras unos minutos._

Rachel volvía de la barra con unos chupitos de vodzka con caramelo para todas y dio uno a cada una de sus amigas. La rubia inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre ella.

**Quinn:** Eres genial Rach _–se acercó riendo y dejándole un suave beso en los labios-_.

**Brittany: **¡Sí, eres genial Rach! _–imitó a Quinn y también dio un beso en los labios a la morena-._

**Santana:** ¿Qué haces Britt? ¿Por qué besas a la enana?

**Brittany: **Pensaba que era una forma de agradecérselo San.

Rachel aún petrificada por el pequeño pero dulce beso que le había dejado la rubia…miró a Santana. Ésta le guiñó un ojo y supo romper el silencio.

**Santana:** Ésta era la última. Va siendo hora de que nos vayamos a casa. Nosotras también tenemos que descansar. ¿Verdad Britt?

**Brittany: **San, prefiero hacer otras cosas al llegar a casa…Hoy duermo contigo, ¿vale?

**Santana: **De acuerdo _–dijo sonriendo-_. ¿Vamos cielo?

**Rachel: **Quinn, supongo que tú y yo debemos marcharnos también. Es tarde.

**Quinn: **Está bien. Creo que he ganado el reto.

**Rachel: **¿El reto? Si el reto consistía en beberte medio bar…sí, lo has ganado tú.

**Quinn: **¿Me acompañas a casa?

**Rachel: **Por supuesto. No pienso dejarte ir sola en éste estado.

* * *

Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo. Ya existe un acercamiento entre ambas, pero...¿cómo terminará la noche? Tendréis que esperar al jueves, 2 de agosto, para saberlo.

Por cierto, aprovecho hoy para recomendar un fic que acaba de empezar y estoy leyendo. Está bastante curioso y la trama promete. Es "Fotografiando una estrella" de LionQuinnF. Para quien no lo haya leído, ya lleva 4 capítulos escritos.

Un abrazo y sigan dejándo sus reviews ;)

DiLea.


	10. Quédate conmigo

_**Quédate conmigo**_

_Lunes 2, 09.00 horas._

Rachel abría los ojos, pues la luz comenzaba a entrar por la ventana. Estaba un tanto desorientada porque no reconocía dónde se encontraba, hasta que giró su cabeza y comprobó que estaba acostada junto a Quinn, que dormía aun plácidamente y semidesnuda. Sí, estaba claro que habían pasado la noche juntas.

_Flashback_

Después de unas cuantas horas de fiesta, sobre las 05:00 de la madrugada, las chicas acordaron abandonar el pub para ir a descansar; al día siguiente debían de ir a trabajar y no podían excederse con la vuelta. Rachel no dejó que Quinn cogiese la moto, pues era la que más perjudicada iba; ya pasarían más tarde a recogerla. Las cuatro chicas, decidieron coger un taxi. Santana y Brittany fueron las primeras en bajarse, pues ambas se quedaban en la casa de la latina que era la que vivía más cerca de las dos. Rachel y Quinn proseguían el camino hacia la casa de ésta última.

**Quinn:** Te dije que ganaría el reto.

**Rachel: **Ahm, el reto…

**Quinn: **¿Es que no te acuerdas?

**Rachel:** ¿Debería?

**Quinn:** Apostamos por quién aguantaría más en la fiesta.

**Rachel: **Ajá. Y, por supuesto, crees que has sido tú.

**Quinn: **¿Quién si no?

**Rachel:** Cualquiera de nosotras, menos tú.

**Quinn: **Noooo. Yo aún quería seguir la fiesta. Merezco ganar _-sonreía-_.

**Rachel: **Quinn, estás muy ciega. No deberías hacer esto por una tonta apuesta.

**Quinn: **En realidad me apetecía hacerlo. Llevaba tiempo sin salir a lo grande.

**Rachel:** ¿Y tu fiesta de bienvenida? Creo recordar que media comisaría tenía resaca al día siguiente…

**Quinn: **Pero eso fue porque son unos blandos. Mírame a mí; llegué perfecta.

**Rachel: **Todo el mundo es blando para ti.

**Quinn: **Todos menos tú, que no quisiste venir…

**Rachel:** Lo siento _-hizo una pausa-._ Se me olvidó. Estaba centrada en el trabajo.

**Quinn: **Estuve esperándote toda la noche, ¿sabes?

**Rachel: **¿A mí?

**Quinn: **Si. Me dijiste que vendrías. Creí que era cierto.

**Rachel: **Y lo era, pero…se me pasó. Lo siento.

**Quinn: **No tienes que sentirlo. No pasa nada.

**Rachel: **Me alegro entonces.

**Quinn: **Es sólo que no podía parar de pensar en ti, en si vendrías…Me estaba volviendo loca.

**Rachel: **¿Tanto pensaste en mí? Había mucha más gente acompañándote.

**Quinn: **Todos son unos pesados. Andy y Roger unos plastas que sólo quieren acostarse conmigo. Finn es un tanto estúpido, tenías razón. Y las chicas se mueren de envidia conmigo. Fue asqueroso.

**Rachel: **Pero estaban Britt y Santana.

**Quinn:** Ellas están a su rollo, ya sabes. Hubo un momento que tuve que pasar un rato con el idiota de Finn para poder deshacerme del resto de babosos; al menos él se controla un poco delante mío. Lo pasé muy mal.

**Rachel:** Lo siento, pero aunque yo hubiese ido…no habría cambiado nada.

**Quinn:** Sí, claro que habría cambiado.

**Rachel:** ¿Por qué?

**Quinn: **Porque te necesitaba Rachel. Quería que estuvieras conmigo, pero no apareciste.

_-¡Qué está diciendo Quinn!No me lo puedo creer. Me sorprende cada vez más. Cuánto más abre la boca parece que más sincera se vuelve-_.

**Rachel:** Lo-lo…siento, de verdad _-dijo apenada y nerviosa-_. No era mi intención hacerte daño.

**Quinn:** No importa; ya se encargó Finn de ayudarme toda la noche _–ironizó-_. En el fondo no es mal chico.

**Rachel: **Ya hemos llegado Quinn. ¿Es éste tu edificio?

**Quinn: **Sí, déjame buscar las llaves.

Tras varios intentos fallidos por encontrar las llaves, la morena se dio cuenta de que su compañera no estaba en condiciones de llegar hasta su casa.

**Rachel: **Déjame buscar a mí _-dijo cogiendo el bolso de su compañera-_.

Las chicas abandonaron el taxi y Rachel tuvo que sostener a la rubia por la cintura para poder llegar hasta la puerta. El taxista gritó a la morena que si la esperaba, pero ésta le dijo que mejor se marchase pues no sabía cuánto iba a tardar. Ya cogería otro taxi más tarde. Rachel abrió la puerta del edificio y subieron en el ascensor hasta la sexta planta. Quinn, en un arrebato, se agarró con fuerza al cuello de la morena dejándose caer.

**Quinn: **Ummm. Qué bien hueles Rach.

**Rachel: **Es Euphoria, de Calvin Klein.

**Quinn: **Sin duda huele espectacular.

**Rachel: **Esa es la idea _–sonrió-_.

Rachel comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pues Quinn cada vez estaba más cerca de ella. Tener a la rubia con su cara pegada a su cuello no ayudaba en absoluto. A la morena le pareció interminable la subida, pero el ascensor paró y Quinn seguía encima de ella.

**Rachel: **No es que no me guste estar así. Pero si no me sueltas, no podré abrir la puerta _–miró a la rubia y acarició su mejilla-_.

**Quinn: **¿Hemos llegado ya? _–dijo separándose de la morena-_.

**Rachel: **Sí, hace un par de minutos _-bromeaba-_.

**Quinn: **Qué corto se me ha hecho…

Rachel abrió la puerta de la casa y observó la enorme estancia que allí se le presentaba. Nada más entrar, un amplio salón estaba dotado de un sofá negro y elegante de tres plazas; a ambos lados un sillón relax del mismo color. Una pantalla plana de cincuenta pulgadas colgaba de la pared; pared que estaba adornada con unas exquisitas fotografías de Los Ángeles. Rachel se sorprendió con aquél salón, la casa parecía bastante grande y, sobre todo, estaba muy bien decorada. Sin lugar a dudas, Quinn tenía buen gusto.

**Rachel:** Y hasta aquí llego mi misión por hoy. Has llegado a casa sana y salva _-sonreía mirándo a su compañera-._

**Quinn:** ¿Es que no te quedas? Es muy tarde…Además, el taxi ya se ha marchado y no creo que encuentres uno a estas horas dispuesto a venir a por ti rápidamente.

**Rachel: **No creo que sea buena idea Quinn…

**Quinn: **Insisto.

**Rachel: **Ni hablar.

**Quinn:** No voy a dejar que vuelvas sola a casa _-le cogía el brazo a la morena-_.

**Rachel:** No vivo tan lejos de aquí. Tan sólo hay un par de manzanas.

**Quinn: **¿Un par de manzanas? Pero si vives en la otra punta de la ciudad Rachel.

**Rachel:** Enserio, puedo ir sola; estoy perfectamente. La que creo que necesita más ayuda eres tú.

**Quinn: **Por eso mismo necesito que te quedes…No sé si voy a ser capaz de sobrevivir _-puso cara de pena mientras se acercaba mucho más a su compañera-._

**Rachel: **Bueno, si insistes me quedaré en el sofá entonces _-estaba demasiado tensa debido a la cercanía en la que se encontraba la rubia-_.

**Quinn:** ¿En el sofá? _-soltó repentinamente a Rachel-._

**Rachel: **Claro, es un buen lugar.

**Quinn:** No hay necesidad Rach, tengo una cama enooooorme. Podemos compartirla, ni siquiera notarás que estoy ahí.

_-Esto se está complicando. Mira que es pesada…no sé si es buena idea dormir con ella y en la misma cama. Está tan borracha…Esto va a ser demasiado duro, pero allá vamos Rachel-_.

**Rachel:** ¿Tan enorme es?

**Quinn:** Muy muy muy enoooorrrme. De verdad. Puedes pasar a verla si quieres.

**Rachel: **Está bien, tú ganas. Pero solo dormir, ¿vale? _-le agarraba del brazo mientras caminaban-._

**Quinn: **Nadie ha dicho que vayamos a hacer otra cosa…

**Rachel:** Por si acaso, vas demasiado ebria. Tenía que dejártelo claro, ¿no?

**Quinn:** ¿Tú quieres hacer otra cosa Rachel? _-se paró en seco-._

**Rachel: **No, claro que no.

**Quinn: **De acuerdo subinspectora Berry. Usted se lo pierde.

**Rachel: **¿Cómo dices Quinn?

**Quinn:** No, que no se arrepiente subinspectora Berry.

**Rachel:** Anda vamos dentro _-prosiguiendo su camino-._

Las chicas se adentraron en la casa de la rubia. Tras el enorme salón, una encimera separaba éste de la cocina. Una cocina amueblada de color rojo. Un pasillo a la izquierda llevaba hasta un pequeño baño y al fondo una habitación en la que se situaba una cama de dos por dos metros. Realmente era muy grande, tal y como había dicho Quinn. Rachel suspiró al ver aquella cama, pues la longitud de la misma ayudaba a que ni siquiera se rozaran en toda la noche. Junto a la cama, unas pequeñas mesitas era lo único que adornaba dicha habitación. Sólo era eso: una cama, dos mesitas y un armario. Simple pero a la vez acogedor. Y decorada con el mismo gusto que el resto de la estancia.

**Quinn: **Por fin en casa…ummmm…estoy tan cansada… _-se dejó caer sobre la cama-_.

**Rachel: **Hey Quinn, deberías ponerte el pijama. Yo no sé dónde está.

**Quinn: **Yo tampoco. No sé ni siquiera si tengo pijama…_-reía-._

**Rachel:** Estás peor de lo que me pensaba.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué?

**Rachel:** Nada, tranquila. Ya lo busco yo por aquí. A ver si tuviera suerte y no estuviera muy escondido…

En ese instante, Rachel miró a su alrededor y comprobó una pequeña cajonera frente a la cama, al lado del armario y tras la puerta. Sobre ésta se podía observar un pequeño espejo y unas fotografías de la rubia, en las que aparecía muy sonriente y muy guapa. Allí, sobre la cajonera, había una camiseta de tirantes y unos pequeños pantalones que, al parecer, podría ser el pijama de Quinn. Rachel no lo pensó dos veces y cogió la camiseta y los shorts para dejar a su compañera un poco más cómoda.

Empezó a desvestirla de cintura para abajo, quitando previamente las botas de tacón que lucía la hermosa chica. Colocó los nuevos pantalones que portaba en la mano mientras Quinn lanzaba algún que otro suspiro. Rachel se percató de ese sonido, pero lo dejó pasar. Aunque no pudo resistir mirar la ropa interior que la chica vestía, pues era una ropa interior demasiado sexy. Sus braguitas de color blanco estaban adornadas por unas tiras de encaje en el mismo color. Rachel se estremeció al mirar el cuerpo de su compañera semidesnudo.

_-Dios, no mires Rachel. Intenta no pensar en ella como algo sexual. Esta ebria y no sería buena idea dejarse llevar en este momento. Debo ser fuerte -pensó Rachel para sí misma-_.

Continuó desvistiendo a la chica por la parte de arriba y para su asombro, pudo comprobar algo que la dejó completamente atónita. Quinn, tenía sobre su hombro izquierdo, justo encima de su pecho una pequeña cicatriz. Era una cicatriz de bala, pensó la morena. Al parecer a la rubia le habían disparado y había salido ilesa…o tal vez estuvo a punto de morir. No lo veía muy claro, pero Rachel tampoco le dio mucha más importancia. Total, ¿qué policía de su categoría no había recibido algún que otro disparo? Que ella supiera, todos habían pasado por malos momentos.

Pero esa cicatriz hizo que Rachel mirase a Quinn con otros ojos. Sentía la curiosidad por saber por qué había recibido ese disparo y estaba dispuesta a investigarlo. Mientras tanto, la morena proseguía con su misión de vestir con el supuesto pijama a la rubia.

_-¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de esa marca? ¿Era tal vez porque la rubia la llevaba escondida? Rachel no sabía bien por qué su compañera no le había dicho nada sobre aquello…pero no podía esperar a que lo hiciese. Si Quinn no se lo contaba, lo iba a averiguar-_.

**Quinn: **Gracias Rachel _-sonreía medio dormida-_.

**Rachel: **¿Qué?_ –dijo saliendo de su asombro-_.

**Quinn: **Gracias por todo.

**Rachel: **Quinn, será mejor que me vaya… Quedarme aquí no es buena idea.

**Quinn: **No, Rach, quédate conmigo. Por favor _–dijo a la vez que la cogía del brazo y tiraba de ella-_.

**Rachel: **No hace falta, sólo tienes que descansar…Mañana nos volvemos a ver.

**Quinn: **No quiero que te vayas. Quiero que te quedes aquí, a mi lado.

Rachel sorprendida por las palabras de su compañera, pensó por unos momentos si sería capaz de quedarse ahí, junto a la hermosa chica sin hacer absolutamente nada. Era prácticamente imposible. El tenerla tan cerca, con esa ropa que dejaba ver gran parte de su cuerpo…no, no era buena idea. Y menos con esa actitud.

**Rachel: **Quizá en el sofá Quinn… _-dijo mientras acariciaba el pelo de la rubia-_.

**Quinn: **No, en el sofá no…Jo… ¡que no te voy a morder!

**Rachel:** Que no Quinn. No sabes cabezota. Me quedo en el sofá.

**Quinn: **No, aquí en la cama. Quédate conmigo…_-volvió a repetir-_.Te necesito _-acariciaba la mano de su compañera-._

Fue lo último que Rachel pudo escuchar por la boca de su compañera, pues tras esas palabras se quedó completamente dormida. La morena pensó que ya no había ningún tipo de peligro para quedarse, pues la rubia estaba completamente dormida. Y era cierto que ella estaba muy cansada también, así que sin cambiarse se acomodó junto a Quinn y se quedó plácidamente dormida.

_Fin flashback_

Rachel recordaba lo que ocurrió por la noche y sonrió. Menuda fiestera estaba hecha la rubia…Le encantaba la actitud cariñosa que había mostrado hacía ella en ese estado. La gente dice que los borrachos nunca mienten, estaría bien que esa borracha Quinn se quedara así con ella para siempre. Rachel pensó en no despertar a la rubia, pues aún quedaba para ir a trabajar y fue hacia la cocina para hacer el desayuno a ambas.

El rico olor a café y tostadas hizo que la rubia comenzase a despertar. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver como Rachel la miraba fijamente desde el filo de la cama, en el que permanecía sentada. La miraba y no decía nada…

**Quinn: **¿Rachel? _-dijo sonriendo-._

**Rachel: **¿Si Quinn?

**Quinn: **Mmm…_-se desperezaba-_. ¿Qué hora es?

**Rachel: **Las 09:30.

**Quinn: **¡Dios Rach! Es tardísimo _-se incorporaba rápidamente en la cama-._ No nos va a dar tiempo a llegar a comisaría.

**Rachel: **Tranquila, ya avisé a San y a Britt para que se adelantasen ellas y nos excusaran por unos minutos _-Quinn la miraba extrañada-_. No me mires así, ellas están más cerca que nosotras.

**Quinn: **No, si está bien…Es sólo que…que me duele la cabeza Rach _-volvía a tumbarse-_.

**Rachel **_–riendo-_**: **Normal, si con la mezcla que hiciste anoche como para que no…Por cierto, me he tomado la libertad de hacer el desayuno. Así que levanta ese bonito culo y ven a la cocina _–le dio un palito en el culo para que se incorporara-_.

Rachel se levantó, no sin antes dar un dulce y tierno beso a la rubia en la mejilla. Salió por el pasillo y llegó hasta la cocina. Terminó de servir un poco de zumo de naranja para ambas y comenzó a comer. A los pocos minutos, la rubia hacia acto de presencia, aún cansada pero con una nueva camiseta que tapaba perfectamente aquella cicatriz. Rachel se dio cuenta, pero no quiso ser impertinente en ese momento.

**Quinn: **Huele genial.

**Rachel: **Lo sé _–sonrió-_.

**Quinn: **Gracias Rach _-le besaba en la mejilla-._

**Rachel: **Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de lo de anoche _–la miró y volvió a sonreir-_.

**Quinn: **¿Anoche? ¿Qué paso anoche? _-preguntó extrañada-._

**Rachel **_–abriendo la boca haciéndose la sorprendida-_**: **No me puedo creer que no recuerdes lo que sucedió anoche. ¿Tan mal ibas?

**Quinn: **No se Rachel. No recuerdo prácticamente nada…

**Rachel:** Con la noche más maravillosa que hemos pasado en tu cama… _-coqueteó jugueteando con sus dedos en los labios y el pelo de la rubia-_.

**Quinn: **Esto…Rach, no sé qué ocurrió anoche…Pero te aseguro que fuese lo que fuese no era consciente de ello.

**Rachel: **Eso no era lo que me decías anoche. Estabas mucho más juguetona.

**Quinn: **Lo…lo siento. Pero no me gustas.

**Rachel: **Ja,ja,ja,ja _–rompió a reír a carcajadas-_.

**Quinn: **¿De qué te ríes? A mi no me hace ni puta gracia Berry.

**Rachel: **Era broma. No pasó nada entre nosotras…

**Quinn: **¿Ah no? _–dijo frunciendo el ceño aún no muy convencida-_.

**Rachel:** Tranquila, vuelves a ser "virgen" _–prosiguió riendo-_.

Quinn mostró una cara de pena y comentó.

**Quinn: **Pues qué desilusión _–dijo cabizbaja-_.

**Rachel: **¡Hey! Espera… ¿Te hubiese gustado que pasara algo más?

**Quinn: **Más quisieras tú Berry_–dejó entrever una preciosa sonrisa-_.

**Rachel: **¿Qué más quisiera yo? No era yo la que iba tras de mí "marcando territorio" en la discoteca.

**Quinn:** ¿De que demonios hablas?

**Rachel: **De ti y tu instinto protector. Te pasaste toda la noche siguiéndome.

**Quinn: **¿Si? Dios…no recuerdo absolutamente nada -se tocaba la cabeza por el dolor-.

**Rachel: **Supongo que he ganado el reto.

**Quinn: **¿Qué reto?

**Rachel: **¿No lo recuerdas? Dijiste que serías la que aguantaría perfectamente más que ninguna. Yo te dije que eso estaría por ver…y no hay más que verlo esta mañana _-esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-._

**Quinn: **Definitivamente eres una idiota _-golpeaba a su compañera en el hombro-._

**Rachel: **¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

**Quinn:** Joder, porque no hablaba enserio Rach.

**Rachel: **¿Ah no? Yo creía que sí…

**Quinn:** Aún me duele la cabeza.

**Rachel: **Toma _–dijo estirando su mano y entregándole algo-_, esta pastilla te hará bien.

**Quinn:** ¿Estás segura? ¿No será ninguno de esos psicóticos o antidepresivos que tomas?

**Rachel: **No, ya no tengo esas pastillas. Esto te quitará simplemente el dolor de cabeza.

**Quinn:** Esta bien, te creo _–cogió el vaso de zumo y se tomó la pastilla-_. Aún me duele.

**Rachel: **Claro, aún no ha hecho efecto. No querrás tomarla y que el efecto sea instantáneo. No hay milagros para la resaca.

**Quinn: **Pues podría. Tú tienes la culpa Berry.

**Rachel: **¿Yo? La que se bebió hasta el agua de los floreros fuiste tú.

**Quinn:** Y tú la que me invitó a todos esos estúpidos mojitos.

**Rachel: **No le sientan bien a todo el mundo.

**Quinn: **No hace falta que lo jures…

**Rachel: **Entonces…vamos dos a cero.

**Quinn: **¿De qué hablas?

**Rachel: **Te he retado dos veces y las dos he ganado.

**Quinn:** La primera porque te dejé ganar, está claro.

**Rachel: **Ya; te recuerdo que tú disparaste primero.

**Quinn: **Y eso te dio ventaja.

**Rachel: **Quiero mi premio.

**Quinn: **¿Tu premio? No tengo nada para darte.

**Rachel: **Ohh sí que lo tienes…

**Quinn: **Tú dirás.

**Rachel: **Bésame.

**Quinn: **Estas como una puta cabra.

**Rachel: **No tienes excusa. Bésame.

**Quinn: **No puedes obligarme.

**Rachel: **Eso no es lo que me dijiste anoche cuando me besaste.

**Quinn: **¿Te besé?

**Rachel: **Si. Y te gustó.

**Quinn: **No puede ser. Estás de broma otra vez.

**Rachel:** No Quinn. Esta vez no estoy de broma. Puedes preguntarles a las chicas si no me crees.

**Quinn: **¿Enserio tú y yo…?

**Rachel: **Quinn, no pasa nada. Sé que estabas muy borracha y que no querías hacer nada de lo que hiciste. Tranquila que no pasa nada. Todo está bien, como antes.

Pero eso no era cierto porque Rachel sentía la necesidad de volver a besarla. No había podido quitarse aquél beso de la cabeza. No podía hacer como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellas. A Quinn también le gustó, estaba segura.

**Rachel: **Otra cosa Quinn.

**Quinn:** Dime.

**Rachel: **Anoche nos volvimos en taxi, no estabas en condiciones de llevar la moto.

**Quinn: **¿Dónde está mi moto entonces?

**Rachel:** En la puerta del bar, ¿por qué?

**Quinn:** ¡Dios! No le habrá pasado nada, ¿verdad Rachel?

**Rachel:** No creo. No es tan mala zona…Además, la dejamos bien estacionada.

**Quinn:** ¿Estás segura? Esa moto es mi vida Rachel; me costó mucho trabajo conseguirla y le tengo mucho aprecio.

**Rachel:** Joder, cómo te pones por una mierda de moto…Si lo llego a saber la traigo a cuestas.

**Quinn: **Eso deberías haber hecho.

**Rachel:** ¡Me faltaba la puta moto! No tenía suficiente con una rubia completamente borracha que no se tenía en pie...

**Quinn: **Bfff _–resopló-_. Voy a la ducha antes de que me roben la maldita moto.

**Rachel:** Tranquila, que estará a salvo.

**Quinn:** Tengo que ir a por ella cuánto antes.

_Una hora más tarde…_

Las chicas aparecían juntas en comisaría. Habían tardado más de lo estipulado, pues tuvieron que dar la vuelta en sentido contrario a comisaría para ir a recoger la moto de Quinn a la puerta del bar. Llegaron al trabajo sobre las 11:00 de la mañana. Quinn lucía más sonriente que nunca, pues le había sentado bien conectar con su compañera de aquella manera…pero había algo que la morena le estaba ocultando y temía que hubiese pasado algo más entre ellas dos. Rachel, en cambio, estaba mucho más relajada y fue en busca de sus amigas para charlar un rato.

**Rachel: **Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¡pero qué ven mis ojos! Si son mis dos pequeñas mujerzuelas _–Rachel llegaba hasta sus amigas sonriente y de muy buen humor, entregándoles un beso a cada una-_.

**Santana: **Parece que la enana de Berry ha pasado una buena noche…Sólo un buen polvo es capaz de sacarte ese buen humor. Vamos Rach, cuéntanos. ¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y Quinnie?

**Rachel: **De eso nada…Otras dos personitas tienen que contarme a mí que es lo que pasó anoche ante mis narices.

**Brittany: **Pues no ocurrió nada que no sepas ya. Así que estoy con Santana, ¿qué tal es Quinnie en la cama?

**Rachel: **Qué pesadas. No pasó absolutamente nada.

**Santana: **O sea…que estuviste en casa de la rubia. ¡Bien hecho perra! _-le golpeaba en la espalda-._

**Brittany: **Es genial Rach, al fin la vida te sonríe de nuevo…

**Rachel: **No chicas. Parad. No ha pasado nada de nada…Nos quedamos totalmente dormidas nada más llegar.

**Santana: **¿Totalmente dormidas? _-levantó una ceja-. _Pues vaya desperdicio Berry.

**Brittany: **Bueno San, igual fue Quinnie quien no quiso.

**Rachel: **En realidad…Quinn estaba en una actitud un tanto cariñosa…pero nada fuera de lo normal, supongo.

**Santana: **Pero si os comíais con la mirada en el bar, Rachel.

**Rachel: **Esta mañana le he pedido que me bese. No sé si me he pasado…_-dijo preocupada-._

**Santana:** ¿Que has hecho qué? _-exclamaba sorprendida-._

**Rachel: **Pedirle que me besara. He ganado su estúpida apuesta. Debía darme mi premio.

**Santana: **¿Y qué ha hecho? ¿Cómo ha reaccionado? ¿Te ha besado?

**Rachel:** Qué va. No ha querido. Se sentía avergonzada.

Brittany seguía atenta a la conversación cuando decidió coger a Santana por la cintura y besar su cuello.

**Santana: **¡Hey Brit! Con cuidado…este no es sitio para hacer estas cosas.

**Brittany: **¿Ah no? Pensaba que ya no te importaba San…Lo hablamos anoche.

**Rachel: **¿Veis? A esto me refería antes… ¿Estáis juntas? _–intentó cambiar de tema-_.

**Santana: **Bueno…no puede decirse que así sea, pero algo hay _–confirmó avergonzada-_.

**Brittany: **Va, San…díselo. Es Rachel, es nuestra amiga.

**Rachel: **Eso San, dímelo.

**Santana: **No me hagáis esto, por favor… _-se empezaba a sonrojar-._

**Rachel:** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Una noche muy dura?

**Santana:** Rach…sabes que no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada.

**Rachel: **Está bien. Sólo intentaba indagar en qué se quedó esa noche de pasión que teníais pensado pasar.

**Brittany: **San y yo hemos empezado a salir. Pero esta vez de forma oficial, mira _–Brittany enseñaba una pequeña alianza que lucía en su dedo anular-_. Me lo regaló anoche y ella lleva uno igual. Eso quiere decirse que estamos juntas. Ella y yo juntas, ¿sabes? Nadie más.

**Rachel: **Me alegro por vosotras chicas. Ya era hora de que dierais el paso.

**Santana: **¡Eres una bocazas Britt!

**Brittany: **Si tarde o temprano se iba a enterar… ¿qué más te da?

**Rachel: **No podríais habérmelo escondido por mucho tiempo. Britt tiene razón.

**Santana: **Está bien. Tendré que joderme con una enana dando por saco con respecto a mi vida privada. Pero nada más.

**Rachel: **Bueno chicas, yo voy al despacho a adelantar algún papeleo pendiente. Nos vemos luego.

**Santana: **No digas ni una palabra de esto a nadie. Ni a Quinn, ¿eh?

**Rachel: **Tranquilas, vuestro pequeño secreto estará a salvo _-sonrió-_.

**Santana: **Gracias cielo _–volvió a besar a Rachel en la mejilla-_.

Brittany imitó a su chica y besó también a Rachel en la mejilla. La morena se encontraba mejor que nunca. Todo a su alrededor parecía favorecerle…no podía haber nada que hiciese que cambiase su actitud por todo el día. Pero estaba equivocada… sí había algo que podría hacerle cambiar de pensamiento aquella mañana. A tan sólo unos metros…Quinn comenzaba la reforma del despacho y, por supuesto, estaba reformándolo a su gusto. Rachel entraba asombrada por el cambio.

**Rachel:** ¿Qué es todo esto Quinn?

**Quinn: **¿A que es estupendo? _–mostró una gran sonrisa-_.

**Rachel: **No puedo creer que te hayas tomado la libertad de cambiar todo esto a tu gusto Quinn.

**Quinn: **No… ¿no te gusta Rach?

**Rachel: **No es que no me guste Quinn…es que ya estaba acostumbrada a mi despacho de siempre. Y entro, veo esto y…

**Quinn: **¿Y…? Si ha quedado mucho mejor que estaba. No puedes negármelo.

**Rachel: **Bueno, se ve que has puesto mucho empeño en ello…pero quizás deberías haberme preguntado primero. Ante todo, este también es mi despacho.

**Quinn: **Oh! Lo siento Rachel…De veras que lo siento _–mostró una cara preocupada-_. Si quieres cambiamos todo y volvemos a redecorar juntas.

**Rachel: **Tranquila, que no me guste que tomes decisiones sin mi permiso, no quita que deje de gustarme la decoración. Tienes buen gusto.

**Quinn: **No es lo que dicen.

**Rachel: **Pues yo creo que sí. No debes dejarte influenciar por lo que diga la gente.

**Quinn:** Nunca suelo hacerlo. Pero esta vez…es diferente.

**Rachel: **¿Por qué?

**Quinn: **Porque intentaba sorprender a la persona que va a pasar sus días encerrada en este despacho junto a mí.

Mientras tanto Santana y Brittany jugueteaban en las oficinas. No podían parar de darse cariños y arrumacos, pues estaban empezando algo que ambas deseaban más que nada en el mundo. Santana por fin había vencido sus miedos y se decidió a reconocer públicamente que le gustaban las chicas, aunque sólo tenía ojos para Britt. Desde arriba, Rachel y Quinn eran espectadoras de tal diversión y no pudieron resistir la tentación a hablar de ello.

**Quinn: **Qué adorable ¿no crees? _–dijo señalando a sus amigas y cambiando rápidamente de tema-._

**Rachel: **La verdad es que no lo esperaba de Santana…pero he de decir que ya era hora.

**Quinn: **¿De qué era ya hora Rachel?

_-¡Oh Dios! Soy una bocazas, pensó Rachel-_.

**Rachel:** Nada. Sólo que ya era hora de que Santana no pusiera impedimentos de hacer éste tipo de cosas en público.

**Quinn: **Es súper bonito.

**Rachel: **Lo sé. Siempre es bonito querer a alguien supongo.

**Quinn: **Ojalá yo tuviera a alguien con quien compartir esos pequeños momentos. Pequeños pero que te hacen enormemente feliz.

**Rachel: **Quizá sí que tengas a alguien a tu lado dispuesta a darte todas esas cosas, sólo puede que no seas consciente de ello.

**Quinn: **_¿_Lo dices por ti? _-preguntó esperanzada-._

**Rachel: **Bueno…en general. Ya sabes, también está el agente Hudson y muchos otros más que están deseando que les sonrías o les dirijas la palabra. Eres la guapa de la comisaría.

**Quinn: **Ellos sólo se interesan por mi físico. Nada más que quieren llevarme a la cama.

**Rachel: **No creo que sólo sea por eso…

**Quinn: **Sólo tienes que pensar en Andy y Roger. Están deseando montárselo conmigo. Qué desagradables, de verdad.

**Rachel: **Como te dije antes…es lo que tiene ser la más guapa de comisaría.

**Quinn: **Me temo que no soy la única guapa aquí _–sonrió mirando de arriba hacia abajo a Rachel-_. Pero quizá no te des cuenta.

_-¿Estaba Quinn coqueteando con ella? No podía ser. No, Quinn era heterosexual, es más le gustaba Finn. No puede ser…seguro que es la resaca por la noche de ayer la que me hace pensar estas cosas. Por cierto, aún recuerdo su marca en el pecho…quizá deba darle la oportunidad de explicarse antes de investigar por mi cuenta. Quizá me cuente qué pasó-_.

**Rachel: **Bueno, creo que debería ir a los vestuarios a cambiarme de ropa. No es muy estético que un agente ande con estas pintas por la comisaría _-se señalaba a sí misma-._

La verdad es que Rachel no había tenido la oportunidad de cambiarse aún de ropa, pues no quería perder tiempo para ir a trabajar y se fue directa con Quinn, ni siquiera pasó por casa. Pero daba igual, tenía ropa de sobra guardada en la taquilla, era una chica muy previsora.

**Quinn: **Bueno, a mí me gusta…Pero sí, creo que deberías cambiarte antes de que me de un infarto. Ya tuve suficiente con lo de anoche.

_-Sí, Quinn estaba coqueteando con ella… ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? Supongo que con normalidad, si ella está cómoda así será mucho mejor para las dos-. _

**Rachel: **Por cierto Quinn… ¿por qué te escondes siempre en esas enormes camisetas de manga corta? _–fue un tanto directa-_. Si eres preciosa.

**Quinn: **Porque me gustan, supongo.

**Rachel: **No puede gustarte algo así. No te creo.

**Quinn: **Soy motera, me gustan este tipo de camisetas.

**Rachel: **¿Y no te gustan las de tirantes? Son mucho más cómodas para el verano.

**Quinn: **A veces, pero creo que éstas están bien. ¿No te gustan? _–preguntó extrañada-_.

**Rachel: **No, nada, olvídalo. Era simple curiosidad. Voy al vestuario _–dio un pequeño beso a la rubia en la mejilla-_.

**Quinn: **Está bien _–sonrió-_.

_-¿He estado coqueteando con Rachel? ¡Oh no! ¡Mierda! Seguro que se me ha notado demasiado. ¿Qué habrá querido decirme con lo de las camisetas? ¿Acaso no están bien éstas que llevo puestas? Que chica más rara, de verdad. Si necesitaba una camiseta de tirantes…tan sólo tenía que habérmela pedido en casa; tengo miles. ¡Dios mio! ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta? Rachel se ha dado cuenta de que coqueteaba y ha querido seguirme el juego para ver por dónde tiraba, menos mal que no le he seguido el rollo…-_.

La rubia se quedaba convencida de sí misma en que Rachel le había preguntado sólo porque estaba coqueteando con ella. Claro, la camiseta con la que había dormido la noche anterior dejaba ver bastante su delantera…eso debió gustarle a la morena. Pero no, en su lugar Rachel en lo que pensaba era en aquella cicatriz y el porqué de ella. Pero iba a seguir intentando preguntarle para ver si así confiaba en ella. Era un buen comienzo para sincerarse entre ambas. Pero ese momento no llegó en todo el día. Ambas decidieron seguir haciendo sus cosas, cada una por su lado.

_Horas más tarde. En el despacho de las subinspectoras._

**Quinn: **Hola agente Hudson. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

**Finn:** Anoche te estuve llamando.

**Quinn: **¿Anoche?

**Finn:** Si, supongo que estabas ocupada.

**Quinn: **Bueno, un poco. ¿Algún problema? _-seguía inmersa en sus cosas-._

**Finn:** No, es sólo que quería saber si estuviste con Rachel.

**Quinn:** ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Es mi vida personal.

**Finn:** Realmente sí que me importa. No quiero que se pase contigo, no sé si me entiendes.

**Quinn: **¿Pasarse conmigo en qué sentido Finn? _-levantó su cabeza y miró fijamente al chico-._

**Finn:** Bueno…no sé si sabes que a ella le gustan las chicas. Ya sabes…y tú eres muy guapa.

**Quinn:** ¿Y? ¿Dónde está el problema? Porque yo no lo veo por ninguna parte.

**Finn: **En que no quiero que pases tiempo con ella.

**Quinn:** ¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Mi madre? _-dejó a un lado los papeles que analizaba anteriormente-._

**Finn:** Solo quiero protegerte.

**Quinn:** Mira Finn, soy mayorcita para saber qué debo o no debo hacer. Y también sé cuidarme sola. ¿Lo entiendes?

**Finn: **Si, claro que lo entiendo Quinn.

**Quinn: **Subinspectora Fabray.

**Finn:** ¿Qué?

**Quinn:** A partir de ahora para ti soy subinspectora Fabray.

**Finn:** ¿Pero por qué?

**Quinn: **Que me cuentes historias para que me aleje de Rachel puede tener pase; hasta que me entere de que no son ciertas, claro está. Pero que encima vengas exigiéndome que no la vea o que no salga con ella sólo por el miedo de que me pueda hacer algo…Sabes, te has pasado con Rachel. Ella me respeta, cosa que no hacen otros. Y tú…sólo te preocupes de Rachel. Pues te voy a decir una cosa agente Hudson, Rachel es intocable para mí. ¿Lo has entendido? _-dijo alterada y subiendo el tono de voz-._

**Finn:** ¿Cómo de intocable?

**Quinn: **Si se te ocurre hacerle algo o volverte a inventar cosas sobre ella…te juro que será lo último que hagas en esta comisaría.

**Finn: **Pe-Pe…pero Quinn.

**Quinn: **Ya te he dicho que para ti soy subinspectora Fabray -dijo tras dar un golpe en la mesa-.

**Finn:** No puedes hacerme esto.

**Quinn: **Claro que puedo. Soy tu jefa, ¿recuerdas?


	11. Brittana

_**Brittana**_

_Ese mismo lunes, día 2._

Quinn había discutido con Finn sobre Rachel. Ya no podía aguantar más. No estaba dispuesta a que éste hiciese daño a la persona más maravillosa de la comisaría. No, no lo iba a permitir. Desde la ventana podía ver cómo sus amigas no se podían separar ni un segundo. Estaban trabajando duro; Santana daba explicaciones a Brittany sobre el operativo.

**Santana: **Entonces Britt, ¿lo has entendido?

**Brittany: **Creo que sí…Tengo que ir hasta allí y hacerme pasar por bailarina, como si fuese una fulana.

**Santana: **¡Exacto! Como si fueras una zorra.

**Brittany: **No sé si voy a poder…San, de verdad. ¿Es necesario?

**Santana: **A ver Britt…eres la que mejor baila de las cuatro. De hecho, eres la única que puede infiltrarse ahí de esta forma. Sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuese importante.

**Brittany: **No estoy muy segura.

**Santana:** No tienes de qué preocuparte, yo estaré vigilando todos tus pasos por esta camarita de aquí, ¿ves? _–Santana mostraba una pequeña cámara, incrustada en un top, que acababa de adquirir para el caso-_.

**Brittany: **¿Y este botón es una cámara? ¿Estás segura San? No quiero entrar ahí sola…

**Santana:** Sí, esto de aquí es una cámara y yo estaré al otro lado del salón vigilando todos tus pasos. Si alguien intenta sobrepasarse contigo iré en tu búsqueda.

**Brittany:** No quiero ir sola. Quinnie también sabe bailar. Si ella no viene, yo paso del caso. Le pediré a Sue que me retire del operativo.

**Santana: **Está bien, le pediré a Fabray que te acompañe. Es la única que puede seguir tus estupendos pasos de baile. Aunque también tengo que encontrar la forma de convencer a Rachel…

**Brittany:** Ella querrá tenerme dentro. Si quiere que esté, no pondrá impedimentos.

**Santana: **En cuanto Berry dé el visto bueno debéis entrenar; tiene que ser un poco antes de presentaros allí. Rachel también estará por ahí como responsable de seguridad…no tienes que temer a nada, ¿vale? Yo…yo te protegeré, te lo prometo _-dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-_.

**Brittany: **Está bien. Iré hasta allí vestida de fulana para patear culos. Pero no prometo nada, ¿eh?

**Santana: **Tranquila, tú sólo actúa. Rachel y yo nos encargaremos del resto.

**Brittany: **Vale cariño.

**Santana: **Gracias cielo _–dio un tierno beso en los labios a su chica-_. Te daré unos cuantos más luego, pero si te portas bien.

**Brittany: **Ayer prometiste que me traerías chuches y no lo has hecho. Me cuesta creer tus promesas.

**Santana: **¿He oído bien? ¿Alguien ha pedido chuches? _–rio sacando una enorme bolsa de golosinas de su bolso-_.

**Brittany: **¡Ohhhh! ¡Dios mio! San es increíblemente grande _-sonrió-._ Deben de haber mil chuches. Mira esto…besitos, nubes, corazones, chicles, ositos de gominola…¡Hay de todo lo que me gusta!

**Santana: **¿Lo dudabas nena? Santana López sabe cómo tratar a su novia.

**Brittany: **Biennnn, ¡has dicho novia! _–hizo palmas y pegaba saltitos de alegría-_. Trae la bolsa, quiero comerme alguna _-alargaba la mano para coger la bolsa-._

**Santana: **Error _-retiraba la bolsa hacia atrás para que su chica no lograse alcanzarla-._ Me has dicho que soy una mala novia por olvidarme de las chuches y ¿ahora me vienes con estas? No…Debes de demostrarme primero que deseas estas chuches, que las deseas más que a mí.

**Brittany: **¿Y eso cómo se hace San? No puedo desear más a unas chuches que a ti…_-puso cara triste-_. No es comparable.

**Santana: **Estúpida. Ven aquí _–agarró a la rubia por el cuello y la empujó hacia sus labios-_.

Ambas chicas se fundieron en un largo beso que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de sus compañeros. Pero ahí estaban ellas dos, entregándose la una a la otra sin importarles quién estaba mirándolas. Solo estaban ellas dos y las chuches.

**Santana: **¿Quién es la mejor novia ahora?

**Brittany: **Tú. Sin duda tú, San.

Quinn había aprovechado el momento para bajar hasta sus amigas y hacerles una especie de interrogatorio. Aún no sabía qué había pasado la noche anterior en la fiesta y estaba muy intrigada. Si Rachel le dijo que comentase con sus amigas sobre el tema, estaba claro que ellas tendrían datos suficientes para informarle al respecto.

**Santana: **Britt, ni se te ocurra decirle nada a Quinn sobre lo de su infiltración, ¿vale? No hasta que no lo haya hablado con Rachel.

**Brittany:** Vale, San. No le diré nada… Mira, por ahí viene Quinnie. ¡QUINNIE! ¿Quieres una chuche?

**Quinn:** Gracias Brittany, pero no me apetece en este momento _–se acercó a las chicas-_.

**Santana: **¿Estás bien Fabray?

**Quinn:** Claro. ¿Por qué?

**Santana: **Parece que Finn no ha salido muy contento de tu despacho. Ha maldecido a media comisaría.

**Brittany:** Deja de burlarte de Finn, eres muy cruel.

**Santana: **¿Quién se está burlando de él? Si no he dicho nada… _-frunció su ceño-._

**Brittany:** Supongo que estabas pensando en hacerlo.

**Quinn:** Ya está bien. Ése idiota se merece que le dejen las cosas claras y le digan cuatro verdades. Pero, ¿sabéis qué? Ya me he encargado yo de hacérselo saber.

**Santana: **¿Qué has hecho Quinn? _-la miraba sorprendida-._

**Quinn:** Quizá hice mal en amenazarle con echarlo de comisaría…pero Rachel es intocable. Y así ya lo tiene presente.

**Santana: **¿Rachel? _-preguntó extrañada-._

**Brittany: **¿Le ha pasado algo a Rach?

**Quinn:** Si y no. A ver…no le ha pasado nada. Pero ese tonto ha ido inventándose cosas y poniéndolas en boca de Rachel. Yo me las creí como una imbécil y después me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente equivocada si le hacía caso.

**Santana: **Pero qué ha pasado…

**Quinn:** Quiso ponerme en contra de Rachel diciendo tonterías. Y ahora, pretende que me aleje de ella sólo porque es lesbiana _-levantó una ceja-._

**Santana: **¿Cómo dices? _-se sorprendía cada vez más-._

**Quinn:** Dice que Rachel se puede aprovechar de mí porque le gustan las mujeres.

**Brittany: **¡Vaya tontería!

**Quinn: **Eso mismo pensé yo. Además, ¿quién es él para decirme con quién debo estar?

**Santana: **Eso digo yo. ¿Ves Britt? Se merece que lo asemos a la parrilla como el mísero chuletón de cerdo que es. Es asqueroso.

**Brittany: **La verdad es que se ha pasado.

**Quinn: **Y tanto que se ha pasado. Como le pase algo a Rachel, os juro que no pararé hasta arruinarle la vida.

**Santana: **¿Qué te ha dado a ti ahora con Rachel? Habéis dormido calentitas, ¿no? _–se rio-_.

**Quinn:** ¿Cómo sabes…? _-frunció su ceño mientras se quedaba paralizada y fue interrumpida por la latina-._

**Santana: **¿Qué habéis dormido juntas? _-volvía a reír-._

**Brittany: **Pues porque Rach nos ha llamado para cubriros un hueco esta mañana. Al parecer teníais cosas que terminar _–rio también-_.

**Santana: **No has perdido el tiempo Fabray. No me extraña que Hudson se sienta amenazado después de lo de anoche... _-le guiñço un ojo-._

**Quinn:** Por cierto…ahora que lo comentas. ¿Qué pasó anoche?

**Santana: **¿No te acuerdas de nada?

**Quinn:** No. Y no sabes lo que me jode…Rachel no para de reírse de mí y ya no sé si lo que me cuenta es verdad o va de broma.

**Brittany: **Normal. Estará disfrutando. Como no le gusta gastar bromas…

**Quinn:** Pues éstas bromas son de mal gusto _-dijo seria-_.

**Santana: **¿Por qué?

**Quinn:** Pues porque no sé si la besé en el bar… _-hacía una pausa-; p_orque no sé si nos hemos acostado...

**Santana: **¿He oído bien? ¿Os habéis acostado? _–dijo con cara sorprendida-_.

**Brittany:** No me puedo creer que Rach no nos lo haya querido contar. ¡Qué mala es!

**Quinn:** Ah…que no lo sabíais…Pensaba que os había contado algo _-dijo extrañada, creía que podría sacarles información y no la estaban ayudando mucho-_.

**Santana: **Pues no estábamos al corriente de nada.

**Brittany:** Bueno sí. Del beso del bar si estábamos al tanto. Pero esto…esto ya es supremo.

**Quinn:** ¿La besé? _-levantó su ceja-._

**Santana: **Si.

**Brittany:** Y yo también _–dijo riéndose-_.

**Quinn: **¿Tú también? Uffff…menos mal que no cometí ninguna locura.

**Santana: **¿Acaso demostrar sentimientos es una locura?

**Quinn: **¿Sentimientos?

**Santana: **Estaba de coña Quinn. Sabemos que ibas un poco pasada. Además, Britt te salvó el culo dándole otro beso después _-le guiñó nuevamente un ojo-_.

**Quinn:** Gracias, eres genial _–dijo dando un beso a Brittany en la frente-_.

**Brittany:** En realidad pensé que era una especie de ritual de agradecimiento o algo así _-reía-_. Creía que era algo que solíais hacer en Los Ángeles.

**Quinn:** Britt, vivía en Los Ángeles…no en otro planeta.

**Brittany:** ¿Nos vas a contar cómo es Rachel en la cama o qué?

**Quinn:** ¿Qué?

**Brittany: **Has sido tú la que lo has dicho.

**Santana: **Lo siento rubia, de ésta no puedes salir. Yo también siento curiosidad. Cuentanos.

**Quinn: **Si es que en realidad no sé si pasó algo o no…Sé que me he levantado medio desnuda en mi cama y Rachel me miraba sentada desde el borde. Me ha preparado el desayuno… No sé, estoy confusa chicas _-se tocaba la cabeza y alborotaba su pelo-_.

**Brittany:** Mmmm desayuno de Rachel... Ella hace unos gofres que te chupas los dedos.

**Santana: **Al grano Fabray. ¿No te acuerdas de si pasó algo? ¡Madre mía! ¿Tan mala es Berry en la cama? _-se reía-._

**Quinn:** Eso deberíais saberlo vosotras. La conocéis más que yo.

**Santana: **Perdona guapa, pero yo no ando acostándome con todo lo que se menea…Y menos con Berry. ¡Qué locura!

**Brittany:** La verdad es que tiene que ser excitante _-dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta-_.

**Quinn y Santana: **¿Qué?

**Brittany:** No sé…Rachel tiene su punto, ¿no? Parece ser una fiera en la cama.

**Santana: **¡Britt! _–gritó-_.

**Brittany:** Calma chicas _–rió-_. Yo sólo soy chica de una sola mujer. Ya dejo a Rach para Quinnie.

_Flashback_

Santana y Brittany bajaban del taxi en dirección a la casa de la latina. Lo que la rubia no sabía era que Santana le había preparado una gran sorpresa para la vuelta. Había pedido a unas amigas que prepararan la casa para sorprender a su chica con una decoración de colorines y confeti por todos lados. También repartieron montones de golosinas por diferentes puntos de la casa y junto a ellas unas tarjetitas. Era un juego: Brittany debía encontrar cada montoncito de golosinas con las pistas que venían escritas en las tarjetas. Y al final del recorrido…le esperaba un inesperado regalo.

**Santana: **A ver Britt. He preparado algo para esta noche…

**Brittany: **¿Ah si? Genial. Me encanta hacer cosas contigo.

**Santana: **En realidad lo que he preparado es para que lo hagas tú sola…

**Brittany:** No me gusta jugar sola San _–puso cara de pena-_.

**Santana: **Shhhh…tranquila. Sólo va a ser por un momento. El resto de la noche jugaré yo contigo _-dejó escapar una sonrisa-._

**Brittany:** Está bien. ¿Qué tengo que hacer entonces?

**Santana: **Primero, debes dejarme ponerte esta venda antes de atravesar la puerta.

**Brittany: **¿Para qué? Si ya estamos en la puerta… ¿qué más da?

**Santana: **Pues porque forma parte del juego Britt.

**Brittany:** Esta bien. Colócamela.

Santana se posicionaba tras la rubia y cubría los ojos de ésta con un pañuelo de seda. Anudó el pañuelo en la parte trasera de la cabeza y agarró a Brittany por la cintura, dejándole un beso suave y tierno en el cuello.

**Santana: **Ya está. Todo listo.

**Brittany: **No veo nada.

**Santana: **De eso se trata… _-le dijo con voz seductora al oído-._ A ver cariño, cógeme de la mano y déjate llevar.

Las chicas se adentraban en el salón de la casa y Santana mandó a Brittany parar.

**Brittany:** ¿Puedo quitarme ya el pañuelo?

**Santana: **No. Sólo podrás quitártelo cuando yo te lo diga. Voy a echar un vistazo para saber que todo está en orden.

**Brittany:** Vale cariño.

Santana se aseguraba que cada montoncito de golosinas estaba en su sitio y, lo más importante, que las tarjetas indicaran bien el camino hacia la última cajita que estaba escondida. Cogió algo que tenía escondido en la mesita de su habitación y se lo metió bajo la camiseta. Cuando vió que sus amigas habían hecho un buen trabajo, salió en busca de la rubia que la esperaba canturreando una canción que se estaba inventando sobre la marcha.

**Santana: **¿Qué cantas?

**Brittany:** No sé. Me lo inventaba. Sólo hacía tiempo para esperar.

**Santana: **Está bien. Ya puedes quitarte el pañuelo.

**Brittany: **¿Ya?

**Santana: **Si, adelante.

**Brittany: **Ayúdame tú, que no puedo _–intentando quitárselo ella misma, pero sin resultado-_.

Santana destapaba los ojos de Brittany a la vez que miraba la cara que ésta ponía al verse rodeada de tal estampa. El salón tenía dibujado en la pared un unicornio precioso y un arcoíris de colorines; bajo el arcoíris un gran marco lucía una foto de las dos chicas en actitud cariñosa tendidas en el sofá. Britt yacía sobre Santana, mientras ésta acariciaba la cabeza de su chica que se posaba sobre su pecho. Era perfecta. Santana sabía que aquella foto era el mejor recuerdo que tenían sobre su primera vez. También había cambiado algunas cosas de la decoración para que fuesen acorde a aquella pintura.

**Brittany: **Santana es precioso _-dijo totalmente sorprendida-._

**Santana: **¿Te gusta? _-atinó a sonreír-._

**Brittany: **Me encanta cariño _–se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó tiernamente-_.

**Santana: **Uff menos mal. Después de estar un día entero pintando la pared, ya pensaba que no tenía sentido...

**Brittany: **¿Lo has pintado tú?

**Santana: **Si, la pared sí. Con la decoración me han ayudado las chicas…

**Brittany: **Jolin, esto es demasiado guay. Muchas gracias Santana _-volvía a besarla-._

**Santana: **En realidad esto no es todo.

**Brittany: **¿Ah no?

**Santana: **¡Claro que no! Esta pintura sólo representa lo importante que eres para mí y lo mucho que me gusta tu mundo. Me encanta estar rodeada de todo esto _–señalaba el salón-_; hace que mi vida sea más feliz.

**Brittany: **Pensaba que odiabas los unicornios. Y el confeti.

**Santana: **Verás, el confeti sólo forma parte del decorado de esta noche. Para la próxima vez que vengas sólo quedará la pintura. Bueno, y esos muñecajos que he puesto por figuras.

**Brittany: **Son preciosos, de verdad. Me encanta mucho tu nueva decoración.

**Santana: **Sabía que te gustaría. Así quiero demostrarte que eres importante para mí.

**Brittany: **No hace falta que pintaras tu casa de colorines para saber que me quieres San _-le dijo acariciándole la mano-_.

**Santana: **Eso es lo de menos. Yo sólo quiero que cuando estés aquí tengas la sensación de estar como en casa.

**Brittany: **Si tu casa ya me parecía adorable por el hecho de ser tuya... _-la abrazaba-._

**Santana: **Pero ahora también tiene un pedacito de ti cariño.

**Brittany: **Me re-encanta San _–volvía a besar a la latina-_.

**Santana: **Antes te dije que esto no era todo… ¿No me vas a preguntar qué mas hay?

**Brittany: **¡Es verdad! ¿Y qué más hay? _-reía dando saltitos-._

**Santana: **¿Ves esa cajita que hay sobre la mesa?

**Brittany: **Si, ¿qué tengo que hacer con ella?

**Santana: **Ábrela _-mostró su mejor sonrisa, a pesar de estar muy nerviosa-._

Brittany hacía caso a su chica y se acercaba hasta la mesa para abrir la cajita. En ella se encontraba una nota que decía: "Tras las botellas del mueble bar, podrás encontrar la siguiente pista". La rubia miraba a Santana sin entender muy bien de qué iba todo eso.

**Brittany: **¿Qué es todo esto?

**Santana: **Es un juego. Tienes que ir recopilando todas las letras que he dejado sueltas por la casa junto a las golosinas. Cuando termines, podrás formar una frase que quiero que leas en voz alta y me contestes. Y sólo cuando esto ocurra…podremos abrir el último de los paquetes. ¿De acuerdo?

**Brittany: **¡Qué emocionante San! Voy a empezar.

**Santana: **Vale, pero te recomiendo que vayas colocando sobre la pared las letras que vayas encontrando…si no, puede que te pierdas y luego será más difícil construir la frase.

**Brittany: **¿Cómo las voy a pegar a la pared? _-fruncía su ceño-._

**Santana: **Con esto _–le entregaba un tipo de pegamento-_.

**Brittany: **Guay _–reía-_.

Brittany estaba intrigada con el juego que le había preparado Santana, pero le encantaba hacer éstas cosas. Siguió buscando pistas por toda la casa y fue colocando una por una todas las letras que se fue encontrando en su investigación. A la misma vez se iba comiendo las golosinas que se iba encontrando por el camino…Estaba completamente feliz. Santana sabía cómo hacerla feliz.

**Santana: **Parece ser que tienes la última pista. ¿Qué dice?

**Brittany: **Estoy confusa _-dijo mirando el papel-_. Me dice: "Si realmente quieres encontrarme, deberás buscarme". Eso no es ninguna pista San.

**Santana: **Quizá es hora de que te des cuenta de qué es lo que pone en la pared…

**Brittany: **Es una pregunta. A ver… ¡Oh! ¡Dios! ¡Santana! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiii claro que quiero.

Brittany podía leer sobre el arcoíris la pregunta "¿Quieres ser mi chica?". A la latina se le había ocurrido una forma original de preguntarle a la rubia si formalmente quería ser su novia, pues aún no habían dado realmente el paso de ser pareja oficialmente. Brittany no pudo contener la alegría y empezó a pegar saltos y besar a su chica por todas partes. De lo que no se había percatado es que aún le faltaba un paquete por encontrar.

**Santana: **Britt, aún no has encontrado el último paquete.

**Brittany: **Me da igual lo que sea Santana. Yo solo quiero estar contigo _-seguía colgada sobre el cuello de la latina-_.

**Santana: **¿Ah no? Pues tendré que devolverlo a la tienda.

**Brittany: **¿Es un regalo?

**Santana: **Claro, una no pide todos los días a la chica más guapa del mundo que sea su novia. No podía decírtelo sin darte algo.

**Brittany: **Pero la tarjeta no me da ninguna pista… _-hizo una mueca de tristeza-._

**Santana: **Quizá esa pista que necesites sea yo misma _–rio-_. Tendrás que buscar quitándome la ropa.

**Brittany: **¿La ropa?

**Santana: **Claro. ¿Tú ves otra forma de buscar en mí?

**Brittany: **No sé…pero si tú lo dices…

Y Brittany comenzó a desvestir a la latina por la camiseta; se la quitó y pudo ver que algo se escondía bajo el sujetador de Santana.

**Brittany: **Creo que ya lo he encontrado. Está bajo el sujetador.

**Santana: **Eres demasiado inteligente rubia.

**Brittany: **¿Por qué?

**Santana: **Por nada, se supone que no lo ibas a encontrar hasta quedarme completamente desnuda…Pero bueno…como eres jodidamente lista ya puedes sacar tu regalo.

La rubia metió su mano dentro del sujetador y empezó a acariciar el pezón de Santana. La latina sintió un escalofrío al notar la mano de la chica sobre su pecho y contuvo la respiración.

**Santana: **Va, Britt…cógelo ya o me voy a morir.

**Brittany:** ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta que te acaricie el pecho?

**Santana: **Claro que me gusta boba, pero como sigas así no voy a dejarte ni respirar. Y te quedas sin regalo. Tú verás.

**Brittany: **Está bien.

Brittany le quitó el sujetador y cogió lo que allí abajo se escondía. No se lo podía creer, eran dos anillos totalmente iguales.

**Santana: **¿Y bien?

**Brittany: **¿Qué es todo esto San? ¿Dos anillos?

**Santana: **Tómatelo como un compromiso.

**Brittany: **¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo? _–dijo frunciendo el ceño-_. No estoy muy segura San…soy muy joven aún _-comenzó a ponerse nerviosa-._

**Santana: **He dicho que te lo tomes como un compromiso de mí hacía a ti, para estar oficialmente juntas. Estos anillos simbolizarán nuestra unión, ¿vale? Sin nada de matrimonios ni polladas de esas.

**Brittany: **Ah, vale. Ya me habías asustado… _-se notó cómo se reducía su tensión-._

**Santana: **Qué tonta _-le regaló una sonrisa-_. Es sólo una forma de que sepas que sólo quiero estar contigo. No hay nadie más con quien quiera estar el resto de mi vida.

**Brittany: **Yo también cariño.

Ambas se dieron un delicado beso y sonrieron mirándose la una a la otra fijamente a los ojos.

**Santana: **Britt no tengas miedo, ¿vale? Es mi forma de decirte que te quiero y que me comprometo a estar contigo. Ya es hora de que lo nuestro se haga oficial, ¿no crees?

**Brittany: **A mi no me importaba mientras estuvieras siempre conmigo. Pero esto…esto ya es total. Me gusta.

La rubia cogió a Santana de la mano y la acercó hasta el sofá. La empujó para que se tumbara sobre él y sin dar opción a que ésta dijera nada…la besó intensamente. Comenzaron a acariciarse recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Santana no pudo esperar más, hacía ya tiempo que estaba totalmente excitada y bajó su mano por la espalda de la rubia hasta llegar a la cintura. Allí comenzó a forcejear con el cinturón que ésta llevaba puesto hasta que consiguió desabrocharlo. Le quitó los botones del pantalón y comenzó a desvestirla. Todo era pausado y muy lento, pues no había ninguna prisa. Brittany se dejaba desvestir pues aquello era algo que estaba deseando desde que estuvieron jugueteando en el bar. Y ella también comenzó a desnudar a la latina quitando lo poco que le quedaba de ropa.

Santana introdujo uno de sus dedos en el cuerpo de Brittany y notó que estaba sumamente excitada, así que finalmente se apoyó de un segundo dedo para hacerla disfrutar aún más. Brittany comenzaba a sentir los dedos de la latina dentro de ella y no pudo contener unos pequeños gemidos de placer. Sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más intensos mientras sus ojos se focalizaban en el rostro de placer de la rubia. Con la mano libre, Santana buscaba el pecho de la chica a la misma vez que lo acaricia y besaba. Le gustaba mordisquear el pezón, pues sabía que aquello le volvía loca a Brittany. Tan loca se encontraba…que no tardó en llegar al orgasmo. Los gemidos cada vez se hacían más intensos y más sonoros.

Santana sonreía al notar que la rubia había tocado el cielo, pero de lo que no era consciente era de que ésta tenía algo entre manos. Tiró de la latina y la posicionó sobre ella mientras no dejaba de besarla. Brittany comenzó nuevamente a sentirse muy excitada y recorrió el cuerpo de Santana con su mano hasta llegar a su "sexo". Ya allí no dudó en introducir sus dedos para hacer que su chica disfrutara de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho hacía tan sólo unos segundos. Comenzó a masturbar a la latina de forma continuada y suave, dejando que fuese ella quién llevase el control.

La latina se aferraba a la piel de Brittany a causa del placer y de la intensidad de la penetración. Sus cuerpos comenzaban a acoplarse en un movimiento mutuo en el que ambas disfrutaban. La agitación de su respiración denotaba el punto en el que se encontraba; tan excitada… Un fuerte grito, seguido de una contracción por parte de Santana hizo que la rubia diera un fuerte mordisco en el labio inferior de la latina. Y así fue cómo Santana logró llegar al orgasmo quedándose totalmente extasiada. Su cuerpo descansaba sobre la rubia con su respiración aún entrecortada; intentaba recuperarse. Brittany, por su parte, no dejaba de acariciar la espalda de la latina.

**Santana:** Joder Brittany. Parece que cada vez que lo hacemos es como si fuese aún mejor.

**Brittany: **¿A que si? Es mucho más intenso…más vivido…Me encanta.

**Santana:** Y a mi también me encanta cielo _–la besó en los labios-_. Por cierto…

**Brittany: **Dime cariño.

**Santana:** ¿Por qué de esta manera y en el sofá? ¿No podías esperar a llegar a la habitación? _–se reía-_.

**Brittany: **En realidad sí que podía llegar a la habitación, pero al ver esa foto _–señaló la foto de la pared con la cabeza- _me di cuenta de que esta nueva etapa debía empezar de la misma forma que nuestra primera vez.

**Santana: **¿Y eso por qué?

**Brittany: **Pues porque es algo especial para las dos.

**Santana:** Pero también podríamos haber disfrutado mucho más tiempo en la cama…

**Brittany: **¿Quién ha dicho que hayamos terminado? _-mostró una sonrisa picarona-._

**Santana:** ¿Es que no hemos terminado? _-dejó ver otra sonrisa-._

**Brittany: **Esto solo era el aperitivo.

**Santana: **Pues si esto era el aperitivo…no quiero saber cuál será el plato principal.

**Brittany: **Será mejor que lo descubramos en la cama.

**Santana:** Me parece perfecto.

_Fin flashback_

Desde la entrada a comisaría un Finn muy cabreado tramaba cómo joder la vida de Rachel. No le gustaba desde hacía tiempo, pues siempre estaba metiéndose en su vida para que lo echaran de comisaría. Pero esta vez ya era demasiado, pues se había interpuesto entre él y Quinn. No podía soportar verlas juntas porque sabía que, tarde o temprano, la morena no tardaría en intentar tener algo más con su compañera. Se lo había visto en los ojos.

**Tlf Finn:** ¿Jack Collen?

**Tlf Jack Collen:** Si. ¿Quién es usted?

**Tlf Finn:** Soy el agente Finn Hudson de la comisaría de Nueva York. ¿Me recuerda?

**Tlf Jack Collen:** Cómo no le iba a recordar…Gracias a usted pudimos dar nuestro intercambio de mercancías sin incidencias. ¿Qué tal todo por ahí?

**Tlf Finn:** De eso le quería hablar.

**Tlf Jack Collen:** Cuénteme.

**Tlf Finn:** ¿Podemos tutearnos? Me sentiría mucho más cómodo.

**Tlf Jack Collen:** Como quieras.

**Tlf Finn:** Está bien. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidió.

**Tlf Jack Collen:** ¿Estás seguro?

**Tlf Finn:** Segurísimo.

**Tlf Jack Collen:** Pues bien. ¿Éste es tu número?

**Tlf Finn:** Si, es el mío personal.

**Tlf Jack Collen:** De acuerdo. No me gustaría que me metieras en problemas por llamarme desde comisaría.

**Tlf Finn:** No soy idiota Jack.

**Tlf Jack Collen:** Pues bien, me quedo con tu número y en cuanto hable del tema con mis jefes sabrás de mí.

**Tlf Finn:** Pero Jack…necesito saber si sigue todo en pie como lo habíamos hablado antes.

**Tlf Jack Collen:** Mira chaval, en un principio no me fiaba un pelo de ti. Pero has demostrado querer colaborar dándonos las coordenadas desde las que tus patrullas estaban vigilando. Gracias a ti no he perdido mi dinero y he de recompensártelo. Ésta será mi forma de devolvértelo.

**Tlf Finn:** Perfecto.

**Tlf Jack Collen:** Pero si firmas el trato, ya nunca más habrá vuelta atrás. ¿Lo entiendes?

**Tlf Finn:** Tranquilo, quiero quitarme a esa zorra del medio.

**Tlf Jack Collen:** Perfecto. Seguiremos en contacto.

**Tlf Finn:** Gracias Jack.

**Tlf Jack Collen:** A ti Hudson.

_En ese mismo instante en el despacho de Sue Sylvester_

La comisaria había llamado a las cuatro chicas para una reunión urgente, a la que también asistirían Roger y Andy. Algo importante había pasado el día de la vigilancia y tenían que ponerse al día. Al parecer la redada había fallado puesto que no había ocurrido nada en las localizaciones que se estaban vigilando.

**Sue: **Chicos, tengo malas noticias.

**Rachel:** ¿De qué se trata comisaria?

**Sue: **A ver…por donde empiezo. He estado hablando con William Schuester y al final he tenido que darle la razón. Aquella llamada fue una trampa.

**Quinn:** Lo que me temía desde el principio señora comisaria _-miró a Rachel esperando que ésta le diera la razón con su mirada-_.

**Sue: **Lo sé Quinn. Estuvieron agiles al reforzar la zona que ya teníamos cubierta y no dejarla vacía. Fue muy inteligente por su parte…pero no fue suficiente.

**Rachel:** ¿Sabe algo más? _-dejó de mirar a Quinn para poner sus ojos sobre su jefa-._

**Sue: **En realidad no sé mucho más que ustedes…pero tengo algún que otro presentimiento. Aunque esto lo dejamos para más tarde. Roger. Andy…Den parte a sus superiores sobre lo ocurrido en la zona B aquella noche.

**Roger:** No ocurrió nada comisaria.

**Andy:** No hubo ningún movimiento.

**Quinn: **¿Cambiaron las unidades móviles como les aconsejamos? _-preguntaba interesada-._

**Andy:** Si subinspectora, pero aun así no pasó nada.

**Sue: **Seguiréis vigilando la zona B mientras perdure el operativo. Tengan los ojos bien abiertos, por favor muchachos. Estamos muy lejos.

**Roger: **No se preocupe. Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos.

**Sue: **Me alegro agente. Ahora pueden retirarse, déjenme a solas con las chicas.

Los chicos obedecieron a la comisaria y salían del despacho dejando a sus compañeras con Sue. Brittany y Santana tomaron asiento, mientras que Rachel y Quinn permanecían de pie y muy nerviosas. No sabían qué es lo que podía pasar.

**Sue: **Bien chicas, ya lo habéis visto... No ha pasado absolutamente NADA _-golpeó furiosa la mesa, alzando su voz-. _Ahora que estamos solas podemos hablar tranquilamente _-se sosegaba-_. Ya saben que nadie puede conocer nada sobre la operación que llevamos en secreto.

**Rachel: **Sue, puede contar con nuestro silencio.

**Santana: **¿Y bien? ¿Cuál era ese presentimiento del que nos habló?

**Sue:** Chicas tenemos un topo _-levantaba ambas cejas-_.

**Quinn: **¿Cómo? _-frunció su ceño-._

**Brittany:** ¿De esos que van bajo tierra? ¿O de los que se chivan sobre las cosas? _-Brittany intentaba entender-._

**Sue:** De los segundos Brittany.

**Rachel: **¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Tenemos alguna prueba? _-preguntó nerviosa-._

**Sue:** Chicas…está claro que alguien de esta comisaría ha dado las localizaciones exactas de las vigilancias. Están pasando mercancías delante de nuestras narices y no nos estamos dando cuenta…No es posible, lo tenemos todo muy controlado.

**Quinn:** ¿Y qué propone comisaria?

**Sue: **Supongo que hay que llevar mucho más cuidado con el caso. Sólo estaremos al tanto de él nosotras y Schuester, ¿de acuerdo? No debéis buscar ayuda en nadie; ni tan siquiera en Roger o Andy.

**Santana: **¿Sospecha de ellos?

**Sue:** ¿De quién si no?

**Rachel: **Podría ser cualquiera _-intentaba excusar a sus compañeros-._

**Quinn: **Pero si sólo lo sabemos nosotros…se reducen las posibilidades Rachel _-le lanzó una mirada seria y penetrante-_.

**Sue:** Lo que tengo claro es que se está filtrando información y no sé si es por parte de Andy o Roger…Quizá no sea ninguno de los dos, pero hasta el momento quedarán fijos en la zona B para saber si los intercambios se siguen dando por esa zona.

**Brittany: **¿Y si siguen sucediendo ahí qué?

**Sue:** Sabremos que uno de los dos es el topo Brittany.

**Brittany: **Genial. Tengámosles una trampa.

**Quinn:** Yo creo que lo mejor es seguir como hasta ahora y observar a los agentes con detenimiento.

**Rachel: **¿Y de qué nos va a servir eso Quinn? _-le devolvió la mirada seria-._ Hay que moverse más. Chicas, cualquier situación extraña…no duden en avisarme.

**Quinn: **…Nos. En avisarnos. Yo también estoy al mando.

**Sue: **Cierto Berry. Cualquier cosa que vean lo dicen a las subinspectoras y ellas pasarán un informe redactado a Schuester y a mí. ¿Ha quedado claro?

**Santana: **Mucho comisaria. No se preocupe. Pierce y yo nos pondremos manos a la obra ya mismo.

**Sue: **De acuerdo. Berry, Fabray…ustedes relájense pero no paren de buscar, por favor. No podemos seguir de esta manera.

**Quinn: **No se preocupe. Yo también estaré al tanto y voy a ponerme a trabajar ahora.

**Rachel:** Bien, pues ya sabemos todas lo que tenemos que hacer. Sue, no se preocupe. Confíe en nosotras.

**Sue: **Siempre lo hago Rachel. No me fallen.

_Dos horas más tarde._

**Quinn:** Dios mío Rachel por fin te encuentro _-llegaba totalmente agitada-_.

Rachel se preparaba en la sala acolchada del gimnasio para dar una clase de defensa personal. Estaba vestida para la ocasión y calentaba mientras Santana había ido a recoger a las mujeres que iban a recibir las clases.

**Rachel:** ¿Me buscabas?

**Quinn:** Claro. No sabía dónde te metías.

**Rachel:** Hoy tenía unas horas libres por la tarde y hemos montado una clase improvisada de defensa personal.

**Quinn:** Ya lo veo.

**Rachel:** ¿Qué querías?

**Quinn:** Nada importante en realidad _-hizo una pausa-._ Sólo venía a invitarte a un café, pero si estás ocupada…

**Rachel: **Lo siento, vamos a tener que dejar ese café para más adelante Quinn. Por ahí vienen mis chicas _-señalaba ahcia la puerta-_.

**Quinn:** Será mejor que me vaya entonces _-dijo ahgachando la cabeza-._

**Rachel:** No tienes por qué. Puedes quedarte a ver cómo lo hacemos. O dar la clase si quieres. Eres bienvenida de todas las formas.

**Quinn:** Gracias, pero no creo que deba molestaros…

**Santana:** ¡Hey Fabray! ¿Vienes a la clase de defensa personal? _-sonreía a su amiga-._

**Quinn:** En realidad ya me marchaba. Lo siento…

**Santana: **Qué lástima. Me hubiese gustado ver cómo vas en el tema para ponerte de monitora algunos días. Rachel y yo necesitamos algún descanso.

**Quinn:** Mira cómo voy… _-se señalaba el cuerpo-. Ho_y ni siquiera tengo ropa de deporte limpia aquí.

**Rachel:** Si quieres puedes coger del último armario que tenemos en el despacho. Allí hay algunos uniformes deportivos que guardo. Si te animas…ya sabes.

**Santana: **Ya has oído a la enana. Ve a cambiarte.

**Quinn:** Bueno, quizá voy a mirar primero cómo lo hacéis y ya si eso…para la próxima me animo _–intentó escaquearse-_.

**Rachel:** Está bien. Como quieras.

**Santana: **Vamos a empezar la clase. Puedes sentarte en los bancos que hay al fondo.

**Quinn: **Gracias chicas. Suerte.

Santana y Rachel daban la bienvenida a sus alumnas del día y les explicaban por qué debían asistir a esas clases y cómo debían de enfrentarse a sus problemas. Explicaban la técnica, hacían una exhibición y, después, enseñaban a ejecutarla. Eran bastante buenas haciéndolo, pero Quinn no pensaba lo mismo.

_-¿Esto es lo que se supone que hacen aquí éstas dos? Pero si esto es pan comido…debería haber ido a cambiarme. Eso lo hago yo con lo ojos cerrados. Algún día tendré que retar a Rachel a una clasecita de estas; soy mucho mejor que ella y a esto sí que le puedo ganar. Genial- pensó Quinn mientras sonreía._

Las chicas continuaban con la clase mientras la rubia las observaba. Rachel y Santana mostraban las técnicas una y otra vez hasta que todas la habían captado y las ejecutaban sin impedimentos. Se les daba bien enseñar, parecían haber nacido para ello. Llegado el momento del final de la clase, Santana ponía a las mujeres a relajarse, pues decía que siempre era bueno después de liberar las tensiones. Todas estaban tumbadas en el suelo boca arriba; con las extremidades completamente estiradas. Respiraban profundamente; inhalando y exhalando. Los músculos se relajaban y se estiraban al compás de una música oriental sumamente relajante.

Rachel dejó a la latina con las alumnas a la hora de hacer las técnicas relajantes y se acercó hasta Quinn. Quería saber su opinión, pues le picaba la curiosidad por saber qué le habría parecido la clase. Quinn lo sabía y en el camino de su compañera pensó en mil cosas que decir para no comprometerse en volver a las clases como monitora. No quería hacerlo hasta ganar a Rachel en el reto.

**Rachel:** ¿Y bien? _-sonrió-._

**Quinn:** ¿Qué?

**Rachel:** ¿Qué te parece? ¿Difícil? _-senñaló hacia las alumnas-._

**Quinn:** Bueno, tiene sus complicaciones...

**Rachel:** Las técnicas son las de siempre.

**Quinn:** Lo sé. Si lo que peor llevo es lo de mostrárselo a los demás. Me comunicaré bien con la gente…pero soy un libro cerrado explicándome.

**Rachel: **Quizá deberías probar algún día. Si después no te gusta…pues lo dejas y ya está.

**Quinn: **El próximo día vendré a dar una clase con vosotras, pero de alumna.

**Rachel:** ¿De alumna?

**Quinn:** Si.

_-Y después pienso retarte Berry. Alguna vez tengo que ganar yo los estúpidos retos, ¿no?- pensó Quinn._

**Rachel:** Bueno, como quieras. Aunque no creo que sea necesario para alguien como tú.

**Quinn: **Me vendrá bien refrescar un poco las tácticas. Además, vosotras ya lo hacéis demasiado bien _-sonreía-_.

**Rachel:** No nos vendría mal una ayuda. Todo el mundo se escaquea cuando el trabajo es de "gratis", ya me entiendes.

**Quinn:** Lo sé. Pero ese no es mi problema.

**Rachel:** ¿Entonces cuál es tu problema?

**Quinn: **¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? ¿O prefieres la mentira?

**Rachel:** ¿Cuál es la mentira?

**Quinn:** Que mi compañera no quiere que venga. No le gusta tener compañía en el trabajo _–rió-._

**Rachel:** ¡Eso es mentira Quinn! _-le golpeaba el brazo en broma-._

**Quinn:** Te he dicho que esa era la mentira… _-reía-._

**Rachel:** ¿Y cuál es la verdad entonces?

**Quinn:** Que mi compañera no soportaría que la ganase en defensa personal.

**Rachel:** ¿Ganarme? _-levantaba su ceja-._

**Quinn:** Si, claro.

**Rachel: **Eso nunca.

**Quinn: **Un nuevo reto. Me gustaría ser yo la que te retase ahora.

**Rachel:** ¿Quieres retarme en defensa personal?

**Quinn:** Qué inteligente eres _–dijo irónica-_.

**Rachel:** No empecemos Quinn. Te recuerdo que la última vez que me retaste saliste perdiendo. El bar acabó contigo y puede que está vez sea yo quién lo haga…

**Quinn:** Está bien. Me parece bien Rachel, pero estás retada _-volvía a reír-_.

**Rachel: **¿Va enserio?

**Quinn:** Si, todo esto iba enserio… _-mostró su cara más seria-._

**Rachel:** ¿Lo de retarme?

**Quinn:** Y lo de que no soportarás que te gane en defensa personal. Y tampoco lo soportarás porque verme cabreada es demasiado sexy para tí.

* * *

Os dejo un capítulo dedicado a las amantes de Brittana. Espero que les haya gustado.

No olvidéis que el jueves hay un nuevo capítulo. ¡Nos leemos!

Gracias por vuestros comentarios. Ayudan a seguir escribiendo la historia y hacerla mucho más larga.

Saludos.

DiLea.


	12. El muro

_**El muro**_

_Al día siguiente, martes 3._

Rachel y Quinn volvían a coincidir en turno de trabajo, pues era importante que ambas coordinadoras del operativo trabajasen a la vez para obtener mejores resultados. Cada vez las chicas estaban más cerca. Rachel, encantada por la nueva Quinn, que se estaba dejando conocer poco a poco. Quinn, también estaba muy cómoda con su nueva compañera. Todo parecía ir bien. El nuevo despacho, que ahora compartían, estaba completamente cuidado hasta el mínimo detalle. Al fin y al cabo, Quinn no tuvo una mala idea al reubicarlo y la morena tuvo que tragarse su orgullo. Ambas seguían trabajando duro; cada una en su mesa del despacho.

**Rachel: **Es muy importante que no tengamos ninguna duda sobre esto último, ¿de acuerdo? _-miraba a su compañera-._

**Quinn: **De momento yo lo tengo claro. Supongo que no estaría de más aclarárselo a Santana y Brittany.

**Rachel:** Ya he hablado con Santana, supongo que ella se encargará de decírselo a Britt.

**Quinn:** Ahm, vale. Vas por delante siempre _-sonó un poco decepcionada-_.

**Rachel:** Eso intento. Es muy importante tener todo atado.

**Quinn:** Ya lo sé. Confío plenamente en ti _-sonrió levemente-._

**Rachel: **Bueno, ya que hemos llegado a este punto debería comentarte una cosa sobre la infiltración.

**Quinn: **Cuenta.

**Rachel: **En un principio, sé que pensabas ir de camarera…pero se ha complicado un poco y hemos tenido que cambiar la opción _–mentía-_. Tendrás que hacerte pasar por bailarina, como Britt _-se levantaba y se acercaba a la mesa de su compañera-._

**Quinn: **¿Cómo? No, Rachel. Me niego completamente. Las dos estamos al mando de esto y no voy a permitir que tomes decisiones sin preguntarme. ¿Recuerdas? Fuiste tú la que dijo que debemos contar la una con la otra.

**Rachel: **Pero…no es lo mismo Quinn. Esto es un tema delicado y tenemos que infiltrarnos como sea. Si no puede ser como camarera, será como bailarina. ¿Qué más da?

**Quinn: **Si que da Rachel, si que da… _-se levantaba repentinamente-. _Si te da igual, ¿por qué no lo haces tú? _-la señalaba con su dedo índice-._

**Rachel: **Yo no sé bailar Quinn…

**Quinn: **Yo tampoco _–sentenció-_.

**Rachel: **Las dos sabemos que, junto a Britt, eres la mejor bailando _-la cogió por detrás de la espalda y comenzó a masajearle los hombros-._

Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre las dos chicas. Silencio que Quinn rompió tras pensarse dos veces lo que iba a contestar, mientras disfrutaba de los masajes que su compañera le estaba realizando.

**Quinn: **Te odio Rachel.

**Rachel: **Lo sé, por eso vas a hacer lo que te pido _-dejó el masaje que le estaba haciendo y comenzó a sonreír-._

**Quinn: **Eres de lo peor. No he conocido a nadie más persuasivo que tú _-la miraba con la ceja arqueada-_.

**Rachel: **¡Gracias! _–dijo sonriendo-_.

Rachel se acercó a la rubia para darle un enorme abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, pues sabía que lo había conseguido. Con sus masajes había conseguido convencer a Quinn para infiltrarse como bailarina; pues, si no era así, Britt se quería retirar del caso. Últimamente la rubia se dejaba llevar por las decisiones de Rachel, sin tan siquiera revisar si era lo más conveniente. Había comenzado a confiar en ella demasiado y eso no sabía si estaba bien. Debía ser dura con las decisiones y plantarle cara a su compañera, pero es que no podía.

**Quinn: **No cantes victoria aún Rach…Aún tenemos que realizar una estrategia para poder desenmascarar a los presuntos culpables.

**Rachel: **Lo sé, pero irá surgiendo conforme vayamos investigando. No te agobies.

**Quinn: **No hace falta que me digas cómo se trabaja, lo sé de sobra. Sé que la estrategia se irá confeccionando cuando profundicemos un poco más en la investigación.

**Rachel: **Espero que el topo no nos joda todo esto. Qué locura _-se llevaba las manos al a cabeza mientras volvía a su asiento-._

**Quinn:** Yo sólo quiero saber quién ha tenido la genial idea de estropearnos la puta investigación.

**Rachel: **Ya sabes que ha podido ser cualquiera Quinn _-se balanceaba en su sillón de un lado hacia otro-._

**Quinn:** Lo sé. Eso es lo peor…Qué pudo ser cualquiera _-empezaba a ponerle nerviosa el movimiento de su compañera-_.

**Rachel:** Tranquila, que aún no sabemos si ese topo existe o sólo fue una casualidad.

**Quinn:** ¿Casualidad?

**Rachel: **Hombre, todo es posible Quinn. Hay que mirar todas las posibilidades.

**Quinn: **Pues yo creo que Sue tiene razón. No se ha podido ir al garete algo que hemos preparado tan cuidadosamente…No de este modo Rachel.

**Rachel:** No sé, sigo pensando que ha podido ser una casualidad.

**Quinn: **¿No te imaginas quién ha podido ser? Tú conoces mejor a los agentes. ¿Puedes parar ya? Me estás poniendo más nerviosa con tus "meneitos".

**Rachel:** No Quinn. Ha podido ser cualquiera. A pesar de que sólo estemos al tanto del caso nosotras…se ha podido escapar algún informe; o también alguien ha podido escuchar al teléfono…no sé. Estoy muy perdida. Nunca me había pasado algo así, lo siento _-dijo mientras dejaba estática nuevamente su sillón-._

**Quinn: **A ver…que sepamos sólo lo sabemos Santana, Brittany, Sue, Schuester, tú y yo. Y por la parte secundaria del caso Andy y Roger.

**Rachel: **Si. No hay nadie más. Y yo me fio de todos ellos. Ni idea. Vamos a tener que hacer un rastreo de todas las llamadas y observar. Es lo único que nos queda.

**Quinn:** Voy a ir por ahí abajo para ver qué se cuece. Igual puedo enterarme de alguna cosa.

**Rachel: **Sé muy discreta, por favor.

**Quinn: **No lo dudes.

_Minutos más tarde_

Quinn intentaba observar de cerca a cada uno de los agentes que trabajan en sus puestos. No era mala idea el intentar husmear por ahí qué había pasado en estos días por la comisaría. Parecía que todo estaba en orden. Cada uno se dedicaba exclusivamente a su trabajo. Todos estaban en sus puestos y realizando la tarea que les correspondía. No había nada sospechoso a los ojos de la rubia.

**Brittany: **¿Dónde vas Quinnie? ¿Buscabas algo?

**Quinn:** No tranquila Britt. Todo está en orden. Sólo echaba un vistazo por aquí abajo para ver si todo iba bien.

**Brittany:** Pues yo salía ahora mismo para dar unas clases de educación vial. ¿Te apuntas?

**Quinn:** Oye, pues no estaría nada mal. Ya he visto de qué van las clases de defensa personal…No me vendría ver qué tal son tus clases. Así podré elegir mejor.

**Brittany:** Guay. Prepárate y nos vamos.

**Quinn:** Espera Britt _-se echaba una mano a la cabeza, mientras apoyaba la otra en la cintura-._ No puedo. Lo siento.

**Brittany:** ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? _-preugntó con cara de pena-._

**Quinn: **Le prometí a Rachel que haría unas cosas _-se tocaba la melena a la vez que meneaba un poco su cabeza-._

**Brittany:** ¿Te van a llevar mucho tiempo? Puedo esperar.

**Quinn:** Quizá todo el día. Es que es algo un poco delicado. Lo siento, pero apúntame para la próxima, ¿vale? Estoy deseando ir a esas clases _–dio un beso en la frente a Brittany y salió en dirección opuesta-_.

Mientras Quinn caminaba hacia la calle, Andy y Roger la vieron andar sola y se acercaron para ver qué era lo que necesitaba, por si le podían ayudar en algo.

**Andy:** Subinspectora…

**Roger: **Fabray.

**Quinn: **Hola chicos. ¿Qué tal?

**Andy:** Bien. Aquí haciendo un poco de tiempo.

**Quinn:** ¿Para qué?

**Andy:** Hoy nos toca otra vez hacer una pequeña guardia en la zona B.

**Roger: **Ya sabe que Sue nos ha castigado.

**Quinn:** No os lo toméis a mal chicos. Es simplemente una necesidad. Necesitamos tener completamente vigilada la zona B. Y, por favor, si ésta vez notáis cualquier cosa rara avisadme, ¿vale?

**Andy:** ¿Ha surgido algún problema más?

**Quinn:** Vosotros dedicaros a lo vuestro, por favor. No me hagáis tomar decisiones que no os gustarían _-tocaba delicadamente el hombro de Andy-._

**Roger: **No pretenderá apartarnos del caso.

**Quinn:** Chicos, lo siento pero no me puedo fiar de nadie. Es la primera vez que trabajo con vosotros y no sé de quién me puedo fiar y de quién no. Aseguraros de hacer bien vuestro trabajo y ya esta.

**Andy:** ¿Te hace un café?

**Quinn: **Lo siento. Estoy muy ocupada.

**Roger: **Usted se lo pierde _-levantó ambas cejas-_.

**Andy:** Hasta luego subinspectora.

**Quinn:** Adiós chicos.

_-Estos chicos no parecen ser tan malos como para formar parte de la trampa. Pero Rachel tiene razón, puede ser cualquiera. En realidad, ellos son los únicos que lo saben aparte de nosotras. Son los presuntos culpables. Debería seguirles a ver qué hacen…- pensó Quinn._

La rubia se apresuraba por coger el paso de sus compañeros y justo cuando estaba a punto de gritarles recordó que la mejor manera de sacarles información sería vigilándoles en secreto por unos momentos. Así pues, se dirigió a la cafetería tras ellos y los observó desde la barra. Al parecer los chicos no tenían nada que esconder, pues tomaron un café a solas y conversaron sobre sus vidas. Quinn necesitaba acercarse un poco más para escuchar mejor, puesto que los chicos habían bajado el tono, y fue cuando ambos se percataron de su presencia.

**Andy:** ¿Subinspectora?

**Roger:** ¿No decía que estaba muy ocupada?

Quinn se giraba lentamente desde su posición para poder verlos de frente. Sonreía y se sonrojaba, pues la habían pillado en una absurda persecución. Se acercó para dejar claro que aquello no tenía nada que ver con lo que parecía.

**Quinn:** ¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué tal?

**Roger:** Igual que hace un momento. Supongo _-levantaba los hombros-_.

**Quinn:** Está bien. Siento haberles molestado _-se intentaba girar cuando la interrumpieron.-_

**Andy:** No lo hace. Es sólo que nos sorprende que hace unos minutos rechazara nuestro café y ahora se encuentre usted aquí.

**Quinn:** Es…es Rachel _–titubeó-_.

**Roger:** ¿Rachel? Oh Dios, búscate otra escusa mejor.

**Quinn:** Enserio. Fue Rachel la que me pidió que viniese a por su café diario _–intentó sonar sincera-_.

**Roger:** ¿Ahora eres su recadera? _-soltó una risa burlona-._

**Quinn:** ¿Acaso está mal llevar un café a tu compañera? Yo pensaba que ustedes lo hacían -sacó a relucir su coraza protectora-.

**Andy:** Es que Roger es un poco insípido. No se lo tengas en cuenta.

**Quinn:** Si tuviera que tener en cuenta las veces que Rachel ha sido fría conmigo…quizá no estaría llevando este café _–rio-._ Pero también entiendo que ella me lo ha traído a mi otras veces…no está de más hacerle un favor.

**Andy:** ¿No se llevan bien?

**Quinn:** Bueno, se hace lo que se puede. Soy la nueva, ¿recuerdan?

**Roger:** Pues eso no es lo que van contando por ahí.

**Quinn:** ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué cuentan por ahí? _-preguntó sintiendo curiosidad al respecto-._

**Andy:** Nada subinspectora. No le haga caso.

**Quinn:** ¿Roger…? ¿Puedes explicarme qué es lo que se comenta por comisaría o se lo tengo que sacar yo misma? _-siguió preguntado de forma chulesca-._

**Roger:** Hudson dice que la jefa está enamorada de usted. Creímos que ya había caído en su red de seducción.

**Quinn:** ¿Red de seducción? ¡Estáis locos! _-se echaba las manos a la cabeza-._

**Roger:** Loca está la subinspectora Berry por ti.

**Quinn: **¿Por qué todos en esta comisaría piensan que Rachel quiere estar conmigo?

**Andy:** Es lo que se comenta. Quizá deba hablar con ella…

**Quinn:** Con quien me acueste sólo es asunto mío, ¿entendido? Nadie, y repito, NADIE puede meterse en mi vida privada _– se alteró-_.

**Roger: **No va a negar que el otro día durmieron juntas en su casa…

**Quinn: **¿Co-…cómo sabe usted eso?

**Andy: **Basta ya Roger. Déjala en paz, no es asunto tuyo _–intentó poner paz-_.

**Quinn: **Si se está hablando de que Berry y yo nos acostamos está claro que me interesa saberlo. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? _–le amenazó señalándole con el dedo-_.

**Roger: **Nadie mencionó nada de que se acostaran. Pero ahora ya lo sé _–esbozó una gran sonrisa-_.

_-¡Mierda! He caído en su estúpida trampa. No sé cómo coño voy a conseguir salir de aquí-._

**Andy: **Deberían andar con mil ojos de lo que hablan en comisaría. Las paredes tienen oídos subinspectora.

**Quinn:** No entiendo nada… ¿Las paredes hablan? ¿Hay algo más de lo que se hayan enterado los agentes y que no debieran?

**Roger: **¿Sobre ustedes?

**Quinn: **Sobre cualquier cosa…

**Roger: **Mmmm… no. Creo que no. Si no, se lo haría saber.

_Flashback_

Andy y Roger volvían a comisaría el sábado 30 por la tarde para hacer el cambio de unidad para seguir la vigilancia; tal y como les había mandado la subinspectora Berry. Roger venía un poco cansado de estar todo el día en la calle, pero no le quedaba otro remedio que acatar las órdenes de su superior. Los chicos entraban en comisaría y Finn se interesaba por su temprana vuelta.

**Finn:** ¿Ya volvéis?

**Andy:** Sí, necesitamos coger unas cosas y volvemos al tajo.

**Finn:** ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

**Roger:** Nada, las subinspectoras…que quieren jodernos un rato el día. Más incluso de lo que ya lo tenía.

**Finn: **¿Puedo saber por qué?

**Roger: **Nada tío, se les ha metido en la jodida cabeza de que el chivatazo es una encerrona y que puede joder la redada.

**Finn: **¿Y entonces qué? ¿Qué pasa con la vigilancia de esa zona?

**Roger: **Pues que nos toca hacer horas extra. Ya ves, un caprichito de doña perfecta.

**Andy: **Bueno, nos tenemos que ir que se nos hace tarde.

**Finn: **Ok tíos. Gracias.

**Andy: **¿Por qué?

**Finn:** Oh, nada…por nada tíos. Era sólo por curiosidad.

Andy se quedaba un poco confuso ante la actitud de Roger contándole cosas del operativo al recepcionista. Bien era sabido por todos que era un bocazas y que por su culpa se habían quedado casos sin resolver. De camino a la cochera se lo hizo saber a su compañero.

**Andy: **Creo que has hablado demasiado Roger. Te has pasado.

**Roger: **¿Qué? Si es un compañero tío. Qué más da. Él no va a decir nada. Además, esas tías me tienen ya hasta los huevos.

**Andy:** Yo sólo te digo que la próxima voy a avisar a las subinspectoras.

**Roger:** ¿Vas a delatar a tu propio compañero?

**Andy:** Si su comportamiento puede entorpecer en el caso… sí, lo haré.

**Roger:** Por favor, no digas nada. Ha sido una estupidez. Te prometo que no voy a volver a decir nada. Es Finn, seguro que no va a hacer nada.

_En ese mismo momento, en la recepción_

**Finn:** ¿Hablo con Jack Collen?

**Jack Collen:** ¿Quién le llama?

**Finn:** El agente Hudson.

**Jack Collen:** ¿El agente? ¿Qué demonios quiere de mí?

**Finn: **Espere, espere…no cuelgue _–dijo rápido para que no cesaran la llamada-_.

**Jack Collen:** Qué pasa.

**Finn:** Voy a servirles de ayuda.

**Jack Collen:** ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo se supone que me va a ayudar un poli?

**Finn: **Diciéndole dónde están exactamente todas las unidades policiales que les vigilan en este momento.

**Jack Collen:** ¿Qué cojones estás diciendo?

**Finn: **Lo que oye. Si quieren pasar la mercancía esta madrugada, mejor no lo hagan en las siguientes direcciones.

Finn decía a los narcotraficantes cuáles eran las localizaciones exactas de las unidades de vigilancia. No se fiaban de aquél tipo por si era alguna especie de trampa, pero deberían de estar atentos entonces a todo lo que se estaba forjando a su alrededor. No perdían nada por cambiar las ubicaciones del traspaso.

**Jack Collen:** Ok Hudson. Espero que esté usted en lo cierto. Si no…se las tendrá que ver con mis jefes.

**Finn:** Os prometo que es verdad.

**Jack Collen:** ¿Sabe quién está al mando de la redada?

**Finn:** La subinspectora Berry. Pero no les daré más información por ahora. Ya tienen bastante. Cuando vean que pueden confiar en mi, necesito que me hagan un favor.

**Jack Collen:** Escupa por su boca.

**Finn:** Necesito que la subinspectora Berry desaparezca. No me importa cómo ni cuándo, pero que desaparezca.

**Jack Collen:** Perfecto. Ve informándonos de todos los pasos del caso y te recompensaremos.

**Finn:** De acuerdo. Volveré a ponerme en contacto con ustedes pronto.

Finn cortaba la llamada y sacaba la tarjeta del teléfono para tirarla echa trocitos a la papelera. No debía dejar rastro. Pero el muy inútil había dado su nombre…

_-Mierda, me he emocionado tanto que me he presentado con mi verdadero nombre. Como esto no funcione me van a liquidar sin pensárselo. Vendrán a buscarme. Dios quiera que mi plan funcione y pueda quitarme a Rachel Berry del medio-._

_Fin flashback_

Por la mente de Andy comenzaba a pasar aquella tarde en la que su compañero se había ido de la boca. No sabía si contarle la verdad a Quinn o, por el contrario, salvar el culo de su compañero. Al fin y al cabo él sabía que la rubia se llevaba bien con el agente Hudson y que posiblemente no le creyese. Lo que él no sabía era que Finn ya había mentido a la subinspectora y que podría creérselo totalmente… Andy se quedaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, pues no sabía qué hacer con esa información tan valiosa.

**Quinn: **¿Seguro que no tenéis nada que contarme? ¿Andy? Pareces muy callado…¿Tú sabes algo?

**Andy:** Subinspectora…yo sólo sé que se habla mucho de usted porque todo el mundo está pendiente de la nueva. Ya se pasará. Es como una moda que siempre ocurre.

**Quinn: **Estúpidos, se creen que por ser nueva tienen derecho a meterse en tu vida _–pensó en voz alta-_.

_-Cómo no van a haber topos en esta puta comisaría si son todos una panda de marujas. Del primero al último. Qué tipos de hombres habitan en esta ciudad…-pensó Quinn._

**Andy:** ¿Cómo?

**Quinn: **Nada chicos. Gracias por vuestro tiempo. Voy ya a por el café de Rachel, que me debe estar esperando.

**Andy:** Estupendo. Si me entero de algo se lo haré saber.

**Roger:** Anda, ve con tu mujercita que seguro que estará esperándote muy caliente. Que diga…estará esperando el café muy caliente _–rio a carcajadas-_.

**Quinn: **Gracias _-se dió media vuelta y se fue-._

_Minutos más tarde_

Quinn regresaba al despacho para contarle a Rachel todo lo que había ocurrido en la cafetería; empezaba a sospechar de los chicos, pues Andy se había comportado de una forma un poco extraña al final de la conversación. Estaba segura de que algo escondía y no se cansaría de investigar hasta conseguir sacárselo. Al final trajo consigo un café para Rachel.

**Quinn:** Hola Rachel.

**Rachel:** Hola Quinn. ¿Qué tal te ha ido por ahí abajo? He visto que has ido a la calle.

**Quinn:** Bueno…he comenzado mis investigaciones y creo que no voy mal encaminada. Entonces me pasó la estupidez más grande el mundo…y te he traído esto _–mostraba lo que llevaba en sus manos-_.

**Rachel: **¿Qué es?

**Quinn:** Un café con leche. No sé si es de tu agrado, pero era mi única coartada.

**Rachel: **¿Un café?

**Quinn:** Si no lo quieres…lo tiramos.

**Rachel:** No, tranquila. Está bien. Me gusta más el de mi cafetería con caramelo, pero no me vendrá mal tomar un café en este momento.

**Quinn: **También te he traído este bollito para que endulces un poco el día.

**Rachel:** Ohhh Quinn, muchísimas gracias. Hace mil que no como nada de esto…_ -sonreía sorprendida-._

**Quinn:** ¿Por qué? Un dulce no amarga a nadie…

**Rachel: **No amargará, pero entonces no tendría este cuerpo que tengo _–se daba la vuelta mientras con sus brazos mostraba su cuerpo-_.

**Quinn:** Está bien, para la próxima me ahorraré lo del dulce _-fruncía el ceño-._

**Rachel:** Tranquila, me ha encantado que lo trajeras _–se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla y le cogió el vaso con el café-_.

Quinn se ruborizaba a sentir el beso y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Estaba sintiendo ese beso; era dulce y húmedo. Rachel se separó de ella y pudo notar cómo su compañera la miraba con deseo. Ambas se miraron; se habían sentido muy cerca.

**Rachel: **¿Y bien? Cuéntame _–rompió el hielo-_.

**Quinn:** Pues resulta que estaba intentando conseguir alguna pista por ahí abajo y vi a Andy y Roger que salían.

**Rachel: **¿Nada más?

**Quinn:** En realidad no.

Quinn se quedaba pensativa en aquél beso que la morena le había dado y que le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa.

_-¿Desde cuando Rachel me da este tipo de besos? Uff, no puedo seguir así. Cada vez que se acerca a mí saca mi lado más sensible pero, a la vez, también el más salvaje. Me tiene completamente loca…-_.

**Rachel:** ¿Quinn? Vuelve. Estoy esperando…_-se volvió a acercar a ella para tocarle el hombro-_. Quinn… ¿te ocurre algo?

En ese instante la rubia sintió un escalofrío y volvió a apreciar la misma sensación que le había dejado el beso anterior… Rachel la dejaba totalmente petrificada.

**Quinn:** Lo-lo siento Rach _–estaba nerviosa-_. A ver…Se me ocurrió seguirlos hasta la cafetería para ver qué hacían. Me resultaban un tanto sospechosas sus salidas de comisaría.

**Rachel: **¿Y qué ha pasado? _–se sentaba en el borde de la mesa, invitando a que ella lo hiciese en su silla-_.

**Quinn:** Realmente no tenemos nada Rachel.

**Rachel:** ¿Entonces?

**Quinn:** Pues que me ha ocurrido algo raro. Hemos empezado hablando sobre unos rumores y, después, Andy se ha comenzado a poner nervioso… Sudaba y se ha quedado como pensativo _-comenzaaba a explicarle torpemente-._

**Rachel:** ¿De qué rumores hablabais?

**Quinn:** No creo que te interesen.

**Rachel:** Bueno, ya que estás podrías contármelo _–volvió a colocar su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, que ya permanecía sentada en la silla-_.

**Quinn:** Los agentes creen que nos hemos acostado _–se ruborizó y sonrió-_.

**Rachel:** ¿Qué? Eso es una estupidez_ –retiró rápidamente la mano que tenía sobre Quinn, como un acto reflejo-_. ¿Quién ha dicho tal cosa? _–se levantaba repentinamente de la mesa, pero sonreía de espaldas a su compañera-_.

**Quinn:** No sé, creo que han comentado algo de Hudson. Supongo que soy la nueva y a todo el mundo le gusta saber de mí y sobre con quién me muevo. Ya sabes…

**Rachel: **¿Hudson otra vez? –_volvía su mirada hacia Quinn, girándose-._ Lo que yo te decía…éste chico es idiota. No se le ocurre otra cosa que meterse en mi jodida vida…uff.

**Quinn: **Peeeeeero…lo importante viene ahora _–interrumpió cogiéndola de la mano-_.

**Rachel:** Dime.

**Quinn:** Les he preguntado después si se había oído algún que otro rumor…O de si se hablaba de algo más.

**Rachel:** Ajá _–acariciaba la mano de Quinn-_.

**Quinn:** Y entonces ha sido cuando Andy se ha quedado en su mundo.

**Rachel:** ¿Y qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Tú también lo haces de vez en cuando _-sonrió dejándoselo caer-_.

**Quinn: **Pues porque sé que esconde algo Rachel.

**Rachel:** ¿Andy?

**Quinn:** Claro, no voy a ser yo..._-ironizó-_. Posiblemente sepa algo pero tiene miedo a contárnoslo.

**Rachel:** ¿Y qué piensas que podemos hacer?

**Quinn:** Ganarme su confianza hasta que me lo cuente.

**Rachel: **No tenemos tiempo para eso Quinn.

**Quinn:** Déjame intentarlo, al menos _–puso su otra mano sobre la de Rachel y la miró fijamente a los ojos-_.

**Rachel: **Está bien. ¿Crees que querrá decirte algo?

**Quinn:** Igual ahora mismo no es el momento, pero quizá otro día.

**Rachel:** Él es muy responsable; si supiese algo ya me lo habría dicho.

**Quinn:** O no…Piensa que Roger puede estar coaccionándolo _–seguía acariciando la mano de su compañera-_.

**Rachel:** ¿Roger? Pero si son súper amigos, ¿no?

**Quinn:** Yo no creo que lo sean tanto…

**Rachel: **Cambiando de tema y hablando de rumores… _-retiró su mano y se sentó nuevamente sobre la mesa-_. Creo que es hora de que te pregunte por algo que sé de ti y que aún no me has contado _-exclamó seria y con preocupación-_.

_-¡Oh, Dios! Rachel se ha debido de dar cuenta de cómo coqueteé y seguro que quiere hablar de ello. Claro, claro que quiere hablar. O… a lo mejor quiere decirme aquello que pasó entre nosotras esa noche que dormimos en casa…Está claro que algo pasó, pero aún no sé hasta qué extremo pude llegar-_.

**Quinn: **Esto…Rachel…yo también quería decirte algo.

**Rachel: **Pues, adelante. Comienza tú primero.

**Quinn: **No, no…mejor cuéntame tú.

La rubia no era tonta. No, no lo era. Por eso, dejó que la morena comenzase a hablar por si ese tema del que tenían que conversar era otro totalmente diferente y, así, poder escaquearse de dar respuestas.

**Rachel: **Esta bien Quinn. Lo sé.

**Quinn: **¿Qué es lo que sabes exactamente? _–intentó profundizar, Rachel no se lo ponía fácil-_.

**Rachel: **Lo que tienes ahí _–dijo señalando el pecho izquierdo de la rubia-_.

**Quinn: **¿Mi pecho?

**Rachel: **Uff, qué corta estás cicatriz Quinn. La cicatriz de bala.

**Quinn **_–sorprendida y tartamudeando-_: ¿Co-…Como sabes eso?

**Rachel: **Que más da cómo… Sé que la tienes y aún no me has contado…Pensé que éramos amigas.

**Quinn: **¡Basta Berry! _–dijo alzando la voz-_. No me gusta hablar de ello, ¿vale? Respétalo, por favor _-se levantó de la silla dando un golpe en la mesa-_.

La rubia salió del despacho dando un portazo que dejó impasible a la morena. Quinn quería huir de aquel lugar, no sabía cómo podía haberse enterado su compañera de ese detalle. Ella lo tenía completamente oculto, no podría haberse dado cuenta así porque sí. A lo mejor Rachel había sido capaz de investigar su expediente…sí, debió ser eso. Al fin y al cabo es la jefa.

_-No, no puede ser…si Rachel hubiese visto el expediente estaría al corriente de cómo ocurrió y no tendría curiosidad por saber. No habría preguntado. Mierda, esta enana es una entrometida…Y yo me estoy dejando llevar mucho. Quinn, tranquila…aún estás a tiempo de alejarte de ella –pensó-. No quiero que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo que en Los Ángeles. Debo poner un muro entre nosotras, ya-_.

_Flashback_

_Comisaría de Los Ángeles, después del entierro._

**Comisario:** No tienes por qué hacerlo Fabray, pero entiendo por lo que estás pasando.

**Quinn: **Necesito empezar una nueva vida; no puedo soportar estar aquí. Todo lo que me rodea me trae recuerdos.

**Comisario: **Bien, Fabray. Empezaré los trámites para el traslado a una nueva comisaria. ¿Alguna preferencia?

**Quinn:** Cualquier sitio lejos de aquí estará bien.

_Fin flashback_

_-No quiero que vuelva a suceder lo mismo. No me puedo permitir perderte a ti también Rachel. Eres demasiado importante para mí-._

La rubia bajaba las escaleras hacia la oficina absorta en sus pensamientos de tener que quitarse a Rachel de la cabeza, cuando un alegre y simpático Finn se tropezó con ella.

**Finn: **Subinspectora Fabray. ¿Qué tal?

**Quinn: **Hola Finn. No me pillas en un buen momento, pero bien…Gracias. ¿Y tú?

**Finn: **Yo…estoy bien subinspectora.

**Quinn: **Llámame Quinn.

**Finn:** Usted me dijo que la llamase subinspectora Fabray.

**Quinn:** Olvida lo que te dije e invítame a una copa.

**Finn: **¿Quiere salir conmigo a tomar una copa?

**Quinn: **Que sea algo informal, pero sorpréndame _–necesitaba quitarse los malos pensamientos de la cabeza-_.

**Finn: **Está bien, la esperaré ansioso.

**Quinn: **Quizá no sea buena idea que se haga muchas ilusiones agente Hudson. Tan sólo necesito que alguien me invite a una copa. ¿De acuerdo? _-le explicaba con las cejas levantadas-._

**Finn: **Si, si, si…sólo será una copa _–repitió para sí mismo en voz alta-_.

**Quinn: **Y ahora…será mejor que vuelva al trabajo. Hasta después Finn.

**Finn: **Adiós señorita Fabray.

En realidad a Quinn no le terminaba de convencer ese chico, pero era mono y le podría servir para distraerse. Debía poner un muro entre ella y Rachel y ese muro iba a ser Finn. En cuanto Rachel viera que la dejaba de lado para estar con el chico, ésta sabría captar el mensaje rápidamente. La morena es muy inteligente pensó.

Rachel miraba la escena desde el despacho. Sí, aquél despacho en el que se podían ver las cosas que ocurrían abajo, sin ser vistos arriba. Estaba molesta, enfadada…No sabía cómo describir lo que estaba sintiendo. No era posible que Quinn volviese a estar coqueteando con el imbécil de Hudson. Quizá tan sólo quería forjar distancia entre ambas. Sí, debía ser eso, pues se había entrometido en algo muy personal. Es cierto que la rubia no tenía por qué contarle nada sobre su herida, pero a ella le hubiese gustado que así lo fuese. En fin, ya era hora de que investigara por su cuenta…estaba claro que Quinn no le iba a contar nada.

_Horas más tarde, en el gimnasio._

**Quinn: **¡Hey Britt! ¿Cómo vas?

**Brittany: **¡Quinnie! ¿Has visto a Rach?

**Quinn:** Está en el despacho, ¿Por qué preguntas?

**Brittany: **Pensé que estaría aquí. Ahora iré a verle.

**Quinn: **¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

**Brittany:** No es nada de trabajo. Sólo es una urgencia personal que me ha surgido.

**Quinn:** Como quieras. Si puedo ayudarte sólo tienes que decírmelo.

**Brittany:** Gracias. Eres muy amable.

**Quinn: **Por mi amiga, lo que sea necesario.

**Brittany:** Gracias de nuevo.

**Quinn: **¿Has probado ya ésta máquina? _–dijo subiéndose a una plataforma vibradora-_.

**Brittany: **No. Pero tampoco es que me interese.

**Quinn: **¿Por qué no? Si es estupenda.

**Brittany: **No me gusta que me muevan sin mi consentimiento. Siempre me mareo.

**Quinn: **Entonces será mejor que no te subas.

**Brittany: **Lo sé. Ya me advirtió San.

**Quinn: **Veo que te cuida. ¿Es buena?

**Brittany:** No sabes cuánto. Hacemos cosas que nunca llegué a pensar que podría hacer…_-sonrío tímidamente-_.

**Quinn: **Me refería que si es buena contigo; no a que si es buena en la cama _–también reía-_.

**Brittany: **Es genial. Ella me quiere, ¿sabes?

**Quinn: **Quizás sea hora de que vayáis consolidando vuestra relación.

**Brittany: **No te puedo decir esto Quinnie, pero no le digas a nadie que yo te lo he dicho _–bajó la voz-_.

**Quinn: **Soy una tumba Britt.

**Brittany: **Mira _–dijo señalando el anillo-_. Me lo ha regalado ella.

**Quinn:** ¿Os habéis comprometido?

**Brittany:** No, realmente no. Pero como si lo fuera…Para mí ha sido muy importante que Santana diera el paso de querer estar conmigo.

**Quinn:** ¿Cómo te lo pidió?

**Brittany:** Dios fue alucinante Quinnie. No te lo podrías ni imaginar.

**Quinn:** ¿Tan alucinante fue? Joder, cuéntamelo Britt…no me puedes dejar ahora así.

**Brittany:** Está bien, te lo contaré; pero yo no te he dicho nada, ¿vale?

**Quinn:** No diré nada _–hizo un gesto de cerrar su boca como una cremallera-_.

**Brittany:** Volvíamos a casa de San el domingo cuando salimos, ¿te acuerdas de qué día te hablo?

**Quinn:** Como para olvidarlo Britt…Si que me acuerdo, si...

**Brittany:** Pues me vendó los ojos al llegar a casa y me hizo un juego.

**Quinn:** Ajá.

**Brittany:** Y el juego consistía en encontrar unas letras que estaban guardadas en cajitas de golosinas. ¡Fue alucinante! _-seguía contando excitada-._

**Quinn:** ¿Y qué eran esas letras?

**Brittany: **Pues la frase de que si quería ser su chica. Y le dije que sí, por supuesto _–sonreía contenta-_.

**Quinn:** ¿Y el anillo?

**Brittany:** Bueno, fue algo más complicado…porque tuve que husmear entre la ropa interior de San…y bueno…

**Quinn:** Sin detalles Britt _–la cortó-_. No hace falta que me detalles dónde estaba el anillo…

**Brittany: **Lo tenía guardado para las dos y me dijo que era una especie de compromiso para que supiera que me quería y que sólo quiere estar conmigo.

**Quinn:** ¡Eso es estupendo Brittany! Me alegro muchísimo por vosotras. Ven aquí y dame un abrazo.

**Brittany:** Shhhhh, no grites que al final se va a enterar todo el mundo y Santana me mata.

Las chicas se fundieron en un abrazo hasta que Brittany lo rompió y se disculpó por tener que marcharse. Necesitaba encontrar a Rachel, era una emergencia.

Rachel, por su parte, permanecía aún en su despacho interiorizando algunos detalles del operativo. Le encantaba trabajar y sobre todo cuando el caso era interesante. Empezó a atar algunos hilos y desarrollar un plan para llevar a cabo. Alguien tocó la puerta de su despacho y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

**Brittany:** Rach, ¿estás muy ocupada?

**Rachel: **No, en realidad ya he hecho bastante papeleo por hoy. Dime, ¿qué necesitas?

**Brittany: **Oh…bueno, ya sabes que Santana está librando y ha decidido pasar unos días de relax…y bueno, me preguntaba si querías acompañarme al veterinario. Lord Tubbington se ha puesto malito. Y no quiero molestar a San.

**Rachel: **¿Cuándo es?

**Brittany: **Esta tarde…Ha sido muy precipitado. El muy inútil se ha comido toda la fondue de queso y creo que tiene una súper indigestión. Vamos a ir por urgencias.

**Rachel: **Pobre Lord Tubbington. Está bien, no te preocupes. Termino unos trámites y vamos a ver qué le pasa al pequeño.

**Brittany: **¡Eres genial! Eres la mejor Rachel _–gritó contenta-_.

**Rachel: **Bueno…es lo que hacen las amigas, ¿no? _–sonrió a la chica y le dio un tierno abrazo-_.

**Brittany: **Te espero a las 18.00.

**Rachel: **Ok, si me retraso unos minutos no dudes en esperarme, ¿vale?

**Brittany: **Tranquila, no me iré sin ti.

Brittany abandonó el despacho contenta por haber encontrado a alguien que la acompañase al veterinario. Nadie sabía cómo odiaba ir hasta ahí. Esa doctora era muy mala con Tubbington, pero también muy adorable. Era algo extraño. Rachel tan sólo debía de acompañarla, ni tan siquiera tendría que pasar a la consulta. No era estrictamente necesario. La morena era una buena compañía, se lo haría saber a Lord Tubbington para que no se asustara.

Tras unos minutos, la morena empezó a indagar para poder ver el expediente de su compañera. Ella tenía acceso a algunos documentos a través de la red informática, pero no estaba segura de que fuese fácil encontrar el expediente de Quinn.

**Rachel: **A ver…Esta carpeta. Este directorio…Ajá. Sencillo…A ver…Quinn, dónde estás…Si, aquí…No, aquí no…A ver…Voilà. Quinn Fabray, traspaso Los Ángeles.

Tan sólo unos minutos necesitó Rachel para conseguir encontrar el expediente. El llegar hasta a él era una tarea un poco ardua, pero la morena estaba acostumbrada a manejarse con la informática. Verdaderamente era un auténtico crack en temas de ordenadores y consiguió su propósito. Leía detenidamente todo lo redactado e intentaba hondear en el asunto.

**Rachel: **¡Dios mio! No puede ser Quinn…¡No puede ser! Pero… ¿qué demonios hiciste? _–dijo para sí misma sorprendida-_.

Rachel no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Ante ella se mostraban todos los secretos que Quinn guardaba para sí. El motivo de su traslado estaba explicado de principio a fin; ahí no había nada que esconder. Estaba claro que la llegada de la rubia a Nueva York no había sido casualidad, pero no sería ella quien dijese nada. Seguramente Sue y, probablemente, William ya sabrían sobre el tema… Quinn no debía enterarse de que sabía cuál era su pequeño secreto; no podía enterarse si quería seguir teniendo un buen trato con su compañera. Así que Rachel decidió callar, pues ya sabía el motivo por el que Quinn había recibido ese disparo.

* * *

Bueno, aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo.

Parece que las cosas se van poniendo interesantes... ¿Quién será la persona que falleció en Los Ángeles? ¿En qué lío estaría metida Quinn para recibir el disparo? ¿Será Rachel capaz de guardar el secreto y no contárselo a sus amigas...? Todo esto y mucho más lo sabremos pronto.

Lunes 13, próxima actualización. En él ya conoceremos el rol que va a tener Amanda Scott en la historia.

Gracias de nuevo por dejar todos vuestros comentarios. Podéis seguir preguntando todas vuestras dudas que intentaré contestar como siempre y también podéis dejar reflejadas vuestras impresiones sobre el capítulo.

Para quién no lo haya visto o no se haya enterado...He realizado el trailer del fic y que os revela algunas cositas más. Podéis encontrarlo en sobre todo en la página de facebook DiLea Fanfiction Spain o buscando el canal en youtube DiLeaSpain. Para quien no lo encuentre...que me escriba privado y os paso enlace.

Nos leemos! Buen fin de semana a todas.

DiLea.


	13. Doctora Scott

_**Doctora Scott**_

_Días más tarde…Viernes 6, 09:00 horas._

Quinn aparecía en comisaría de la mano de Finn; las copas que habían compartido tres días atrás parecían haber dado su fruto. O eso parecía. Los chicos empezaban a tener algo más que una simple relación de compañeros. Podría decirse que eran unos amigos con "derechos". En realidad, Quinn estaba utilizando a Finn pero éste no se había dado cuenta…de momento.

Ambos entraron vestidos con unos jeans rotos y unas camisetas de manga corta de color blanco, a juego. Él, por primera vez, vestía una chupa de cuero que le daba un aire un tanto interesante. El chico se había acostumbrado a venir en moto junto a ella, la hermosa subinspectora a la que todas admiraban y todos deseaban. Sí, fue el estúpido de Finn Hudson quien termino llevándosela a la cama. O, al menos, eso es lo que él decía…

Santana y Brittany hacía ya unos minutos que habían llegado a comisaría y empezaban su turno.

**Santana: **Britt, por favor, sácame los ojos.

**Brittany: **¿Por qué San? _–dijo riendo-_.

**Santana: **Eso es demasiado para mis sentidos _–señaló a los chicos que hacían ya su particular entrada a comisaría-_.

**Brittany: **En realidad llevan así desde el miércoles. No es ninguna novedad.

**Santana: **¿Desde el miércoles? Joder, cómo corren por aquí.

**Brittany: **¿Por qué?

**Santana: **Me voy unos días y esto parece una estúpida comedia romántica de Hollywood.

Los "enamorados" llegaban hasta las chicas y les saludaban. Era un enamorados entre comillas, nada sincero.

**Finn: **¿Qué pasa chicas? ¿Cómo lleváis la mañana? _–sonreía intentando ser amable con las amigas de la rubia-_.

**Quinn: **¡San! ¡Qué alegría! Te echábamos de menos, ¿verdad Britt?

La rubia soltó su mano de la del chico y se acercó a sus amigas para darle dos besos y un tierno abrazo, mientras sonreía ampliamente. Estaba contenta, parecía haber pasado una buena noche.

**Santana: **¿Ahora te dedicas a pasear perritos? Oh, qué tierno Fabray.

**Quinn:** Santana, por favor.

**Santana: **Es la verdad, no puedo evitar mirarlo y sentir pena.

**Quinn:** ¿Pena?

**Santana: **Se nota que tú no lo quieres. Eso me hace sentir lástima por él.

**Quinn:** San. Estoy con él ahora, no le insultes tan descaradamente. Y menos en mi presencia.

**Santana: **Me meteré con ese idiota todo lo que me apetezca. Ese inútil no te merece, créeme.

**Quinn:** Ha pasado de dar pena a no merecerme…

**Brittany:** Ya esta bien San. Déjalos que hagan su vida. Quinnie es mayorcita para saber con quién quiere estar.

**Quinn:** Eso digo yo.

**Santana: **Yo sólo quería sincerarme. Se supone que es mi amiga.

**Brittany:** Y lo somos, pero esta vez será mejor que te calles.

**Santana: **Pero… ¿estás de estar con él? ¿O sólo lo paseas?

**Quinn:** Vale ya San… ¿No has tenido suficiente por hoy?

**Santana:** ¡Uy! Esto no ha hecho más que empezar Quinnie.

Quinn volvió a coger a Finn de la mano y siguió caminando hasta la recepción. Quería que éste notara que estaba de su parte. Allí le dio un dulce beso en los labios que entrecortó la respiración del chico. Era estupenda, esa chica era demasiado maravillosa para estar con él. Pero si estaba con él era por algo…No iba a cometer ninguna estupidez; no quería dejarla pasar. Iba a intentar ser el mejor hombre con el que hubiese estado. Lo que él no sabía es que ese beso solamente se lo estaba dando para dar de qué hablar a los demás. Quinn necesitaba que se hablara de su relación, aunque fuese inexistente, con Finn.

**Santana: **Míralos Britt. Dan asco _–prosiguió-_.

**Brittany: **Tranquila Santana, te he dicho que los dejes en paz. Tienen que hacer su vida.

**Santana:** ¿Su vida? ¿Y qué pasa con Rach?

**Brittany: **Supongo que ya tengo una pequeña idea…

**Santana: **¿De qué idea hablas?

**Brittany: **Pues a ver cómo te explico…el martes Rachel accedió a venir conmigo al veterinario.

**Santana: **¿Al veterinario? ¿Rachel?

**Brittany: **Sé que a ti no te gusta acompañarme y tenías libre…así que decidí que ella podría llevarme.

**Santana:** Yo también te habría llevado Britt…debías haberme llamado.

**Brittany: **No pasa nada. Si Rachel aceptó encantada.

**Santana: **Estás loca Britt. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Podías habérmelo dicho.

**Brittany:** Lo siento. Lord Tubbington se puso enfermo de repente.

**Santana:** Otra vez ese estúpido gato…

**Brittany: **¡Joder San! Tienes para todos. No te cansas nunca de meterte con la gente. ¿Ves? Por eso no te dije nada a ti.

**Santana: **Sólo espero que ese animalucho no tenga nada grave…No quisiera que me contagiase sus enfermedades.

**Brittany: **No ha sido nada, sólo una indigestión. No hay por qué alarmarse.

**Santana: **Está bien. Entonces Rachel te llevo, ¿y qué pasó?

**Brittany: **Sucedió algo que te va a encantar.

_Flashback_

Rachel y Brittany entraban en el veterinario con Lord Tubbington entre sus brazos. La morena era la primera vez que iba a este lugar. La recepción era como una gran sala de urgencias de un hospital, con sus salita de espera y sus sillas de colores. Al fondo había un mostrador en el que se registraban las entradas de los animales. Todo estaba muy bien organizado y la gente parecía simpática. Rachel no entendía por qué Britt tenía miedo de ir sola. Las chicas se acercaron al mostrador con el gato en brazos.

**Brittany: **Buenas tardes. Es Lord Tubbington. Tenía cita a las 18:00 con la doctora Scott. Es una emergencia.

**Recepcionista: **Está bien. Esperen ahí en la sala de espera.

**Brittany: **¿Tardará mucho? Es que no creo que el pobre aguante mucho más así.

**Recepcionista: **En unos minutos la doctora les llamará. Puede que tarde un poco, está terminando una operación.

**Rachel:** No se preocupe, esperaremos allí sentadas.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia las sillas y esperaron durante 15 minutos. Al parecer a la doctora se le había complicado la operación e iba con retraso. Brittany se empezaba a impacientar, pero la morena logró tranquilizarla. Ahora podía entender por qué Brittany odiaba ir a ese sitio; si cada vez que ella necesitaba que vieran al pobre gato se ponía así de nerviosa…

Seguían en la espera cuando…Una chica alta, morena y con una gran sonrisa aparecía en la salita de espera. Rachel no supo qué decir, pues no había visto mujer tan espectacular. Había algo en ella que le atraía; era…interesante. La doctora se acercó hasta ellas.

**Amanda: **¡Hola Britt! ¿Qué pasa pequeño? _–dio dos besos a la rubia y acarició al gato-_.

**Brittany: **Hola Amanda. Espero que no te importe que Rachel haya venido con nosotros; ha sido muy buena trayéndonos.

**Amanda: **Para nada. Tubbington sabe que puede traer siempre a quién quiera, ¿verdad campeón?

**Brittany: **Rachel, ésta es Amanda Scott. Es la doctora de Lord Tubbington.

**Rachel: **Rachel Berry,encantada _–esbozó una gran sonrisa a la vez que alargaba su mano-_.

**Amanda:** Ah! ¿Eres la famosa Raquel? Britt me ha hablado muy bien de ti. Un placer guapa. Mejor dame dos besos _–dijo sonriendo y robando dos besos a la morena-_.

**Rachel: **¿Raquel? ¿Sabes hablar español?

**Amanda: **En realidad soy medio española…

**Rachel: **Interesante…

**Amanda: **¿Algún problema?

**Rachel:** No, claro que no. Es que nadie me llama de esta forma…

**Amanda: **Tranquila, sé que te llamas Rachel. Sólo estaba bromeando.

La doctora sonrió a la vez que provocó las risas de las dos amigas. Las tres rieron por unos instantes.

**Amanda: **Esta bien. Vamos a la consulta a ver qué le pasa a este pequeñajo _–dijo cogiendo entre sus brazos al gato-_.

**Rachel: **Yo me quedaré aquí esperando…

**Amanda: **No seas tonta anda.

**Rachel: **De verdad que puedo esperar.

**Amanda: **Ven con nosotras.

**Brittany: **Eso, ven Rach.

**Rachel: **Es que no sé si podré aguantarlo…Es tan delicado y no sé qué le vas a hacer.

**Amanda:** Primero me contáis que ha pasado con este bicho y luego ya lo exploramos. Si te resulta desagradable siempre puedes salir fuera.

**Brittany:** Venga Rach, si Amanda es buena.

**Amanda:** Eso Rachel, si yo soy muy buena…No sé qué te habrá contado de mi la rubita, pero te aseguro que de lo que te haya dicho ha exagerado por diez a la realidad.

Rachel sonreía tímida y no sabía qué hacer. Aquella chica le estaba impresionando demasiado. Se iba a dejar llevar.

**Rachel:** Vale, os acompaño. Si veo que no me gusta me voy.

**Amanda: **Podrás irte cuando quieras Rachel _–le sonrió-_.

_Fin flashback_

**Santana: **¿Y dices que a Rachel le gustó Amanda?

**Brittany: **Pues no sé, pero sé que le llamó la atención.

**Santana: **No me lo creo…pero si es morena y a Rach le molan las rubias.

**Brittany: **No pararon de tirarse indirectas y miraditas…Creo que se pueden gustar.

**Santana:** ¿Indirectas de qué tipo Britt?

**Brittany:** Pues Amanda le dijo que nunca le habíamos contado que esa tal Rachel amiga nuestra tenía unos ojos tan preciosos.

**Santana:** ¿Unos ojos preciosos?

**Brittany:** Si, y una dulzura especial…Y que su sonrisa calmaba todos los males…Amanda no paró de piropearla y, al parecer, a Rach le gustó mucho eso.

**Santana:** A todo el mundo nos gusta que nos piropeen.

**Brittany:** Sobre todo si es una chica guapa.

**Santana:** ¿Amanda guapa? No es mi tipo.

**Brittany:** Quizás a ti no te lo parezca…pero estoy segura de que a Rachel sí.

**Santana:** Habrá que preguntárselo entonces.

**Brittany:** Deberíamos concertarles una cita.

**Santana:** Primero déjame hablar con la enana, ¿vale?

**Brittany:** ¡Vale!

Rachel había estado toda la mañana en su despacho. Antes de que Quinn se dejase caer en él, pudo observar cómo la chica mostraba su amor a Finn. Era algo que odiaba y que no podía evitar. Estaba celosa de Finn. Sí, celosa. Odiaba ese acercamiento de su compañera hacia el recepcionista…lo odiaba porque hacía que Quinn pasara la mayor parte del tiempo junto a él y se había alejado de ella. Esa noche tenía que olvidar a Quinn, no se podía permitir enamorarse de ella si los sentimientos no eran recíprocos.

**Quinn: **Oye Finn, ¿cuento contigo para comer más tarde?

**Finn:** Por supuesto. Estaré esperándote en mi mesa de siempre.

**Quinn:** Mejor vamos juntos, ¿no crees?

**Finn:** Bueno, como tú veas. Yo lo decía por si Berry no te dejaba salir antes…

**Quinn:** Berry no tiene por qué darme permiso Finn. Cuántas veces tengo que recordarte que ella y yo somos compañeras. Ella no es mi jefa.

**Finn:** Pero ella es la que manda al fin de cuentas. Tú pasas más tiempo aquí abajo que en el despacho.

**Quinn:** Puedo hacer mi trabajo desde aquí también. No necesito ir al despacho. Además, aquí te tengo a ti… _-le sonrió tímidamente-_.

**Finn:** Tú eres la jefa, puedes hacer lo que te plazca.

**Quinn:** ¿Entonces? Yo no veo problema de trabajar aquí abajo. No necesito un despacho.

**Finn:** Trabaja dónde te sientas más cómoda Quinn _–sonrió-_.

**Quinn:** Te veo entonces en un rato, ¿vale?

**Finn:** Ok. ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?

**Quinn:** Tengo que arreglar unos papeles arriba. No creo que tarde.

**Finn:** Está bien. En un par de horas estaré listo.

**Quinn:** Hasta ahora guapo _–le dio un beso en la mejilla-_.

_Horas más tarde…_

Rachel decidió ir en busca de sus amigas a ese restaurante de comida rápida dónde solían comer todos los días. Necesitaba encontrarlas y proponerles un plan. Era necesario sacar a la rubia de su cabeza. Se había pasado toda la mañana siguiendo sus pasos a través de la cristalera. Aquello no era sano y comenzaba a obsesionarse demasiado con su compañera.

**Rachel: **Hey chicas. ¿Qué tal va todo?

**Santana: **Bien Rach. Siéntate, ya hemos pedido.

**Rachel: **¿A mi también?

**Brittany:** Si, una ensalada con nueces y arándanos.

**Rachel: **Genial.

**Brittany:** Tal y como te gusta.

**Rachel: **Gracias Britt. Por cierto chicas…quería proponeros algo. Hoy es viernes y es un buen día para salir a tomar unas copas, ¿no?

**Santana: **No teníamos pensado salir hoy. Britt ha trabajado toda la semana y debe estar muy cansada.

Lo que Santana intentaba excusar era que necesitaba pasar el fin de semana a solas con su chica, pero si Rachel le pedía ayuda no se la iba a negar. Eran sus amigas y no podían dejarla tirada. Brittany pensaba lo mismo, en ese sentido no debía discutir a su latina.

**Brittany: **Por mí está bien. Me encuentro fenomenal.

**Rachel: **¿Qué me decís entonces? ¿Vamos a quemar la disco esta noche?

**Brittany: **Bien, eso de quemar suena demasiado bien…

**Santana: **No es literal Britt…

**Brittany: **Ya lo sé, no soy tonta.

**Santana: **Por si acaso. Cosas peores has hecho.

**Brittany: **Quizá podría decirle a la doctora Scott si quiere venir.

**Santana: **No creo que sea buena idea cariño.

**Rachel: **Genial. Dile que venga. Fue muy simpática la otra tarde.

_-Ahora es el momento Santana. Tienes que preguntarle a Rachel por la veterinaria y por Quinn. Tienes que sacar conclusiones de esta comida-_.

**Santana: **¿Y bien? ¿Qué te traes entre manos con Amanda?

**Rachel:** ¿Se lo has contado Britt?

**Brittany: **No me ha quedado más remedio…Lo siento Rach _–puso una cara triste-_.

**Rachel:** Si no pasa nada. Es solo que no sabía que Santana lo supiese…

**Santana:** A mí no se me escapa ni una enana. Igual que no se me escapa lo tuyo con Quinn.

**Rachel: **No tengo nada con Quinn.

**Santana:** ¿Qué os pasa Rachel?

**Rachel:** No lo sé. Ha sido ella la que ha querido alejarse de mí.

**Santana:** Algún motivo tendrá para hacerlo.

_-Claro que tiene sus motivos Santana, pero no te los puedo contar. No puedo contar a nadie todo lo que sé sobre ella. Lo peor es que ella lo sabe y no quiere saber nada de mí…- pensó Rachel_.

**Rachel:** No sé, cambió su forma de ser de un día para otro.

**Brittany:** Y empezó a verse con Finn.

**Santana: **Pues yo habría jurado que le molabas. O eso parecía…

**Rachel:** Eso pensé yo también; pero como ves estábamos equivocadas con ella. Quizá solo jugaba al despiste o tan sólo quería jugar conmigo.

**Santana:** Pero a ti te gusta…

**Rachel: **Claro, ¿por qué no me iba a gustar?

**Santana: **Quiero decir que te gusta Quinn…no es que te esté recordando a nadie _–dejó caer con intención…-_.

**Rachel: **No, lo de Charlie está ya superado San. Me gusta por cómo es ella conmigo, no por quién me recuerde.

**Santana:** ¿Y Amanda?

**Rachel: **Me llama mucho la atención. Es muy bonita y tiene una sonrisa… _-sonreía y se ruborizaba al pensar en la chica-_.

**Santana:** Pero sólo es por su físico.

**Rachel:** ¡Qué va! Encima me parece súper graciosa. Con lo que me gusta que me hagan reír…Me tiene ganada Santana. Además, entiende español. Será mejor maestra que tú seguro.

**Santana:** Ya, español. A saber qué español te enseña la loca esa… _-levantó una ceja-_.

Santana seguía sin creerse que Rachel hubiese cambiado de objetivo tan rápidamente. La conocía demasiado como para saber que ella luchaba siempre por lo que quería y mucho más si se trataba de una chica. Pero quizá también le había llamado la atención la veterinaria…Debía seguir investigando, pues aún no lo tenía muy claro.

Las chicas continuaron su comida mientras en otra mesa Quinn y Finn discutían por saber qué hacer esa noche. Él quería ver un partido de fútbol americano que retransmitían, pero ella no se iba a quedar en casa un viernes. Si estaban empezando a tener algo entre ellos, debían de salir por ahí y divertirse.

**Quinn: **Si te crees que me voy a quedar en casa porque tú hayas decidido quedarte en la tuya, lo llevas claro.

**Finn:** Se supone que eres mi novia y debes hacer lo que yo haga.

**Quinn: **¿Perdona?Yo no soy tu novia.

**Finn: **Pues eso, que si a mi me apetece ver el fútbol deberías venir a verlo también _–soltó sin tener en cuenta la última contestación de Quinn-_.

**Quinn: **Lo siento Finn. Hasta aquí hemos podido llegar. Ciao.

**Finn: **Pe…pero…

Quinn se levantaba dando un puñetazo en la mesa. La actitud del chico no le estaba gustando demasiado. ¿Ella ver el fútbol? Pero en qué está pesando ese imbécil. Y menos aún un viernes por la noche. Las parejas normales suelen salir a cenar, a tomar unas copas, al cine…todo menos ver el fútbol. Se ve que en el fondo no le apetecía compartir el tiempo con Finn. La rubia no dudó en cambiar su trayectoria hasta la mesa de sus amigas. Allí, las tres chicas se quedaban atónitas con lo que acababan de ver entre sus compañeros…

**Quinn:** Lo reitero. Finn Hudson es un imbécil.

**Brittany: **¿Qué ha pasado Quinnie?

**Quinn: **¿Que qué ha pasado? Que es idiota.

**Santana: **Esa parte ya la sabemos Fabray. Dinos qué te ha hecho ese capullo.

**Quinn: **¡Pues quiere que veamos fútbol americano esta noche! ¿Quién ve fútbol un viernes noche?

**Rachel: **En realidad mucha gente ve fútbol Quinn.

**Quinn: **Ya claro. Debo de ser la única persona rara de esta ciudad.

**Brittany: **Rachel tiene razón. Mucha gente ve fútbol.

**Rachel: **Es más,no deberías haberte puesto así con él. Convendría que volvieras ahí con él y disculparte _–le aconsejaba-_.

**Quinn: **¿Disculparme? No Rachel, no… Él solito se lo ha ganado…

**Santana:** Quizá podrías venir esta noche de fiesta con nosotras. Si quieres, claro.

Santana que aún no creía que Rachel y Amanda pudiesen congeniar…decidió poner algo más de consistencia al asunto. Ella no iba a perder la oportunidad para seguir con su investigación. Es más, el que la rubia apareciera por la discoteca esa noche delimitaría lo que Rachel pudiese llegar a hacer con la veterinaria. Era un plan perfecto.

**Quinn:** ¿Vais a salir? ¿Por qué no me lo habéis dicho antes?

**Rachel:** En realidad pensábamos que ya tendrías planes con tu…NOVIO _–dijo esta última palabra con un tono sarcástico-_.

**Quinn: **No es mi novio. ¿Qué os pasa a todos hoy con eso?

**Rachel: **¿Con qué?

**Quinn:** Con llamarlo mi novio. No lo es.

**Santana: **Da igual lo que sea Quinn. Nosotras sólo pensamos que quizá estarías ocupada.

**Quinn:** Ver fútbol en televisión es un gran plan, sí _–ironizó-_. Puede que quizá me pase esta noche.

**Brittany:** Va a venir la nueva amiga de Rachel. Bueno, en realidad es la doctora Scott. Seguro que lo pasamos en grande todas.

**Quinn:** ¿Una doctora? Veo que no pierdes el tiempo Rach _–la miró fijamente alzando una ceja-_.

_-Joder con Berry. Ha estado tonteando todo este tiempo con una doctora…no sabe nada la jodida. Y yo mientras tanto he perdido tiempo con ese imbécil, yo sí que sé montármelo bien…Tengo que ir a esa fiesta, ahora más que nunca. Tengo que conocer a esta tal doctora Scott-_.

**Santana:** Tan sólo es una jodida veterinaria. Es la veterinaria del gato de Britt.

**Rachel:** Veterinaria es igual a doctora San. No le quites su importancia. Además, tiene algo que la hace sumamente atractiva. No sé, tiene una sonrisa…No os lo puedo explicar _–dijo intentando dar celos a su compañera-_.

**Brittany:** Bueno, seguro que lo pasaremos en grande. Espero que Amanda pueda venir.

**Quinn:** ¿Amanda?

**Rachel:** La doctora Scott; se llama Amanda.

**Quinn:** Qué bien te has aprendido su nombre, ¿no?

**Rachel: **Tú tampoco has perdido el tiempo con Finn…

_Unas horas más tarde…_

Quinn se preparaba en los vestuarios para sus horas libres de deporte. La rubia necesitaba descargar toda la tensión que había acumulado en la comida, tras la conversación con Rachel. Estaba celosa por esa tal doctora que al parecer le estaba quitando protagonismo en la mente de su compañera. Se vistió con un short de color azul y un top deportivo de color blanco; encima se colocó una sudadera ancha de la policía, la cual dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros.

La rubia se dirigía hacia el gimnasio cuando vio a Rachel haciendo estiramientos en la sala acolchada de defensa personal. El caso es que la morena también necesitaba despejarse y soltar adrenalina; se había preparado para dar unos cuantos golpes a un saco de boxeo. Rachel se había vestido con unos pantalones de boxeo de color negro y un top rojo.

Quinn, desde el gimnasio, pudo ver desde el cristal cómo la chica se empezaba a liar las manos con una cinta especial para poder golpear. La morena se recogía el pelo en una cola alta y respirando profundo empezó a dar golpes secos y rápidos al saco. Al cabo de cinco minutos, la rubia se disponía a dejarla tranquila con sus ejercicios cuando su vista se perdió en la piel sudada de su compañera. Todo este tiempo, no se había percatado de la tersa y apetecible piel que tenía la morena. Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que le gustaría besar esa piel. Sin darse cuenta, entró en la sala.

**Quinn:** No me gustaría estar en la piel de ese saco _–dijo sonriendo y apuntando con la cabeza al objeto-._

**Rachel: **Me has asustado _–dijo sobresaltada-_. Estaba concentrada y no te oí entrar.

**Quinn:** ¿Un mal día?

**Rachel: **Es lo mejor para liberar tensiones. ¿Quieres probar? _–le ofrecía el saco-._

**Quinn: **No, a mí me va más el cuerpo a cuerpo _–exclamó coqueteando-_.

**Rachel: **Aún tenemos pendiente las clases de defensa personal. ¿Te apetece? _–dijo mirándola de arriba abajo-._

**Quinn: **Ok. Me parece bien, si gano el reto me invitas a cenar.

**Rachel: **Y si gano yo…me besas.

_-No sé si dejarme ganar…La verdad es que suena tentador- pensó Quinn._

**Quinn:** ¿Un beso? _–preguntó alzando su ceja-._

**Rachel: **Si estás tan segura de ganar, no debería preocuparte _–dijo desafiándola-_.

**Quinn:** Ok. Acepto.

_-Ahora sí que te vas a enterar Berry. No sabes con quién te estás metiendo-._

Ambas se quitaron el calzado deportivo y se situaron en el centro de la sala. Quinn, muy sensualmente, se quitó la sudadera que cubría sus perfectos abdominales. La morena se quedó totalmente perdida en el cuerpo perfecto de su compañera.

**Quinn: **Te has quedado muy callada Rach _–dijo sabiendo el efecto que había causado en la morena-_, ¿te ocurre algo?

**Rachel: **Emm… No _–volviendo de su trance-_. ¿Quién empieza?

**Quinn:** Mejor empieza tú.

Rachel obedeciendo a su compañera tomaba el mando de la situación y le pidió que la atacase de frente. La rubia intentó golpearla con un puño pero Rachel con un rápido movimiento le apartó el brazo, la agarró colocándose a sus espaldas y empujando su cuerpo logró tumbarla en el suelo.

**Rachel: **1-0 _–exclamó con una sonrisa-._

_-Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba…-pensó Rachel._

**Quinn:** Me has pillado desprevenida _–dijo haciéndose la tonta-._

Ambas se vuelven a posicionar en el centro de la sala y Quinn volvió a arremeter contra ella con una patada. Rachel agarró la pierna de su compañera e impulsándola hacia atrás la volvió a tumbar en el suelo.

**Rachel: **2-0.

Rachel empezó a bajar la guardia.

**Quinn:** ¿Me ayudas a levantarme Rachel? _–tendiéndole la mano-._

La morena obedece y le coge la mano a su compañera. Quinn tiró fuerte de ella, haciéndola caer encima suya. Con un rápido movimiento, la rubia giró sobre ellas para quedar encima; agarró fuertemente las muñecas de Rachel contra el suelo, dejándola inmóvil. La morena se quedó sorprendida por el ataque que acababa de recibir. Quinn, con media sonrisa, se acercó sensualmente al oído de su compañera.

**Quinn:** Regla número 1: nunca bajes la guardia ante el enemigo _–depositando una suave caricia en el cuello de la chica con sus labios-_.

Quinn notó cómo la piel de Rachel se erizaba con el roce de sus labios.

**Quinn:** 2-1 _–dijo levantándose-. _

La rubia se quedó de espaldas a Rachel y ésta se aprovechó agarrándola fuertemente por la cintura, embriagándose del aroma que desprendía la rubia.

**Rachel: **Regla número 2: Nunca des la espalda a tu enemigo _–dijo en su oído-_.

Quinn clavó sus dedos entre los nudillos de las manos de la morena produciéndole un dolor intenso que obligó a que ésta la soltase. La rubia sin perder tiempo, le agarró el brazo torciéndolo y la rodeó llevándolo hasta la espalda de la morena. Esto le seguía produciendo mucho dolor y Rachel se quejó.

**Quinn: **Regla número 3: nunca subestimes a tu enemigo _–dijo al oído soltándola-_. 2-2.

**Rachel: **Me has engañado. Sabes más de lo que yo pensaba.

Rachel había puesto ya todos sus sentidos en el reto; quería conseguir su beso y no iba a dejar que Quinn le tomase el pelo otra vez. Por un tiempo, siguieron agarrándose y defendiéndose quedando siempre ambas en el suelo tumbadas. La tensión sexual se hacía cada vez más presente, debido al constante roce de sus pieles semidesnudas y sudorosas. Estaban disfrutando de aquellos contactos físicos.

Rachel, agarró los tirantes de su compañera atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo; sus caras se quedaron a escasos milímetros. Se podía notar la respiración agitada de cada una de ellas. La morena pasó de los ojos de su compañera hacia sus labios, sintiendo la gran necesidad de besarla. Se dejó llevar por el deseo e intentó besarla. Cuando los labios de Rachel se posaron en los de Quinn, ésta aprovechó para agarrarla y empujarla hacia el suelo.

_-¡Mierda! He estado tan cerca de besarla…Y encima he perdido. Bien Rachel, te has lucido. Ahora no te va a hablar por intentar besarla y, encima, he quedado como una idiota-pensó Rachel._

Quinn le da la mano a Rachel con una sonrisa, en el fondo le había gustado ganar el reto. Era como una espina que necesitaba sacar. Pero tampoco podía desviar la atención de ese casi beso que se había dado con su compañera.

**Quinn:** Buen combate Rach. Eres una buena contrincante, pero se me olvidó decirte un pequeño detalle.

**Rachel: **¿Cuál?

**Quinn:** Soy cinturón negro 5º grado DAN de Jiu Jitsu.

**Rachel: **Así es imposible ganarte.

**Quinn:** Pues has estado muy cerca.

**Rachel: **Bueno, quizá sea porque tengo cinturón negro en Karate.

**Quinn:** ¿Te vienes a las duchas? _–dijo con una sonrisa pícara-._

**Rachel: **Muy graciosa Quinn _–sonrojándose-._

**Quinn: **Yo necesito una ducha bien fría, no sé que se te habrá pasado a ti por la mente…

**Rachel: **Si tú supieras…

**Quinn: **Por cierto, me debes una cena.

Mientras tanto, en las oficinas Santana intentaba convencer a su novia para que no llamase a la veterinaria.

**Santana:** Ni se te ocurra llamar a esa jodida cuidadora de gatos, ¿me has oído?

**Brittany: **¿Por qué no? Rach estaba muy emocionada.

**Santana: **Escúchame Britt. Rach puede estar como quiera, pero quien realmente le gusta es Quinn. Mi gaydar no falla y esa rubia también siente algo por nuestra Rachel. Lo veo claro y ya sabes que Santana López nunca falla. Tan sólo tenemos que ayudarlas a que se den cuenta. Y esa estúpida cuidadora de animales entorpece nuestra misión.

**Brittany: **Pero si Amanda es súper buena.

**Santana:** Me da igual Britt. Harás lo que yo te digo. No vas a llamar a esa tía.

**Brittany: **No entiendo por qué Rachel no puede conocer a Amanda. No es nada malo.

**Santana: **A Rach le gusta Quinn. Sólo intenta distraerse porque se da cuenta de que la otra está con Finn. ¿No te das cuenta?

**Brittany:** De lo que me doy cuenta es de que no quieres que venga Amanda. ¿Tienes algún problema con ella que no me hayas contado?

**Santana:** A mí Amanda me da igual. ¡Como si quiere venir su abuela Britt! Pero Rachel tiene que esperar a Quinn. Ella la va a buscar, créeme. Tan sólo está jugando con Finn. Lo sé; lo noto en sus comportamientos.

**Brittany:** Si odias a Finn…Tú lo que no quieres es que Quinn esté con él. Te conozco demasiado Santana. No quieres que ese chico entre en nuestras vidas como el novio de Quinnie.

**Santana:** Está bien, no me gusta esa idea ¿vale? Pero tampoco quiero que Rachel se vaya a equivocar de persona. Quiero que sea feliz.

**Brittany:** Yo también quiero que lo sea San. Eso no quita que Amanda pueda hacerlo.

A tan sólo unos metros…Finn sentía la necesidad de pedir perdón a la rubia. Había pensando mucho mejor lo que pasó entre ellos y fue una discusión estúpida. Podía grabar el partido y verlo más tarde. Tras una búsqueda desesperada, consiguió hallarla al cabo de una hora.

**Finn: **Lo siento Quinn. No volverá a pasar. Esta noche haremos lo que te apetezca.

**Quinn: **¿Sabes? Me da exactamente igual lo que hagas esta noche. Tú y yo no hemos quedado.

Quinn se había dado cuenta con el roce de Rachel de que quería estar con ella. Esa electricidad que le había provocado hizo disipar sus dudas. Aún no sabía por qué como acto reflejo la empujó, si lo que realmente deseaba era tener sexo con ella en ese suelo acolchado. Puede ser que lo único que le empujara a hacerlo era esa ansiedad por ganar alguna vez a Rachel en algo. Pensó en que tenía que quitarse a Finn del medio e ir a por la morena.

**Finn: **Por favor…

**Quinn:** No Finn. Olvídame.

**Finn: **Fui un estúpido. Perdóname…Por favor, Quinn.

**Quinn: **He dicho que me olvides.

**Finn:** Por favor, Quinn.

**Quinn: **¿Vas a seguir mucho tiempo así?

**Finn:** Todo el que haga falta para que me escuches y me perdones _–se arrodillaba en el suelo-_.

**Quinn **_–desesperada-_**: **Está bien Finn. Si no te vas a callar…pero levanta del suelo, empiezan a mirar demasiado _–miraba a su alrededor-_.

**Finn:** De verdad que lo siento. Déjame intentarlo de nuevo.

**Quinn: **He quedado con las chicas en ir a un bar que solemos frecuentar para salir.

**Finn:** ¿Un bar?

**Quinn: **Si quieres puedes venir; pero esto no quiere decir que no siga enfadada contigo.

**Finn:** De acuerdo…Iremos a ese bar que tanto te gusta.

**Quinn:** No esperaba menos.

**Finn: **¿Por qué?

**Quinn: **Yo iba a ir igualmente, vinieras conmigo o no.

_Viernes 6 noche, en el esperado bar…_

Rachel, Brittany y Santana ya llevaban un par de horas bailando en el local. Rachel había bebido demasiado, tanto que ya empezaba a dar rienda suelta a su verborrea. Adoraba hablar, pero sobre todo cuando había bebido unas cuantas copas. No fue eso lo que sorprendió a sus amigas…lo que sorprendió a las chicas fue que el tema de conversación se centró en un 99% en Quinn Fabray. El porcentaje restante creían recordar que lo dedicó para soltar unas cuantas lágrimas y sollozar. Y es que Rachel estaba muy afectada por la relación entre Finn y su compañera. ¿Cómo no se podían haber dado cuenta antes sus amigas de aquello? Daba igual, ahí estaba ella para explicárselo de principio a fin.

**Rachel: **Y en realidad debería de darme igual que esté con ese estúpido…pero no lo soporto chicas. No entiendo cómo he podido ser tan idiota. Ella ni siquiera siente nada por mí _–dijo recordando el rechazo del beso horas antes-_. Debería empezar a conocer gente…menos mal que habéis avisado a Amanda.

Eso es lo que creía Rachel, claro está. Pero era evidente que al final Brittany se dejó llevar por las palabras de Santana y no había insistido en invitar a la veterinaria. Rachel se disculpó ante sus amigas y fue al baño a corregir su maquillaje, pues las lágrimas habían destrozado todo el empeño que había puesto por estar guapa esa noche. En ese instante, Quinn hacía aparición en la sala junto a Finn.

**Santana: **No es posible… ¿Pero qué está haciendo ésta zorra? ¿Cómo se atreve a venir con ese?

**Brittany: **Se habrán perdonado San.

**Santana: **Mierda Britt, deberías de haber llamado a Amanda. Al final ibas a tener razón tú y la rubita sólo quiere un mono con el que pasear. ¡Anda mira! Ya tiene algo en común con la veterinaria _–rio-_.

**Brittany: **Tranquila…Hablé con ella antes de venir y me dijo que se pasaría esta noche por aquí. No quedamos en nada, pero seguro que si le mando un mensaje se da prisa en aparecer.

**Santana: **Pues hazlo YA.

**Sms Brittany : **Hey Amanda. Estamos en el pub junto a la barra...Rachel está deseando verte. No tardes ;). Un beso.

Brittany enviaba el mensaje justo cuando los chicos se acercaban a saludar. Finn aún no se había dado cuenta de que estaban en un bar de ambiente, pero tampoco le iba a importar mientras Quinn estuviera a su lado. Además, en ese bar estaban conectadas las pantallas al partido, aunque no pudiese escuchar al menos podría verlo en directo. A los pocos segundos…

**Sms Amanda: **No te preocupes, ya sé que estaba deseando verme. Me la encontré en el baño ;). Ahora vamos.

**Brittany: **Mira esto San…_-enseñó el mensaje que Amanda le había mandado-_.

**Santana:** Qué jodida es Berry _–dijo en voz alta-_.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué pasa con Berry? ¿Ha venido? ¿Dónde está? _–miró a su alrededor buscándola desesperadamente-_.

**Santana: **Quizá si dejaras de hacer preguntas estúpidas y te girases…verías que ahí viene de la mano de su amiguita.

Rachel caminaba sonriente de la mano de Amanda, la cual había accedido a aparecer de esta forma tras la insistencia de la morena. Ambas chicas estaban espectaculares. Rachel había elegido un vestido negro sin mangas, por encima de la rodilla que le estilizaba la figura; en los pies unos sencillos pero preciosos zapatos de tacón negros y un lazo en el centro. Esta vez, decidió recogerse el pelo, pues no había tenido tiempo para arreglárselo. Amanda, por su parte, había escogido unos pantalones negros, muy ajustados y una camiseta sin mangas de color blanca y negra. Para sus pies también había escogido unos zapatos de tacón, pero no tan espectaculares como los de Rachel. Su pelo iba totalmente suelto.

Quinn no pudo desviar la vista de aquellas dos chicas que brillaban mientras avanzaban hacia ellos. Se veían tan radiantes…Se veían tan felices juntas… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría Rachel viéndose con esa morenaza? Debería averiguarlo. Estaba claro que su compañera se había quedado eclipsada con la fantástica sonrisa que mostraba la joven veterinaria. ¿Qué estarían haciendo en el baño? Por la cabeza de Quinn no paraban de pasarse miles de preguntas a las que no tenía respuesta.

**Rachel:** ¡Hola! Mirad quién viene conmigo…¡Amanda!_ –sonreía a sus amigas-_.

Santana y Brittany se lanzaron sobre la chica para saludarla. Mientras tanto, Finn y Quinn esperaban ser presentados.

**Rachel:** Amanda, esta es mi compañera de trabajo Quinn Fabray. Y él es Finn, su novio.

**Quinn:** Mi amigo _–aclaró-_.

Amanda se acercó a los dos chicos para regalarles dos besos y una enorme sonrisa. Al parecer ambos también se habían dado cuenta de que esa chica tiene una forma muy especial de sonreír.

**Amanda:** Bueno… ¿vamos a bailar un rato? _–decía a Rachel mirándola fijamente-_.

**Rachel:** Por supuesto. Chicas, voy con Amanda.

La noche pasó divertida para todos menos para Quinn. La rubia no podía dejar de mirar los momentos de complicidad que compartía su compañera con la veterinaria. Realmente estaba celosa. Quería ser ella la que estuviera en ese lugar. Se acordaba de cuando Rachel intentó besarla. Realmente ver aquello no le estaba haciendo ningún bien.

**Quinn:** Finn, deberías llevarme a casa. Estoy cansada.

**Finn:** Pero…si lo estamos pasando en grande Quinn _–dijo el chico un tanto entusiasmado-_.

**Quinn:** Serás tú el que lo está pasando en grande. Yo no. ¿Acaso tengo cara de divertirme? _–levantó su ceja-_.

**Finn:** Esta bien, me despediré de las chicas y nos vamos.

**Quinn:** Despídete por mí también. Voy saliendo.

Tras la despedida de Finn, las chicas se separaron. A Santana le apetecía estar un rato a solas con su chica, era algo normal. Había tenido que resistirse durante toda la noche para no comérsela a besos; no quería ser maleducada con el resto…pero ya no había de qué preocuparse, pues Rachel y Amanda se acomodaron en los asientos del final de la pista para poder charlar mientras bebían una copa.

**Amanda: **Con que subinspectora…Suena muy bien.

**Rachel: **Sí, es muy excitante. Para este trabajo tienes que valer ¿sabes?

**Amanda: **Ya, claro. ¿Para el mío no?

**Rachel: **No es eso…sólo que para ser policía no sirve tener simplemente vocación. Además de vocación debes tener unas condiciones físicas y mentales determinadas.

**Amanda: **Supongo que cuando yo cojo un bisturí para una operación no debo tener ninguna condición determinada…_-bromeó riendo-_.

**Rachel: **Lo siento, no era mi intención infravalorarte.

**Amanda: **No pasa nada Rachel, sólo bromeaba.

**Rachel:** Ok ok…eres muy bromista _–dijo un poco nerviosa-_.

**Amanda: **Si, y cuento chistes muy malos…

**Rachel:** Cuéntame uno.

**Amanda: **Iba una veterinaria por un bar de ambiente…y se encontró en el baño con una joven y guapa subinspectora de policía…y fue a besarla justo cuando se resbaló con un cubito de hielo que yacía en el suelo.

**Rachel: **Ja,ja,ja,ja –_reían a carcajadas-_. Eso ha sido demasiado bueno. Si no llega a ser por ese hielo, me habrías conseguido besar.

**Amanda: **Era lo que pretendía desde el primer momento. Mira Rachel, me gustas y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para poder besarte. Me muero por besar esos dulces labios.

**Rachel: **Mmmm…entonces quizá debería pensar en ello y decirte qué es lo que debes hacer.

**Amanda: **¿De verdad necesitas un aliciente para besarme?

**Rachel: **No, pero me gusta jugar contigo.

**Amanda: **Pues no deberías.

**Rachel: **¿Por qué no?

**Amanda: **Pues porque el que juega con fuego…se quema.

Y en ese instante Amanda se acercó a Rachel para darle un apasionado beso. Ésta se dejo llevar y comprobó el fuego que la veterinaria pretendía darle esa noche. Sus lenguas se encontraron en un camino corto pero intenso y no se abandonaron en un buen rato. Fueron muchas horas las que pasaron allí sentadas, mirándose y sin poder dejar de besarse.

**Rachel: **Es hora de marcharse…

**Amanda: **Eso parece _–miraba su reloj-_.

**Rachel: **¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

**Amanda: **¿Alguna sugerencia? _–sonreía-_.

**Rachel: **No puedes contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta _–rio tímidamente-_.

**Amanda: **Entonces dime tú qué es lo que voy a hacer… _–dijo seductora-_.

**Rachel: **Vamos a tu casa.

* * *

Para quien tenga curiosidad por saber el físico del personaje Amanda Scott, está inspirado en la modelo y actriz española Laura Sánchez. Aunque sea "Pepa" de LHDP su personaje no tiene nada que ver con éste. Es un personaje totalmente nuevo, pero con su aspecto físico.

Gracias por todos los comentarios. Podéis seguir cuestionando vuestras dudas y dando opiniones acerca del capítulo. Seguiré intentando contestar a todos vuestros comentarios de forma privada, como hasta ahora.

Para quienes no hayan podido ver el trailer; podéis buscarlo en youtube como **"Y ahora...Tú Faberry"** o **"DiLeaSpain"** y os saldrá en primera opción.

Os recuerdo que debéis tener paciencia. La historia tiene que seguir su curso; no os adelánteis a los hechos. Todo es posible.

Un abrazo.

DiLea


	14. Decisiones

_**Decisiones**_

_Casa de Amanda, Sábado 14, 21:00 horas._

Rachel tenía el fin de semana libre y lo iba a aprovechar para pasar más tiempo con Amanda. Desde que la conoció su vida había dado un giro inesperado para ella; pues nunca pensó que volvería a sentir algo por alguna persona después de lo de Charlie.

En fin de semana era casi ritual salir de fiesta por el pub para bailar y tomar unas copas con las amigas, pero desde que empezó a verse con la veterinaria ésta rutina había cambiado. No le apetecía ir al pub para ver cómo Quinn se pasaba las horas coqueteando con Finn; y tampoco le apetecía ir cuando el plan de estar en casa era mucho más llamativo. Amanda siempre tenía preparada alguna que otra sorpresa y, hasta el momento, no se había cansado de hacer lo que ella propusiera. Ella estaba haciendo que una nueva Rachel renaciera de sus cenizas.

**Amanda: **Amor, si quieres hoy podemos ir al bar con tus amigas. A mí no me importa, de verdad _–dijo sonriente-_.

**Rachel:** Qué va, si ni siquiera sé si ellas van a estar ahí _–se desinteresaba del tema-_.

**Amanda:** Bueno, puedes llamarles, ¿no? _–insitía-._

**Rachel:** Da igual. Mejor dime qué tenías preparado para hoy…_ -se acercaba hasta ella sonriente y le cogía las manos a la chica-._

**Amanda: **En realidad hoy tenía pensado improvisar un poquito porque no he tenido tiempo de andar preparando mucho más. Además, quería que este fin de semana lo dedicásemos para hacer cosas que tú quisieras hacer –dijo mirándola a los ojos-.

**Rachel:** No sé, yo no he pensado en nada…creía que tú tendrías ya un plan –soltaba las manos de la chica y se movía por el salón-.

**Amanda:** No pasa nada…podemos ir al cine o si quieres podemos ver una peli aquí en casa.

**Rachel: **Genial, la idea de quedarnos en casa me parece perfecta –sonrió-.

La casa de Amanda era un ático situado en pleno centro de Nueva York. El salón era grande, con las paredes de color crema. Los sillones de color negro y las sillas ambientadas en pieles de leopardo. La veterinaria adoraba los animales y le encantaba fusionar su estética con alguna referencia a ellos. Pero eso sí, todas las pieles eran sintéticas, nada de pieles de animales vivos. La cocina era una pasada; situada al centro estaba la vitrocerámica y algún que otro espacio para preparar la comida. Los muebles de la cocina blancos relucían por su color. Las chicas descansaban ahora sus cuerpos sobre el sofá.

**Amanda:** Pensaba que eras más de salir…

**Rachel:** Siempre hay tiempo para todo Amanda. Hoy no me apetece, de verdad _–mostró una cara de cansancio particular-_.

**Amanda:** ¿Algún problema?_ –se interesaba-._

**Rachel: **No.

**Amanda:** ¿Va todo bien en el trabajo? _–le cogió la mano-_.

**Rachel:** Estoy un poco preocupada por un caso que llevo con Quinn.

**Amanda:** ¿Y qué ocurre?

**Rachel:** Pues que no avanzamos en nada. No tenemos nada claro y desde que no me hablo con Quinn es todo mucho más complicado _–su rostro mostraba preocupación-_.

**Amanda:** ¿No te hablas con ella? _–preguntó sorprendida-._

**Rachel:** Sí, lo intento pero ella me evita. Y encima ha dejado el despacho para trabajar desde la planta baja.

**Amanda:** Bueno Rachel, es normal que esté de esa manera…_ -la interrumpía-._

**Rachel:** ¿Por qué? _–preguntó extrañada, pues Amanda no sabía nada sobre el disparo de bala…-_.

**Amanda:** Hombre, que un día llegue una tía buena y encantadora a tu vida y te quite de su lado…_-hizo una pausa-_, debe de ser duro _–sonreía-_.

**Rachel: **¿Cómo? _–frunció su ceño-._

**Amanda:** Lo de tía buena me lo acabo de adjudicar yo _–reía-_…pero eso, que es normal que esté apática cuando tú estás con otra persona que no es ella _–elevaba sus hombros ala vez que decía esto último-_.

**Rachel:** ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con el trabajo? _–preguntaba aún extrañada-._

**Amanda: **Mucho Rachel. No es fácil trabajar al lado de alguien a quien amas, y que encima esté con otra persona _–sincera y directa, así era Amanda-_.

**Rachel:** Ella no me ama.

**Amanda:** Yo creo que sí.

**Rachel: **¿Qué mosca os ha picado a todas?_ –se levantó repentinamente de sofá y miró desafiante a la chica-._

**Amanda:** ¿Alguien más te lo ha comentado?

**Rachel:** Bueno…Britt y Santana parecen sospechar algo. No me lo han dejado muy claro, pero las conozco y sé que lo piensan. Siempre están haciéndome preguntas _–contestó un poco nerviosa-_.

**Amanda: **¿Entonces? Se ve que eres la única que no se da cuenta Rachel.

**Rachel:** Te digo yo a ti que no siente nada por mí… Puede ser que sienta curiosidad por saber qué es estar con una chica, pero a ella le gusta Finn. Lo noto _–sentenciaba, pues ella creía tener la razón-_.

**Amanda:** Pues yo noto que eres tú quien le gusta _–se acercó a Rachel mirándola a los ojos-_.

**Rachel:** No digas tonterías Amanda _–le dijo golpeándole el hombro en plan broma-_.

**Amanda: **¡Auch! –_exclamó mientras ponía morritos de pena-_.

**Rachel: **Apenas te he golpeado, no pongas esa cara _–no se dejaba engañar-._

**Amanda:** Has sido mala…

**Rachel: **Has empezado tú con el tema de Quinn…

**Amanda:** Está bien…Tú ganas _–se acercó mucho más a ella para dejarle un tierno beso en los labios-_.

**Rachel:** Me encanta que me beses _–sonreía-_.

**Amanda:** Y a mí hacerlo. Peeeero he de decirte que la rubita te mira con ojos _–volvía a insistir-_.

**Rachel: **¿Ya estamos otra vez con eso? _–se separó de la chica repentinamente-._

**Amanda:** Déjame explicarte.

**Rachel: **Vale. Dime qué es lo que quieres explicarme _–comentó molesta-_.

**Amanda:** Yo no soy tonta Rachel y ella estaba en tu vida antes que yo. Sé que te mira con ojos de deseo y sé que le molesta que haya aparecido así en tu vida _–dijo sincera-_.

**Rachel: **Ella también está con Finn. Tendrá que aceptarlo si es verdad eso que me cuentas.

**Amanda:** Yo sólo te digo que seas comprensiva con ella. Es normal que no quiera pasar mucho tiempo a tu lado…Pero no seas igual que ella y busques distanciarte.

**Rachel:** A todo esto… ¿Y a ti qué mas te da? ¿Qué sacas tú con todo esto?

**Amanda:** Yo no saco nada…Sólo te lo digo porque tus amigas te echan de menos y sé de buena tinta que tú evitas estar con ellas por el hecho de que Quinn estará allí.

**Rachel:** Yo no la evito. Es ella.

**Amanda:** Tú también la evitas.

**Rachel:** Y dale… _-se volvió a sentar en el sofá-._

**Amanda:** Mira, me lo ha contado Brittany. No te lo quería decir…pero ya lo sabes _–suspiraba al decir la verdad-._

**Rachel:** ¿Britt?

**Amanda:** Sí y está preocupada por no poder teneros a las dos a la vez.

**Rachel: **Tendré que hablar con ellas para ver qué ha pasado _–se empezó a preocupar por el tema-_.

**Amanda:** Por favor, no digas que he sido yo quien te lo ha comentado _–le cogió las manos-_. No quiero que Britt me deje de confiar sus cosas por habértelo dicho.

**Rachel:** Tranquila, intentaré que salga la conversación de manera natural _–acarició las manos de la chica-_.

**Amanda:** Gracias vida _–volvió a propinarle un beso en los labios-_.

**Rachel:** Lo malo de todo esto es que siempre solucionas todo besándome. Eres una cara dura _–reía-_.

**Amanda: **¿Yo? ¡Qué me estás contando Rachel! _–soltó sus manos-_ ¿Cara dura yo? Está bien, no te volveré a besar nunca más _–se cruzó de brazos simulando estar enfadada-_.

**Rachel:** ¡Hey! Te prohíbo que digas esas cosas. No vas a dejar de besarme.

**Amanda:** ¿Entonces? _–volvía a recomponerse-._

**Rachel:** Entonces vamos a escoger la película que queremos ver esta noche antes de que muera en el sofá _–cogía un puñado de Dvd´s que tenía Amanda sobre la mesa-_.

**Amanda:** ¿Por qué ibas a morir?

**Rachel:** En mis descansos parece que me hayan dado una paliza. No logro terminar de descansar cuando ya me toca ir a trabajar de nuevo. Es un coñazo.

**Amanda: **Pensaba que te gustaba tu trabajo.

**Rachel:** Y me gusta…Pero eso no quita que me esté dejando prácticamente sin fuerzas.

**Amanda:** Yo tengo un remedio casero para esas cosas.

**Rachel:** ¿Ah sí? Y cuál es si puede saberse…

Amanda se levantó y se echó sobre Rachel para hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. No podía parar, pues era una cosa que le gustaba hacer para hacer rabiar a la morena.

**Rachel:** ¡Para Amanda! _–gritaba sin poder dejar de reír-_.

**Amanda:** ¿Qué decías preciosa? _–sonreía-._

**Rachel:** Para, por favor. No me gustan las cosquillas.

**Amanda: **¿Y por qué debería parar?

**Rachel:** Porque si no lo haces me levanto y me voy a casa.

**Amanda:** Vale, me estoy quieta _–dejó lo que estaba haciendo-_. Voy mejor a preparar un bol de palomitas.

**Rachel:** ¿No deberíamos cenar primero?

**Amanda:** Mmmm sí, pero son palomitas…

**Rachel:** Nada. Primero a cenar y ya vendrán las palomitas después.

**Amanda: **Ok subinspectora _–dio un rápido beso a Rachel y salió corriendo hacia la cocina-_.

_Casa de Santana. Ése mismo sábado._

Santana y Brittany habían pasado el día separadas por incompatibilidades en los turnos de trabajo. La latina estaba deseando que su chica regresara a casa después de un duro y largo día de trabajo, pero ésta se retrasaba. Santana empezaba a ponerse un poco nerviosa y no dudó en llamarla por teléfono; se suponía que debía haber regresado hacía al menos treinta minutos. Se preocupaba demasiado por ella.

**Tlf Santana:** Cariño, ¿qué te falta para llegar?

**Tlf Brittany:** Lo siento San, no he podido salir antes. Además, he tenido que ir a casa a recoger unas cosas.

**Tlf Santana:** ¿A tu casa?

**Tlf Brittany:** Si, claro. ¿Dónde si no?

**Tlf Santana:** Bueno, da igual. Me había preocupado al ver que tardabas más de lo normal.

**Tlf Brittany:** Tranquila San, estoy con Quinnie. Ella me protege.

**Tlf Santana:** ¿Con Quinn? ¿Qué hacéis las dos solas en tu casa? _–preguntó curiosa y un tanto celosa-_.

**Tlf Brittany:** Solo me trajo a casa para coger mis cosas y me iba a acercar a tu casa. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

**Tlf Santana:** No, tranquila cielo. Tarda todo lo que quieras, pero ven pronto que la cena se enfría.

**Tlf Brittany: **Una cosa San. ¿Vamos a salir esta noche?

**Tlf Santana:** No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

**Tlf Brittany:** Es Quinnie. No la veo muy centrada. Me da mucha pena dejarla sola.

**Tlf Santana:** ¿Y Finn?

**Tlf Brittany:** ¿Finn? No siempre sale con él por lo que me ha contado…

**Tlf Santana:** ¿Y entonces?

**Tlf Brittany:** Había pensado que podríamos sacarla un ratito por el pub para ver si conseguimos animarla.

**Tlf Santana: **Cielo, mañana trabajas _–hizo una pausa-_. Y ella también.

**Tlf Brittany:** Lo sé. Déjala entonces venir a tu casa a cenar…

**Tlf Santana:** En realidad me apetecía estar a solas contigo cielo.

**Tlf Brittany:** Tenemos muchos días para estar solas San. ¿No te da pena?

**Tlf Santana:** Está bien. Dile que venga a cenar con nosotras; hay comida de sobra para las tres.

**Tlf Brittany:** ¡Genial! Gracias cariño. No sé cómo te lo voy a agradecer.

**Tlf Santana:** Ya me lo agradecerás en privado cuando tengamos esos momentos, claro está.

**Tlf Brittany:** ¿Te molesta que la invite?

**Tlf Santana:** No, es solo que no era lo que tenía pensado para esta noche.

**Tlf Brittany:** ¿Salimos mejor entonces?

**Tlf Santana: **No lo sé. Venid a cenar y ya lo hablamos todas aquí.

**Tlf Brittany:** Vale, voy a avisarla.

**Tlf Santana:** ¿Dónde se supone que está? ¿No estaba ahí contigo?

**Tlf Brittany:** Sí, pero está esperando abajo. No quiso subir.

_Horas más tarde…_

Amanda y Rachel habían cenado platos típicos de comida asiática que ésta primera sabía cocinar a la perfección. Ambas habían disfrutado de la comida, pero lo que más les gustaba era lo que venía después. A la veterinaria le encantaba pasar las horas muertas frente al televisor y relajarse en su maravillo sofá; le gustaba relajarse con un poco de buena música o, simplemente, zappeando por televisión todos los canales sin escoger cuál sería el más adecuado para sus gustos. A Rachel no le gustaba tanto la idea de Amanda, pero se estaba amoldando a ella; menos mal que aquella noche había accedido a cambiar el zapping por buenas películas de temática romántica y cómica.

**Amanda:** Esta casa me recuerda mucho a la mía _–dijo mientras en la televisión aparecía una casa en plena sierra en la que estaba ambientada la película que veían-_.

**Rachel:** Pues yo no le veo parecido.

**Amanda:** Claro que sí. Es idéntica.

**Rachel:** Yo no sé en qué ves el parecido a esta casa _–frunció su ceño-_.

**Amanda:** ¿A ésta casa?

**Rachel:** Si, ¿no hablábamos de tu casa?

**Amanda:** Oh, sí. Claro, Rachel…Perdona _–reía-_.

**Rachel:** ¿Qué tengo que perdonar? ¿Acaso vives en otra casa que no sea ésta? ¿Me has traído a un sitio que no te pertenece? _–comenzó a preguntar de forma dramática-._

**Amanda:** ¡Hey! Calma, que es mucho más sencillo que todo eso que dices _–seguía riendo-_.

**Rachel:** ¿Entonces?

**Amanda:** Tengo otra casa en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras.

**Rachel:** ¿Otra casa?_ –se sorprendió-._

**Amanda:** Sí, antes era la casa de mis padres. Pero me la quedé yo, ya que ellos ya no tienen edad para andar por la sierra. Y la reformé a mi gusto.

**Rachel:** ¡Wow! Una casa de montaña. Es genial.

**Amanda:** Es mi casita de escapadas.

**Rachel:** ¿Y por qué no me has hablado de ella antes?

**Amanda:** Creía que lo había hecho…No lo sé. También pensé que quizá Britt te lo habría comentado…

**Rachel:** ¿Britt? _–interrumpía curiosa-._

**Amanda:** Si. Todos los años la invito a ella y a Santana, claro está, a una barbacoa para pasar el fin de semana en la casita.

**Rachel: **No me habían comentado nada…

**Amanda:** Pues ya lo sabes _–sonrío tiernamente-_. Deberíamos organizar una para este verano e invitar a todos.

**Rachel:** ¿Quieres hacer una barbacoa en tu casa? ¿Quiénes son todos? _–preguntó agobiada-._

**Amanda: **Claro, a todas tus amigas. Es un ritual veraniego. Además, tengo piscina.

**Rachel: **¿Tienes piscina?

**Amanda: **Claro _–sonrió-_. Bastante grande, por cierto.

**Rachel:** ¿Cuándo pretendías llevarme?

**Amanda:** ¿Cuando fueras mi novia? _–la acercó hasta ella seria-_.

_-¿Tu novia? Ufff…eso suena demasiado formal. No creo que esté preparada para dar ese paso- pensó Rachel._

**Rachel: **¿No me ibas a invitar a conocerla antes? –_sonrío picarona mordiéndose el labio inferior y evadiendo la pregunta anterior-_.

**Amanda:** Bueno…puede _–volvía a sonreír-_.

**Rachel:** ¿Cómo que puede? _–frunció su ceño-_.

**Amanda:** Si quieres venir antes…deberás convencerme de ello _–levantó su ceja-_.

**Rachel:** Está bien. ¿Qué tal si te doy un gran beso?

**Amanda: **Prueba.

Rachel se acercaba a Amanda y la besaba apasionadamente. Ambas sabían que aquello podía terminar de otra manera, pero la curiosidad de Rachel por saber más sobre la maravillosa casa de vacaciones la hizo separase bruscamente de la veterinaria.

**Amanda:** ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? ¡No puedes dejarme así! _–puso cara triste-_.

**Rachel:** Sí que puedo. Te daré muchos más cuando me cuentes sobre esas barbacoas tan fantásticas que organizas.

**Amanda:** Y qué quieres saber…A ver, dime.

**Rachel:** ¿Qué soléis hacer allí? _–se interesó-._

**Amanda: **Pues comer, beber, nadar…Lo normal, vamos _–no entendía tanta pregunta-_.

**Rachel: **¿Sólo utilizas tú la casa?

**Amanda:** En un principio la tengo yo para irme de escapadas a un lugar alejado de los ruidos y movimientos de la gran ciudad. A veces me agobia el ritmo de vida que llevamos aquí y me marcho allí para descansar. Pero también le presto la casa a mis hermanas cuando vienen a visitarme desde España.

**Rachel:** ¿Tienes hermanas?

**Amanda:** Sí, tengo dos. Yo soy la más pequeña.

**Rachel:** La más peque, qué guay. Yo soy hija única; debe de ser genial tener gente de la familia que quiera venir a visitarte.

**Amanda:** ¿Tus padres no te visitan?

**Rachel:** Apenas tienen tiempo con tanto trabajo… ¡Se van a hacer de oro!

**Amanda:** Ni que lo digas _–sonrió-_.

**Rachel:** ¿Y cuándo suelen venir tus hermanas a visitarte?

**Amanda: **Bff rara vez. No está la cosa para poder viajar tanto como les gustaría. Y tampoco me dejan hacer frente a los costes del viaje.

**Rachel:** ¿Y entonces?

**Amanda:** Eligen venir en invierno para navidades o en verano para pasar unos días de vacaciones. De hecho, mi ahijado viene en unos días.

**Rachel:** ¿Tú qué? _–preguntó, pues no entendía el termino que había utilizado Amanda-._

**Amanda:** Mi ahijado. Es el hijo de mi hermana la mediana. Le encanta venir a pasar unos días conmigo y él sí que me deja pagarle el billete de avión.

**Rachel:** ¿Qué edad tiene?

**Amanda: **6 añitos.

**Rachel:** ¿Y viaja solo?

**Amanda:** No acostumbra, pero a veces lo hacemos; tan sólo hay que pedir un acompañante en el viaje. Se lo pago y ya está, me lo traen vivito a casa.

**Rachel:** Qué triste para un niño, ¿no?

**Amanda:** ¿Triste? Pero si cada vez hacen más aparatos para que los niños se distraigan en medio misa… Javier viene jugueteando con la Nintendo 3Ds, la PS Vita y su madre en patinete si hace falta. Las colecciona todas.

**Rachel:** Y la tita Amanda se lo consiente.

**Amanda:** Te mentiría si te dijera que no. Es mi sobrino favorito; para algo soy su segunda madre. Y lo veo tan poco…_-sintió nostalgia la hablar del niño-._

**Rachel:** ¿Tú no vas a verle?

**Amanda:** ¿A España?

**Rachel:** Claro, a su casa.

**Amanda:** Sí, pero yo lo tengo más difícil por el tema del trabajo. No puedo cerrar el hospital y dejarme a los animalitos sin atención.

**Rachel:** Pero hay mucha más gente para atenderlos. No trabajas solamente tú en esa clínica.

**Amanda:** Bueno, a veces me es imposible. Pero voy siempre que puedo. ¿Me acompañarás tú este año? _–se lanzaba a la piscina con la pregunta-._

**Rachel:** Es muy pronto para decidirlo, ¿no crees?

**Amanda:** ¿No quieres conocer a mi familia?

_-Uff ¿me está hablando de conocer a su familia? ¡Ni loca! Es demasiado pronto para eso…-_

**Rachel:** No es eso. Es que aún no sé qué horarios voy a tener…y hasta ese momento tampoco te podré decir nada... _–se excusaba para no dar un rotundo "no"-_.

**Amanda:** Lo entiendo. Si en el fondo a mí me pasa siempre lo mismo _–en el fondo sabía que la había cagado con la pregunta; era demasiado pronto para eso-_.

**Rachel:** Bueno, y… ¿Cuándo me has dicho que viene Javier? _–cambió de tema al ver la incomodidad de la chica-._

**Amanda:** Dentro de unos días. ¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema?

**Rachel:** No, por nada. Supongo que querrás pasar tiempo con él.

**Amanda:** En realidad ya le he hablado de ti…y quiere conocerte.

**Rachel:** ¿De mí?

**Amanda:** Claro, eres su nueva tita.

**Rachel:** ¿Su tita? ¿Le has dicho que soy su tita? _–dijo sorprendida, pues ellas aún no tenían nada serio como para ir hablando de ella a su sobrino-._

**Amanda: **¡Claro!

**Rachel:** ¡Oh, Dios! Qué desastre _–se aterrorizaba al escuchar esas palabras-_.

**Amanda:** ¿Qué pasa Rachel?

**Rachel:** Nada, que nunca se me dieron bien los niños…

**Amanda:** Pero si éste está más que criao ya… _-expresó esto último en español-_.

**Rachel:** ¿Cómo dices? No te entiendo Amanda _–frunció su ceño-_.

**Amanda:** Que está criado. Que no tienes que temer nada porque se cuida él solito. No hay que estar pendiente de él como si fuese un bebé.

**Rachel:** Menos mal _–sonó irónica-_.

**Amanda:** ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

**Rachel:** Mmmm…_-sonrió tímida-_. Creo que ya sé qué podemos hacer.

**Amanda:** Pues dime qué.

**Rachel:** Voy a probar suerte por si pudiera convencerte esta noche para ir a la casita antes de la barbacoa…

_Mientras tanto, en casa de la latina…_

**Santana: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado la cena Quinn.

**Quinn:** Estaba todo muy rico, gracias _–sonreía-_.

**Brittany:** Santana es una excelente cocinera. Me sorprendió gratamente descubrir esa faceta suya.

**Santana:** No digas tonterías Britt _–se sonrojó-_, esto lo hace cualquiera.

**Quinn:** Pues yo no sé si sabría preparar una cena de estas características.

**Santana:** Tampoco es para tanto _–le quitaba importancia al asunto-_.

**Quinn:** Deberías enseñarme, me gustaría sorprender alguna vez.

**Santana:** ¿A quién? ¿A Finn? Ohhh…no, no, no….me niego a enseñarte a cocinar mis mejores platos para ese dinosaurio con patas _–dijo haciendo señas con las manos-_.

**Quinn:** Yo no he dicho que sea para Finn _–levantó sus cejas-_.

**Brittany:** Por cierto, ¿qué tal con él?

**Quinn:** Bien, supongo _–no sonó muy convincente-_.

**Santana: **¿Realmente te gusta Fabray? _–preguntó directa-_. A mí me daría asco montármelo con alguien tan atrofiado, por favor.

**Quinn: **En realidad no nos hemos acostado _–contestó sincera-_.

**Santana: **¿Cómo dices?_ –se sorprendió ante tal afirmación-. _

**Quinn:** Eso, que no hemos llegado a mucho más que dos besos…

**Brittany: **¿Y eso por qué?

**Quinn:** No estoy preparada para dar ese paso con él _–bajó la cabeza avergonzada-_.

**Santana:** ¿Eres virgen? _–preguntó directa y sorprendida la latina-._

**Quinn:** ¡Nooooo! Por supuesto que no.

**Santana:** ¿Entonces? No lo entiendo.

**Quinn:** Pues que no soy una persona de entregarme por completo a otra sólo por la necesidad que él tenga.

**Brittany:** Yo sí que me he perdido hace rato…

**Quinn:** Pues que esas cosas tienen que surgir…y no lo han hecho todavía _–se excusaba-_.

**Santana: **¿Te incomodan sus pechos piramidales? _–preguntó a modo de burla-._

**Quinn:** ¿Qué?

**Santana: **Dios Fabray, no me digas que no te diste cuenta de los enormes pezones que tiene _–rodó sus ojos-_.

**Quinn:** ¿Pezones? San, eres demasiado…

**Santana:** ¿Realista? _–la interrumpió-._

**Quinn:** Perversa _–sentenciaba-_.

**Brittany:** No se lo tengas en cuenta. Es así con él desde que lo conoció.

**Quinn: **¿Por qué? _–miró a la latina-_. ¿Te ha hecho algo malo?

**Santana:** A mi no, pero no para de meterse con Britt.

**Quinn:** Es verdad.

**Brittany: **¿Lo sabías?

**Santana:** ¿Te ha comentado algo sobre ella ese idiota?

**Quinn:** No, sólo me dijo que Santana le jodía todas las novias porque lo odiaba y que siempre te estaba protegiendo _–dirigió su mirada hacia Brittany-_.

**Brittany: **Ella sólo intenta protegerme. Él se cree tener el poder para estar metiéndose conmigo a cada momento. Ella sólo me ayuda.

**Quinn:** Tranquilas que no lo volverá a hacer.

**Santana:** ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes tú?

**Quinn:** Le dije que Britt era mi amiga y que debía respetarla. En el momento que no lo haga…tendré que pensarme si dejarlo ir por su lado y yo por el mío. No me gusta estar con gente así. ¿Te ha molestado últimamente Britt? _–preguntó interesada-._

**Brittany:** La verdad es que lleva varias semanas tranquilito.

**Quinn:** ¿Veis? No hay de qué preocuparse _–sonrió triunfante-_.

**Santana:** ¿Y tú con él qué? ¿Hay algún futuro en lo vuestro? _–aprovechó el momento para preguntar-._

**Quinn: **¿Por qué tanto interés San?

**Brittany: **Porque a ella no le gusta Finn y no quiere que se integre en nuestro grupo.

**Quinn: **¿Y mi futuro con él que tiene que ver en eso?

**Brittany:** Pues que si tú empiezas a verte más seguido con él y a tener algo más serio…empezaría a formar parte de nuestro círculo de amistades. Y esa idea a San no le gusta.

**Quinn:** De momento no tenéis de qué preocuparos…Ya os he dicho que sólo estoy conociéndolo _–movía su cabeza de un lado para otro, en señal de no creerse lo que le estaban contando sus amigas-_.

**Santana:** Tú lo que haces es utilizarlo. Sales con él porque Rachel ha decidido irse con Amanda, ¿o me equivoco?

**Quinn:** Claro que te equivocas. El que esté viéndome con él no tiene nada que ver con Rach _–mintió-_.

**Brittany:** ¿Por qué no te hablas tanto con ella ahora? ¿Por qué os evitáis?

**Quinn: **Tenemos dos conceptos totalmente diferentes de cómo trabajar y no podemos hacer nada sin terminar discutiendo.

**Brittany:** Pero alguna de las dos debe ceder de vez en cuando…

**Quinn:** Yo lo hice muchas veces ya. No creo que deba seguir rebajándome sólo para que ella quiera hablar conmigo.

**Santana: **Lo entiendo; Rachel es muy suya.

**Quinn:** Sí y no deja hacer nada a los demás. Tiene que tener el control de todo.

**Brittany:** Aun así creo que deberías hablar con ella.

**Quinn:** No creo que tenga nada que decirle. Además, a Finn le pone tenso que esté con ella en el despacho…Así que mejor lo dejamos así por ahora.

**Santana:** Tú sabrás lo que haces.

**Brittany:** ¿Salimos un rato al pub? _–intentó cambiar de aires-._

**Quinn:** Mañana tenemos guardia Britt, es una idea bastante loca _–sonrió-. _

**Brittany:** Lo sé, pero sólo será un ratito… Me apetece mover el esqueleto.

**Santana: **Y quizá Rachel esté por allí con Amanda…

**Quinn: **¿Irá Rachel? _–empezó a interesarle el plan-._

**Brittany:** No lo sé, últimamente somos el último plan para ella.

**Quinn: **Mira qué es raro…

**Santana:** Pero siempre viene a la fiesta los sábados…no creo que se lo pierda.

**Brittany:** Puedo preguntarle a Amanda si queréis.

**Santana:** ¿Para qué? Mejor llamo yo a Berry.

**Quinn:** Da igual chicas, vayamos nosotras por delante y ya allí vemos lo que hacemos con ellas y a quién llamamos.

_-Genial, vamos a ir al pub…Espero que Rachel verdaderamente esté allí, pero no con la tiparraca esa. Menos mal que hoy no tengo que soportar al pesado de Finn…-._

**Brittany: **Vale Quinnie.

_-Está clarísimo que a la rubia le mola Berry. No hay que ser muy espabilado para saberlo. Sólo está jugando con Finn… Pero no sé cómo le voy a sacar la confesión. Ojalá esté Rachel y no venga acompañada…- pensó Santana-_.

**Santana: **Vámonos entonces.

En unos pocos minutos las chicas se adentraban en su local favorito, pues Santana vivía prácticamente a dos calles de allí. Iban con lo puesto, tal y como habían terminado el turno de trabajo en caso de Quinn y Brittany. En ésta ocasión, la rubia había elegido su vestimenta casual de jeans y blusa y calzaba unas zapatillas de la marca Converse. Le encantaban este tipo de zapatillas para ir cómoda en su día a día. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una cola que dejaba ver su rostro de forma más limpia y clara. Brittany, por su parte, había elegido unos pantalones cortos de color rojo con una camisa a cuadros de colores blancos y azules. La rubia de ojos azules calzaba unas zapatillas azules acorde a sus ojos, también bastante cómodas. Ésta ropa era un regalo que Santana le había realizado en una ocasión y le encantaba ponérsela muy a menudo. La latina había podido elegir una ropa un poco más arreglada, pues estaba en casa y se vistió con unos pantalones negros y una blusa blanca con unos zapatos de tacón a juego.

**Santana: **Bien, al parecer somos las primeras en llegar. Esto está un poco muerto, ¿no?

**Brittany: **Eso parece, pero es que hoy hemos llegado antes de lo normal.

**Quinn: **¿Qué más da? Vayamos a pedir unas copas. ¿Qué queréis?

**Santana:** Yo lo de siempre, para no variar.

**Quinn: **¿Y tú Britt? _–miró a la chica-._

**Brittany:** Pues yo…creo que hoy tomaré una Coca Cola. No quiero beber para ir a trabajar mañana.

**Quinn: **¡Britt! No me jodas…

**Brittany: **Lo siento Quinn, no puedo beber alcohol por esta vez.

**Quinn: **Quizá no haya sido buena idea venir… _-empezó a arrepentirse de haber ido-._

**Santana:** Siempre es buena idea Fabray. Disfrutemos un rato de buena música y prontito a casa.

**Quinn:** Voy a pedir _–dijo mientras se marchaba-_.

**Brittany: **Te esperamos aquí.

Quinn caminaba sola hacia la barra del bar desde los asientos en los que se encontraban descansando. Allí pidió un mojito para Santana, una Coca Cola que le había pedido Britt y ella eligió tomar una cerveza; a veces le gustaba disfrutar de una Heineken bien fresquita.

**Camarera: **¡Hola guapa! ¿Te pongo lo de siempre? _–la camarera era la misma de todas las noches y ya empezaba a conocerla por la frecuencia con la que había ido al local-_.

**Quinn:** No. Hoy me pones un mojito, una Coca Cola y una Heineken, por favor.

**Camarera:** ¿Has venido con Rachel?_ –preguntó interesada-_.

**Quinn: **Ehhh…no _–titubeó-_. En realidad vine con sus amigas. ¿Por qué?

**Camarera:** ¡Ah! Con Santana y su chica.

**Quinn:** Si. ¿Necesitas algo de Rachel? Puedo llamarla.

**Camarera:** Solo quería saber si se encontraba bien. Hace tiempo que no viene por aquí y me resultó un poco extraño.

**Quinn:** Bueno, ahora está enamorada…supongo.

**Camarera:** Pero…ella y tú… ¿no estabais juntas? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Quinn:** ¿Qué? No, que va. Más quisiera yo _–sonrió-_.

**Camarera:** Es guapa, ¿eh?

**Quinn:** Mucho _–se sonrojó al decirlo-_.

**Camarera:** ¿Y de qué os conocéis?

**Quinn:** Es mi compañera de trabajo.

**Camarera: **¿Trabajas en comisaría?

**Quinn: **Sí.

**Camarera:** ¡Alucinante!

**Quinn:** ¿Me perdonas? Voy a llevarle esto a las chicas o me matarán _–sonreía tímidamente-_.

**Camarera: **Ups. Lo siento, no quería entretenerte. Ve con ellas.

**Quinn:** Quizá pueda volver ahora para seguir charlando…_-volvía a sonreír-._

**Camarera: **Como quieras guapa. A mí me encantaría.

**Quinn:** Tampoco quiero molestarte.

**Camarera: **De momento no tengo mucho movimiento y puedo sentarme por aquí a tomarme una verde contigo.

**Quinn:** Genial, pues ahora vengo. No tardo, ¿vale?

**Camarera:** Por mí perfecto _–le guiñó uno de sus ojos-_.

Quinn regresaba a la mesa con el pedido para sus amigas que la esperaban impacientemente, pues la rubia estaba tardando más de lo normal en regresar de la barra. Al parecer había comenzado a entablar algún tipo de conversación con la camarera y Santana se había dado cuenta de ello.

**Santana:** Por fin Fabray. Pensé que se me iba a derretir el hielo picado… _-dijo sarcástica-_.

**Quinn:** Si no he tardado nada _–levantó una ceja-_.

**Santana: **¿De qué hablabas con la camarera? _–preguntó curiosa-._

**Quinn: **Me preguntó por Rachel.

**Brittany:** ¿Para qué?

**Quinn:** No sé, le dije que no había venido con ella…

**Santana:** Igual viene después.

**Quinn: **También me dijo que se creía que estábamos juntas _–reía mientras lo decía-_.

**Brittany: **¿Por qué?

**Quinn:** Pues no le he preguntado…Pero voy a volver para sacarle un poco de información.

**Brittany:** ¿Te vas?

**Quinn: **Sólo será un momento. ¿Vale?

**Brittany: **Vale.

**Santana:** Haz lo que quieras…Mientras esté aquí mi Britt me da igual dónde vayas.

Sin dejar apenas terminar a la latina decir sus últimas palabras, Quinn volvía hacía la barra para conversar con la camarera tal y como le había prometido momentos antes. Estaría bien seguir conociendo gente, sobre todo si eran amables con ella.

**Camarera:** ¡Te has decidido a volver!

**Quinn: **No suelo dejar plantadas a las damas. Me gusta cumplir con mi palabra _–sonreía-_.

**Camarera:** Eso está muy bien…Que cuides a las chicas te da mucho más puntos.

**Quinn:** ¿Ah si?

**Camarera:** Claro, además de guapa e inteligente…eres buena persona.

**Quinn:** No deberías hablar así de mí, no me conoces _–reía-_.

**Camarera: **Pues déjame hacerlo.

**Quinn:** ¿Y bien?

**Camarera:** Dime cuál es tu nombre.

**Quinn: **Mmmm…Amanda _–fue el primero que se le vino a la cabeza en ese momento-_.

**Camarera: **¿Amanda? No me mientas…Tenía entendido que tu nombre era Quinn _–reía al ver la cara extrañada de la rubia-_.

**Quinn: **¿Cómo sabes tú eso? _–movió su cabeza en señal de negación, no se creía que la camarera supiera su nombre-._

**Camarera: **Soy más lista de lo que te imaginas. Quizá sepa mucho más de ti.

**Quinn:** ¿Quién te habló de mí? _–se interesó-._

**Camarera:** Nadie, era una broma _–mintió para que la rubia no se enterase de sus intenciones-_. Pero he oído por ahí tu nombre. Es algo normal que las camareras solamos poner la oreja cuando os habláis entre vosotras; sobre todo cuándo la chica es muy guapa _–sonreía-_.

**Quinn:** Vas a conseguir que me ponga roja.

**Camarera:** En realidad ya lo estás.

**Quinn: **Ohh no…_-reía nerviosa y ruborizada ante la atenta mirada de la camarera-_.

**Camarera: **Rachel tenía razón. Estás guapa hasta cuando te sonrojas… _–se le escapó cegada con la belleza de Quinn-._

**Quinn: **¿Rachel te ha hablado de mí? _–levantó una ceja, interesándose aún más por la conversación-._

**Camarera: **Más de lo que piensas _–dijo riendo-_. Pero creo que estoy hablando demasiado.

**Quinn:** ¿Por qué? No te entiendo.

**Camarera:** Sólo déjame darte un consejo Quinn. Si realmente te gusta lucha por ella. No le hagas daño; ya ha sufrido bastante.

**Quinn: **Yo no puedo hacer nada por ella; eso le corresponde ahora a Amanda.

**Camarera:** Puede que la tal Amanda esa la tenga ahora, pero la persona que realmente le interesa eres tú.

**Quinn: **¿Y entonces por qué está con Amanda?

**Camarera: **Rachel pensaba hace tiempo que ella no te interesaba, pero yo al conocerte no opino lo mismo.

**Quinn:** ¿Y tú que sabes? No tienes ni idea de lo que yo siento.

**Camarera: **Sólo me han hecho falta cinco minutos para darme cuenta de cómo brillan tus ojos cuando hablamos de ella. Y esos ojos son de enamorada _–sonríe-_. Y, créeme, en este trabajo he tenido que aprender a interpretar las miradas.

Quinn se quedaba pensativa ante aquella última parte de la conversación. La chica resultó ser más interesante de lo que al principio le parecía. ¿Habría hablado antes con Rachel y por eso tenía ese exceso de información con respecto a ella? La verdad que sea como fuere esa chica le había abierto un poco más los ojos; que una persona ajena al grupo le dijera que luchase por la morena era un punto muy interesante, pues ella no tenía ningún tipo de interés por juntarlas a ellas…O eso creía Quinn.

En ese momento, Lara irrumpía en el bar y se acercaba a la rubia que reía enérgicamente con la camarera.

**Lara: **¿Acabo de ver un ángel o estoy demasiado borracha?

Quinn se giraba para ver quién era la chica que había mencionado aquellas palabras. Cuando reconoció el rostro de Lara se quedó totalmente paralizada y la sonrisa que tenía expiró en cuestión de segundos.

**Quinn: **¿Qué haces aquí?

**Lara: **¿Puedo invitarte a una copa? _–preguntó sonriente-._

**Quinn: **No.

**Camarera:** ¿Os conocéis?

**Lara: **Si.

**Quinn: **¡NO!

**Camarera:** ¿Si o no? A ver en qué quedamos…

**Quinn:** Yo no conozco a ésta chica…Sólo la he visto una vez en mi vida y fue de pasada en el baño.

**Lara:** ¡QUINN! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? _–dijo ofendida-._

**Camarera:** ¿Sabe cómo te llamas? Yo creo que si la conoces…Y bastante _–dijo mirando a Quinn-_.

**Quinn:** A ver ésta idiota se pasó conmigo una noche y quiso pelear con Rachel. Mi Rachel. Que sepa mi nombre no tiene por qué ser mi amiga. Yo también sé que ella se llama Lara.

**Lara:** Yo no quise pelear con nadie. Fuisteis vosotras.

**Camarera: **¡BASTA! A ver…señorita, ¿le importaría dejar a la chica en paz? No quiere saber nada de usted y tiene que respetar su decisión. O se marcha o llamo a seguridad.

**Lara: **Está bien; pero cuando esto esté lleno de gente a ver quién protege a la princesita…

La chica se marchaba hacia otro lugar para no meterse en problemas, pero no dejaba de mirar a la rubia; no quería perderla de vista. Podría volver más tarde cuando la camarera estuviese ocupada atendiendo a los clientes. Sí, el bar no tardaría en llenarse…Era una idea bastante práctica.

La camarera mientras tanto cogía su teléfono y tecleaba un mensaje en el que se podía leer: _Quinn ha venido al local con San y su novia, pero está aquí sola y he intentado entretenerla, tal y como me dijiste._ _Pero ha llegado una chica a molestar: Lara. No sé si es demasiado importante…pero te aviso por lo que pueda pasar. _

_En casa de Amanda._

Amanda y Rachel habían terminado en la cama después de los intentos de ésta última por convencer a la veterinaria de que la llevase a la casa de las vacaciones. Habían estado haciendo el amor durante varias horas y ahora descansaban desnudas sobre la cama. De repente, un móvil vibraba en la mesita de noche. Rachel se incorporaba un tanto extrañada para cogerlo, pues no era una hora prudente para andar mandando mensajes a nadie.

_-¡Mierda! Tenía que haberle hecho caso a Amanda y haber ido a ese estúpido local. Ahora Quinn está sola y no me encuentro en condiciones de ir a socorrerla si algo le pasara. Cómo puedo decirle a Amanda esto…- atinó a pensar después de leer el mensaje_.

**Amanda:** Cielo, ¿quién es a estas horas? _–dijo medio adormilada, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Rachel-_.

**Rachel: **Perdona vida _–daba un beso en la cabeza de su acompañante-_. Siento si te ha despertado.

**Amanda:** ¿Alguna emergencia Rachel? _–logró decir con un ojo abierto-_.

**Rachel:** Algo así.

**Amanda:** ¿Y te tienes que ir ahora? Cómo odio tu trabajo cariño _–se daba la vuelta en la cama para seguir durmiendo-_.

_-Total, para lo que te importa. Le digo que es una emergencia y la tía se da la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Genial- pensó la morena-_.

**Rachel:** Igual tengo que marcharme.

**Amanda:** ¿Tan grave es?

**Rachel:** Pues no lo sé exactamente.

**Amanda:** Entonces no será para tanto…

Rachel se quedaba pensativa para intentar buscar una solución rápida. Quizá podría decirle a Santana y Brittany que tuviesen mucho cuidado de Quinn, pero no estaba tan segura de que fuese una buena idea…porque si Lara se había acercado ya a la rubia era porque sus amigas andaban pegadas formando un solo ser y, en esas condiciones, no existía nada más en sus mundos. Lo que estaba claro era que Amber, la camarera, había captado el mensaje que Rachel le dio unos días antes.

_Flashback _

**Rachel: **Necesito pedirte un favor Amber _–dijo a la camarera-_.

**Amber: **Dime Rachel. Lo que necesites.

**Rachel:** ¿Recuerdas a la rubia que vino hoy conmigo?

**Amber: **Si, para no acordarse. Es idéntica a..._-dudó por un momento en mencionar a Charlie-. _Ya sabes a quién me refiero.

**Rachel:** Pues ha tenido un percance con Lara, ya sabes cómo es esa chica…

**Amber: **Lo sé. ¿Se ha pasado mucho con la rubia?

**Rachel:** Lo suficiente para no fiarme sobre lo que pasará la próxima vez que la vea.

**Amber:** ¿Y en qué puedo ayudarte?

**Rachel:** Tienes mi teléfono, ¿verdad?

**Amber: **¿Sigues teniendo el mismo?

**Rachel:** Si, no lo he cambiado.

**Amber: **Entonces lo tengo.

**Rachel:** Si vieras que Quinn viene alguna vez al local y yo no estoy con ella…por favor intenta tenerla ocupada todo el tiempo que puedas. Y si aparece Lara me avisas al móvil, sea la hora que sea.

**Amber: **Ok. Lo de Lara lo entiendo, pero… ¿Entretenerla por qué?

**Rachel:** No me gustaría que se cruzara con alguien que pudiera hacerle daño.

**Amber: **¿Estáis juntas?

**Rachel: **Algo así _–mentía-_.

**Amber:** Vale. No te preocupes.

**Rachel:** Muchas gracias.

**Amber:** A ti.

En realidad Rachel sentía la necesidad de tener controlados todos los pasos de Quinn. No iba a controlarla como algo obsesivo, no. Necesitaba saber que iba a estar bien en el pub sin que Lara pudiese llegar a complicarle la vida demasiado. Se había tomado la molestia de proteger a Quinn, pues pensaba que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella. Con los últimos chupitos de vodzka con caramelo, Rachel volvía junto a sus amigas para seguir la fiesta.

_Fin flashback_

Tras mucho pensar en los pros y contras de salir corriendo esa noche de la habitación de Amanda, no dudó en contestar a la camarera que había comprendido a la perfección en qué consistía su trabajo extra en aquél local.

**Sms Rachel:** Amber, eres genial. Gracias por avisarme. No te preocupes, estaré ahí en cuanto pueda. Gracias de nuevo por avisar. R.

* * *

Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo. Podéis opinar y comentar como siempre qué os ha parecido y si os está gustando por dónde va la historia ahora.

Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios y opiniones.

Lunes 20 próxima actualización.

Un abrazo.

DiLea.


	15. Testigo

_**Testigo**_

_Tras el fin de semana, lunes 16._

Rachel había librado el fin de semana, lo que le permitió poder pasar esos días junto a Amanda. Habían congeniado muy bien. Las chicas habían compartido unos días de cine, palomitas y arrumacos en casa. Lo cierto es que a Rachel le hacía falta salir y despejarse, pues Quinn ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos días atrás. Aunque su compañera había estado en su cabeza más presente de lo que le hubiese gustado a ella.

_Flashback_

Rachel salía disparada de la casa de Amanda aprovechando que la veterinaria dormía como un tronco. Era de esas personas que duermen profundamente, tanto que podría caer una bomba a su lado y no enterarse. Amanda era un poco vaga y le encantaba dormir: esa era una realidad que a Rachel no le terminaba de convencer, pues ella era mucho más activa en todos los sentidos. Se podía decir que la morena estaba sufriendo bastante en éste último sentido.

Tardó varios minutos en llegar al local, a pesar de haberle pisado más de lo necesario a su coche. Estaba completamente nerviosa; cómo no se le habría ocurrido llamar a sus amigas antes de tomar cualquier decisión sobre lo que hacer esa noche…Se maldecía mil veces, no le gustaba la idea de que Lara rondara cerca de su compañera.

**Amber:** ¡Rachel!

**Rachel:** Buenas noches Amber. ¿Dónde está Quinn?

**Amber: **Pues hace unos minutos que me abandonó porque no pude hacerle más caso…Tengo el local a tope Rachel. Siento no haber podido entretenerla por más tiempo.

**Rachel:** No importa. Yo tampoco he podido llegar antes.

**Amber:** Creo que se marchó junto a las chicas. Están en la zona de las mesas.

**Rachel: **Ok. Voy a buscarlas.

**Amber:** Vale. ¿Te pongo algo?

**Rachel:** No hace falta, gracias.

Rachel seguía buscando a sus amigas con los ojos bien abiertos por todo el local y no lograba verlas. No estaba segura de que ni tan siquiera siguieran ahí, pues no había rastro de ninguna de ellas. Se le ocurrió acercarse hasta el baño para hacer su última búsqueda. Nada. No había ni rastro de las chicas. Muy preocupada por lo que pudiese haberle ocurrido a Quinn decidió salir a la calle para llamar a su amiga Santana por teléfono. Los tonos sonaban y la respuesta se hacía de esperar más de lo normal.

**Tlf Santana:** ¡Rachel! Dios, voy conduciendo. ¿Qué demonios pasa?

**Tlf Rachel:** Dime que está Quinn contigo.

**Tlf Santana:** No lo está. ¿Por qué?

**Tlf Rachel:** ¿Cómo que no lo está? ¿Dónde coño está Santana?

**Tlf Santana:** ¿A qué viene tanta preocupación ahora por ella Rachel? Llevas una semana sin dirigirle la palabra.

**Tlf Rachel:** Es ella la que me evita.

**Tlf Santana:** No empieces. ¡Sois las dos! No he visto nunca a dos personas tan estúpidas en mi vida.

**Tlf Rachel:** ¿Puedes dejar de insultarme y decirme qué ha pasado con Quinn?

**Tlf Santana:** Está sana y salva en su casa. La acabo de dejar ahí.

**Tlf Rachel:** ¿Seguro?

**Tlf Santana:** Tan seguro como que he dejado también a mi Britt en su casa. Mañana tienen guardia y debían descansar.

**Tlf Rachel:** Ah, ok. Ya me quedo más tranquila. Gracias San.

**Tlf Santana:** ¿Ocurre algo Berry? _–sentía la voz de preocupación en su amiga-_.

**Tlf Rachel:** Me enteré de que Lara andaba por el local y quise asegurarme de que no le había hecho nada a Quinn.

**Tlf Santana:** Tranquila, no la íbamos a dejar sola Rach.

**Tlf Rachel:** Pues creo entender que se ha pasado media noche sola…

**Tlf Santana:** ¡Hablaba con Amber! No me preocupé por eso.

**Tlf Rachel:** Pero no te aseguraste sobre Lara.

**Tlf Santana:** Enana, y qué más da ahora eso…Está bien que es lo importante, ¿no?

**Tlf Rachel:** Tienes razón. Lo siento.

**Tlf Santana:** Por cierto, ¿dónde coño te habías metido tú?

**Tlf Rachel:** Estaba en casa de Amanda. Decidimos hacer algo más tranquilo.

**Tlf Santana:** Ya, Amanda, claro. No sé cómo no se me había ocurrido antes…

**Tlf Rachel:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Tlf Santana:** Nada. Solamente que Amanda es la única que ocupa lugar en tu tiempo ahora.

**Tlf Rachel:** Santana eso no es cierto.

**Tlf Santana:** Sí que lo es. Te estuvimos esperando como tres imbéciles.

**Tlf Rachel:** ¿A mí?

**Tlf Santana:** ¡A mi abuela! Pues claro que a ti. Es sábado de fiesta.

**Tlf Rachel:** Lo siento, sólo me apetecía complacer por una vez a Amanda.

**Tlf Santana:** Pues espero que Amanda te dure por mucho tiempo. Ciao.

Santana colgaba el teléfono sin dar lugar a que Rachel pudiese contestar. La morena volvió a coger su coche y fue de vuelta hasta la casa de Amanda, dónde pasó la noche. Ir al local había sido un completo error. Estaba claro que Quinn ya no la necesitaba.

Por el contrario, Quinn permanecía en su cama pensativa y sin poder dormir. La conversación que había tenido con aquella camarera le había quitado el sueño. No podía pensar en otra cosa; tenía que poner en orden sus sentimientos.

_Fin flashback_

Quinn había tenido que seguir trabajando en el caso. Había salido una noche a patrullar con Brittany, logrando capturar a uno de los presuntos traficantes de mujeres. Brittany había sido el cebo. Las chicas estaban muy contentas pues Quinn había tenido un plan perfecto para llegar hasta el chico que detuvieron. De hecho, ya tenían su testimonio. La rubia volvía el lunes al trabajo para poder poner a Rachel al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia.

**Rachel:** Me alegra ver que en mi ausencia hayas trabajado duro.

**Quinn: **Siempre lo hago.

**Rachel:** No lo dudo.

**Quinn:** Sí lo hacías _–levantó una ceja-_.

**Rachel:** Quizás un poco. Pero he cambiado de parecer _–sonrió-_.

**Quinn: **Lo sabía. Sabía que podrías mirarme con otros ojos _–sonrió también-._

**Rachel:** ¿Y con qué ojos se suponía que te miraba?

**Quinn: **Has sido muy dura conmigo todos estos días. No me pasabas ni una.

**Rachel: **Es lo mínimo que esperaba que hiciera mi compañera. No creí que fuese duro para ti.

**Quinn:** No ha sido duro; no te preocupes.

**Rachel:** Pensé que venías preparada desde Los Ángeles.

**Quinn:** Si que lo estoy. Estoy bien preparada.

**Rachel:** Lo sé. Supongo que ya puedo confiar en ti como a un igual.

**Quinn: **¿Enserio? _–preguntó sorprendida-._

**Rachel: **Te has ganado mi total confianza. No hagas que me arrepienta de ello Quinn.

**Quinn: **No te arrepentirás. Ya ves que en tu ausencia hemos capturado a Jack Collen…

_Flashback_

Los agentes Pierce y Fabray realizaban una guardia de última hora juntas. Habían salido a patrullar para intentar conseguir algo. Quinn estaba desesperada por sorprender a su compañera Rachel y necesitaba resultados a corto plazo. No se lo ocurrió otra cosa que vestir a Brittany como una chica facilona y llevársela al local de alterne en el que solían trabajar los presuntos narcos. Allí, ambas desarrollaron un plan estratégico para poder llegar hasta el cabecilla de la banda.

**Quinn:** Britt, antes de entrar deberíamos pensar en un nombre falso. Yo me llamaré Helena.

**Britanny: **Yo tengo el nombre perfecto _–dejando intriga al hacer una pausa-_. Clark Kent _–dijo orgullosa-._

**Quinn:** ¿Clark Kent? ¿Ese no era Superman?

**Britanny: **¡Es perfecto Quinnie! Superman lo usa y nadie sabe quién es. Es la identidad oculta perfecta.

**Quinn:** Britt, mejor llámate Sarah.

Las chicas se acercaban a la puerta de una nave abandonada, dónde supuestamente se hacían las pruebas de selección de chicas para el club de alterne.

**Brittany: **He venido por lo del trabajo de stripper _–decía al hombre que resguardaba la puerta-_. Ella viene conmigo.

**Segurata:** ¿Identificación?

**Quinn:** Ya te ha dicho mi amiga que venimos por el tema del trabajo.

**Segurata:** Pero os habrán avisado de la contraseña.

**Brittany:** En realidad…sólo nos dijeron que preguntásemos por Murray _–contestó rápida-_.

**Segurata:** ¿Murray?

**Quinn:** Si, o Collen…Nos da igual.

**Segurata:** Está bien. Podéis pasar. Ellos están al fondo a la derecha esperando.

Ambas chicas entraban en una nave abandonada; estaba prácticamente vacía. Allí no parecía haber ningún lugar de alterne, pues aquello no estaba habitado por nadie. Al fondo, dos chicos esperaban su llegada; uno de ellos era un chico de color.

**Peter:** Hola bombones. ¿Qué buscabais?

**Quinn:** Queremos hablar con el jefe _–dijo seria-_.

**Jack:** Yo soy el jefe. ¿Qué quieres de mí? _–decía rodeando a Quinn y mirándola de arriba abajo-._

**Quinn: **Que nos de trabajo. Para mí y para…

**Brittany:** Su prima. Soy Sarah, encantada _–alargó su mano para ser estrechada-._

**Jack:** Así que Sarah… ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? _–preguntó directamente a Quinn, interesándose en ella-._

**Quinn:** Me llamo Helena.

**Jack:** Bonito nombre _–seguía rodeando a las chicas mientras las repasaba con la mirada-._ ¿Tú qué dices Peter?

**Peter:** Creo que pueden valernos…Las dos están muy buenas y son bastante monas…

**Jack:** Sí, pero hay algo en esta…No sé, no me termina de convencer _–dijo señalando a Quinn-._

**Quinn:** ¿Qué es lo que no le convence de mí?

**Jack:** ¿Acaso te he dicho que hablaras? Ves, a eso me refiero Peter…es una preguntona. Parece saber demasiado. Me quedo con la sosa.

**Peter:** Como veas tío. A mi la tal Helena me la pone dura…no sé, no deberías desperdiciarlo. Aunque sea para unos videos.

**Jack: **Helena…Si es que de verdad te llamas así… ¿Podrías grabar para nosotros?

**Quinn: **¿Grabar? ¿Qué es lo que hay que grabar? _–preguntaba curiosa-._

**Peter:** Pues que aparte de stripper buscamos chicas para videos porno.

**Quinn:** ¿Videos porno? ¡Ni de coña! Yo venía por lo de stripper…_-exclamó frunciendo su ceño y muy alterada-._

**Jack:** ¿Ves? Lo que te decía… No me convence. Tal vez…si te cortaras el pelo…_-cogió el pelo de Quinn y simuló hacérselo más corto-._

**Quinn:** ¿Para que debo cortarme el pelo? Está bien así _–volvió a expresar alterada, mirando al chico de color-_.

**Peter: **A mí me da igual, la verdad. Es a él a quién tienes que convencer realmente _–contestó a Quinn-_.

**Jack:** Así pareces una cría de 16 años. No quiero meterme en líos.

**Quinn:** ¿16 años? ¿Te parezco tener 16 años? _-preguntó ofendida-._

**Brittany:** Mi prima se cortará el pelo si hace falta. Ella puede aparentar mucho más así. Ya lo ha llevado otras veces más corto… _-dijo para ayudar a su compañera-._

**Jack:** ¿Enserio? ¿Harías eso por mí? _–sonreía a Quinn y le preguntaba mirándola fijamente a los ojos-._

**Quinn:** Claro…Necesito este trabajo _–agachó su cabeza avergonzada-_.

**Jack:** Está bien Peter. Cógeles los datos y hazles la ficha.

Cuando las chicas se dispusieron a salir de la nave, el tal Jack Collen las acompañaba hasta la puerta. Una vez allí, el hombre de seguridad tenía un alboroto con algunas personas que esperaban en la primera sala, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

**Jack: **¿Qué coño pasa aquí? _–gritó-._

**Segurata: **Estas niñatas que no tienen espera…Son todas iguales _–hacía referencia a las nuevas chicas que habían llegado-._

En ese momento alguien disparó en la cabeza al hombre de seguridad provocándole la muerte. Se empezó a formar un gran revuelo; alteración que ambas agentes aprovecharon para sacar tajada. Jack Collen disparó a sangre fría al asesino de su hombre de seguridad. Peter Murray, en cambio, salía corriendo tras la puerta trasera, no quería meterse en problemas con la policía.

Brittany se dirigía hacia las chicas que temblaban al ver la escena; incluso una de ellas se desmayó en el suelo. La rubia de ojos azules llamaba a comisaría para pedir refuerzos y una ambulancia. Tras esto, buscaba por toda la nave al otro chico totalmente desesperada. Quinn, muy hábil, corrió tras Jack Collen para atraparlo y conseguir inmovilizarlo.

**Quinn:** Ya te tengo cabrón _–dijo lanzándose sobre él-_.

**Jack:** Ya sabía yo que no debía confiar en ti, puta…Cuanto más mosquita muerta, más peligro.

**Quinn:** ¡Cállate! No abras la puta boca _–sacaba unas esposas y se las ponía al chico-._

**Brittany: **¡Quinn! ¿Va todo bien? _–gritaba acercándose hasta ella-._

**Quinn:** Ya tengo a este cabrón. ¿Y el otro?

**Brittany: **No lo sé. He intentado buscarlo, pero no hay rastro. Lo he perdido. Las chicas hay algunas heridas. He pedido refuerzos y una ambulancia.

**Quinn:** Ok. No te preocupes, tenemos al pez gordo _–dijo tratando de calmar la ansiedad de su compañera-_.

_Fin flashback_

**Rachel: **Entonces, ese tal Jack Collen ha hablado.

**Quinn: **Sí, no necesitamos mucho…Enseguida mostró sus ganas de colaborar.

**Rachel: **Antecedentes por violación, homicidio y robo…interesante _–dijo mirando el expediente del arrestado-_.

**Quinn: **Tenemos vigilado su piso, el de su madre y el de su novia. Brittany se encargó de localizar si tenía lazos afectivos con algún miembro más de la familia. Creemos que su primo está implicado en el caso.

**Rachel: **De acuerdo. Buen trabajo Quinn.

**Quinn: **Cuando llegamos con la patrulla pensábamos que no iba a suceder nada…pero ese tiroteo nos pilló por sorpresa. Menos mal que Brittany es una diosa de las artes marciales; no sabía que alguien pudiese moverse con tanta rapidez.

**Rachel: **Britt es muy buena policía, por eso está en el equipo.

**Quinn: **Lo sé, pero no me la imaginaba para nada así.

**Rachel: **Pues hablando de todo un poco…Ya tengo tu uniforme de trabajo.

**Quinn:** ¿Mi uniforme?

**Rachel:** Claro. Te compré unos vestiditos acordes con la función que vas a desempeñar de bailarina. Son demasiado sexys _–reía sacando de una caja las prendas de ropa-_.

**Quinn: **A ver…Espero que no te hayas pasado Rachel.

**Rachel:** ¿Pasarme? Se supone que eres bailarina de una sala; debes ir vestida adecuadamente. Da gracias a que fui yo quien eligió los modelitos.

**Quinn:** Esto es demasiado corto Rachel…_-dijo inspeccionando una falda-_.

**Rachel:** Se supone que se debe de ver carne… ¿no?

**Quinn:** Te mataré por esto. Luego no digas que no te avisé.

La morena se empezaba a encontrar mucho mejor con Quinn, pues el que hubiese conseguido avanzar en el caso les hizo volver a dirigirse la palabra. La rubia contenta por su éxito se había olvidado por completo de por qué no se hablaba con su compañera. Rachel, en cambio, nunca antes se había sentido mejor por conseguir más detalles en una investigación y que éstos no fuesen descubiertos por ella. Parecía que todo volvía a ser como antes…La morena volvía a confiar en ella misma.

**Rachel: **Deberías probártelo para ver cómo te queda _–sonreía pícara-_.

**Quinn:** ¿Lo dices enserio? _–frunció su ceño-_.

**Rachel: **Claro.

**Quinn: **No me puedes hacer esto Rachel. ¿No tienes bastante con haberme mandado a bailar a un local de alterne?

**Rachel:** Nunca es suficiente _–reía-_.

**Quinn: **Idiota _–se acercaba a su compañera para golpearle en el brazo a la vez que sonreía-_.

**Rachel:** Bueno, si no quieres no te lo pruebes. Yo sólo te lo decía por si había que cambiarlo por otra talla o algo…

**Quinn:** No creo que esto tenga muchas más tallas… ¡Si es un trozo de tela!

**Rachel:** Venga va…Hazme un desfile con el modelito y así me muestras lo que has aprendido con Brittany sobre el tipo de baile ése que tenéis que hacer.

**Quinn:** Está bien, pero sólo lo hago porque si no me veo bien…olvídate de que iré con estos modelitos.

**Rachel:** De acuerdo.

Quinn se desvestía en el despacho y dejaba ver su ropa interior, tan sexy como siempre. La morena no podía dejar de mirar cómo su compañera iba quitándose la ropa y los segundos que pasaban parecían eternos para ella. Rachel estaba absorta con el cuerpo de su compañera y se sumergía en sus pensamientos que llegaban lentos y muy calientes.

_-Tiene un cuerpazo que quita el hipo a cualquier ser viviente de este planeta. La tía tiene un arte para desvestirse…Ay Dios, no puedo dejar de mirarla. Espero que no se dé cuenta-_.

Quinn se había percatado de que su compañera la miraba de reojo para poder disfrutar de su figura. Lo sabía y le gustaba. Que Rachel estuviera intentando disimular esa cara de embobada le divertía. Se desvestía lentamente y provocando para observar la reacción que eso le causaba a la morena. Cada vez se divertía más y sensualmente fue vistiéndose con uno de los modelos.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué tal me sienta éste?

**Rachel:** Creo…Creo que es perfecto Quinn _–decía nerviosa-_.

**Quinn: **¿Seguro? _–le decía acercándose a ella-._

**Rachel:** Sí, es perfecto. Ya te lo puedes quitar.

**Quinn:** ¿Ahora que me lo he puesto? ¿No querías que te hiciera una demostración de mis dotes como bailarina? _–se aprovechaba del momento-_.

**Rachel:** Van a creer que he pagado a una señorita de compañía para saciar mis necesidades en horas laborales _–bromeaba-_.

**Quinn:** ¿Tan mala pinta tengo?

**Rachel:** Ni te lo imaginas _–se reía-_.

**Quinn:** Serás idiota…_-también se reía por la situación en la que se estaba viendo-_.

_-Está bien Rachel, ¿quieres jugar? Pues juguemos-_.

Quinn se acercó a su compañera para demostrarle lo que era capaz de hacer después de haber dado unas clases de baile sensual con Brittany. Lo que Rachel no se esperaba era que su compañera se tomara tan enserio lo de la demostración, simplemente había sido una broma; confiaba en ella como bailarina, pero si seguía bailándole así…no podía negarse. Y la morena se dejó llevar por el baile sensual de Quinn.

La rubia se acercaba sigilosamente hacia Rachel y comenzaba a menear sus caderas de un lado hacía otro sin parar y de una manera muy sexy. Meneaba su culo con suavidad y realizaba unos movimientos típicos de bailarina de striptease. Sí, Quinn había aprendido muy bien la lección y estaba dándole a su compañera su merecido. Le divertía poner a cien a la morena. Cogió las manos de Rachel y las posicionó sobre su cadera, la cual no paraba de menearse de un lado a otro. Quinn guiaba las manos de la morena por todo su cuerpo y las deslizaba hasta llegar a su trasero. Ya allí Rachel comenzó a sudar.

**Rachel:** Creo que ya es suficiente Quinn. Me puedo hacer una idea de lo que es _–exclamó nerviosa-_.

**Quinn:** Si todavía queda la mejor parte…Esto no ha hecho más que empezar Rachel.

**Rachel:** Puedes dejarlo aquí, no quiero incomodarte.

**Quinn: **Creo que eres tú la que está más incómoda de las dos. ¿No querías saber qué había aprendido…?

**Rachel:** ¡Basta Fabray! _–dijo dando un golpe con el puño en la mesa y levantándose de su silla-._ Vístase con su ropa, por favor.

**Quinn:** Eres la hostia Rachel. Primero me dices que te enseñe esto…y ahora que me vista. Si lo llego a saber te bailas tú sola.

**Rachel:** Ha sido suficiente. He podido sentir la intención del baile.

**Quinn:** ¿Ah si?

**Rachel:** Si…

**Quinn:** Hace mucho calor aquí dentro, ¿no? _–dijo mientras se quitaba de golpe la ropa que llevaba-_.

Rachel se giró para no ver a su compañera, pues se estaba poniendo demasiado caliente al verla de esa forma. Aún no sabía cómo se había podido controlar en no lanzarse hacía ella salvajemente y quitarle así la poca ropa que llevaba puesta. Quinn estaba intentando coquetear con ella, o eso era lo que le parecía. La rubia se vistió enseguida con su ropa y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

**Rachel:** ¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia?

**Quinn:** Tú.

**Rachel:** ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?_ –fruncía su ceño-_.

**Quinn:** Porque te has puesto nerviosa… _-seguía riendo-_.

**Rachel: **Qué va, yo no me he puesto nerviosa.

**Quinn:** ¿Ah no?

**Rachel:** No _–sentenció-_.

**Quinn:** Entonces me habré confundido, perdón. Pensaba que no había estado tan mal…

**Rachel:** Y no lo has estado.

**Quinn:** ¿Entonces?

**Rachel:** Entonces nada Quinn _–dijo intentando zanjar el tema-_.

_-Quinn es tu momento, debes aprovecharlo. Sí, es hora de volver a besar a Rachel. Pero esta vez tiene que ser un beso de verdad que le haga saber que me gusta, y mucho- pensó la rubia._

**Rachel: **¿Quinn?

Quinn se acercaba a su compañera que empezaba a ponerse más nerviosa aún; temía lo que estaba sucediendo y lo peor es que no iba a poder rechazar aquellas intenciones de la rubia. Quinn estaba tan cerca de los labios de Rachel que podía sentir su respiración agitada. Era su momento. Cuando fue a acortar la poca distancia que las separaba, la comisaria entraba en el despacho interrumpiéndoles la agradable situación en la que se habían encerrado; y con ella el supuesto beso. Sue necesitaba tener resultados a corto plazo, era muy impaciente. Le encantaba que sus agentes se pasaran el día en el despacho trabajando, por eso interrumpía.

**Sue: **Subinspectoras…no sabía que os pagaba por las clases de anatomía _–hacía un gesto con la palma de la mano en señal de stop para que las chicas no hablaran-_. Así que muevan sus hormonas a la sala de interrogatorios pues tengo unos testigos ahí abajo para ser interrogados _–se daba media vuelta hacia la puerta-_. ¡Ah! _–se volvía a girar hacia las chicas-_ La próxima vez tendré que llamar al zoológico para que recojan sus animales en celo _–dijo señalándolas-_. Dios, ¡es repulsivo! Mandaré que les pongan un pestillo.

**Rachel: **No es lo que piensa.

**Sue: **Lo que hagan en su vida privada me da exactamente igual, como si se lo quieren montar en orgía. Pero en horario laboral os quiero al cien por cien, ¿entendido?

**Quinn:** Lo siento comisaria, no volverá a pasar. Enseguida bajamos a lo de los testigos.

**Rachel: **¿Testigos? Me he perdido…

**Quinn: **Sí, no me ha dado tiempo a contártelo Rachel.

**Sue: **Ya se están pateando el culo por bajar a sacarles información. Necesito resultados ya mismo.

**Quinn: **Ya tenemos algunos resultados. Hemos cogido a uno de los implicados.

**Sue: **Princesita…supongo que eso no es suficiente para Sue. Deberías aprender que lo que te he pedido para hoy…realmente era para ayer.

**Rachel: **De acuerdo comisaria _–interrumpió-_. No se preocupe, nos encargaremos personalmente de ello.

**Sue:** ¿Cómo dices Berry?

**Rachel: **Que Quinn y yo nos encargaremos personalmente de interrogar a esos testigos que tiene usted ahí abajo.

**Sue: **Así me gusta. Buena chica Berry. Fabray, deberías aprender de ella.

**Quinn: **Lo haré comisaria.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la sala de interrogatorios donde ya esperaban los testigos. Comenzaron por intentar hablar con cada uno de ellos y poco pudieron sacar. Mostraron al arrestado para que fuese identificado como el realizador de los hechos. Algunos testigos recordaban al chico, pero no lo reconocían. Las chicas repetían una y otra vez la misma frase: "Si recuerda algo más, no dude en ponerse en contacto con nosotros", entregando una tarjeta.

A última hora, una chica de color, de unos 18 años, acudía a la comisaría para dar su testimonio. Al parecer la chica había sufrido un accidente mientras sucedía el tiroteo y la ambulancia se la llevó al hospital. No obstante, la chica quiso declarar y llegó a comisaría para así hacerlo. Ya en la sala, las subinspectoras interrogaban a la chica.

**Quinn: **Hola. ¿Qué tal? Somos las subinspectoras Fabray y Berry.

**Rachel:** ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

**Chica: **Alison. Alison Murray.

**Quinn: **De acuerdo Alison… ¿qué quieres contarnos?

**Chica: **No estoy muy segura de hacer lo correcto.

**Rachel: **Alison, es muy importante que nos cuentes todo lo que sepas _–dijo mirando a la chica a los ojos-_.

**Quinn: **¿Estabas en el lugar de los hechos?

**Chica: **Si, sufrí un pequeño desvanecimiento. Me llevaron al hospital, por eso no pude venir antes.

**Quinn: **Ajá, y… ¿viste quién disparó?

**Rachel: **¿Podrías describirlo?

**Chica: **Si. En realidad sé que fue Jack.

**Quinn: **¿Jack Collen? _–preguntó sorprendida por la contestación-._

**Chica: **Si, yo estaba allí con él.

**Rachel: **Espera… ¿conoces a Jack Collen?

**Chica: **Es muy amigo de mi hermano Peter.

**Quinn: **Peter…Peter Murray, ¿verdad? _–preguntaba a la vez que escribía en una libreta-_.

**Chica: **Así es.

**Rachel: **¿Conoces a los chicos que os acompañaban?

**Chica:** Ellos…ellos intentaban darme trabajo _–dijo sollozando-_. Mi hermano los buscó. Son amigos.

**Quinn: **Entonces conoces a los agresores.

**Chica: **Lo siento, no sé qué está pasando…yo no tenía ni idea…pero quiero que sepan que yo no tuve nada que ver. Mi hermano me obligó a ir.

**Rachel: **¿Dónde está tu hermano?

**Chica: **No sé…tal vez en un viejo local que Jack tiene alquilado para los trabajos. Se pasa allí las horas muertas.

**Quinn: **¿Sabrías decirnos la situación exacta del local?

**Chica: **No, pero puedo deciros cuál es su página web de contacto.

**Rachel: **¿Página web?

**Chica: **Allí es donde cuelgan videos para que la gente sepa a quién quiere contratar…no sé, es una página que mi hermano maneja.

**Quinn: **Está bien. Toma este ordenador y muéstranosla _–decía a la vez que daba a la chica un pequeño netbook-_.

Quinn miró a su compañera y Rachel recibió aquella mirada como si supiera qué le intentaba decir exactamente. Estaban a punto de hacer un gran descubrimiento. Formaban un buen equipo.

**Rachel: **Recuerda que es muy importante que nos digas todo lo que sepas _–insistía mirándola a los ojos-_.

**Chica: **No sé nada más, se lo prometo subinspectora. ¿Qué le pasará a mi hermano?

**Rachel: **Aún no sabemos muy bien a qué se dedica…cuando lo tengamos claro podremos saber si está implicado o no en el caso.

**Chica: **Por favor, no le hagan daño _–exclamó nerviosa-_.

**Quinn: **Puedes estar tranquila. No le va a pasar nada a tu hermano _–dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de la chica-_.

La chica introdujo la dirección de Internet en la que trabajaba su hermano y las chicas pudieron observar con detalle cada apartado de la misma.

**Quinn: **Está bien Alison. Ya puedes volver a casa. Tenemos suficiente con esto.

**Chica: **Gracias.

**Rachel: **Gracias a ti por tu colaboración.

La chica salió de la sala de interrogatorios dejando allí a las subinspectoras que seguían indagando por la página web. Ambas estaban concentradas en las novedades que tenían sobre sus manos. Tener esa prueba era mucho más de lo que habrían imaginado encontrar con un simple interrogatorio. Ahora si que estaban avanzando a paso agigantados.

**Quinn: **Rachel…esto es increíble. Mira esto… _-dijo mostrándole la pantalla a su compañera-_.

**Rachel: **Creo que tenemos algunas pruebas ya…deberíamos seguir avanzando hasta detener por completo toda esta red que se ha montado.

**Quinn: **Sí, supongo que es hora de pasar a la acción. Pero habrá que tenerlo todo controlado.

**Rachel:** Ya lo tenemos más que controlado.

**Quinn: **Quizá deberíamos llevar esta página a los de inteligencia…Ellos podrán sacar más cosas de este sitio.

**Rachel: **Haz lo que quieras. Yo ya tengo suficiente con saber que existe.

**Quinn: **Pero Rach… ¿y si a última hora borran la web y nos quedamos sin pruebas? Hay que ser prudentes.

**Rachel:** Tú ganas Quinn. Mándalo y veremos qué nos dicen.

En realidad Rachel pasaba de mandar nada a los de inteligencia, sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo….pero no se iba a poner a discutir con su compañera. Estaba claro que no coincidían en la forma de trabajar. Ella era más de acción; Quinn, sin embargo, se lo pensaba todo dos veces. Las dos subieron a su despacho para poder terminar el día de la mejor forma posible.

_Unas horas más tarde._

Justo faltaban unos pocos minutos para la hora de salida de las chicas, pero eso no quería decir que pudiesen dejar la comisaría pues aún debían de terminar de cerrar algunas cosas. El caso parecía ir avanzando y no podían dejarlo de lado. Alguien las interrumpía llamando a la puerta.

**Amanda:** Toc, toc…

**Rachel: **¿Si?

**Quinn: **Adelante, pase.

Una radiante Amanda llegaba al despacho con una cajita de bombones en la mano y un ramo de flores.

**Amanda:** Perdonen, ¿saben dónde se encuentra la mujer más guapa de este mundo?

_Flashback _

Minutos antes Amanda entraba en comisaría para buscar a Rachel y darle una sorpresa. Con una cajita de bombones en la mano y un ramo de flores en la otra irrumpía en las oficinas buscando alguna cara conocida, pero no la hallaba. Como de costumbre, Finn Hudson siempre estaba merodeando por allí y no pudo evitar ir a saludar a la chica. Amanda le caía bien, pues era la única persona que podía tener entretenida a Rachel para dejarle a Quinn sólo para él. Con ella era muy simpático, pues necesitaba ser su amigo aunque sólo fuese por interés.

**Finn: **¿Señorita Scott? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verle! _–dijo sonriendo-._

**Amanda:** Hola _–dijo también sonriendo y dándole dos besos al chico-._

**Finn:** ¿Qué la trae por comisaría? ¿Rachel quizá?

**Amanda:** Exacto. Chico listo. Venía a darle una sorpresa.

**Finn: **Si puedo ayudarla en algo…

**Amanda: **Pues sí, necesitaba hablar con Santana y Brittany antes de subir a buscar a Rachel a su despacho. ¿Sabes dónde pueden estar?

**Finn: **Pues puede que anden por las salas comunes. Espere, les doy un toque el teléfono y le digo. No tardo, espéreme aquí un segundo _–se alejaba hasta recepción para marcar un número de teléfono-_.

En ese momento Santana volvía de la sala central hacia las oficinas tras ver el planning de guardias que tenía previsto para la semana. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la veterinaria por aquel lugar. Se acercaba a ella examinando a fondo lo que la chica portaba en sus manos.

**Santana:** ¡Hey Mandy! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí con esas rosas tan preciosas? ¿No estarás pensando en regalarle eso a la enana? _–exclamaba en un perfecto español-._

**Amanda:** ¡SAN! Qué alegría verte _–daba dos besos a la latina-. _Estaba ahora mismo preguntando a ese tipo por vosotras _–señalaba al recepcionista-._

**Santana: **¿A Finnesa?

**Amanda: **Bueno, al novio de Quinn me refería.

**Santana:** Sí, es Finnesa. Lo llamo así cariñosamente_**–**__se rio-_. ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

**Amanda: **Pues que iba a avisaros por teléfono o algo así.

Finn ya se había percatado de la presencia de Santana, por lo que desistió en su búsqueda telefónica y prestaba mucha atención a la conversación que las chicas estaban teniendo en ese momento; aunque de poco le servía pues no entendía muy bien el idioma en el que se estaban hablando.

**Amanda:** ¿Y Britt?

**Santana:** ¿Mi Britt? Pues está librando. Le tocó guardia este fin de semana…Ya sabes qué mierda de horarios tenemos los policías de esta comisaría.

**Amanda:** Bueno, yo no es que tenga tampoco buenos horarios…_-se reía-._

**Santana: **Lo sé, sólo intentaba picarte un poquito. ¿Y bien? Dime, ¿qué necesitabas de nosotras antes de que se te mueran esas flores tan bonitas?

**Amanda:** ¡Ah! No era nada importante en sí. No sé si recuerdas que todos los veranos hacemos una barbacoa en mi casita de la sierra.

**Santana:** ¡Cómo lo voy a olvidar! Siempre lo pasamos de lujo allí.

**Amanda:** Pues quería preguntaros si podéis venir este fin de semana que viene.

**Santana:** ¿Éste ya?

**Amanda:** Sí, el del 20, 21 y 22.

**Santana:** Ok, lo apunto y vemos a ver si tenemos guardia.

**Amanda:** Necesitaría saberlo cuánto antes porque me gustaría invitar también a Quinn.

**Santana:** Pues entonces espero que sea a ella sola…

**Amanda:** ¿Algún problema con su novio?

**Santana:** No me cae demasiado bien, pero si tienes que invitarlo…

**Amanda:** No, tranquila. Rachel tampoco quiere que venga.

**Santana:** ¿Ah no?

**Amanda:** Al parecer el chico no va haciendo amigos _–se reía-. _Le diré que es una reunión de chicas.

**Santana:** Nadie querría ser amigo de esa bola de grasa.

**Amanda: **¿Entonces me dices algo después?

**Santana:** Bueno, tu novia tiene mucho que decir en esto…No sé si vamos a poder librar las cuatro a la vez.

**Amanda: **Por eso no te preocupes, Rach ya lo sabía desde el sábado pasado y creo que se lo iba a comentar a vuestro jefe.

**Santana:** Pues entonces lo que te diga Rachel hacemos.

**Amanda:** ¡Perfecto! Nos vemos entonces Santana _–se acercó de nuevo a dar dos besos a la latina-_.

**Santana:** ¡Mira que eres besucona Españolita!

**Amanda:** ¿Qué me has dicho? _–abrazándola por el cuello-._

**Santana:** Lo que has oído… _-reía, cogiéndole el brazo a la veterinaria-._

**Amanda: **Menos mal que sé que eres así de cruel, si no te habría partido la cara _–reía también-_.

**Santana:** ¡Uy! Mira cómo tiemblo…

**Amanda:** Un momento, ¿hablamos en español por algo en concreto?

**Santana:** Bueno, he pillado a la bola de grasa espiando nuestra conversación. Y como es tan tonto…sabía que no nos iba a entender.

**Amanda: **Buen truco. Es agradable poder hablar con alguien mi idioma; aquí nunca lo hago _–sonreía-_.

**Santana:** Pues la enana está poniendo su empeño en aprender. El otro día vino a pedirme una clase básica de español.

**Amanda: **Estupendo. Ya le preguntaré la lección _–entre risas-_.

Amanda dejaba a la latina en su lugar de trabajo para ir en búsqueda de su chica y poder darle la sorpresa. No tardo ni cinco minutos en aparecer por la puerta del despacho.

_Fin flashback _

**Amanda:** Perdonen, ¿saben dónde se encuentra la mujer más guapa de este mundo?

Rachel sonreía avergonzada al ver a Amanda, pero no dudó en levantarse para recibirla con un cálido beso en los labios. Quinn desde su mesa pudo ver toda la acción.

**Rachel: **Gracias. No tenías por qué hacer esto.

**Amanda:** Esto no es nada comparado con lo que te mereces morena…

**Rachel: **No sé qué decir… ¿nos vamos?

**Amanda: **Por supuesto. Pero no sin antes darle un par de besos a esta belleza que tienes como compañera.

Quinn se había quedado inmersa en sus pensamientos y no era consciente del resto de la conversación. Ver a Rachel tan contenta con esa chica le estaba matando lentamente. ¿Estaba celosa? Eso parecía… Aún no podía creerse que le gustase su compañera. Se estaba dando cuenta de que sentía algo más que simple atracción física. Quería todo de Rachel. Amanda sacó a la rubia de aquello que se movía por su cabeza.

**Amanda: **No te importará… ¿verdad Quinn?

**Quinn: **¿Qué es lo que no debe importarme? _–volviendo en sí-._

**Amanda: **Que te de un par de besos _–acercándose a Quinn y dejándole dos besos sentidos-._

**Quinn: **¡Ah no! Claro que no me importa.

**Amanda: **Y que te robe a la morena un ratito antes de lo previsto.

**Quinn: **No, claro que no… Que os divirtáis _–dijo a malagana mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa-_.

**Amanda: **Eres la compañera mas maja del mundo y también la más guapa ¿eh? Que yo me fijo… _-dijo señalando su ojo a la misma vez que lo guiñaba-._ Menos mal que estás con el tipejo ese… ¿Cómo se llamaba…?

**Quinn: **Finn, se llama Finn.

**Amanda: **Eso, que menos mal que estás saliendo con ese tal Finn. Si no me vería muy preocupada de que mi pequeña se viera cada día con tal belleza a su lado. No podría soportarlo.

**Quinn: **Tampoco es para tanto _–dijo ruborizándose-_. ¿Por qué te gusta tanto besar a la gente?

**Amanda: **Bueno, es una costumbre que cogí de mi madre. En España se dan muchos besos…

**Rachel:** Déjala ya Amanda. Nos íbamos, ¿no? _–interrumpía-_.

**Amanda: **Si, ya nos vamos. Pero espera un segundo, necesito preguntarle una cosa a tu compañera.

**Quinn:** Tú dirás.

**Amanda:** ¿Este fin de semana haces algo?

**Quinn:** De momento no tengo ningún plan.

**Amanda: **¿No tienes nada previsto con tu novio?

_-No sé qué le ha dado a ésta con Finn…será mejor que siga fingiendo que es mi novio por mi bien. Si quiero seguir viendo a Rachel no me queda más remedio-._

**Quinn: **No, es que a él también le gusta hacer cosas por su cuenta.

**Amanda: **¿En serio? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Quinn:** Sí, a veces va a visitar a sus padres y yo me suelo quedar por aquí. Ellos aún no saben nada sobre mí _–mentía-._

**Amanda:** En ese caso… ¡perfecto! Te iba a decir que vinieras con nosotras a una casita que tengo en la sierra.

**Quinn: **¿Con vosotras? _–fruncía el ceño-._

**Amanda:** Sí, vamos Britt, Santana, Rach y yo.

**Quinn:** ¿Celebramos algo?

**Amanda:** No, es una barbacoa que tengo por costumbre celebrar con las chicas. Y este año me gustaría que estuvieras tú también en ella.

**Quinn:** Bueno…si a Rachel no le importa…_-dirigió su mirada hacia la morena-_.

**Rachel: **¿A mí? ¿Por qué ha de importarme? Es su casa, puede invitar a quien quiera.

**Quinn:** Pero no me gustaría incomodaros…Vosotras vais en pareja…

**Amanda:** No pasa nada. Ese fin de semana también estará mi sobrino.

**Quinn:** ¿Tu sobrino?

**Amanda:** Sí, además, en éstas barbacoas se disfruta como amigas. Olvidamos el tema parejas.

_-No sé yo si me termina de convencer a mí este tema de la barbacoa…Pero no estaría mal poder seguir compartiendo horas con Rachel. Además, si le caigo bien a su novia…me invitarán a pasar más tiempo con ellas. Sí, creo que podría soportarlo siempre que Rachel no me ignore. Por probar…-._

**Rachel:** Amanda déjala. No quiere venir.

**Quinn:** Yo no he dicho que no quiera Rachel…sólo preguntaba por el tema de las parejas. Está bien, cuenta conmigo.

**Amanda: **¡Genial rubia! Tráete un bikini. Tengo piscina y no te gustaría la idea de que te pudiésemos tirar sin ropa de baño al agua.

**Quinn: **¿Tienes piscina? Wow, entonces lo pasaremos mejor de lo que pensaba.

**Amanda: **¿Acaso lo dudabas? _–reía-._ Nos vemos el fin de semana _–volvía a darle dos besos a la rubia efusivos y sonoros-_.

**Rachel:** Ciao Quinn.

**Quinn: **Adiós chicas.

_-Esta chica cada vez está más encima de Rachel. ¿Por qué Rachel? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Quiero estar contigo, pero no soy capaz de vencer ese miedo que me impide decírtelo-_.

A pocos minutos de salir las dos, Quinn se veía nuevamente interrumpida; esta vez por Santana, que la buscaba para poder organizar la vigilancia que les había tocado juntas.

**Santana: **¡Hey Fabray! El lunes nos toca guardia.

**Quinn:** Si, lo vi en el cuadrante.

**Santana: **Parece que quieren regalarnos una noche a solas _–dijo bromeando-_.

**Quinn: **Eso parece.

**Santana: **¿No tienes miedo?

**Quinn: **¿Debería? _–levantó una ceja-._

**Santana: **No sabes de lo que soy capaz Fabray _–sonrió maléficamente-_.

**Quinn: **Aún no lo sé, no.

**Santana:** Si lo supieras…no querrías compartir la guardia conmigo.

**Quinn: **Mira cómo tiemblo San _–simuló en sus manos un temblor-_.

**Santana:** Qué dura eres. No se puede bromear contigo.

**Quinn: **Si que se puede bromear. No exageres.

**Santana: **No exagero. Por cierto, como no sé si te veré antes… ¿pasas a recogerme?

**Quinn:** Mejor pasa a recogerme tú.

**Santana: **Mira que eres plasta Fabray.

**Quinn: **No…es sólo que por qué tengo que ser siempre yo la pringada…

**Santana: **Hey para el carro rubita…que pases a recogerme no es ningún trabajo duro. Simplemente no me apetecía conducir, con Britt siempre me toca a mí.

**Quinn: **Ya, pero yo aún no me he hecho a la ciudad…No sé si es buena idea San.

**Santana: **Esta bien…por esta vez te la paso, pero para la próxima te encargas tú de recoger el coche.

**Quinn: **Ok. Espero estar más preparada para la próxima.

Santana se iba a retirar del despacho cuando no pudo controlar su curiosidad por saber qué le pasaba a la rubia. Al parecer no tenía buena cara y empezaba a preocuparle. Ya eran demasiado amigas como para dejarla tirada. Se volvió y caminó hacia su amiga.

**Santana: **Oye… ¿te pasa algo? Tienes mala cara.

**Quinn: **No, no me pasa nada.

**Santana: **¿Seguro? Desde que llegué pareces tensa.

**Quinn: **Es sólo que Amanda me ha invitado a una barbacoa.

**Santana: **¿Estás así por esa estupidez?

**Quinn: **No sé si voy a ser capaz de soportarlo San _–le dijo sincera-_.

**Santana: **Joder, sólo es una barbacoa…Se supone que allí vamos a pasarlo bien. No tienes que preocuparte por nada más.

**Quinn: **No sé…Es que vais todas con vuestra pareja y yo voy a ir sola… _-titubeaba-._

**Santana:** Siento que no pueda venir Finn _–dijo seria-_.

**Quinn: **¿Le habéis dicho algo? _–preguntaba sorprendida-._

**Santana:** No, pensaba que Amanda te había contado… Espera, ¿no te ha dicho Amanda que sólo es una barbacoa para amigas?

**Quinn: **No.

**Santana:** Pues ni se te ocurra traer al idiota ése que tienes por mascota.

**Quinn: **No le iba a decir nada a Finn.

**Santana:** ¿Ah no? _–preguntó mientras fruncía su ceño-._

**Quinn: **Claro que no. La poca relación que tuviese con él se ha acabado.

**Santana:** Menos mal _–dejó sonar un suspiro-_.

**Quinn: **¿Pasa algo? ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

**Santana:** No, ya era hora de que dejaras de pasear al perro. Ya sabes que él y yo no congeniamos. No sabes lo feliz que me haces con esto Fabray.

**Quinn: **Me he dado cuenta de que sólo lo estaba utilizando.

**Santana:** Eso ya lo sabía. ¿Entonces qué es lo que te preocupa? Si no es Finn…

**Quinn: **Sólo era por el tema de las parejas. No quiero ser una sujeta velas, ya me entiendes. Me incomodaría estar allí y que todas estéis pendientes de vuestras chicas…No quiero sentirme desplazada.

**Santana:** ¿Eres tonta Fabray? ¿Tú realmente crees que te íbamos a dejar tirada?

**Quinn: **No lo sé.

**Santana: **Creo que te hemos demostrado ser buena gente. No deberías pensar esas cosas de nosotras. Mucho menos de Britt y de mí.

**Quinn: **No pienso nada malo de vosotras…

**Santana:** ¿Entonces? No te entiendo Quinn.

Tras muchos rodeos en la conversación, la rubia no podía contenerse más y dejó soltar por su boca dos frases de las que quizá se pudiese arrepentir toda su existencia. No es que fuese nada malo…pero estaba sincerándose con la persona menos discreta de toda Nueva York y tarde o temprano esas dos frases traerían repercusión en el futuro. No sabía si esa repercusión sería negativa o positiva, por eso tenía miedo.

**Quinn: **No, nada. Es por Rachel _–se sinceró con la latina-_.

**Santana: **¿Qué pasa ahora con Rachel, Fabray? _–levantó una ceja sin entender nada-._

**Quinn: **Que me gusta _–dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacía el suelo y se ruborizaba-_.

* * *

Os dejo un nuevo capítulo. A disfrutarlo!

Gracias por vuestros comentarios; siempre ayudan a seguir escribiendo esta historia. También agradecer y dar la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras.

Hago un llamamiento especial a msleaworshiper para que actualice De Bronx a Manhattan, que ya nos tiene tirándonos de los pelos jajajajjaa. Y de paso recomendar su historia ;).

A ver...Todo tiene un sentido en la trama: tanto el comportamiento de Quinn como el de Rachel. E incluso Amanda jugará un gran papel en la historia, será quien dará el equilibrio. Sólo os pido un poco de paciencia nuevamente...todo está por ver aún. La acción, el drama y demás (véase que me refiero a momentillos Faberry) están llegando. "No vendáis la piel del lobo antes de cazarlo" jajajajaja.

A partir de ahora habrá más acción.

**_"La creatividad es el resultado de un duro y sistemático trabajo". _Peter Drucker. **Así pues me gustaría saber vuestra opinión acerca de mi forma de escritura, pues bien sabido es por todos que no puedo gustar a todo el mundo. Sólo quiero saber si os está gustando la forma de relatar los hechos.

PD: Aún sigo trabajando en el tema de los tríos...Seguid dándo ideas que fomenten la creatividad al respecto. Jajajajaja.


	16. La piscina

_**La piscina**_

_Casa de vacaciones de Amanda. Viernes 20, 20:00 horas._

Tras un largo día de intenso y duro trabajo, Rachel había recogido sus cosas para pasar unos días en la casita de la sierra de Amanda. Se había llevado una pequeña maleta con lo básico: algunas camisetas, sus shorts más preciados y mucha ropa de baño. Sí, traer bikinis era lo más importante pues hacía mucho calor. Ya completamente preparada, andaba esperando la llegada de la chica. Ésta la miraba desde el coche y decidió bajar a ayudarla.

**Amanda:** ¡No puedo creer que vayas a traer todo lo que llevas dentro de esa maleta! _–caminó hacia ella sonriente-._

**Rachel:** Sólo he cogido lo necesario, de verdad _–dijo tan convencida-_.

**Amanda:** ¿No había una maleta más grande en tu casa? _–rio ironizando-._

**Rachel: **Amanda, te prometo que sólo he traído lo necesario.

**Amanda:** Joder, pues habrás metido medio armario. No veas cómo pesa la jodía _–intentaba meter la maleta de la morena en el maletero de su coche-_.

**Rachel:** No pesa tanto. No seas quejica.

**Amanda:** ¡Serás capulla! _–exclamó en español-_.

**Rachel:** ¿Cómo dices? No te entendí _–odiaba que Amanda utilizara el español tan frecuentemente-_.

**Amanda: **Ya sé que no me entendiste. Por eso lo dije en español _–reía-_.

En ese instante un niño, de unos seis años, sacaba su cabeza por la parte trasera del coche que comunicaba con el maletero. Era un niño bastante alto para su edad; tenía los ojos de color marrón clarito y el pelo de un castaño también bastante claro. Su piel, de color canela, se parecía a la de Rachel. Sus dientes perfectos y completamente blanquecinos sonreían ante la situación que se estaba generando entre su tía y su nueva "amiga". Él entendía perfectamente tanto el español como el inglés; tener doble nacionalidad le ayudó en este tema.

**Javier:** Mi tía te ha insultado en español Rachel _–seguía mostrando sus dientes a modo de sonrisa-._

**Rachel:** ¡Javier! ¡Hola! _–le dijo en español-. _No te había visto.

**Javier: **Será que soy demasiado pequeño para tu vista _–giró sus ojos-. _

**Amanda:** Relájate Javier. Ya está bien. Compórtate con Rachel, ¿ok? _–volvió a soltar en español-._

**Javier:** Ok tita. Ya paro.

**Amanda:** A ver si es verdad o al final tengo que castigarte.

**Rachel:** No me entero de nada… ¿Qué estáis diciendo de mí? ¿Me estás volviendo a insultar?_ –preguntó totalmente perdida-._

**Amanda:** Perdón Rach. Sólo le estaba regañando para que se porte bien.

**Javier:** Mi tía es una plasta. Se ha vuelto una estirada desde que está contigo _–se giraba y volvía a tomar asiento correctamente a la vez que conectaba su mp4 y se ponía unos auriculares para aislarse-_.

**Rachel:** Qué ricura de sobrino tienes _–dijo sonriente e irónica-._

**Amanda:** No sabes qué impertinente ha vuelto de España…_-suspiró-._

**Rachel:** ¿Algún problema con él?

**Amanda:** No. Todo está bien, tranquila. Vamos _–le señaló la puerta del coche invitándola a entrar-._

En realidad Amanda no se encontraba para nada bien. Hacía tres días que su sobrino había llegado a casa y se estaba comportando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Estaba insolente y muy pesado. Parecía no gustarle Rachel. Y el niño no iba a perder oportunidad para atacar contra la morena; mucho más cuando ésta no hacía más que ponérselo en bandeja.

**Rachel:** Parece que tenías razón con eso de que tu sobrino se aislaba del mundo…No hay más que verlo ahora _–señaló con la cabeza hacia la parte trasera del coche-_.

**Amanda: **Ya te dije. Las tecnologías de hoy día los hace completamente inútiles.

**Javier: **Os estoy escuchando _–dijo en voz alta para ser escuchado-._

Javier tensó el ambiente del coche. El niño no podía callarse; tenía ese poder de verborrea que caracterizaba también a Rachel. Decía lo que pensaba y eso era algo que a la morena le gustaba; pero no le gustaba tanto su presencia como debería hacerlo. Al parecer los dos no conectaban demasiado y esto era porque Rachel era un completo desastre con los niños; no sabía cómo tratarlos. Ya lo había comentado ella antes con Amanda, por eso la veterinaria estaba aún más pendiente de que no sucediera ningún enfrentamiento entre ambos. Ya en la casa, Rachel se adentraba para conocer cada recoveco de la misma.

**Amanda:** Adelante, estás en tu casa _–la invitó a pasar delante-_.

**Rachel:** Gracias _–dijo sonriendo mientras comenzaba a caminar despacio-._

La casita era bastante humilde, nada de una gran mansión ni un chalet de lujo; hay que tener en cuenta que era la antigua vivienda de los padres de la chica. Nada más entrar podías encontrar un pequeño "hall" decorado con unos preciosos cuadros con fotografías de España.

**Rachel:**Es preciosa Amanda.

**Amanda:** ¿Te gusta?

**Rachel:** Me encanta el color naranja que le has dado a las paredes.

**Amanda:** Eso deberías agradecérselo al pequeñajo. Él es el culpable de que el hall terminase de éste color.

**Rachel:** ¿Ah si? Pues tienes buen gusto Javier _–dijo dirigiéndose al niño-_.

**Javier:** Lo sé, por eso las pintamos de naranja. Me gusta el color naranja.

**Rachel: **¡Qué coincidencia! También es mi color preferido _–reía falsamente para intentar conectar con el niño, aunque estaba mintiendo-._

**Amanda:** ¡Anda! ¿Veis? Ya tenéis algo en común. No todo podía ser malo.

A ambos lados de la entrada, dos pequeñas puertas separaban el mismo de dos habitaciones. En la de la derecha, dormía el pequeño Javier; por eso era la habitación más pequeña y juvenil de la casa. Estaba ocupada por un armario y una cama de color azul y un pequeño escritorio, dónde el pequeño realizaba sus tareas de dibujo y dónde tenía una televisión conectada a varias videoconsolas. En la habitación de la izquierda, Amanda había colocado una cama matrimonial y una litera con dos camas; con una pequeña mesita y un perchero nada más. Era la habitación de invitados, por eso no tenía mucho más y carecía de armarios.

**Rachel:** ¿Ésta es nuestra habitación? _–dijo señalando la de la izquierda._

**Amanda:** No. Tengo más habitaciones al fondo. Aquí dormirán las chicas. Y en la otra Javi.

**Rachel: **¿Javi?

**Amanda:** Sí, a veces llamo así a mi sobrino. A él le gusta.

Las chicas seguían caminando y pasadas las habitaciones, se encontraba un gran salón. Un salón dotado de un gran sofá de ocho plazas que hacía esquina en un rincón del mismo. Por el resto del habitáculo había varios sillones más, que ayudaban a la comodidad de todos los posibles invitados. Al fondo y a la derecha, estaba situada una gran mesa con sus respectivas sillas; para las grandes comidas que solía dar Amanda en navidades para toda la familia. En la parte frontal del salón, un gran mueble recogía lo justo para poder pasar unos días de desconexión: una televisión, un reproductor de DVD´s, un equipo de música y una vitrina con muchas copas de decoración.

**Amanda:** Y éste es el salón. No hay mucho por ver _–se detenía en la estancia-_.

**Rachel:** Bueno, es bastante acogedor. Me gusta.

**Amanda:** Ésa de ahí es nuestra habitación _–señalaba con la cabeza al fondo a la izquierda-_.

**Rachel:** Ok.

Ambas entraban en la habitación y Rachel se quedaba sorprendida con lo grande que era ésta última. Tenía una cama matrimonial bastante grande y un armario enorme, junto a un pequeño mueble con más cajones.

**Rachel:** Es muy grande.

**Amanda:** Ten en cuenta que es la habitación de la dueña…Debe ser la más grande, ¿no crees? _–reía-_.

**Rachel: **Bueno, en proporción con el resto de la casa…creo que tu habitación es el triple de grande que las demás _–reía también-_.

**Amanda:** Aún no has visto la otra parte de la casa.

**Rachel:** ¿Aún hay más? _–preguntó sorprendida-._

**Amanda:** Claro. Por ese pasillo se va a la cocina y desde ahí se puede salir hacia la piscina _–dijo señalando el camino hacia la cocina-_.

**Rachel:** ¿Y el baño?

**Amanda:** Pues, cada habitación tiene el suyo propio. Más otro que hay justo al lado del salón y otro más en la piscina.

**Rachel:** No me había fijado en ese detalle.

**Amanda:** Bueno, pues te lo digo yo ahora _–se acercó para dar un beso en los labios a la morena-._

**Javier:** Siento interrumpir tita Amanda, pero tus amigas ya han llegado _–dijo el niño asomándose en la puerta de la habitación de su tía-_.

_Flashback_

Santana había quedado con las chicas en que las recogería en casa de Brittany, para ir todas en un mismo coche y así ahorrar en gasolina. Allí Quinn y Brittany esperaban ansiosas la llegada de la latina para emprender su viaje hacia la casa de verano de Amanda.

**Santana:** ¡No me jodas Britt! _–dijo negativa-._

**Brittany:** ¿Por qué no San? No puedo dejarlo solo…

**Santana: **No pienso subir a ese bicho gordo que tienes por gato en mi coche _–dijo señalando al minino-_.

**Brittany: **Vamos, San. No insultes al pequeño Lord Tubbington. Le ha dado por jugar con el mechero desde que dejó de fumar y quema cosas, ¿Y si me quema la casa?

**Quinn:** Britt, tu gato tiene serios problemas de adicción _–dijo bromeando-._

**Santana: **Por mí como si lo ingresa en un centro de desintoxicación. Odio a ese gato. Además, Tubbington no está invitado _–sentenció-_.

**Brittany: **Amanda adora a Tubbi. Si no dejas que venga no jugaré contigo a los médicos.

**Quinn: **Por favor, no quiero detalles _–interrumpió-_. San deja subir al gato…

**Santana: **Está bien. Coge al estúpido gato y súbelo al coche.

Quinn y Brittany ponían las maletas en el coche mientras San programaba el GPS que las llevaría hasta el lugar de encuentro. Brittany se subió de copiloto con el gato encima, mientras Quinn lo hacía en el asiento trasero.

**Santana:** ¿Por qué el gato tiene que ir delante encima de ti Britt?

**Brittany:** Si no va delante se marea _–dijo acariciando la cabecita de Tubbi-._

Santana suspiró resignada ante el comentario de su chica. Quinn, sin embargo, necesitaba cambiar el aire de la conversación; empezaba a desesperarse y sabía que la latina saltaría ante el comentario de Brittany.

**Quinn:** ¿Podéis poner algo de música? _–dijo interrumpiendo-._

Brittany saco de su bolso un disco mp3 con sus grandes éxitos. En el disco podían encontrarse canciones desde la conocidísima Britney Spears hasta canciones como "_My headband"_ y _"My Cup"_. Era lo que se conocía como un gran recopilatorio Brittany S. Pierce. Quinn al comprobar que con la música no llegaría a ninguna parte, decidió entablar conversación ignorando las pistas que se reproducían del CD.

**Santana: **No mires así rubia. Sé lo que estás pensando…Ya estoy acostumbrada a la música de Britt y si a mi chica le gusta…es la que se va a quedar puesta _–dijo mirando por el retrovisor-_.

Brittany mientras tarareaba a ritmo de la canción moviendo su cabeza al compás. Se estaba dejando llevar…

**Quinn:** San, ¿cuándo os vais a vivir juntas? ¿Qué vais a hacer con Tubbi?

**Brittany: **Tubbi se viene a vivir con nosotras; es de la familia.

**Santana: **Quinn no me hables del estúpido gato. No sé cómo lo voy a soportar; así que mejor cállate…Por cierto, ¿has pensado ya en un plan para conquistar a Berry? _–dijo riéndose con malicia y devolviéndole la jugada-._

**Quinn: **Joder San, era un secreto lo que hablamos.

**Santana: **Para mi chica no hay secretos. Puedes confiar en Britt.

**Brittany: **Quinnie, tranquila. Tubbi y yo no vamos a decir nada. Además, no hizo falta que San me contase nada…ya me di cuenta de cómo os gustabais desde hacía tiempo. Hacéis una linda pareja.

**Quinn: **¿Qué dices Brittany? _–exclamó sorprendida-. _De todas maneras, Rach está con Amanda ahora. No tengo ninguna posibilidad.

**Brittany:** Amanda puede estar con Rachel, pero ella te quiere a ti.

**Quinn: **¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

**Brittany: **No hay más que ver la forma en que te mira. Ni a Charlie miraba de esa manera…

**Santana:** ¡Basta ya con el tema! _–dijo alzando la voz, molesta-._ Quinn, enserio, tienes nuestro apoyo y te ayudaremos en lo que sea. Si hace falta…ataremos a la enana a tu cama _–dijo riéndose-._

**Quinn: **No es mala idea San _–soltó bromeando-._ Gracias por vuestro apoyo.

**Brittany:** No te rindas Q.

_Fin flashback_

Amanda salía a recibir a las chicas; Rachel le seguía de cerca junto a Javier. La veterinaria no pudo remediar fijarse en la presencia de Lord Tubbington que venía en brazos de la rubia. Tras ella, Quinn y Santana cargaban las maletas.

**Amanda: **¡Anda, si habéis traído al pequeñín! _–dijo sonriente-._

**Santana: **De pequeñín nada; ¡si parece que se ha comido una vaca! Es más grande que Berry _–decía entre risas-._

**Rachel:** Un respeto a tu superior.

**Santana:** No estamos de servicio. Así que te trato como me da la gana _–dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso en la cabeza-._

**Amanda:** Mira Javi, tienes un amiguito con quien jugar _–señalando al gato-._

**Javier:** Prefiero jugar con la rubia. Me gusta más _–sonrió señalando a Quinn-._

Amanda al escuchar la reacción de su sobrino, le pegó una colleja.

**Amanda: **¡Cállate niño!No sé a quién habrás salío…_-dijo en español-._

**Javier: **Mamá siempre dice que soy igualito a ti. Además, siempre me has dicho que te gustaban más las rubias _–contestaba también en español-_.

**Amanda:** Lo siento por lo de mi sobrino. Se llama Javier.

**Javier:** Para ti Javi _–dijo acercándose a Quinn para besarle en la mano-._ Sed bienvenidas a mi hogar bellas damas _–exclamó dirigiéndose a Santana y Britany-._

**Santana: **Ya me hubiese gustado a mí que los hombres que han pasado por mi vida fuesen la mitad de caballerosos que tú _–le dijo en español-_.

**Javier:** ¡Sabes hablar español! Joer tita, te fijaste en la más rara de todas…teniendo estos tres bombones delante. A cada cual más guapa e interesante…_-sonreía a las chicas-._

_-¡Me cago en el enano de mierda! ¿Por qué le caen bien todas menos yo?- pensó Rachel._

_Minutos más tarde, en el jardín de la casa._

**Quinn:** Así que tú eres Javier. ¡Qué grande estás para tener seis años! _–Acariciaba el pelo del niño-._

**Javier:** Lo sé _–sonreía al gesto de la chica-._

**Quinn:** Bueno, ¿y te gusta Nueva York?

**Javier:** Me gustan más Los Ángeles.

**Quinn:** ¿Los Ángeles? Yo antes vivía allí.

**Javier: **¿Y por qué has venido a esta ciudad? Los LAKERS son mucho mejor que los KNICKS.

**Quinn:** Bueno, para mí era algo más complicado que un simple equipo de basket.

**Javier:** ¿Un simple equipo?

**Quinn:** Me refería que la decisión de venir aquí fue algo más que por un equipo deportivo. Seré de los Lakers hasta la muerte _–sonreía al niño-._

**Javier:** Menos mal. Ya pensaba que ibas a ser como la enana esa que mi tía se ha echado…

**Quinn:** ¿No te cae bien Rach?

**Javier:** ¿Rach? Parece que estuvieras diciendo "rata" _–dijo ésta última frase en español-._

**Quinn:** ¿Rata? _–intentó pronunciar-._

**Javier:** Sí, es una forma cariñosa de llamar en español a las que tienen por nombre Rachel. Ya sabes, costumbre _–reía ante su ocurrencia-_.

**Quinn:** Oh, quizá deberíamos llamar así a Rachel, ¿no? No suena tan mal…

**Javier: **Uy, sí deberíamos llamarla así.

Desde la parte trasera del jardín se oía a Amanda gritar que la cena estaba lista. Sin dudar, Quinn cogió al pequeño de la mano y se fueron juntos hasta el lugar citado dónde ya se encontraban las demás. Amanda, no podía creer que su ahijado estuviese tan relajado y que hubiese conectado con Quinn; incluso venía con ella de la mano…La veterinaria sonreía al ver que su sobrino podía regalarles un fin de semana completamente tranquilo.

**Santana:** ¿De qué hablabais en el porche? _–preguntó la latina mirando a Quinn-._

**Quinn:** De nuestras cosas San.

**Javier:** ¿Sabéis? Quinn es de los LAKERS _–dijo emocionado-_.

**Amanda:** ¿Ah si? Mira, ya tienes con quién ver los partidos de basket.

**Quinn: **Lo haría encantada _–sonreía a la vez que volvía a tocar el pelo del niño-._

_-¡Mierda! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes a mí? A ese niño le gusta el baloncesto y los Lakers, podría haber conectado con él igual que lo ha hecho Quinn. Qué idiota. Ahora parece quererla a ella más que mí- pensó Rachel triste._

**Brittany: **Podríamos jugar a baloncesto mañana.

**Amanda:** Como queráis. En el porche hay una canasta por si queréis echar unos tiros. Aunque con el sol que está haciendo estos días…casi mejor lo dedicamos a la piscina.

**Rachel:** Bueno, quizá podamos echar unos tiros antes de la piscina, ¿no Javier? _–intentó conectar con el niño-._

**Javier:** ¿Sabes jugar a basket? Aunque si yo voy con Quinn...alguien tendrá que jugar con la otra rubia.

La cena transcurrió amena y tranquila, entre risas. Todas estuvieron compartiendo anécdotas sobre sus vidas y sus trabajos. Decidieron irse temprano a dormir, pues estaban cansadas tras el largo día de trabajo. Amanda y Rachel compartieron la habitación más grande; Javier utilizó la suya y las otras tres chicas se acomodaron en la habitación de invitados, frente a la del niño.

_Sábado 21, 12:00 horas._

Un nuevo día amanecía en la casa de vacaciones de Amanda y todos habían desayunado los famosos gofres que Rachel solía preparar en su casa. A Javier le había encantado el desayuno, pero no era suficiente para que la morena terminara de convencerle. Brittany se había puesto hasta las cejas de chocolate literalmente; cuánto le encantaba guarrear como un niño pequeño con aquellas comidas matutinas. El resto, habían disfrutado de la buena cocina de Rachel, sin más.

**Quinn: **Al parecer te ha gustado el desayuno granunja _–cogía al niño por los brazos e intentaba ponerlo nervioso haciéndole cosquillas-_.

**Javier:** Basta. Basta. BASTA Quinn. Por favor…

**Quinn:** ¿Debería parar? _–exclamó sonriente y con las cejas levantadas-._

**Javier:** Claro, no puedo soportarlo… _-el niño se reía-._

**Quinn:** Está bien mocoso _–le decía ya cariñosamente, pues habían conectado-_, ¿qué te apetece hacer esta mañana?

**Javier:** ¿Jugar a basket?

**Quinn:** Acabamos de desayunar…no creo que sea buena idea.

**Javier:** Pues entonces juguemos con mi Play3.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué juegos tienes?

**Javier:** Muchos. Tengo uno que es alucinante. Es el DC Universe Online y puedes hacerte tu propio súper héroe y ayudar a Batman, Superman y Wonder Woman con sus misiones. Bueno, eso si eres bueno…si eres malo, pues al revés.

**Quinn:** ¡Wow! Menudos juegos inventan ahora…y yo que me quedé en el Tomb Raider del año de la polca.

**Javier:** También lo tengo. Si quieres…

En ese momento una emocionada Brittany interrumpía la conversación para intentar agregarse a ellos.

**Brittany:** ¿He oído DC Universe?

**Javier:** Si, ¿te gusta? _–preguntó a la otra rubia-._

**Brittany:** ¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Me encanta tío! Es alucinante ese juego. Yo ya he llegado al nivel treinta.

**Javier:** ¿Tienes el juego? ¡Genial! Vamos a jugar un rato a mi habitación. O mejor, vamos a llevarnos la videoconsola al salón y así lo vemos más grande todo.

Quinn no quería interrumpir sus conversaciones sobre aquel juego; estaba claro que Brittany era mucho mejor compañera que ella para entretener al pequeño con la videoconsola. Aprovechando el momento, se excuso para salir a la piscina con el resto de las chicas.

**Quinn:** Chicos, creo que será mejor que os quedéis vosotros con la videoconsola. A mí no se me da nada bien…Quizá después jugamos todos a basket, ¿ok? Mientras voy a leer un poco en la piscina.

**Javier:** Jo, Quinn…Yo quiero que te quedes _–dijo poniendo cara triste-_.

**Quinn:** Lo vas a pasar bien con Britt, te lo aseguro.

**Javier:** Ya lo sé, ella me cae bien. Pero también me gustas tú _–el niño no se decidía-_.

**Quinn:** Mira, pequeño, voy a estar ahí fuera. Te prometo que después jugamos un rato juntos. Ahora voy a la piscina a tomar un poco el sol.

**Javier:** Vale. Está bien…Me quedaré con Britt entonces.

**Brittany:** ¡Guay! Vamos que te enseñe mi personaje. Verás que chulada de tía rubia me he confeccionado.

_Horas más tarde…_

Quinn había conseguido relajarse en una hamaca de plástico que le había prestado Amanda para que pudiese leer relajadamente mientras tomaba el sol. La piscina era bastante grande, acorde con la amplitud del lugar. A la izquierda quedaba el pequeño aseo con ducha que tenía la veterinaria preparado para no tener que entrar mojados a la casa a la salida de la piscina. En la parte derecha, un pequeño habitáculo servía de almacén y dónde, además, tenía los refrigeradores para la bebida. Un poco más delante de la pequeña habitación, había colocado estratégicamente una barbacoa y un horno para poder realizar sus comidas desde ahí; y también tenía lo necesario para lavar los platos. Amanda tenía todo amoldado a su modalidad de vida fiestera; era para lo que utilizaba esa casa.

**Santana:** Rubia, ¿qué lees?

**Quinn:** Nada en particular. Disfrutaba del sol.

**Santana: **¿Y ese libro? _–señaló el libro que tenía ella entre manos-._

**Quinn: **Me recomendaron leer "Juegos de Tronos" _–mostró la portada a su amiga-_, pero la verdad es que estoy en todo menos en eso…

**Santana:** ¿No te gusta? ¡Pero si es una gran historia! Bueno, yo no me lo he leído, pero me han dicho que la serie de televisión es muy fiel a los libros _–tomaba asiento junto a ella-_.

**Quinn:** Me gustan otro tipo de novelas, pero bueno. Me lo regalaron y no me gusta dejar ningún libro sin leer.

**Santana:** Así que eres mucho más profunda para la lectura.

**Quinn:** Supongo _–reía-_.

**Santana: **¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan distraída? ¿Es por Rach?

**Quinn: **Shhh ¡San! No hables tan fuerte, nos pueden oír _–le dijo en voz baja-_.

**Santana: **Y qué más da Fabray…

En ese instante Rachel hacía una aparición casi estelar en la piscina. Había estado preparando las cosas para la comida y no había tenido tiempo pasar salir a tomar el sol. Pero le daba igual, no le importaba el sol, pues bastante calor estaba pasando ya…Le apetecía tomar un baño y entonces se quedó en bikini ante la atenta mirada del resto de las chicas. Era un minúsculo bikini de color negro, que dejaba ver un tatuaje en su cadera. Amanda no pudo resistirse a piropearla en un basto y ordinario español, como si de un albañil se tratase. La morena se acercaba, ya en ropa de baño, hacía las chicas interrumpiendo así la conversación entre ambas.

_-Maldita Berry, siempre aparece en los momentos más oportunos…A este paso no sé cuándo voy a poder hablar con Quinn del tema Rachel-._

**Rachel:** Chicas, ¿os apetece tomar un baño?

Quinn se quedaba boquiabierta con el cuerpo que le estaba cobijando del sol en ese instante. Podía notar las perfectas y musculosas piernas de su compañera nuevamente; como aquél día de la fiesta o como el día del reto de defensa personal. Empezó a sentir mucho más calor de lo habitual; su mente no paraba de funcionar a mil por hora. No pudo resistirse a escanear a la morena de abajo hacia arriba, fijándose detalladamente en el minúsculo bikini negro que Rachel había escogido para la ocasión.

**Santana:** Ahora vamos Rachel. Ve tú metiéndote en el agua.

Quinn aún seguía con la vista clavada en la morena, viendo cómo ésta se lanzaba al agua. Ver a su compañera mojada era lo más sexy que había podido ver en su vida.

**Santana: **Deja de mirarla tan descaradamente. La vas a desgastar _–dijo bromeando-_.

**Quinn: **Es perfecta. Creo que voy a añadir una nueva fantasía a mi lista.

**Santana:** Si te contara todas las mías…podría tirarme todo el día. Lo que necesitas es un buen baño de agua fría. No quiero saber qué se te pasa exactamente por la cabeza, y mucho menos si está Berry de por medio _–bromeó de nuevo-_.

**Rachel:** Dejaros la conversación y venid al agua conmigo _–gritó desde la piscina-._

**Santana: **Rubia, tu hembra te reclama. Yo voy a ayudar a Amanda con la comida _–le guiñó un ojo-._

Quinn se levantaba de la hamaca para acudir a la desesperada llamada de su compañera. Rachel vio cómo la chica se estaba desvistiendo los short y la camisa que llevaba puesta, dejando ver su tonificado cuerpo y un bikini de color fucsia. Quinn notó la mirada penetrante de la morena y sonrió al verla. Rachel notó que estaba quedándose embobada ante la figura de su compañera y retiró rápidamente su mirada, esperando que ésta no se diese cuenta. La rubia con un perfecto salto se lanzó a la piscina de cabeza, llegando en pocos segundos al lugar en el que se encontraba la morena.

**Rachel:** Aparte de maestra de cinturón negro… ¿eres nadadora? _–dijo observando cómo las gotitas de agua caían por el rosto mojado de la rubia-._

**Quinn:** Soy lo que tú quieras que sea, Rach. Pero aún no sabes muchas cosas de mí _–dijo coqueteando-._

**Rachel:** Eso es evidente _–observó la herida de bala-. _Eres una caja de sorpresas Fabray _–dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior-._

Quinn ante ese gesto sintió el impulso de besarla. No podía evitarlo. Cuando estaba a escasos milímetros de ella le susurró cerca de sus labios.

**Quinn: **Pues tendrás que descubrirlo, subinspectora Berry _–dijo con tono sensual-._

Rachel se quedó incrédula ante la actitud y las palabras de la rubia y decidió dejarse llevar. Cuando estuvo a punto de besar sus labios, sintió cómo una ola de agua llegaba hasta ellas haciéndolas que se separasen. Javier se había tirado a la piscina en forma de "bomba" cerca de ellas.

**Javier: **Si vais a jugar a ahogar a Rachel me apunto _–se reía mientras nadaba rápido para engancharse a la espalda de la morena como un mono-._

**Quinn:** Vale _–dijo cogiendo a Rachel por delante y ayudando al niño para hundirla-_.

Brittany corrió rápido a la piscina para ayudar a Rachel, pues ésta jugaba con desventaja. Ella se encargó de desenganchar a Javier de la espalda de la morena, mientras que Quinn se enganchaba al cuerpo de su compañera para hundirla de nuevo. Aunque el propósito de ambas era el de mantener el acercamiento con el cuerpo de la otra.

Rachel ante el contacto de la rubia sentía como una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo; era algo que nunca antes había sentido. Sus cuerpos parecían atraerse el uno al otro.

_-¿Me ha intentado besar? ¿Qué habrá intentado hacer conmigo? Juraría que estaba coqueteando conmigo. Ay, Dios, me estoy volviendo loca. Ya estoy imaginándome cosas raras…Mi compañera hetero interesada por mí…si, claro -pensaba Rachel-._

**Quinn:** Todavía me debes una cena _–le dijo al oído, haciendo que el cuerpo de Rachel se tensara de nuevo-._

_-Qué inoportuno este niño. Estuve tan cerca de besarla…-._

Quinn sabía el efecto que ella producía en su compañera. El cuerpo de ésta la delataba continuamente; jugaba con esa ventaja. Era el momento de aprovecharse.

**Rachel: **No me olvido _–dijo tartamudeando al quedarse sin habla-. _Pensaba que no querías cenar conmigo. Que no te interesaba…

**Quinn: **Yo cumplo siempre con mis promesas.

**Rachel:** ¿Qué promesas?

**Quinn: **Tú me debes una cena. Y yo tampoco olvido que te debo un beso.

**Rachel **_–blanca ante la contestación de su compañera-_**: **Quinn, lo del beso era una coña _–mentía-_.

**Quinn: **Eso ya lo veremos…

Amanda salió al jardín para gritar que la comida estaba lista; captó la atención de todos los que allí se encontraban. Los cuatro salieron de la piscina para disfrutar de una comida típica española que Amanda había preparado para sorprender a sus invitados; una paella typical spanish.

La comida se alargó hasta la hora de la cena, pues las chicas no habían podido parar de beber y charlar fluidamente. Las bebidas no paraban de caer. Amanda iba tan sumamente borracha que hablaba en "spanglish", menos mal que Santana podía traducir a pesar de la escasa vocalización de la veterinaria. Habían congeniado estupendamente y gozaban de una buena sobremesa. Javier se retiró a dormir pronto, pues la conversación le aburría y las chicas tampoco le hacían mucho caso.

**Amanda:** Voy a proponeros un brindis _–golpeaba con un tenedor en la copa-_.

**Todas:** Ok.

**Amanda:** Empiezo yo que pa´ eso es mi casa _–decía en español-_. Po EH-PA-ÑÑÑÑA, po el VI-NO _–señaló su copa- _y porrrrrrrrrr la MUJERE´ _-dijo señalando con su brazo a las presentes simulando un pase torero-._

**Santana: **Aquí la mata bichos ha querido decir que comenzaba ella el brindis porque era su casa. Por España y por las orgías que nos vamos a montar entre todas _–repite el gesto torero de Amanda, concentrada y sonriente-._

Amanda y Santana estallaron en una gran carcajada que contagió al resto. Las demás creyéndose la traducción oficial de la latina, decidieron chocar sus copas.

**Todas:** Chin-Chin.

**Brittany:** ¡Yo me apunto! _–dijo emocionada-._

Rachel y Quinn se miraban un poco extrañadas. Ninguna se fiaba de la traducción de su amiga y sabían que había manipulado el mensaje. Aun así, a Amanda parecía no importarle.

**Quinn:** Definitivamente tengo que aprender español _–dijo todo lo seria que podía debido a su embriaguez-_.

**Amanda:** Yo te enseño cuando quieras guapa _–se acercaba a ella sonriendo-_.

**Rachel: **Mejor que te enseñe Santana _–apartaba a Amanda de Quinn con la mano-._

Rachel se sentía celosa por cómo Amanda había conectado con Quinn. Al parecer se llevaban "demasiado" bien. Lo que más le sorprendió en ese momento era que los celos no los sentía por el acercamiento que Amanda había tenido hacía Quinn, sino por el hecho de que la rubia se interesase por otra persona que no fuese ella misma. La morena no quiso darle importancia a esa reacción, pues pensaba que era causa del alcohol.

Al cabo de unas horas, el alcohol empezaba a pasar factura en las chicas pero fue Quinn la que se marchó a descansar la primera, pues se encontraba un poco mareada. En la habitación, la rubia se tiró sobre la primera cama que se encontró a su paso; era la cama más grande.

_Quince minutos más tarde_

Quinn, aún despierta, notó cómo unos pasos se acercaban a la habitación en la que se encontraba. Muy lentamente se abrió la puerta.

**Quinn:** ¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo?

Sin mediar palabra la morena se acercó con la mirada fija en la rubia y con un rápido movimiento se tumbó sobre ella.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué haces Rachel? _–preguntó sorprendida-._

**Rachel:** Lo que debería haber hecho hace tiempo _–sentenció-_.

Rachel muy decidida atacó los labios de la rubia. Era un beso desgarrador, de esos que quitan el aliento. Sus lenguas se buscaban con fuerza y se movían con la rapidez que pedía la situación. Quinn no podía dejar de mordisquear el labio inferior sensual de Rachel. Cómo le encantaban esos dulces labios. Fue Quinn quien después se dejó llevar por la pasión incontrolable de su compañera. La morena empezó a besar y a morder el cuello de la rubia mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de la camiseta de ésta. Rachel al notar que Quinn no llevaba sujetador, decidió agarrar su pecho con fuerza mientras le devoraba la boca.

**Quinn**: Mmnn _–dijo sorprendida por la pasión de la morena-._

**Rachel:** Te deseo tanto Quinn _–dijo mientras le quitaba la camiseta-._

Rachel abandonó los labios de la rubia para dirigirse a los pechos, que ahora tenía al descubierto. Los mordió y los besó con urgencia logrando que la rubia no pudiera reprimirse el placer y que soltara un gran gemido.

**Quinn: **Nos van a oír Rachel _–dijo entre suspiros-._

**Rachel: **Shhh no hables.

Quinn consiguió quitarle la camiseta a la morena dejándola solo con el sujetador. Rachel volvió a subir a los labios de la rubia para seguir con la batalla de besos. Mientras se besaban intensamente, Quinn aprovechó para quitarle el sujetador y dejar los pechos de la morena al descubierto. Cuando Rachel bajó su mano hacia el pantalón de la rubia…

**Santana**: Quinn… Quinn… ¡despierta!

Una Quinn agitada se incorporaba en la cama excitada y con la respiración entrecortada.

**Quinn:** ¡Mierda! ¿Y Rachel? _–preguntó confusa-._

**Santana:** ¿Rachel? Así que es eso… Y yo que pensaba que con esos gritos y esa respiración tenías una pesadilla y resulta que te lo estabas montando con Berry _–dijo riéndose-._

**Quinn**: ¡No te rías San! ¿Qué quieres? _–dijo cabreada por la interrupción-._

**Santana:** Pues muy simple princesita, Britt y yo queremos dormir.

**Quinn:** ¿Y qué te lo impide? ¿Para eso me despiertas?

**Santana:** Me impide que estés en la cama grande; justo en la que dormimos mi mujer y yo. Aunque sabiendo que te lo estabas montando en sueños con la enana… ya me da reparo dormir ahí _–dijo bromeando-._

**Quinn:** ¿Ya vale no? Toda tuya la cama _–dijo molesta-. _Me voy a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

**Santana:** Buenas noches rubita _–le dijo quiñándole un ojo-._

Quinn salió de la habitación un tanto alterada aún por el sueño; la casa ya estaba en completo silencio y a oscuras, aunque divisó a lo lejos una luz en la sala de estar. Al llegar se sorprendió al ver a una chica recostada en el sofá leyendo un libro.

**Quinn:** ¿No puedes dormir? _–dijo con una gran sonrisa-._

**Amanda:** ¡Me asustaste! _–levantó la mirada del libro_-.

**Quinn:** Lo siento no pretendía hacerlo.

**Amanda:** No pasa nada, me gusta leer un rato antes de dormir. Me ayuda a relajarme_ –dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa-._

**Quinn:** ¿Qué lees? Si no es indiscreción _–dijo mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones-._

**Amanda:** Un libro que me regaló mi amiga Carmen desde España. "100 maneras de cocinar Bacalao"; me ha dicho que es el mejor libro de la historia.

_-La madre que la… y yo que pensaba que leía cosas más profundas-._

**Quinn:** Parece interesante _–dijo fingiendo interés-._

**Amanda:** No está tan mal, pero normalmente suelo leer otro tipo de lectura -_señaló la enorme estantería de libros que tenía delante-._

Quinn se levantó del sillón para acercarse a la estantería. Sentía la enorme necesidad de conocer un poco más a la persona que había cautivado a Rachel. La mayoría de los libros trataban sobre animales, anatomía y medicina, aunque los que más le llamó la atención a la rubia fueron otros títulos como _"Cumbres borrascosas"_ de Emily Brontë, _"Crimen y castigo"_ de Fedor Dostoievski y _"Orgullo y Prejuicio"_ de Jane Austen. También se podían ver algunos libros de la escritora Isabel Allende y de la española Matilde Asensi; los cuales no pudo entender por el idioma. Quinn se sorprendió por el gusto que tenía la veterinaria por los libros. Cada vez entendía más a Rachel. La rubia se dio cuenta de que tenía cosas en común con Amanda, como lo era el gusto por la lectura. Ella amaba leer; fue su mayor refugio después de lo ocurrido en Los Ángeles.

**Amanda:** ¿Te gusta alguno? _–dijo viendo que la rubia se había quedado pensativa-._

**Quinn:** Me encantan tus libros. Algunos los he leído ya, parece que tenemos los mismos gustos literarios _–dijo acercándose al sillón nuevamente-._

**Amanda:** Es bueno saberlo. Así podré comentar con alguien sobre ellos. A Rachel no le va mucho eso de leer; ella prefiere la música.

**Quinn:** La música está bien, pero donde se ponga un buen libro…

**Amanda:** Si quieres te presto alguno de los que tengo _–sonrió-._

**Quinn:** Te tomaré la palabra aunque ahora estoy liada con el trabajo y no me queda mucho tiempo libre para leer _–dijo agradecida-._

**Amanda:** Rachel me comentó que estáis muy liadas, aunque sobra decirte que puedes venir a mi casa o pedirme lo que sea. Me caes muy bien. Mi trabajo me impide tener una vida social en condiciones y vosotras me habéis acogido con los brazos abiertos.

_-Encima de guapa y simpática es buena gente. No encuentro ningún motivo para odiarla. Es lógico que Rachel se enamorara tan rápido; quién no lo haría con esa sonrisa. Me siento hasta mal por querer quitarle a Rachel-._

**Quinn:** Gracias… Aquí tienes una amiga para lo que quieras, puedes contar conmigo pase lo que pase _–dijo sinceramente-._

**Amanda: **Gracias a ti preciosa, ahora entiendo el por qué Rachel habla tanto de ti.

**Quinn:** ¿De mi? _–preguntó sorprendida-._

**Amanda: **Dice que eres una gran compañera y que te preocupas por los demás; que estas ahí para cuando te necesiten y, así, un largo etcétera. En resumen, que eres maravillosa.

**Quinn:** ¡Exagerada! _-dijo sin creérselo-._

**Amanda:** Para nada. Yo lo he podido descubrir hoy y tiene mucha razón.

**Quinn: **Tú también eres increíble.

**Amanda:** También me he fijado en cómo te mira; con tanta admiración. Su mirada se ilumina al verte y al escucharte. Créeme, a mi no me mira así.

**Quinn:** No me he dado cuenta de eso…

**Amanda:** Es más siento celos cuando lo hace, pero es algo que ya sabía cuando la conocí. Sé que le gustas y tendré que aprender a vivir con eso.

Quinn se quedó en silencio procesando toda la información que le había confesado Amanda. No entendía muy bien que es lo que le quiso decir con ésas últimas palabras.

**Quinn:** Pero ella te ha elegido a ti.

**Amanda:** Tranquila, que todo está bien _–dijo sincera-._

Amanda cerró su libro y se acercó a Quinn depositando un beso en su mejilla.

**Amanda:** Buenas noches Quinn.

**Quinn:** Buenas noches _–reaccionando ante el contacto-._

* * *

De nuevo agradecerles a todas por sus comentarios y por las molestias que se tomaron en contestar a mis dudas. A los que no puedo contestar vía privada mil gracias también por tomarse la molestia de escribirme unas palabras; me gusta saber vuestras opiniones y, sobre todo, que os esté gustando tanto la trama.

No va a haber trío, no se asusten. Y la trama policial cada vez se hace más presente, pues nos acercamos al operativo clave.

Hoy, con el final de este capítulo, quería homenajear a mi hermana mayor (Klavier) porque sí; porque su historia "Luces y Sombras" ha sido la culpable de que hoy esté yo aquí escribiendo todo esto... _"Bacalao al pil pil"_ jajajajaj, grandes recuerdos. Por eso, este capítulo va por ti hermana. Espero que te haya gustado jajajajja. Igual luego me matas...pero tuve que correr el riesgo ;)

Ya de paso...os voy a recomendar el fic _**"Guardaré mi libertad"** _de **Klavier** para quien no lo haya empezado a leer todavía. Quinn es azafata de vuelo...no digo más jajjaajjaja. La historia está narrada en primera persona por la rubia y merece la pena leerlo; es genial :)

Por lo demás, el lunes nos volvemos a leer con un nuevo capítulo que se titula _**"Besos"**_...No digo más jajajajjaja.

Os espero a todas/os y cada una/o de vosotras/os!

Un besazo muy grande :).

DiLea


	17. Besos

_**Pequeño inciso:**_ Tras ver que mucha gente me ha pedido caras para ponerles a algunos personajes secundarios que empiezan a meterse más de lo esperado en la trama...les dejo los nombres de las personas en las que había pensado. Hasta el momento les dejo los que han aparecido; conforme vayan integrandose otros os iré informando.

**Andy:** Gregory Smith

**Roger:** Hayden Christensen

**Amber: **Rachel Shelley

**Lara: **Kate French

**Peter Murray:** Idris Elba

**Jack Collen: **Julian McMahon

_**Besos**_

_Nueva York, lunes 23, 21:00 horas._

Santana había preparado las cosas para salir a patrullar. Esa noche prometía, pues al parecer las cosas estaban un poco más relajadas y eso iba a hacer que pudiesen pasar una noche tranquila. Cogió el coche y se dirigió a recoger a Quinn; la chica había estado esperando unos minutos en la calle, pues no le gustaba hacer esperar a la gente.

**Santana: **Buenas noches señorita Fabray. ¿Cómo está después de su descansado día? _–le dijo a través de la ventanilla abierta-._

**Quinn:** En verdad no he descansado mucho_… -dijo mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto-._

**Santana: **¿Y eso?

**Quinn: **Tenía cosas en las que pensar.

**Santana: **¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?

**Quinn: **Cosas San, cosas.

**Santana:** Pero… ¿puedes decirme qué cosas son esas?

**Quinn:** Es algo personal.

**Santana: **¿Y?

**Quinn: **¿Y…qué?

**Santana: **Que somos amigas, puedes contarme lo que sea.

**Quinn: **Ya, pero es algo muy personal… No creo que deba contarlo a nadie.

**Santana: **Mira haz lo que quieras, pero si está relacionado con Berry deberías desahogarte. No es bueno guardárselo todo para una misma.

_-Esta Quinn parece inútil a veces. Si ya me dijo la semana pasada que le gustaba Rachel…no sé de qué se esconde ahora...Yo ya sabía que mi gaydar estaba totalmente en forma. Nada se me pasa si de lesbianas se trata. Bueno, habrá que tener paciencia…la chica parece tímida-_.

**Quinn: **Rachel… ella… ella me tiene descentrada _–dijo nerviosa-_.

**Santana:** ¿Cuánto de descentrada Quinn?

**Quinn: **Mucho. Pero también está Amanda…y no quisiera hacerle daño…No sé. Estoy hecha un lío _–suspiró-_.

**Santana: **Es normal que estés hecha un lío; todas pasamos por esa etapa.

**Quinn: **¿Etapa?

**Santana:** Bueno, dicen que el reconocimiento de la homosexualidad se hace por etapas…aunque yo no creo mucho en eso, pero sí que es verdad que todos empezamos teniendo la cabeza hecha un lío.

**Quinn: **Ajá _–hizo un movimiento en la cabeza para que su amiga prosiguiera-_.

**Santana: **Yo la tenía…mira lo que me ha costado dar el paso con Britt…

**Quinn:** Pero tú tenías claro que ella te gustaba.

**Santana:** Mira Fabray, yo no tenía nada claro…Es más, me daba vergüenza reconocerlo. Pero mírame ahora, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo.

**Quinn: **Lo sé San…pero no es lo mismo.

**Santana: **¿Cómo que no?

**Quinn: **El problema no está en que sea una mujer, San. Es algo raro. No sé si me entiendes.

**Santana: **Ya claro…ahora me dirás que te gustan los tíos y Rachel, ¿no? Es la típica excusa barata que nos inventamos todas al principio. Pero… ¿sabes qué? Eres muy gay rubia, te lo noto. Tengo un buen gaydar.

**Quinn:** ¿Un qué? _–preguntó riendo-._

**Santana:** Gaydar Quinn. Se dice que todas tenemos como un sexto sentido para captar quienes "entienden" como nosotras… Y eso es como un radar gay, por eso se le llama gaydar.

**Quinn:** Gaydar, entender…Uff _–suspiró-_.

_-Viene ahora a decirme ésta lo que es un Gaydar… Si yo te contara San con todas las mujeres con las que he estado…-._

**Santana: **Empieza por aclarar tu mente Quinn. Deberías dejar de pensar en Amanda y hacerlo más por ti. A veces, hay que ser egoísta _–le aconsejaba sincera-_.

**Quinn:** Amanda me cae bien y no quiero hacerle daño.

**Santana:** Es inevitable que salga dañada una de las tres. Además, Rach es tu compañera y sé que está colada por ti.

**Quinn: **No digas tonterías, Rachel no está colada por mi.

**Santana: **¡Oh! Si que lo está.

**Quinn: **No lo está.

**Santana: **No digas gilipolleces Fabray. Soy su amiga y sé que le gustas _–se alteró-_.

**Quinn: **Le gusta Amanda, aunque ella piense lo contrario.

**Santana: **¿Quién piensa lo contrario? ¿Rachel?

**Quinn: **No, Amanda. Me lo confesó la otra noche en su casa.

**Santana: **¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

**Quinn:** Que Rachel me miraba de una forma especial, pero yo no lo creo porque ella está muy contenta con Amanda…Yo las veo por comisaría…No me lo creo San _–seguía titubeando-_.

**Santana: **Quinn, la enana se conforma con esa veterinaria porque piensa que tú estás a años luz de quererla.

**Quinn: **Tampoco estoy muy segura.

**Santana: **Te voy a dejar claras dos cosas Quinn: la primera, que estoy segura de que Rachel te gusta más de lo que te imaginas; y la segunda, que como te atrevas a hacer daño a Rach te las verás conmigo _–dijo enfadada-_.

**Quinn: **No te pongas así conmigo, por favor.

**Santana:** Yo sólo te digo que ni se te ocurra jugar con Berry como lo has hecho con Finn. Ella está demasiado débil para aguantar otra depresión.

**Quinn: **¿Por qué?

**Santana: **Porque acabaría con ella.

**Quinn: **Ya me contó lo de Charlie.

**Santana: **Espera…¿Te contó lo de Charlie? _–preguntó sorprendida-._

**Quinn: **Si, en una guardia.

**Santana: **¿En una guardia? Estáis completamente locas.

**Quinn: **Parece como si esta furgoneta sacara a relucir los sentimientos de todo el mundo _–rio-_.

**Santana:** Lo sé, a mi también me ha pasado. Es genial, ¿verdad? Es como un lugar donde realizar nuestras confesiones más íntimas.

**Quinn:** Eso parece _–sonrió-_.

**Santana: **Pues más motivos tienes para saber que ella ha de ser feliz.

**Quinn: **Lo sé San, lo sé.

**Santana: **Ha dedicado la mitad de su vida a una persona con la que ya no puede estar…se siente frustrada y también perdida. Ayúdame a hacerla feliz. Tú puedes Quinn.

**Quinn:** ¿Yo?

**Santana: **Si, tienes que luchar por ella. Tiene que darte igual si Amanda está o no en el terreno de juego…

**Quinn: **No es tan fácil. No me puede dar igual Amanda; no se lo merece.

**Santana: **Vosotras compartís más tiempo juntas Quinn; tienes que ganártela. Tienes que empezar a conquistarla desde cero.

**Quinn: **Debería ser Rachel quien elija con quién quiere estar. ¿No crees?

**Santana:** Pues entonces no sé qué coño haces perdiendo el tiempo. Deberías empezar a creer más en ti; tienes muchas posibilidades de que ella te elija a ti.

**Quinn:** Intentaré hacerlo lo antes posible. Supongo que conquistar a Rachel me va a llevar bastante tiempo.

**Santana:** No es una chica fácil, pero deberías empezar por contarle lo que sientes.

**Quinn:** Y no lo tengo tampoco fácil con Amanda.

**Santana: **Hazme caso Fabray. Britt y yo estamos de tu parte. Te ayudaremos en lo que sea. Cuenta con nosotras, ¿vale?

**Quinn: **Vale.

**Santana: **Y cualquier duda que te surja…no dudes en sacarlo por esa bocaza.

**Quinn: **De acuerdo San. Muchas gracias por todo.

**Santana:** De nada, para eso están las amigas. Entonces… ¿no tienes ninguna duda al respecto?

**Quinn:** ¿Al respecto de qué?

**Santana:** Sobre mujeres…

**Quinn:** ¿Debería? _–preguntó elevando una ceja y sonriendo-._

**Santana:** No sé, si nunca has estado con una… Deberías tener alguna duda.

**Quinn:** ¿Quién ha dicho que nunca haya estado con una?

**Santana:** ¿Tú? _–frunció el ceño-._

**Quinn:** Yo no he dicho nada de eso _–dijo riéndose-._

**Santana:** Creo que debes empezar por contarme sobre tu vida en Los Ángeles. Al parecer, tienes mucho que explicar.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

**Santana:** ¿Todo? Tenemos toda la noche... ¿Has estado con mujeres Fabray?

**Quinn:** Claro.

**Santana:** ¿Cuántas? Quiero cifras.

**Quinn:** No sé unas cuantas, no he llevado la cuenta.

**Santana:** ¡No jodas! ¿Tantas han sido? _–se sorprendía por la contestación-._

**Quinn:** Bueno… Serias y oficiales tal vez una.

**Santana:** ¿Y no oficiales?

**Quinn:** A ver como te explico esto para que no me malinterpretes… Una tiene sus necesidades y he estado con algunas mujeres, pero siempre las he conocido lo suficiente como para dar ese paso de estar con ellas en plan "más íntimo". Ya me entiendes. De todas formas, algunas se repetían por un tiempo.

**Santana:** Eres mi ídolo. Enserio, eres Dios. Y yo que te subestimaba… Pero mi Gaydar no falla nunca. Siempre hubo algo en mí que me decía que eras una auténtica perra.

**Quinn:** ¡Ey! No te pases San.

**Santana:** Entonces ¿por qué te dio por Finn?

**Quinn:** También estuve con hombres; aunque desde hace varios años que no había estado con ninguno.

**Santana:** Eres bisexual entonces _–seguía indagando-_.

**Quinn:** Recuerda lo que me dijiste una vez sobre Rachel. _"Que haya estado con hombres en el pasado no quiere decir que ahora me haya dado cuenta de que me atraen las mujeres" –recordaba y mencionaba las palabras de su amiga-_.

**Santana:** Ahora entiendo por qué no quisiste acostarte con Finn. Ya decía yo que no me cuadraba que no te hubieses fijado en esos pezones piramidales.

**Quinn:** Cuando estuve con mi primera novia me di cuenta de que no podría volver con un hombre. Y hablo en todos los sentidos porque una mujer me completa mucho más.

**Santana:** A mi me pasa lo mismo desde que estoy con Britt. En fin _–hizo un silencio-_, volviendo a lo de antes… creo que Amanda lo tiene muy crudo.

**Quinn:** Nunca subestimes a tu enemigo. Amanda tiene unos encantos naturales. Su poder de atracción es tan fuerte, que hasta yo lo he sufrido.

**Santana:** ¡No sé qué le veis a esa tía! Os tiene a todas locas.

**Quinn: **Tiene algo que llama la atención.

**Santana:** Tú lo que eres es una zorra _–dijo riéndose y golpeándole el brazo-_.

**Quinn:** Si lo llego a saber no te cuento nada…

**Santana:** Admítelo, yo estoy más buena que esa españolita.

**Quinn:** ¿Acaso lo dudas? _–dijo insinuándose de broma-._

**Santana:** Ya sabía que era irresistible, pero solo tengo ojos para mi Britt.

Ambas amigas se rieron ante tal afirmación y se abrazaron. Santana estaba orgullosa de haber concluido su investigación por fin y con todos los detalles a la vista. Quinn, por su parte, se sentía mucho más confiada en sí misma y agradecida de haber encontrado en Santana un gran apoyo.

_Despacho Sue Sylvester, martes 24, 18:00 horas._

Brittany entraba en el despacho de su superior, después de que Sue la llamase de manera urgente. Al parecer la comisaria tenía que hablarle de algo muy importante que se traía entre manos. Tras el gran trabajo que Brittany había realizado para detener a Jack Collen junto a Quinn, tenía muchos puntos a su favor para ser la encargada del nuevo asunto.

**Brittany: **¿Me ha mandado llamar comisaria? _–dijo asomándose a la puerta-._

**Sue: **Sí, adelante Pierce. Pase y siéntese _–la invitaba con un gesto-_.

**Brittany: **¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

**Sue: **Brittany, tengo un encargo muy importante para ti.

**Brittany:** ¿Para mi?

**Sue: **Eres la única en quien realmente puedo confiar.

**Brittany: **Señora comisaria, es un orgullo que piense eso sobre mi. ¿Qué debo hacer?

**Sue: **¿Te acuerdas del asunto del topo? _–Brittany asintió con la cabeza y Sue prosiguió la explicación-. _Pues creo que sería buena idea que te pusieras con el tema.

**Brittany:** ¿Yo señorita Sylvester?

**Sue: **Si, ¿tú ves a alguien más aquí? _–hizo un gesto mirando a su alrededor-._ Porque yo no.

**Brittany: **Vale. Entonces tengo que descubrir al topo.

**Sue: **¡Exacto! Lo vas pillando rubia.

**Brittany:** Y supongo que esto será secreto para el resto…

**Sue: **Ajá. No se debe enterar nadie. Solo tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo?

**Brittany:** De acuerdo. Pondré todos mis sentidos en esta gran investigación.

**Sue: **Cualquier cosa que encuentres no dudes en hacérmela saber.

**Brittany:** Lo haré señorita Sylvester.

**Sue: **Ya sabes que tienes que indagar bien en todos los agentes involucrados en el caso.

**Brittany:** Lo sé. Lo sé.

**Sue: **Bueno también investiga sobre el resto…No estaría de más.

**Brittany:** Ok. ¿Algo más?

**Sue: **No, nada más. De momento es suficiente.

**Brittany:** En cuanto sepa alguna novedad vendré a verle.

**Sue: **No lo dudo. Ya sabes que tienes mi confianza puesta en ti. No me falles ahora Brittany.

**Brittany:** No lo haré Sue. Se lo prometo.

**Sue: **Pues ale, ve a empezar con el trabajo.

**Brittany:** Gracias comisaria. Nos vemos.

**Sue: **Hasta luego Brittany.

Brittany salía del despacho de la comisaria con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Que ella fuese la elegida para llevar a cabo esa investigación era demasiado importante. No podía fallarle a Sue. No se podía permitir cometer un error, pues era un tema muy delicado. Nadie debía enterarse de su cometido. Debería preguntar a sus compañeros de la forma más discreta posible. Era un caso para Brittany S. Pierce.

_Federal Reserve Bank Nueva York, jueves 26, 11:00 horas._

Tres personas, aparentemente hombres, equipados con pasamontañas entraban armados en el Federal Reserve Bank de Nueva York para protagonizar el atraco de sus vidas.

**Atracador 1**: ¡Quieto todo el mundo! _–apuntaba con una pistola a la gente-._

**Atracador 2:** Si colaboráis con nosotros nadie saldrá herido_ –dijo sacando dos grandes sacos-._

El tercer hombre se dirigía al mostrador del banco apuntando al oficinista con su arma.

**Atracador 3:** ¡Tú! Ni se te ocurra hacerte el héroe ni pulsar ningún botón; no quiero tener esto lleno de polis.

Los atracadores no contaban que una de las empleadas se había escondido detrás de una mesa pudiendo dar al botón que conectaba directamente con el departamento de policía.

_Mientras tanto en el departamento de policía._

**Andy:** ¡Chicos un atraco en el federal Bank! _–dijo alzando la voz-._

**Roger:** Localizaré a los agentes que anden por la zona más próxima. ¡A todas la unidades! Repito ¡A todas las unidades! Atraco en la 33 con Liberty Street, en el Federal Reserve Bank. Respondan.

**Andy:** Las agentes López y Pierce andan cerca de la zona.

Santana y Brittnay se encontraban haciendo la ronda por las calles de Nueva York, cuando escucharon la radio y a su compañero Roger dando el aviso.

**Santana:** Britt coge la radio, avisa a Roger que vamos nosotras hacía allí, ya me estaba aburriendo de estar dando vueltas con el coche _–exclamó con una sonrisa traviesa-._

**Brittany:** Roger, aquí los agentes Pierce y López estamos cerca de la 33 con Liberty. Vamos nosotras para allá; informe del aviso.

**Roger:** Atraco con posibles rehenes en el Federal Reserve Bank. No sabemos el número exacto de atracadores pero es posible que vayan armados. Tengan cuidado, Andy está localizando a la otra unidad.

**Andy:** Ya están avisados, las subinspectoras Berry y Fabray estaban un poco más alejadas de la zona pero harán de apoyo a la unidad.

**Roger:** Ya han oído agentes, Berry y Fabray serán de apoyo, aunque tardarán un poco en llegar. Cambio y corto.

**Brittany:** Gracias Roger.

**Santana:** Las jefas tardarán en llegar así que todo para nosotras.

Santana ponía la sirena del coche y salía a toda velocidad hacía la calle.

_Mientras en el otro coche patrulla._

**Quinn:** Berry, San y Britt están de camino. Son las que están más cerca; písale Rach no quiero que les pase nada _–dijo preocupada-._

**Rachel:** Tranquila Quinn no les va a pasar nada, además son muy buenos agentes y confío en ellas, pero le pisaré más si eso te hace feliz.

Quinn puso la alarma del coche y se aseguró de que su pistola estaba bien cargada.

**Rachel:** Un poco de acción no nos vendría mal, ¿no crees? _–trató de animar el ambiente-._

**Quinn:** Esto no es un juego Berry _–dijo frunciendo el ceño-._

Su compañera le recordaba mucho a como era ella en Los Ángeles y no le gustaba. Intentaba protegerse de esas actitudes pero lo iba a tener difícil con la morena. Rachel, por su parte, se había dado cuenta del cambio de actitud de su compañera después de una mañana tranquila.

_-Será la adrenalina la que le pone de esa manera… No pienses más Rachel y céntrate en el atraco-._

_Federal Bank 5 minutos después._

**Atracador 2:** ¡Mierda¡ la poli viene hacía aquí _–dijo oyendo las sirenas de lejos-_.

**Atracador 3**: ¡Que te he dicho GILIPOLLAS! ¿Por qué has tenido que llamarles?

**Empleado:** See…ño..r.. yo no me he movido de aquí.

**Atracador 1:** Mira quien tenemos aquí _–dijo sacando a la empleada escondida en la mesa-._ Esta pequeña zorrita es la que nos ha salido valiente.

**Atracador 2:** No hay tiempo. La poli esta aquí. Saca a esa zorra de aquí; vendrá con nosotros_ –dijo cogiendo las bolsas con el dinero-._

Los atracadores salieron del Banco rumbo al coche que estaba aparcado justo en frente de la puerta; llevándose a la empleada como moneda de cambio por si las cosas se torcían.

**Atracador 1:** ¡Vamos arranca!

El coche salió quemando las ruedas en el asfalto, llevándose por delante incluso una papelera que había situada cerca de la salida del banco.

**Brittany:** ¡San se escapan! _–gritó-._

**Santana:** Tranquila pequeña, no saben con quién se las están jugando _–dio un volantazo-._

**Brittany:** Aquí coche patrulla 0122 llamando a todas las unidades. Contesten. _–avisaba por radio-._

**Comisaría:** Informen 0122.

**Brittany:** Persecución de un turismo modelo mercedes gl 450 color negro matrícula 0458 con 3 hombres armados y una rehén. Huyeron del banco Federal Reserve Bank por la William Street; solicito refuerzos.

**Quinn:** Aquí coche patrulla 0126 indiquen su posición.

**Brittany:** Subinspectora Fabray vamos por la calle William Street para incorporarnos a la Golden Street Avenue.

**Quinn:** Nosotras vamos por Pearl Street enseguida nos encontraremos. Cambio.

**Comisaría:** Mandaremos los refuerzos. ¡Atención a las unidades colindantes con la Golden y la Liberty Street, coche mercedes Benz modelo gl 450 negro matrícula 0458.

**Rachel:** Ya veo el coche Quinn, y allí están San y Britt.

Rachel se colocaba justo detrás del coche de Santana y Brittany para unirse a la persecución.

**Brittany:** ¡Mira San es el coche de Rachel! _–dijo mirando el retrovisor-._

**Santana:** No se pierden una _–dijo sonriendo-. _Revisa que llevamos todo listo, estos no tienen pinta de ponérnoslo fácil.

Tras unos 10 minutos de persecución por las calles, a los atracadores no les quedaban muchas vías de escape. Por mucho que intentaban esquivarles por las calles y los coches, siempre acababan pisándoles los talones.

**Atracador 2:** ¡Que pesados! Y todo por culpa de esta zorra. Voto por que le peguemos un tiro y la dejemos tirada.

**Atracador 3:** ¡Estas loco! Ella es la clave para la libertad.

Rachel decidió tomar un pequeño atajo separándose del coche de su compañera.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vamos?_ –preguntó alterada-._

**Rachel:** Tranquila me conozco estás calles como la palma de mi mano. Es un atajo, conseguiremos tiempo.

Efectivamente los atajos de Rachel consiguieron que el coche ganara unos metros de distancia colocándose delante del mercedes, provocando así que el coche aminorara la velocidad. El mercedes paró en seco. Rachel y Santana rodearon el mercedes con sus coches, abrieron las puertas y se resguardaron detrás de ellas con sus armas apuntando al coche.

**Atracador 1:** Mierda nos han rodeado.

**Atracador 2:** Vamos a terminar con el tema _–dijo saliendo del coche con la rehén apuntándole en la cabeza-._

**Santana:** ¡Suelten a la muchacha y nadie saldrá herido!

**Atracador 2:** Que te crees tu eso zorra _–seguía apuntando a la muchacha-_. Como hagáis algún movimiento raro me cargo a esta fulana.

Dos de los atracadores salieron corriendo; Brittany y Quinn salieron detrás de ellos. Santana y Rachel se quedaron guardando ambos flancos para sacar a la joven de allí.

**Rachel:** ¡Hey tu! ¿y si hacemos un trato? _–dijo intentado distraer al atracador-._

El atracador puso su vista en la morena, mientras Santana se arriesgaba y se acercaba más al objetivo.

_-El plan de Berry no parece tan descabellado- pensó la latina._

**Atracador 2:** ¿Que clase de trato?...

**Rachel:** ¿Qué quieres? _–intentaba ganar tiempo-._

**Atracador:** ¿Te crees que soy tonto morena? _–Se giró rápido disparando a la latina-._

Un fuerte golpe y dolor, eso es lo que sintió San cuando notó que la bala le había dado en el pecho. El fuerte impacto hizo que cayera al suelo. Rachel aprovechó el descuido y disparó al Atracador dándole en la pierna. La muchacha salió corriendo de allí y Rachel salió disparada hacia el hombre para desarmarlo y ponerles las esposas.

_-¡Mierda no! San no me hagas esto, tu no…-._

Rachel corrió hacia la latina que permanecía en el suelo.

**Rachel:** A todas las unidades, necesito una ambulancia urgente. Agente herido. Repito, necesito una ambulancia urgente. Agente herido _–dijo por el walkie-._

Rachel Empezó a desabrochar el chaleco de su compañera. Sintió un gran alivio al ver que la bala había impactado en el chaleco y que sólo le había producido una leve herida; la mayor parte del impacto lo recibió el chaleco.

**Santana:** Lo hemos conseguido Rach _–dijo despertándose del golpe-._

**Rachel:** Has salvado una vida, eres muy valiente San _–dijo entre lágrimas-._

**Santana:** No llores por mi Rachel. Sé que estoy buena pero ya tengo novia _–dijo en broma a pesar de su estado-._

**Rachel:** Tonta, no hables. Estás débil. Y nunca más me des esos sustos. ¿De acuerdo? Ahora me toca la peor parte…

**Santana:** ¿Cuál?

**Rachel:** Cómo le digo a Britt que has recibido un disparo por mis ideas…

**Santana:** Eso es cosa tuya enana; a mi no me metas.

**Rachel:** Serás…. _–dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro-._

Rachel esperó a que llegase la ambulancia, aunque estaba preocupada por sus otras compañeras.

_Mientras tanto…_

Brittany salió corriendo calle abajo detrás de uno de los dos atracadores que faltaban, pues éstos se habían decidido separar para lograr marcar distancias. El perseguido por Brittany pensó que podía despistarla debido a que era muy rápido y tenía mucha habilidad para escalar, saltar y esquivar objetos. Con lo que no contaba era con la gran habilidad y rapidez del agente. Brittany, en pocos minutos, iba ganando distancia.

**Brittany:** ¡Alto! ¡Deténgase! No me obligue a hacerlo por las malas _–dijo gritando-_.

El atracador no hizo caso a las palabras de la chica y siguió su huida hacia un parque, bajando unas escaleras. Brittany decidió lanzarse hacia el hombre, consiguiendo derribarlo al caer justo sobre él. Con un rápido movimiento le esposó las manos a la espalda.

**Atracador:** Zorra, me has hecho daño.

**Brittany: **Tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Todo lo que diga será utilizado en su contra. Recuerde que también tiene derecho a un abogado _–dijo_ _dirigiéndose al hombre-_. Aquí el agente Pierce; tengo a uno de los sujetos. Estoy justo en el East River Park. Manden un coche patrulla. Cambio _–comunicó a través de su walkie-._

**Agente:** Buen trabajo agente Pierce. En dos minutos llegará el coche para recogerles.

_En otro lugar de Nueva York, al mismo tiempo._

Quinn persiguió al atracador hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida. Ella sacó su arma y apuntando al atracador comenzó a gritarle.

**Quinn: **¡Alto! ¡Baje el arma! No tiene salida.

El atracador mofándose de la actitud chulesca de la rubia comenzó a reírse mientras hacía el amago de bajar el arma.

**Atracador: **No creo que una niñita de papá vaya a dispararme _–dijo con tono burlón-._

**Quinn:** Ponme a prueba.

**Atracador:** ¿Y si te vuelo la cabeza yo antes?

La rubia iba acercándose poco a poco al atracador, sin dejar de apuntarle.

**Atracador: **Como te acerques un paso más te pego un tiro aquí mismo.

**Quinn:** Vamos a hacer una cosa. Tranquilízate, ¿vale? Voy a bajar mi arma. Sólo voy a acercarme a hablar. No tienes nada que perder _–dijo acercándose lentamente desarmada-_.

**Atracador:** ¿Me estás jodiendo? Nunca me fiaría de una poli.

Mientras el chico pronunciaba sus palabras, Quinn aprovechó para dar una patada fuerte y precisa sobre la mano que sujetaba la pistola, haciendo que ésta cayese a varios metros de distancia.

**Atracador:** ¡Serás puuutaaaa! _–gritó abalanzándose sobre ella-._

La rubia vio venir de frente al atracador. Agarrándose las dos manos, propinó un golpe seco y rápido en la barbilla al chico con la parte baja de su mano. Esto provocó que el atracador diese unos pasos hacia atrás, llegando a perder el equilibro por unos segundos, debido a la fuerza del impacto. Tiempo suficiente para que Quinn agarrase el brazo del tipo, lo doblase hacia atrás y también golpear con su pie la parte interna de la rodilla para que el chico cayese al suelo. Ya en el suelo, la rubia le puso las esposas. El hombre intentó escaparse y obligó a la chica a poner su rodilla en la espalda y su antebrazo en el cuello para inmovilizarlo; con la mano restante le terminó de esposar.

**Quinn:** Aquí agente Fabray. Ya tengo al último de los atracadores. Estoy…_-dijo a través de su walkie-._

**Rachel:** ¿Quinn? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? Voy a buscarte _–interrumpió la comunicación-_.

**Quinn: **No me satures Rach. Está todo controlado. Estoy en un callejón, creo que cerca del parque East River Park _–confirmó vía walkie-_.

**Rachel:** Vale, estoy cerca. No te muevas. Voy por ti.

Tan sólo un minuto fue lo que tardó Rachel en llegar al lugar de los hechos. Contempló la escena; la rubia seguía inmovilizando al chico en la misma postura que lo había detenido. La morena suspiró aliviada.

**Rachel: **Nunca pensé que fuese tan excitante verte de ese modo. Espero que no emplees esas técnicas en la cama…O…sí _–dijo bromeando-._

**Quinn:** Esto es serio Berry _–dijo algo molesta, pero mostrando una tímida sonrisa-. _Ayúdame a levantarlo.

Rachel se acercaba a su compañera para prestar la ayuda que ésta le había pedido.

**Rachel: **Lo siento _–reconocía haberse pasado con el comentario-. _

**Quinn:** No lo sientas _–dijo al oído de Rachel muy bajito para no ser escuchada por el arrestado-._ Algún día te enseñaré mis técnicas.

Rachel no se esperaba la contestación que Quinn le había dado tras su desafortunado comentario. Al parecer a ésta no le había terminado de sentar tan mal como la morena pensó. Así que Rachel montó al preso en el coche para llevarlo hasta comisaría, centrándose así en el detenido.

**Quinn:** ¿Están todos bien? Oí por radio que Britt había cogido al otro chico.

**Rachel: **Cogimos al tercero, pero Santana se llevó un disparo al proteger a la rehén.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien? ¿Lo sabe Britt? ¿Está ella bien? ¿Se la han llevado al hospital? _–preguntaba agobiada y asustada-._

**Rachel: **Tranquila rubia, la bala la paró el chaleco. Sólo tiene algunos rasguños y el fuerte dolor del impacto.

**Quinn:** Uff _–suspiró-._ Menos mal Rach.

_Comisaría Nueva York, Viernes 27, 09:00 horas._

Rachel comenzaba un duro día de trabajo. Hacía varios días desde que la chica de color dejara su testimonio sobre Jack Collen y sus aliados. El ambiente estaba muy tenso en comisaria, pero sobre todo para ella. Rachel necesitaba concentración, pues el haber estado entretenida con Amanda no le había hecho nada bien. Era una chica estupenda, pero no paraba de interrumpirle durante el trabajo. No estaba siendo sano ni para ella, ni para su operativo. Menos mal que tenía a Quinn. Era muy buena y se lo había demostrado con el trabajo que había realizado en sus ausencias. La chica se había adaptado totalmente a la forma de trabajar y ya no había ningún tipo de queja sobre ella. Desde hacía unos días que la rubia acostumbró a llegar antes al despacho.

**Rachel: **Buenos días Quinn.

**Quinn: **Hola Rach. Me he tomado la libertad de traerte un café con caramelo de tu cafetería favorita.

**Rachel: **Ohh gracias _–dijo sorprendida-_. ¿Cómo sabías…

**Quinn **_–la interrumpió-_**: **Quizá un pajarito me haya dicho cuál es tu cafetería…y lo del café ya lo sabía.

**Rachel: **Increíble.

**Quinn: **¿Verdad? Soy muy observadora.

**Rachel: **La verdad es que hoy no me ha dado tiempo a pasar por allí…es genial Quinn. Gracias.

**Quinn: **Pues ya tienes tu dosis de cafeína preparada _–rio-_. Y… _-se hizo de rogar-_.

**Rachel: **¿Y…? ¿Hay alguna sorpresa más?

**Quinn: **Bueno tiene que ver con el trabajo, pero se le puede llamar sorpresa.

**Rachel: **Cuéntame –_dijo mientras tomaba asiento en su mesa-_.

**Quinn: **Pues resulta que los de inteligencia se encontraron esto en la página web que nos dijo esa chica _–dijo mostrando unos papeles a la morena-_.

**Rachel: **Pero esto es genial Quinn.

**Quinn: **¿A que sí? Sabía que te iba a gustar la sorpresa.

**Rachel: **Y tanto que me gusta. Con esto tenemos suficientes pruebas para poder ir a por ellos.

**Quinn: **Sí. Si fueran más listos nos los cogeríamos nunca. Pero esta vez parece que las cosas están de nuestra parte.

**Rachel: **Eso parece.

**Quinn: **El único inconveniente es que los periodistas querrán saber de dónde hemos recogido esta información.

**Rachel: **Esos periodistas…son unos entrometidos. Me caen mal.

**Quinn:** Nos harán preguntas al respecto y tarde o temprano lo sabrán. Sabrán de la existencia de esta web y puede perjudicarnos.

**Rachel: **Pues espero que sea más tarde que temprano. Debemos planear cómo entrar ahí.

**Quinn: **En realidad ya lo sé.

**Rachel:** ¿Si? No dejas de sorprenderme esta mañana Quinn…

**Quinn: **He conseguido que Britt comenzase a ejercer como bailarina a través de un formulario de esta web. También me he incluido yo, pero aún no me han aceptado; dicen que necesitan verme personalmente antes de hacerlo. Y tú…

**Rachel: **¿Yo?

**Quinn: **Si, Santana me dijo que ya tenía todo preparado para que hicieras las pruebas de seguridad.

**Rachel: **Pues parece que está todo en orden.

**Quinn: **Creí que me lo agradecerías.

**Rachel: **Y tanto…Eres estupenda.

**Quinn: **No, no lo soy. Sólo echaba una mano a mi compañera.

**Rachel: **Esto no es echar una mano…me has echado el brazo entero Quinn.

**Quinn: **Pues considéralo como un favor.

**Rachel: **¿Y bien?

**Quinn: **Tendrás que devolvérmelo algún día. Si Amanda te deja, claro.

**Rachel: **¿Amanda? ¿Qué tiene que ver aquí Amanda?

**Quinn: **Pues que es tu chica. Si me vas a llevar un día a cenar y de copas, supongo que debería saberlo.

**Rachel: **Espera…Amanda no es mi chica, sólo es una amiga. Y ¿quieres que te lleve a cenar y de copas?

**Quinn: **Si. Yo te he echado un cable y ahora me lo devuelves tú a mí.

**Rachel: **¿Y desde cuando sacar a cenar y de fiesta a alguien es echar un cable?

**Quinn: **Desde que he decidido dejar a Finn.

**Rachel: **¿Vas dejarlo?

**Quinn: **En verdad nunca hemos estado, por lo que no tendría por qué dejarlo…pero supongo que es lo mejor para los dos.

**Rachel: **¿Has conocido a alguien?

**Quinn: **Supongo.

**Rachel: **¿Lo conozco?

**Quinn: **Más de lo que te imaginas…

**Rachel: **Entonces, ¿es de la comisaría?

**Quinn: **Si.

**Rachel: **¿Y…?

**Quinn: **¿Y…qué Rachel?

**Rachel: **Pues que me dirás quién es, ¿no?

**Quinn: **No. Es mejor así.

**Rachel: **¿Por qué?

**Quinn: **Porque ella aún no lo sabe.

_-¿He oído ella? No puede ser. ¿Quinn diciendo que deja a Finn por una chica? Esto no es real, no está pasando… La rubia me sorprende cada día más… ¿Quién será…? ¿Britt? ¿Santana?-_

**Rachel: **Me lo podrías contar de todas formas.

**Quinn: **No, porque si te lo digo se va a enterar y no es lo que quiero.

_-Oh! Dios mio…Espero que Quinn no se haya enamorado de ninguna de ellas; sería totalmente catastrófico. Sobre todo ahora que Santana tiene claro que quiere estar con Britt-_

**Rachel: **De todas formas,se acabará enterando. ¿Qué más te da?

**Quinn: **Quiero ganármela poco a poco… Supongo que empezar de cero estaría bien. Pero no estoy muy segura.

**Rachel:** ¿Por qué no estás segura?

**Quinn: **No sé si pasar a la acción.

**Rachel: **No creo que pasar a la acción sea buena idea Quinn.

**Quinn: **¿Ah no?

**Rachel: **Si quieres ganártela hazlo poco a poco. Pero primero entérate de si esa persona está totalmente libre.

**Quinn:** Digamos…que ella me ha contado que tiene algo con otra chica, pero nada serio. ¿Tú que opinas?

_-Espero que Rachel ya se haya dado cuenta de que va por ella…No puedo ser más directa. O quizá si…podría besarla.-_

**Rachel: **Haz lo que tú creas. No soy quién para dar consejos sobre amor, pero si he de decirte algo…supongo que el que no arriesga no gana.

**Quinn:** Buen consejo Rach.

En ese momento Quinn se acercó hasta Rachel, cogió su cuello lentamente. Le acarició el pelo y la acercó hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Rachel se quedó petrificada por lo que la rubia estaba haciendo…pero se dejó llevar. Ambas se fundieron en un tierno beso.

**Rachel: **¿Qué haces Quinn?

**Quinn: **¿Cómo que qué hago?

**Rachel: **Si, qué coño estás haciendo.

**Quinn: **Besarte. ¿No te ha gustado?

**Rachel:** No.

_-Sí, claro que me ha gustado Quinn. Me ha encantado. Besarte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo el día. Y eso que hoy ha sido un día lleno de sorpresas positivas-._

**Quinn:** Está bien. Quizá haya sido mala idea. Lo siento.

**Rachel: **En realidad…no ha sido tan mala idea.

Y en ese momento, Rachel cogió a la rubia por el cuello y la acercó hasta sus labios. Quería volver a saborear aquellos labios que la besaron tan sólo hacía unos minutos. Y sí, realmente esos labios sabían muy bien. Quinn se impresionó por la reacción de la morena, pero se dejó llevar…había empezado con buen pie. Pero… ¿había sido demasiado lanzada? Se suponía que iba a ir despacio.

**Quinn: **No dejes de hacerlo nunca Rachel. No dejes de besarme.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios!Como siempre animan para seguir escribiendo.

El jueves nueva actualización capítulo **_"Te he echado de menos"_**_. _

Un abrazo.

DiLea


	18. Te he echado de menos

**Nuevos personajes: **Pueden imaginarse algo parecido a éstos actores.

**Tom: **Edward Norton

**Ben:** Nicolas Cage

**Chuck:** Vin Diesel

_**Te he echado de menos**_

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Quinn llegó a la ciudad. La chica había dado todo por su trabajo y era consciente de que aún debía seguir aprendiendo; para ello tenía la mejor maestra que se podía tener: Rachel. A pesar de que la morena correspondió con su beso y le hizo saber que le gustaba…no fue suficiente para que ésta rompiese todo lo que tenía y todo lo que la unía a Amanda. Era complicado que, ahora, Quinn pidiese a Rachel que lo dejara todo por ella. No ahora que había empezado a estar bien con Amanda. No ahora que había rehecho su vida; o eso pensaba Rachel.

_Comisaría Nueva York. Sábado 28, 12:00 horas._

Rachel y Quinn trabajaban duro en su despacho para terminar con los últimos detalles del operativo. La morena no sabía cómo actuar después del beso que le había dado Quinn, pues todavía debía aclarar su mente. Con ese beso sintió mucho más que con Amanda en todo el tiempo que había pasado junto a ella…No quería hacer daño a la veterinaria porque no se lo merecía; ésta la había tratado muy bien. La rubia, por su parte, esperaba alguna reacción de Rachel; ella ya había dado el primer paso y esperaba a que su compañera le respondiese. De repente, comenzaron a escuchar un alboroto en la sala central de comisaría; que justo estaba frente a su despacho. Éste alboroto les llamó la atención y acudieron con el resto de compañeros a ver qué pasaba.

En la sala central, una Santana sonriente saludaba a sus compañeros que venían a felicitarla por su gran hazaña. Las chicas se acercaron a su amiga.

**Rachel:** San, qué alegría de que estés de vuelta _–dijo dándole un abrazo-. _Te hemos echado de menos.

**Santana: **Yo también me alegro de verte Rach. Ya tenía ganas de incorporarme.

**Quinn:** ¿Tú no deberías estar en el hospital? _–preguntó en tono serio-._

**Santana:** Rubita, una simple bala no va a detener a la gran Santana López.

**Quinn: **¡Idiota! Te podrían haber matado, ¿lo sabes, no? Deberías tomarte más enserio estas cosas; no es un juego San _–dijo a la vez que tocaba con la mano su herida en el pecho-._

**Santana:** Ya sé que no es un juego Fabray, pero juré dar mi vida por proteger a los demás. Y eso es lo que hice.

**Quinn:** Yo solo quiero que no te pase nada. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez _–abrazó a la latina con todas sus fuerzas-_.

**Santana:** No sabía que te gustaba tanto… _-dijo bromeando-._

**Quinn:** Eres como una hermana para mí _–sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla-_.

Sue Sylvester aparecía en la escena para llamar la atención de la latina. Necesitaba que fuese a su despacho urgentemente.

_Despacho Sue Sylvester._

**Santana: **¿Quería usted verme comisaria Sylvester?

**Sue: **Si. Primero quería felicitarla, pues se ha convertido en la heroína de la comisaría _–dijo estrechándole la mano-. _Me alegra tener en mi comisaría a agentes tan valerosos como tú.

**Santana: **Gracias. Sólo hacía mi trabajo.

**Sue:** Y segundo…A usted le quedan dos días de baja aún, ¿qué hace aquí?

**Santana:** Tranquila Sue, estoy bien. Puedo incorporarme al trabajo. La casa se me cae encima.

**Sue: **Es usted muy fuerte agente López. Sé lo que es recibir un disparo de bala; antes de comisaria fui agente. Aunque el chaleco absorbe la mayoría del impacto, la sensación y el dolor es el mismo que si te hubiese atravesado la bala.

**Santana: **No es para tanto comisaria.

**Sue: **He estado hablando con el médico. Sé que tienes tres costillas rotas, contracturas musculares en casi todo el torso y la quemadura de la zona impactada. Voy a hablar con Berry para que te mantenga al margen del operativo.

**Santana: **¡No puedes hacerme esto! He trabajado duro en el caso y no puedo dejar a mis compañeras tiradas _–se alteró-_.

**Sue: **Lo siento Santana, es mi decisión. No estás en condiciones físicas de afrontar un operativo de estas magnitudes. Pero si quieres incorporarte al trabajo…podemos ubicarte en las oficinas hasta tu recuperación.

En ese instante, Rachel interrumpía en el despacho de la comisaria. Abrió la puerta sin llamar y entró.

**Rachel:** ¿Me mandó llamar Sue?

**Sue:** Si. Le estaba explicando a Santana que hasta que se recupere estará al margen del operativo.

**Rachel: **Es una buena decisión, pero en este momento no podemos prescindir de los agentes que tenemos. Y más aun estando tan cerca de la fecha.

**Sue:** Estás loca Berry. Lo único que va a conseguir es entorpecer la investigación debido a sus condiciones físicas.

**Rachel:** No exactamente. Estaba buscando un agente que se encargase de la vigilancia de las cámaras y de los micrófonos desde una unidad móvil _–miró a su compañera-_. Dado que la agente López está incapacitada para el trabajo de campo…pienso que es la mejor opción. ¿Qué te parece Santana? _–preguntó a su amiga guiñándole un ojo-._

**Santana:** Me parece perfecto subinspectora. Así os podré tener vigiladas en todo momento. Gracias por confiar en mí para este puesto _–le devolvió el guiño a Rachel-._

**Rachel:** Siempre y cuando le parezca bien a la comisaria…claro está _-dijo dirigiéndose a Sue-._

**Sue:** Si la subinspectora Fabray está de acuerdo y tú te encargas de tus agentes…Por mi perfecto.

**Rachel:** La subinspectora Fabray está más que de acuerdo. Fue ella quien propuso la idea. Yo sólo venía a comunicárselo.

**Sue:** Muy bien chicas. A trabajar. No quiero ningún fallo.

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar de comisaría…_

**Quinn: **¿Cómo estás Britt?

**Brittany:** Bien…Al principio me asusté mucho, pero Santana es fuerte. Me obligó a pedirle el alta médica voluntaria.

**Quinn:** ¿Enserio?

**Brittany:** Sí. Empezó a gritarle al médico que él no sabía con quién estaba tratando. Dijo exactamente algo así como que "soy Santana López; ¿y usted sabe que le pasa a la gente que se mete con mi familia?..." _–dijo imitando a su chica-. _

**Quinn: **Pero… ¿qué le pasó con el médico?

**Brittany:** El médico solo quería inyectarle más calmantes, pero ella empezó a decir cosas en español que no entendía…Debió ser algo malo por el tono empleado. Así que tuve que pedir disculpas al doctor y casi obligarlo a que me diese el alta voluntaria.

**Quinn: **¿No se opuso?

**Brittany: **¡Qué va! Él encantado con tal de que Santana se fuera y dejase de formar escándalo.

**Quinn: **Normal. A mí también me daría miedo San en ese estado…Menos mal que no estuve presente.

**Brittany: **Ya te digo…_-suspiraba-._

**Quinn:** Por cierto, había pensado en dejar a San en el operativo pero en la unidad móvil. Así podrá tenerte controlada, cómo te prometió.

**Brittany:** ¿Enserio Quinnie? ¡Gracias!

**Quinn:** Te lo mereces después de tu brillante actuación en el atraco. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

**Brittany:** Gracias Quinnie _–dijo soltando una lagrimilla-_. De verdad; significa mucho para mí.

**Quinn:** Lo sé. Sois lo más importante que tengo ahora. He de protegerlo.

**Brittany:** Bueno, Quinn, cambiando de tema… ¿Cuándo piensas cortarte el pelo?

**Quinn: **¡Me niego! ¡Ni siquiera sé qué coño estabas pensando al decir que me lo había cortado otras veces!_ –alzó la voz un tanto alterada-._

**Brittany:** Venga Quinnie…yo te acompaño a la peluquería. Verás que no es tan malo y te queda bien.

**Quinn: **Es mi pelo, nunca me he imaginado sin él. Me sentiría insegura. Seguro que si me lo corto no le gustaré a Rachel _–dijo quejándose-._

**Brittany:** ¡A Rachel! Tengo la corazonada de que a ella le va a encantar…_-sonreía tímidamente-._

**Quinn:** ¿En serio? Cuando llegué noté que se fijaba mucho en mi pelo _–alzaba una ceja-_.

**Brittany**: El pelo crece Quinn, ya verás lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar…

**Quinn:** Siempre me lo podré dejar otra vez largo; así hago un cambio en mi vida. Está bien iré, todo sea porque salga bien el caso.

**Brittany**: ¡Así se habla jefa! _–dijo abrazándola efusivamente-._

_Night Club, lunes 30, 20:00 horas. _

Rachel llegaba al club de alterne a la hora citada que le había dicho su compañera Santana. Allí debía mantener una primera toma de contacto con el jefe del local y luego hacer una demostración de sus facultades. Nuevamente, el chico de color, llamado Peter Murray, estaba en el local.

**Rachel: **Vengo por el puesto vacante de personal de seguridad.

**Peter:** ¿Y tú quién eres?

**Rachel: **Soy Elise Johnson.

**Peter:** Estás de coña, ¿no? ¿Tú de segurata? Con esas piernas te pondría yo de camarera más bien _–dijo mirándola lascivamente de arriba abajo-_.

**Rachel: **Cuando quieras te lo demuestro gilipollas _–dijo ofendida-._

**Peter:** Bueno, va a ser interesante un cuerpo a cuerpo contigo.

Peter la invitó a pasar a otra sala en la que se encontraban tres hombres fumando y charlando sobre una mesa de póker. Parecía una sala de casino clandestina.

**Tom: **Murray, ¿nos has traído el aperitivo?

**Ben: **No me digas que ésta es la fulana que te he pedido para esta noche…Es perfecta.

**Peter:** Esta chica…Elise, ¿no? _–preguntó a Rachel y esperó la aprobación de ésta-._ Elise ha venido para ocupar la vacante de vigilante.

**Ben: **¿Vigilante? ¡Estarás de coña!

**Chuck:** Déjamela a mí.

Este último hombre se acercó a la morena para enfrentarse a ella. Al parecer era el que repartía el cotarro. El hombre decidido se acercó mucho más a Rachel y la agarró por los brazos. Ella aprovechó para darle un rodillazo en sus partes más íntimas… Él instintivamente se llevó las manos a la zona afectada, encorvándose. Rápidamente, la morena dio un codazo seco en su nuca para tirarlo al suelo.

**Chuck:** Suficiente.

**Rachel:** Si quiere puedo seguir…

**Ben:** ¿Cómo llevas el manejo con las armas chica guapa?

**Rachel: **No llevo ninguna encima.

En ese instante Peter lanzó sobre ella una pequeña pistola. Rachel con gran agilidad miró el cargador y se percató de que tenía tres balas. Cargó el arma y disparó a una gran diana de dardos que se situaba justo al fondo de la sala en la que se encontraban. Las tres balas dieron justo en el centro, lo que provocó el asombro de todos los presentes.

**Chuck:** Increíble. Estás contratada.

**Ben: **Espera un momento…_ -detuvo a Chuck para llevárselo a una zona lejana del resto y poder hablar a solas-._

**Chuck:** ¡Qué coño te pasa! Es buenísima.

**Ben:** No será ésta la zorra esa que estábamos buscando.

**Chuck:** ¿De qué zorra hablas?

**Ben:** La poli. Mírala, es morena y coincide con la descripción que nos dio Hudson.

**Chuck: **Ese tipo es idiota. La persona a la que buscamos es rubia. Me lo dijo Jack.

_Flashback_

**Jack:** Estoy en comisaría.

**Chuck: **¿Qué coño pasa tío?

**Jack: **Nuestra zorrita es rubia.

**Chuck: **¿No es morena?

**Jack: **No, lo confirmo.

**Chuck:** Ok. Lo tendremos en cuenta.

**Will:** Se te ha acabado el tiempo _–dijo a la vez que cortaba la línea-_.

_Fin flashback_

**Chuck:** Con ésta tía podemos protegernos el culo.

**Ben:** Vale. Espero que no te equivoques, pero a mí me sigue pareciendo extraño. Luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

Rachel estaba nerviosa porque no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo entre los hombres que conversaban a solas. Ellos volvían al lugar del que habían partido anteriormente y daban una respuesta totalmente segura a la morena.

**Chuck: **Lo dicho. Estás contratada. Empiezas el sábado.

_Despacho Sue Sylvester, martes 31, 08:00 horas._

Rachel y Quinn entraban en el despacho de su superior para informarle de todas las novedades que se estaban dando en el caso. Sobre todo, querían informarle del avance sobre las infiltraciones de todos los agentes en la banda. Las chicas estaban contentas pues habían avanzado a pasos agigantados.

**Rachel:** Sue, traemos nuevas noticias _–sonreía-_.

**Sue:** Espero que sean muy buenas chicas _–exclamó seria-_.

**Quinn: **Brittany y yo hemos conseguido entrar como bailarinas formando parte del espectáculo en el Night Club.

**Sue:** Me alegro de que las infiltraciones ya estén en curso.

**Rachel: **Y yo conseguí pasar la prueba como vigilante de seguridad.

**Sue:** Estupendo. Me parece perfecto chicas. ¿Alguna cosa más? Estoy un poco ocupada con otros asuntos.

**Rachel:** Yo empiezo a trabajar éste sábado. Las chicas ya están preparando sus números, pero no saben bien cuándo empezarán. Lo importante es que ya estamos dentro.

**Quinn: **Yo me encargaré de ir poniendo cámaras y micrófonos por todo el local conforme vaya pudiendo. No prometo que pueda hacerlo en un día, pero estará listo para el día del operativo.

**Sue: **¡Buen trabajo chicas! Está claro que no me equivoqué contigo Fabray. Formáis un buen equipo y me refiero en cuanto al trabajo, no por el zoológico en celo que montáis en el despacho _–rio-_.

Brittany entraba corriendo al despacho de la comisaria interrumpiendo así la reunión privada que las subinspectoras estaban teniendo con su superior.

**Sue:** ¿Qué pasa Brittany? ¿Por qué interrumpes? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada con las subinspectoras…?

**Brittany: **Es muy importante comisaria.

**Sue:** ¿Qué coño es tan importante como para venir corriendo hasta mi despacho e interrumpirme de esta manera? _–gritó muy alterada-._

**Brittany: **El topo.

**Rachel y Quinn:** ¿El topo? _–decían sorprendidas al unísono-._

**Brittany:** Sí, ya sé quién es.

**Rachel: **¿Cómo?

**Quinn:** ¿Qué sabes tú del topo? _–dijo casi a la vez que Rachel-._

**Sue:** Subinspectoras _–llamó la atención de ambas-_. No os lo había comentado antes porque era un tema delicado y secreto.

**Quinn:** No entiendo nada Sue.

**Rachel: **Yo tampoco.

**Sue:** Mandé a Brittany investigar sobre el tema del topo. Ha estado una semana haciendo sus averiguaciones y por lo visto tiene la solución a todos nuestros males.

**Quinn:** ¿Por eso esas preguntas tan raras que nos hacías Britt? _–frunció su ceño-._

**Brittany: **Absurdas no. Eran inteligentes y gracias a ellas he podido dar con el topo.

**Rachel:** No estaba al tanto de todo esto _–dijo ofendida-. _¿Acaso sospechabas de nosotras Sue? _–no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba-._

**Sue:** Lo siento Berry, no podía confiar ni en mí misma.

**Brittany:** Pues bien, según mi teoría el topo es el agente Hudson.

_Flashback_

Brittany comenzaba sus investigaciones y se decidió por empezar por aquellos compañeros que estaban implicados en el caso. Elaboró una lista con los nombres de a quiénes debía entrevistar; situándose al principio quienes estaban relacionados con el operativo y al final el resto de compañeros no implicados. La primera en la lista era Quinn.

_-Tiene todas las papeletas. Es nueva, acaba de llegar de Los Ángeles. Y quién sabe…puede ser una alienígena camuflada que ha venido a sacarnos información. Nota mental: será mejor que coja la grabadora-._

**Brittany:** Quinn, ¿tienes un momento? Me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas.

**Quinn: **¿Sobre qué Britt? Estoy muy ocupada… _-seguía caminando haciendo sus cosas-._

**Brittany: **Es una encuesta que me mandó hacer Sue sobre el rendimiento laboral.

**Quinn: **Está bien Britt. Dispara, ¿qué quieres saber? _–se paró en seco para atender a su compañera-._

**Brittany: **Nombre.

**Quinn:** ¿Enserio Brittany?

**Brittany:** Sí. Necesito registrar todos los datos.

**Quinn: **Está bien. Lucy Quinn Fabray.

**Brittany: **¿Lucy? ¿Pues no te llamabas Quinn?

_-Primera prueba: ha mentido sobre su nombre-._

**Quinn:** Sí, me llamo Quinn. Todo el mundo me llama así; nadie me llama Lucy.

**Brittany: **Siguiente pregunta. ¿De dónde eres?

**Quinn: **De Los Ángeles, California.

**Brittany: **¿Estás segura de que eres de este planeta?

**Quinn: **Tan claro como el agua Britt _–sonrió-_.

**Brittany: **Haré como que te creo… ¿Qué estuviste haciendo el sábado 30 del mes pasado?

**Quinn: **¿El día 30? _–se quedó pensativa-._ Ese día estuve de vigilancia con Rachel.

**Brittany: **¿Conoces a alguien más ajeno a esta comisaría?

**Quinn: **No…Bueno, al agente inmobiliario que me vendió el piso…y Amanda, tú veterinaria.

**Brittany:** Ya está. No más preguntas. Gracias por contestar Lucy Quinnie.

**Quinn: **No me llames Lucy; debería haberme guardado ese punto _–gesticulaba molesta-_.

_-Nota mental en grabadora: Quinn está relacionada con Rachel, que será la siguiente en entrevistar. Tendremos que mirar si sus coartadas coinciden-._

Brittany se fue en busca de su segunda entrevistada: Rachel. La encontró trabajando en su despacho tranquilamente.

**Brittany: **Rachel, tengo que hacerte unas preguntas.

**Rachel: **Vale, pero ya te aviso de que no trabajo para Santa Claus.

**Brittany:** No te iba a preguntar eso, pero gracias por la aclaración. Siempre he creído que eras un duendecillo de Santa Claus por tu estatura…_-reía-._

**Rachel: **Bueno…dime, que no tengo mucho tiempo.

**Brittany:** Nombre y lugar de nacimiento.

**Rachel:** Rachel Barbra Berry. Nueva York _–dijo normal, no sorprendiéndose por las preguntas de su amiga-_.

**Brittany: **¿Qué opinas de que Quinn sea una alienígena?

**Rachel: **¿Qué dices Brittany? ¡No es una alienígena! ¿Por qué piensas eso? _–sonrió-._

**Brittany: **Sólo contrastaba información _–ponía cara pensativa-_. Siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué estabas haciendo el sábado día 30 del mes pasado?

**Rachel: **Seguramente estaría en mi casa viendo la tele…o en el bar de fiesta _–dijo riéndose-_.

**Brittany:** Esto es serio Rachel. Necesito saber exactamente qué hacías.

**Rachel: **Salí con la rubia a dar una vuelta _–dijo mirando su agenda y comprobando la veracidad de su respuesta-._

**Brittany: **¿Hay alguien más aparte de Amanda cercano a ti que sea ajeno a esta comisaría?

**Rachel: **¿Te hago una lista?

**Brittany: **Vale, luego paso a recogerla _–dijo saliendo por la puerta-_.

**Rachel:** ¡Era irónico Britt! _–gritó-._

_-Nota mental en grabadora: Volver a por la lista de Rachel-._

Brittany seguía caminando por la comisaría buscando a su siguiente presa. Santana la recibía con un dulce beso y la invitaba a sentarse junto a ella.

**Santana:** Cariño, ¿qué haces con esa grabadora?

**Brittany:** Estoy haciendo un estudio sobre el personal de comisaría. Así que me vas a tener que contestar a algunas preguntas que te voy a hacer.

**Santana: **Yo por ti hago lo que sea _–volvió a besarla-_.

**Brittany:** Nombre y lugar de nacimiento _–dijo toda profesional y seria-_.

**Santana:** Santana López. El Bronx, Nueva York.

**Brittany:** ¿Qué estabas haciendo el sábado 30 del mes pasado?

**Santana:** Estaba teniendo sexo salvaje.

**Brittany:** ¿Con quién Santana? _–dijo preocupada y sorprendida-._

**Santana:** ¡Contigo tonta! _–le dijo dándole otro beso-._

**Brittany: **Ahhh es verdad _–reía recordando el momento-_. Siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué relación tienes con las subinspectoras?

**Santana: **Rachel es como mi hermana y a Quinn… supongo que le estoy empezando a coger cariño.

**Brittany: **¿Rachel y tú os contáis todo? ¿Incluso si alguna de vosotras hubiese cometido un asesinato? ¿O que Quinnie sea un extraterrestre?

**Santana: **Hombre, Quinnie es un poco rarita. No hay nada más que ver con quién estuvo liada… ¡Hudson! _–nombraron al chico a la vez-._ Pero de ahí a que sea un extraterrestre… No lo creo Britt.

**Brittany:** Gracias, tengo prisa _–se marchaba dándole un beso-_.

_-Nota mental en grabadora: Finn posible sospechoso. Pendiente de interrogar. Rechazar la idea de que Quinn sea extraterrestre; creo a Santana porque ella no me mentiría-._

La rubia de ojos azules, se dirigía decidida a la mesa de Andy. Era el siguiente en interrogar.

**Brittany:** Andy, tengo que hacerte unas preguntas para los de recursos humanos _–seguía con su tono profesional y serio-_. Nombre y lugar de nacimiento.

**Andy: **Andy Smith. Ohio.

**Brittany: **¿Qué estabas haciendo tú el sábado 30 del mes pasado?

**Andy: **Estaba con Roger en la vigilancia de los narcos. Volvimos para cambiar el coche y regresamos al punto marcado para seguir con nuestro trabajo.

**Brittany: **¿Quién se encontraba con vosotros a esa hora en comisaría?

**Andy:** Pues…_-se quedó pensando un momento-_ Roger, Sue, Will…Y Hudson.

**Brittany: **¿Hablasteis con alguno de ellos?

**Andy:** Yo no, fue Roger el que habló con Finn.

**Brittany:** Gracias. Es suficiente.

_-Nota mental en grabadora: Vuelve a salir Finn en la lista de sospechosos. Se sitúa en la escena y se relaciona con las personas del caso-._

Brittany proseguía sus andanzas y buscaba a Roger para hacerle sus preguntas rutinarias. Al encontrarlo comenzó su interrogatorio.

**Brittany:** Nombre y lugar de nacimiento.

**Roger: **Roger Greene. Lousiana.

**Brittany: **¿Qué estabas haciendo el sábado 30 del pasado mes?

**Roger: **La dichosa vigilancia que nos llevó todo el día a Andy y a mí. Incluso tuvimos que cambiar la unidad.

**Brittany:** ¿Hablaste con alguien del caso?

**Roger:** ¿Yo? No.

**Brittany: **¿Qué opina del agente Hudson?

**Roger: **No sé, es un buen tío. Aunque es un poco maruja.

**Brittany:** ¿De qué soléis hablar?

**Roger: **Pues de cosas relacionadas con la comisaría; no tenemos una estrecha relación, la verdad. ¿Y para qué coño me estás preguntando todo esto? _–preguntó molesto-._

**Brittany:** Recursos Humanos.

_-Nota mental en grabadora: Roger no quiere contarme de lo que habló con Finn, pero lo ha descrito como cotilla y que sólo hablan de cosas de comisaría, pues no tienen casi relación. Tengo dos sospechosos que saben sobre el caso: Finn Hudson y Tubbi-._

Tras una larga mañana de investigaciones y entrevistas, Brittany fue a su casa para comer y así aprovechar en entrevistar a su nuevo sospechoso: Lord Tubbington. ¿Por qué? Pues el gato había leído su diario y en él estaban escritos todos los informes sobre el caso. Brittany creía que el gato sabía más de lo que parecía.

**Brittany:** Tubbi. Tengo que hacerte unas preguntas…Y no me mires así. Que te hable no significa que aún no esté enfadada porque hayas leído mi diario…

El gato se quedaba impasible al comentario de su dueña.

**Brittany: **¿Qué estuviste haciendo el día 30? Y no me mientas como aquél día que me dijiste que ibas a dejar de fumar y luego te pillé con el mechero.

El gato seguía inmóvil.

**Brittany:** Interesante. Pero… ¿Hiciste alguna llamada? _–al parecer el gato le estaba contestando-._

Lord Tubbington la miraba como si fuese una loca que intentaba hablar con él.

**Brittany:** Pues claro que voy a mirar la factura del teléfono. ¿Qué te crees?

Permaneció en silencio, escuchando al gato. Al parecer el minino tenía las claves para resolver el caso e iba a ayudarla a hacerlo.

**Brittany: **¡Claro Tubbi! Tengo que mirar el registro de las llamadas que se hicieron el día 30…Y también buscar en el móvil de Jack Collen.

La chica, emocionada, salió corriendo hacia comisaría. Una vez allí consiguió que la compañía telefónica de Jack Collen le diera un registro de llamadas. Investigó sobre los papeles y encontró que el antiguo número de Finn Hudson aparecía en una de las llamadas entrantes, justo el día 30.

_-Nota mental en grabadora: Todas las pruebas demuestran que Finn Hudson es el topo-._

**Brittany:** Finn, tengo que hacerte unas preguntas…

**Finn:** ¿Preguntas de qué? _–preguntó nervioso-._

**Brittany: **Nada importante. Recursos Humanos. Necesito nombre y lugar de nacimiento.

**Finn: **Finn Hudson. Nueva York.

**Brittany:** ¿Qué estuviste haciendo el sábado 30 del mes pasado?

**Finn:** Trabajando en recepción, como siempre.

**Brittany: **¿Qué relación le une con la subinspectora Fabray?

**Finn: **Me dejó por la culpa de la zorra de Berry. Eso apúntalo ahí bien alto -_dijo señalando la grabadora-_. Que sepan de qué pasta está hecha la jefa.

**Brittany:** ¿Me das tu número de teléfono personal?

**Finn:** ¿Para qué quieres mi número?

**Brittany: **Están actualizando la base de datos _–contestó inteligentemente-_. Es necesario que tengamos todos los teléfonos al día.

**Finn: **Pues yo he cambiado. El nuevo es…_-le dijo el número completo-._

**Brittany:** ¿Y qué le pasó al otro teléfono?

**Finn:** Problemas con la compañía, ya sabes.

**Brittany: **¿Cuánto tiempo hace que tienes el nuevo teléfono? ¿Es un Smartphone de esos?

**Finn: **Lo tengo desde principios de este mes.

**Brittany:** ¿Hablas mucho con Roger? Es que parece un poco raro…

**Finn:** ¡Tú si que eres rara! Con razón te mandan a hacer éstos trabajos de mierda.

**Brittany: **¿De qué soléis hablar Roger y tú? _–insistía en el asunto-._

**Finn:** Cosas del trabajo. No sé. ¿Qué más le da eso a los de Recursos Humanos?

**Brittany:** Es para comprobar la relación existente entre compañeros. Hablando de trabajo…Yo por lo menos capturé con Quinn el otro día a una persona importante del caso. No como tú, que estás aquí en la recepción sin mover un dedo _–dijo inteligente para ver la reacción de su compañero-_.

**Finn:** ¿Del…Del caso dices? _–dijo pálido y tartamudeando-._

**Brittany:** Sí. Creo que se llamaba… ¿Collen?

**Finn:** ¿Jack Collen? _–se le escapó-. _¿Ha dicho algo?

**Brittany: **¿Hablar sobre qué?

_-Te he pillado Finn Hudson-._

**Finn:** Nada, nada…_-le restó importancia al asunto-._

**Brittany:** Bueno, me tengo que ir.

Brittany reunió todas las pruebas para poder entregárselas a la comisaria. Fotocopió el registro de llamadas de Jack Collen y la baja del teléfono del agente Hudson. Descargó todos los audios de las entrevistas y los metió en un CD. Todas las pruebas apuntaban a Finn Hudson como el topo del operativo.

_Fin flashback_

**Brittany:** Aquí les dejo todas las pruebas que corroboran mi teoría.

**Sue:** Gracias Brittany. Has hecho de nuevo un gran trabajo. Me pongo con esto ya mismo y si es cierto lo que dices…tomaré medidas al respecto. Puede retirarse. Vosotras _–dirigiéndose a Quinn y Rachel- _os quedáis aquí conmigo para ver las pruebas.

_Casa de Amanda, jueves 2 de un nuevo mes, 23:00 horas._

Amanda descansaba en una silla del salón de su casa esperando la llegada de su amada. Le gustaba esperar a la chica leyendo alguno de sus libros. Sabía que Rachel estaba en el local de alterne resolviendo unos papeleos para su infiltración, así que la esperaba tarde.

**Rachel: **Hola cariño. ¿Cómo ha ido el día? _–entraba sonriente por la puerta-._

**Amanda:** Pues en realidad ha sido un día de perros. Pero a ti que te voy a contar… ¿Tú qué tal? _–se levantó para recibir a la chica-._

**Rachel: **Otro día más de incógnito. Debo ganarme la confianza del jefe y me temo que me va a costar más de lo que me imaginaba…_-suspiraba agobiada-._

**Amanda:** ¿Quinn no te puede echar un cable? _–alzaba sus cejas-._

**Rachel: **En realidad preferiría que no tuviese que ayudarme en nada… _-intentaba evadir el tema Quinn-._

**Amanda:** ¿Por qué? Es tu compañera Rachel. No puedes cargar con toda la responsabilidad. Sois dos.

**Rachel:** Lo sé cielo, pero yo llevo mucho más tiempo aquí y sé cómo se mueve esta gente. Hazme caso, será mejor que lo haga por mi cuenta _–se adentraba en la casa sin mirar a la cara a la veterinaria-_.

**Amanda: **De acuerdo. Como quieras. Yo solo daba ideas _–se volvió a sentar al ver a la morena cabizbaja sin intención de saludarla-_.

**Rachel: **No te preocupes, todo está bien _–se giraba para mirar y sonreír un poco-_.

**Amanda: **Vale princesa. Ven aquí que te de un beso.

La morena no se lo pensó dos veces y accedió a la petición de la chica. Aunque, en realidad, hacía días que ya no era la misma…No le apetecía tanto besar a Amanda, pues se acordaba de Quinn y se le revolvía el estómago.

**Rachel: **Ya vale, ¿no? Hay que dejar algo para después _–se separaba-_.

**Amanda:** De eso te quería hablar. ¿Te pasa algo? _–preguntó preocupada-._

**Rachel:** No, ¿por qué?

**Amanda: **Te noto como más distante. No sé…quizá sean paranoias mías.

**Rachel: **Supongo. No me pasa nada, de verdad _–volvió a huir de la chica-_.

**Amanda: **Bueno llámame paranoica, pero parece como si ya no quisieras ni besarme…Es más, llevas un par de semanas que me evitas.

**Rachel:** No digas tonterías. Si te quisiera evitar, no vendría a tu casa.

**Amanda:** Vienes para salir de la rutina Rachel. Y porque tienes llaves de mi casa…

**Rachel:** Hablando de llaves…La de la puerta de abajo no me abre bien. Siempre tengo que estar haciendo fuerza para que encaje _–cambiaba de tema hábilmente-_.

**Amanda: **No me cambies de tema…

**Rachel: **No lo hago.

**Amanda: **Pues es lo que parece _–alzó sus cejas de nuevo-_.

**Rachel: **Mira Amanda, no tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo _–la miró fijamente a los ojos muy molesta-_. Será mejor que me vaya.

**Amanda: **Aquí nadie está discutiendo. Sólo conversamos, somos personas.

**Rachel: **Pues tampoco me apetece conversar. Que pases una buena noche. Ciao.

Y sin dejar tiempo a respuesta alguna, Rachel salió de la casa pegando un portazo. Amanda se quedó un poco preocupada pues no sabía qué le pasaba a la morena y eso la intranquilizaba. Pero bueno, no tenía que agobiarla…seguro que el caso de los narcos la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Eso era: el operativo la estaba dejando sin vida.

**SMS Amanda:** Sé que si te llamo no me lo vas a coger…Así que solo decirte que si me necesitas no dudes en volver. No seas tonta anda. Perdóname. Besos.

Rachel abrió el mensaje de texto y resopló. No le apetecía contestarle, pero tenía que decirle algo para que no se preocupase. Amanda no se merecía esto…

**SMS Rachel: **Todo está Ok. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para mí.

En ese instante, Rachel buscó en su lista de contactos del teléfono y llamó a su amiga Santana. Tenía que hacer algo esa noche, no podía quedarse un sábado sola y sin saber qué hacer. Desde que conoció a Amanda, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con ella…Tenía miedo de perder a sus amigas.

**Brittany: **Dime Rach.

**Rachel: **¿Britt?

**Brittany: **Si, soy yo. Santana está en el baño y no puede ponerse. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

**Rachel: **Bueno…quería hablar con ella y preguntaros si ibais a salir.

**Santana: **¿Rachel?

**Rachel: **¡San! _–dijo alegre-._

**Santana: **Dime Rach.

**Rachel:** ¿Dónde estáis?

**Santana: **En mi casa. ¿Por qué?

**Rachel: **Quería saber si ibais a salir por ahí.

**Santana: **Bueno…en realidad hoy tenemos la fiesta montada en casa.

**Rachel:** Ah bueno. Entonces iré para allá.

**Santana:** No creo que sea buena idea.

En ese momento una voz muy familiar a la morena se oía tras el auricular.

**Quinn:** ¿Quién es?

**Santana: **Solo es Rachel. Tranquila todo está bien _–hacía un gesto a la rubia para que volviera a la mesa-_.

**Quinn: **Ok. Me vuelvo a la mesa entonces.

**Rachel: **¿Es Quinn? ¿Qué hace ahí con vosotras? _–preguntó sorprendida-._

**Santana: **Mira Rach, tú hace varias semanas que pasas de nosotras para irte con la veterinaria y Quinn lo está pasando un poco mal…

**Rachel: **¿Un poco mal? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

**Santana:** No te lo puedo decir. Eso es cosa de ella.

**Rachel: **Ah ya veo…me habéis cambiado por una rubia de pelo teñido. ¡Genial! Gracias San.

Y sin pensarlo Rachel colgó el teléfono. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sus amigas ya la habían dejado de lado y ahora tenían otra persona con la que divertirse.

_-¡Joder! Ahora ya si que no me queda nada. No tengo a Amanda. No tengo a Quinn. No tengo a mis amigas…Tendré que irme a casa. La noche va a ser muy larga-_.

Al otro lado del teléfono Santana se quedaba boquiabierta con lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Le había colgado Rachel el teléfono? No podía ser cierto. Nunca habría hecho eso. Al parecer ella también se encontraba bastante mal.

_-Dios. Menudas dos gilipollas. Y Britt y yo de por medio. No me gusta nada esta situación…Tengo que subsanarla de alguna forma-_.

**Santana:** Britt cielo, ¿te importaría si os dejo solas?

**Brittany: **¿A dónde vas? Se suponía que hoy tocaba un duelo de Sing Star en la Play Station.

**Santana:** Es que Rachel no se encuentra bien. Y no quiero que esté sola _–explicaba-_.

**Brittany: **No está sola. Ella tiene a Amanda.

**Santana:** Al parecer no. Si me ha llamado es porque me necesita.

**Brittany:** No sé…si a Quinn no le importa…

En ese momento Quinn conectaba con la conversación, dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo. Se levantó y fue hacia las chicas.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué ocurre?

**Brittany: **Es San, tiene que ir con Rachel.

**Quinn:** ¿Le ha pasado algo? _–se preocupó-._

**Santana: **No, no, tranquila. Está bien. O no…No lo sé. El caso es que me ha llamado pidiéndome salir y eso sólo puede significar una cosa…

**Brittany: **Vamos, que está sola y San quiere hacerle compañía. Entonces le he dicho que a mi no me importa quedarme contigo, pero tú decides.

**Quinn:** A ver chicas. Ésta es vuestra casa y vosotras decidís quién viene. Yo no puedo deciros que no la invitéis; es vuestra amiga también.

**Santana: **Ya…pero sabemos el mal que te hace verla después de lo que pasó aquél día.

**Quinn:** Que me duela que no quiera estar conmigo y prefiera a esa veterinaria es normal…Pero tengo que superarlo. Además, ya nos vemos en comisaría…No tenéis que estar protegiéndome a cada momento.

**Santana: **Lo hacía por ti. Pero si a ti no te importa…quizá deba pedirle que venga.

**Brittany:** ¡Síiiii! Rachel es muy buena jugando a Sing Star. Y nos falta una persona para hacer una batalla…

**Quinn:** Está bien, llamadla.

**Santana:** Gracias Quinn.

**Quinn:** No tienes por qué dármelas _–sonrió-_.

**Brittany: **¿Entonces preparo más cena? ¿O Rachel ya habrá cenado?

**Santana:** No sé, espera a que la llame y te cuento.

Santana cogía el móvil y tecleaba el teléfono de la morena. Sonaban varios tonos y nadie descolgaba. Al parecer Rachel se había enfadado de verdad y no pretendía coger el teléfono. Santana desistió tras varios intentos fallidos por contactar con ella.

**Santana: **Imposible. No me coge el teléfono. Al parecer se ha cabreado conmigo. Estupendo.

**Quinn:** Déjame probar a mí.

**Santana:** No sé si será buena idea…

**Quinn: **Por intentarlo…_-alzó sus hombros-._

Quinn imitaba a la latina y llamaba a su compañera. Nuevamente varios tonos volvían a sonar y no había ninguna respuesta. Suponía que a ella tampoco le quería hablar, al fin y al cabo era la causante de la discusión con sus amigas. Pero Quinn no desistió y le envió un mensaje de texto; sabía que tarde o temprano lo iba a leer.

**SMS Quinn:** Rachel no seas estúpida. Te estamos llamando para que vengas. Coge el teléfono.

**SMS Rachel: **No quiero ir con vosotras. No quiero molestar a nadie y mucho menos estorbaros.

**SMS Quinn:** Qué tonta eres. Ni molestas, ni estorbas. Es más, estamos esperándote para una buena sesión de Sing Star. Me ha dicho un pajarito que eres un crack.

**SMS Rachel: **¿Sing Star? ¿No me estarás tomando el pelo Quinn? _–le tocó la fibra sensible-._

**SMS Quinn:** Para nada. Tenemos la Play Station 3 totalmente equipada y preparada para una gran batalla. Qué pena que me falte la pareja... No creo que pueda jugar entonces _–la rubia jugaba muy bien sus cartas-_.

**SMS Rachel: **Nunca se puede rechazar una batalla de Sing Star. Yo seré tu pareja. ¿Te apetece?

**SMS Quinn:** Mucho. Me apetece verte y que pases un buen rato con nosotras. Va, haz el favor de coger el teléfono a Santana o se volverá loca.

**SMS Rachel: **En realidad estoy en su puerta.

Quinn se rio al leer el último mensaje y las otras chicas se percataron de la situación. La rubia llevaba varios minutos sonriéndole a la pantalla del teléfono.

**Santana:** ¿Qué pasa Quinn?

**Quinn:** Nada. Que Rachel está en tu… ¡puerta! _–sonrió-._

**Britanny:** ¿En la puerta? ¡Bien, ha venido! _–reía alegre-._

**Santana: **¿Cómo lo has conseguido? _–frunció su ceño-._

**Quinn: **Poder persuasivo vía SMS. ¿Nunca te dije que soy un crack?

**Santana: **No tenía ni idea perra _–golpeó a su amiga en el brazo-_. Pero me encanta. Britt ve a abrir a Rachel.

Y justo en ese momento Rachel aparecía en el salón. Brittany se había tomado la libertad de ir a buscarla mucho antes de que se lo dijera su chica.

**Rachel:** Hola Santana _–sonrió-_. Quinn… _-agachaba la cabeza avergonzada-._

**Santana:** Ven aquí enana _–dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo-_.

**Quinn:** Hola Rachel.

Y entonces fue cuando Rachel se quedó paralizada sin saber qué hacer. No sabía cómo saludar a Quinn y tampoco si le debía dar o no un beso. Estaba perdida hasta que la rubia reaccionó.

**Quinn:** ¿A mi no me vas a abrazar? _–dijo sonriente-._

**Rachel:** Por supuesto _–mostró una leve sonrisa-_.

**Quinn: **¿Entonces?

**Rachel: **No quería que te sintieras mal. Ya sabes…

**Quinn:** Tranquila. Sobreviviré.

Rachel se acercó a Quinn y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Un abrazo que duró varios segundos, pero que para ellas fueron como horas. Ninguna de las dos quería separarse de la otra. Necesitaban sentirse cerca; era una sensación extraña pero muy alentadora. Rachel cerró fuertemente los ojos y dejó caer por su rostro una lágrima. Quinn se percató de ello y la hizo retroceder, dejándo su frente junto a la de la morena. Seguidamente, con su dedo pulgar, secó la lágrima de su compañera y le sonrió.

**Rachel:** Lo siento _–rompió el silencio-_.

**Quinn: **No pasa nada. Todo está bien. ¿Vale? _–le sonreía mirándola fijamente a los ojos-._

**Rachel: **No, no está bien Quinn _–evitaba la mirada-_.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué pasa? _–frunció su ceño-._

**Rachel: **Te he echado de menos _–soltó junto a unas lágrimas-_.

**Quinn: **Y yo a ti _–le sonrió y volvió a abrazarla con ternura-_.

* * *

Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos por vuestros comentarios. También para Lolagood, Juanita, xiiOmii, macka y Khalinkaa a los que no puedo agradecer de forma privada. Ah! Y para el Guest anónimo también, por supuesto. Me gusta que pensaran que el capítulo pasado tuvo de todo y que ha sido uno de los mejores capítulos hasta ahora del fic. Muchas gracias!

No suelo dedicar capítulos, pero hoy se lo voy a dedicar a una personita con la que el otro día tuve una gran conversación. Lo mejor de todo esto es poder ayudar a alguien con lo que escribo o incluso con una conversación a través del privado. Tú sabes quién eres y sólo puedo decirte que mucho ánimo y esto va por tí ;). Espero que te alegre el día guapa.

Por lo demás, el lunes próxima actualización. Estoy cogiendo la costumbre de adelantaros el nombre del capítulo así que...**_ "The only exception"_ **es el siguiente.

**"Sólo te he echado de menos dos veces; una por la mañana y otra por la noche. Pero nunca he dejado de pensar en tí"** Amar peligrosamente.

Un abrazo.

DiLea.


	19. The only exception

_**The only exception**_

**Rachel: **Te he echado de menos.

**Quinn: **Y yo a ti.

Santana viendo la tensión que se estaba generando entre las dos chicas decidió romperla.

**Santana:** Ya está bien de ñoñerías.

**Quinn:** ¿Algún problema San?

**Santana:** Sí, vosotras sois mi problema. No hay quién os entienda.

**Brittany:** Yo tampoco lo entiendo. ¿No se suponía que estabais peleadas?

**Rachel: **¿Peleadas? ¿Por qué íbamos a estarlo?

**Brittany: **Eso es lo que se suponía. Santana debía ir con Rachel porque no os podíais ver. Ahora os veis y casi no os podemos separar… Estoy algo confusa.

**Quinn:** Hey Britt todo está bien, ¿vale? No te preocupes.

**Rachel: **Si, todo está bien entre nosotras. ¿Verdad Quinn?

**Quinn:** Por supuesto Rachel.

**Santana:** Ya viste Britt, no tienes que darle más vueltas. Si éstas dos en realidad se quieren, pero aún no lo saben.

**Rachel:** Tampoco te pases Santana.

**Santana:** Sólo os estoy haciendo un favor. ¿No os dais cuenta?

**Quinn:** Mira Rachel, ahí está la videoconsola _–cambió de tema señalando al fondo del pasillo-_. Te dije que no era ninguna broma.

**Rachel:** Es maravilloso. ¿Cuándo vamos a jugar?

**Santana:** Primero habrá que comer algo, ¿no?

**Rachel:** Bueno, yo comí algo antes. No tengo mucha hambre.

**Brittany:** Pues he preparado un plato para ti.

**Rachel: **Gracias. Os acompañaré, pero no creo que coma mucho.

**Brittany: **Tenemos un vino que te va a encantar. Lo ha traído Quinnie.

**Rachel: **¿Ah si?

**Brittany: **Sí, es tu preferido Rach.

**Quinn:** ¿Enserio? A mí también me encanta.

**Rachel: **Eso parece… Ya veo que no sólo tienes buen gusto para la decoración.

**Quinn:** Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mí…Ni te imaginas.

**Rachel: **Pues tendré que descubrirlas, ¿no? Espero que me dejes.

**Brittany: **Chicas, la comida se enfría.

Las chicas se adentraron por el pasillo hacia el salón. Hacía unos días que Brittany había decidido mudarse a vivir con Santana; siempre se quedaba ahí y ya era hora de dar el paso. Algunas cosas que faltaban por desempaquetar aún se encontraban encerradas en cajas por todo el pasillo. La casa disponía de tres habitaciones, dos baños y un salón-cocina. Era bastante grande.

El salón estaba equipado con un sofá de cuatro plazas; la última de ellas se estiraba hasta formar una especie de cama. A un lado descansaban dos sillones relax, de los que hacen masajes. Y en el pequeño pero estiloso mueble del salón, yacía la televisión de cuarenta pulgadas. A ella tenían conectada un estupendo Home Cinema y una Play Station 3.

**Santana:** Espero que no os importe el desorden. Britt aún tiene media casa metida en cajas.

**Quinn:** No te preocupes. A mí me pasó lo mismo al principio, parece que nunca van a terminar esas cajas. Empiezas a soñar con ellas y no tienen fin.

**Brittany: **¿De verdad has soñado con cajas? ¡Pensaba que era la única!

**Santana:** Podríamos haber preparado algo mejor, pero como ha surgido así de repente…Lo siento.

**Quinn:** ¡Que va! Pero si es genial todo lo que habéis montando en tan poco tiempo.

**Rachel: **¿No habíais quedado?

**Santana:** En realidad esta idiota me llamó unas cuantas horas antes que tú.

**Quinn:** Si. No tenía nada mejor qué hacer.

**Rachel:** Ahmm. Creía que lo habíais preparado.

**Brittany: **No. Ha surgido sobre la marcha Rachel.

**Rachel:** ¿Entonces no os habéis olvidado de mi?

**Santana:** ¿Cómo íbamos a hacer tal cosa?

**Rachel: **No sé, son cosas que pasan.

**Brittany: **Eres idiota Rach. No podríamos hacerte eso nunca.

**Santana:** Muy bien, tomen asiento.

Las chicas cogieron asiento y comenzaron a comer un poco mientras bebían alegres. Santana era una gran cocinera y había preparado su plato especial: espaguettis a la carbonara. Y entre risas y buena música las chicas terminaron su cena. Todas se quedaron satisfechas. El vino quizá se les había subido un poco a la cabeza; habían acabado con tres botellas y aún seguían bebiendo.

**Santana:** Y bueno, ¿Cómo fue eso de detener al imbécil de Hudson?

**Quinn: **Lo que no sé es cómo pude haber estado con ese idiota.

**Rachel: **Yo disfruté mucho.

**Santana: **Ya me podíais haber llamado…Nunca me llamáis para las fiestas. Quiero detalles.

_Flashback_

En el despacho de Sue, ambas subinspectoras se mostraban en silencio prestando atención a las cosas que su superior les explicaba sobre el informe de Brittany.

**Sue:** Según las pruebas que Brittany ha redactado…Las llamadas de teléfono coinciden con el antiguo número del agente Hudson. La grabación de voz también le delata. Todas las pruebas apuntan hacia él, pues tenía conocimientos sobre el caso.

**Rachel:** Además de sus antecedentes por ser un bocazas. Esta vez ha llegado muy lejos; ha sobrepasado la raya. Está colaborando con la banda y eso es un delito Sue.

**Quinn:** No me lo puedo creer. Me ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo.

**Sue:** Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Llevároslo a la sala de interrogatorios. Tenemos que conseguir que hable para que confiese toda la información que ha dado a la banda.

**Rachel:** Tranquila comisaria, yo me encargaré de esposarlo y llevarlo a la sala.

**Quinn:** No, Rachel. Quiero encargarme yo de ese tipejo. Esperadme en la sala de interrogatorios.

**Sue:** Está bien, pero yo me encargo del interrogatorio.

Quinn y Rachel salieron del despacho dirigiéndose a la planta baja, justo a la zona de recepción. Ambas tenían mucha prisa.

**Finn:** Hey guapa. Me han dicho que me andabas buscando _–dijo a Quinn insinuante-._

Quinn sin pensárselo propinó un manotazo sobre la cara del chico. Fue Rachel la que tuvo que poner separación entre ambos, pues la rubia había desatado su ira sobre él.

**Quinn:** ¡Me has mentido! Eres un cínico. Y yo que te defendía…

**Finn:** ¿Qué pasa Quinn?

**Quinn:** ¿Quinn? ¡Qué confianzas son éstas! Quedas arrestado agente Hudson _–dijo esposándolo-. _

**Rachel:** Tienes derecho a guardar silencio. Toda cosa que digas será usada en tu contra. Ya sabes que tienes derecho a un abogado de oficio.

**Finn:** ¿De qué se me acusa?

**Quinn:** Se te acusa de entorpecer una investigación policial y colaboración con banda armada.

**Rachel:** Vamos, Sue quiere hablar contigo en la sala de interrogatorios. Será mejor que seas sincero. Es por tu bien.

Las chicas llevaron al sujeto hasta la sala de interrogatorios, dónde ya esperaba una impaciente Sue junto a Will Schuester.

**Sue:** Agente Hudson. Tome asiento, por favor. ¿Quiere un poco de agua? Will, tráigame un poco de agua…la va a necesitar.

Will salió de la habitación dejándolos completamente solos.

**Finn:** Gracias.

**Sue:** ¿Te crees que esto es un puto hotel y que yo soy tu chacha?

**Finn:** Pero…

**Sue:** Ni peros ni hostias Hudson. Yo te di varias oportunidades para no ponerte de patitas en la calle, pero me lo estás poniendo muy difícil. Así que habla.

**Finn:** Yo no he hecho nada comisaria.

**Sue:** ¡Lo peor que pudo hacer tu madre fue traerte al mundo! Aparte de ser tonto, eres un puto mentiroso _–dijo sacando las pruebas-._ Aquí están las pruebas que te vinculan directamente con la banda… ¿En qué estabas pensando bola de grasa con ojos?

**Finn:** Yo…Yo solo quería quitarme a Berry del medio.

**Sue:** ¿Qué tienes en contra de la subinspectora Berry?

**Finn:** Me ha quitado a Quinn.

**Sue:** ¿Crees que esa razón es suficientemente importante como para meterte en este lío?

**Finn:** No lo pensé. Desde que Berry llegó a la comisaría me ha hecho la vida imposible.

**Sue:** Escúchame bien, pedazo de imbécil. Como se te ocurra tocarle un pelo a mis subinspectoras o si les llegase a pasar algo por tu puta culpa…haré que tus últimos días en este mundo sea un jodido infierno. Ellas son como mi familia, ¿me oyes? Las protegeré hasta la muerte.

En ese momento Will llegaba con una botella de agua entre sus manos y puso un poco de orden, pues Sue estaba que se comía al interrogado.

**Will:** Entonces confiesas que has colaborado con la banda.

**Finn:** Hice unas llamadas sin importancia.

**Will:** Búscate un buen abogado porque quedas detenido por las razones que se te acusan.

**Finn:** ¡No me podéis hacer esto! Yo soy un poli.

**Will:** Lo siento Finn, pero esto es un asunto muy grave. Esto no lo podemos pasar por alto como otras veces. Además, apuesto a que Berry te pegaría un tiro aquí mismo.

**Finn: **Entonces… ¿Iré a la cárcel? Me matarán _–dijo asustado-._

**Sue:** Por mí como si te pudres en una cloaca.

**Will:** Tranquilo Finn. Tendrás protección dentro de la cárcel, pero la pena que te va a caer va a ser de unos cuarenta años.

**Finn:** Quiero mi abogado _–dijo entre sollozos-._

**Will:** Tranquilo, te proporcionaremos uno lo antes posible. Pero me temo que tendrás que pasar unos días en el calabozo hasta que salga el juicio.

_Mientras tanto…Al otro lado del cristal de la sala de interrogatorios._

Quinn y Rachel observaban con atención la confesión del agente Hudson y no perdían detalle.

**Rachel:** Lo siento, Quinn.

**Quinn:** ¿Por qué has de sentirlo?

**Rachel:** Bueno…tú tuviste algo con él…

**Quinn:** No te preocupes, en el fondo no sentía nada. Solo lo utilicé para darte celos.

**Rachel:** ¿Celos?

**Quinn:** Escúchame una cosa Rach _–dijo interrumpiéndola-_. Nunca dejaría que nadie te hiciese daño. Ni siquiera ese imbécil de Finn. Eres demasiado importante para mí.

**Rachel:** Gracias. Tú también significas mucho para mí. Más de lo que tú piensas.

_Fin flashback_

**Santana:** Lo que hubiese dado por ver la cara de Finnesa después de que Quinn le soltara el guantazo.

**Rachel:** Lo tengo para mi uso y disfrute retenido en mi memoria.

**Santana:** Joder Rach, ya podías haberlo grabado con el móvil. No piensas en las demás.

**Rachel:** Lo mejor de todo fue ver la cara de Quinn. Estaba tan sexy…_-dijo mirando a Quinn-._

**Quinn:** Ya vale, ¿no?_ –dijo sonrojándose-._

Las chicas seguían con su cena. Quinn empezó a olvidarse de todos los problemas que había tenido con su compañera por culpa de Amanda y se dejó llevar. Rachel no fue menos y quiso experimentar qué sentimientos afloraban estando junto a la rubia; necesitaba distinguir entre lo que le daba Amanda y lo que le daba Quinn. Quería averiguar cual de las dos le convenía para estar a su lado. Ambas le gustaban, pero no podía tener a las dos.

**Quinn:** Creo que podríamos abandonar el vino y ponernos con esa batalla, ¿no?

**Rachel: **Si, pero eso de abandonar el vino…deberíamos terminar la botella. Total, ya está abierta.

**Brittany: **Podéis beber lo que queráis. Estamos de celebración.

**Santana:** ¿Qué celebramos Britt?

**Brittany: **Pues que me vengo a vivir contigo.

**Santana:** Está bien cielo. Pero mejor pasemos a las copas.

**Rachel: **¿Copas?

**Quinn:** Creo que no voy a poder chicas. Prefiero terminar con el vino.

**Santana:** Como quieras. Comencemos la batalla.

Y la batalla de Sing Star comenzaba. Como era evidente, Brittany y Santana formaron pareja y dejaron a Rachel y Quinn juntas. Todas estaban contentas con sus compañeras. Rachel jugaba con ventaja: sabía que Quinn tenía una buena voz, la había escuchado cantar en las duchas. Santana daba a las chicas por pérdidas, pues sabía que ella y Britt hacían un buen dúo. Y la batalla de canciones comenzó. En primer lugar, Santana y Brittany escogieron la canción _"The Edge of Glory"_ de Lady Gaga.

**Quinn:** Eso ha sido alucinante chicas. Empiezo a creerme eso que decís de que sois unas artistas.

**Rachel: **Qué va Quinn. Nosotras lo vamos a hacer mucho mejor. Verás.

**Santana:** Qué mas quisierais. Britt y yo somos jodidamente buenas en esto. Y lo sabéis.

Rachel ondeaba por el repertorio de canciones y no pudo resistirse a cantar un clásico de TLC. Pero antes quiso preguntar a Quinn.

**Rachel: **¿Conoces al grupo TLC?

**Quinn: **Por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de persona te crees que soy?

**Rachel: **No sé. Supongo que no tienes por qué conocer a todos los cantantes de este mundo. Sólo era una pregunta.

**Quinn:** Está bien. ¿Qué canción es?

**Rachel: **"_I feel Pretty/Unpretty"_.

**Quinn: **Perfecto. Dale.

Las dos chicas hicieron de sus voces un espectáculo. Sus voces empastaban tan bien que sonaban armónicas al unísono. Santana y Brittany se quedaron totalmente congeladas al escuchar a la rubia cantar. No podían ni pestañear. Cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más especial para Quinn y Rachel. No podían parar de cantar…de sentir.

**Brittany: **Eso sí que ha sido alucinante chicas.

**Santana:** No tenía ni idea de que cantases Fabray. Qué calladito te lo tenías. Si lo llego a saber antes…

**Quinn: **Si lo llegas a saber antes… ¿qué?

**Santana:** Te habría escogido como pareja.

**Rachel: **De eso nada. Quinn es mi pareja ahora. De Sing Star quiero decir…

**Santana:** Está bien enana. Te la dejo para ti solita.

Las canciones se iban sumando una tras otra. Se dedicaban unas a otras canciones, hasta que el juego empezó a ser monótono y aburrido.

**Brittany: **Tengo una idea. ¡Podemos ir al karaoke! Aún estará abierto.

**Rachel: **No es mala idea. Me apunto.

**Santana:** Venga, podemos tomar las últimas copas allí.

**Quinn:** ¿Estáis locas? ¿Para qué vamos a ir ahora a un karaoke si tenemos este juego?

**Rachel: **Va Quinn, no seas una sosa…

**Brittany: **Venga Quinnie…No nos cortes el rollo.

**Santana:** La decisión es tuya Quinn _–elevó su ceja-_.

**Quinn: **Está bien, pero yo no pienso cantar. Allí me va a dar mucha vergüenza.

**Rachel: **No te preocupes. Yo te ayudaré.

Y sin más palabras las chicas acabaron en un karaoke cercano a la casa de la latina. Allí, no habían tenido aún la oportunidad de cantar…pero Rachel necesitaba exteriorizar todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Se levantó y fue a hablar con el camarero que muy amablemente coló la petición de la morena para ser la siguiente.

**Megafonía:** La siguiente persona en cantar es Rachel Berry.

Y en la pantalla de la televisión aparecía el nombre de la canción _"The only exception"_. Rachel entonaba las primeras notas, transmitiendo el sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho. Quinn se quedaba absorta con la voz de la morena, y escuchaba la letra con atención:

_**When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And cursed at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it**_

And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day I promised  
I´d never sing of love  
If it does not exist

But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that i was content  
With loneliness

Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

I´ve got a tight grip on reality  
But I can´t  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know your leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some proof it´s not a dream

Ohh  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

And I´m on my way to believing it.  
Oh, And I´m on my way to believing it.

_-¿Estará Rachel cantando esto por mí? __Verdaderamente sentirá lo mismo que yo…O quizá esta canción va dedicada a Amanda... Estoy hecha un lío-_.

**Santana:** Brittany te he dicho que no.

**Brittany:** Venga va…San. Sabes que es mi canción favorita.

**Santana: **No pienso subir contigo a cantar esa ridícula canción.

**Rachel: **¿Qué pasa chicas? _–dijo mirando a Quinn, que aún seguía asombrada por la canción-_.

**Brittany: **San no me deja cantar _"Mi cinta del pelo" –haciendo pucheros-_.

**Santana:** Anda Rach, dile tú algo _–dijo molesta-_.

**Rachel **_–iluminándose la cara-_**:** ¿Enserio Britt? Me encanta esa canción. Yo la canto contigo.

**Santana:** No puede ser. Parece que Quinn y yo somos las únicas normales aquí _–dijo mirando a Quinn, que aún seguía embelesada-_. Bueno, no estoy tan segura de esto último…Creo que soy la única.

Las cuatro amigas terminaban la corta noche de karaoke para ir a casa a descansar. Debían descansar para poder seguir trabajando a buen ritmo. Santana y Brittany se despidieron de las chicas y las dejaron a solas; sabían que ellas tendrían muchas cosas de las que hablar, pero tendrían que hacerlo en privado.

Rachel, acompañó a la rubia hasta su casa. Por el camino iban hablando sobre la noche tan estupenda que habían pasado.

**Rachel:** Y pensar que si no me hubieses mandado ese mensaje, nunca habría ido a casa de Santana y no habría podido disfrutar de toda esta noche…

**Quinn: **Sabía que no podrías resistirte a una sesión de karaokes, aunque fuesen en casa con ese juego tan divertido.

**Rachel: **Parece que empiezas a conocerme.

**Quinn: **Una tiene su interés personal _–sonrió-_.

**Rachel: **Lo sé.

**Quinn:** Por cierto, ¿por qué has cantado esa canción?

**Rachel: **¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta?

**Quinn:** ¿De que me tendría que haber dado cuenta?

**Rachel:** De que me gusta estar a tu lado. No puedo negarlo más veces.

**Quinn: **A mi también me gusta estar a tu lado.

**Rachel:** Lo sé. Siento haberte hecho daño Quinn.

**Quinn: **¿Sentías todo eso que has cantado?

**Rachel:** Por supuesto. Al principio creí que nadie podría llenar el vacío que Charlie dejó en mi vida. Después llegó Amanda y creí que ella era la persona elegida para hacerme olvidar…Pero estaba equivocada.

**Quinn:** Ajá _–asentía con la cabeza-_.

**Rachel: **Esa persona eres tú Quinn.

**Quinn: **¿Yo? ¿De verdad?

**Rachel: **Si Quinn. No quiero separarme de ti.

**Quinn: **Ni yo Rachel. ¿Subes a mi casa?

**Rachel: **Es una invitación muy irresistible, pero no creo que deba.

**Quinn: **¿Por qué?

**Rachel:** Deberíamos hacer bien las cosas.

**Quinn:** ¿Acaso esto no está bien? Acabas de decirme que no quieres separarte de mi.

**Rachel: **No puedo hacerle esto Amanda. No así Quinn.

**Quinn:** Claro, Amanda… Qué estúpida _–acababa de caer en la cuenta de la veterinaria-_.

**Rachel:** No es lo que piensas. Realmente quiero estar contigo, pero necesito acabar con ella antes. No sé si me entiendes.

**Quinn:** Rachel, sólo te voy a decir una cosa. Si no estás segura de dejarla…no lo hagas. Por mucho que me duela, no quiero que estés conmigo y después te des cuenta de que hiciste mal en dejarla. No quiero que te arrepientas.

**Rachel: **No creo que me arrepienta Quinn.

**Quinn:** Mira, podemos hacer una cosa. Puedes subir ahí arriba conmigo. Tomar una copa más. Podemos charlar…Ver una peli o cualquier cosa que te apetezca. No tiene por qué pasar nada.

**Rachel:** ¿Y si pasa?

**Quinn: **Si pasa es porque tenía que pasar Rachel. Y, bueno, siempre podemos achacar esos impulsos a que vamos bebidas _–reía-_. No creo que hagamos nada malo dándonos un poco de amor…Total, Amanda no se va a enterar.

**Rachel: **¿Tú no se lo contarás?

**Quinn:** Ni tú tampoco.

Rachel al oír esas palabras de la rubia fijó su mirada en ésta notando en ella un brillo y una intensidad que nunca había visto en nadie. Sin duda, esa mirada era diferente a la de Charlie; esos ojos eran aún mejor, le transmitían pasión y le hacían sentir especial algo que solo ella sabía hacer.

La morena ante esa mirada se mordió el labio inferior; y la rubia ante ese gesto decidió lanzarse a sus labios como si una fuerza le empujase hacia ella. Necesitaba a Rachel con urgencia. Su boca se sentía como si quemara. La morena ante tanta explosión de pasión se dejo llevar, dejando paso a que sus lenguas se encontrasen. Sin dejar de besarse entraron al edificio y torpemente le dieron al botón del ascensor; a Rachel esta vez no le pareció que tardarse tanto en llegar como la última vez. Las puertas se abrieron y la empujó sin separarse de ella hasta que la espalda de la rubia chocó contra la puerta.

Quinn emitió un pequeño quejido debido al golpe y se separó, interrumpiendo la pasión de sus labios contra los de su compañera, para encontrar las llaves en el bolso. Rachel aprovechó ese momento para apoderarse de su cuello, ya que sentía la necesidad de no poder separarse de ella. Estaba imparable.

**Quinn:** Cariño, si sigues así no voy a poder abrir la puerta _–dijo entre suspiros-_.

Rachel dejó de besarle el cuello y sin decir nada se perdió en la mirada de la rubia; mirada que se encontraba llena de deseo. A Quinn le recorrió una ola de calor por todo el cuerpo; se limitó a terminar de abrir la maldita puerta que se interponía entre ellas. Nada más abrirla Rachel se abalanzó a los labios de Quinn y a oscuras fueron entrando a la casa; ésta con el pie cerró la puerta de un golpe y fue guiando a la morena hasta su habitación. El camino hasta el habitáculo fue torpe, pues fueron chocándose con algunos muebles y objetos, rompiendo así una lámpara que se encontraba en una mesita de la entrada.

De camino a la habitación se fueron arrancando la ropa con desesperación, pues necesitaban sentir la piel de la otra y la ropa estorbaba. Rachel rompió la camisa de Quinn en un arrebato; no era momento de desabrochar botones así que de un tirón la arrancó del cuerpo. Mientras tanto, la rubia le quitaba la camiseta a su compañera y la tiró sobre la cama.

Quinn se lanzó a besar esos labios que ya le hacían perder la razón para después morder el labio inferior y tirar un poco hacia ella, provocando un suspiro en la morena. Después se decidió a besar el cuello de la morena dejando pequeños mordiscos y subiendo hasta el lóbulo de la oreja.

**Quinn:** Me encanta el sabor de tus labios y de tu piel. Me vuelve loca _– dijo con voz ronca y sensual-._

**Rachel:** Te necesito Quinn _– entre suspiros y algún que otro gemido-._

Quinn ante ese comentario desabrochó el sujetador de la morena con un rápido movimiento y empezó a besar la clavícula, bajando lentamente hasta su pecho. Lo atrapó con su mano y mordió el pezón de la morena consiguiendo que toda la piel de Rachel se erizara de placer. Con la otra mano masajeaba el otro pecho, mientras que su lengua no paraba de juguetear con el pezón. Rachel, que siempre le gustaba llevar el control de la relación, consiguió desabrochar el sujetador de la rubia y con un gran esfuerzo se quiso incorporar para quedar encima de la rubia. Ésta la agarró por las muñecas y acercándose al oído le dijo susurrando.

**Quinn:** Me toca hacerte disfrutar como nunca nadie te lo ha hecho en la vida. Así que relájate porque vas a conocer el verdadero huracán Fabray _–dijo con voz sensual mientras le volvía a morder el lóbulo de la oreja-._

Rachel solo se limitó a asentir y por una vez en su vida dejó que fuese otra persona la que tomara el control de la situación. Mientras la rubia besaba con pasión a la morena, empezó a quitarle el pantalón y cuando lo consiguió llevó sus manos a los pechos de ésta bajando con su boca por el abdomen hasta llegar a la cadera derecha. Llegando casi a la ingle encontró un pequeño tatuaje, que decía "Imagine" con unas notas musicales al final de la palabra. Lo observó y lo acarició con la mano para luego dejarle un delicado beso en él. Prosiguió su camino, bajando aún más con su boca, hasta encontrarse con las minúsculas braguitas negras de la morena. Con los dientes agarró el borde de éstas para bajarlas y para después quitárselas por completo de un tirón con la mano, dejando a la morena completamente desnuda a su merced. Decidió tomarse unos segundos para observar a la mujer que tenía ante sus ojos, pues no había visto jamás tal belleza ante sí.

Quinn decidió seguir con la tortura de Rachel y comenzó por besarle esas maravillosas piernas, que le traían de cabeza desde que las vio por primera vez con el vestido rojo. Subió por la parte interna del muslo y la entrepierna, dando pequeños mordiscos y lamiendo. Esta acción provocaba pequeños movimientos de cadera en la morena.

**Rachel:** Quinn por favor… _–dijo casi sin aliento-._

Quinn con una media sonrisa decidió no hacer esperar más a la morena y con su lengua recorrió todo su "sexo"; primero con movimientos suaves que hacían que ésta se desesperara de placer. La rubia se sentía más húmeda debido a la excitación que le provocaba a su compañera. Rachel movía su cadera para profundizar el contacto con la lengua de Quinn, a la vez que con sus manos agarraba la cabeza de ésta. Cuando la rubia notó que la morena aumentaba más sus movimientos… decidió profundizar más. Mientras lamía su clítoris metió dos dedos en el interior de la morena haciendo que ésta arqueara su cuerpo de placer y comenzara a gemir descontroladamente.

**Rachel:** ¡Dios Quinn!

La rubia empezó a aumentar el ritmo, pues quería hacer disfrutar a Rachel al máximo. La morena comenzó a sentir miles de descargas en su cuerpo. Descargas que Quinn sintió como que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax del orgasmo; por eso, subió hacia sus labios y la besó mientras la morena ahogaba el último gemido entre sus labios conectados. Rachel casi sin aire y con el corazón a mil por hora dejó de besar a la rubia para mirarla a los ojos y deleitarla con una media sonrisa.

**Rachel:** Ahora me toca demostrarte a ti de que está echa una mujer de Nueva York _–dijo con la voz ronca por lo ocurrido anteriormente-._

**Quinn:** Demuéstrame lo que vales Rachel Berry _–exclamó desafiante-._

Rachel en un rápido movimiento se colocó encima de la rubia y desabrochó de un golpe el pantalón, bajándolo junto a la ropa interior de la rubia. "No hay tiempo que perder", pensó la morena que seguía aún alterada por lo que le había hecho sentir la rubia. Y ahora llegaba la parte que más le gustaba a Rachel… la de hacer disfrutar a su pareja.

La morena besó con lentitud los labios de la rubia, pasando su lengua por la comisura de éstos. Acabó el movimiento en un mordisco muy pasional y sensual para después bajar besándola desde su cuello. Rachel pasó por esa cicatriz del hombro, a la que quiso dedicarle un beso delicado y suave para no incomodar a la rubia; queriendo demostrar que ella llenaría de amor esas heridas que estaban aún por cicatrizar en su interior. Y sin pararse llegó hasta sus pechos, a la vez que con su mano empezó a masajear la zona húmeda de Quinn haciéndola gemir de placer. Se recreó en uno de sus pechos lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo. Y después el otro, quería saborear ambos.

De un rápido movimiento Rachel introdujo un par de dedos dentro de la rubia con intensidad, mientras subía hacia sus labios. Los movimientos eran firmes pero a la vez suaves; la rubia estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

**Rachel:** ¿Te gusta? O… ¿quieres que pare?

Quinn no podía hablar debido a que estaba pendiente de que no le faltara el aire y que el corazón no se le saliera del pecho. Solo atinó a gemir y a suspirar.

**Rachel:** Lo tomaré como un sí_ –dijo sensualmente mientras atacaba de nuevo a su pecho-._

Cuando Rachel sintió que la rubia ya no podía más, decidió sacar los dedos y bajó por su vientre, hasta llegar a la ingle de la rubia.

**Quinn:** ¡JODER NO PARES AHORA! _–gritó cabreada-._

Quinn al ver hacia dónde se dirigía la morena, le agarró la cabeza y la guió hacia su "sexo". Rachel solo pudo sonreír ante la desesperación de su compañera y con una sonrisa triunfante, de haber conseguido su objetivo, decidió acabar con lo que había empezado. Le estaba encantando volver loca a Quinn.

Si una cosa sabía hacer Rachel es hacer disfrutar al máximo a sus parejas y en ese aspecto era una experta. Empezó a hacer círculos con la lengua en el interior de la rubia saboreando todo y tocando todas las terminaciones nerviosas, produciendo así un movimiento incontrolado de Quinn para sentirla aún más. Se decidió después por dedicarle tiempo al clítoris de la rubia y fue entonces cuando ésta explotó en un gran orgasmo.

Rachel fue trepando por el cuerpo sudoroso de la rubia para besar con pasión sus labios; ésta aún seguía en una nube por todo lo que había sentido.

**Rachel:** ¿Estas bien? Te noto un poco agitada.

**Quinn:** Guau…

**Rachel:** Eso debería decirlo yo. No sabía que conocieras tanto sobre el tema _–dijo con una sonrisa-._

**Quinn:** Aun no conoces muchas cosas de mí. Espero que haya estado a la altura de la gran subinspectora Berry.

**Rachel:** Siempre me sorprendes _–besando de nuevo sus labios-_. No sé que me has hecho pero no puedo parar de besarte.

**Quinn:** El atractivo Fabray _–respondiendo al beso de la morena-._

**Rachel:** Sin duda eres la única excepción _–dijo recordando la canción-._

* * *

Espero que hayais disfrutado de este capítulo. He tenido que subirlo un poquito antes de lo acostumbrado porque mañana tengo unos asuntos que atender que me van a llevar todo el día.

El jueves actualización capítulo **_"El despertar"_**

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios. Se os quiere!

Abrazos.

DiLea


	20. El despertar

_**El despertar**_

_Casa de Quinn, viernes 3, 12:00 horas._

Rachel fue la primera en despertarse, pues estaba acostumbrada a dormir bien poco. Lo primero que hizo fue observar el cuerpo desnudo que tenía a su lado. Era una imagen muy tierna ver cómo Quinn se había dormido abrazada a ella. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma que desprendía la chica, haciendo que todos sus sentidos se despertasen. Con sumo cuidado, para no despertar a la rubia, se levantó y fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Rachel preparó el desayuno como tenía acostumbrado a hacer cada día. Lo colocó en una bandeja con la intención de llevárselo a Quinn a la cama. Se acercó al borde de la cama y con cuidado apartó unos mechones rubios que caían sobre la cara de la chica.

**Rachel:** Buenos días preciosa. El desayuno está listo _–dijo mientras le dio un tierno beso-_.

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa al notar la dulzura con la que le despertaba su compañera. Cuántas veces había anhelado un despertar como ese. Cuántas veces, en los últimos días, había soñado con ese momento.

**Quinn:** Buenos días amor _–dijo desperezándose-_.

Rachel se quedó paralizada ante el término con el que se acababa de referir a ella Quinn. Le había encantado que la llamase "amor". Le encantaba escuchárselo decir sobre su boca. La morena estaba subida en una enorme nube que la llevaba hacía el paraíso.

**Quinn:** ¡Vaya! El desayuno en la cama. Aunque si me vas a despertar con esa sonrisa…Me dan ganas de comer otras cosas.

**Rachel:** ¿Siempre te levantas así de traviesa? _–dijo siguiéndole el juego-._

**Quinn:** Según con quién me levante…

**Rachel:** La próxima me ahorraré de preparar el desayuno _–reía-_.

**Quinn:** El desayuno está bien también. Gracias.

**Rachel: **Aunque si me vas a dar los buenos días de esa manera...Te preparo el desayuno todas las veces que quieras.

Quinn se acercó a la morena y dejó otro suave y dulce beso en los labios. Se sentían bien la una con la otra. Era un momento idílico para ambas…Se estaban dejando llevar por sus sentimientos más profundos, sin importarles nada más que ellas mismas.

**Quinn:** ¿Así te parece mejor?

**Rachel: **Me gustó lo de antes, aunque esta forma tampoco está nada mal _–sonreía-_.

**Quinn: **Si vas a seguir mirándome de esa forma y con esa sonrisa…la comida y la ropa van a estar de más en esta habitación.

**Rachel:** Será mejor que me vaya a la ducha. No te importa, ¿no?

**Quinn:** Si me importa.

**Rachel: **¿Cómo? _-preguntó frunciendo el ceño-._

**Quinn:** Me importa porque quiero ducharme contigo. No voy a permitir que vayas sola.

**Rachel:** Qué peligro tienes Fabray _–dijo dirigiéndose hacia la ducha e ignorando lo último que dijo su compañera-._

Quinn, con media tostada en la boca, salió disparada detrás de la morena antes de que cerrase la puerta del baño. No podía perder la oportunidad de poder disfrutar de ella otra vez, pensaba la rubia. Rachel al final no se opuso a la idea de su compañera y la dejó pasar. Al cabo de dos horas, ambas salieron del baño…

**Rachel: **Quinn, no es que no me guste estar aquí contigo. Pero tengo que ir a mi casa.

**Quinn: **¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más? _–dijo provocativa-._

**Rachel:** ¡Dios Quinn! Eres insaciable. Necesito un respiro. Tengo que terminar unos papeles sobre la infiltración. Y tú deberías de prepararte para salir con Brittany esta tarde.

**Quinn: **Y yo que creía que la gran inspectora Berry tendría más aguante _–le vaciló-_.

**Rachel: **No sabes con quién estás jugando Fabray. Pero de verdad que tengo que solucionar esos papeles. Así que no me provoques más _–mostró una cara de suplica-_.

La rubia se acercó a su compañera y le agarró la camiseta, atrayéndola hacia ella y dándole un apasionado beso de despedida. Definitivamente Rachel se había quedado sin aire.

**Rachel:** Esto no ayuda Quinn.

**Quinn:** Eso pretendo. Si no te quedas por las buenas…te quedas por las malas.

Quinn volvió a repetir la misma operación para besar de nuevo a la morena; pero esta vez su mano le agarró del trasero, apretándolo contra su cuerpo y marcando con más profundidad el beso. Cómo estaba disfrutando de aquellos besos…En realidad, ambas lo hacían.

**Quinn: **Ya te puedes ir _–dijo separándose del contacto-_.

**Rachel:** ¿Enserio? ¡No me lo puedo creer!

**Quinn:** Dentro de poco he quedado con Brittany y si te quedas no creo que pueda salir de casa en todo el día.

**Rachel:** Está bien; ya me marcho. Nos vemos en comisaría.

_Minutos más tarde…_

Rachel llegó a su casa y nada más entrar por la puerta logró ver que tenía varios mensajes en el contestador. La luz roja parpadeaba en el salón. Como de costumbre, Rachel dio al botón de reproducir mensaje para ir escuchándolos mientras se desvestía.

_Mensaje 1. Piiiiiiiiii. Rachel, soy Amanda. Llámame cuando puedas. Piiii._

Rachel asomó la cabeza por la puerta para mirar al contestador extrañada y prestando un poco más de atención. Sí, acababa de recordar a Amanda.

_Mensaje 2. Piiiiiiiiiii. Rachel, estoy preocupada. Tenemos que hablar. Eso, que soy Amanda. Piiiiiii._

_Mensaje 3. Piiiiiiii. ¡Estoy ya muy asustá Rachel!He llamado a tus amigas y tampoco saben dónde estás. Por favor, llámame joder. Piiiiiii._

La morena seguía escuchando atenta cada uno de los mensajes. Estaba totalmente petrificada…

_Mensaje 4. Piiiiiiii. Va, enserio Rachel. Soy Amanda…Que estoy preocupada, ¿eh? Llevo toda la noche esperándote. No he podido dormir. Al menos da una señal pa´ saber que estás viva. Piiiiiii._

Rachel aún con la cara desencajada buscó en su bolso el teléfono móvil. Podía observar que claramente se había quedado sin batería; algo también muy habitual en ella. Corriendo conectó el cargador al teléfono y lo enchufó; consiguió encender el móvil ya conectado a la corriente. En pocos segundos, le llegaron 36 llamadas pérdidas de las cuales 26 eran de Amanda y el resto de Santana y Brittany. También le llegaron 28 SMS, los cuales hacían referencia a lo escuchado anteriormente en el contestador. Al parecer, Amanda se había vuelto loca. Le llamó la atención un último mensaje enviado por Santana que decía lo siguiente: _"Enana, llevo toda la noche intentando localizarte. Amanda te está buscando. ¡Se ha vuelto loca! Supongo que estarás con Fabray, así que saca tu hermoso trasero moreno de la cama de Quinn y ve a buscar a Amanda. Le va a dar algo…Enserio. PD. Britt dice Te Queremos"._

La morena empezó a encontrarse realmente mal. No había pensando en Amanda en toda la mañana; ni siquiera se acordó de ella la noche anterior. Se sintió como una basura de persona, pues Amanda no se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo.

_-Joder, joder, joder… ¡En qué putos líos te metes Berry! ¡Cómo voy a mirar ahora a la cara a Amanda! ¿Y qué hago con Quinn?! Primero, llamar a Amanda. Sí, será mejor que lo primero sea no alarmar más a la veterinaria-._

Rachel marcó el número de Amanda, la cual no tardó ni tres tonos en descolgar. Realmente estaba muy preocupada. Se había pasado toda la noche y toda la mañana pegada al teléfono por si Rachel decidía ponerse en contacto con ella.

**Amanda:** Rachel. ¡Dime que eres tú! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Estás herida?_ –preguntaba alterada-._

**Rachel:** Tranquila Amanda, estoy bien _–dijo sintiéndose totalmente mal-._ Me quedé sin batería en el móvil y acabo de llegar a casa…_-no sabía cómo seguir-._

**Amanda:** ¿Ahora? ¿A casa? ¿Dónde has pasado la noche? _–aprovechó el silencio de Rachel-._

**Rachel:** Estuve con las chicas un rato de fiesta para despejarme. Lo necesitaba. Y…bebimos más de la cuenta y _–se hizo un leve silencio-_…acompañé a Quinn a su casa y…me dijo que me quedase allí porque ya era muy tarde y…Eso.

**Amanda:** ¿De Quinn? ¿Por qué no viniste a mi casa? ¿Es que Quinn no tiene teléfono para llamar? ¡Hubiese ido a recogerte cariño!

**Rachel: **Era muy tarde ya Amanda…e iba un poco bebida. No caí en llamar por teléfono. Sólo pensaba en dormir.

**Amanda:** ¿Tú no estabas peleada con Quinn? No me mientas Rachel…

**Rachel:** Bueno…en realidad…ya nos hablamos.

**Amanda:** Yo te llamaba porque quería disculparme por la discusión de anoche _–no le dio importancia al tema de dormir en casa de la rubia-_. Me comporté como una imbécil. No debí meterme en asuntos de tu trabajo.

Rachel se sentía como una auténtica mierda. Encima que había engañado a Amanda con respecto a lo que había pasado en casa de Quinn, ésta estaba disculpándose por algo que era insignificante. En realidad, Rachel se fue de su casa cabreada porque necesitaba un tiempo para ella…pero nunca se la había pasado por la cabeza hacerle daño. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de Amanda de esa manera? La culpa la tenia la hermosa sonrisa de Quinn. Sí, definitivamente la culpa la tenía toda ella.

**Rachel:** Bueno Amanda, te tengo que dejar. Ya hablamos.

**Amanda: **Está bien. Lo que tú quieras. Un beso.

**Rachel: **Ciao.

_Mientras tanto en casa de Quinn…_

Cuando se fue Rachel, Quinn comenzó a limpiar los restos de lámpara que quedaban por el suelo en la entrada. Se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara recordando los momentos vividos en la noche anterior. Cogió el bolso del suelo, acordándose de que ahí había dejado el teléfono móvil; lo miró por si había alguna emergencia del trabajo. Pudo comprobar que Santana le había dejado algunas llamadas y un mensaje de texto que decía lo siguiente: _"Perra, sé que estás con Rach metida en tu cama. Sólo de pensarlo me están dando nauseas. Mira que montártelo con la enana… En fin…ninguna me cogéis el puto teléfono. Necesito hablar con vosotras. Llámame cuando lo veas. PD. Britt dice Te Queremos"-._

Quinn suspiró al ver el mensaje y decidió llamar a Brittany, pues supuso que estaría con Santana y así, de paso, podría terminar de aclarar cuándo se veían ellas para trabajar.

**Brittany:** ¡Hola Quinnie! _–dijo alegre y divertida-._

**Quinn:** Buenos días Britt. ¿Vamos a quedar esta tarde para ultimar las cosas de esta noche?

**Brittany:** Claro Quinn. Además, tenemos que terminar de ensayar los pasos… _-dijo mientras se movía simulando los pasos que tenían que practicar-._

Santana que escuchaba desde el otro lado de la cocina la conversación, se había ido acercando poco a poco a su chica. Ahora que ésta se había quedado pensativa…era el momento.

**Santana:** ¡Dame el puto teléfono! _–se dirigía a Brittany, arrebatándoselo de las manos-. _Tengo que hablar con ella.

Quinn por un momento quiso colgar, pues se asustó de la forma en la que su amiga estaba tratando a su chica. No quería ni pensar lo que le tocaría a ella…

**Santana: **¿Ha terminado ya la princesita rubia de disfrutar del cuerpo musculoso de la subinspectora maciza?

**Quinn: **No digas tonterías San.

**Santana: **A mi no me mientas Fabray. Llevo esperando una explicación todo el día.

**Quinn: **¿Qué quieres San? _–suspiró-._

**Santana: **Tengo una duda. ¿Cómo es Berry en la cama? Siempre he querido saberlo y tiene pinta de ser una fiera del sexo.

**Quinn: **¿Me has llamado solo para saber cómo es Rach en la cama? _–sonó en tono dulce-._

**Santana:** Uy, perdona que no la haya llamado "_Rach" –dijo vacilándole e imitando el tono de Quinn al decir el nombre de la morena-._ Pero por tu reacción me has confirmado que te la has tirado perra.

**Quinn:** ¿Y qué problema tienes con eso?

**Santana: **¿Eso es para ti ir despacio? ¿Empezar de cero? No se te escapa una. Eres mi ídolo Quinn; pero eso no quita que lo hiciste mal.

**Quinn: **¿Me vas a decir para qué me has llamado? _–cambió de tema-._

**Santana:** Ay que ver Fabray que yo pensaba que con un buen polvo se te iba a quitar la mala leche. Voy a tener que decirle a _"Rach"_ que se esfuerce un poco más.

**Quinn:** Santana voy a colgarte _–exclamó cabreada-_.

**Santana: **Te llamaba porque necesitaba hablar con Rachel y no me cogía el teléfono. Pero ya que estoy y que Britt va a quedar contigo…Me apunto a la comida y me cuentas con detalle.

**Quinn:** No voy a contarte nada Santana, pero puedes venir igualmente. A las tres nos vemos en mi casa.

**Santana:** Eso ya lo veremos…Nos vemos.

**Brittany: **Quinnieeeee te queremos _–logró gritar de fondo antes de colgar la llamada-._

_Night Club, 14:00 horas._

Los mismos tres hombres de la última aparición de Rachel en el Night Club para ser aceptada como personal de seguridad, debatían sobre la infiltrada en su banda. Estaban poniendo al día a todos sus trabajadores de quién era esa persona a la que tenían que vigilar desde muy cerca.

**Chuck:** A ver chicos. Un momento, por favor. El otro día recibí una llamada de nuestro compañero Jack desde el calabozo. Me dio algunas pistas que nos hacen cambiar un poco de estrategia.

**Ben:** Todos pensábamos que iba a ser una chica menuda y morena la que aparecería infiltrada para jodernos. Pues bien, Jack nos ha dado una pista demasiado importante a tener en cuenta.

**Chuck:** La chica que buscamos ahora es rubia. Al parecer, no es la misma que andábamos buscando. Peter nos puede dar más información acerca de ella.

**Peter:** Se llama Helena, o al menos así se hace llamar. Ella tiene 26 años pero aparenta tener unos 20; es muy jovencita. Físicamente debe medir 1,68; complexión media y de unos 52kg aproximadamente. Es rubia y tiene los ojos color verde.

**Chuck:** Peter nos ha dado unos detalles muy importantes. Retenedlos en vuestra memoria y buscar a la chica para familiarizaros con su cara. Ya sabéis que sólo la hemos dejado infiltrarse para cargárnosla.

**Ben:** Se incorpora al trabajo esta misma noche. Mantengan los ojos abiertos. No la dejen sola. No hablen. No respiren a su lado…Sólo obsérvenla y se ven algo raro…no duden en disparar.

**Chuck:** El sábado comienza también a trabajar la nueva chica de seguridad. Es bastante buena, así que podremos tener un poco más de calma…pero hasta el momento deben llevar cuidado con la poli. Avisaremos del peligro de la chica rubia a la chica de seguridad cuando se incorpore. Nos vemos. Gracias por venir.

_Casa de Quinn, 15:00 horas._

La chica había conseguido dejar todo en orden en su casa. Había preparado para comer una ensalada de pasta muy bien aderezada y una lasaña vegetal. Santana y Brittany no tardaron en llegar a su cita; fueron muy puntuales por una vez. La latina ansiaba saber todo tipo de detalles sobre la noche de pasión que habían pasado sus amigas.

**Quinn:** Adelante chicas. Pasad. Estáis en vuestra casa.

**Brittany:** Gracias Quinnie _–le dejó un beso en la mejilla y se colgó en su cuello para abrazarla, como ya era habitual-._

**Santana:** Hola Quinn _–imitó a su chica y dejó otro beso en la mejilla-._

**Quinn:** Bien, podéis tomar asiento ya y vamos comiendo mientras charlamos.

**Santana:** Me parece bien; estoy más que hambrienta.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a conversar de cosas livianas a la misma vez que comían la estupenda comida que les había preparado su amiga. No tardó mucho tiempo en romperse la armonía de la conversación que no llegaba a ninguna parte, pues Santana tuvo que sacar la vena curiosa que lleva dentro.

**Santana:** Bueno Quinn, me alegro de que hablaras las cosas con Rachel y de que se haya solucionado todo.

**Quinn:** ¿Hablar? Yo no he dicho que haya hablado con ella. ¡Mierda!...

**Santana:** ¡Joder Fabray! ¿Me estás diciendo que te has tirado a Rachel y ni siquiera habéis arreglado la situación? ¿En qué coño estabas pensando Quinn? Una puede ser muy perra, pero con orgullo _–se lanzaba histérica a preguntar sin esperar una repentina respuesta-._

**Quinn:** ¡Dios! La he jodido, ¿verdad San?

**Santana:** ¿Joderla? ¡Menos mal que estabas preocupada por no hacerle daño a Amanda!

**Quinn:** Soy una idiota. La he cagado _–decía a la misma vez que dejaba caer las primeras lágrimas-._

**Santana:** Pues sólo espero que la enana haya hablado con ella, ¿sabes? Porque ya solo faltaba que anduvierais ocultándole la verdad a la pobre chica.

**Quinn:** Yo…yo…yo no sé San _–siguió llorando-. _Tan sólo me dejé llevar y no pensé en las consecuencias. Ni siquiera me acordé de Amanda.

**Santana:** No sé en que coño estabais pensando, la verdad. La pobre Amanda se pasó toda la puta noche esperando a Rachel. Estaba MUY PREOCUPADA Quinn. ¡Mucho! Y vosotras estabais teniendo sexo desenfrenado mientras ella andaba por la calle buscando a la enana.

**Brittany:** Amanda no es tonta. Sabe que entre tú y Rachel pasan cosas.

**Quinn y Santana:** ¿Qué? _–dijeron al unísono-._

**Brittany:** Pues eso. Que Amanda sabe lo que sentís la una por la otra. No hace falta ser un experto para notarlo.

**Santana:** Si eso que dice mi rubia es verdad… estás en problemas Fabray. Aunque más problemas va a tener la morena…

**Quinn:** Quizá debería llamar a Rachel…Ni siquiera sé cómo está ella con todo este lío…

**Santana:** Sí, será mejor que empecéis a hablar de una vez.

Quinn se apartó de las chicas para ir a llamar a Rachel desde un lugar más privado. Necesitaba concentrarse a solas para poder serle sincera a su compañera y no estar nerviosa con la atenta mirada de las otras dos amigas. Cogió su teléfono y buscó el número de la morena. Pensó dos veces en llamarla, pero su cuerpo no reaccionada. No sabía por dónde empezar a hablar.

Finalmente se armó de valor y logró darle a la tecla verde para comenzar a escuchar los primeros tonos…Y los siguientes…No hubo respuesta alguna. Volvió a intentarlo una segunda vez, pero le dio el mismo resultado. Se quedó pensativa y dijo para sí misma "_a la tercera va la vencida Quinn_". Volvió a llamar y ésta vez recibió un corte en la llamada; al parecer Rachel le había colgado sin tan siquiera contestar. Quinn regresó junto a sus amigas.

**Santana:** ¿Y bien?

**Quinn:** Nada. No me lo coge.

**Santana:** ¿Cómo que no te lo coge?

**Brittany:** Estará ocupada.

**Quinn:** O no ha querido hablar conmigo _–dijo preocupada y triste-_.

**Brittany:** Tranquila Quinn. Seguramente no habrá podido cogértelo.

**Quinn: **Me ha cortado la llamada Britt. No sé qué pensar…

**Santana:** No adelantes los hechos rubia. No sabemos si tenía algo que hacer en el trabajo o algo de eso.

**Quinn:** Bueno, me mencionó algo de arreglar unos papeles de la infiltración.

**Santana:** ¿Ves?, no tienes de qué preocuparte Quinn. Ya verás que no pasa nada.

**Quinn:** Eso espero _–esbozó una gran sonrisa-_.

_Mientras tanto…_

Rachel descansaba en su habitación. Había decidido tumbarse en la cama y aclarar sus ideas. Estaba totalmente perdida. Por un lado, tenía a Amanda. Ella era la estabilidad, la ternura, la atención…era prácticamente perfecta; era todo lo que había deseado encontrar tras la muerte de Charlie. Pero, por otro lado, estaba Quinn. Su Quinn. La que la hacía sentir especial, la que hacía que se parase el mundo cuando se besaban…La que verdaderamente es dueña de su corazón.

La morena apuntaba mentalmente los pros y contras de cada una de las candidatas para seguir aclarando su cabeza. Estaba claro que con Amanda era feliz, pero también era cierto que Quinn podría comprenderla de una mejor manera. Quinn podía entenderla mucho más con respecto al trabajo; pues era su compañera y desempeñaban las mismas tareas. Había muchas cosas positivas en la lista de la rubia, pero tampoco quería hacer daño a Amanda. No ahora que las cosas estaban yendo tan bien. Sonó su teléfono móvil y vio en la pantalla que se trataba de su compañera: decidió dejarlo sonar, pues no podía hablar en ese momento con ella; no sabría qué decir.

Por un momento se le vino a la cabeza la posibilidad de que la rubia sólo estuviera jugando con ella; que sólo la estuviese buscando a cambio de sexo. Sí, porque Quinn sólo la ha buscado cuando ella ha encontrado la estabilidad con Amanda. ¿Por qué no se habría acercado a ella antes? ¿Por qué Quinn no había sido valiente para decirle que sentía algo por ella? Estaba claro: porque Quinn no sentía nada. Sólo sentía la curiosidad y la atracción de estar con ella de manera física, no sentimental. Pudiera ser que la veterinaria hubiese ido demasiado deprisa, pero la trataba bien y sabía de buena tinta que era lo que necesita. Volvió a sonar el teléfono; nuevamente dejó sonar.

_-Por Dios Quinn… ¿Por qué me has hecho esto ahora? ¿Por qué te empeñas en tener algo conmigo ahora que no estoy libre para ti? Deberíamos haber hablado y habernos sincerado de todo lo que sentimos la una por la otra. Necesito saber qué es exactamente lo que sientes por mí y si estás interesada en tener algo más allá de sexo conmigo-._

_-Amanda… Siento cosas muy bonitas por ti. Realmente nunca pensé que pudiese llegar a sentirme tan bien con alguien, como tú lo has conseguido en este poco tiempo. Eres especial, muy especial. Pero no sé si realmente te quiero. No sé si eres el amor de mi vida. No sé si quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con una persona que no es la dueña de mi corazón-._

Rachel seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Necesitaba un tiempo para estar a solas consigo misma. Necesitaba tiempo para encontrarse con su interior y saber qué es lo que realmente quería para tener a su lado el resto de su vida. Era lo mejor; necesitaba tiempo. Ya le había pedido este tiempo a Amanda…Ahora necesitaba pedírselo también a Quinn. Pero…hasta el momento debería seguir pensando en qué es lo mejor para su vida. En ese momento el teléfono sonó, vio que era Quinn que la llamaba por tercera vez esa tarde. Esta vez decidió rechazar la llamada; pues su compañera no se estaba dando por vencida. Era mejor no saber nada de ninguna de las dos chicas. Era mejor no hablar con ninguna.

_Night Club, 22:00 horas._

Quinn y Brittany comenzaban su primer día de trabajo. Horas antes habían estado ensayando el espectáculo con el que iban a sorprender a su jefe para que las dejara trabajar juntas. Las chicas habían conseguido que éste aceptara su proposición al ver todo lo que habían preparado; le parecía innovador y muy rompedor.

**Peter:** ¡Hey chicas! Es estupendo. El jefe se ha quedado totalmente sorprendido con el show.

**Quinn: **Os dije que mi prima y yo habíamos trabajado mucho.

**Brittany: **Sí, la verdad es que nos lo habíamos currado bastante.

**Peter: **Guay. Pues entonces Helena, contamos contigo para el show también. Ahora que no está Jack con nosotros, va a ser mucho más fácil que te incorpores.

**Quinn: **Gracias.

**Peter: **Ahora, deberíais ir a hablar con el gran jefe.

**Quinn: **¿El gran jefe?

**Peter:** Ehhmm sí, pensaba que os habían avisado.

**Quinn:** Creía que el gran jefe era Jack…_-frunció su ceño-._

**Peter:** No, él está por debajo.

Quinn y Brittany se miraron sorprendidas. Iban a conocer al verdadero jefe de la banda. Iban a ponerle cara al desgraciado que debían detener para desarmar toda esa red que se había montado. Estaban cerca de llegar a su objetivo. Un hombre, Chuck, se acercaba hasta ellas para hablarles.

**Chuck:** Señoritas…Buen trabajo. He venido personalmente a felicitarlas por su gran trabajo.

**Brittany:** Gracias jefe.

**Quinn:** Muchas gracias.

**Chuck: **Una cosa… ¿Helena? _–se dirigió hacia Quinn-. _¿Es así como te llamas?

**Quinn**: Sí, soy Helena. Encantada.

**Chuck:** Mucho gusto preciosa. Yo soy "el gran jefe" _–estrechó la mano de Quinn-_.

**Brittany: **Yo soy Sarah, la prima de Helena.

**Chuck: **Es un placer _–estrechó la mano de Brittany-._

**Brittany:** El placer es mío señor.

_-Jack tenía razón, esta rubita es simpática y muy educada…La otra…la otra es espectacular. Pero sí, parece un poco más pequeña de la edad que dijo tener-._

**Chuck: **Está bien. Esta noche quiero que os luzcáis, ¿vale? Va a venir un cliente muy importante y quiero que lo dejéis atónito. Tiene que saber que tengo las mejores mujeres del país.

Ben entraba en escena. Era la mano derecha del gran jefe y el que llevaba realmente todo el cotarro. El "gran jefe" era el típico hombre que ponía el dinero necesario para llevar a cabo los negocios, pero que se desentiende de todo lo demás; para eso estaba Ben.

**Ben: **Jefe, siento interrumpir…Pero nuestro invitado ha llegado al salón.

**Chuck:** Está bien. Voy para allá _–el hombre se alejaba-_.

**Ben:** Espera… ¿Tú…? ¿Tú no debías cortarte el pelo niñita? _–dijo dirigiéndose a Quinn-._

**Quinn:** No sabía que lo de cortarme el pelo era tan importante.

**Ben:** Mira niñata, si aquí te decimos una cosa la cumples, ¿de acuerdo? Si Jack te dice que te da trabajo a cambio del cambio de look debes hacer cumplir su voluntad.

**Quinn:** Lo siento, no le di la importancia que se merecía al asunto.

**Ben: **Pues por esta noche te la paso porque no podemos hacer esperar a nuestro invitado, pero mañana quiero ese jodido pelo corto _–dijo señalándole el pelo-_. ¿Me oíste? No quiero que se me caiga el pelo a mí por tu puta culpa.

**Brittany: **No se preocupe. Yo me encargaré de que mi prima cumpla la promesa. Mañana vendrá a trabajar con la mitad de su pelo, tal y como le pidió Jack a ella.

**Ben:** Está bien. Vuelvan al trabajo _–dijo mientras se marchaba-._

Brittany miró a Quinn que aún estaba en estado de shock. No quería cortarse el pelo; su melena era tan maravillosa y estupenda… Por eso fue dando largas al tema de ir a la peluquería. Brittany, que lo sabía, no tardó en acercarse a ella y abrazarla; su intención era que su compañera supiera que estaba ahí con ella y que la apoyaba en sus decisiones. Pero Brittany creía que debía hacer caso a sus "jefes" para seguir llevando bien la investigación.

**Brittany: **Quinn, no estés triste. El pelo crece.

**Quinn:** Lo sé, pero no me gustaría hacerlo Britt. Mi pelo es muy importante para mí…Forma parte de mí. No se si me explico.

**Brittany: **Claro que te explicas, y muy bien. Pero piensa que necesitamos ese corte de pelo para tenerte dentro. Si no te lo cortas _"bye bye"_ operativo. Y créeme que yo soy la primera que quiero terminar con esto…pero quiero terminar zanjando nuestra misión.

**Quinn:** ¿Y por qué quieres terminar tú con esto? A ti no te han obligado a hacer nada que no quieras…

**Brittany:** Eso no lo sabes nunca Quinnie. Han intentado meterme mano, han querido llevarme con ellos…y tengo la sensación de que seré yo la que esta noche tenga que ir con el "invitado especial".

**Quinn:** ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No Britt, tú sólo eres una bailarina.

**Brittany:** Quinnie es mi trabajo. Si tengo que ir a _"hacer cosas"_ con ese señor…iré. Aunque luego intentaré drogarlo para no terminar haciendo nada que no quiera hacer, claro está. Pero iré. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo con tu pelo.

**Quinn:** ¿Ves? No es lo mismo. Tú vas a ir, vas a drogarle y ya…No influye en tu vida Brittany.

**Brittany:** Eso nunca se sabe. Puede que mi plan falle y al final me toque hacer cosas que no me gustan.

**Quinn: **¿Enserio Britt? Serías capaz de hacer…ya sabes a qué me refiero.

**Brittany:** Nunca se ha dado el caso...pero no siempre voy a poder salir airosa de las infiltraciones.

**Quinn: **Nuestro trabajo se destina a eso; a salir "airosa" como tú dices.

**Brittany:** Bueno, dejemos de discutir…Mañana tú y yo vamos a ir a cortarte el pelo, ¿vale? Ya verás que todo va a salir bien así.

**Quinn: **Vale Britt. Espero que tengas razón. Ahora…voy al lío. Cúbreme.

Aprovechando la ausencia de los trabajadores en los salones, Quinn se alejaba del salón central para empezar a cumplir con su parte del trabajo policial; Brittany la cubriría todo el tiempo necesario excusándola con cualquier motivo inventado que fuese creíble. La rubia fue la encargada de colocar micrófonos y cámaras por todas las salas que se iba encontrando a su paso. Brittany, mientras tanto, entretenía con sus bailes sensuales a los pocos trabajadores que quedaban por allí.

En la última habitación, Quinn se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una sala como ambientada en un casino; parecía ser una zona importante de reuniones. La rubia miraba una diana que se situaba al fondo y que tenía varios agujeros producidos por unos balazos.

_-Genial. Ésta zona parece demasiado importante…Voy a colocar las últimas cámaras aquí y "c´est fini"-._

**Peter: **Ejem…ejem…_-interrumpía a la rubia-._

**Quinn:** ¡Dios! _-se sobresaltó-._ ¡Me has asustado Peter! _–suspiró-._

**Peter:** ¿Qué haces por aquí?

**Quinn:** So…solo daba una vuelta para familiarizarme con el local.

**Peter:** Parecía que estabas escondiendo algo en esa diana _–señaló con la mano el objeto-._

**Quinn:** ¡Ah no! _–suspiró al notar que no la había pillado-._ Sólo estaba fijándome en esos huecos que tiene…

**Peter: **Son balazos. La nueva segurata es un poco machita…ja, ja, ja, ja…Pero es jodidamente buena _–intentaba meter miedo a la rubia-._

**Quinn: **Ajá, bueno…tengo que irme. Mi prima me está esperando en el salón.

**Peter:** Lo sé, vámonos. El jefe me mandó buscarte; el invitado ya está esperando.

Quinn volvía junto a Britt y terminaban su turno de trabajo en el local lo bastante tarde como para llegar a casa y sólo pensar en dormir. Habían estado bailando para el invitado especial del "gran jefe" y nada más. Todo lo que Brittany había imaginado sobre que tendría que ir con él para algo más…sólo había sido suposición suya. El caso es que el señor sólo estaba buscando chicas para llevarse como bailarinas para una fiesta privada; ya había visto a las chicas y ahora tocaba esperar la decisión.

_Sábado 4, 09:00 horas._

Quinn había quedado con Brittany para ir a la peluquería a cortarse el pelo. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo para poder conseguir finalizar con el caso. Era necesario y estaba segura de que iba a cortarse, aunque sólo fuese un poquito. Ambas chicas ya estaban en el establecimiento preferido de la rubia de ojos azules; la mañana en peluquería prometía ser exitosa.

**Peluquero:** Bueno querida, ¿qué quieres que te haga exactamente?

**Quinn:** Pues mire…Necesito cortarme el pelo un poquito de tal forma que me haga aparentar un poco más de edad.

**Peluquero:** ¡Uy! Aquí la gente viene a que la rejuvenezca con los peinados y tú quieres totalmente lo contrario. Chica, no hay quién te entienda…Con lo guapa que tú eres.

**Brittany:** Necesita aparentar un poco más para un trabajo. Así que tienes que hacerle algo guay.

El peluquero cogía el cabello de Quinn y lo examinaba detenidamente. Comenzó a alborotárselo descontroladamente y la miraba sonriente. Había dado exactamente en el clavo. Esa chica lo que necesitaba era un corte de pelo menos serio y más alocado.

**Peluquero:** Creo que algo así te iría bien _–señalaba el pelo con un lado más largo que el otro-._

**Quinn:** ¿Qué? Ni de coña…Sólo córtame un poquito de largo…Así más o menos _–señalaba que quería cortarse como tres dedos de largura-._

**Brittany:** ¿Tan poco? Casi no se va a notar el cambio Quinnie. Espera…tengo una idea. Señor peluquero ¿puede acompañarme un segundo?

**Peluquero:** Por supuesto preciosa.

Brittany se iba hacia un lado separado dónde se encontraba su amiga para hablar tranquilamente con el peluquero. Miraba a su amiga para asegurarse de que no podía verla ni escucharla. Sacó una pequeña foto de Charlie que llevaba en el interior de su monedero y se la mostró al peluquero.

**Brittany:** ¿Ve? Es así cómo se lo tiene que cortar. Ni más largo, ni más corto. Así le sienta bien. Antes lo llevaba así y estaba guapa y parecía mucho mayor.

**Peluquero: **La verdad es que le sienta bastante bien. La chica es una monada y con cualquier cosa estaría bien. Vale, trato hecho. Le dejo esta media melena.

**Brittany:** No le digas que te he enseñado la foto, por favor. Se podría poner muy furiosa.

**Peluquero:** Tranquila cariño, estamos entre amigas.

**Brittany:** ¡Guay! Gracias _–dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-_.

Ambos volvían junto a Quinn, que empezaba a impacientarse por saber qué estarían haciendo esos dos de forma tan escondida y hablando sobre el futuro de su maravilloso y espectacular pelo.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué coño estáis ya pensando?

**Brittany:** Nada. Le he mostrado en una revista cómo me gustaría que fuese el corte. Nada más.

**Peluquero:** Sí querida. Te va a quedar muy bien. No te preocupes.

**Quinn:** ¿Como te gustaría a ti? Creo que yo tengo mucho más que decir en esto que tú Britt _–dijo frunciendo el ceño-._

**Brittany:** Hazme caso. Sé que todo va a ir bien. Confía en mí…

En ese momento el peluquero cogió un lateral del cabello de Quinn y lo cortaba a la mitad de su longitud. La rubia reaccionó al ver que le estaba cortando y cuando miró al espejo casi le da un infarto. ¡Le había cortado la mitad de su melena!

**Quinn:** ¿Pero qué hace? ¡Está loco! Le dije tres dedos. ¡TRES DEDOS! ¿Qué voy a hacer yo ahora con este pelo? Oh, Dios mío…_-dijo alterada-._

**Peluquero: **Me temo que ya no hay marcha atrás. O te quedas con un lado más largo…o cortamos por igual.

**Quinn:** Bfff _–resopló-_. Qué remedio me queda.

**Brittany:** Vas a estar guapísima Quinn. Y a Rachel le va a encantar…_-sonreía-._

Y tanto que le iba a encantar a Rachel. Más que encantarle, le iba a impactar.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!

Como siempre fiel a mis días de actualización, así que os dejo un nuevo capítulo cargadito de nuevas emociones. ¿Lo mejor? Que habéis comprobado que NO FUE UN SUEÑO y que Faberry ya existe.

El lunes os regalaré un capítulo cargado de acción: OPERATIVO is coming :)

Un besito enorme!

Gracias por seguir comentando y por animarme a escribir.

DiLea.


	21. Operativo I

_**Operativo**_

_Salida de la peluquería, 11:00 horas._

Lara paseaba por las calles céntricas de Nueva York para hacer unas compras. Le llamó la atención el ver a Brittany saliendo de una peluquería junto a otra chica rubia. Se fijó en ella y creía que le sonaba de algo. Dio unos pasos hacia la peluquería y cuando estaba mucho más cerca, pudo comprobar que la chica era Quinn con el pelo mucho más corto.

_-¿Qué cojones pasa aquí? ¿Habrá sido capaz Rachel de decirle a su nueva novia que se corte el pelo? ¡Qué fuerte! Esto si que no me lo esperaba-._

Lara cogía su teléfono móvil y fotografió a la rubia con su nuevo look. Al parecer a la chica le encantaba su nuevo estilo de pelo. Se encontraba totalmente sorprendida.

_Flashback_

Un año y medio atrás, Charlie cantaba sobre el escenario de la discoteca la canción _"Livin´On A Prayer" _de Bon Jovi. Amber hablaba con Rachel sobre los futuros conciertos de la chica; además de la camarera del local ésta era la manager de la artista.

**Amber: **¿Cómo la ves? _–preguntó con una sonrisa-._

**Rachel: **Brillante; como siempre. ¿Y cómo la ves tú?

**Amber: **Sigo apostando por el rock clásico; le queda muy bien. Tiene una voz dulce pero a la vez con fuerza.

**Rachel: **En estos temas yo no me meto; ya sabes que no entiendo mucho de esto.

**Amber: **Pues déjame decirte que tienes una de las mejores voces que he escuchado en mi vida. Podrías cantar con ella.

**Rachel: **¿Estás de broma? A mí me va más pegar tiros _-hizo un gesto de disparar con sus manos-_. Lo de cantar dejémoslo para la artista de la familia.

**Amber: **¡Qué desperdicio! Pero tú mandas…

**Rachel: **¡Hey! _-golpeaba de broma el brazo de la chica-._ Que yo soy muy buena en mi trabajo, ¿eh?

**Amber: **Hablando de desperdicios… Ahí aparece la chica esa _-señaló al fondo del local con la cabeza-_.

**Rachel: **¿Quién? ¿Lara? _–preguntó observando a la chica entrar-._

**Amber:** La misma.

**Rachel:** Ya le dije que no se acercara mucho a Charlie _-suspiró-_.

**Amber: **El otro día la pillé echándole fotos mientras cantaba e intentó meterse en la zona reservada. Está realmente obsesionada.

**Rachel: **Voy a tener que dejarle las cosas claras de una vez _–dijo al notar el nuevo acercamiento de Lara a Charlie-._

Rachel se acercó junto a Lara y le pidió que la acompañase para hablar en un lugar más privado; sin que Charlie se percatara del asunto tampoco, pues no quería interrumpir su actuación.

**Rachel: **¿Qué te he dicho yo de acercarte a mi novia?_ -le dijo señalándola con el dedo-._

**Lara: **¿Tienes algún problema con eso? _-le vaciló-._

**Rachel: **Sí, mucho. Deja de acosarla, si no te las verás conmigo. Y no te gustaría verme enfadada…

**Lara: **Mira cómo tiemblo… _-hizo un gesto de temblor burlándose de la morena-. _Una poli como tú no me asusta. Además, si estás tan segura de tu novia no tienes de qué preocuparte, ¿no?

Rachel perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba con la chica y la empujó hacia la pared. Allí acorralada le dijo un par de cosas claras. Ya estaba muy cansada de ella.

**Rachel: **Como te vuelva a ver sacarle fotos, seguirla o acercarte a mi novia…será lo último que hagas. ¿Me has oído? _–dijo sujetándola más fuerte-._

**Lara: **No te tengo miedo.

_Fin flashback_

Lara guardó su teléfono móvil y observaba cómo las chicas se dirigían hacia un coche. Pensó en voz alta para sí misma.

**Lara:** Vas a ser mía cueste lo que cueste.

_Comisaría Nueva York, sábado 4, 12:00 horas._

Quinn y Brittany llegaban juntas a comisaría, después de su salida de la peluquería. Ambas tenían una reunión para ultimar algunos detalles sobre el operativo que se iba a llegar a cabo esa misma noche. La rubia no traía muy buena cara, pues no se creía aún que se hubiese dejado cortar el pelo al antojo de su amiga. Sue y Will las convocaron en la sala central.

**Brittany: **Vamos Quinnie, alegra esa cara. Te queda genial ese corte de pelo _-dijo sonriente-_.

**Quinn: **No me vengas con esas Brittany. Sé que tú le has dado la idea a ese peluquero para que me lo dejara así. Esta me la pagas _-exclamó seria-_.

**Brittany: **Pero si estás rompedora Quinn…Ya verás todo lo que vas a ligar ahora…Ya me lo agradecerás.

Quinn se delimitó a echarle una mirada matadora a Brittany. Prefería no seguir con el tema, pues no quería empezar mal el día. Y mucho menos con su amiga, pero estaba claro que se había sobrepasado los límites de la confianza. Aun así, Quinn se tuvo que tragar su orgullo pues debía cortarse el pelo para cumplir sus objetivos en el operativo. Ambas se dirigieron hacia el interior de comisaría. Todos los agentes allí presentes se fijaron en el nuevo look de la subinspectora.

**Brittany:** ¡Te lo dije! ¿Ves Quinn? Todo el mundo te observa _–dijo con una amplia sonrisa-_.

**Quinn:** Me miran de forma rara Britt _-frunció su ceño-_.

De repente, Santana escuchaba la voz de su chica que le hizo acudir hacia donde estaban las dos. La latina no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Aquella chica sí que se parecía a Charlie.

**Santana: **¿Charlie? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Quinn: **¿Qué dices de Charlie San?

**Brittany:** San, es Quinn… ¿no lo ves?_ -intentó sacarla de su asombro-._

**Santana: **Claro, claro…Creo que voy a tener que dejar las pastillas que me recetó el médico _-estaba realmente confusa-_.

**Quinn: **Estáis mal de la cabeza. ¡Qué digo mal! Estáis jodidamente locas. Tú y Berry. Qué coño os ha dado con la ex de Rachel…Aún no sé por qué me tenéis que confundir con esa chica _-gritaba alterada-_.

**Brittany:** Será que la echan tanto de menos que ya creen verla en todos sitios. A mí me suele pasar con mi gato. Cuando estoy trabajando empiezo a ver gatos por toda la comisaría.

**Santana: **La que se va a liar… ¿Por qué coño te has cortado el pelo? _-preguntó con el ceño fruncido-._

**Quinn:** ¿Ves Brittany? No debería de haberme cortado el pelo. Estúpido operativo de mierda… -_dijo molesta-._

**Brittany:** Enserio, no te queda nada mal Quinnie. ¿Verdad San? _-miró a su novia esperando unas palabras de apoyo-._

**Santana: **Rubia, porque estoy con Britt… si no, tú y yo íbamos a pasar del operativo para pasar directamente a la acción.

**Quinn: **No seas burra Santana. ¿Quiénes estamos citados en la reunión?

**Santana: **Eso venía a contarte, antes de que tu cambio de look me impactase. Nos están esperando en la sala. Andy y Roger llevan un buen rato esperando. Y Will y Sue estarán al llegar.

**Quinn: **¿Y Rachel?

**Santana: **Rachel llamó diciendo que llegaba más tarde; tenía que solucionar unos asuntos con sus jefes del Night Club. Nos ha dicho que empecemos sin ella.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron a la sala central, dónde se iba a realizar la reunión. Roger y Andy silbaron al ver entrar a la rubia con su nuevo estilismo. Ellas tomaron asiento. A los cinco minutos, Will daba comienzo a la reunión.

**Will: **Ya tenemos casi todo listo para el operativo. Empezaremos a las 23:00 horas. Quinn y Brittany serán las encargadas de vigilar los movimientos existentes con el tráfico de las menores; por eso se infiltraron como bailarinas. Quinn, estuviste colocando los micros ¿no es cierto?

**Quinn: **Brittany y yo estuvimos ayer colocando micros y cámaras en la zona de reuniones, en las que creemos que se hacen los intercambios. Coloqué varias cámaras y algunos micrófonos aleatorios.

**Brittany:** Yo me encargué de poner cámaras en las diferentes salidas del club, para tener vigiladas las entradas y salidas de personal.

**Will: **Vosotras llevaréis un micrófono escondido en la ropa que estará en contacto con Berry y Santana en todo momento. Os recuerdo que Santana estará en la unidad móvil pendiente de todos vuestro pasos. Berry, que se encuentra dentro de la seguridad del local, estará pendiente de vosotras en el momento del show. Además, tendrá que observar las personas que entran y salen, por si hubiese algún sospechoso.

**Andy: **Roger y yo nos haremos pasar por clientes. Solicitaremos un encuentro con algunas chicas, preferentemente jovencitas. Así sabremos si las mujeres que utilizan son o no menores de edad.

**Santana: **Con las cámaras que pusieron nuestras compañeras, también podré grabar los posibles intercambios que se realicen de droga.Y mantendré a nuestras bailarinas exóticas muy vigiladas, para que no les toquen un pelo. Tendré presente la posibilidad de necesitar refuerzos; las unidades de actuación estarán preparadas para cuando Berry me de la orden.

**Will: **Bueno chicos, esto es todo. Espero que haya quedado todo claro, ya que ahora tenéis que ir preparándoos para esta gran noche. Chicas, mucha suerte _–dijo dirigiéndose a Quinn y Brittany-._

Los agentes salieron de la reunión y fueron a prepararse para el operativo. Andy y Roger, irían vestidos en traje de chaqueta. El micrófono de éstos iría camuflado en la ropa. Los chicos se despidieron dejando al resto prepararse. Santana se encontraba colocando los micrófonos a la ropa que las chicas llevarían puesta y preparaba también los pinganillos de escucha.

**Santana: **¿La enana de Berry no tenía un trapito más pequeño que poneros? _–dijo observando a las chicas de arriba hacia abajo-._

**Brittany:** Qué pasa cariño. ¿No te gusta cómo voy? _-giraba sobre sí misma para mostrar el modelito-._

**Santana: **Créeme nena; estás tan sexy con ese trapito que me tiraría encima ahora mismo si no fuese por las pastillas que me hacen flojear. Menos mal que en una semana ya me dan el alta.

**Quinn: **¿Podemos terminar con esto ya de una puta vez? _-la rubia no parecía estar de buen humor-._

**Santana: **Tranquila sexy rubia… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Berry te sigue sin coger el teléfono? _-preguntó al darse cuenta de la tensión que tenía su amiga acumulada-._

**Quinn: **No, desde ayer que se fue de mi casa…ni he hablado con ella, ni la he visto. Necesito hablar con ella.

**Brittany:** Tranquila Quinnie, todo saldrá bien _–dijo al a vez que le daba unos golpecitos flojos en el brazo-._

Santana terminó de colocar los micrófonos en el pequeño sujetador que llevaban ambas chicas como parte de su uniforme. Tras comprobar que los micrófonos funcionaban correctamente, las chicas se fueron al local. Quinn y Brittany tenían que entrar a trabajar antes de la hora de apertura del local; por lo que su horario se adelantaba al del resto.

_Minutos más tarde._

Rachel llegó a comisaría, pues tenía que recoger todo el material para poner en marcha todo. Se había retrasado porque tenía que hablar con los jefes de la mafia para que éstos le dijeran las últimas novedades. Menuda reunión personal había tenido...

_Flashback_

**Ben: **Elise, te estaba buscando.

**Rachel:** ¿A mí? Dígame.

**Ben: **Ya sé que es tu primer día, pero quiero que nos hagas un pequeño favor.

**Rachel: **Dime de qué se trata. Para eso estoy aquí.

**Ben: **Va a venir una chica rubia de pelo corto que quiere estropear nuestro trabajo. Quiero que la vigiles y si ves algo sospechoso no dudes en disparar.

_-Chica rubia…Pelo corto…No coincide con la imagen de ninguna de mis agentes. Bff menos mal-._

**Rachel: **¿Trabaja aquí?

**Ben: **Sí, la contratamos hace unas semanas.

**Rachel: **No hay problema; estaré al tanto _–dijo más tranquila al pensar que no era ninguna de sus agentes-._

_Fin flashback_

Rachel fue directa a la unidad móvil donde ya se encontraba Santana preparando los monitores y revisando todas sus cosas.

**Rachel: **Santana menos mal que te pillo por aquí.

**Santana: **¿Qué te pasó Rachel? No llegaste al final a la reunión.

**Rachel: **Tuve una pequeña reunión con los narcos… ¿Y las chicas?

**Santana:** Andy y Roger recogieron sus cosas y se fueron. Britt y Quinn, como tenían que llegar antes al club, también cogieron sus cosas y se marcharon ya para allá. Pero tranquila, van todas pinchadas y las cámaras que puso Quinn también funcionan correctamente.

**Rachel: **¡Vaya! Lo tienes todo muy bien organizado San. Sabía que podía confiar en ti _-le sonrió-_.

**Santana: **¿Acaso dudabas de mí? Toma, este es tu micro Rachel. Y también toma este pinganillo. Estamos todas conectadas _–dijo entregándole las cosas-._

**Rachel: **Gracias San.

Rachel se iba a ir cuando Santana se interpuso en su camino.

**Santana:** Espera un momento morena… Me tienes que contar muchas cosas y no me vengas con que tienes prisa. Es importante.

**Rachel: **¿Qué quieres San? _-preguntó extrañada-._

**Santana:** ¿Por qué no quieres hablar con Quinn? Lleva desde ayer intentando hablar contigo. Ha estado como un alma en pena por la comisaría.

**Rachel: **¿Y qué quieres que haga San?

**Santana: **Pues que te decidas Berry. No puedes jugar a dos bandas. Mira que yo soy una perra…pero nunca he llegado a tanto.

**Rachel: **Necesitaba pensar San...

**Santana: **Pues ya has tenido tiempo suficiente _-aprovechó el silencio de su amiga para hablar-_. ¿Qué has pensado hacer?

**Rachel: **En realidad estoy hecha un lío. Amanda es una mujer maravillosa y me ha dado mucho. No se merece lo que le he hecho. Pero luego…está Quinn, que también es maravillosa y me entiende mejor que nadie. No sé, es muy complicado. Además, seguro que Quinn sólo sentía curiosidad por saber lo que es estar con una chica.

**Santana: **¿Vosotras sabéis lo que significa el termino hablar? _–dijo muy sorprendida ante la contestación de su amiga-._

**Rachel: **¿Qué debería de saber Santana?

**Santana:** Yo no soy quién para contarte nada, pues eso le corresponde a la rubia…Pero créeme cuando te digo que no era un simple capricho, ni un experimento.

Rachel se sorprendió ante las últimas palabras dichas por su amiga. No se esperaba aquella confesión. San, al parecer, sabía mucho más que ella sobre su compañera.

**Rachel: **Tienes razón Santana. Después del operativo hablaré con ella y le diré lo que siento. Es lo mejor para todas.

**Santana: **¿Y se puede saber qué sientes?

**Rachel: **Que la quiero mucho más de lo que he querido a ninguna otra persona.

**Santana: **Eso significa que vas a dejar a Amanda, ¿no? _–dijo sorprendida ante la actitud de su compañera-._

**Rachel:** Sí, se merece una explicación de lo que pasó anoche. Y le diré que quiero a Quinn. Seguro que después de decirle todo esto…no querrá ni verme.

**Santana:** Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Ni Quinn ni Amanda se merecen que le hagan daño. Solo espero que Quinn, después de que dejes a Amanda, quiera estar contigo.

**Rachel: **¿Por qué no?

**Santana:** Porque le ha cogido mucho cariño a la veterinaria. Y conforme la has tratado hoy…vas a tener que conquistarla, pues no te lo va a poner fácil.

**Rachel: **Siempre me han gustado los "retos" _–dijo con una sonrisa pícara-._

**Santana: **Hacía tiempo que no te veía así; con esa ilusión. Me alegra de que hayas vuelto. Esta es mi Rachel _–dijo con ilusión y sonriendo-._

Rachel y Santana se dieron un emotivo abrazo. La latina, desde que murió Charlie, sentía que la esencia de su amiga había desaparecido. Estaba muy contenta de que la morena volviera a ser la misma chica sonriente y decidida que era antes.

**Santana: **Te veo muy enamorada, ¿eh? _–dijo en tono burlón-._

**Rachel: **Mucho, además. Nunca me había sentido así, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Charlie.

**Santana: **¡Vaya! Sí que ha partido la pana la rubia _-reía-_. Pues llévate cuidado porque la rubia hoy ha venido muy explosiva y cambiada...

**Rachel: **¿Cómo que cambiada? Porque explosiva va siempre…

**Santana: **Ya lo comprobarás… Por cierto, ¿cómo es la rubia en la cama? Porque la rubia no suelta prenda _–preguntó curiosa-._

**Rachel: **¿Es qué le preguntaste? ¡Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso! _-le golpeó el brazo-._ Normal que no te conteste.

**Santana: **Siempre he tenido la curiosidad de saber cómo eras en la cama. Pero como ella no me dice nada…pues te pregunto a ti cómo lo es ella.

**Rachel: **Ufff. Creo que sería demasiado caliente para tu mente perversa.

**Santana: **Siempre te llevas a las mejores _–dijo abriendo los ojos-. _Porque Amanda también es un bombón. No sé que te ven, teniéndome a mí con este cuerpo tan sexy…

**Rachel: **No empieces Santana. Tú ya tienes a Britt.

**Santana:** Es verdad. Yo a mi Britt no la cambio por nada. Tiene una elasticidad que si yo te contara…

**Rachel: **Para, para, para… _-interrumpió la morena-. _Quiero seguir conservando la imagen dulce e inocente que tengo de tu novia.

**Santana:** Ya, ya…Dulce e inocente…Eso es porque no la conoces bien.

**Rachel: **Bueno te dejo ya que me tengo que ir al club.

**Santana:** Venga, allí nos vemos esta noche. Suerte.

**Rachel:** Igualmente. Ciao _–dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-._

**Santana: **Adiós enana _–dijo devolviéndole el beso-._

_Night Club, 23:00 horas._

Quinn y Brittany ultimaban pequeños retoques para salir a realizar el show. Se encontraban en una especie de camerinos que habían habilitado para que las bailarinas pudiesen cambiarse de una forma más privada. Allí las chicas se retocaban un poco el maquillaje mientras conversaban.

**Quinn: **Salimos después de la siguiente actuación.

**Brittany:** Si, nos quedarán unos diez minutos para salir a escena. ¡Qué nervios! Espero que no se me olviden los pasos.

**Quinn: **Si no te conociera pensaría que eres una bailarina profesional; tú te mueves demasiado bien.

Santana, que las escuchaba desde la unidad móvil, no pudo resistirse a interrumpir.

**Santana: **Quinn, ¿estás coqueteando con mi chica?

Las otras dos chicas al ver la intromisión de la latina se miraron y no pudieron resistirse a reír.

**Brittany: **¡Hola San! Qué bien te escucho. ¿Me vas a ver bailar?

**Santana:** Claro cielo, no me lo voy a perder por nada del mundo. Te tengo más que vigilada por todos los ángulos.

**Quinn: **Centraros chicas, esto no es ningún juego.

Rachel, que también estaba comunicada con ellas, también quiso hablar.

**Rachel: **Ya estoy en mi posición. Controlo toda la gente que entra y sale del bar.

En ese momento Andy y Roger aparecían por la puerta del local. Rachel con un gesto les dejó pasar.

**Rachel: **Los chicos están en sus posiciones; que comience el show.

**Brittany: **Quinn creo que nos toca…

**Quinn: **¡Dios mío! Nunca estaré preparada para bailar medio desnuda ante tanto pervertido _-se avergonzaba-_.

**Santana:** ¡A darle duro rubia! Y que no te vea yo propasarte con mi novia, ¿eh?

En ese momento, Peter entraba en el camerino llamando la atención de las dos chicas.

**Peter:** ¡Uy Helena! Estás perfecta. Te sienta muy bien ese corte de pelo…

**Rachel:** ¿Ha dicho corte de pelo?

**Santana:** Tranquila Berry, no te pongas así. Forma parte del operativo.

Rachel empezaba a ponerse nerviosa; recordaba que sus "jefes" le habían comentado algo de una persona rubia con pelo corto a la que debía vigilar. ¿Sería alguna de sus compañeras? Pero no podían preguntar mucho más, puesto que las chicas ya estaban encima el escenario.

Rachel se quedó observando a sus amigas y pudo comprender que la persona que estaban buscando era Quinn.

_-¡Mierda! Van a por Quinn! A todo esto… ¿qué cojones hace Quinn con el pelo corto? ¿Exigencias del operativo? ¿Por qué se lo ha tenido que cortar como Charlie? ¡Dios! Ahora si que no sabría diferenciarlas. Quinn, me lo estás poniendo muy difícil-._

Quinn y Brittany aparecían ante los hombres muy ligeras de ropa con un minúsculo sujetador adornado para tal caso y una minifalda ajustada que dejaba ver las tonificadas piernas de ambas chicas. Ambas se estaban empezando a mover, tal y como lo habían ensayado.

**Rachel:** Joder Quinn, ¡estás jodidamente sexy! _-se le escapó en voz alta a la morena-._

**Santana: **Berry, controla tu lenguaje que estamos trabajando _-reía para sí misma-_. Céntrate en lo tuyo.

Quinn, al escuchar lo que había dicho Rachel, se le escapó una sonrisa traviesa y comenzó a bailar mucho más exagerado. Se sentía mucho más cómoda al saber que la morena la estaba observando. Sobre una silla, la rubia se colocaba de espaldas al público y subía una de sus piernas encima. Con una mano, se acariciaba la pierna para luego girar rápidamente y sentarse con las piernas abiertas. Doblaba su torso hasta mirar fijamente a uno de los hombres que se encontraban en primera fila. Quinn, quiñó un ojo al simpático señor que ahora le estaba dejando unos cuantos dólares en la cintura.

**Santana:** Nena, esos bailes me los vas a tener que hacer luego en privado…Recuérdame luego quién es el que te acaba de poner el billetito entre los pechos; tendré que dispararle _–se dirigía a su novia a través de la comunicación interna-_.

Andy y Roger habían pedido hablar con Peter Murray para cerrar un trato importante. Los tres hombres disfrutaban del espectáculo a la vez que concretaban cuántas chicas iban a querer para su fiesta privada.

**Peter:** ¿Vosotros qué queréis?

**Andy: **Mi hermano y yo nos hemos enterado de que aquí se pueden contratar a las mejores chicas jóvenes de la ciudad.

**Roger:** Sí, cuánto más jovencitas mejor.

**Peter: **¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

**Roger:** No tenemos límite, pero primero queremos ver la mercancía.

**Peter: **Muchas de ellas están actuando esta noche…Podéis pedir la que queráis, siempre y cuando esté libre.

**Roger: **Pues yo quiero a esa rubita de ahí _–dijo señalando a Quinn-._

**Peter:** Me parece hermano que esa rubia no está disponible. Quizá te interese otra; tenemos muchas. Pero mejor…acompáñenme dentro y hablamos.

**Andy: **Sí, es mejor que llevemos estos asuntos en privado.

Rachel sonreía al escuchar las últimas palabras de Peter, pues había sido ella la que pagó por estar con Quinn esa noche. A la vez, se producía un nerviosismo entre las otras chicas porque ellas no sabían sobre éste tema.

**Santana:** ¿Ha dicho que Quinn está ocupada?

**Quinn:** ¡Mierda Britt! _–dijo en voz baja-. _¿Has escuchado eso? _-preguntó entre dientes-._

**Rachel:** Tranquila Quinn, esta noche eres mía. Yo pagué por ti _–decía al micrófono riendo-._

**Santana: **¡Te mato Berry! ¿Has contratado tiempo para tu rubia y has dejado a la mía colgada? YO TE MATO _–dijo alterada-._

**Rachel: **Tengo motivos para hacerlo San. No puedo hablar mucho más.

**Santana: **¿Motivos? ¡Yo ya me conozco tus motivos Berry! ¡Tus motivos son que te quieres llevar otra vez a la rubia a la cama!

En ese momento todos los compañeros se miraron entre sí después de escuchar aquella confesión de Santana. Ninguno daba crédito a lo que estaban escuchando. Todos sabían que Santana se había ido de la boca y Berry le haría pagar las consecuencias.

**Andy:** Chicas, centraros en el caso. Roger y yo ya estamos dentro esperando al jefe.

Mientras Andy daba su notificación, Ben se acercaba discretamente a Rachel para hablar con ella.

**Ben: **¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije ayer?

**Rachel: **Sí, lo recuerdo.

**Ben:** Pues ya sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer _–dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza con el que señalaba a Quinn-. _Nos vemos, que tengo que ir a arreglar unos negocios.

El hombre se dirigía hacia el interior del local, dónde Andy y Roger ya estaban esperando.

**Ben: **Buenas noches. Estoy encantado de hacer negocios con ustedes dos.

**Andy:** El placer es nuestro.

**Ben: **¿Qué necesitáis?

**Andy:** Queremos montar una fiesta y necesitamos todo tipo de diversión…Ya me entiendes a qué me refiero, ¿no?

**Peter:** ¿Hablamos de buena mercancía?

**Ben: **Tengo la mejor coca del país. ¿Cuánta necesitáis?

**Roger:** Tenemos que comprobar la mercancía antes; no quiero que nos la cueles tío.

**Peter:** Chico listo. Te la traigo a probar.

Peter abandonaba la sala para ir a por un poco de droga. Ben seguía haciendo negocios con los agentes.

_Mientras tanto_…

Brittany y Quinn ya habían terminado su show y estaban en el "backstage" buscando pruebas de que hubiese alguna menor entre sus compañeras de baile.

**Brittany: **Quinn, una bailarina me ha dicho que en esa sala es donde llevan a las chicas y las obligan a prostituirse con los hombres que pagan por ellas _–dijo señalando una puerta-_.

**Quinn:** Encima hay cámaras que también las graban para luego extorsionarlos a ellos. Tenemos que conseguir esas cintas como sea. No sólo podemos detenerlos por tráfico y posesión de drogas.

**Brittany:** Yo iré a buscar la sala de grabaciones; no tiene que estar lejos. Cúbreme si viene alguien preguntando por mí.

**Quinn:** No te preocupes, yo ya estoy cubierta gracias a Rachel.

**Rachel:** Quinn, ¿dónde estás? No te alejes de mí _-preguntaba a travéz del micrófono-_.

**Quinn:** ¡Qué dices Rach! Ahora no es momento de hablar de ese tema. Estoy en los camerinos con Britt.

Rachel se quedaba un poco más tranquila al saber que la rubia estaba acompañada por su otra compañera. Lo que no sabía es que ésta se había ido por su cuenta para intentar averiguar algo más sobre las menores.

**Brittany:** Ya he encontrado a las chicas. Les he preguntado la edad y la mayoría no sobrepasan los dieciséis.

**Santana:** Chicas, lo tengo. Ahora sólo falta que los chicos terminen con su parte.

**Rachel: **¡Bien chicas! Mientras estéis por allí no hay peligro.

**Brittany:** En realidad estoy yo sola… ¿Quinn dónde te metes?

**Quinn:** Sigo en camerinos. No os preocupéis por mí, tengo vía libre porque salgo en la lista como que estoy ocupada con Rachel…

**Rachel:** ¿Has dicho que estás tú sola? Joder Quinn, o no te separas de Britt o no te separes de mí. Ven fuera ya mismo.

**Quinn:** No puedo Rach. No me dejan salir afuera si no es con mi "comprador".

**Rachel: **Está bien; iré a por ti.

_En la otra sala…_

Andy y Roger ya habían quedado con el jefe del local en que querían unas determinadas chicas, que habían visto actuando anteriormente y éste les había dado el ok. Las habían elegido a través de unas fotografías que el hombre les mostró sobre aquellas chicas que tenía disponibles.

**Ben: **Bueno chicos, veo que es interesante hacer negocios con vosotros _–ya se tuteaban por la confianza-._

**Roger: **Bueno, en realidad el dinero no es nuestro problema. Por eso quiero que todo sea de lo mejor. No se si me entiende…

**Ben: **Claro, claro…Yo en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

Peter interrumpía la conversación de los tres hombres. En sus manos llevaba dos bolsas de 100 gramos de coca, para que los clientes pudieran probarla.

**Peter:** Miren, esta es cortesía de la casa _–dijo entregando las bolsas a los agentes-_. Ya os digo yo que es la mejor del país y que vais a querer que os la hagamos llegar siempre nosotros. Somos de confianza.

**Andy: **Eso no lo dudaba. Me habían hablado de que aquí se hacían buenos tratos.

**Ben:** ¿Y bien?

**Roger: **¡Nos la quedamos! Probamos la mercancía esta noche y cuando sepa que es de buena calidad os haré saber la cantidad que necesito para la fiesta.

**Peter:** Perfecto.

Santana terminaba de registrar los últimos videos que necesitaban como prueba y dio el visto bueno a sus compañeros.

**Santana:** ¡Chicos! Ya lo tengo. Ahora vamos a por estos cabrones. Cuando me digas Berry doy paso a los refuerzos.

**Rachel:** Estoy buscando a Quinn. Un segundo…

Rachel corría de un lado para otro en busca de su compañera. Se encontraba nerviosa porque obviamente no quería que le pasara nada a Quinn. En el interior del local, se chocaba con uno de los chicos.

**Rachel: **¡Uy! Perdona, no te he visto.

**Tom: **Tranquila, sólo ha sido un choque sin importancia.

**Rachel: **¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

**Tom: **Dime; si te puedo ayudar en algo…

**Rachel: **No habrás visto por aquí a la chica rubia de pelo corto…

**Tom: **¿A la poli?

**Rachel: **Sí, la poli.

**Tom: **Pues la última vez que la vi estaba por los camerinos. Es por ahí _–dijo señalando un pasillo-. _¿Ha habido algún problema?

**Rachel: **No, pero quiero tenerla controlada…No quiero que se me escape. Ya me entiende.

**Tom: **Pues empieza a buscarla por dónde te he dicho.

**Rachel: **Está bien, gracias.

Rachel seguía buscando a Quinn por donde le habían indicado. Justo al fondo de los camerinos pudo ver a su compañera. Se acercó, más rápida aún, para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

**Rachel: **¡Joder Quinn! ¡Me habías asustado! _-dijo agitada-._

**Quinn: **¿Qué pasa Rach? _–preguntó sorprendida por la aceleración de su compañera-._

**Rachel: **¿Que qué pasa? Llevo como una hora intentando encontrarte y tú no estás por ninguna parte.

**Quinn: **Estoy aquí; no me he movido…_-levantó su ceja-._

**Rachel: **¿Y por qué no nos avisas por radio?

**Quinn:** Creo que se me ha roto este cacharro _–dijo señalando el pinganillo y el micrófono-._ Dejé de oír hace bastante rato.

**Rachel:** ¡Joder! Qué oportuno que se te rompiera en este momento. Vamos, tenemos que ir afuera.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué ha pasado?

**Rachel:** Ya los tenemos. Voy a pedir los refuerzos.

**Quinn:** Qué bien Rachel. Ya por fin se acaba todo… _-se acercó para abrazarla-._

**Rachel:** Quinn, esto no ha hecho más que empezar. Por cierto…¿Y ese nuevo look?

**Quinn: **¿Te gusta?

**Rachel:** Estás preciosa _-sonrió-_.

**Quinn:** Menos mal que te ha gustado; yo no estaba muy convencida.

**Rachel:** ¿Quién te dijo que te lo cortases? _-preguntó curiosa-._

**Quinn:** Tuve que cortármelo para la infiltración; me lo pidieron anoche. Si no me cortaba el pelo, se iba todo a la mierda. Y ya ves, Brittany me obligó esta mañana a hacerlo.

**Rachel:** ¡Qué jodida Brittany! No me había comentado nada.

**Quinn: **Bueno, tampoco es para tanto, ¿no? Ya me has visto _-reía-_.

**Rachel:** Sí, ya te he visto. Vámonos antes de que sea tarde.

**Quinn: **Venga, vamos. Estoy preparada.

Rachel y Quinn corrieron hacia la sala donde esperaban el resto de compañeros. Por radio la morena dio la orden a Santana de que entraran los refuerzos.

**Rachel:** Santana, da la orden.

* * *

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios. Los leo todos, aunque estos días no haya tenido tiempo de contestarlos. Gracias, gracias y mil gracias.

A Achele Apu Apu Apu...mi arma!como sigas demorandote tanto en comentarme...jum! no sigo escribiendo. Tú opinión también es importante ¬¬

Por lo demás, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y el jueves actualizaré con **_Operativo II_**: el desenlace final muhahahaha.

Un besazo! A cuidarse!

DiLea.


	22. Operativo II

_**Operativo. Parte II**_

**Rachel:** Santana, da la orden.

**Santana: **Chicos, ya habéis escuchado a las jefas. ¡Vamos a por esos capullos!

Quinn y Rachel llegaban al salón, después de una rápida carrera por el interior del local. A la vez, los agentes enviados de refuerzos irrumpían en la sala; entraban armados deteniendo a todo el que se ponía por su paso. Andy y Roger también sacaron sus armas para incorporarse a la acción e ir en busca de Ben para detenerlo. Rachel, por su parte, se separaba un poco de la rubia para dar unas últimas instrucciones a sus hombres. En ese momento, Ben pasaba junto a Quinn e intentaba llevársela con él. Falló en el intentó, pues Quinn realizó una maniobra que logró desarmarlo; aun así seguían peleando en un cuerpo a cuerpo.

**Ben:** ¡Puta! Sabía que eras tú.

**Quinn:** Calla tu hermosa boca; te va a hacer falta el aire.

**Ben: **Eso que te lo has creído.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Dispararme? Porque te recuerdo que tu arma me pertenece ahora _–sonrió triunfante-._

El chico sacaba una navaja que llevaba escondida y ganaba territorio a la rubia. Quinn empezó a arrepentirse de su último comentario porque había dado por hecho que lo tenía todo ganado. La rubia repartía patadas y puñetazos sin respirar, a la vez que esquivaba los intentos de alcance del muchacho.

**Quinn:** Al parecer no lo tienes tan fácil como creías.

**Ben: **No te creas; sólo estoy a la espera de que hagas un mal movimiento _–reía maléfico-._

**Quinn:** Serás…

Quinn muy enfadada golpeaba en las partes más íntimas del hombre dejando a éste arrodillado ante ella. Para rematarlo, le dio un codazo en la nuca que hizo al hombre caer al suelo por completo.

**Quinn: **Nunca deberías hacer enfadar a una rubia como yo _–le gritaba-._

Rachel dirigió su mirada hacia Quinn al escuchar un disparo; estaba totalmente preocupada por su compañera, ya que sabía que iban por ella. Al ver a Ben nuevamente forcejeando con ella, no dudó en ir a ayudarla.

**Rachel:** ¡Quinn! ¡QUINN! _–gritaba mientras corría-._

**Ben:** Tú…Tú… ¿la conoces?_ –preguntó a Quinn muy sorprendido y con el ceño fruncido-._

**Quinn:** ¿Qué si la conozco? Claro, ¡está conmigo! _–dijo a la vez que esquivaba agachándose una patada de su atacante-._

**Ben:** ¡Lo sabia! Qué estúpido Chuck.

**Quinn:** Rachel estoy bien _–gritaba-_. Ya me encargo yo sola _–su egocentrismo estaba hablando-._

**Ben:** ¿Qué pasa rubita? ¿Necesitas que te cuiden como a una niña pequeña? ¿La morena maciza es tu mamá? _–hacía pucheros para reírse de la rubia-._

**Quinn: **¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES! _–propinó una patada en la cabeza del chico-._

Segundos después de recibir el golpe, Ben se incorporó e incrustó su navaja en el brazo izquierdo de Quinn, aprovechando un descuido de la misma. Inmediatamente salió corriendo huyendo del lugar.

**Rachel:** ¡QUINN! Noooooo… _-llegaba ante la rubia y la cogía entre sus brazos-._

Rachel levantó la mirada y disparó a Ben. Esto ya era una venganza personal por haber herido a la mujer de su vida.

**Quinn: **Rachel, estoy bien. Vamos.

**Rachel:** No Quinn, ve a la unidad móvil con Santana. No puedes seguir aquí. ¡Mírate! ¡Estás herida! _–decía alterada, mientras le señalaba el brazo-._

**Quinn: **No es nada Rach…Puedo aguantar. Vamos a por Chuck.

**Rachel:** Tú te vas con Santana _–le ordenó-_. Ya está decidido Quinn.

La morena cogió el walkie y avisó a su compañera de lo sucedido. Pidió que algún agente fuese a recoger a Quinn a la puerta para escoltarla hasta la unidad móvil. Mientras tanto, la rubia aprovechaba el momento en el que su compañera se despistó y salía corriendo para buscar a Chuck. Quinn no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

**Rachel:** ¡Quinn! Qué coño…_-dijo en voz alta mientras la veía correr-._

Rachel pudo ver cómo Chuck desde un ángulo bastante cercano apuntaba hacia Quinn. La chica estaba tan pendiente de que Rachel no fuese tras ella, que se la pasó por alto la presencia del hombre.

_-Ya te tengo hija de puta. Este va a ser tu final. Chuck nunca falla en su puntería nena. Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a Jack-._

Chuck disparaba fijando puntería en el torso de la rubia. Justo segundos antes de que la bala impactase en ella, Rachel se interponía en el disparo. Esos segundos se habían hechos eternos para Rachel; se estaba interponiendo para que su amada no volviera a sufrir otro disparo.

El mundo se detuvo, eso es lo que sintió la morena después de que una bala le atravesara el abdomen. Las piernas le fallaron pero los brazos fuertes de la rubia impidieron que el cuerpo impactara con el suelo. Los ojos de la morena se clavaron en los de la rubia, en la cuál solo se podía ver una expresión de pánico. Sintió cómo esos ojos, esos labios que tanto anhelaba y ese hermoso rostro empezaban a emborronarse… Y esa dulce voz, que ahora temblaba de miedo y gritaba su nombre, se alejaba como si fuera un susurro.

_-Lo siento amor. No llores, no puedo verte así. Me siento muy débil, ¡Dios! Que hermosa eres-._

Quinn se quedaba atónita con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no pudo evitar la reacción de coger la pistola de Rachel y disparar a ese cabrón a la pierna.

Andy y Roger, aparecían en el lugar con Ben detenido. Ambos habían logrado capturar al chico tras el disparo que Rachel le había propinado. Al parecer, la bala le había impactado en un costado pero seguía medio consciente. Andy divisaba al jefe de la organización y se separaba de su compañero para ir a esposar a un Chuck totalmente arrojado en el suelo; el hombre había perdido la movilidad con el disparo de la rubia. Quinn, tras el disparo, se había sentado en el suelo y había sujetado la cabeza de su compañera. No podía parar de acariciarla.

**Quinn:** Rachel, por favor. No me hagas esto… Tú no. Otra vez no… _-rompió a llorar mientras presionaba la herida con la mano-._

**Rachel:** Quinn _–decía cómo podía pues le faltaban fuerzas-, _no te separes de mí por favor.

**Quinn:** No lo haré Rach. Estaré a tu lado siempre _–seguía llorando-_.

**Rachel:** Gracias _–sonreía al oír las palabras de su compañera-._

Rachel cerraba los ojos lentamente. Al parecer la herida le había afectado bastante porque no llevaba chaleco antibalas.

**Quinn:** Rachel escúchame, no cierres los ojos. Tienes que mirarme, ¿vale? No te duermas _–le decía gritando alterada-_.

**Rachel:** Quinn… _-hizo un silencio-. _Te quiero _–dijo mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla-_.

La morena cerró sus ojos irremediablemente. Quinn rompía a llorar alterada. La rubia besaba los labios de Rachel para que la sintiera; no quería que se fuera de su lado.

_Minutos antes…_

Brittany se había topado con Tom, otro de los hombres a detener. Ella sabía que era muy importante que no se le escapase, por eso decidió hacer uso de su maravillosa interpretación.

**Brittany:** ¡Hey! ¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera jefe? Tengo miedo _–ponía cara de pena-._

**Tom:** Vamos pequeña, ven conmigo.

La rubia obedecía y llegaba junto a él. El hombre la sujetó por los hombros e intentaba cubrirla hasta llegar a una sala.

**Brittany:** Gracias. Eres el mejor _–sonrió y le dejó un beso en la mejilla-._

**Tom:** ¿De verdad piensas eso? _–se había quedado impresionado-._

Tom estaba acostumbrado a que todas las chicas cayesen rendidas a los brazos de sus otros compañeros. Por eso, que la rubia le prestase atención le hizo bajar la guardia. Se dejó llevar.

**Brittany:** Claro. Y, además, eres el más guapo… _-seguía sonriendo-._

**Tom:** Pensaba que a las chicas como tú os gustaba más los tipos como Chuck.

**Brittany:** Tú me gustas más… _-se acercó al hombre y le acariciaba el torso-._

**Tom:** Espera, no es buen momento para esto pequeña. Será mejor que salgamos por la puerta de atrás.

**Brittany:** Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado?_ –se ponía a la espalda del hombre mientras seguía acariciándole-._

**Tom:** No se, la poli ha entrado y tenemos que huir de aquí. Así que déjate la cháchara…

Brittany, muy ágil, había conseguido robar el arma del hombre mientras lo manoseaba. Ella sabía que la iba a necesitar tarde o temprano e iba desarmada. Cuando el chico se iba a dar la vuelta para hablarle a la cara, la rubia lo detuvo agarrándole los brazos.

**Brittany:** ¡Alto! No se mueva.

**Tom:** ¿Qué coño…? _–se extrañaba-._

**Brittany: **He dicho que no se mueva…O disparo.

En ese momento el hombre se daba la vuelta, soltándose de las manos de la rubia. Tom se había percatado que la chica tenía un arma, así que fue a coger la suya cuando se dio cuenta de que no la tenía en su sitio.

**Tom: **Serás hija de puta…

El hombre se abalanzó sobre la chica para quitarle la pistola, pero ésta no se lo iba a poner fácil. Ambos forcejearon durante un tiempo. En un descuido, Brittany disparó tras la fuerza con la que Tom le estaba ejerciendo sobre su mano para desarmarla. Disparo que se oyó al otro lado del local; disparo que Rachel pudo escuchar y que reaccionó en ella como si hubiesen disparado a Quinn. Fue el disparo que alertó a Rachel.

**Brittany:** ¿Ves lo que has conseguido? Ahora van a saber que estamos aquí y mis compañeros van a venir a buscarte.

**Tom:** ¿Tú y cuántas más cómo tú? _–se burlaba-._

**Brittany:** Tranquilo, conmigo es suficiente.

Tom salía corriendo por las instalaciones para huir de la chica. Ella no lo iba a dejar escapar, así que salió tras él. Mientras el hombre corría iba interponiendo algunos obstáculos para que la rubia tropezase, pero él no sabía que Brittany era una jodida crack en el mundo de las acrobacias. Tuvo que sortear algunos obstáculos saltando, otros agachándose para que no le dieran…Tom, en un descuido al mirar a la rubia, tropezó con una puerta haciéndole ganar distancia a la chica.

Brittany agarró al hombre de un brazo y se lo giró todo lo que pudo. Éste se estremecía de dolor y, por un acto reflejo, se dejó caer al suelo. La rubia ganaba en el cuerpo a cuerpo y lograba coger el otro brazo del hombre. Una vez inmovilizado, colocó su pierna sobre la espalda de Tom y buscó entre su ropa, dónde al parecer tenía unas esposas guardadas. Una vez esposado, Brittany lo obligó a levantarse para ir caminando junto a ella.

**Brittany:** Vamos imbécil. Ya te dije que no iba a necesitar a nadie para cogerte. Yo soy lo suficientemente buena para hacerlo sola.

**Tom:** Has tenido demasiada suerte "Barbie". Si no me llego a dar con la puerta, no me hubieses cogido nunca.

**Brittany:** Apuesto a que sí…

Brittany llegaba al salón central para reunirse con sus compañeros. Allí pudo observar cómo Roger llevaba detenido a Ben y cómo Andy hacia lo mismo con Chuck. Ella sonreía al ver que todo estaba en orden. Pero enseguida se alarmó al escuchar a su amiga Quinn gritar, mientras lloraba desconsolada ante una Rachel que yacía en el suelo.

**Quinn:** Rachel escúchame, no cierres los ojos. Tienes que mirarme, ¿vale? No te duermas _–le decía gritando alterada-_.

**Rachel:** Quinn… _-hizo un silencio-. _Te quiero _–dijo mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla-_.

La morena cerró sus ojos irremediablemente. Quinn rompía a llorar alterada. La rubia besaba los labios de Rachel para que la sintiera; no quería que se fuera de su lado.

**Santana:** Aquí furgón 0254. Disparo a un Agente. Necesito una ambulancia en el Local Night Club "El deseo". Repito Agente herido; necesito una ambulancia. ¡YA! _–dijo con nerviosismo-._

**Emergencias:** Enseguida enviamos dos unidades. En 5 minutos estaremos allí.

Vacío, dolor, miedo….

**Quinn:** ¡RACHEL! ¡RACHEL! ¡DESPIERTA! _-gritó entre llantos, mientras seguía taponando la herida-._

_-Joder Rachel, no me hagas esto, otra vez no, esto es una pesadilla-._

**Quinn:** ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡San! _–gritaba por el walkie de Rachel-._

**Santana:** Tranquila Quinn, ya llamé a la ambulancia. Dales 5 minutos. Yo voy para allá.

**Brittany:** ¡Dios mio Rach! _–llegó donde estaban sus compañeras-._

**Quinn: **¿Cuánto tiempo va a tardar esa maldita ambulancia? _–dijo desesperada-._

**Andy:** Ey Quinn, déjame a mí. Soy enfermero; puedo hacer algo al menos hasta que llegue la ambulancia _–Andy regresaba al lugar para ayudar a su compañera con Rachel-_.

**Quinn:** Esta bien. Dime que debo a hacer para ayudarte.

**Andy:** Dame un trozo de tela.

Quinn arrancó la falda que llevaba puesta, pues debajo se había colocado unos short, y se la entregó a Andy.

**Andy:** Bien, coloca tus manos y aprieta fuerte en la herida. Parece que ha perdido mucha sangre.

**Santana:** Ya estoy aquí, joder… _-dijo sorprendiéndose del estado de la morena-._

**Andy:** Voy a hacerle la respiración cardiopulmonar, ¿Brittany sabes hacerla?

**Brittany:** Sí, di el seminario de primeros auxilios.

**Andy:** Bien, cuando yo te diga le insuflas aire por la boca ¿ok?

Andy abrió la cazadora de Rachel dejándole el torso al descubierto. Juntó sus dos manos y las colocó sobre el pecho de la morena empezando así con los movimientos secos y lo suficientemente fuertes para hundir el tórax y ayudar a bombear la sangre.

Quinn notaba como la tela de su traje se camuflaba ya con el color de la sangre de Rachel; notaba las manos calientes y húmedas. Sentía en su piel cómo la vida de Rachel se iba escapando y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Su pesadilla se repetía otra vez, aunque el escenario era totalmente distinto al de aquel día en Los Ángeles.

_-Esta vez no. A ti no te dejaré marchar Rachel. Te prometo que lucharé contigo hasta el final-._

**Andy:** 1,2,3,4,5….30, ¡Insufla Brit!

Brittany tomó una gran bocanada de aire; juntó su boca con la de la morena y expulsó todo el aire que había recogido con precisión y la fuerza suficiente hasta que los pulmones de Rachel se llenaron de aire. Dos veces tuvo que repetir esta acción.

**Andy:** ¡San, tómale el pulso! _–dijo mientras él seguía con la misma operación anterior-._

**Santana: **Casi ni se lo noto Andy. Está muy débil _–dijo asustada-._

Quinn se asustó aún más ante las palabras de su amiga y sólo se dedicó a apretar más fuerte la herida; no debía dejar que la sangre de la morena siguiera saliendo de esa manera. Se había formado un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor e incluso ella misma estaba llena de sangre.

**Quinn:** Rachel, amor. Venga, tú puedes…

Las sirenas se oyeron al entrar al recinto del local y rápidamente el equipo médico salió con los maletines.

**Médico:** ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Herida de bala en el abdomen situada en el flanco derecho.

**Enfermero:** Por favor aléjense, ya seguimos nosotros con la paciente. Enseguida llegará otra unidad para que os reconozcan.

**Médico:** Rápido, quiero una vía con suero. Voy a intubarle.

El enfermero canalizó enseguida una vía de calibre 16 para infundirle sueros, mientras el médico abría la boca de la morena para meterle la cánula e intubarla.

**Medico:** Ya está. Quédate con el ambú _–le dijo al enfermero-. _Nos la llevamos.

El técnico se apresura en ponerla cuidadosamente en la camilla y desde ahí la trasladaron a la ambulancia.

**Andy:** Voy con vosotros. En estos casos debe de ir un policía acompañando a la víctima. No puedo dejar a la chica sin protección policial, por si acaso.

**Médico:** Está bien suba con nosotros.

**Andy:** Puedo servirles de ayuda; también soy enfermero.

Ya en la ambulancia, todos tomaban sus posiciones para tomar camino hacia el hospital más cercano.

**Conductor:** Aquí unidad móvil de urgencias. Trasladamos a una mujer con herida de bala. Preparen quirófanos _–dijo mientras colocaba la sirena y arrancaba la ambulancia-_.

**Médico:** Conéctala al monitor; tiene el pulso débil. Hay que detener la hemorragia; necesito más sueros.

La ambulancia, tras un ligero recorrido, llegaba al hospital. El médico y el enfermero bajaban la camilla del vehículo y tomaban carrera hacia el interior del hospital por la puerta de urgencias.

**Médico:** Mujer, 25 años. Herida de bala en el abdomen en el flanco derecho. Glasgow 3. Le hemos puesto oxígeno y sueros. Tiene la tensión muy baja; presenta orificio de entrada pero no de salida.

**Médico 1:** Rápido al box 1 _–dijo mientras movían la camilla por los pasillos-_. Quiero analítica completa, electrocardiograma y pruebas cruzadas, ¡Rápido!

**Médico 2:** Tres unidades de sangre Cero Negativo. Suero salino a chorro y colocadle otra vía _–le pidió a las enfermeras-._

**Enfermera 1:** Necesitamos más compresas; está perdiendo mucha sangre.

**Médico 1:** Ponle el pulsímetro; la tensión no sube 8 de sistólica.

**Enfermera 1:** Taquicardia ventricular sin pulso.

**Médico 2:** Rápido las palas. Carga a 200 Julios… ¡Choque!

**Enfermera 2:** Sigue en taquicardia.

**Médico 2:** Sube a 360 Julios… ¡Choque!

**Enfermera 1:** ¡La tenemos!

**Médico 1:** La llevamos a quirófano. No se cuánto tiempo va seguir aguantando.

**Enfermera 2:** El quirófano 3 está preparado.

**Médico 1:** Llévense a la paciente y prepárenla. Voy a avisar al anestesista.

_Mientras tanto en el Night Club._

**Quinn:** Ya le he dicho que estoy bien. Sólo quiero ir al hospital a ver a mi compañera _–dijo molesta-._

**Médico:** Debe de acompañarme a hacerle un reconocimiento y tiene que dejar que mi compañera le mire esa herida del brazo.

**Quinn:** Está bien_ –dijo resignada-,_ con tal de que me lleven al hospital donde está Rachel.

**Enfermera:** Déjeme ver ese brazo. Tendré que darle puntos, pues no tiene buen aspecto.

**Quinn:** Haga lo que sea, pero hágalo ya.

**Enfermera:** Está bien, deberá llevar el brazo en cabestrillo. Parece que se ha hecho un esguince de muñeca _–dijo mientras cosía la herida-_.

**Quinn:** Habrá sido cuando agarré a Rachel al caer.

**Enfermera:** Aquí ya está _–le dijo a su compañero-._

**Médico:** Súbase a la ambulancia; le llevaré al hospital.

**Quinn:** Gracias chicas, os debo una.

**Santana:** Quinn, no te preocupes. Nosotros nos encargamos de todo el papeleo y la detención. Cuando terminemos iremos a verte a ti y a Rach. Recupérate rubia _–dijo dándole un abrazo-._

**Quinn:** Os espero allí.

**Brittany:** Te traeré chuches, la comida del hospital apesta _–dijo dándole un emotivo abrazo-._

Quinn se subió a la ambulancia. Debido al tráfico de las calles de Nueva York, tardó un poco más que su compañera en llegar. A la chica el camino se le hizo más que eterno.

**Médico:** Mujer, 27 años. Traumatismo y herida en el brazo izquierdo. Estado consciente.

**Médico 3:** Al box 2.

**Quinn:** ¿Y Rachel? ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde esta? _–preguntaba desesperada-._

* * *

**Enfermera 2:** La tensión está cayendo. El pulso ha bajado a 30 _–dijo mientras la máquina empezaba a pitar-._

**Médico 1:** Si habíamos controlado la hemorragia ¿Por dónde está perdiendo? ¡Necesito más sangre!

* * *

**Médico 3:** Tranquila, ¿eres compañera de la agente?

**Quinn:** Sí, dígame algo por favor.

* * *

**Médico 2:** Si no sacamos esa bala acabará desangrándose. Bisturí, voy a abrir.

**Enfermera 1:** Toma _–dijo al médico, entregándole el instrumental-._

**Médico 1:** Necesito que pongas más gasas ahí.

**Enfermera 2:** Ya he traído la sangre.

**Médico 2:** Parece que la herida se ha alojado en la arteria ilíaca. Esto nos dificulta más las cosas. Necesito los separadores adson y pinzas de hemostasia.

* * *

**Médico 3:** Su compañera ingresó en un estado muy grave. Ha perdido mucha sangre y se nos paró al llegar al box. La estabilizamos para llevarla al quirófano.

**Quinn:** Dios… ¿se pondrá bien verdad? _–dijo angustiada-._

**Médico 3:** Ahora mismo es pronto para decir nada. La están operando.

* * *

**Médico 2:** Un poquito más y te tengo…

**Médico 1:** Rápido, preparen más unidades de sangre.

**Enfermera 2:** Ya las tengo preparadas.

**Médico 2:** Ya está aquí _–un chorro de sangre salpicó a la doctora-. _¡Mierda! La bala estaba haciendo tapón.

**Enfermera 1:** La perdemos doctor _–la maquina volvió a pitar-. _

**Médico 1:** ¡Pinzas! _–dijo mientras que con las gasas taponaba la herida-._

**Médico 2:** Dadme las palas. Carga a 200 Julios. Ve preparando una ampolla de adrenalina.

**Enfermera 1:** Ya está.

**Médico 1: **¡El paciente ha entrado en asistolia!

El médico comenzó con la reanimación cardiopulmonar.

**Médico 2:** Apártate. Carga a 360 Julios y 300 de amiodarona.

**Médico 1:** Yo sigo con el masaje.

* * *

**Quinn:** ¡No podéis dejar que se muera! _–dijo gritando-._

**Médico 3:** Tranquila. Le pediré a una enfermera que te vende el brazo. Deberás quedarte toda la noche en observación, por si acaso encontramos alguna cosa más en esas horas.

**Quinn:** ¡Quiero estar con ella! _–dijo alterada-._

**Médico 3:** No puedes hacer nada en este estado. Le mandaré que le inyecten un calmante.

La enfermera entró y le vendó el brazo a la rubia. También le administró el calmante, tal como le había pedido el médico. Su estado de nervios y ansiedad no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Todas las imágenes de lo que había pasado en apenas unas horas se le pasaban por la cabeza como si fuera una película. No podía dejar de pensar en Rachel y en cómo le había salvado la vida. No quería dormirse, pero el potente calmante que le habían puesto no le dejaba seguir mucho tiempo despierta.

_Mientras tanto en comisaría._

Santana, Brittany y Roger llegaban a comisaría con el resto del equipo. Estaban cansados y abatidos por lo que le había sucedido a su compañera Rachel.

**Will:** Chicos ¿Todo bien? _–dijo al equipo-._

**Santana:** Inspector… La operación fue un éxito, aunque hubo un pequeño percance en el último momento.

**Will:** Un momento… Y las subinspectoras, ¿Dónde están? ¿Están bien? _–preguntó preocupado-._

**Brittany:** Dispararon a Rach y Quinnie salió herida de un brazo.

Sue que oyó todo el alboroto que se había formado abajo, decidió bajar a comprobar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

_-¿Que mierda es ese jaleo? Juraría que he oído a la latina…-_

**Sue:** ¿A qué se debe tanto alboroto? –_dijo dirigiéndose a Santana-._

**Santana:** Han disparado a Rachel señora comisaria _–dijo en tono serio-._

**Sue:** ¡Mierda! No puede ser… _-dijo angustiada-_ ¿Y el resto? ¿Cómo están?

**Brittany:** Fabray también fue herida con un arma blanca y se fue al mismo hospital.

**Rogers:** Andy se fue con la subinspectora Berry.

**Sue:** Está bien, marcharos a descansar. Will encárgate del resto. Yo voy a llamar a Andy para que me informe sobre Berry.

**Will:** Enseguida comisaria.

Las caras de los agentes lo decían todo. En el fondo eran como una gran familia y aunque hubiesen rangos y jerarquías todos se querían por igual. Rachel es una gran persona y aunque es algo estricta y mandona, era la mejor persona que se podía encontrar en la comisaría y ayudaba a todas las personas que buscaban apoyo o consuelo en ella. Así era Rachel Berry: una jefa, una compañera, una amiga, una hermana…

Will acabó con todo el papeleo de las detenciones y entró al despacho de Sue para entregarle todos los informes que había redactado del operativo.

**Will:** Aquí está todo comisaria _–dijo entregándole todos los informes-._

**Sue:** Gracias Will, hoy ha sido un día realmente duro. Ve tú también a descansar.

**Will:** Aún tenemos que ultimar algunos detalles del otro caso.

**Sue:** Ahora no Will. No es el momento de hablar de trabajo y menos con Rachel debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

**Will:** Lo siento, solo cumplo órdenes _–dijo resignándose-._

**Sue:** Lo sé, pero ya hablaremos mañana de eso.

**Will:** Hasta mañana _–dijo saliendo del despacho-._

_Minutos más tarde…_

Santana y Brittany llegaban al hospital. Salieron hacia allí en cuanto terminaron de realizar todo el papeleo que tenían pendiente con el caso. Habían prometido a Quinn que se las arreglarían sin ella y eso hicieron.

**Santana:** Perdone señorita, somos los agentes Lopez y Pierce. Venimos a ver a nuestras compañeras las subinspectoras Berry y Fabray, que ingresaron esta misma noche de urgencia.

**Recepcionista:** No puedo daros información de los pacientes, pero pasen y pregúntenle al médico directamente. Él os explicará todo.

* * *

_**Médico 1: **¡El paciente ha entrado en asistolia!_

_El médico comenzó con la reanimación cardiopulmonar._

_**Médico 2:** Apártate. Carga a 360 Julios y 300 de amiodarona._

_**Médico 1:** Yo sigo con el masaje._

**Enfermera 1:** ¡La recuperamos!

**Médico 2**: Menos mal. Ahora toca cerrar. Ponga más unidades de sangre y pida cama en la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

Los médicos terminaron de cerrar la herida de Rachel. La operación parecía haber sido exitosa, a pesar de los contratiempos. Tras 4 horas de operación, los médicos salieron del quirófano.

**Santana:** ¿Cómo esta? _–preguntaba directa el médico-._

**Médico 1:** Hemos podido extraer la bala, aunque hemos tenido muchas complicaciones en el quirófano debido a las múltiples hemorragias que presentaba. A pesar de eso, la operación ha sido un éxito.

**Santana:** ¡Cuanto me alegro! Gracias doctor _–dijo abrazándose a él como muestra de agradecimiento-._

**Médico 1:** No obstante, la mantendremos sedada pues no podemos arriesgarnos a despertarla por las posibles complicaciones. Se quedará en cuidados intensivos, ya que las primeras 48 horas son cruciales. Si su amiga es fuerte podrá salir adelante.

**Santana:** Confío en ella doctor; seguro que saldrá adelante.

Santana volvió a la habitación donde se encontraban su novia y Quinn. Había dejado a Brittany para que cuidara de la rubia, que aún seguía durmiendo por los calmantes que le habían administrado.

**Santana:** Cielo, ¿aún duerme? _–dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios-._

**Brittany:** Sí, ¿cómo está Rachel?

Quinn al oír el nombre de Rachel comenzó a despertarse. Parecía que escuchar ese nombre le proporcionaba una especie de alerta en su cerebro.

**Quinn:** ¡Rachel!... ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Donde está Rachel? _–dijo desorientada por el efecto de los calmantes-._

**Santana:** Cálmate rubia, no te conviene alterarte. Rachel acaba de salir de quirófano y la operación ha salido bien.

**Quinn:** ¿Dónde está? Quiero verla.

**Santana:** No podemos. Se la han llevado a cuidados intensivos. Dicen que las primeras 48 horas son decisivas para su vida, pero seguro que la enana puede con todo.

**Quinn:** Necesito estar con ella. Es más, tengo que hablar con ella; necesito decirle todo lo que siento…_-sonaba triste y apenada-._

**Santana:** Tendrás tiempo para decírselo rubia. Además, la han dejado en coma inducido así que hasta que no despierte no podemos hacer nada. Solo nos queda esperar.

**Quinn:** De todas maneras quiero estar a su lado _–insistía-_. Se lo prometí chicas. Tenéis que ayudarme.

**Brittany:** Tranquila Quinnie, conseguiré que puedas estar con ella.

**Quinn:** Gracias Britt _–dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-._

_A la mañana siguiente, Domingo 5._

El médico de Quinn entraba en la habitación para comprobar cómo había pasado la noche su paciente.

**Médico 3:** Señorita Fabray, ¿cómo se encuentra?

**Quinn:** Cansada, pero estoy bien.

**Médico 3:** Me alegro. Me gustaría que se quedara hasta mañana para darle el alta.

**Quinn:** Está bien, pero ¿podré ir a ver a la subinspectora Berry?

**Médico 3:** Hablaré con mi compañero que lleva su caso y veré qué puedo hacer. Pero no le prometo nada.

**Quinn:** Por favor, necesito saber de ella. Le prometí que estaría con ella en todo momento.

**Médico 3: **Yo no puedo hacer nada, a menos que mi compañero acceda. No se preocupe; haré todo lo que esté en mi mano.

_-¿Debería llamar a Amanda? ¿La habrán avisado?... –_

Tras unos desesperados minutos, Quinn notaba cómo alguien entraba en su habitación. Para su sorpresa era un médico.

**Médico 1:** ¿Señorita Fabray?

**Quinn:** Sí, ¿es usted el médico de Rachel Berry?

**Médico 1:** Me ha dicho mi compañero que quiere hablar conmigo _–dijo mientras Quinn asentía-_. La operación ha salido bien y las primeras horas están siendo cruciales. No le voy a mentir, las primeras horas estuvimos administrando varias unidades de sangre y su pulso seguía muy débil. No saturaba bien el oxígeno y estamos probando unos antibióticos para que no cree infección.

**Quinn:** ¿Puedo verla? _–decía con los ojos vidriosos-._

**Médico 1:** No sería conveniente, pero debido a que me han dicho que estuviste con ella en todo momento hasta que la trajeron… le dejaré pasar un rato. Pero no la puedo dejar por mucho tiempo, no es conveniente que esté demasiado expuesta a los microrganismos.

**Quinn:** Lo que usted diga doctor _–dijo entusiasmada-._ Con verla un ratito me conformo.

El médico guio a la rubia hasta la sala de cuidados intensivos. Antes de dejarla pasar, entró para avisar al personal de que la rubia iba a quedarse por un corto periodo de tiempo allí. Quinn, por su parte, pudo observar el cuerpo de la morena a través de unas cristaleras que comunicaban con la sala. Se sorprendió al ver a su compañera en ese estado tan frágil y débil; nada que ver a la Rachel que ella conocía. Todos esos cables, máquinas, aparatos y tubos daban una imagen horrible.

**Médico 1:** Ya puede pasar señorita _–dijo sacando del trance a la rubia-._

**Quinn:** Gracias _-dijo acercándose a la cama de Rachel-._

Quinn tenía los ojos clavados en la morena y sintió como le faltaba el aire. Sólo se oía el ruido del respirador. Ese sonido que hacía que la morena se mantuviera con vida, se mezclaba con otros que vigilaban los latidos de su corazón; ese corazón que tanto anhelaba tener y que ahora luchaba por mantenerse con vida. A Quinn le costaba respirar al ver a la morena en ese estado; le mataba. Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir; poco a poco fue acercándose a Rachel.

**Quinn:** Hola amor _–dijo en un tono dulce y agarrándole la mano-._

Solo hubo silencio, a excepción de esas máquinas de las que tanto dependía Rachel.

**Quinn:** Al fin me dejan verte _–sonreía mientras derramaba unas lágrimas-_. Y aunque no te lo creas, te sigues viendo hermosa. Gracias por salvarme la vida; no tenías por qué hacerlo. No, ha cambio de ésto _–dijo observando el cuerpo de la morena-._

_Mientras tanto…_

Una agitada Amanda entraba en el hospital. La chica no había podido acudir antes debido a su trabajo.

**Amanda:** ¿Perdone, la señorita Berry? La trajeron ayer por una herida de bala.

**Recepcionista:** Si no es familiar directo no le puedo dar información.

**Amanda:** Soy su novia.

**Recepcionista:** Está bien, se encuentra en la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

**Amanda:** Gracias _–salió corriendo hacia el ascensor-._

**Recepcionista:** Pero… ¿Sabe donde está? _–dijo inútilmente pues la chica ya se había marchado-._

Amanda llegó a la sala donde se encontraba la morena tras preguntarle a varios trabajadores cómo llegar, ya que no se paró a preguntárselo a la recepcionista.

_-Estúpida Recepcionista, mira que no querer dejarme entrar…-_

Amanda vio un cartel enorme en una puerta que le indicaba que estaba en el sitio adecuado. Entró y se acercó a las enormes cristaleras que dejaban ver lo que había en el interior de la habitación. Lo que no se esperaba era ver a Quinn aferrada a la mano de Rachel. La cara que mostraba la rubia era de completo dolor y amor al mismo tiempo. Decidió quedarse fuera a observar la escena.

**Quinn:** Sé que no es el momento para hablar, ya que no sé si me estás escuchando… Pero tengo que contarte tantas cosas y decirte tanto… que no sé por dónde empezar _–hizo un silencio-_. Quizás podría empezar por un Te Quiero _–dijo acercándose a los labios de la morena y depositando un delicado beso en ellos-_. Quiero estar contigo; te necesito a mi lado.

* * *

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y vuestro cariño. Espero que éste capítulo os haya gustado, a pesar de las tensiones a las que os habéis visto sometidas a lo largo de la lectura.

Agradecer a _**Dispanish**_ por la elaboración de la parte técnica del capítulo. Sin ella y sin sus conocimientos sanitarios nunca habría podido desarrollar algo tan real.

Nos leemos el lunes :). Capítulo: **_"Los Ángeles"._**

**__****_"No importa lo que pase mañana o el resto de mi vida. Ahora soy feliz, porque te quiero". Atrapados en el Tiempo_****_._**

Un abrazo.

DiLea.


	23. Los Ángeles

_**Los Ángeles**_

**Quinn:** Sé que no es el momento para hablar, ya que no sé si me estás escuchando… Pero tengo que contarte tantas cosas y decirte tanto… que no sé por dónde empezar _–hizo un silencio-_. Quizás podría empezar por un "Te Quiero" _–dijo acercándose a los labios de la morena y depositando un delicado beso en ellos-_. Quiero estar contigo; te necesito a mi lado.

El monitor que conectaba con las constantes de Rachel empezó a pitar descontroladamente. En el monitor se podía observar cómo las pulsaciones de la morena empezaron a subir; y con ellas su ritmo cardiaco se comenzó a alterar. Quinn se asustó por la magnitud del ruido, ya que la máquina producía un terrible sonido agudo insoportable. Dos enfermeras y un médico se acercaban corriendo hacia dónde estaban las chicas. Una voz familiar, se escuchaba gritar.

**Amanda: **¡QUINN! ¿QUÉ HA PASADO? _–dijo acelerada mientras se acercaba a la cama-._

**Quinn:** No sé, estaba bien y de repente empezó a pitar _–dijo nerviosa-._

**Médico:** Señoritas, ustedes no deberían estar aquí _–dijo enfadado-._

**Enfermera 1: **El doctor Johnson pidió permiso para que se quedasen, pero ya deberían salir. Llevan mucho tiempo _–dijo esto último mirando a las chicas-_.

**Médico:** Salgan, por favor. Tenemos que atender a la paciente.

**Amanda:** Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien?

**Médico: **Usted déjenos trabajar y enseguida saldremos a informarles.

El personal sanitario comprobaba que todas las constantes de la morena y su respirador funcionaban correctamente. Las chicas salieron fuera, quedándose en espera tras la cristalera que las dejaba ver lo que ocurría dentro.

**Amanda: **¿Qué ocurrió Quinn? ¿Por qué está Rachel así?

**Quinn:** Rachel recibió un disparo por protegerme. La operación fue muy complicada y está en coma inducido. Ahora sólo nos queda esperar. Estas próximas horas son cruciales para su vida _–dijo sollozando-._

**Amanda:** Pensaba que el operativo lo teníais controlado e iba a ser fácil.

**Quinn: **Todo lo teníamos controlado, sí. Pero…por culpa de un chivatazo se nos complicó la operación.

**Amanda:** ¡Hijos de puta!

**Quinn: **Lo siento, ha sido todo culpa mía _–dijo agachando la cabeza-_.

**Amanda:** ¡Hey rubia! Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ¿vale? Las cosas se han dado así.

**Quinn:** Si Rachel no se hubiese puesto en medio, esa bala me hubiese dado a mí. Y sería yo la que estaría en esa cama ahora.

**Amanda:** Entonces Rachel nunca se lo hubiera perdonado. Y se moriría si te pasase algo _–dijo seria-_.

**Quinn: **¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ¿Y cómo te han dejado pasar? Se suponía que esta zona está restringida al personal no sanitario _-dijo confusa-_.

**Amanda:** Yo tengo mis encantos _–dijo con media sonrisa-. _Y llevo aquí el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

**Quinn:** ¿Cómo? _–preguntó levantado una ceja-._

_-No puede ser que me haya visto besando a Rach. No estaría así de tranquila. Tendré que hacerme la despistada…-._

**Amanda: **Mira Quinn, te voy a ser sincera. Yo sé que entre tú y Rachel hay una conexión especial y que os compenetráis mutuamente. Estáis hechas para estar la una con la otra.

**Quinn: **…_-intentó decir algo pero no pudo continuar-._

**Amanda:** Por favor Quinn, sólo te pido que no me interrumpas. Esto es demasiado difícil para mí _–dijo interrumpiendo a la rubia-._

**Quinn:** Pero…

**Amanda:** ¿Me dejas explicarte? _–dijo levantado las cejas-._

**Quinn:** Sí, si…_-dijo avergonzada-._

**Amanda: **Cuando llegué a la vida de Rachel me di cuenta de que ya tenía dueña, por decirlo de algún modo. Y cuando te conocí supe de inmediato que esa persona eras tú. Lo que me sorprendió fue que tu sintieras lo mismo por ella.

**Quinn:** Pero Rachel te quiere.

**Amanda: **Rachel no quiere hacerme daño. Sé que me tiene mucho cariño, pero conmigo no es del todo feliz. Y yo no quiero estar en medio de vuestra felicidad. Lo que he visto hace unos minutos en esa habitación…_-dijo señalando con la cabeza tras la cristalera-._ Eso que he visto es jodidamente adorable; parece sacado de una telenovela.

**Quinn:** Lo siento. No sabía…No quise hacerlo _–titubeaba triste-_.

**Amanda:** No me mientas Quinn. Sé que lo que he visto era totalmente verdadero.

**Quinn:** Esto es surrealista _–pensó en voz alta-_…No me puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto tan tranquila.

**Amanda:** No me pilla por sorpresa; no es la primera vez que veo esa conexión entre vosotras, a pesar de que ahora Rachel esté en coma.

**Quinn: **¿Qué me quieres decir con todo esto Amanda?

**Amanda: **Sólo quiero decir que aproveches el tiempo. Es muy difícil encontrar el amor, sobre todo si es correspondido, así que no la dejes escapar. Ella es una gran mujer, aunque eso ya lo sabrás.

**Quinn:** ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?

**Amanda: **Quitarme del medio. Me gusta veros felices. A las dos _–dijo esto último sonriendo-._

**Quinn:** ¿Vas a dejar a Rachel? ¿Así como está? _-no daba crédito a lo que le contaba la veterinaria-._

**Amanda: **Yo no he dicho que me vaya a ir de su lado; sólo que no voy a entorpecer lo vuestro.

**Quinn: **Será muy difícil para ti.

**Amanda: **Lo que más me importa en este momento es no perderos a ninguna. Estaré aquí para cuidar de Rachel si hace falta. Y también estaré aquí para ti, para lo que necesites. ¿Vale?

**Quinn:** Es muy noble por tu parte. Eres una gran persona.

**Amanda:** Solo te pido una cosa.

**Quinn: **Dime, haré todo lo que me pidas.

**Amanda: **Me gustaría que la hicieses muy feliz y que no me sacarais de vuestras vidas. No era tan feliz desde que os conocí a todas.

**Quinn: **Haré lo que me pides. Y…no te librarás de nosotras tan fácilmente _–dijo esto último bromeando-._

**Amanda:** Eso espero _–esbozó su particular sonrisa-. _Ven aquí y dame un abrazo _–dijo abriendo sus brazos-_.

**Quinn:** Claro -_dijo sonrojándose y aceptando dicho abrazo-._

**Amanda:** Y ya que estoy. Dame también un par de besos _–dijo aprovechándose de la situación-_.

**Quinn:** Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a tu personalidad _–dijo sonriendo-_.

**Amanda:** Más te vale rubita; no te quitaré el ojo de encima.

**Quinn: **Esa parte de ti me da miedo _–rio-_.

**Amanda: **Ahora me tocará decírselo a Rachel. Espero que se lo tome bien.

**Quinn:** Será mejor que esperemos a que se recupere y todo vuelva a la normalidad.

**Amanda:** Ahora nos tocará cuidar de la enana.

**Quinn: **Pfff…Si cuando estaba sana era tan intensa y dramática, no quiero imaginarme cómo será estando enferma…

**Amanda:** Buena suerte _–dijo golpeándole con la mano el hombro-._

**Quinn:** No pensarás dejarme sola en esto, ¿no? Se supone que éramos como una familia, ¿no? _–reía-._

**Amanda:** Pero ahora es tú chica. Tú te llevarás la peor parte _–le guiñó un ojo sonriendo-._

**Quinn:** Para empezar no soy su chica. Y no me vayas a dejar sola ahora que es cuando más te necesito.

**Amanda: **Tranquila rubia; no llores, que la tita Amanda estará ahí para rescatarte. Hasta entonces…apáñatelas _–dijo riéndose-_.

Quinn seguía sin dar crédito sobre lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo. Por un lado, le estaba dejando vía libre para estar con Rachel. Y, por el otro lado, bromeaba como si no le afectara la ruptura. No podía entenderla. De repente, el médico salió hacia donde estaban las chicas y las interrumpió.

**Médico:** Señoritas, acabamos de estabilizar a su amiga. Al parecer algo había alterado su ritmo cardiaco. Las pulsaciones aumentaron e hicieron que el corazón y la respiración se alterasen. Éstos casos son muy frecuentes, ya que la persona, aunque esté en coma, percibe las sensaciones del exterior. Y si éstas son demasiado fuertes, pueden llegar a alterar sus constantes.

**Amanda:** ¿Pero está bien?

**Médico: **Si, está todo bien. Se puede decir que ha habido algo que la ha puesto nerviosa. Posiblemente algo que le haya dicho la señorita _–dijo señalando débilmente con su dedo a Quinn-._ He de comunicaros que no debéis de alterarla otra vez, al menos hasta que se recupere. De ahí viene que las visitas estén tan restringidas.

**Quinn:** Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. ¿Cuándo podremos volver a estar con ella?

**Médico:** Los horarios son sólo 15 minutos al día, hasta nueva orden. ¿De acuerdo? Y sólo podrán entrar de uno en uno.

**Amanda:** Gracias doctor.

**Quinn:** Sí, muchas gracias por todo. Ha sido muy amable.

El médico se marchaba dejándolas de nuevo a solas frente a la cristalera. Ambas podían ver cómo Rachel seguía durmiendo profundamente.

**Amanda:** Deberías ir a comer algo.

**Quinn: **¡Es verdad! Debería ir a mi habitación. Britt y San deben de estar preocupadas.

Amanda y Quinn se fueron de la zona de cuidados intensivos hacía la habitación de la rubia. Allí, una cabreada Santana la esperaba en la puerta. Britt, por su parte, estaba en la cama de Quinn jugando con el mando regulador de la misma.

**Santana:** ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios te has metido? Estábamos preocupadas por ti _-exclamó preocupada y alzando la voz-._

**Quinn: **Lo siento, San. Se me dio la oportunidad de ir a ver a Rachel y no me lo pensé.

**Santana: **Podías habernos avisado; nosotras también queremos ver cómo está Rachel.

**Quinn: **Casi no pude estar con ella, tan sólo fueron unos minutos. Además, las visitas las han restringido a 15 minutos diarios. Y hay que entrar de uno en uno. Amanda y yo…_-se giró para donde estaba Amanda y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba junto a ella-_.

Amanda al ver a Brittany jugando en la cama, se sumó a dicho juego. Se subió sentada al lado de la rubia de ojos azules y ambas reían mientras la cama iba moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo. No paraban de cambiarles las posiciones. Santana y Quinn se quedaban atónitas con la imagen que tenían ante sus ojos.

**Amanda: **Britt, ¿para qué crees que servirá este botón de aquí? _–señaló un botón del mando-._

**Brittany: **Cama arriba _–presionaba el botón que mencionaba Amanda-_, Cama abajo _-volvía a presionar el botón-_… Cama arriba, Cama abajo…

**Quinn: **No me lo puedo creer _-se quedaba helada ante tal situación-._

**Santana:** Creo que mi Britt ha encontrado en Amanda una compañera de juegos a su altura _–dijo volteando la mirada-. _Déjalas a su rollo…

**Quinn:** Bueno, como iba diciéndote. Amanda y yo venimos de verla ahora.

**Santana:** ¿Cómo está Rachel?

**Quinn:** Sigue durmiendo _–dijo preocupada-._

**Santana:** Tranquila Quinn, Berry sólo se está echando una siestecita. Enseguida se despertará, ya lo verás _–dijo para animar a su amiga, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro-_.

**Brittany:** Quinn, te he traído chuches. Y también le he traído a Rach una tarjeta; la he hecho junto a Tubbi.

**Quinn: **Gracias Britt, eres muy amable.

Las cuatro chicas siguieron compartiendo momentos en aquella habitación que, por ahora, retenía a Quinn hasta su alta.

_Al día siguiente, lunes 6, 12:00._

**Médico: **Señorita Fabray, vengo a darle el alta.

**Quinn: **Ya era hora. Me estaba desesperando estar aquí.

**Médico:** Tiene que tomarse los analgésicos y curarse la herida. En el informe viene detalladas todas las pautas que debe seguir _–dijo entregándole el papel-._

**Quinn: **Gracias doctor.

**Médico: **Ya se puede ir a su casa.

**Quinn:** No me pienso ir de aquí sin mi compañera. Así que me seguirá viendo por aquí durante un tiempo _–dijo sonriendo-_.

_Mientras tanto…_

Amanda, Brittany y Santana hacían turnos para entrar a ver a Rachel. El médico las había informado de que había bajado las dosis de analgesia y que estaban esperando a que despertase; aunque aún era pronto. Todas habían cumplido con las exigencias del médico y respetaban los turnos. También eran consecuentes con lo que le decían, para no provocar otras alteraciones en la morena. La primera en entrar fue Brittany.

**Brittany: **Rach, te he traído una tarjeta que he hecho. Tubbi me ha ayudado. Esperamos que te guste. También queremos que te recuperes pronto.

Brittany dejaba la tarjeta en la mesita que Rachel tenía justo a su lado.

**Brittany:** En los cuentos dicen que las princesas se despiertan con un beso.

Brittany se levanta del sillón y le da un tierno beso a Rachel en la frente.

**Brittany: **¡Vaya! No funciona…Algo está fallando Rach _–se quedó pensativa-_. ¡Ah! Claro…¡Qué tonta soy!. Hay que besar en los labios.

Brittany le dio un suave beso en los labios. Rachel pareció simular una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de estar en coma podía medio sentir las interacciones de su amiga. Brittany salió muy enfadada por no haber conseguido su propósito.

**Santana: **Cariño, ¿por qué has besado a Rachel? ¿Y por qué traes esa carita?

**Brittany: **Sólo quería despertarla con un beso de princesa, como en los cuentos. Pero creo que se está haciendo la dormida; me ha sonreído y ha seguido durmiendo. Seguramente me ha estado tomando el pelo _-dijo triste-_.

**Santana: **¿Y por qué se iba a despertar con un beso Britt? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

**Brittany:** Porque por las mañanas, cuando tu duermes y te beso te despiertas con mucha energía.

**Santana:** Eso sólo funciona conmigo cariño _–dijo cayendo en lo que le había dicho su chica-._

**Brittany:** ¿Por qué sólo contigo San? Pensaba que mis besos eran mágicos y despertaban a cualquiera.

**Santana: **Tiene que ser un beso de amor. Entonces, a Rachel le tiene que despertar su amor. ¿O no recuerdas la película de la Bella Durmiente o Blancanieves? Todas han despertado con un beso de su príncipe Britt, y tú no eres el príncipe de Rachel _–le explicó dulcemente-_.

**Brittany: **Ahhhh… Es verdad San. Tienes mucha razón. Entonces tenemos que encontrar al príncipe azul de Rachel...

**Santana: **Me toca entrar a mí. Amanda ya ha salido de su turno.

**Brittany: **¡Amanda! ¿Has besado a Rachel? _-preguntó ansiosa-._

**Amanda: **¿Cómo?

**Santana:** Déjala, son cosas de Britt _–le dijo a la veterinaria mientras se cruzaban en el camino-._

Una vez dentro de la cortina de Rachel, Santana hablaba con ella de forma dulce y cariñosa.

**Santana: **¿Cuándo piensas despertar Berry? Te estás volviendo una vaga…_-dijo mientras le agarraba la mano-._ No quiero que me dejes sola ante esta panda de locas. Están jodidamente locas, tenías razón en eso. Si quieres llamar la atención, no hace falta que montes este numerito.

Se hizo un silencio. Santana miraba el rostro de su amiga y le hacía sentir mucha pena. Entonces recurrió a uno de sus métodos infalibles; ya que ninguna había respetado las indicaciones del médico, ella no iba a ser menos. La latina mejor que nadie sabía lo que necesitaba la morena para que la hiciera reaccionar.

**Santana: **Tengo un mensaje de la rubia subinspectora buenorra _–le dijo acercándose al oído-. _

Las máquinas a las que estaba conectada Rachel volvieron a pitar descontroladamente.

_-¿Por qué me tienen que pitar las putas máquinas a mí? ¡Dios! La que he liado en un momento…pensó Santana-._

El personal responsable de la morena hizo nuevamente el control sobre las constantes de la chica. Echaron a todas de allí y procedieron a estabilizarla otra vez. Quinn, por su parte, llegaba junto a las chicas.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué está pasando chicas? _–preguntó al ver el alboroto-._

**Amanda:** Santana, que seguramente la ha liado tocando algún cable.

**Santana:** ¡Que coño estás diciendo pasea perros! ¡Yo no he tocado nada!_ –gritó alterada mientras regresaba junto a las demás-._

**Brittany:** ¿Pues entonces qué ha pasado? ¿Has besado a Rachel?

**Quinn: **¿Besar? _–preguntó sin enterarse de nada-._

**Santana: **Ni de coña beso yo a la enana. Pero…cielo, quizá tengas razón en eso de que tenga que encontrar a su príncipe azul _–dijo riéndose, dando la razón a su chica-._

**Brittany:** Entonces… ¿por qué se ha puesto así si tú no eres su príncipe azul?

**Santana: **Al parecer no soy yo la que la altera _–dijo riéndose y mirando hacia Quinn-._

**Quinn:** ¿Alguien me puede explicar algo de lo que está pasando? _-hacía tiempo que se había perdido en la conversación-._

**Amanda:** Al parecer Rachel ya está fuera de peligro. Le bajaron la analgesia y estaban esperando a que despertase. Todo iba bien hasta que la idiota de Santana ha tenido que liarla otra vez.

Durante horas, Amanda y Quinn se turnaron para hacerle compañía a la morena desde la cristalera. A pesar de que no pudiesen estar dentro, no querían dejarla sola por si despertaba en algún momento. Rachel seguía igual.

_Un nuevo día, martes 7, 18:00 horas._

Amanda se encontraba junto a la cama de Rachel sin decir nada, sólo le sujetaba una de sus manos. Así se había pasado un buen rato. Al final, consiguió sacar hacia fuera sus pensamientos más internos.

**Amanda: **Morena, tienes a la rubia esperándote preocupada. Deberías de darle una oportunidad. Aunque tú no lo sepas, ella no se ha separado del cristal en todos estos días que has estado aquí. Yo de ti no la dejaría escapar, pero para eso tienes que abrir los puñeteros ojos de una vez.

En ese momento, Rachel comenzó a mover un poco la mano. Eran movimientos lentos y suaves, pero eran movimientos al fin y al cabo. Amanda se acercó a Rachel y pudo escuchar una palabra que salía susurrando de sus labios.

**Rachel:** ¿Quinn? _–dijo un tanto desorientada-._

Amanda no dudó en salir a avisar a los médicos, pues la morena parecía estar despertando de su coma. Los médicos evaluaron el estado de Rachel; le quitaron el respirador, ya que podía valerse para respirar por sí misma. También le quitaron parte de la medicación que la mantenía sedada y la trasladaron a una habitación.

**Quinn: **¿Qué ha pasado Amanda? _-se preocupó-._

**Amanda: **Se ve que la pequeña se ha despertado de su gran siesta _–dijo con una gran sonrisa-._

**Quinn: **Ya era hora, me tenía preocupada. Pensaba que no iba a despertar nunca.

**Amanda: **Creo que deberías entrar a verla tú primero.

**Quinn:** ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Amanda: **Es por quién ha preguntado nada más despertar. Mientras yo voy a comer algo a la cafetería. Yo me encargo de llamar a las chicas para contarle la noticia. Tú sólo disfruta de ella.

Amanda se iba dejando a Quinn sola para que entrase en la habitación y se rencontrase con la morena. La rubia no se lo pensó dos veces, pues tenía ganas de verla y lo necesitaba más que nunca.

**Quinn:** Buenas tardes dormilona. ¿Cómo te encuentras? _–dijo sonriendo-._

**Rachel: **Hola Quinn. Estoy simplemente. No siento nada… _-dijo deprimida-._

**Quinn: **Shhhh no hables, tienes que descansar todavía.

**Rachel: **Con lo que yo hablo…Me va a costar trabajo _–dijo intentando sonreír-_.

Quinn se acercó a ella y le cogió de la mano. Mientras hablaban se la acariciaba sin parar.

**Quinn: **Me tenías preocupada.

**Rachel: **No hay nada que pueda conmigo Quinn.

**Quinn: **Pues esa bala casi lo hace y no me pongas escusas baratas porque lo que hiciste fue una locura.

**Rachel: **Lo haría una y mil veces más, si es para protegerte.

**Quinn: **Aun así no lo vuelvas a hacer _–dijo mostrando una lágrima caer-. _No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

**Rachel:** ¿Te refieres a tu herida?

**Quinn: **Perdí a una persona importante en mi vida y no me voy a permitir perderte también a ti ahora.

Rachel se quedó en silencio, dejando que Quinn continuase desahogándose y así le contase su historia.

**Quinn: **Fue también en un operativo…

_Flashback_

_Los Ángeles, un año antes. _

**Quinn: **¡Sam! Los tenemos ya. ¡Entramos!

**Sam: **Quinn, espera a la señal. Tenemos que guiarnos por el protocolo de actuación. No se puede actuar así a la ligera.

**Quinn: **Si es fácil, sólo tenemos que entrar ahí y atraparlos. Y fin del problema.

**Sam: **No puedes ser tan impulsiva Quinn.

Quinn desobedeciendo a su compañero decidió entrar al almacén. Sam tuvo que seguirla de cerca, pues no podía dejarla sola.

**Sam: **¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan impulsiva? _–se dijo a si mismo en voz alta mientras salía corriendo tras ella-. _¡Maldito carácter Fabray!

**Quinn: **¡Alto policía! _-dijo apuntando con el arma a los sospechosos-._

La rubia esposó a los dos detenidos, que se habían mostrado colaboradores. Pero un descuido hizo que un tercero, que estaba escondido, empezase a disparar descontroladamente. En uno de esos disparos, Quinn recibió un balazo en el hombro izquierdo. Sam, al oír los disparos, corrió mucho más encontrándose a la rubia sangrando en el suelo.

El hombre, cegado en la rubia, no se percató de que Sam había llegado hasta la posición de ambos. El tipo se acercaba a ella para rematarla y así acertar en una muerte segura, pero cuando consiguió un buen ángulo decidió disparar. Sam se abalanzó sobre el hombre, en el mismo instante en el que éste disparó, produciendo que la dirección de dicho disparo fuese a parar en él mismo.

**Quinn: **¡Mierda no! ¡SAM! _–gritó alterada-._

Quinn, retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, volvió a coger su arma y disparó al hombre que había herido a Sam. El hombre cayó al suelo muerto de un disparo en la cabeza. La rubia se levantó como pudo y se acercó al cuerpo de su compañero tirado en el suelo.

_Fin flashback_

**Quinn: **La ambulancia no tardó mucho en llegar, pero no pudieron hacer nada por él. La bala le había perforado un pulmón y le había dañado el corazón. No pudo superar la operación a la que fue sometido _–dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-_.

**Rachel: **Eso es terrible Quinn. Perdiste a tu compañero.

**Quinn: **Perdí algo más que un compañero. Desde entonces, cada vez que veo la cicatriz _–se tocó la herida- _me recuerda que no hay que tomarse las cosas tan a la ligera.

**Rachel: **Ahora entiendo por qué eras así cuando llegaste…Pero no tiene por qué volver a suceder lo mismo. Es nuestro trabajo y estamos aquí para eso.

**Quinn: **Sam murió por protegerme y tú casi te mueres por lo mismo. Creo que es mejor que no esté cerca de ti _-seguía derramando unas lágrimas-._

**Rachel: **Tú no tienes la culpa Quinn; ni de lo que le pasó a Sam, ni de lo que me pasó a mi. Un error lo tiene cualquiera. Y si hace falta, me pondré en medio de todas las balas que encuentre. No quiero perderte _-se hizo un silencio-_. Además, esa bala tenía mi nombre.

**Quinn: **¿Por qué?

**Rachel: **Porque Finn quería que desapareciese e iban a por mí, pero Jack hizo cambiar la estrategia en el último momento al detenerlo tú. Hice mal en no contarte que iban a por ti, pero me enteré en el último momento.

**Quinn: **¿Sabías que iban a por mi y no me lo dijiste?

**Rachel: **Supe que eras tú el objetivo cuando te vi con el pelo corto encima del escenario. No quería preocuparte. Pensé que yo podría solucionar todo. ¿Ves? Tú no tienes la culpa. He sido yo la que he jodido todo…Me merezco estar en esta cama.

Quinn se acercó aún más a ella y le dio un abrazo muy sentido y sincero. La rubia se aprovechó del momento para dejarle un beso justo en la comisura de los labios.

**Rachel:** Vaya, voy a tener que buscar que me vuelvan a disparar para conseguir esto _–dijo riendo-._

**Quinn: **¡Hey Rach! No hace falta recibir nada para conseguir esto…_-le volvió a dar otro beso en la comisura de los labios-._

**Rachel: **Tomaré nota subinspectora Fabray. Luego cuando te los pida espero que no te eches atrás _–sonreía-_.

**Quinn:** Veo que ya te encuentras mucho mejor.

La puerta de la habitación sonó y una tímida Amanda asomó la cabeza.

**Amanda:** ¿Se puede? _–entraba en la habitación con su característica sonrisa-_

**Rachel: **Hola _–dijo timida-_ ¿Me traes algo de comer? _-preguntó al ver lo que la veterinaria traía en sus manos-._

**Amanda: **Si, pero no es para ti, es para mi rubia preferida_ –dijo guiñándole un ojo a la rubia-._

**Quinn: **Gracias Amanda _–dijo avergonzada-._

**Rachel**: ¡Ey! Que aquí la enferma soy yo _–exclamó quejándose-._

**Amanda: **Dios, va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba _-pensó en voz alta-_.

**Quinn: **Voy a llamar por teléfono, te dejo con la enferma.

Quinn salió de la habitación con la intención de dejar que Rachel y Amanda hablasen, aún tenían que solucionar muchas cosas y no quería estar en medio. La rubia aprovechó que estaba sola para llamar a la comisaria e informarle de todo lo que había pasado en esos días y de la recuperación de Rachel. La comisaria le había exigido que le llamase por cualquier cambio que ocurriese en el estado de la morena.

**Sue:** Gracias Quinn, mañana me acercaré al hospital a verla, me alegra que tú también estés bien.

**Quinn:** Es mi deber informarle, hasta mañana Señora Sylvester.

**Sue:** Cuídate Quinn.

_Mientras tanto en la habitación._

**Rachel:** Gracias por venir a verme.

**Amanda:** ¿Y por qué no iba a venir a verte?

**Rachel:** Después de como te traté estas últimas semanas, pensaba que me odiabas.

**Amanda:** Eso nunca Rachel _–dijo mirándola intensamente a los ojos-._

**Rachel:** Sé que te he hecho mucho daño y créeme cuando te digo que he sido una mierda.

**Amanda:** Tengo que contarte algo Rachel _–se puso seria-._

**Rachel:** Yo también _–dijo extrañándose por el cambio de humor de Amanda-._

**Amanda:** Esta bien, dime…Tú primero.

**Rachel:** Me cuesta mucho decirte esto, pero estoy enamorada de Quinn _–dijo avergonzada-._

**Amanda:** Lo sé Rachel, lo sé_ –dijo apenada-._

**Rachel:** ¿Lo sabes?... y que el otro día cuando me quede en su casa…

**Amanda:** No sigas Rachel, me lo puedo imaginar. No hace falta que me des detalles.

**Rachel:** Lo siento Amanda, lo último que quería era hacerte daño y no hice las cosas bien. Debería haber hablado contigo antes.

**Amanda:** Sé que hiciste las cosas mal y me duele por eso. Que no confiaras en mí y me ocultases cosas es lo peor, pero no te juzgo por enamorarte de ella.

**Rachel:** Solo quiero que me perdones por eso _–dijo arrepentida-._

**Amanda:** Supongo que ya elegiste ser feliz y me alegro por eso. Tienes a una rubia extraordinaria capaz de hacer todo por ti, así que no pierdas más el tiempo conmigo.

**Rachel:** Nunca he perdido el tiempo contigo, me has hecho muy feliz también, pero…

**Amanda:** Pero no soy Quinn.

**Rachel:** … _-se quedó callada al no saber qué contestar-._

**Amanda:** Tranquila Rachel _–dijo agarrándole la mano-. _Seguiré estando aquí, no tienes de qué preocuparte… Bueno, de una cosa sí _–dijo pensativa-._

**Rachel:** ¿De qué?

**Amanda:** Vas a tener que ganarte a la rubia si no quieres que te la quite alguien. Hay que ser un ciego para no enamorarse de ella.

**Rachel:** Hay que estar muy loco para querer competir conmigo _–dijo riéndose-._

**Amanda:** Tan loco como yo _–dijo sonriendo-._

**Rachel:** ¡TÚ! ¿No serás capaz? _–dijo asombrada-._

**Amanda:** Como no te declares a la rubia sexy no voy a dejar escapar la oportunidad y dejar que se la quede otro _–dijo guiñándole un ojo-._

**Rachel:** Eso no pasará.

**Amanda:** Eso espero.

A lo lejos por los pasillos se podía oír una Brittany efusiva y contenta, mientras que la latina estaba enfurecida por el escándalo que venía armando su novia.

**Amanda:** Madre mía la que te espera _–dijo oyendo desde la habitación el jaleo-._

**Rachel:** Amanda di que he vuelto al coma o algo, pero no me dejes sola _–dijo asustada-._

Quinn entraba en la habitación algo avergonzada por lo que divisaba a lo lejos.

**Quinn:** Que vergüenza…

**Amanda:** Hola rubia sexy _–dijo recibiendo una mirada fulmínate por parte de Rachel-._

**Rachel:** Ayudadme _–suplicó oyendo mas cerca los gritos de Santana-._

Santana entraba en la habitación un tanto cabreada. Mientras tanto una Brittany, muy alegre por la situación, corría hacía la cama de Rachel para tirarse encima.

**Amanda y Quinn:** ¡Brittany la herida! _-dijeron al unísono interceptando a la rubia-._

**Santana:** Te voy a decir un par de cosas Berry _-la señalaba con el dedo-_.

**Rachel:** Que alguien la pare _–dijo con Brittany abrazada a su cuello-._

**Santana:** Como vuelvas a quedarte en coma, recibas algún disparo y me hagas sufrir por todo lo que he pasado estos días...No te matará una bala, te mataré yo misma.

**Brittany:** Que bien que estás despierta. Veo que tu príncipe vino y te despertó.

**Rachel:** ¿Príncipe? _–dijo ignorando a Santana-._

**Santana:** Sí un príncipe armado y de cabellera rubia _–dijo abrazándose al otro lado de Rachel-._

**Rachel:** Me gusta tener mi cama llena de chicas guapas...pero...me estáis ahogando.

**Santana:** No quiero que te vuelva a pasar nada _–dijo con lágrimas-. _Estaba muy asustada.

**Brittany:** Yo tampoco Rachel… _-dijo llorando también-._

**Rachel:** Tranquila San, estoy aquí. No me vais a perder _–dijo dando un beso en la cabeza de San y otro en la de Britt-._

**Santana:** Me has pillado en un día sensible enana _–dijo secándose las lágrimas-. _Pero como se os ocurra contar a alguien este momento, os aniquilaré con mis propias manos _–dijo mientras señalaba a todas-._

**Brittany:** Por cierto, aquí te dejé la tarjeta que te hicimos Tubbi y yo _–dijo a la vez que cogía la tarjeta que estaba en la mesilla y se la entregaba a Rachel-._

La tarjeta de color roja ponía "RACHEL" en colorines; decorada con dibujitos de estrellas y purpurina. Al abrirla, en su interior, se podía ver el dibujo de un gato gordo y grande que simulaba ser Lord Tubbington y que portaba un arma. El felino se situaba disparando a un muñeco que simulaba ser Rachel; más que nada se sabía quiénes eran porque dichos dibujos tenían una flecha que decía Rachel y Tubbi respectivamente. Más abajo, había una cama con la tal Rachel dentro y un "RECUPERATE PRONTO" con colorines y purpurinas, como las letras de antes. En una esquina ponía Britt y Tubbi, con amor.

**Rachel:** Muy bonita Britt, Gracias… _-dijo abrazando de nuevo a la rubia-._

* * *

Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la gracias por todos los comentarios :).

Próximo capítulo para el jueves titulado: **_Cena_**. Os espero!

Un besazo grande.

DiLea


	24. Cena

_**Cena**_

_Hospital Nueva York. Miércoles 8, 12:00 horas. _

Rachel seguía en observación, a pesar de que ya se encontraba mucho más recuperada. No obstante, no podían dejarla marchar después de todas las complicaciones que había tenido días atrás. Cabe destacar que no fue Amanda la que pasó las horas junto a ella; si no que fue Quinn quien no pudo separarse ni un segundo de su adorada morena.

**Rachel:** Joder, estos médicos son tan oportunos…Siempre vienen a verme cuando más necesito descansar _–dijo molesta-_.

**Quinn: **Rachel, los médicos tienen que supervisarte sí o sí. Y mucho más si quieres salir de esta habitación pronto. No puedes quejarte.

**Rachel:** ¿Qué no me puedo quejar? ¡Dios! ¡Estoy harta de estar acostada en esta cama Quinn! Cómo se nota que no sois vosotras las que tenéis que pasar horas viendo la teletienda _–frunció su ceño-_.

**Quinn:** Sí, claro…La teletienda_…-reía levemente tras recordar las últimas palabras de la morena-._ Yo sí que me he tenido que tragar esa basura de televisión. ¿Te digo por qué? Porque la señorita Berry se pasa las horas durmiendo, ¿eh? _-la miró desafiante, levantando sus cejas-._

**Rachel:** Pfff de verdad, que plasta eres Quinn. Si no quieres quedarte aquí conmigo no pasa nada. Vete a descansar a tu casa, que falta te hace _–dijo un poco dolida e irónica-_.

**Quinn:** Yo ya he descansado lo que tenía que descansar tonta _–se acercaba a la morena para darle un suave y dulce beso en los labios-._ No estés de mal carácter. Te van a llamar la renegona de la comisaría de Nueva York.

**Rachel: **Que me llamen como quieran Fabray _–dijo en tono serio-._ Ya estoy cansada de esta cama. Te lo he dicho antes…

**Quinn:** Creo que voy a tener que llamar a alguien como apoyo moral…_-pensó en voz alta-._

**Rachel:** ¿Qué has dicho?

**Quinn:** Ah…nada, nada…

**Rachel:** ¿Has dicho que necesitas apoyo moral?

**Quinn:** Si, eso es _–afirmó avergonzada-_.

**Rachel:** Lo que yo te diga...No aguantáis nada. No estáis acostumbradas a sufrir en la vida.

Justo cuando parecía que las cosas se tensaban entre ambas, la puerta de la habitación sonaba dejando unos leves golpes que pretendían pedir permiso para pasar al interior. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Sue Sylvester y William Schuester aparecían sonrientes, acompañados por un enorme ramo de flores, una cajita de regalo y un peluche que traía una tarjeta con él.

**Quinn:** Mira quiénes han venido a verte Rachel _–exclamó alegre-_.

**Rachel:** Pasad y sentaros donde podáis _–reía señalando el poco espacio disponible para hacerlo-._

**Will:** ¿Cómo te encuentras Rachel? _–se acercaba para dejarle un beso en la frente-._

**Sue:** Subinspectora Berry… _-también se acercaba pero ésta decidió dejar un tierno abrazo, tras haberle dejado las flores en la mesita que tenía a su lado-._

**Rachel:** Pues aquí estoy _–sonrió-. _No tengo mucho que contar supongo. No me acuerdo de mucho.

**Will: **No te preocupes Rachel, estamos aquí por ti. Estábamos muy preocupados también _–dejó el enorme oso que llevaba consigo en la cama contigua a la de Rachel-_.

**Rachel: **Estoy bien, de verdad. Ya solo queda pasar unos días en observación y la vuelta a la carga.

**Sue:** De eso nada muchacha. Está usted muy equivocada si piensa que va a volver al trabajo nada mas salir de éste hospital…

**Rachel: **Pe…Pero…Sue…

**Sue:** No hay peros que valgan Berry. Ya estoy organizando los turnos para que puedan tomarse un respiro. Intentaré que Quinn y tú coincidáis _–le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo con disimulo-._

**Quinn:** No hace falta que se moleste comisaria. Creo que yo puedo incorporarme al trabajo en cuanto me necesite.

**Sue:** Bueno, usted se incorpora al trabajo en cuanto pueda estos días _–dijo mirando fijamente a la rubia-_. Pero cuando Berry salga del hospital, se tomarán unos días libres para hacer un viaje o irse de retirada espiritual _–miró a ambas señalándolas con el dedo-_. Como si se van al Himalaya; me da exactamente igual. Sólo digo que no quiero verlas por Nueva York, ¿de acuerdo?

**Quinn:** Está bien, miraré algún viaje para ambas.

**Rachel:** Quinn, no hace falta que te molestes…De verdad. Yo me puedo encargar de esto, al menos es lo único que puedo hacer desde esta cama _–hizo un gesto de desesperación mientras rodaba los ojos-._

**Will:** Señoritas, eso quizá será mejor que lo discutan más tarde. ¿No creen?

**Quinn: **Si, claro Will. Lo siento _–dijo agachando su cabeza avergonzada-_.

**Will:** No es por nada…Es sólo que necesitamos que Rachel lea la nota que trae este grandioso osito de peluche _–dijo mientras cogía de nuevo el oso-_.

**Sue:** Sí, ábrela. Pero espera…tengo que hacer un video con el móvil.

**Rachel:** ¿Un video? ¿Con estas pintas? ¡De eso ni hablar Sue! _–dramatizaba-._

**Sue:** Pequeña, más te vale hacer este video si no quieres estar recibiendo cada 5 minutos la visita de uno de tus graciosos compañeros. Tú eliges.

**Rachel: **Está bien _–dijo no muy convencida-. _

El inspector Schuester cogía el enorme oso y sacaba de él la tarjeta. Era una tarjeta sencilla y pequeña pero que iba acompañada de varias hojas de papel. La tarjeta sólo deseaba una pronta recuperación de parte de toda la comisaría de Nueva York y en ella iba dibujado un oso parecido al que le habían comprado por regalo. Rachel comenzó a abrir una por una las hojas adjuntadas y observaba lo que sus compañeros le habían escrito.

**Will: **Es de parte de todos tus compañeros. Bueno, Quinn no ha podido firmar… _-dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro con la mano-, _pero si quiere hacerlo ahora…

**Quinn:** Por supuesto _–dijo acompañando una gran sonrisa-._

**Rachel: **Toma, firma en ésta que ya he leído _–reía tras leer lo que sus amigas le habían escrito-_.

Quinn repasaba la primera hoja que ya había leído Rachel; era la que estaba firmada por Santana y Brittany. En ella pudo leer lo siguiente:

"_Rachel, ya te dije que la próxima vez que quieras llamar la atención hagas otra cosa que no sea quedarte en coma. Bueno, a lo que iba…Que puesto que ya te has acoplado a la rubia sexy como enfermera personal, quería decirte que aprovecharé tu ausencia para coger el mando de comisaría y tenerla como mi mano derecha. Espero que no te importe._

_Ah! Y claro…que espero que igual que tú vas a tener tus merecidas vacaciones…pues que te portes con Britt y conmigo porque también hemos hecho un buen trabajo, ¿no crees? _

_Bueno te voy dejando que total esta mierda de escrito es una tontería que se le ha ocurrido al moñas de nuestro inspector (espero que no lo lea antes de entregártelo). Un besazo enana. ¡Vuelve pronto! _

_Te quiere, Santana"._

Un poquito más abajo, una sincera Brittany se había expresado brevemente y un poco dolida por los hechos acontecidos en los últimos días.

"_Rachel, estoy un poco enfadada contigo porque me has estado tomando el pelo todo este tiempo. Santana dice que te hiciste la dormida para que me fuese pronto y así dejar que Quinn entrara a verte para que te besara ella. Nunca pensé que Quinn sería tu príncipe azul, pero si ella te ha podido despertar…Bueno, que Lord Tubbington también te echa mucho de menos. Vuelve pronto con nosotras. _

_Te queremos. _

_Britt"._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Quinn sonriendo ante tales dedicatorias escribió:

"_No sé si esta es una buena forma de decirte lo que te echo de menos. Tampoco sé si es una buena forma de expresar todo lo que siento y lo que me haces sentir. Supongo que no, que es mejor tomar la vía rápida y decir que te recuperes pronto y que yo también quiero que vuelvas pronto al trabajo._

_Sería hipócrita si sólo te dejase esta nota. No puedo hacerlo, pues cada hora que he pasado a tu lado, junto a ésta cama, sólo he pensado en las miles y miles de cosas que te tengo que contar y que quiero decirte... Siempre te he estado diciendo que eres la persona más importante de mi vida; que has entrado en mi vida para hacerme tan feliz…que no voy a dejar que te escapes. No sé si has logrado escuchar algo de todo lo que te he dicho porque últimamente eres una marmota durmiendo…pero espero que dentro de poco pueda decírtelo mirándote a los ojos y que ellos me expresen que sientes lo mismo por mí. De momento, me quedo con lo poco que tengo y que es estar aquí, junto a esta cama, por todo el tiempo que haga falta (a pesar de tener que tragarme la teletienda jejeje). Por ti, soy capaz de hacer todo esto y mucho más. _

_Para sorprenderte, dejo por escrita una promesa. Ya que la cena que me debes no ha venido a mí…quizá yo pueda ir a la cena; ya sabes por aquello de que si Mahoma no va a la montaña, pues que sea la montaña la que vaya a él. Así que he pensado que voy a prepararte una cena como te mereces a la salida del hospital. Sí, yo tendré mi recompensa y tú tendrás la tuya. _

_Te quiero._

_Quinn F"._

Los tres se quedaban mirando cómo la rubia escribía sin parar y sonreía al dejar esas palabras plasmadas sobre el papel. A Rachel, mientras tanto, le había dado tiempo de leer todo lo que el resto de sus compañeros le habían dedicado. No había nada interesante, pues todos le decían lo mismo; que se recuperase y que volviese pronto era el tema central de todas las firmas. Pero Rachel estaba ensimismada ahora viendo cómo Quinn escribía en esa nota. Se había percatado de que los demás también la observaban y no pudo contenerse a romper el silencio.

**Rachel:** Es tan preciosa… ¡Y perfecta!

**Will: **La verdad es que hemos tenido mucha suerte al encontrarla.

**Sue:** Sí, es una auténtica monada… _-sonreía al hablar-._

**Quinn:** Bueno, ya está _–terminaba su redacción y doblaba la hoja-. _Aquí tienes Rachel _–le dijo mientras se la entregaba-._

**Rachel:** ¿A ver? _–comenzó a abrir el papel curiosa-._

Sue y Will también se acercaron a ver lo que Quinn había escrito porque estaban deseosos de saberlo también. Pero Quinn, muerta de vergüenza, no pudo resistirse a arrebatar el papel nuevamente a la morena.

**Quinn:** No, Rachel. No puedes leer esto delante de todos _–se ruborizó-_.

**Rachel:** Pero…si es mi dedicatoria Quinn…

**Quinn:** Lo sé, pero es algo privado…_-decía a la vez que intentaba señalar con su cabeza a sus superiores y alzaba una ceja-._

**Rachel:** Quinn, ellos ya saben…

**Sue: **¿Qué es lo que sabemos Rachel? _–la interrumpía haciéndose la tonta-. _Quinn tiene razón, será mejor que lo leas cuando estés a solas con ella. Nosotros nos marchamos ya; no podemos dejar la comisaría sin jefes a los que machacar _–reía-. _Espero que te mejores del todo pronto _–daba un beso en la mejilla a Rachel-._

**Rachel:** Gracias comisaria _-sonreía-._

**Will: **Lo dicho, te vemos pronto por "casa" _–dijo mientras le volvía a dar un beso en la frente-._

**Rachel:** Muchas gracias Will _–seguía sonriendo-_.

**Sue: **Y a ti Fabray…cuídamela lo mejor que puedas, ¿eh? No quiero enterarme de que desatiendes a mi mejor agente _–reía mientras la abrazaba-_.

**Quinn: **Tranquila Sue, estaré muy atenta a sus necesidades. Espero que no sea muy exigente _–reía mirando a Rachel-._

**Rachel: **¡Hey! _–se quejaba la morena al oír a su compañera-. _¿Quieres dejar de decir esas cosas? Se van a pensar que soy un autentico infierno como enferma…

**Quinn:** Es que lo eres _–reía a carcajadas, contagiando al resto-._

**Will:** Cuídate Quinn. Nos vemos en comisaría _–también abrazó a la chica-_.

**Quinn:** No me mires así Rach.

**Rachel:** ¿Cómo te miro?

**Quinn: **Como si quisieras matarme.

**Rachel:** Es lo que quiero hacer en este momento _–dijo enfadada-._

**Will: **Chicas, os dejamos. Cuidaros.

**Sue: **Hasta luego.

**Quinn y Rachel: **Adiós.

Nuevamente las chicas se quedaban a solas. Habían pasado horas sin hablarse porque Rachel estaba muy molesta con la rubia. Quinn, entonces, decidió dejar a Rachel el papel en el que había escrito, para ver si así se le pasaba el enfado que tenía con ella.

**Quinn:** Toma, por si quieres leerlo.

**Rachel:** Ya no me interesa _–seguía molesta, dándole la espalda a Quinn-._

**Quinn:** ¿Ah no? Pues entonces lo voy a tirar a la basura…_-hacía el amago de levantarse arrugando el papel-._

**Rachel:** ¡Ehhhhhh! ¡No puedes hacer eso! No puedes tirar mis notas.

**Quinn: **Has dicho que no te interesaba…

**Rachel: **No me interesa lo que tú hayas escrito, pero sí lo que han escrito Britt y San _–mentía, pero era mejor que reconocer la verdad-_.

**Quinn:** Está bien…Entonces…mejor rompo este trozo…

**Rachel:** NO, NO, no, no, no… ¡PARA! ¡Es una orden!

**Quinn:** ¿Una orden? _–dijo riendo-._

**Rachel: **Sí, dame eso _–señaló el papel-_.

**Quinn:** Aquí tienes señorita subinspectora reniego por todo y me enfado por nada _–le dejaba el papel-_.

**Rachel:** Espera _–cogía la mano de Quinn-. _No te vayas. Quédate conmigo. He sido una estúpida.

**Quinn:** ¿Y…? No me iba a ir a ninguna parte Rachel. Sólo iba a sentarme en el sillón.

**Rachel:** No, mejor ven aquí conmigo. A la cama. Quiero leer lo que has escrito para mí.

**Quinn:** Está bien, pero sólo si me pides perdón _–levantó una de sus cejas-_.

**Rachel:** Ufff que pesada eres a veces, de verdad.

**Quinn:** Pues no voy _–le gustaba jugar con la morena-_.

**Rachel: **Va…perdóname Quinn _–suplicó-_. He sido una estúpida.

**Quinn:** ¿Y qué más?

**Rachel: **¿Cómo que y qué más? No hay qué más…Me perdonas y punto.

**Quinn: **Así no se hacen las cosas Rachel.

**Rachel: **¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo se supone que se hacen?

**Quinn:** Pues tienes que acercarte a la chica…_-Quinn se acercaba a Rachel-. _Mirarla a los ojos _–la miraba intensamente mientras seguía caminando-. _Le sonríes _–sonreía a la vez que lo decía-. _Decirle lo hermosa que es y lo importante que es para ti…Y luego viene el _"Perdóname Quinn" –dijo imitando a Rachel-_. Y después de esto…Entonces me besas y punto.

**Rachel:** Lo…Lo siento _–dijo nerviosa y avergonzada-. _

Pero Quinn no dejó que siguiera hablando, pues le besó los labios. Tenía ganas de hacerlo desde el mismo momento en el que estaba escribiendo esa nota. Necesitaba sentir los labios de Rachel sobre los suyos. Se besaban como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho. Se besaban como si fuese el último beso de sus días…Se besaban sintiéndose a cada segundo, en cada respiración…en cada movimiento de sus lenguas. Fue un beso largo y muy intenso. Sólo después, Rachel pudo leer la nota.

_Casa de Rachel. Lunes 13, 20:00 horas._

Tras varios días más en observación, Rachel conseguía que le dieran el alta médica el lunes de la siguiente semana por la tarde. Quinn ya había tenido que volver al trabajo, pero no había dejado a la morena ni un segundo sola en el hospital. Cuando ella no podía ir a hacerle compañía, era Amanda la que suplía su ausencia. O, en su defecto, siempre quedaría la buena compañía de Britt o Santana. Amigas para quedarse junto a ella no le faltaban.

Quinn sabía que la morena iba a recibir el alta, pues ya se había informado previamente de ello preguntando a los médicos; por eso, pidió ese día libre para estar junto a Rachel y poder prepararle la cena que le había prometido. Pero la cena iba a ser mucho más especial de lo que Rachel pensaba, pues Quinn había conseguido las llaves de su casa para poder sorprenderla con la cena allí mismo. No quería que la morena estuviera de un lado para otro cuando aún no estaba recuperada del todo. Qué brillante idea se le había ocurrido a Quinn y qué buenas habían sido Santana y Brittany al dejarle las llaves de la casa.

**Quinn:** Por fin en casa princesita _–decía atravesando la puerta de la entrada-_.

**Rachel: **Sí, ya ves… Parece que estar aquí es todo un lujo.

**Quinn: **No seas dramática Rach…_-le sonreía girándose para verla-._

**Rachel:** No me mires así. Sabes que estaba harta de esa cama…

**Quinn: **Pues a Brittany y Amanda parecía encantarles _–se acercaba a la morena y la agarraba de la cintura-_.

**Rachel: **Están jodidamente locas. Yo no se lo deseo a nadie.

**Quinn: **¿El qué? _–sonreía a la vez que elevaba sus cejas-._

**Rachel: **Pues el estar en esas camas más de una noche…

**Quinn: **Ahmm…

Quinn no tuvo más palabras. Acercó su cabeza a la de Rachel y le dejó un tierno y suave beso en los labios.

**Quinn:** Eres tan dulce…

**Rachel:** Tú también _–sonreía-._

**Quinn:** Y sabes tan bien…Mmmmm…_-volvía a besarla-._

**Rachel: **Lo sé.

**Quinn:** ¿Lo sabes?

**Rachel:** Claro. Sé que beso fenomenal _–presumía-_.

**Quinn: **¡Oyeee! _–dijo al a vez que le golpeaba el hombro de broma-._

**Rachel: **¡Heyy! Ten cuidado Quinn. Aún me duele…

**Quinn: **Lo siento princesa _–volvió a besarla-._

**Rachel:** Bueno…sólo por ésta vez.

Las chicas se separaron y siguieron caminando hacia la cocina. Allí, Quinn ya tenía preparadas algunas recetas veganas que se había esmerado en cocinar. Y también había preparado la mesa para una romántica velada. Velas, mantel rojo, flores…Estaba todo perfectamente organizado.

**Rachel: **Huele fenomenal Quinn.

**Quinn:** ¿Sí? Bueno, espero que te guste.

**Rachel:** No dejas de sorprenderme…Esto es un punto más a tu favor _–sonreía-._

**Quinn:** ¿Si te digo que es comida vegetariana me sumas más puntos? _–seguía jugando, le encantaba hacerlo-._

**Rachel: **¿Todo esto es vegetal? _–señalaba los canapés que tenía la rubia ya preparados en la mesa-._

**Quinn:** Sip, claro.

**Rachel:** ¡Wow! Es genial.

**Quinn:** Aunque nunca he cocinado esto…Espero que sepa bien _–fruncía su ceño como confusa de sus habilidades culinarias-._

**Rachel: **Seguro que sabe bien. Sobre todo si lo has preparado tú…_-sonreía y se acercaba para besar los labios de la rubia-._

**Quinn:** Bueno, tú toma asiento que yo me encargo de todo lo demás. ¿De acuerdo?

**Rachel: **A sus órdenes mi subinspectora Fabray _–se cuadró como pudo y rio ante la mirada atenta de su compañera-._

**Quinn: **Ya vale Rach…sabes que no es necesario…

**Rachel:** ¿El qué? _–le interrumpió-. _Sólo estaba bromeando… _-dijo riendo mientras tomaba asiento y probaba uno de los canapés-._

**Quinn:** Te he visto Rachel.

**Rachel:** ¿Qué? _–preguntó sorprendida-._

**Quinn:** Te he visto coger un canapé de la mesa…Que te diga que tomes asiento no significa que puedas empezar a comer sin mí…

**Rachel:** Pero…si tú…estás…aquí…conmigo…

**Quinn:** Pero no he terminado de preparar todo. ¿Podrías esperarme? _–le echó una mirada fulminante, pues Rachel estaba cogiendo otro canapé-._

**Rachel:** Mmmmm… Es que están buenísimos _–decía con la boca llena-._

**Quinn:** Como sigas así, no me vas a dejar probarlo. Además, si no hablaras con la boca llena podría entenderte. Parece como si no hubieses comido en un mes_ –dijo riendo-. _

**Rachel: **¡Como si tú no lo hubieses probado mientras cocinabas! _–decía mientras cogía otro más del plato-._

**Quinn: **Pues no _–sentenció mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia la morena-. _¡Raaaachel! Por favor…pareces una niña pequeña.

**Rachel: **Lo siento _–agachó su cabeza avergonzada-. _Es que la comida del hospital estaba taaaaan sumamente asquerosa que pruebo éstas cosas y no puedo parar de comer…

**Quinn:** Pues más te vale guardar sitio para todo lo demás. Estás devorando todos los entrantes _–dijo un tanto apenada-._

**Rachel: **Vale Quinn. Ya mismo paro _–dijo poniendo cara de niña buena-._

**Quinn:** Es que Rachel, llevo toda la tarde preparando esta cena para las dos. Cena que TÚ debías haberme preparado hace mil años. Pero no, estoy yo aquí preparándotela para que encima no tengas que hacer el esfuerzo. ¿Y cómo me lo pagas? No esperando ni tan siquiera cinco minutos, CINCO PUTOS MINUTOS, a que yo pueda cortar este tomate _–dijo mirándola seriamente con su peculiar carácter Fabray-_.

**Rachel:** Está bien Quinn. Ya lo pillo. ¿Necesitas que te ayude con eso? _–se había asustado por la reacción de la rubia-._

**Quinn: **Estate sentada te he dicho antes _–le apuntaba con el cuchillo desde la lejanía-_. Ufff ¡qué horror! De verdad... _–se encontraba un poco agobiada-._

**Rachel: **Vale. No me muevo.

_Horas más tarde… _

Las chicas ya habían comenzado la cena y degustaban la deliciosa comida que la rubia había cocinado minutos antes. Una buena botella de vino amenizaba la fiesta, pero sólo para Quinn. Rachel disfrutaba de unos buenos vasos de agua, pues no podía beber alcohol mientras siguiera tomando la medicación. Ambas habían estado conversando un poco de todo lo que había pasado en la ausencia de Rachel.

**Rachel: **Entonces el operativo fue un éxito.

**Quinn: **Sí, todo el mundo ya está donde debe estar. Incluso tú _–reía mirándola con los ojos brillantes-._

**Rachel:** Sí. Muchas gracias por preparar la cena.

**Quinn: **No ha sido nada. Da las gracias a Santana por dejarme tus llaves _–reía-._

**Rachel:** En otro caso habría puesto a San de vuelta y media por dejar mis llaves a otra persona…Pero hoy no creo que sea posible. Es todo tan perfecto Quinn…

**Quinn:** Tú si que eres perfecta Rachel.

Ambas se miraban y se derretían la una con la otra. En sus ojos se podía observar toda la ilusión que acarreaba el estar compartiendo ese momento. Ambas estaban disfrutando de una velada única e idílica. No podían dejar de darse mimos con sus manos y, como no, de mirarse profundamente. Quinn no podía apartar sus brillantes ojos de los de la morena, que tampoco pasaban desapercibidos.

**Rachel:** Por cierto, no quiero romper con este momento mágico que has creado. Pero me gustaría saber más cosas sobre Los Ángeles.

**Quinn:** Bueno, creo que la parte más importante ya te la he contado…No creo que tenga mucho más que contar…

**Rachel:** Sí que tienes que contarme…Necesito conocerte mucho más.

**Quinn:** ¿Y qué quieres saber? Pregúntame lo que desees.

**Rachel:** ¿Ese chico que recibió el disparo era tu novio?

**Quinn:** ¿Sam? ¿Mi novio? _–a pesar de que hablar de él le dolía…con Rachel era distinto-._

**Rachel:** Sí, eso…Sam. ¿Era tu novio?

**Quinn:** No Rachel _–se reía-. _Pensaba que ya te habías dado cuenta…

**Rachel:** ¿De qué tengo que darme cuenta?

**Quinn: **Pues de que me gustan las chicas.

**Rachel:** ¿Te gustan las chicas? _–preguntaba sorprendida y curiosa; hasta el momento pensaba que ella había sido la primera chica para Quinn-._

**Quinn:** Claro… ¿Si no qué hago aquí en tu casa intentando seducirte con una estupenda cena vegana?

**Rachel:** Bueno…pensé que quizás también te gustaban los chicos…Por Finn y eso…

**Quinn: **No hablemos de ese imbécil ahora…por favor… _-pinchaba lo que le quedaba en el plato para llevárselo a la boca.-_

**Rachel:** Vale. Bueno, eso. Que no sabía si te gustaban las dos cosas.

**Quinn:** Antes, supongo.

**Rachel: **¿Y ahora?

**Quinn: **Ahora sólo me gustas tú _–dejó de comer y clavó su mirada en la morena-_. ¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta?

**Rachel:** Sí, claro _–sonreía sonrojada-._

**Quinn:** Entonces ya está. ¿Alguna cosa más?

**Rachel: **¿Tienes familia? Quiero decir, claro que sé que tienes familia…si estás aquí es porque has tenido que ser engendrada y todas esas cosas que hacen los padres para tener niños…

**Quinn: **Rachel, PARA.

**Rachel:** …y claro porque también puedes ser adoptada, hija de madre soltera…

**Quinn: **¿Rachel? _–interrumpía de nuevo-._

**Rachel:** ¿Qué Quinn?

**Quinn: **Que pares. Ya te contesto a eso. A ver…

**Rachel:** Joder Quinn no se puede hablar contigo _–se ofendía al haber sido interrumpida-_.

**Quinn:** Rachel, claro que tengo familia. Un padre, una madre y una hermana. ¿Suficiente? Bueno también tengo sobrinos.

**Rachel:** Pero me refiero a si te llevas bien con ellos y eso…Como nunca has hablado de tu familia…

**Quinn:** A ver…Con mi madre y mi padre me hablo lo justo. Él es un poco estricto y no me llevo bien con él. Mi madre a veces me cae bien y otras…quiero mandarla a la mierda por ser una manipulada. Pero no dejan de ser mis padres y me preocupo por ellos _–seguía comiendo de su plato-_.

**Rachel: **Ya veo ya…_-hacía un gesto de desconcierto-._

**Quinn:** A ver…que los llamo de vez en cuando para las ocasiones especiales. Navidades, cumpleaños…y esas cosas _–le quitaba importancia al asunto-_.

**Rachel:** ¿Y tu hermana?

**Quinn:** ¿Frannie? No quiero hablar del tema.

**Rachel:** ¿Algún problema familiar?

**Quinn:** Ufff _–suspiró e hizo un silencio-. _Lo de Frannie es difícil de explicar y muy complicado…No estoy preparada para hablarte de ella aún.

**Rachel: **¿Tan mal os lleváis?

**Quinn:** No tanto…Tengo dos sobrinos a los que adoro y que siempre que puedo voy a ver…Bueno, ahora ya no por el tema de la distancia. A ellos si los llamo muy de vez en cuando; ellos son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, los quiero como si fuesen míos. No sé si puedes entenderme. Pero mi hermana… _–comenzó a caer una lágrima sobre su rostro al recordar el tema-_.

**Rachel:** Ya está Quinn _–le cogió la mano-_. No tienes por qué hablar de ello…Tranquila… cuando estés preparada para decírmelo aquí estaré_ –se levantó y le dio un abrazo-._

Quinn agradeció el gesto de la morena y presionó fuerte para sentirla aún más. Quinn lloraba desconsoladamente al recodar todo su pasado en Los Ángeles. No quería revivir más esos momentos…pero Rachel necesitaba saberlo. Rachel tenía que ser partícipe de esa pena que la inundaba en su interior. Pero aún era pronto para sacar esos temas a relucir. Era pronto para que Rachel supiera uno de sus grandes secretos.

**Quinn:** Lo siento Rach. No puedo evitarlo…

**Rachel: **Shhh….Tranquila…_-le acariciaba el pelo mientras le daba algunos tiernos besos sobre la cabeza-._

**Quinn:** No deberías de levantarte _–dijo al darse cuenta de que su cabeza estaba justo en el final del vendaje-_.

**Rachel:** ¡Hey! No seas tonta. ¿Acaso te he dicho yo que me duela? No, ¿verdad? Pues quédate aquí todo el tiempo que necesites _–volvió a apretar a Quinn junto a ella-_.

En realidad sí que le dolía estar en esa posición con Quinn, pero no era más el dolor físico que el que sentía en su interior. Ver a la rubia tan derrumbada la hería a ella también y necesitaba saber qué estaba sucediéndole a Quinn. Necesitaba saber la historia completa de su pasado, pero no era momento para preguntar, ni para profundizar en ello. Así que Rachel se limitó a consolar a su amada y esperar a que todo volviese a la normalidad.

Tras unos minutos intensos de llantos, por parte de la rubia, y de caricias y mimos, por parte de la morena…Ambas terminaban la cena de la mejor forma que fue posible. Estaban disfrutando del postre: una riquísima macedonia de frutas aderezada al más puro estilo Fabray. Sí, le había echado más sirope de chocolate del necesario. Rachel, sin embargo, no se quejó y degustó el último plato de la noche.

**Rachel:** Está muy rico Quinn.

**Quinn:** ¿Enserio? Creí que quizá el tema del chocolate no te gustaría…Encima se me fue el dedo con el bote del sirope _–reía al contar su hazaña personal-._

**Rachel:** Está muy bueno. Aunque no me de estos gusto de normal…después de estar tantos días en coma me lo merezco.

**Quinn:** Siempre quedará tiempo para quemarlo.

**Rachel:** ¿Me estás insinuando algo Fabray?

**Quinn:** No, para nada…_-dijo mirando hacia el techo-._

**Rachel:** Ya…para nada…

**Quinn:** No vale psicoanalizar todo lo que digo Rachel. Voy a tener que empezar a pensar todo lo que digo antes de hacerlo. Pero, a veces, mi boca va mucho más rápido que mi cabeza y me traiciona.

**Rachel:** Relájate. No te estoy acusando de nada tonta…Todo lo contrario, es un disfrute personal para las dos _–reía-._

**Quinn:** Pero tú mírate cómo estás…_-la señalaba-._ ¡Estás aun recuperándote Rachel!

**Rachel:** Lo que yo diga…

**Quinn:** ¿Qué es lo que tú dices? _-preguntó mientras fruncía su ceño-._

**Rachel: **Que eres una aguafiestas. Eso es lo que eres.

**Quinn:** Ya vale de meterse conmigo, ¿no?

**Rachel:** Yo no lo estoy haciendo. Eso es una realidad…Yo te hablo de tener sexo tras esta estupenda y maravillosa cena que acabamos de tener…Y tú…tú…Tú…sólo piensas en si estoy convaleciente o no.

**Quinn:** ¡Pues claro que lo pienso! No quiero que te lastimes más de lo que estás.

**Rachel:** ¿Y quién dijo que deba lastimarme? _–preguntó seria pero provocando con su mirada-._

**Quinn:** Te odio.

**Rachel:** ¿Me odias?

**Quinn:** Sí, te odio. Odio cuando pones esa carita que intenta camelarme. Odio que me chantajees con tu mirada. Y odio que me manipules _–miró hacia otro lado para no dejarse seducir-_.

**Rachel:** Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja…Pero qué tonta eres, de verdad _–se reía sin parar-_.

**Quinn:** ¿Acaso eso ha tenido gracia?

**Rachel: **Claro. Me encanta el poder de mi mirada. Es total _–seguía riendo-._

**Quinn: **¿Qué es total? Yo si que te voy a totalizar a ti…

**Rachel: **¿Me estás amenazando Fabray? _–dijo entre risas con las cejas alzadas-._

**Quinn: **Por supuesto, Berry _–soltó seria-_.

**Rachel: **Vale, pues tú llevas el mando esta noche.

**Quinn:** ¿De qué hablas Rachel?

**Rachel:** ¿De qué crees que puedo estar hablando?

**Quinn:** No empecemos…

**Rachel:** No puedo resistirme a tus encantos. Y estás tan sexy con ese pelo…mmm…Ven aquí.

**Quinn:** Que sepas que voy sólo porque te debo ese beso de la estúpida apuesta.

**Rachel:** ¿Sólo por eso? _–reía mirándola fijamente mientras se acercaba a ella-._

**Quinn:** Sí, sólo por eso.

**Rachel:** Está bien. Será una forma de comenzar la noche…

**Quinn:** Rachel, antes tenemos que hablar sobre nosotras.

**Rachel: **Está bien, me parece perfecto. Tú dirás.

**Quinn:** ¿Sigues enamorada de Amanda? _–soltó muy directa-._

**Rachel:** ¡Wow! ¡Qué directa! Esto si que no me lo esperaba.

**Quinn: **Lo siento Rachel, pero necesito saberlo. Es más, me muero por saberlo.

**Rachel:** Supongo que nunca he estado enamorada de Amanda _–se sinceraba-_.

**Quinn: **¿Y por qué estabas con ella entonces?

**Rachel: **Pues porque necesitaba sacarte de mi vida.

**Quinn:** ¿Por qué? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Rachel:** Porque mi corazón te pertenece a ti Quinn.

**Quinn: **¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Podrías haberlo hablado conmigo.

**Rachel: **Estabas con Finn, pensaba que te gustaban los hombres…No quería asustarte… ¡Eres mi compañera! No podía arriesgarme a decirte nada por si te molestaba y por si querías dejar de trabajar conmigo. No podía permitirme ese lujo de no tenerte cerca.

**Quinn: **¿Y prefieres irte con otra en vez de confiar en mi? Podrías habérmelo contado de todas formas _–dijo molesta-._

**Rachel:** Amanda no es cualquier otra. Se portó muy bien conmigo, incluso sabiendo que te quería. Estuvo ahí para apoyarme en todo momento. No puedo decir nada malo sobre ella.

**Quinn:** Tienes razón, pero eso no quita que me lo ocultases de esa forma. Si me lo hubieses dicho, nos habríamos ahorrado muchos malentendidos.

**Rachel:** Siempre he sido muy cabezota. Santana tenía razón.

**Quinn: **Sí, ella me contaba algo parecido. Creo que yo también tengo parte de culpa por haberte alejado.

**Rachel: **¿Y entonces… tú por qué salías con Finn?

**Quinn:** Empecé a sentir que me gustabas más de lo que creía y empecé a salir con Finn para olvidarme de ti.

**Rachel: **¿Por qué querías alejarte de mi?

**Quinn: **No quería que te pasase nada malo Rachel. Parece que todas las personas que quiero acaban dejándome o yéndose de mi lado.

**Rachel: **Eso nunca lo vas a poder evitar. Tenemos una profesión en la que estamos expuestas al peligro, pero no por eso debemos dejar de ser felices.

**Quinn: **Me di cuenta tarde. Y ya estabas con Amanda.

**Rachel: **Bueno, ahora estamos ahora las dos solteras _–dijo insinuándose-. _

**Quinn: **Contigo no se puede tener una conversación seria, ¿verdad? _–dijo con una sonrisa-._

**Rachel: **Si, pero quiero mi beso. Me lo debes.

**Quinn:** Pues entonces tendré que empezar yo…

**Rachel:** Es mi beso, era mi apuesta…

**Quinn: **Supongo que es justo…

Quinn se acercó mucho más a Rachel y la agarró del cuello; la morena, en cambio, la cogió por la cintura. Ambas, de pie, se miraron intensamente y se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Parecía que sus miradas hablasen por sí solas. Sí, parecía que aquello iba a ser el comienzo de algo bonito…Quinn acercó sus labios lentamente a los de Rachel y los pegó para sentirla. Tras el contacto, besó dulcemente el labio inferior de la morena y entreabrió su boca para buscar la ya entreabierta boca de Rachel. Cuando la lengua de la rubia buscó su homónima, la encontró. Ambas se fundieron en un cálido y húmedo beso. Un beso que marcaría la vida de las dos chicas. Un beso que marcó el comienzo de algo.

* * *

Bien, este es mi último humilde capítulo salido del horno. Sí, es el último porque cuando llegué a este punto no sentía ganas de seguir escribiendo; no me sentía inspirada y he tenido que hacer un parón. Un parón que posiblemente va a afectar a las futuras actualizaciones. ¿Por qué? Pues no lo sé...un cúmulo de cosas. Peeroooo esto no quiere decir que abandone la historia; sólo que igual no voy a poder ser fiel a actualizarles lunes y jueves vomo venía haciendo desde el comienzo.

Así que reunamos fuerzas porque mi inspiración siga creciendo y llegue a tiempo para el lunes. Si no es así, espero que perdonen el tiempo que pueda demorarme en actualizar de nuevo.

Gracias por sus rw y por el apoyo de aquellas personas que son fieles a la historia. Por ellas es que sigo escribiendo.

Un fuerte abrazo.

DiLea


	25. Fotografía

_**Fotografía**_

_Casa de Santana y Brittany. Martes 14, 13:00h._

Santana se encontraba tirada en el sofá mientras su novia preparaba la comida de Lord Tubbington, ya que según Amanda era fundamental a seguir por la extrema obesidad de éste.

**Santana:** ¡Estúpida pasea perros! Mira que mandarle una dieta especial a base de queso… se suponía que tiene que adelgazar _–murmuraba por lo bajo-._

**Brittany:** Te he oído San; y no te metas con Amandy que ella al menos quiere mucho a Lord Tubbington. ¿Te gusta el chorizo con queso Tubbi? _–preguntaba al minino-._

**Santana:** ¿Chorizo con queso? Un día este gato revienta…

_-Será mejor que llame a Amanda. Un día de estos el gato se nos muere de una indigestión y aunque quiero que el gato desaparezca no quiero ver a mi rubia triste-._

**Brittany:** Tubbi, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que uses el teléfono sólo para emergencias y no para apostar en las carreras? _–dijo enfadada-._

**Santana:** Britt, cariño, voy a llamar por teléfono _–dijo mientras cogía el móvil-._

_Mientras tanto en casa de Amanda._

Amanda se encontraba en casa. Éstos dos últimos días los había tenido tan ocupados que no le dio tiempo de ir al hospital a ver a la morena. Tenía la casa patas arriba, ya que ese fin de semana tuvo una visita inesperada desde España.

**Amiga:** ¡Morena, te llaman por teléfono! _–gritó cogiendo el móvil de Amanda que estaba sobre la mesa-._

**Amanda:** ¿Quién es? _–preguntó desde la otra habitación-._

**Amiga: **Aquí pone _"Latina hot"_ _–dijo riéndose-._

_-Será jodía la andaluza esta que las tiene de todas las nacionalidades-._

**Amanda:** Cógelo, que me estoy terminando de vestir.

**Amiga:** Jelou sexy latina _–dijo nada más descolgar el teléfono-._

**Santana:** ¿Amanda?_ –dijo desconcertada, pues aquella voz no le sonaba familiar-._

**Amiga:** No, pero para ti soy lo que tu quieras… _-dijo sensualmente bromeando-._

Santana al escuchar esto se separó el móvil de la oreja para asegurarse de que había marcado bien el teléfono de la veterinaria.

_-Sí, pone Amanda. Este es su número… o será…-._

**Santana:** Perdone, ¿Este es el teléfono de Amanda Scott? _–dijo algo mosqueada-._

**Amiga:** Sí, pero ahora mismo está en la habitación y…

**Amanda:** Trae loca. Ya me la estás liando, ¡Contenta me tienes! –_dijo quitándole el móvil y atendiendo ella-. _Dime San.

**Amiga:** No me dejas que me divierta. Tener amigas para esto… _-dijo entre risas, pues al menos algo se había divertido-._

**Santana:** ¿Quién es esa loca que me ha cogido el teléfono?

**Amanda:** Lo siento San, es mi amiga Carmen.

**Santana:** ¿Tu amiga esa loca de España de la que tanto hablas?

**Amanda:** La misma… Aunque ya no sé si llamarla amiga… _–dijo mientras la miraba-._

**Carmen:** No me mires así, que no he hecho nada.

**Amanda:** Eso me mosquea más que si estuvieras haciendo algo.

**Santana:** ¿Te pillo en mal momento? Parecía que estabas muy ocupada en la habitación _–dijo pícaramente-._

**Amanda:** Solo me faltaba eso… Estaba cambiándome que tengo que llevar a Carmen al aeropuerto. Vino a pasar el fin de semana con unas amigas que tiene aquí en Nueva York y, de paso, a destrozarme la casa. Así que dime.

**Santana:** Pues verás quería hacerte una consulta profesional sobre Tubbi…

**Amanda:** ¿Está bien? _–dijo preocupada-._

**Santana:** Sí, si ese es el problema.

**Amanda:** No te entiendo… _-dijo desconcertada-._

**Santana:** Pues que Britt no para de darle de comer y no sé cómo no ha reventado ya el pobre.

**Amanda:** Ahhh, tranquila. El gato tiene el estomago de hierro; pensé que era por otra cosa. Tú tranquila, deja que coma lo que le gusta.

**Santana:** Está bien. Bueno tengo que marcharme, que he dejado a Brittany sola en la cocina y creo que se está peleando con el gato.

**Amanda:** Vale guapa. Un beso para ti y otro para la rubia.

**Santana:** No te pases jirafa; a la rubia solo le doy besos yo.

**Amanda:** Vaaaaleee, hasta pronto.

**Santana:** Adiós Amanda y gracias _–colgó el teléfono-._

**Carmen:** ¿Otra de tus conquistas? ¿Cómo son las latinas en la cama?

**Amanda:** Tú no cambies Carmen... _–dijo riéndose-_. No me la he tirado. Es solo una de mis amigas.

**Carmen:** Amiga, ya…. ¿pero tú tienes de eso?

**Amanda:** Anda y tira pa'lante que tienes un vuelo que coger y se nos va a hacer tarde.

**Carmen:** Un día me tienes que enseñar tus técnicas de ligue, aunque no sé si me funcionarán con los hombres….

**Amanda:** ¿Por qué no?

**Carmen:** No creo que decirle a un hombre te voy a comer la almeja sea apropiado _–dijo toda seria-._

**Amanda:** Jajajaja yo no digo eso. Que burra eres a veces.

Amanda y Carmen cogieron todas las maletas y salieron hacia el coche de la morena. Tenían un poco de prisa, pues Carmen tenía que coger un vuelo esa misma tarde y la estaban esperando en el aeropuerto.

Santana al colgar el teléfono, vio que tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de Rachel. Se preocupó pensando que le había pasado algo. Decidió marcar rápido el número de Rachel; necesitaba salir de dudas.

**Rachel:** ¡San! _–dijo desesperada-._

**Santana:** Rachel, ¿estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿No está la rubia contigo?

**Rachel:** Joder San, la he cagado _–dijo llorando-_.

**Santana:** Como no te calmes no me voy a enterar…

**Rachel:** Es Quinn, me ha dejado. Se ha marchado y no sé dónde está.

**Santana:** ¿Que te ha dejado así? Es que ésta rubia no tiene más que pájaros en la cabeza…

**Rachel:** No San. Se fue por mi culpa _–hizo un pequeño silencio-_. La he perdido.

**Santana:** Qué le has hecho esta vez, ¿estábais bien juntas?

_Flashback_

_Casa de Rachel. Lunes 13, después de la cena._

No sólo se dieron ese beso de apuesta, si no que después de ese vinieron muchos más. La ropa para ambas ya empezaba a estar de más y necesitaban sentirse. Ahora no bastaba con besarse; sus manos reclamaban también atención. La rubia decidió parar ese momento separándose de la morena, empezaba a notar que no podía controlarse y no quería hacerle daño a Rachel. Quería hacer las cosas bien.

**Rachel:** Umm ¿Por qué paras? _–dijo aún con los ojos cerrados-._

**Quinn:** Créeme que a mí no me importa hacerlo en medio de la cocina o en cualquier lugar de la casa… pero no creo que sea muy cómodo para ti.

**Rachel:** Acuérdate de que cuando me recupere vas a probar hasta el último rincón de esta casa _–dijo susurrándole al oído-._

**Quinn:** Espero que eso pase pronto _–dijo suspirando-._

**Rachel:** Más pronto de lo que te imaginas_ –dijo agarrándole de la mano para llevársela a la habitación-._

**Quinn:** ¡Espera! _–se paró en seco-._

**Rachel:** ¿Qué ocurre? _–dijo sorprendida-._

**Quinn:** Se me ha ocurrido una idea _–dijo con una mirada traviesa-._

Quinn se soltó de la mano de la morena y se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa para recoger el sirope de chocolate que había sobre ésta.

**Quinn:** Por un día podremos saltarnos la dieta ¿no? _–dijo sensualmente mostrando el bote de sirope-._

**Rachel:** Creo que voy a tener que hacer el doble de ejercicio para quemar todo lo que pienso comerte _–dijo volviéndola a coger de la mano-._

Rachel arrastró literalmente a Quinn hacía su habitación y la rubia tampoco es que hiciera mucha resistencia. Cuando llegaron a los pies de la cama, Quinn con mucho cuidado tomó el control de la situación.

**Quinn:** Cielo… Hoy soy yo quien toma el control. Tú solo relájate y disfruta_ –dijo dulcemente-._

Rachel no opuso mucha resistencia ante las palabras dulces de la chica, ya que ella antes le había dado vía libre para hacerlo. Con una mirada hacia Quinn le hizo entender que estaba de acuerdo con lo propuesto.

Así Quinn empezó a desabrocharse la camisa botón por botón muy lentamente; echándole una mirada penetrante a la morena. Ésta se quedó parada ante la sensualidad de los movimientos de su compañera; otra vez se volvía a repetir ese baile sensual ante sus ojos, pero esta vez era diferente porque ahora la rubia era toda suya. Se quedó congelada observando la mirada, de la ahora bailarina, que se le clavaba en el alma y a la vez le provocaba unas ganas irremediables de hacerle el amor en el mismo suelo. Pero siguió contemplando más abajo, hasta donde sus manos se encontraban desabrochando el último botón del centro de la camisa. Ese botón que le dejaría ver el torso de la rubia. Rachel no podía aguantarse más, le estaba pareciendo una eternidad; y encima Quinn se había dado cuenta de ello y estaba demorándose a propósito.

**Rachel:** ¡Espera! Quiero quitártelo yo _–dijo acercándose a Quinn-._

Quinn dejó que la morena se acercase para desabrocharle el último botón. Ésta se relamió los labios y con sumo cuidado quitaba el botón que le quedaba. Pasó sus manos por los pechos de la rubia, que aún conservaban el sujetador; y con lentitud subió hasta sus hombros, deslizando la camisa y haciéndola caer al suelo.

Quinn notó que la morena no dejaba de mirarle embobada, lo que le produjo una sonrisa traviesa.

**Rachel:** Eres preciosa _–dijo besando suavemente sus labios-._

La rubia, mientras la besaba, agarró el top de la morena y lo fue subiendo lentamente por su cuerpo. Ésta ayudó levantando los brazos, para desprenderse definitivamente de la prenda. En cuanto la rubia tiró la camiseta de su compañera, volvió a unir sus labios con los homónimos. Rachel empezó a perder el control con esos besos y desabrochó el pantalón de la rubia para bajárselos. Quinn, entonces, la agarró de las manos.

**Quinn:** Me encantas _–dijo empujándola suavemente hacia la cama-._

Quinn se deshizo del pantalón.

**Rachel:** Joder Quinn o vienes ya a la cama o muero aquí mismo.

La rubia no quiso hacerla esperar más y se colocó encima de la morena, apoyando los brazos en la cama para no hacerle daño en la herida. Rachel desabrochó el sujetador de la rubia mientras devoraba literalmente el cuello de la rubia. Quinn logró separarse del ataque de Rachel.

**Quinn:** No, no, no _–negaba con su cabeza-_. Tú no tienes que moverte_ –dijo desabrochando el pantalón de la morena-._

Quinn quitó el pantalón de la morena llevándose con él la ropa interior, dejándola así completamente desnuda.

**Rachel:** No es justo. No estamos en igualdad de condiciones _–señaló las bragas de la rubia-._

**Quinn:** Eso no es problema _–exclamó quitándoselas rápidamente-._

Quinn fue subiendo por las piernas de Rachel, lamiendo y besando a su paso. La morena empezó a moverse cuando la rubia había llegado cerca de su zona más íntima.

**Rachel:** No…pares… _-dijo entrecortada-._

Quinn siguió subiendo por su abdomen hasta llegar a los pechos. Los atrapó con su boca dedicándole el tiempo que se merecían. Rachel sólo suspiraba y gemía cuando la rubia le mordía el pezón.

**Quinn:** Es hora de divertirse un poco _–dijo a la vez que agarraba el bote de chocolate-._

**Rachel:** ¿Qué vas a hacer Quinn?

Quinn se untó el dedo de chocolate y fue pasándolo por el pecho de la morena. Cuando acabó, se metió el dedo en la boca. Ese gesto puso a la morena a mil. La rubia sonreía pícara y sin pensarlo lamió y besó todo lo que había untado de chocolate.

**Rachel:** Mmm, me está empezando a gustar este juego.

Tras acabar con el chocolate ya untado, Quinn volvió a coger más chocolate y ésta vez lo pasó por los labios de la morena. Ésta fue muy rápida y antes de que la rubia consiguiera quitarlos, atrapó los dedos de la rubia con su boca lamiéndolos sensualmente. Quinn no pudo aguantarse y se abalanzó sobre los labios degustando todo el chocolate.

Rachel aprovechó ese descuido para empezar a jugar ella con el sirope. Se le ocurrió ponerle a Quinn chocolate en el cuello.

**Quinn:** No es justo. No había terminado _–dijo emitiendo pequeños gemidos producidos por el placer que la morena le provocaba al besar su clavícula-._

**Rachel:** Yo también quiero probar el chocolate en tu piel.

Rachel, sin más preámbulo, atacó el cuello de la rubia devorando todo a su paso.

**Quinn:** Se acabó ya el jueguecito…

Quinn bajó hasta la ingle de la morena, besando y lamiendo todo su centro. Rachel se sorprendió y con la mano agarró los cortos cabellos de la rubia empujándola para hacer más contacto.

**Rachel:** Quinn… cariño… tengo una idea _–dijo entre gemidos-._

**Quinn:** Ujum _–emitió sin parar lo que estaba haciendo-._

**Rachel:** Ponte encima; yo también quiero participar.

**Quinn:** ¿Me estás proponiendo un 69 Rachel? _–dijo sonriendo pícaramente-._

**Rachel:** Sí, así no me tendría que mover mucho. Ganamos todos _–dijo con una sonrisa-._

A Rachel no le dio tiempo a casi terminar la frase cuando ya tenía encima suya a la rubia en la posición adecuada. Y así, y con muchos otros más momentos, estuvieron dedicándose la una a la otra durante casi toda la noche.

_A la mañana siguiente._

Quinn y Rachel descansaban agotadas por lo ocurrido en la noche. La morena fue la primera en despertarse; empezaba a recobrar su costumbre de levantarse temprano. Pero no se movió de la cama, se quedó un rato mirando a la rubia dormir.

_-Qué preciosa es y qué bien me cuida. Tengo que pedirle que sea mi chica, no la puedo dejar escapar. Esta vez Rachel te has enamorado y mucho.-_

**Quinn:** ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas mirándome? _–dijo con los ojos aún cerrados-._

**Rachel:** Creo que una hora más o menos _–respondió con una gran sonrisa-._

**Quinn:** ¿No te cansas? Debo de estar horrible recién levantada _–exclamó avergonzada-._

**Rachel:** Para nada Quinn. Eres la persona más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

A Quinn le dieron vergüenza las palabras de Rachel y se escondió bajo la almohada.

**Rachel:** Vamos cielo, no te escondas. No me prives de tus hermosos ojos_ –le dijo acariciándole la cabeza-._

**Quinn:** ¿Te gustan mis ojos?

**Rachel:** Son mi mundo.

**Quinn:** Que romántica te has vuelto…

**Rachel:** Es lo que me haces sentir.

**Quinn:** Voy a ducharme y a prepararte el desayuno. No te muevas de aquí y descansa un poco más _–dijo dándole un beso-._

**Rachel:** Te estaré esperando, no tardes.

**Quinn:** 5 minutos tranquila.

**Rachel:** Una eternidad sin ti…. _–sonrió-._

Quinn salió disparada hacia la ducha y, como bien dijo, a los 5 minutos volvió a la habitación rodeada con una toalla.

**Quinn:** Espero que no te moleste, pero te he cogido una toalla.

**Rachel:** No, tranquila. Si vas a aparecer así en mi habitación, te dejo mi armario si hace falta.

Quinn se quitó la toalla que le cubría, y fue poniéndose sus bragas que encontró tiradas en el suelo. Rachel no podía dejar de mirar a Quinn. Verla con el pelo mojado y con los mechones disparados y las gotas del agua resbalando por su cuello… todo ello la estaba volviendo loca.

**Quinn: **Rachel, ¿me dejas una camiseta? _–preguntó dulcemente-._

**Rachel:** Ehmm _–mirando a la rubia embobada-_. No sé…

**Quinn:** ¡Rachel! ¿Como que no sé? _–dijo riéndose, pues se había dado cuenta de cómo estaba la chica-._

**Rachel:** Es que verte desnuda y mojada así _–la señaló-, _me hace querer quemar toda mi ropa para no dejarte una.

**Quinn:** No hace falta que la quemes.

**Rachel:** Puedes coger una camiseta de mi armario. Tengo por ahí algunas de deporte que son anchas y que uso para dormir.

Quinn encontró, como le había dicho la morena, un par de camisetas de basket de los Knick de Nueva York. A la rubia le llamó la atención una de color blanco con las letras y los números naranjas.

**Quinn:** Me pondré ésta. Me gusta el basket, aunque soy más de Los Ángeles Lakers. ¿Por qué el número 3? _–preguntó extrañada, pues creía que el 3 no existía en baloncesto-._

**Rachel:** Es mi número preferido _–sonrió-_.

**Quinn:** Mi camiseta es el 16 de Gasol. Seguro que le gusta a Amanda _–dijo poniéndose la camiseta de la morena-._

**Rachel:** Te queda genial _–dijo mirándola de arriba hacia abajo-. A_ mi me queda mucho más grande que a ti.

La camiseta de Rachel le llegaba justo por debajo de la ropa interior.

**Quinn:** Me gustaría verte a ti con la mía de los Lakers puesta _–dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior-._

Rachel se levantó de la cama para darle un apasionado beso a su chica, pues no se podía resistir verla así de sexy.

**Quinn:** Voy a prepararte el desayuno _–dijo dándole otro beso-._

**Rachel:** Ok, yo me voy a meter en la ducha.

Tras unos minutos, Rachel salió de la ducha y se vistió. Se acercó hacia la cocina para desayunar con su chica. La rubia había preparado de todo: zumo, café, tostadas…

**Rachel:** ¡Vaya! Voy a tener que pedirte matrimonio _–dijo sentándose en la mesa-._

**Quinn:** ¡Ey! no te burles _–le dijo tirándole un trapo que tenía en la mano-_. A mi también me gusta que me mimen, ¿eh? Aunque yo estoy encantada de hacerlo todos los días si me levanto a tu lado siempre.

**Rachel:** Te prometo que te trataré como la reina que te mereces ser, pero cuando esté recuperada claro.

**Quinn:** Me encantaría ver el lado tierno y detallista de la señorita Berry.

**Rachel:** ¡Anda! Mira qué hora es…Me toca la pastilla _–dijo levantándose-._

**Quinn:** No te muevas, ya voy yo _–dijo sentándola de nuevo-._

**Rachel:** Tampoco es que esté inválida Quinn.

**Quinn:** Quiero cuidarte Rachel. ¿Dónde guardas las pastillas?

**Rachel:** Las dejé en el cajón de la mesita de mi habitación.

Quinn se acercó a la habitación de la morena y abrió uno de los cajones de la mesita.

_-En ésta mesita no están, miraré en la otra donde duerme Rachel. Seguramente es allí dónde las ha dejado-._

Quinn se acercó a la otra mesita y abrió el cajón. Allí se encontró dos tarros de pastillas. Uno de ellos parecía que estaba casi terminado y en él pudo leer en la etiqueta _antidepresivos_.

**Quinn:** Qué raro… _-dijo en voz baja-._

_-Éstas deben de ser de cuando le pasó eso con su exnovia… Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo era esa chica. Llevo un día en esta casa y sólo he visto fotos de ella con Santana o Britt e incluso con Sue y Will, pero de la ex ninguna…-._

**Rachel:** Quinn ¿Las encuentras? _–gritó desde la cocina-._

**Quinn:** Sí, ya voy _–dijo gritándole también-._

Quinn volvió de sus pensamientos tras el grito y agarró el otro bote de pastillas que ponía _antibióticos, _pero al cogerlos notó que debajo del tarro había como un marco de fotos. Y ese marco estaba boca abajo.

_-Para qué guardará Rachel una foto en un cajón…Y boca abajo-._

Quinn agarró la foto y, en el instante en que la miró, se quedó paralizada. Lo que no se podía creer es lo que se veía reflejado en la foto: una Rachel sonriente junto a una chica que casualmente podría hacerse pasar por su hermana gemela. Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron al máximo. La primera reacción fue tirar la foto a la cama y empezar a vestirse rápidamente. Sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo de allí; se sentía utilizada y humillada. Ahora entendía el interés de Rachel por ella, estaba clarísimo.

Rachel al ver que su rubia no aparecía, decidió levantarse para ir a ver qué ocurría. Había empezado a oír ruidos en su habitación y pensaba que no era una buena señal.

**Rachel:** Cielo, ¿qué haces? _–viendo como Quinn se colocaba la camisa-._

**Quinn:** ¡No me llames así! No hace falta que sigas fingiendo Rachel _–dijo enfadada-._

**Rachel:** Quinn si no me explicas no voy a entenderlo _–dijo atónita-._

Rachel en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Quinn había visto la foto de Charlie, pues estaba tirada sobre la cama.

_-Joder ha visto la foto-._

**Rachel:** Quinn, déjame que te explique. No es lo que parece…

**Quinn:** No hace falta que me expliques nada Rachel, me ha quedado muy clarito. Con razón Brittany tenía tanto interés en este corte de pelo… ¿Se lo recomendaste tú? ¿La presionaste para que me lo hiciera? Seguro que fue idea tuya.

**Rachel:** Yo no le recomendé nada a nadie. Escúchame por favor_ –dijo intentando calmarla-._

**Quinn:** Soy igual que ella Rachel, no hace falta saber más. Con razón tanto misterio con la chica… Claro que te recuerdo a Charlie…Claro, cómo no voy a hacerlo si ¡SOMOS IGUALES! _–gritó histérica e hizo un silencio, que tras unos segundos volvió a romper-._ ¿Hablo igual que ella? ¿Besa igual que yo? O, mejor aún, ¿Somos iguales en la cama? _–dijo con furia-._

**Rachel:** ¡Tú no eres ella! _–gritó-._

**Quinn:** Lo sé, y lo siento por ti…

Quinn cogió su bolso y se marchó de un portazo de la casa de Rachel. La morena se quedó paralizada con lo que acababa de ocurrir. No le dio tiempo a explicarse de que era ella a quien quiere por ser Quinn y no por ser la doble de su exnovia. Necesitaba explicarle que se había enamorado de ella por su forma de ser y que ya no le veía ningún parecido. Tenía que demostrarle que ella era el amor de su vida.

**Rachel:** Mierda, mierda, mierda… _-dijo llorando-._

Rachel se tumbó en la cama y con rabia tiró la foto de Charlie contra la pared, rompiendo el cristal que se hizo añicos. Se quedó en silencio llorando y aspirando el aroma que había dejado Quinn en su cama.

_-Que voy a hacer ahora… Me muero si me deja… Tengo que llamar a Santana y contarle lo ocurrido-._

_Fin del Flashback_

Rachel relató a la latina todo lo ocurrido con la rubia, omitiendo claro la parte en la que se acostó con ella.

**Rachel:** Y eso fue lo que pasó _–dijo ya más calmada-._

**Santana:** Tranquila cielo, Brittany y yo vamos a tu casa ahora.

_Mientras tanto…_

Quinn llegó a su casa un tanto cabreada y empezó a hacer la maleta. Tenía la necesidad de irse por unos días de allí y pensar en todo lo sucedido.

**Quinn:** Mira que eres estúpida Quinn, dejarte utilizar… _-dijo mientras metía ropa en la maleta-._

El teléfono de la rubia no dejó de sonar en toda la mañana, Rachel no dejaba de insistir. Quinn dejó el móvil en silencio, cogió su maleta y salió de su casa.

**Quinn:** ¿Por qué todas las canciones me recuerdan a ella? _–pensó en voz alta-._

Quinn se encontraba en su coche camino al aeropuerto. Cuando puso la radio, escuchó canción de Fun : "_We are Young"_. No podía parar de prestar atención a lo que decía la letra.

**Give me a second I  
I need to get my story straight**

Dame un Segundo,  
Necesito poner en orden mi historia

**My friends are in the bathroom  
Getting higher than the empire state**

Mis amigos están en el servicio  
poniéndose más altos que el empire state

**My lover she's waiting for me  
Just across the bar**

Mi amante está esperando por mí,  
justo al otro lado del bar,

**My seat's been taken by some sunglasses  
Asking about a scar**

Mi asiento ha sido ocupado por algunas gafas oscuras,  
preguntando por una cicatriz.

**And I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget**

Y sé que te lo di hace unos meses,  
sé que estás intentando olvidarlo,

**But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies**

Pero entre las bebidas y las ocurrencias,  
los agujeros en mis excusas,

**You know I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes**

Sabes que estoy tratando duramente de traerlo de vuelta.  
Así que si para cuando cierre el bar

**And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home**

Te sientes caer,  
te llevaré a casa.

**Tonight, we are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**

Esta noche, somos jóvenes,  
así que vamos a incendiar el mundo,  
podemos arder brillando más que el sol.

Quinn no dejó que la canción terminase y decidió apagar la radio. Una lágrima empezó a asomarse, la primera de muchas que la esperarían en su viaje.

_Aeropuerto de Nueva York, 15:00 h._

**Amanda:** Te echaré de menos Carmenchu _–dijo dándole un efusivo abrazo-._

**Carmen:** Yo también Amandy, ya me has hecho llorar jodía…

**Amanda:** Suelo tener ese efecto en las mujeres _–dijo guiñándole el ojo-._

**Carmen:** Espero que te eches una novia ya formal _–dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo-. _Que entre tú y mi jefa me lleváis un cacao mental con tanta mujer… que a veces os las mezclo jajaja _–reía-_.

**Amanda:** ¡Habló la santa!

**Carmen:** Yo ahora estoy feliz con mi HOMBRE.

**Amanda:** Pues deberías de buscarme una como tu jefa _–dijo señalándola con la cabeza-_, que está bastante bien.

**Carmen:** ¡Ey morena! para el carro que ella está felizmente casada.

**Amanda:** Lo sé, era una broma mujer.

**Carmen:** ¡Uy! Se me hace tarde, me voy que pierdo el vuelo _–se giró de repente-._ ¡Ismael espérame! Será jodío el niño… ¡Me voy a llevar a tu hermana al concierto! Ya me pedirás algo. Tener sobrinos para esto _–pensó en voz baja-_.

**Amanda: **Bueno te dejó que tus amigos te esperan _–saludó a los lejos a los amigos de Carmen-. _

**Carmen:** Cuídate morena…

Amanda se despidió de todos y se fue hacia la salida. Mientras caminaba vio a una rubia, muy parecida a Quinn, entrando como una bala hacia el interior de la terminal del aeropuerto. Le resultó extraño, pero no dudó en hacerla parar.

**Amanda:** ¡Quinn! ¿Eres tú? _–gritó a pleno pulmón-._

**Quinn:** ¿Amanda? _–salió corriendo a abrazarla-._

**Amanda:** Uoh rubia tranquila, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y Rachel?

**Quinn:** Rachel está en su casa y yo me voy a la mía.

**Amanda:** Espera… ¿a Los Ángeles?

**Quinn:** Sí, reservé un avión. En un par de horas sale el vuelo.

**Amanda:** Tú no te vas a ir hasta que me digas qué te pasa.

Quinn y Amanda se sentaron en la sala de espera, cerca de la puerta de embarque hacia Los Ángeles.

**Amanda:** ¿Y bien? Cuéntale a la tita Amanda qué te pasó con la morena sexy.

**Quinn:** ¿Sabes quién es Charlie? _–soltó así sin más-._

**Amanda:** ¿Charlie? La ex de Rachel.

**Quinn:** Sí esa misma _–dijo agachando la cabeza-._

**Amanda:** Tenía entendido que tuvo un accidente hace un año y que Rachel lo pasó muy mal…

**Quinn:** Sí, eso lo sabía. Me refiero si la habías visto físicamente…

**Amanda:** Ehm… Sí _–decía dudando, pues sabía el gran parecido con ella-._

**Quinn:** ¿Soy la única imbécil de Nueva York? Me han estado utilizando todos _–dijo para sí-_.

**Amanda:** ¡Ey rubia! para el carro. Aquí nadie se ha estado riendo de nadie. Supongo que Rachel tendría sus motivos para no decirte nada acerca de su exnovia.

**Quinn:** ¡Joder es como si fuera mi hermana gemela! ¡Somos como dos gotas de agua! Y más ahora con este corte de pelo… Con razón a Rachel le gustó tanto… le recordé a su exnovia.

**Amanda:** Eso nunca rubia. En ningún momento cuando estaba con ella te comparó. Además, Rachel te quiere por cómo eres y no por a quién te pareces.

**Quinn:** ¿Eso cómo lo sabes?

**Amanda:** Rachel mira a las personas por cómo son y tú hiciste que su corazón volviera a latir.

Quinn se quedó helada ante las palabras de la veterinaria. No se había parado a pensar en eso cuando salió de casa de Rachel y ahora se sentía un poco mal por cómo se había ido de la casa, sin dejar a la morena explicarse al menos.

**Amanda:** ¿Volverás no? _–preguntó preocupada-._

**Quinn:** Claro morena _–dijo dándole un gran abrazo-_. Voy a visitar a mi familia y en unos días vuelvo.

**Amanda:** Como sigas abrazándome así, acabaré enamorándome de ti _–dijo con una sonrisa-._

**Quinn:** Que payasa eres. Y… Gracias _–dijo riéndose-._

**Amanda:** Si me vas a sonreír así, por ti corro desnuda por la pista de aterrizaje de la terminal.

**Quinn:** No quiero verme obligada a detenerte por escándalo público _–sonreía-_.

**Amanda:** Ya te gustaría detenerme desnuda…

Amanda y Quinn se despidieron al cabo de un par de horas, ya que a la rubia se le hacía la hora de coger el vuelo. Amanda se había encargado de hacer sonreír un poco a Quinn con algunos temas de conversación absurdos e incluso contándole anécdotas sobre su vida.

**Amanda:** No seas tan dura con Rachel.

**Quinn:** Tranquila Amanda. Me tomaré estos días de descanso que me quedan de permiso para pensar y relajarme.

**Amanda:** Eso me gusta más rubia. Por cierto, quiero que sepas que siempre me tendrás aquí para lo que sea.

**Quinn:** Gracias por escucharme.

**Amanda:** Llámame cuando llegues _–dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-._

**Quinn:** Lo haré. Por cierto, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

**Amanda:** Pide por esa preciosa boquita.

**Quinn:** Cuida de Rachel estos días que no voy a estar. No quiero que le pase nada.

**Amanda:** Ains el amor… ¡Yo quiero una rubia así! ¿Me puedo fugar contigo? _–dijo bromeando-._

**Quinn:** ¿Y quién cuida de Rachel entonces?…

**Amanda:** Cierto… te has librado rubia _–dijo entre risas-_. Me espera una pequeña morena…

**Quinn:** Volveré pronto, díselo a Santana y Brittany. No me ha dado tiempo a comentarles nada.

**Amanda:** Buen viaje _–gritó saludando ya la rubia que entraba en la puerta de embarque_-.

* * *

Al final logré llegar al lunes...me pondré las pilas para llegar también al jueves, ¿ok? Espero que os guste este capítulo.

En parte está dedicado a Andreina porque siempre me estaba machacando que quería que Quinn viese una foto de Charlie...Pues bien, dicho y hecho ;). Espero que te haya gustado jajajaja.

Y, por otro lado, gracias a Klavier por cederme a su Carmenchu por un día :). Dispanish a tí por confeccionar todo el capítulo, ayudándome así a salir de mi bloqueo. Achele Pu Apu Apu...a tí en general por reírnos tanto y hacer que salga a relucir mi lado más odioso xD jajajaja.

Para las/os españoles nos vemos en Madrid el día 10 de Noviembre, ¿no?

Un abrazo enorme. Gracias por vuestros mensajes de apoyo :).

Prometo que nos leeremos pronto. La historia está ahí, sólo faltaba la ilusión y ganas por seguir escribiendo. Por cierto, entramos en la recta final. No sé por cuántos capítulos...pero yo veo ya el final del tunel.

DiLea


	26. Se busca forense

_**Cosas a tener en cuenta: **_

_**1.- **La diferencia horaria entre Nueva York y Los Ángeles es de tres horas. Es decir, en L.A. son tres horas menos que en NY._

_**2.-**__Nuevos personajes:_

_-**Gracie Hart:** es simplemente Sandra Bullock en su versión de Miss Agente Especial jajajaja. Imagínensela así._

_-**Madison Cooper: **Recreada con el físico deValery Ortiz._

_-**Kate Adams:** Marian Aguilera. Forense, maja, guapa… ¿quién mejor que ella para hacer este papel? Pero os recuerdo que no es un fic Pepsi._

_**Se busca forense**_

_Greene Street, Nueva York. Viernes 17, 11:00 horas._

**Will:** Santana, dile a Sue que ha aparecido otro _–dijo hablando por teléfono-_.

**Santana: **¿Otro? ¿Estáis seguros?

**Will: **Aún no te lo puedo confirmar, necesitamos el resultado de las otras pruebas. Luego nos vemos en comisaría _–cortó la llamada-_.

Andy se acercó junto a Brittany para examinar el cadáver. Al parecer, habían encontrado un cuerpo sin vida con las mismas características que hacía unos días.

**Andy:** Parece que las cicatrices coinciden con las del otro cuerpo.

**Brittany: **También coincide en que es un muchacho joven sin muchos medios económicos. Espero que éste tenga familia con la que contactar.

**Will:** No toquéis mucho el cuerpo, hay que esperar a los criminólogos _–dijo mientras echaba algunas fotos al cuerpo-. _Nosotros no podemos hacer nada más. Sue nos espera en comisaría; tenemos reunión.

Will, Andy y Brittany estuvieron esperando a la llegada del equipo de criminología. Mientras tanto, preguntaron por los alrededores si alguien había visto algo o si conocían a la victima.

_Comisaría Nueva York. _

**Santana: **Sue, Will ha llamado. Parece que tenías razón. Ha aparecido otro cadáver.

**Sue:** ¡Mierda! Ya van dos. No puedo permitir que esto siga sucediendo Santana. Está la comisaría en el punto de mira y la prensa no para de hacer preguntas. Estamos de mierda hasta el cuello.

**Santana: **Tranquilícese comisaria. Acabaremos atrapando a ese cabrón/a.

**Sue: **No es tan fácil agente López. Mis mejores agentes están de baja y, además, no encuentro ningún puto forense disponible en esta mierda de ciudad. Tengo aún un cadáver sin analizar en el depósito. Van a hacer que me cierren la comisaría como no resolvamos este caso.

El teléfono del despacho de Sue sonaba.

**Sue: **Perdona un segundo, tengo que cogerlo.

Ésta miró a Santana pidiéndole con la mirada que esperase a atender esa llamada.

**Sue: **¿Sí?

**Voz:** Soy la inspectora Hart.

**Sue:** Dime Gracie.

**Gracie: **Me he enterado que ha aparecido otro cuerpo.

**Sue:** Parece que las noticias en el FBI vuelan.

**Gracie:** Va a tener que ponerse las pilas Sylvester, si no quiere que le quite el caso.

**Sue:** Tranquila, lo tengo todo controlado. No va a tener que ensuciar sus delicadas manos de porcelana en este asunto.

**Gracie:** Tú siempre tan bromista _–dijo entre risas-._

**Sue: **Mejoro con el paso de los años…como el buen vino _–reía también-._

**Gracie: **Tenemos que vernos. Tengo nuevas pruebas sobre el caso.

**Sue: **Te llamaré para concretar; ahora mismo me pillas un poco ocupada.

**Gracie: **Está bien. Espero tu llamada.

**Sue:** Hasta pronto _"pequeña Gracie Lou"_.

**Gracie: **¿Vas a estar restregándomelo toda la vida?

**Sue:** Siempre.

Santana, al escuchar la conversación, pensó que la comisaria tenía problemas con el FBI. Tenía que encontrar soluciones rápidas para que nos les cerrasen la comisaría. Por un momento, pensó en la conversación que había tenido con Quinn hacía un tiempo.

**Santana:** Comisaria, ¿todo bien? _–dijo preocupada-._

**Sue: **¿Tú que crees López? Tengo que llamar a las subinspectoras porque tienen que incorporarse cuanto antes.

**Santana:** Fabray está en Los Ángeles. Quiso aprovechar sus últimos días de descanso.

**Sue:** Pues va a tener que mover su blanquito y perfecto culo hasta aquí cuanto antes. Y todavía tengo que arreglar el asunto del forense…No sé dónde voy a terminar el día hoy. Y encima, el FBI no me deja de tocar los ovarios _–dijo nerviosa-_.

_-¡Mierda! La cosa está peor de lo que me pensaba. Voy a tener que jugar un poco sucio…Espero que Rachel me perdone por lo que voy a hacer- pensó la latina._

**Santana:** Perdone mi intromisión Sue, pero antes de irme quisiera comentarle una cosa.

**Sue:** Dime; tienes cinco minutos melones.

**Santana:** Aprovechando que Quinn está en Los Ángeles, podría hablar con su amiga la forense para que nos echase una mano. Así te ahorrarías un punto de la lista.

**Sue: **Quitando que en estos últimos minutos no he podido dejar de mirar tu mostrador de fruta, creo que has tenido una buena idea. Ya puedes marcharte, tengo cosas que hacer.

_Hotel, Los Ángeles. Mismo viernes 17, 08:00 horas (tres horas menos que en Nueva York). _

Quinn había llegado a Los Ángeles hacía tres días. Se estaba hospedando en un hotel, pues aún no sabía cómo afrontar sus fantasmas del pasado. Aunque lo había reconocido ante Rachel, aún no estaba preparada para dejar atrás su pasado y seguir avanzando. Necesitaba hacer todo esto para poder comenzar una nueva vida en Nueva York, junto a la mujer que amaba. Sin embargo, estaba hospedada muy cerca de la casa de su hermana, pues se moría por ver a sus sobrinos.

Durante estos tres días, Quinn había estado en contacto telefónico con Amanda a cada momento. Estaba muy arrepentida por el comportamiento que había tenido hacia Rachel y necesitaba saber que estaba bien. La veterinaria se había convertido en un gran apoyo para ambas.

Quinn reposaba en la cama viendo la televisión. Necesitaba despejar su mente, pues en unos días tenía que volver a Nueva York y todavía tenía cosas por hacer. De vez en cuando, echaba un ojeada por la ventana con la intención de ver la casa de su hermana; los echaba de menos. El teléfono de Quinn comenzó a sonar.

_-Tiene que ser Amanda, aún me tiene que devolver la llamada de antes-._

Quinn se levantó en busca de su móvil y al mirar la pantalla pudo ver que se trataba de asuntos laborales, pues la estaban llamando desde comisaría.

**Quinn:** Subinspectora Fabray al habla.

**Sue:** Fabray, soy Sue.

**Quinn: **Dígame comisaria. ¿Algún problema?

**Sue:** Muchos Quinn. Te necesitamos aquí cuanto antes. La comisaría es un caos y tenemos asuntos que resolver en poco tiempo.

**Quinn:** ¿Cómo? Pero…si vuelvo en unos días. ¿No puede esperar mi incorporación?

**Sue:** Ni de coña Quinn. Te quiero en Nueva York ¡ya! Es una orden.

**Quinn: **Está bien comisaria; adelantaré el vuelo.

**Sue:** Así me gusta princesita. Por cierto, quiero que me hagas un favor.

**Quinn: **¿Cuál? _–dijo curiosa-._

**Sue: **Verás Quinn _–le tuteaba con cercanía para pedir lo que necesitaba-,_ no soy muy partidaria de hacer éstas cosas. Pero estoy MUY DESESPERADA.

**Quinn:** Me está asustando Sue. Ve al grano.

**Sue:** Está bien, iré al grano. El agente López me comentó que conoces a una de las mejores forenses de California. Ya que estás en Los Ángeles, y yo necesito una urgentemente…Había pensado…

**Quinn:** ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en eso?

**Sue:** Santana me dijo que ustedes se conocían y que solíais trabajar en la misma comisaría. He hablado con el comisario y me da el visto bueno; sólo si ella acepta el trabajo.

**Quinn: **Si ya ha hablado con el comisario, ¿para qué me necesita a mí?

**Sue: **No quiero que regreses a esta comisaría sin la doctora Adams. Así que haz todo lo posible para convencerla.

**Quinn: **Lo intentaré.

**Sue:** Intentarlo no es suficiente; quiero que lo hagas.

**Quinn:** Kate es muy cabezota y no sé si aceptará porque yo se lo diga…

**Sue:** Confío en ti Quinn. Sé que podrás conseguirlo. Te espero pronto por aquí.

**Quinn: **No se preocupe. Saldremos lo antes posible hacia Nueva York.

**Sue: **Ok. Las espero pronto.

**Quinn: **Ciao Sue _–colgó el teléfono-_.

_-¡Mierda! Ahora si que no tengo elección de ir a comisaría. Espero que Kate no me de muchos problemas…Está bien Quinn. Ya es hora de pasar página. Saldré ahí fuera y conseguiré enfrentarme a todo-._

_Mientras tanto en la comisaría de Los Ángeles._

**Comisario:** Doctora Adams. Tengo que comentarle un asunto.

**Kate:** Sí, dígame _–dijo con una sonrisa-._

**Comisario:** Me ha llamado una amiga de Nueva York. Es comisaria allí y está buscando una forense temporal urgente.

**Kate: **¿De Nueva York? ¿Es que no hay forenses por allí?

**Comisario:** Se ve que están metidos en un caso difícil y no encuentran lo que necesitan. Y te quieren a ti.

**Kate:** ¿Y por qué yo? Si ellos no me conocen, ni saben cómo trabajo…

**Comisario:** Supongo que allí hay alguien que ha hablado bien de ti.

**Kate:** ¿Y qué pinto yo en Nueva York? _–dijo seria-._

**Comisario: **Es un trabajo temporal; sólo será un tiempo hasta que se resuelva el caso.

**Kate: **Lo siento, no estoy interesada.

**Comisario: **De todas maneras, estaría bien que te lo pensaras. Me ha comentado que va a venir un agente de su comisaría para hablar con nosotros.

**Kate:** Por mí que venga quien quiera…Ya tengo bastantes cosas que hacer aquí.

_Comisaría Nueva York. Despacho Sue Sylvester. 12:00 horas. _

Rachel había recibido una llamada de la comisaria para incorporarse al trabajo inmediatamente. Ella, como siempre, estaba encantada de hacerlo pues se aburría de estar sin hacer nada en casa. Ya en comisaría, Rachel fue directa al despacho de su superior para ponerse al día. Llevaba puesto un vendaje para proteger la herida que aún le quedaba por cicatrizar.

**Rachel: **¿Me ha mandado llamar? _–dijo entrando al despacho-._

**Sue: **¿Cómo te encuentras Berry?

**Rachel: **Con ganas de trabajar. La casa se me caía encima.

**Sue: **No te quejarás; me han dicho que te han estado cuidando muy bien.

**Rachel:** No me lo recuerde.

**Sue:** Está bien. Por cierto, necesito tu incorporación al trabajo hoy mismo. Will y yo haremos una reunión esta tarde, así que ya te enterarás de cómo va el caso.

**Rachel:** Ok comisaria. Allí estaré esta tarde para ponerme al día. ¿Qué hago mientras?

**Sue: **Por ahora nada. Dedícate a ponerte al día con tus compañeros. Por cierto…si preguntas por cierta rubia, te digo ya que volverá pronto. Le he mandado una misión importante.

**Rachel:** ¿Una misión? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Sue:** Cierra la puerta al salir _–dijo mientras se daba la vuelta en el sillón-._

**Rachel:** Pero…

**Sue:** Nada de peros Berry _–le interrumpió-_. Me alegro de que vuelvas al equipo. Ahora, necesito quedarme a solas para ocuparme de unos asuntillos personales.

Rachel salió del despacho de Sue. Aún no entendía el por qué Quinn no le cogía las llamadas, ni el porqué de la huida repentina a Los Ángeles. No le había dado tiempo de hablarle de Charlie. Tenía muchas cosas que aclarar con ella, aunque decidió dejarle su espacio por un tiempo.

La morena fue en busca de Santana y Brittany. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue pasar por el gimnasio, pues era día de clases de defensa personal. Estaba segura de que Santana se encontraría por allí. Al llegar a la sala, vio a la latina preparando las colchonetas antes de iniciar la clase.

**Rachel: **¡San! _–gritó entrando al gimnasio-._

**Santana:** ¡Hey enana! _–dijo acercándose a ella-. _Me alegro de que estés de vuelta _–le dio un emotivo abrazo-._

**Rachel:** Yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo por aquí, porque por casa ya te veía todos los días.

**Santana:** ¡No te quejes anda! Encima que te hacemos compañía…

**Rachel:** Se suponía que estaba enferma; y que las enfermas necesitan descansar.

**Santana:** ¿Y quién ha dicho que no necesitaras descansar? _–preguntó inocentemente-. _

**Rachel:** Mi casa tenía más fiesta estos días que el local de Amber. Y ya es decir…

**Santana: **¡Qué exagerada eres Berry…! Por cierto, menos mal que estás de vuelta porque llevar la comisaría es un puto caos. Yo no sé cómo puedes con todo.

**Rachel: **¿Te creías que era tan fácil? Por cierto, ¿qué jaleo hay montado?

**Santana: **Ya te lo explicarán en la reunión de esta tarde, pero tenemos la soga al cuello…

**Chica:** Disculpe _–interrumpía una de las chicas de la clase que acababa de llegar-_. ¿Hoy tampoco dará la clase la señorita Fabray?

**Santana: **Lo siento…Ehmmm… _-hizo un gesto para intentar recordar el nombre-._

**Chica:** Cooper. Madison Cooper _–dijo sonriendo-_.

**Santana:** Es verdad "Cooper", no me acordaba. Quinn sigue aún de viaje. Vendrá pronto, no se preocupe.

**Madison: **Qué pena. Tenía ganas de verla; pensaba que venía hoy _–dijo triste-_.

**Santana:** Si quieres te puedes quedar a mi clase. Estaría encantada de ayudarte.

**Madison: **Gracias Santana, pero me gustaría esperarme a que viniese ella. Nos vemos en la próxima clase.

**Santana:** Como quiera, aquí estaremos para ayudarla siempre que lo necesite.

Rachel vio cómo la chica salió un poco cabizbaja de la clase. No terminaba de entender la reacción de Madison ante la ausencia de Quinn y tampoco entendía el interés de ésta por la rubia.

**Rachel: **¿Quién es esa chica?

**Santana: **Es Madison Cooper. Su marido la ha maltratado y la ha amenazado de muerte un par de veces. Está aquí desde hace un mes.

**Rachel:** ¿Y por qué yo no la conozco?

**Santana: **Siempre ha venido en el turno de Quinn. Yo he coincidido con ella varias veces. Le gusta venir a las clases de la rubia.

**Rachel:** ¿Y por qué tanto interés en Quinn?

**Santana:** No lo sé, habrán cogido confianza. Quinn está muy metida en su caso y ya sabes cómo son éstas mujeres. Además, si yo estuviera en su lugar…yo también asistiría a las clases con la subinspectora sexy.

**Rachel:** No me gusta un pelo _–dijo un tanto celosa-._

**Santana:** Tranquila, Rachel. Madison necesita alguien en quién apoyarse y Quinn ya sabes cómo es…A ella le gusta estar pendiente de los demás y se implica mucho con éstas mujeres. Supongo que le habrá cogido algo de cariño.

**Rachel: **Santana, ya sabes que no es bueno implicarse personalmente en los casos.

**Santana: **Lo sé, pero Quinn puede hacer lo que quiera ¿no? Es mayorcita; sabrá lo que se hace.

**Rachel:** Hablando de Quinn… ¿Por qué Sue la ha mandado a una misión a Los Ángeles?

**Santana: **¿Cómo sabes tú eso? _–preguntó frunciendo su ceño-._

_-Ups, me ha pillado la enana. Ahora a ver cómo salgo de esta…-._

**Rachel: **Me lo ha contado Sue. ¿O es que escondes algo? No me mientas Santana.

**Santana: **Ha ido a buscar a su amiga la forense.

**Rachel:** ¿Amiga? ¿Forense? _–preguntó perdida-. _¿Por qué coño tengo la sensación de que conocéis mejor a Quinn que yo? _–dijo preocupada-._

**Santana: **Eso se llama comunicación; algo que vosotras no tenéis y que deberíais de poner en práctica, en lugar de pasaros el día follando como conejos.

**Rachel: **Eso intentamos, pero vio la foto y salió corriendo. No me dio tiempo a explicarle nada.

**Santana: **Pues no la cagues más enana. Espero que cuando vuelva saques tu mejor arma de conquista porque, a veces, tienes la puntería en el culo.

**Rachel:** Sabes que las relaciones no son lo mío. Es lo único que no se me da bien hacer.

**Santana:** No hace falta que lo jures…No hay más que verlo. Conozco tu historial de conquistas.

**Rachel:** Tampoco te pases, Charlie no estaba nada mal…

**Santana:** ¿Charlie? ¿Mi Charlie? Que yo recuerde fui yo la que os presentó. Fui yo misma la que organizó la cita. Y también fui yo la que te aconsejó para conquistarla. Joder, que sólo me falto meteros en la cama…

**Rachel: **Vale, lo admito. Es verdad todo lo que dices, pero yo tuve que mantener a flote esa relación.

**Santana: **Sí, claro….ya sólo me faltaba tener que hacértelo todo.

**Rachel:** Por cierto, ¿dónde está Britt? _–dijo cambiando de tema, pues sabía que la discusión no iba a llegar a ningún sitio-._

**Santana:** Mi Britt está con Will en el CSI. Le ha dado por ponerse a investigar.

**Rachel:** ¿Investigar? ¿Qué va a investigar? Si Britt no sabe de cadáveres…

**Santana:** Le ha dado por imitar a los de la serie C.S.I. Se pasa las noches hablando con el gato sobre escenas de crímenes, heridas de bala, asesinos en serie, etc.

**Rachel:** Pero… ¿No han llamado a ningún forense?

**Santana: **He ahí dónde actúa la rubia. Por aquí no hemos encontrado ningún forense disponible, por eso Quinn va a traer a su amiga. Mientras, Britt se entretiene en el caso y está "ayudando"_-hizo el gesto entrecomillado con los dedos-_ a Andy con el tema. El pobre no da abasto.

**Rachel:** Bajaré al CSI a ver a Britt y a que me cuente Andy un poco de qué va la cosa. No puedo esperar a la reunión de esta tarde.

**Santana:** Vale. Ya que vas dile que quedamos para comer las tres. Tenemos que ponernos al día.

_Comisaría de Los Ángeles. 10:00 horas._

Quinn se adentraba en su antigua comisaría sonriente, recordando todos los momentos vividos en aquél lugar. A su paso iba saludando a sus compañeros conforme avanzaba hacia la puerta del despacho del comisario. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta se detuvo por unos instantes y tomó aire. Suspiró. Estaba tomándose unos minutos para relajar sus nervios. Una vez decidida, golpeó varias veces la puerta. La voz del comisario se oyó del otro lado, invitándola a pasar.

**Quinn:** Señor comisario…

**Comisario:** ¡QUINN! ¿Eres tú? Pasa, pasa… ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo!

El comisario se levantó de su sillón para ir a dar un emotivo abrazo a la rubia. Ésta le correspondió, pues realmente echaba de menos a sus antiguos compañeros.

**Comisario:** Sigue usted tan guapa como siempre _–le piropeó-._ Veo que Nueva York te sienta bien.

**Quinn:** Gracias comisario. Al parecer me he adaptado bien.

**Comisario: **¿Qué te trae por aquí? _–le dijo tuteándola con una mano en el hombro acompañándola hacia una silla para que tomase asiento-._

**Quinn: **He venido a pasar unos días a Los Ángeles para ver a la familia y algunos antiguos compañeros.

**Comisario:** Me gusta que aún nos tengas presente en tu vida. ¿Te tratan bien en tu nueva comisaría?

**Quinn:** Sí, he hecho buenos compañeros allí. No te voy a mentir; al principio me costó un poco adaptarme, pero ahora me siento como una más de la familia.

**Comisario: **¿Y Sue? ¿Te trata bien? Mira que puede llegar a ser bastante especial con su trato…

**Quinn:** Tiene su mal carácter, pero en el fondo es buena. Hablando de Sue, me pidió que viniese a hablar con Kate para convencerla de que se venga a Nueva York durante un tiempo.

**Comisario:** Sue me llamó a primera hora, pero he estado hablando con Kate y no pareció entusiasmarle la idea. Lo que no me esperaba era que el agente que me contó Sue que iba a venir fueses tú.

**Quinn: **Entonces me va a costar convencerla.

**Comisario: **Sue es más lista de lo que pensaba _–dijo entre risas-. _Si te mandó a ti es porque creo que sabes cómo persuadirla.

**Quinn: **Ya sabes que las cosas entre Kate y yo no acabaron bien.

**Comisario:** Sabes que Kate es muy orgullosa y no olvida tan fácilmente. Pero por intentarlo no pierdes nada Fabray.

**Quinn:** Bueno, voy a ir a buscarla para ver si puedo hablar con ella. La comisaria Sue tiene mucha prisa en que regrese.

**Comisario: **Ya, ya lo sé. Me ha contado de qué va el caso…Que tengas mucha suerte.

Quinn se levantó del asiento y fue a abrazar nuevamente a su antiguo jefe. Tras otro emotivo abrazo, salió del despacho para ir en busca de Kate. Como era de esperar, la chica se encontraba en el CSI de la planta superior de comisaría. Quinn sabía dónde encontrarla porque la conocía perfectamente; ambas habían compartido muchas horas en aquél lugar.

La rubia muy decidida entró en la sala y vio a una Kate metida en su mundo laboral. Estaba diseccionando un cadáver. Se acercó a ella y la rubia no dudo en hablarle.

**Quinn: **¿No piensas saludar a una vieja amiga?

Kate se sorprendió al escuchar una voz que le hablaba de repente. No se esperaba a nadie, pero pudo reconocer esa dulce voz. Al girarse, vio a la rubia que había llegado junto a ella. Pero se quedó un poco sorprendida ante el nuevo look de su amiga.

**Kate:** La neoyorkina se ha dignado a hacernos una visita _–dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca-._

**Quinn:** Nunca me perdonarás que me haya ido de aquí, ¿verdad? _–dijo sonriente-._

**Kate:** Pienso que huir de los problemas no es la solución más apropiada.

**Quinn:** Ya estuvimos hablando de eso y necesitaba cambiar de vida. Lo sabes de sobra.

**Kate:** Pero no pensaste en los demás. Ni en tu familia, en tus amigos… _-siguió trabajando-._

**Quinn:** Tampoco es que me fuesen a echar de menos.

**Kate: **Algunos si lo hacemos; lo que pasa es que nunca te das cuenta de estas cosas.

**Quinn:** No quiero discutir ahora. He venido a hablar contigo por otro asunto.

**Kate: **Cuéntame _–se volvió otra vez hacia la rubia y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para atenderle-_.

**Quinn:** Verás, el comisario ya te habrá contado…

**Kate:** No _–la interrumpió-._ No puedes ser tú la que venga a convencerme de que me vaya a Nueva York. ¿Es una broma? _–le dijo señalándola con el dedo-._

**Quinn:** No, no lo es Kate _–alzó su ceja-_.

**Kate:** ¿Me están tomando el pelo? ¡Qué pasa! Ufff _–suspiró agobiada-. _¿Esto se te ha ocurrido a ti solita?

**Quinn:** Kate…_-intentó tocarle un hombro, pero la chica se apartó-._

**Kate: **No Quinn, no voy a permitir que te manden a buscarme sólo para que diga que sí voy a ir. No, esa es mi respuesta.

**Quinn:** Kate…por favor, escúchame.

**Kate:** ¿Qué pasa Quinn? ¿Es que Nueva York es acaso mejor que Los Ángeles? Mírate, pareces una cosa rara con ese pelo _–le señaló la cabeza-. _De verdad, no entiendo cómo has tenido el valor de venir hasta aquí sólo para convencerme…No me esperaba esto de ti. ¿Acaso no has tenido suficiente con irte así sin más?

Quinn se quedaba mirando a su amiga y escuchando todo lo que tenía que decirle; o reprocharle. En parte, sabía que se había ido sin despedirse y que Kate le guardaría mucho rencor por ello. La chica nunca iba a entender la necesidad que ella tenía de salir de esa ciudad. En realidad, Kate no la entendía casi nunca.

**Quinn:** ¿Has terminado? _–preguntó interesada-._

**Kate: **Sí, perdona. Es que tenía mucha tensión acumulada…Llevo un mes de perros y no he podido desconectar _–se disculpaba sincera-_.

**Quinn:** Kate, escúchame. Para empezar, ésto no ha sido cosa mía. Yo he venido a pasar unos días a Los Ángeles para ver a la familia y pasar a saludaros.

**Kate:** ¿Y entonces…?

**Quinn:** Y entonces Kate, me ha llamado mi jefa desde Nueva York diciéndome que necesitaba una forense y que había hablado con el comisario, que al parecer es muy amigo suyo. Y ya después de tooooodo eso, me enteré de que tenía que venir a buscarte para que te vinieses conmigo.

Quinn se sinceraba con la chica y ésta cada vez parecía estar mucho más relajada. Kate sonreía y volvía a su trabajo.

**Kate:** Quinn, yo no quiero ir a Nueva York. Espero que lo entiendas.

**Quinn:** Pero Kate…si sólo va a ser por un tiempo. Verás como allí podrás desconectar de todo esto _–abría sus brazos señalando todo el lugar-_.

**Kate:** ¿De verdad quieres que vaya contigo? _–se empezó a interesar por el tema-._

**Quinn:** Claro Kate. Va a ser fantástico. Verás que tengo razón _–se acercaba a ella para cogerla por los hombros-_.

**Kate:** Quinn, no lo sé. No me apetece…

**Quinn:** Como quieras. No voy a ser yo quien te obligue a hacerlo.

**Kate: **Mira, hacemos una cosa _–la miraba a los ojos-_. Tú invítame a cenar esta noche y lo hablamos, ¿vale?

**Quinn:** Bueno…voy a pasar el día con la familia, así que…creo que tengo un rato para cenar contigo _–sonreía-._

**Kate:** Está bien. Cenamos y me cuentas qué tal por Nueva York. Después te diré mi respuesta.

**Quinn:** Me parece bien. Bueno…creo que va siendo hora de que me marche. He quedado con Frannie para pasar el día con los peques.

**Kate:** Genial. ¿A qué hora nos vemos entonces?

**Quinn:** ¿A las 20:00 te va bien?

**Kate:** Perfecto, paso a buscarte. ¿Voy a casa de Frannie?

**Quinn:** De acuerdo, allí te veo. Hasta luego _–le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla-._

**Kate:** Adiós Quinn _–sonrió mientras la veía abandonar la sala-_.

_Comisaría Nueva York. 14:00 horas._

Rachel volvía junto a Brittany a la sala central tras haberse puesto al día con el nuevo caso. Allí una sonriente Santana las estaba esperando para ir a comer juntas. Las tres chicas volvían a comer juntas en aquél lugar de comida rápida al que solían ir desde siempre. Una vez allí, se situaron en una mesa y pidieron algo para tomar.

**Rachel: **Y bueno chicas… ¿Cómo han ido estos días?

**Santana:** Berry, nuestras vidas son monótonas y rutinarias. Ya sabes que no ha pasado nada desde que hablamos la última vez.

**Brittany:** Es cierto, no ha pasado nada importante. Además, si siempre estábamos en tu casa haciéndote compañía.

**Rachel:** Eso es cierto. Mi casa más que una casa parecía una pocilga. Menuda leonera teníais montada con Amanda.

**Santana: **¿Leonera? Buah! Si apenas disfrutamos de las fiestas…tú siempre estabas K.O. con esas estúpidas pastillas.

**Rachel:** Tanta comida española y tanta Amanda no os esta haciendo bien a ninguna…Creedme.

**Brittany:** Yo creo que soy adicta a la cocina española. San, deberías aprender a cocinar esas cosas raras que hace Amanda.

_Flashback_

A partir del lunes 13, Amanda se había dedicado a hacer compañía a la morena, tal y como le había pedido Quinn. Había cuidado de ella y había preparado platos típicos españoles para comer. Éstos platos fueron los causantes de que Santana y Brittany estuvieran las 24 horas del día en casa de Rachel.

No obstante, Amanda había encontrado algún hueco libre para hablar con Rachel sobre todo lo ocurrido. Algo que también le había venido bien a Rachel para desahogarse.

**Amanda:** Rachel, no tienes por qué preocuparte ahora por ella. Está bien. No la atosigues más a llamadas.

**Rachel:** ¿Cómo puedo saber si está bien? Ni siquiera me coge el teléfono _–respondió triste-_.

**Amanda:** Yo sé lo que me digo…deberías dejar ese móvil y despejarte por unos días. Relájate.

**Rachel: **Tú sabes algo…Tú sabes algo más que yo y no me lo quieres contar… ¿Dónde está Quinn Amanda?_ –la señalaba con el dedo-._

**Amanda:** Yo sólo te puedo decir que la he visto y sé que necesita unos días para ella. Necesita desconectar Rachel. Déjala pensar.

**Rachel:** Pero es que necesito explicarle Amanda. Necesito que sepa que no es como ella piensa. Ufff _–suspiraba y se tiraba nuevamente en el sofá-._

**Amanda:** Si te quedas más tranquila…Cuéntame. ¿Qué ocurre Rachel? _–se sentaba junto a la morena y le cogía de la mano-._ Va, cuéntale a la tita Amanda qué es lo que te pasa por esa cabecita.

**Rachel:** Tengo miedo _–comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas-. _Tengo miedo de perderla Amanda. Ahora que he podido conseguir que esté junto a mí no quiero que se vaya… _-seguía sollozando-._

**Amanda:** Shhhhh Rachel, ya está. Todo va a ir bien, ¿vale? Ella sólo está sorprendida por ver la foto. No tienes que darle más vueltas.

**Rachel:** La estúpida foto _–se escondía entre los brazos de la veterinaria-_. Tenía que haberla tirado hace tiempo.

**Amanda:** No tienes por qué tirar una foto de Charlie porque Quinn sea igual que ella. Solo creo que deberías haberla avisado de esto último Rachel. Debe de ser un golpe muy fuerte saber que la exnovia de tu chica era igual que tú. Imagínate, a mí me pasa y no sé cómo reaccionaría…

**Rachel:** Lo sé Amanda _–suspiraba-. _Sé que debería haberle sido sincera…pero es que aún no sabía si estaba preparada para hacerlo. Escondí la foto hace un tiempo por eso mismo.

**Amanda: **¿La escondiste porque no estabas preparada para tirarla?

**Rachel:** No, la escondí porque no estaba preparada para que Quinn supiera del aspecto de Charlie. Me temía que algo así iba a pasar…

**Amanda:** Pues fue un gesto desafortunado. Ahora ya no podemos cambiar eso… Pero podemos cambiar otras cosas _–le daba un tierno beso en la cabeza-_.

**Rachel:** ¿Qué otras cosas?

**Amanda:** Podemos hacer que Charlie siga presente en tu casa en fotos…en cosas que te recuerden a ella…pero que no hagan daño a Quinn. Por ejemplo _–se levantó-_, ésta guitarra _–señalaba el objeto-_. Ésta guitarra pertenece a Charlie, ¿no?

**Rachel:** Sí, es la primera que le regalé por su cumpleaños.

**Amanda: **Pues ahí lo tienes. Es un bonito recuerdo de ella…pero no hace daño a Quinn. ¿Por qué? Pues porque es una guitarra cualquiera. Puede ser tuya, de Quinn, de Charlie...de mi madre... Está ahí, forma parte de la decoración y ya está. Entiendo que quieras guardar fotos de Charlie, pero deberías dejarlas en algún sitio apartado de la vista de ella. Ya me entiendes. Más vale prevenir que curar.

**Rachel:** Si yo lo intento…

**Amanda:** Deberíamos dar un cambio a tu casa, ¿te parece? Debería haber más Quinn y menos Charlie _–sonreía mientras se acercaba a acariciarla-_.

**Rachel:** Supongo que tienes razón. Ya debería haber hecho esto hacía tiempo…

**Amanda:** Ten en cuenta que ella se va a sentir incómoda con esa situación. Sería genial que cuando volviese a ésta casa se vea a ella en las fotos, en los recuerdos…Eso le va a dar más confianza en lo vuestro, ya sabes.

**Rachel: **No hay un "lo nuestro" Amanda. Se ha ido.

**Amanda:** Venga…vamos a empezar la remodelación. ¿Llamo a Santana y Brittany para que me echen una mano? Como tú no puedes hacer esfuerzos…

**Rachel:** Vale. Me vendrá bien una buena dosis de humor.

_Horas más tarde…_

Santana y Brittany habían acudido a la llamada de emergencia de Amanda, siempre después de terminar sus respectivas jornadas laborales. Habían estado toda la tarde remodelando la casa de Rachel. Cambiaron muebles de lugar, se deshicieron de cosas sin importancia y con poco más consiguieron cambiar por completo la estética de la casa. Un buen cambio ayuda a mejor las cosas…a veces.

Acercándose la hora de la cena, las chicas seguían con sus respectivos trabajos. Brittany guardaba unas fotografías en una cajita que al abrirla era una especie de álbum de fotos. Santana, por su parte, se encargaba de que todas las cosas de Charlie desaparecieran de la vista general. Amanda, tras terminar con sus cosas, se dedicó a cocinar para invitar a las chicas por la ayuda prestada. Amanda cocinó una buena tortilla de patatas, una ensaladilla rusa y gazpacho que había metido al frío durante varios minutos.

**Amanda:** Bueno, chicas. Ya tengo la cena hecha.

**Santana:** ¿La cena?

**Brittany:** Buahhh que hambre tengo. Qué bien que ya la tienes Amandy _–gritó-._

**Rachel:** Cuando probéis la comida típica de España os va a encantar… _-dijo a sus amigas mientras se levantaba del sofá-._

**Amanda:** ¿Acaso nunca habéis comido algo típico de España? _–colocaba las cosa sobre la mesa-._

**Santana:** Sí, en tu barbacoa. Te recuerdo que nos hiciste paella. Pero…poco más _–tomaba asiento junto a las demás-_.

**Brittany:** ¡Ummmm! Huele fenomenal Amanda.

**Rachel: **¿Hay algo de comida que no te guste a ti Britt? _–reía-. _Por cierto Amanda, ¿yo puedo tomar de esto? _–señalaba la ensaladilla rusa, pues el resto ya sabía qué es lo que era e iba a comer-._

**Amanda: **Rachel, yo nunca voy a cocinar nada que no puedas comer _–mentía, pues ella pensaba que la morena no necesitaba vivir a base de vegetales-._ Tú confía en mí…

**Santana:** Genial, empecemos pues.

Y así se sucedieron los días. Amanda iba a hacer compañía a Rachel y cocinaba. Santana y Brittany, adictas a la forma de cocinar de la veterinaria, se presentaban de visita siempre a las horas de comer…Y Rachel…Rachel sólo estaba pendiente del teléfono. Tenía la esperanza de que Quinn la llamase en cualquier momento. Pero se equivocaba, pues eso nunca sucedió.

_Fin flashback_

**Rachel:** Tanta comida española y tanta Amanda no os esta haciendo bien a ninguna…Creedme.

**Brittany:** Yo creo que soy adicta a la cocina española. San, deberías aprender a cocinar esas cosas raras que hace Amanda.

**Santana:** Sólo me faltaba eso Britt…ya tengo suficiente con alimentar a Tubbi.

Las chichas pasaron horas comiendo en aquél lugar, se lo estaban tomando con paciencia pues hasta la hora de la reunión no tenían mucho más que hacer. Rachel les siguió comentando el miedo que tenía por el comportamiento de Quinn, no lo entendía. A pesar de ello, creyó bueno hacer caso a los consejos de Amanda y darle su espacio para pensar. Ahora las chicas tomaban su postre.

**Rachel:** Sólo espero que todo el esfuerzo que he puesto en redecorar la casa tenga su fruto.

**Santana:** Yo creo que será positivo. Sobre todo si tenéis pensado vivir juntas en tu casa.

**Rachel:** Creo que es pronto para pensar en eso, ¿no crees San? _–le dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo a su té de flores de rooibos con frambuesa-._

**Brittany:** Pues a mí me gusta.

**Rachel:** ¿El qué? ¿El que nos vayamos a vivir pronto? _–no terminaba de entender-._

**Brittany:** La decoración de tu casa.

**Rachel:** ¡Ahhh! Es eso. Pues sí, está bastante bien. Pero supongo que si algún día pasara…eso _-no quiso hacer referencia al hecho de irse a vivir juntas-_…supongo que Quinn no renunciaría a su casa por vivir en mi cuchitril.

**Santana: **Tampoco te pases Berry. Tú casa no es tan pequeña…

**Rachel:** Pero…su casa es SU CASA…De todas formas…qué más da eso ahora. Ella y yo estamos ¿enfadadas? ¿peleadas? ¿distanciadas? Ni siquiera sé en qué punto estamos _–se quedaba pensativa y triste-_.

En ese instante el teléfono de Rachel sonó. La morena miró la pantalla de su teléfono y se quedó inmóvil. Santana y Brittany se miraron entre ellas, pues no entendían nada. Rachel miró a sus amigas y se quedó pensativa. Sólo dos palabras pudieron salir de sus cuerdas vocales…

**Rachel:** Es Quinn.

* * *

Bueno, me he puesto las pilas, ¿eh? He llegado al jueves para ofrecerles un nuevo punto en la historia. Espero que os gusten las nuevas incorporaciones; son necesarias para enredar un poco más el tema jajajja.

Por cierto, echo de menos a algunas de mis primeras lectoras como _**winco, DanielleOnes, xxiiOmiixx, macka, natzuki-rukia 8, gbrujndl, Shiina94, Juanita, lealoverfaberry, IloveSpencer, ZilM, annalemos...**_ No sé qué pasó con ustedes pero espero que sigan leyendo, ¿eh? Espero que no desaparecieran porque les dejó de gustar la historia.

Una especial mención a un anónimo con asunto "hola" que me escribió lo siguiente en el rw del capítulo pasado: _"ay me encanta tu historia, ¿te cuento una anécdota? ... el día que comencé a leerla, me amanecí y para que no me regañaran me tapaba con la ropa de la cama, así no me veían jajjajajaja ... estuve todo el día con un sueño terrible y ademas fue un día movido, tenia 3 compromisos y no pude ni un segundo pegar los ojos :( y en la noche cuando debía haber dormido seguí leyendo jajajajajaja es que tu historia es tan buena que no sé si pueda aguantar hasta el jueves (: _  
_byebye 3". _

Bien, decirte que no dormir por leer mi historia NO ES BUENO amiga/o, pero he de agradecer el gran esfuerzo que has puesto en ello. Muchas gracias por dejar tu anécdota reflejada porque me hizo sonreír. Es agradable que usen una parte de su tiempo libre (o no tan libre) para leerme. Esta anécdota creo que será una de las que más recordaré en mis comienzos como escritora de fanfiction jajaja me ha chocado tanto...Muchas gracias por todo :). Sólo espero que hayas aguantado hasta el jueves ;).

A las demás...**_LionQuinnF, AndruSol, , Khalinkaa, Pao Vargas, msleaworshiper, Darkhannock, Tati4137, Joselin, shunreibell, mi gran amiga achele-pu-apu-apu, mi sister Klavier, mi adorable y preciosa Dispanish_**...A todas vosotras (y a las que seguro que me dejo), que sois lectoras fieles desde el comienzo y que siempre aportais vuestras palabras...Os quiero a todas. Me alegra siempre leer vuestros comentarios y compartir sensaciones y opiniones sobre la historia. Gracias por seguir ahí siempre porque por vosotras sigue en pie todo este "tinglao". Gracias por hacerme un hueco es sus vidas.

En general os adoro a todos/as y os animo a seguir comentando. Podemos seguir compartiendo opiniones y eso me encanta!

Que tengan un feliz fin de semana ;)

Un abrazo.

DiLea


	27. Llamada inesperada

_**Llamada inesperada**_

En ese instante el teléfono de Rachel sonó. La morena miró la pantalla de su teléfono y se quedó inmóvil. Santana y Brittany se miraron entre ellas, pues no entendían nada. Rachel miró a sus amigas y se quedó pensativa. Sólo dos palabras pudieron salir de sus cuerdas vocales…

**Rachel:** Es Quinn.

Santana no pudo aguantar más tiempo en silencio y agarró el teléfono móvil de Rachel con la intención de dar a la tecla "verde" para descolgar.

**Rachel:** ¡Espera San! _–se apuró a decir gritando-._

**Santana: **¿Qué pasa enana? Llevas días esperando esta llamada…no puedes dejar sonar el teléfono y no contestar. Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.

**Rachel:** Es que no sé qué decir San. Llevo tanto tiempo esperando, que ya no sé qué decir.

**Bittany:** Quizá podrías empezar por escuchar lo que te tiene que decir…Que yo sepa es ella la que te está llamando…

**Santana:** Brittany tiene razón. Igual quiere disculparse o algo…

**Rachel:** Está bien, dámelo _–hizo el gesto para que Santana le acercase el teléfono-._

_Mientras tanto en Los Ángeles, 14:00 horas._

**Quinn:** Te lo dije Frannie. No me va a perdonar esto nunca.

**Frannie:** ¿Qué pasa Quinn? _-preguntó intrigada-._

**Quinn:** No coge el teléfono…Será mejor que deje de presionarla. Igual necesita estar unos días pensando para ella.

**Frannie:** No seas tonta hermanita, seguro que no está cerca del teléfono. Por eso se tarda en contestar _-intentaba ser positiva para contagiar a su hermana-_.

**Quinn:** Que yo sepa está en su casa de baja por lo del disparo…no creo que esté muy ocupada.

**Frannie:** O si…piensa que allí deben de ser… ¿las 17:00? Igual está comiendo o alguien la ha ido a visitar…

**Quinn:** No lo sé. De lo que estoy segura es que no me contesta la llamada…

_Flashback_

_Casa de Frannie. Los Ángeles, 12:00 horas. _

Quinn por fin llegaba a la casa de su hermana. Previamente habían estado charlando por teléfono y le había comentado que se iba a pasar a verles a ella y a los niños. Sí, Quinn ya había dado el paso de ir a verles porque no le quedaba mucho tiempo más en Los Ángeles y debía aprovecharlo.

_-Está bien Quinn…Ya estás aquí. Espero que Frannie me reciba bien-._

Quinn tocó a la puerta insistentemente y espero a ser invitada. Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero deseaba ver a sus sobrinos. Ellos le habían dado la alegría que necesitaba en los malos días durante mucho tiempo atrás. Un pequeño niño de unos siete años, rubio y de ojos azules, abría la puerta. Quinn no pudo resistir esbozar una gran sonrisa al ver al pequeño.

**Tommy:** Mami, es la tía Quinn _–gritaba contento-_. Ya está aquí _-saltaba por la emoción del momento-_.

El niño no se lo pensó dos veces y se colgó al cuello de su tía. Empezó a darle besos en la mejilla derecha y a tirarle del pelo.

**Quinn:** Tommy, por favor…Ya estás muy mayor para esto…Me vas a tirar al suelo _-sonreía tiernamente-_.

**Tommy:** ¡Qué más da tita! ¡Te he echado mucho de menos!

El niño hacía un movimiento un poco brusco y esto hizo que ambos cayesen sobre la entrada de la casa. En ese momento, una niña más pequeña, de unos cuatro años, se unía a la batalla. Ésta niña también era rubia, de ojos claros y tenía una enorme boca.

**Sammy:** ¡Tita Quinnie! _–la niña se tiraba también encima de su tía para unirse a los juegos-._

**Quinn:** ¡Hey Sammy! Ven aquí preciosa _–la agarraba para dejarle unos besos y hacerle unas cuántas cosquillas-_.

**Tommy:** Eso no vale. Siempre quieres más a Sammy que a mí. Es injusto.

**Quinn:** Os quiero por igual Tommy, no empieces.

El niño se enfadaba y se cruzaba de brazos. Empezaba a aislarse del juego cuando Quinn lo enganchó de la camiseta y lo tiró hacia ella. Si pensaba que su tía iba a reprimirse...estaba equivocado.

**Quinn: **¿Dónde te crees que vas enano?_ –comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas a él también-._

**Tommy:** Vale, vale, vale tita…Basta. No puedo más.

**Quinn:** ¿No decías que Sammy era mi favorita? Ahora te vas a enterar…

Y así, los "tres" niños siguieron jugando durante unos minutos en el suelo mientras se regalaban muchas cosquillas. Quinn se había puesto a su altura, por supuesto. Frannie, desde la entrada, observaba el recibimiento que sus dos hijos le hacían a su pequeña hermana.

**Frannie:** Menudo recibimiento hermanita. No tienes que dejar pasar tanto tiempo en venir a verlos o la próxima te dejan sin cabeza _-dijo sonriendo-_.

**Quinn:** No veas lo que me ha costado sujetar a los dos a la vez. Son mayoría y me ganan siempre _–sonreía mientras se levantaba para dar un emotivo abrazo a su hermana-._

**Frannie:** ¿Y ese pelo? _-señalaba la cabeza de su hermana-._ ¡No me habías dicho que te lo habías cortado!

**Quinn:** Es una larga historia…

**Frannie: **Bueno, tenemos todo el día… ¿no crees?

Los niños seguían luchando en las piernas de su tía, cada uno agarrado a una pierna. Quinn hablaba con su hermana mientras reía, pues no se podía aguantar en pie por mucho más tiempo.

**Quinn:** De eso quería hablarte también. A las 20:00 he quedado con Kate; espero que no te importe.

**Frannie:** ¿Con…Kate? _-preguntó muy extrañada-._ ¿Has venido por ella?

**Quinn:** No, pero le debo una cena.

**Frannie:** Ok, pasa _–la invitaba a entrar a la casa-._ Chicos, por favor, dejar a la tía Quinn entrar en casa. No se puede pasar el día en el suelo.

**Sammy:** Vale mami…_-la niña se soltaba de la pierna y entraba en la casa-._

**Tommy:** Jo…Siempre fastidias los mejores momentos _–se quejaba-_.

_Una hora más tarde…_

**Frannie:** Menos mal que estos dos siempre duermen un poquito después de comer.

**Quinn:** Sí, no me han dejado ni un momento.

**Frannie:** Te echaban de menos…

**Quinn:** Lo sé _–sonreía avergonzada-._ No he podido venir antes.

**Frannie: **¿Mucho trabajo?

**Quinn:** Demasiadas cosas, aparte de trabajo.

Las dos hermanas tomaban asiento en el comedor. Antes habían dado de comer a los pequeños y ahora les tocaba a ellas. Frannie servía un poco de vino a su hermana y comenzaba a masticar su comida mientras esperaba a que Quinn le contase más cosas sobre Nueva York.

**Frannie:** ¿Y bien? ¿A qué se debe ésta visita tan rápida?

**Quinn: **Ehm… En realidad, Frannie… _-titubeaba, pues no sabía cómo empezar a explicarse-. _He de serte sincera.

**Frannie:** Dime hermana. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

**Quinn:** Antes de nada… ¿tú cómo estás? _–preguntó preocupada-._

**Frannie:** ¿Yo? Bien Quinn. Estoy bien. Creo que ya me he hecho a estar sin él _–decía agachando la cabeza-_.

**Quinn:** Lo siento Frannie _–agachaba también la cabeza y cogía la mano de su hermana-_. Siento haber huido de esa manera, pero espero que me entiendas.

**Frannie:** No te guardo rencor hermana. Sabes que yo no soy así. No pasa nada, ¿vale? Fue el destino; tú no tuviste nada que ver.

**Quinn:** Sí que tuve que ver…_-se agobiaba y comenzaba a comer para no hablar-._

**Frannie:** A ver…cuéntale a tu hermana mayor qué es lo que te pasa _–se interesaba por su pequeña hermana y desviaba el tema de conversación anterior-._ ¿Por qué has venido?

**Quinn:** En realidad vengo huyendo, otra vez. Soy una cobarde.

**Frannie:** ¿Y se puede saber de qué huías esta vez Quinn?

**Quinn: **De…una chica _–se sonrojaba-_.

**Frannie:** Así que…mal de amores… ¿Qué ha pasado como para que te cruces medio país? ¿Tan fuerte ha sido?

**Quinn:** Te resumo. A ver…He conocido a una chica, ¿vale? Es mi compañera de trabajo y me gusta. Bueno, la quiero.

**Frannie:** ¿Y el problema cuál es?

**Quinn:** Pues han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotras. Primero, yo estuve tonteando con un chico para darle celos y ella se echó una medio novia. Luego resultó que esa chica es súper buena gente y se hizo mi amiga también…Y...

**Frannie:** ¿Te has enamorado de una chica ocupada?_ –la interrumpía-._ No, Quinn…Eso no está bien.

**Quinn:** Déjame explicarte, por favor. No es tan raro.

**Frannie:** Ok. Sigue _–la chica seguía con su comida-_.

**Quinn: **Resulta que yo también le gusto a mi compañera. Y ella…bueno, Amanda se ha quitado del medio.

**Frannie: **¿Amanda es la supuesta novia de…? _–se quedaba esperando a que su hermana le dijese el nombre de la chica-._

**Quinn:** Rachel, se llama Rachel.

**Frannie:** Ok, ¿y qué piensa Rachel de todo esto?

**Quinn:** Bueno, nosotras nos acostamos mientras ellas dos seguían juntas y todo fue tan bonito Frannie… Yo sé que ella es el amor de mi vida, pero no creo que sea lo mismo para ella. No sé si fuimos demasiado rápido.

Quinn hacía un silencio en su narración y Frannie seguía escuchándola. No quería interrumpir a su hermana ahora que se había arrancado a relatarle todo. Frannie sabía que Quinn no estaba bien y también conocía demasiado a su hermana como para saber que no era mujer de muchas palabras. No la quiso interrumpir porque si no, su hermana no le iba a contar.

**Quinn:** Tuvo un accidente en un operativo, le dispararon y casi muere _–seguía con la historia-_. ¿Tú sabes cómo me sentí en ese momento? Casi se muere por mi culpa _–derramaba las primeras lágrimas al recordarlo-_. Otra vez Frannie. ¡Joder! Casi muere por mi culpa.

**Frannie:** ¡Hey! Tranquila…No ha muerto, ¿verdad? Ella está bien. ¿Ves? Era su destino. Su destino era sobrevivir para estar contigo _–se sinceraba con lágrimas en los ojos también, pues de alguna forma le afectaba el comentario-._

**Quinn:** Lo peor es que cuando salió del hospital y todo estaba yendo tan bien…Ella…ella escondía una foto de su exnovia en la mesita de la habitación.

**Frannie:** ¿Y qué Quinn? Todos tenemos fotos de nuestros exnovios. No pasa nada…

**Quinn:** En la mesita, boca abajo…para no ser vista…porque…porque…_-hizo un silencio mientras otras lágrimas recorrían su cara-._

**Frannie:** ¿Por qué Quinn? _-presionaba con intriga-._

**Quinn:** ¡Porque es igual que yo Frannie! Idéntica. ¡Somos como hermanas gemelas! _-dijo expulsando toda la rabia que llevaba dentro-._

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, por unos instantes, mirándose a los ojos. Quinn se calmaba las lágrimas que sobresalían de sus ojos y Frannie la miraba desconcertada.

**Frannie:** ¡Wow! Eso sí que no me lo esperaba… ¿Tan parecidas sois?

**Quinn: **Iguales Frannie. ¡IGUALES! Más parecidas que tú y yo.

**Frannie:** Joder. A ver si mamá tuvo algún desliz por Nueva York…jajajajaja _–reía, quitándole hierro al asunto-._

**Quinn:** Y encima me tuve que cortar mi preciosa melena para el puñetero operativo. Y ella llevaba éste mismo corte de pelo _–se señaló la cabeza-_.

**Frannie:** ¿Y?

**Quinn:** ¿Cómo que y…? Que ahora soy más idéntica todavía _–hacia un gesto con su cabeza y alzaba sus cejas-_.

**Frannie: **A ver… ¿Has hablado con Rachel sobre esto que me estás contando?

**Quinn:** No, eso es lo que pasa…que encima me vine a Los Ángeles sin decirle nada…Ni siquiera le di tiempo a explicarse.

**Frannie:** Espera Quinnie… ¿Me estás diciendo que esa chica a la que tanto amas, que es tu alma gemela y con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu hermosa vida…Esa chica no sabe que estás aquí?

**Quinn:** No.

**Frannie:** ¡Quinn! ¿Estás tonta o qué? Una no puede dejar pasar al amor de su vida así porque si…No Quinn. Te arrepentirás de esto _–le dijo señalándola con el dedo-_.

**Quinn:** Pero es que no sé si está conmigo por quién soy o por a quién le recuerdo Frannie. Y, en realidad, ya estoy arrepentida por haberme ido de esa manera.

**Frannie:** Mira Quinn, tú tienes la oportunidad de vivir una vida al lado de la persona que quieres. No como yo…Yo ya no tengo vuelta atrás. No puedo luchar por el amor de mi vida…pero tú sí. ¿Qué te pareces a su ex? ¡Pues qué casualidad! No creo que ella se haya molestado en conocerte y esté enamorada de ti por parecerte a alguien.

**Quinn:** Lo siento Frannie. Sé que fue un duro palo para ti. Y…no sé qué pensar la verdad. Quizá debí de darle tiempo a explicarse o algo…Ella quería explicarse, pero no la dejé.

**Frannie:** Después hablamos de mí. Ahora estamos hablando de ti y tu pequeño problema… _-alzaba una ceja al más puro estilo Fabray-._

**Quinn:** ¿Pequeño? Bfff _–suspiró-._ Cuando estaba haciendo la maleta y de camino al aeropuerto no dejó de llamarme. Pero no tenía fuerzas para cogérselo en ese momento.

**Frannie: **Quinn, llámala.

**Quinn:** ¿Llamarla ahora?

**Frannie: **Nunca es tarde cuando se trata de amor, pequeña.

**Quinn:** Pero es que no sé si estará enfadada o qué… No creo que me pueda perdonar esto.

**Frannie:** Yo lo estaría, pero si tan enamorada de ti está…te lo cogerá. Créeme. Si ella te quiere por quién eres no habrá dejado de preocuparse por ti y de pensar en todo esto…No le hagas esto Quinn. No desperdicies todo ese amor.

**Quinn: **Voy a llamarla.

_Fin flashback_

**Rachel:** Está bien, dámelo _–hizo el gesto para que Santana le acercase el teléfono-._

Rachel, con el teléfono en mano, presionó el botón verde pero pareció hacerlo tarde, pues la llamada se colgó.

**Rachel: **¡Mierda!

**Santana:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Rachel: **Demasiado tarde…Ha colgado.

**Brittany:** Llámala tú.

_Mientras tanto en Los Ángeles._

**Quinn:** Nada. Se colgó _–miraba triste a su hermana-_.

**Frannie:** Tranquila pequeña, todavía hay tiempo. No desesperes. Vuelve a intentarlo.

**Quinn:** Vale _–volvía a llamar nerviosa-._

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a escuchar un tono, pues Rachel automáticamente cogió la llamada. Ella iba a devolverle la llamada a Quinn y le pilló pulsando el botón verde. Quinn sonrió al escuchar su voz.

**Rachel:** ¿Quinn? Soy Rachel _–contestó nerviosa-_.

**Quinn:** Ya lo sé Rachel, sé que eres tú _–reía-_. Te estaba llamando yo.

**Rachel:** Ya…lo sé _–reía tímidamente también-._ Te iba a devolver la llamada justo en este momento; no me has dado tiempo a contestar antes.

**Quinn:** ¡Ah! Bueno…no importa. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estás?

**Rachel:** Ehm…Bien. ¿Y tú? _–se levantaba y hacía un gesto a sus amigas para salir fuera a seguir la conversación-._

**Quinn:** Bien, bien. Oye…que siento haberme ido así. Espero que no te hayas enfadado mucho.

**Rachel:** No, tranquila…Es normal. Pero al menos podrías haberme dejado explicarte…

**Quinn:** Sí, lo siento. Bueno, me vine unos días a casa para ver a mi familia. Estoy en Los Ángeles.

**Rachel:** Lo sé.

**Quinn:** ¿Lo sabes? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Rachel:** Sí, Sue me contó que te mandó a hacer una misión.

**Quinn:** Sí. Volveré enseguida, ¿vale?

**Rachel:** Tomate el tiempo que necesites Quinn. No quiero presionarte…

**Quinn:** No me presionas. Yo…yo…_-hizo una pausa-. _Quería pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento. No estuvo bien.

**Rachel:** No pasa nada. Sólo espero que podamos hablar cuando regreses, ¿vale? No creo que sea buena idea hablar estas cosas por teléfono.

**Quinn:** Si, tienes razón. Además, estoy en casa de Frannie. Debería colgarte ya…Me está esperando para terminar de comer.

**Rachel:** Pues ve con ella; disfruta lo que te queda por tu ciudad con la familia.

**Quinn: **Gracias Rach. Prométeme que no te enfadarás y esperarás a que hablemos.

**Rachel:** Nunca podría enfadarme contigo por esto. En realidad…yo tuve la culpa por no contarte antes… Pero no quería que pensaras mal de mi.

**Quinn:** Tranquila, no lo hago. ¿Qué tal te encuentras? ¿Amanda te cuida bien?

**Rachel:** Cómo sabes que Amanda…

**Quinn:** ¿Qué te está cuidando? _–interrumpió-. _Se lo pedí yo antes de irme _–sonrió-._

**Rachel:** Oh…no lo sabía _–dijo entrecortada-._

**Quinn:** También la he estado llamando todos los días para ver qué tal ibas…Como ves, no he dejado de pensar en ti.

**Rachel:** Gracias Quinn. Muchas gracias. Ella me está cuidando muy bien. También Britt y San. Todo está bien por aquí. Además, me he tenido que incorporar al trabajo.

**Quinn:** ¿Al trabajo? ¿Ya?

**Rachel:** Tenemos que resolver un nuevo caso; Sue nos necesita. Al parecer el FBI está detrás de nosotros y si no se resuelve pronto…creo que es posible que nos cierren la comisaría.

**Quinn:** ¡Oh, santo cielo! _-se sorprendió-._ No me puedo creer esto que me estás contando Rachel…Con razón Sue me llamó para que me incorporase cuanto antes…

**Rachel:** Sí. Ya te contaremos a la vuelta. Dentro de un rato tenemos una reunión.

**Quinn:** Bueno, ya me iréis informando. Te voy a tener que dejar Rach, mi hermana me espera con el postre.

**Rachel: **Ve a terminar de comer tranquila. Luego hablamos si quieres.

**Quinn:** Ok. Un beso.

**Rachel:** Otro para ti también Quinn.

Quinn colgaba el teléfono con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parecía que Rachel no estaba tan cabreada como ella se esperaba. Bien, era un paso más avanzado. Estaba teniendo un buen día…Sí, el destino le estaba sonriendo.

**Frannie:** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho? _–se interesaba al ver la cara de su hermana-._

**Quinn:** Es genial Frannie. Gracias por el consejo.

**Frannie:** ¿Sólo me vas a decir eso?

**Quinn:** No está enfadada…o eso creo. Al menos no me dio esa impresión.

**Frannie:** ¿Le has pedido perdón?

**Quinn: **Sí, y me dijo que no había nada que perdonar porque ella también debió haberme contado lo de su ex…Pero que tenemos que hablar a la vuelta.

**Frannie:** Eso es un gran paso, ¿ves? Todo está mejor así Quinnie.

**Quinn:** Lo sé _–sonreía y abrazaba efusivamente a su hermana-._ Gracias por decirme que la llamase. Eres la mejor hermana que se puede tener.

**Frannie:** A todo esto… Recuerdo que antes me has dicho que has quedado con Kate para cenar…Ahora sí que no entiendo nada. Me he perdido después de saber lo de Rachel.

**Quinn:** Es por motivos de trabajo.

**Frannie:** ¿Trabajo? Pero si ella…

**Quinn: **Mi jefa me ha pedido que la convenza para que venga a Nueva York temporalmente _–interrumpió, mientras comía su postre-. _Están buscando una forense y, bueno, ella es una de las mejores…ya sabes.

**Frannie:** Ahm… ¿Y ella ha aceptado?

**Quinn:** No, no quiere venir. Dice que no se le ha perdido nada en Nueva York. Pero he quedado para cenar con ella a ver si puedo convencerla.

**Frannie:** Estoy segura de que sí serás capaz de hacerlo…

**Quinn:** No Frannie. Rachel, ¿recuerdas? Solo me interesa Rachel ahora.

**Frannie:** Yo no he dicho nada…Así que…si Kate acepta el trabajo se vuelve contigo…

**Quinn:** Si, mañana a primera hora.

**Frannie:** ¿Mañana ya? ¡Wow! El huracán Adams va hacia Nueva York. Que se prepare Rachel.

**Quinn:** Frannie, tú siempre pensando en lo mismo. No va a pasar nada. Ellas se van a caer bien, verás. Rachel…Rachel es estupenda. Seguro que le cae bien.

**Frannie:** Ok, ya paro. Pues me alegro de que todo te vaya tan bien hermanita. Me gustaría decir lo mismo.

**Quinn:** Ya es hora de que hablemos sobre ti, ¿no crees? _-dio el giró a la conversación-._

**Frannie:** No hay mucho que hablar. Estoy apañándomelas como puedo con los niños…Cada vez estoy más adaptada, pero he de confesarte que he tenido que pedir ayuda a mamá.

**Quinn:** ¿A mamá? ¿Y qué te dice ella?

**Frannie:** Está encantada con Sammy, es como la hija que siempre quiso tener. Ya sabes, la niña le complace todo…no como nosotras.

**Quinn:** Bueno, no le pasa nada por estar un rato con sus nietos.

**Frannie:** Me ha ayudado bastante en todos los sentidos Quinn. No te había dicho nada, pero he tenido problemas económicos. La paga que me dejaron por la muerte de Sam no me llega. Y yo tampoco es que gane mucho dinero en mi trabajo…

**Quinn:** ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Frannie? Si necesitas dinero dímelo. Yo te lo daré siempre que lo necesites. No quiero que os falte de nada, ¿me oyes?

**Frannie: **No hace falta Quinn. Eso fue hace unos meses…Ahora estoy conociendo a alguien. A él le gusta estar con los niños y eso es increíble; ya no se encuetran hombres así. Además, me ayuda siempre que puede. Es genial.

**Quinn: **Me alegro entonces por ti. ¿Y quién es ese hombre? ¿Lo conozco?

**Frannie:** Es un compañero de trabajo; se llama Arthur. Y...no le conoces porque es nuevo en la ciudad. Quizá en otro momento. Hoy no ha venido porque yo se lo pedí; quería estar contigo de forma más privada para poder hablar de nuestras cosas y eso.

**Quinn:** Pues me gustaría conocerle algún día.

**Frannie:** Siempre que tú traigas a Rachel también _-sonreía-_. Ahora siento curiosidad por esa chica. Necesito darle el visto bueno para saber si realmente es tan buena como me cuentas.

**Quinn:** Ok Frannie. Trato hecho _-sonrió ella también-_.

**Sammy:** ¿Tita Quinn? ¿Me llevas al parque? _-la niña aparecía en el salón medio dormida aún-._

**Quinn:** Claro que sí princesita. Ve a despertar a Tommy para que se venga también.

_Sala de reuniones, comisaría Nueva York. 18:00 horas. _

Todos los agentes se encontraban reunidos para ser informados del nuevo caso que iban a llevar entre manos. Rachel, Brittany y Santana llegaban a la sala y tomaban asiento. Will y Sue, por su parte, esperaban para dar todos los detalles.

**Will: **Buenas tardes chicos. Sue y yo hemos organizado esta reunión de emergencia porque nos llegó un aviso de que encontraron otro cadáver más. Brittany, Andy y yo estuvimos en el lugar del crimen.

Will comenzó a pasar unas fotografías en forma de diapositivas para que todo el mundo pudiese verlas. Todos en la sala prestaban atención, e incluso algunos tomaban notas en sus libretas o folios.

**Will: **Como podéis ver, presentan las mismas características que los que encontramos hace un par de días cerca de las inmediaciones.

**Rachel:** ¿Y qué dicen los forenses al respecto? _-preguntó perdida en el caso, pues se acababa de incorporar-._

**Sue:** Aún estamos buscando un forense disponible para que nos ayude a sacar más pruebas sobre esto.

**Will: **Andy y Brittany, por favor, salid a explicarnos a los demás vuestras conclusiones.

Los dos chicos se levantaban y se situaban junto a Will. Sue, por su parte, tomaba asiento para escuchar a sus agentes.

**Andy:** No soy forense, pero sé algo de medicina. Así que os voy a comentar lo que yo he podido ver a simple vista. Las heridas de éste cadáver son similares a las que encontramos hace un par de días _–dijo señalando una diapositiva.- _Aún no tenemos resultados de autopsia, pero me arriesgo a decir que esas heridas están hechas por la misma persona.

**Brittany:** He estado investigando por la zona donde encontramos los cadáveres. Aparentemente no tienen identificación. Son indigentes. No tienen familia y, al parecer, nadie los iba a echar de menos. Tengo algunos datos más, pero que aún tengo que verificar. Así que, por mi parte, no tengo nada más que decir.

**Sue:** Chicos _–dijo poniéndose seria y de pie-. _Nos tienen cogidos por las pelotas. El FBI nos está pisando los talones. La prensa no para de presionarnos para sacar cualquier dato o información sobre el presunto asesino y aún no tenemos nada. ¡NADA! ¿Saben lo que significa eso? No quiero que se de una mala imagen de esta comisaría…

**Will:** Sue, estamos haciendo lo que podemos _–la interrumpía-._

**Sue:** Pues no he suficiente inspector Schuester. ¡Parecen una panda de inútiles! _-gritó dando un golpe sobre la mesa-._ Tenemos que organizarnos mucho mejor. Rachel, tú encárgate de infiltrarte en el mercado negro para averiguar si ha habido algún movimiento en cuanto a tráfico de órganos. Santana y Roger, volverán a realizar la reconstrucción de los hechos, por si se nos ha pasado algo ¿ok? Como si tenéis que reconstruir mil veces…me da exactamente igual. Lo hacéis y punto. Andy y Brittany, vosotros seguid con los cadáveres hasta que llegue la nueva forense. De todas formas, habéis hecho un buen trabajo. Will y yo, mientras entretendremos al FBI con otros asuntos. No me fallen. ¡A mover el culo panda de vagos! _-hizo un silencio y todos se quedaron inmóviles-._ ¡A trabajar he dicho!

Todo el mundo se levantaba tras el cierre de la reunión. Santana hablaba con Roger para ponerse de acuerdo en sus temas de reconstrucciones. Brittany y Andy volvían a bajar al CSI para seguir investigando. Rachel, por su parte, se marchó a su despacho para empezar a mirar el tema del tráfico de órganos en el mercado negro. Al parecer todos tenían un cometido que cumplir y estaban al cien por cien. Ésta vez no podían fallar.

_Los Ángeles. 19:30 horas. _

Quinn regresaba a casa de su hermana con sus dos sobrinos de la mano hechos una completa porquería. Sucios hasta los ojos, los niños habían acabado con toda su energía. Era increíble la de cosas que se pueden hacer en un parque con dos niños hiperactivos. Columpios, toboganes, balancines, correr, saltar, jugar el soccer, merendar… Y todo ello siempre con una gran sonrisa. Sólo Quinn era capaz de hacerlo de esta manera.

Quinn necesitaba una ducha urgente, pues no podía irse de esa forma a la cena. Así que cogió la ropa que había traído en una pequeña bolsa, por si acaso se manchaba con los niños. Subió al cuarto de baño y tomó una ducha relajante. Los niños se duchaban en otro de los baños, ayudados por su madre. Unos minutos más tarde alguien tocó la puerta de la casa. Frannie gritó a su hermana para saber si podía ir a abrir ella.

**Frannie:** ¡Quinn! ¿Puedes ir tú a abrir la puerta? Estoy un poco ocupada con los niños_–gritaba desde el otro baño-._

**Quinn:** Tranquila, ya voy yo _–se lio el cuerpo en una toalla y se alborotó un poco el pelo para secarlo-._

En pocos segundos, Quinn bajaba liada en la toalla a abrir la puerta. Cuando abrió se encontró con una Kate radiante y espectacular. La chica iba vestida con un elegante vestido de color granate. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y ondulado. Se había vestido especialmente para la ocasión.

**Kate: **¡Wow! ¡Qué recibimiento! _–dijo mirándola de arriba hacia abajo-._

**Quinn:** Kate, ¿Qué haces aquí? _-frunció su ceño-._

**Kate:** Se suponía que pasaba a recogerte a las ocho… ¿Vengo demasiado temprano?_ –miró su reloj-. _Son las ocho exactas; puntual.

**Quinn:** ¿Son ya las ocho? _-preguntó sorprendida-._ Me he distraído con los niños y se me ha pasado el tiempo volando. Lo siento. Pasa unos minutos que me termino de arreglar _–la invitaba a entrar a la casa-_.

**Kate:** Vale, te espero. Tranquila, no hay prisa.

Kate se adentró en la casa directamente hacia el sofá. Ella conocía perfectamente aquella casa, pues no era la primera vez que venía. Quinn, por su parte, salió disparada hacia una habitación para arreglarse. No quería hacer esperar por mucho tiempo a la pelirroja.

**Frannie:** ¡Kate! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¡Cuánto tiempo chica! _–se acercó a dejarle dos besos-._

**Kate:** La verdad es que sí Frannie. ¿Qué tal todo?

**Frannie:** Bien, ¿tú que tal?

**Kate:** Esperando a la tardona…ya ves, no pierde la costumbre _-sonreía-_.

**Frannie:** Mi hermana nunca cambia. Ella es así de desastre.

**Kate:** Ya veo ya…

**Frannie:** ¿A dónde vais? ¿Habéis quedado con alguien más? _-se interesaba-._

**Kate:** Esto…ehm…no sé. Tu hermana me va a llevar a cenar fuera. No me dijo dónde, pero espero que me sorprenda. Hay mucho en juego _–dijo sonriente-._

**Frannie:** ¿Se puede saber qué hay en juego? _–preguntó intentando sacarle información-._

**Kate:** ¿No te ha contado Quinn?

**Frannie:** ¿A mí? ¿Contarme? ¿El qué? _–se hizo la despistada-. _Ha pasado todo el día con los niños. Es lo único que le interesa de mí _–reía-._

**Kate: **Quizá me vaya a Nueva York. Todo depende de ella y de lo que ocurra esta noche...

**Frannie:** Con razón te has puesto "tan guapa" para la ocasión, ¿no?

**Kate:** Siempre he pensado que eras la más guapa de la familia Fabray, pero no se lo digas a tu hermana _-reía-_.

**Quinn:** ¿Decirme qué?

Quinn apareció en el salón también muy espectacular. Dejó su cabello secado al aire, revuelto y muy despuntado. No había tiempo para arreglarlo. Se había vestido con unos pantalones de color negro y una camiseta escotada de color roja. Se había maquillado ligeramente, pero con un tono natural; aunque le hacía la mirada mucho más intensa.

**Kate:** Retiro lo dicho Frannie _–dijo embobada sin poder quitar su mirada clavada en la rubia-._

**Quinn:** ¿Nos vamos?

**Kate:** Cuando tú quieras preciosa _–dijo sonriente-_.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios. También gracias a los desaparecidos por reaparecer, ya me quedo más tranquila sabiendo que no están secuestrados jajajaja.

pAu RodCa Bienvenida como comentarista oficial ;). Siempre serás bien recibida en este pequeño rinconcito jejeje. Un besazo!

Y nada, decir que el jueves supongo que volveré a estar por aquí dando guerra...Muchas gracias por la espera y la no desesperación. Hago todo lo que puedo por llegar al día.

Nos leemos pronto. ¿Me contáis qué tal os parece este capítulo? Necesito saber si os perdeis con tanto personaje...Gracias.

Un abrazo.

DiLea.


	28. El regreso

_**El regreso**_

_Aeropuerto de Nueva York. Sábado 18, 18:00 horas._

Quinn y Kate salían por la puerta del aeropuerto charlando sobre lo pesado que les había resultado el viaje. Tendrían que esperar a Amanda, pues la veterinaria se había ofrecido en ir a recoger a Quinn en su regreso a la ciudad. Las dos chicas esperaban de pie, junto a la pared de la entrada.

**Quinn:** La verdad Kate, es que lo peor de todo esto son las horas horribles que se pasan en el avión. Bfff _–resopló-, _si no fuera porque Los Ángeles está tan lejos…iría más a ver a los niños.

**Kate:** Tampoco es para tanto. ¡No exageres anda! Y eso que la que no quería coger el avión era yo…

**Quinn:** Bueno, hiciste bien en recapacitar y aceptar el trabajo. Es una gran oportunidad.

**Kate:** Si, gracias a ti. Si no es por la cena de anoche no me hubiese animado…_-se insinuaba tocándole el brazo a la rubia-._

**Quinn:** Kate, por favor. Amanda estará a punto de llegar.

**Kate:** ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no puedo acariciar a mi gran amiga?

**Quinn:** No es eso Kate…es que…a ver, no quiero que se malinterprete ¿vale? _–se separaba de su amiga-. _Ya suficiente tengo con tener una conversación pendiente con Rachel, como para que me compliques más las cosas.

Kate giraba los ojos al escuchar el nombre de Rachel. Sabía que aquello que estaba haciendo sólo podría poner en problemas a la rubia, pero le daba exactamente igual. Nadie la iba a parar. O sí…

**Kate:** Está bien, intentaré relajarme delante de tus amigas.

**Quinn:** Intenta relajarte todo el tiempo, por favor. Hazlo al menos por mí.

Detrás de un stand provisional de información sobre rutas turísticas de la zona y demás…Lara se escondía para que la rubia no notase su presencia.

_-¡Mierda! ¿Acaso la rubia está jugando conmigo…? No puede ser… ¿Por qué viene acompañada? ¡Mierda!-._

A Lara se le habían estropeado los planes al ver a la rubia venir acompañada. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba…

_Flashback_

_Local de Amber. Viernes 17, 01:30 horas._

Santana y Brittany habían convencido a Amanda para que esa noche sacara un rato a Rachel para que se expansionara después del accidente; ahora que ya se había recuperado un poco. Las cuatro amigas llegaron al local de Amber después de la cena y continuaban allí tomando unas copas; a excepción de Rachel, claro.

**Amber:** Dime qué te pongo morena…

**Amanda:** Puesss…una cañita bien fresquita.

**Amber:** Toma _–le acercaba un botellín de cerveza-. _Invita la casa.

**Amanda: **Muchas gracias guapa _–le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa grande-._

Amanda se giraba y se quedaba frente a la multitud. A lo lejos se podía ver cómo sus amigas bailaban. El resto también estaba cada uno en su propio mundo.

**Amber:** ¿A quién miras con esa cara?

**Amanda:** ¿Yo? _–se giraba de nuevo hacia la barra-. _Nada, estaba viendo el panorama. A ver si hay suerte esta noche y "pesco" algo.

**Amber:** Tú escondes algo… ¿Tienes algún secreto? _–preguntaba intrigada-._

**Amanda:** ¿Secreto por qué?

**Amber:** Pues porque me parece extraño…No sé, ¿por qué has dejado a Rachel así tan fácilmente? A ver…que no pasa nada, lo veo muy bien y eso. Pero…no deja de ser raro que dejes escapar a una persona como ella así sin más.

**Amanda:** Amber, ¿has visto últimamente a esa por aquí? _–disimuladamente apuntaba con su cabeza a Lara cambiándole de tema a la camarera-._

**Amber:** ¿A Lara? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Amanda:** ¿La conoces?

**Amber:** Si, claro. Ha tenido algunos problemas con Rachel.

**Amanda:** ¿Qué sabes sobre el tema?

**Amber:** Pues que Lara acosó a Charlie, la ex de Rachel, por bastante tiempo. Y ahora…no sé, parece que se acerca demasiado a Quinn y Rachel nuevamente.

**Amanda:** ¿A Quinn? _–preguntó interesada-._

**Amber:** Si, hace unas semanas que coincidieron aquí en el local y al parecer hubo algún jaleo con Quinn. Rachel me pidió que estuviera pendiente y que la avisara si veía algo extraño en ella.

**Amanda:** ¿Y has visto algo extraño?

**Amber: **Pues ella es extraña en sí misma…No sé qué decirte Amanda. Pero sí que la veo últimamente por aquí desde que apareció Quinn. Creo que es porque se parece a Charlie…

**Amanda:** ¿Y supones que se está obsesionando con ella también?

**Amber:** Sí, alguna vez me ha preguntado si la he visto. Creo que ya empieza a ser bastante descarado. Pero no le cuentes esto a Rachel, no quiero hacerle mal hasta que se recupere. Lo entiendes, ¿no?

Amanda se quedó pensativa por un momento y no contestó a la camarera. La chica tuvo que llamar su atención para hacer que la veterinaria volviese a la realidad.

**Amber:** Amanda… ¿Estás bien? ¿Me escuchas?

**Amanda:** Ehmmm…esto…sí, claro que te escucho.

**Amber:** Entonces dime, ¿por qué tanto interés por Lara? Espero que no te llame la atención como para querer estar con ella…Es una víbora.

**Amanda:** Uff supongo que voy a tener que cambiar de objetivo, ya sabes "pescar" otra cosa _–levantó sus cejas y sonrió-_.

**Amber:** Sí, creo que será mejor que cambies de objetivo morena _–le sonreía tímida-._

_Mientras tanto en la pista de baile…_

Brittany, Santana y Rachel miraban cómo Amanda estaba hablando con la camarera. Ellas bailaban, saltaban, gritaban…en definitiva, disfrutaban de la noche. Pero les llamó la atención la forma en la que las dos chicas estaban acercándose cada vez más susurrándose cosas al oído…Se veían contentas y desde la lejanía parecía que coqueteaban.

**Santana:** Para mí que a la Amandy le gusta Amber. No hay más que ver cómo le sonríe.

**Brittany:** Pues parece que a Amber tampoco le resulta nada desagradable. Míralas, se sonríen y todo… _-señalaba con la cabeza a las chicas-._

**Rachel:** Amanda no pierde el tiempo por lo que veo…Qué zorrona está hecha.

**Santana:** ¡Hey enana! ¡No te pases con la veterinaria! Encima que te dejó vía libre para estar con la rubia.

**Brittany:** Es verdad Rachel…Da gracias que fue buena persona. Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Quinn?

**Rachel:** He hablado con ella esta tarde…pero hemos quedado en hablar más tarde. Lo que no sabía era cuándo hacerlo, porque no quería interrumpirle sus últimas horas junto a su familia.

**Santana:** Puedes hacerlo ahora Rach.

**Brittany:** ¿Ahora? ¿Y si está durmiendo San? No creo que sea buena idea…

**Santana:** Cielo, en Los Ángeles aún son las 23:30. No creo que ande durmiendo todavía…

**Brittany:** En ese caso…creo que está bien Rach _–miraba a su amiga para sonreírle ante la idea-._

**Rachel:** Voy a salir fuera, ¿vale? Ahora vengo…

**Santana y Brittany:** Ok.

Rachel salía fuera del local y caminaba unos pasos para alejarse de la puerta, pues en ella también había bastante jaleo producido por la gente que esperaba o que simplemente estaba por ahí charlando. Lara, al ver a la morena salir hacia la calle, siguió de cerca los pasos de ésta y se escondió tras un contenedor que estaba situado detrás de Rachel.

La morena cogía su teléfono y marcaba el número de Quinn. Esperó varios tonos y no consiguió respuesta alguna. Segundos más tarde lo intentó de nuevo y nada…

_-Al parecer está ocupada. O eso o está durmiendo ya…Qué raro-._

Rachel volvía a mirar su teléfono y se dijo a sí misma que volvería a intentarlo. Sabía que Quinn estaba esperando su llamada…no podía haberse ido a dormir sin decirle absolutamente nada. Quinn no es así. De repente, los tonos se convirtieron en unos pitidos que indicaban que la llamada había sido cortada.

_-Genial, no puede atenderme. En fin…voy adentro y luego más tarde lo intento otra ver…Igual está cenando aún-._

Rachel caminaba de vuelta al local pero, justo cuando iba a atravesar la puerta, su teléfono sonó con la melodía que tenía puesta para Quinn. La morena miró el teléfono para asegurarse de que era ella y sonrió para sí misma. Descolgó y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia el callejón mientras hablaba.

**Rachel:** ¡Quinn! Qué alegría saber de ti.

**Quinn:** Rachel…tan sólo han pasado unas horas que no hablamos.

**Rachel:** Las horas son como días para mí. Entiéndeme. Te echo muchísimo de menos.

**Quinn:** Yo también Rach, pero en este momento no te podía atender. Estoy cenando.

**Rachel:** ¿Aún? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Quinn:** Sí, he salido a cenar con unas amigas de Los Ángeles. Creí que sería bueno también despedirme de ellas…

**Rachel:** Ahm, lo siento Quinn. No quiero interrumpir tu velada.

**Quinn:** No lo haces tonta…Es sólo que no escuché el teléfono y luego cuando vi que eras tú la que me llamaba tuve que colgarte para ir a algún sitio dónde poder hablar más tranquilamente.

**Rachel:** ¿Y dónde estás? ¿No estarás en la calle? _–se preocupaba por la chica-._

**Quinn:** Tranquila Rach, estoy en el baño _–reía tímidamente-._

**Rachel:** Vale, me quedo más tranquila… Bueno, ¿qué me cuentas?

**Quinn:** No sé… ¿qué quieres que te cuente? _–reía un poco pues no sabía qué contar exactamente-._

**Rachel:** ¿Qué has hecho esta tarde?

**Quinn:** He ido con los niños al parque. Me han dejado muerta…No veas la energía que tienen con lo pequeñitos que son.

**Rachel:** Así que en el parque…jolin que guay. Yo quiero ir al parque contigo también _–puso una voz triste y hacía unos pucheros con la cara-_.

**Quinn:** Rachel… ¿qué estás diciendo?_ –reía-._ Te estoy imaginando con esa cara de pucheros que pones cuando te enfadas y me mata. No quiero verte mal.

**Rachel:** Pues llévame contigo al parque.

**Quinn:** Lo haré cuando regrese, ¿vale?

**Rachel:** ¿Lo harás? ¿De verdad? _–preguntó ilusionada-._

**Quinn:** Te lo prometo.

**Rachel:** ¡Bien! _–reía alegre y contenta-._

**Quinn:** Me alegra que un simple paseo por el parque te ponga tan contenta. Pensaba que me echabas de menos…

**Rachel:** Y te echo de menos…pero sólo me aseguraba de que ibas a pasar tiempo conmigo.

**Quinn: **¿Quién te ha dicho que no voy a pasarlo? No seas tonta Rach.

**Rachel:** Bueno, ¿y cuándo regresas?

**Quinn:** Mañana por la tarde llego a Nueva York.

**Rachel:** ¿Mañana por la tarde? ¿A qué hora aproximadamente? Es para ver si puedo ir a recogerte.

**Quinn:** Llegaré sobre las 18:00 si todo va bien.

**Rachel:** ¿A las 18:00? No sé si voy a poder ir…creo que tengo guardia.

**Quinn: **No te preocupes, Amanda se ofreció para venir a recogerme. Pensé que igual vendrías con ella…pero si tienes guardia…No importa Rachel, de verdad. Nos vemos en comisaría.

**Rachel:** ¿Vienes directamente del aeropuerto a comisaría? ¡Genial! Pues te espero allí entonces.

Lara, que estaba bastante cerca de Rachel, pudo apuntar en su cabeza la hora de llegada. Alzó una gran sonrisa al saber que la morena no iba a ir a recoger a Quinn… Era su oportunidad. Como ya tenía información necesaria, se fue por el callejón hacia otro lado.

**Quinn:** Ok guapa. A ver qué recibimiento me haces… _-se reía-._

**Rachel:** Intentaré recibirte ligera de ropa _–reía también-. _Que no, que era broma Quinn…Ya veré qué preparo para celebrar tu regreso.

**Quinn:** Gracias guapa.

Kate había empezado a preocuparse por la tardanza de la rubia y decidió ir a buscarla. Entró en el baño buscándola con la mirada. Quinn le devolvió la mirada haciéndole un gesto para que no hablase, pero ésta no se contuvo.

**Kate:** ¿Quinn? ¿Por qué tardas tanto cielo?

Quinn le hizo un mal gesto a la pelirroja y se acercó a ella para sacarla fuera del baño y cerrar la puerta con pestillo.

**Rachel:** ¿Quién te llama Quinn? ¿Quién es esa mujer? _–se alteró-._

**Quinn:** Esto…Rachel, verás… _-se puso nerviosa-._ Es mi amiga Kate.

**Rachel:** ¿Tu amiga Kate?

**Quinn: **Sí, es que se ha preocupado porque no volvía a la mesa… Lo siento, voy a tener que dejarte, ¿vale?

**Rachel:** Está bien Quinn, está bien. Ve con tu amiga Kate.

**Quinn:** Rachel, por favor… ¿Qué me dijiste esta tarde?

**Rachel:** ¿Qué te dije? _–preguntó interesada-._

**Quinn:** Que no te ibas a enfadar, ¿recuerdas? Por favor, pues no lo hagas.

**Rachel:** No me enfado _–mentía-._

**Quinn:** Rachel, Kate es sólo una amiga más de Los Ángeles.

**Rachel:** Vale Quinn, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones. De todas formas, tú y yo no somos nada… Puedes estar con quién quieras.

**Quinn:** Creía que tú y yo teníamos algo. Aunque exactamente no sé qué es lo que es.

**Rachel: **Yo también lo creía Quinn.

**Quinn:** Pues para mí nada ha cambiado, ¿vale? Cuando esté en Nueva York hablamos. Sólo tienes que darme un día. Un día Rachel.

**Rachel:** Bien, mañana me explicas _–dijo no muy convencida-_.

**Quinn:** Hasta luego cielo.

**Rachel:** Hasta mañana Quinn.

_-¿Me ha dicho cielo? ¿Quinn me ha dicho cielo?-._

Rachel volvía al local un poco más triste tras la conversación y contó a sus amigas todo lo que le había sucedido. También les comentó que al día siguiente llegaría la rubia y todas se alegraron al escuchar la buena noticia.

**Santana: **Rach, ya verás como todo se soluciona. No te preocupes.

**Brittany:** Sí, mejor espera a que Quinn llegue mañana, ¿vale?

**Amanda:** Por una vez coincido con doñas pareja perfecta _–se reía-_.

Rachel miraba a Amber para saber su opinión también. La camarera se había convertido en los últimos meses en una de sus mejores amigas también.

**Amber:** Rachel, yo estoy un poco perdida en este tema y no sé qué decirte. Pero sí que es verdad que deberías esperar a mañana antes de preocuparte.

**Rachel:** Esta bien, será mejor que me vaya a casa a descansar. Amanda, ¿puedes acercarme, por favor?

**Amanda:** Claro guapa. Vámonos.

**Santana:** Si quieres podemos acercarte nosotras Rachel; así dejamos a Amanda "intimar" con Amber.

**Amanda: **¿Cómo? ¿Yo intimar con Amber? Estáis locas.

**Amber:** Sí, coincido con ella. Nosotras no estábamos intimando…

**Brittany:** No hace falta que disimuléis. Todas hemos visto como os mirabais y os reíais… Me alegro por ti Amanda _–le dijo mirándola a los ojos y poniendo su mano en el hombro de la veterinaria-._

**Rachel:** Chicas…volvamos a lo importante…Quiero irme a casa, por favor. ¿Alguien sería tan amable de llevarme? Sólo os pido eso.

**Amanda:** Vamos cabezota. Yo te llevo, que para eso soy la que está a tu cargo en ausencia de la rubita.

_Fin flashback_

Lara intentaba acercarse a la rubia. No podía perder ésta oportunidad de acercamiento en ausencia de Rachel. Pero, cuando más cerca estaba… Vio como la veterinaria aparecía en la escena.

**Amanda:** ¡Princesita rubita! Por fin aquí de nuevo… _-se acerba a ella para darle un emotivo abrazo-._

**Quinn:** Tampoco ha sido para tanto… Ni que estuviese fuera una buena temporada…

**Amanda:** Yo siempre te echo de menos sea el tiempo que sea…Y no veas cómo está la enana de susceptible desde que te fuiste _–terminaba el abrazo y miraba a la pelirroja de arriba abajo-_. ¿Y esta monada quién es? _–sonreía-._

**Kate:** Soy Kate. Encantada _–sonrió también y se acercó a darle dos besos-_.

**Amanda:** Así que Kate, ¿eh? Qué nombre más bonito. Y… ¿vienes de visita?_ –preguntaba interesada con sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica-._

**Quinn:** En realidad viene por trabajo. Es la nueva forense de comisaría _–se metía en medio de las dos chicas para separarlas-_.

**Amanda:** ¡Wow! La nueva forense… Eso si que no me lo esperaba… ¿Qué pasa guapa? ¿Necesitas que alguien te enseñe la ciudad?

**Kate:** No, ya tengo mi propia guía particular. No te preocupes _–contestó un poco borde-. _

**Amanda: **¿Tienes sitio donde alojarte? _–le preguntó directa-._

**Quinn:** Se va a quedar en mi casa por unos días… No hemos podido encontrarle un apartamento tan rápido y no voy a permitir que viva en un hotel.

**Kate: **Y estoy muy agradecida por ello _–le sonreía a Quinn-._

**Quinn: **No tienes que agradecer nada. No voy a permitir que vivas en un hotel cutre teniendo espacio de sobra en mi casa.

**Amanda:** Si quieres también puedes venir a la mía… Yo, por mí, encantadísima de que me hagas compañía _–sonreía-_.

**Quinn:** No hace falta. De momento ya está todo arreglado.

**Amanda:** Pues entonces nos vamos, ¿no? Déjame que te ayude _–cogía la maleta de Kate-._

**Kate:** Ya puedo yo sola _–de un tirón le quitó nuevamente la maleta a la veterinaria-. _Gracias _–dijo mientras comenzaba a andar-_.

**Amanda:** Vaya carácter tiene tu amiguita la forense _–le dijo cerca del oído y en voz baja a Quinn mientras comenzaban a caminar ellas también-._

**Quinn:** No sabes cuánto.

Las tres chicas llegaron al coche y se subieron para tomar rumbo a la comisaría. En unos cuantos minutos, la veterinaria dejaba a las dos chicas en la puerta de la misma. Amanda se ofreció a llevar las maletas a casa de Quinn un poco más tarde.

**Amanda:** Quinn, si quieres me llevo las maletas en el coche y luego os las dejo en casa. Así no tenéis que ir cargadas toda la tarde con ellas por comisaría.

**Quinn:** Está bien Amanda. Cuando terminemos te llamo y vienes con las cosas.

**Amanda:** Perfecto rubita _–le dejaba dos besos-_.

**Kate:** ¿Tú estás segura de dejarle nuestras cosas a ésta cosa? _–hizo un gesto desagradable al señalar a Amanda-._

**Quinn: **Es de fiar Kate. Y no te pases con ella _–le echó una mirada medio asesina-_.

**Kate:** Está bien. Adiós.

**Amanda:** Adiós guapa. ¿No me vas a dar dos besos?

**Kate:** No veo por qué deba hacerlo…

**Quinn:** Es una costumbre de España. Amanda es medio española _–Quinn señalaba a la chica sonriendo, mientras que ésta asentía con la cabeza-_.

**Kate:** ¿Medio española? ¡Qué bien! _–dijo falsamente-._

**Amanda:** Quinn, mejor me voy. No vaya a ser que se me pegue el mal carácter de la pecosa.

**Quinn:** Tranquila, dale tiempo.

Quinn y Kate entraban en la comisaría. Ambas venían sonrientes. En recepción, Santana y Roger ultimaban las últimas cosas para salir a realizar su trabajo. Rachel, por su parte, ya se encontraba en su despacho divisando desde allí la escena.

**Santana:** Pero miren quién viene por ahí…Si es mi más preciada amiga Quinn Fabray _–se acercaba a ella para abrazarla tiernamente-._

**Quinn:** Santana… ¿Qué tal estás?

**Santana:** Pues ahora que lo preguntas…de puta madre Quinn. De putísima madre. No veas la de sexo desenfrenado que tuve anoche con mi Britt.

**Quinn:** ¡Pero qué idiota eres! _–se reía y a la vez golpeó el hombro de su amiga en plan broma-._ ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero detalles de tus actividades sexuales?

**Santana:** No sé… Y tú… _-señaló a la pelirroja-. _Tú debes de ser Kate, la nueva forense.

**Kate:** Sí. Encantada _–tendía su mano para saludar amablemente-_.

**Santana:** Santana. Compañera e íntima amiga de la rubia.

**Roger:** Yo soy Roger. También trabajo aquí _–sonreía-_.

**Kate:** Encantada Roger. Soy Kate, como ya dijo... ¿Santana?

**Quinn:** Sí, es Santana. ¿Y adónde van chicos?

**Santana:** Salimos a reconstruir la escena del crimen. El caso está bastante complicado. Espero que os pongáis al día enseguida.

**Quinn:** Pues vamos ya para adentro. Sue nos debe estar esperando.

**Kate: **Hasta luego. Ha sido un placer conoceros.

**Santana: **Ciao.

**Roger:** Adiós preciosa. Cualquier cosa…no dudes en avisarme _–hizo un gesto con sus dedos simulando un teléfono en su oreja-._

Rachel desde su despacho no perdía detalle de todos los movimientos de su rubia y de la chica desconocida. Empezaban a merodear por su cabeza ideas estúpidas que tan sólo le estaban causando celos. Celos que no iba a poder soportar cada vez que viese a Kate cerca de Quinn.

_-¿Quién será esa chica que viene con Quinn? Parece como si se conociesen de toda la vida… Qué raro, Quinn no me habló que viniese nadie con ella… Ella no mencionó a nadie-._

_Despacho Sue Sylvester._

Quinn golpeaba la puerta del despacho y tras escuchar un seco "adelante" abrió la puerta para pasar dentro del mismo. Kate la seguía de cerca.

**Quinn:** Señora Sylvester… Vengo con Kate Adams, la nueva forense _–señalaba a su amiga para que se adelantara a ella-_.

**Kate:** Encantada comisaria Sylvester _–tendía su mano para estrecharla con la de la comisaria-_.

Sue se levantaba de su asiento y estrechaba la mano de la chica. A continuación, les señaló las sillas libres para que ambas tomaran asiento.

**Sue:** Igualmente inspectora Adams. Bienvenida al equipo. Tomen asiento, por favor _–volvía a insistir-_.

**Quinn:** Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí Sue. Cuéntenos.

**Sue:** Lo primero, dar las gracias a la señorita Adams…_-hizo una pequeña pausa-._

**Kate:** Puede llamarme Kate comisaria_–sonrió-_.

**Sue:** Pues bien Kate, quería agradecerte por colaborar con nuestra comisaría y aceptar éste trabajo. No es nada fácil, pero estoy seguro de que serás capaz de llevarlo. Y a ti Fabray…Gracias por conseguir que la mejor inspectora de Los Ángeles accediera a venir a esta cutre comisaría de Nueva York a echarnos una mano.

**Quinn:** En realidad no ha sido nada…Ella ha accedido a venir sin problemas.

**Kate:** Sí, me encantó la idea de cambiar de aires por un tiempo _–sonrió mirando a Quinn-._

_Flashback_

**Quinn:** ¿Nos vamos?

**Kate:** Cuando tú quieras preciosa _–dijo sonriente-_.

Ambas chicas salieron de la casa de Frannie y tomaron el coche. Kate dejó conducir a Quinn, pues era ella la que había planeado dónde iban a cenar. Tras un pequeño camino, la rubia frenó el coche tras llegar a la puerta de un conocido restaurante de lujo.

**Quinn:** Bien. Ya hemos llegado _–dijo soltándose el cinturón-._

**Kate:** Veo que no has escatimado en gastos… Me gusta _–contestaba coqueta-._

**Quinn: **Si te traigo aquí es porque ha sido el único restaurante que ha podido reservarme con tan pocas horas de antelación. Al menos espero que podamos cenar bien porque me muero de hambre.

Las chicas entraban en el local y tomaban asiento en una de las mesas cercanas a una cristalera desde la que se podía ver el exterior.

**Kate:** Bueno, creo que ya podemos empezar a hablar del tema. Cuéntame, ¿qué tal se vive en Nueva York?

**Quinn:** Bien, al principio pues cuesta adaptarse pero como en cualquier lugar al que vas por primera vez.

**Kate:** ¿Y los compañeros? ¿Qué tal?

**Quinn:** Bien, hay de todo como en todos sitios. Con algunos me llevo bastante bien y con otros no tanto. Pero es normal.

El camarero aparecía para tomar nota de lo que iban a tomar. Ambas miraron por unos segundos la carta y dieron su pedido al hombre. Cuando éste se marchó, continuaron con la conversación.

**Kate:** Así que hay buena gente…Punto a favor de Nueva York.

**Quinn:** Yo he hecho muy buenas amigas allí.

**Kate:** ¿Y qué tal es trabajar en esa comisaría? ¿Gente tranquila?

**Quinn:** La comisaria es un tanto especial, la verdad, pero es muy buena. El inspector Schuester es muy buen tío y las subinspectoras…bueno, tienes delante de ti a una de ellas. ¿Qué más puedes pedir? _–sonreía-._

**Kate: **Así que subinspectora en Nueva York… No sabía que iban a guardarte el rango.

El camarero aparecía con una botella de vino y servía a las chicas la primera copa. Ambas chicas sonrieron y agradecieron el gesto. Segundos más tarde siguieron conversando.

**Quinn: **En un principio no lo sabía, pero al llegar me encontré con la sorpresa. Supongo que si vienes conmigo también te mantendrán el rango a ti.

**Kate:** Supongo que sí; no me iría a otra comisaría si no es de inspectora… Ya no soy una jovencita residente o becaria a la que putear.

**Quinn:** Eso se podrá pactar creo yo. Así que no te preocupes por esa parte.

**Kate:** ¿Y el ambiente por allí qué tal? ¿Cómo son los locales de fiesta?

**Quinn:** La verdad es que la gente de comisaría es bastante abierta y fiestera. Siempre están organizando fiestas y cosas de esas. Pero yo suelo salir más con mis amigas. Ellas conocen a una chica que dirige un local y está bastante bien, así que siempre vamos allí.

**Kate:** ¡Wow! Me hablas de Nueva York como si llevaras viviendo allí años…

**Quinn:** Supongo que la gente te hace sentirte como en casa.

**Kate:** Hablando de estar como en casa… ¿Qué tal con Frannie?

**Quinn:** Bien, al parecer ya lo está superando. Yo pensé que nunca me iba a perdonar por haber arriesgado la vida de Sam. La verdad es que nunca pensé que volviese a ser la misma.

**Kate:** La gente cambia.

**Quinn:** Sí, ya me ha contado que está conociendo a alguien.

**Kate:** ¿Te ha hablado de eso?

**Quinn: **Sí, ¿tú sabías algo?

**Kate:** No, en realidad no mucho…Pero tu madre se cruzó un par de veces conmigo en el café y me quiso contar. No le presté mucha atención porque siempre llevaba prisa por el trabajo, pero tu madre parece estar contenta con ese hombre.

**Quinn:** Si ella es feliz…

El camarero aparecía con el primer plato de las chicas. Dejaba los platos sobre la mesa y se marchaba sin interrumpir la velada.

**Kate: **Me alegro por vosotras. Creo que es mucho mejor así. Estar separadas y distanciadas sólo os estaba haciendo daño. Aunque ya sabes lo que pienso… No debiste irte sin avisar Quinn _–le reprochaba mientras comenzaba a comer-._

**Quinn:** Tenía que marcharme. Era mi oportunidad y no la podía dejar pasar. Siento si me fui sin despedirme de ti, Kate. Lo siento de verdad.

**Kate:** No importa. Pero estuve pendiente del teléfono más de un mes. ¡UN MES QUINN! Pensaba que algún día ibas a llamarme para contarme que al menos habías llegado bien. No sé…

**Quinn:** Fui una estúpida, lo sé. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás…Así que siento si te hice daño en algún momento.

**Kate:** Aún estás a tiempo de arreglarlo, ¿no crees? _–la miró fijamente a los ojos y le sonrió-._

**Quinn:** Esto…Kate. Tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante.

**Kate:** Cuéntame preciosa.

**Quinn:** Mira Kate, el que yo haya venido a por ti es solamente coincidencia, ¿vale? Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto de que te hayan pedido a ti…y toda esa historia.

**Kate:** ¿Y…?

**Quinn:** Que no te hagas falsas ilusiones sobre nosotras _–señaló a ambas con la mano que sujetaba el tenedor-_. Lo nuestro acabó, ya lo sabes. No he vuelto por ti _–sonó seria y muy dura-_.

**Kate:** Yo no he pensado que hayas vuelto por mí. ¿Cómo puedes creer eso?

**Quinn:** Sé que eres capaz… Yo sólo quiero dejarlo claro. Es por eso que has dicho antes de que aún estoy a tiempo de arreglar lo que hice mal cuando me fui sin contarte… No sé, yo no lo creo.

**Kate:** Podemos volver a ser amigas, ¿no? _–lo intentaba de nuevo-._

**Quinn:** Amigas siempre Kate. Pero ese es el problema; tú nunca quieres ser mi amiga, siempre quieres algo más.

**Kate:** Quinn _–dejó inmediatamente de comer-. _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te pasa? _–preguntó dulce y preocupada-. _¿Acaso no te fías de mí?

**Quinn: **Yo solo digo que si vienes conmigo a Nueva York te olvides de que habrá algo entre nosotras, ¿ok? No va a pasar nada. Lo nuestro se acabó en su día y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

**Kate:** Vale Quinn, no te preocupes. ¿Hay alguien allí esperándote?

**Quinn:** Ya te dije antes que sí, pensé que lo habías captado a la primera.

**Kate: **No, no me has comentado nada má … ¿tienes pareja?

**Quinn: **¿Pareja? Bueno…lo que se entiende como tal…no, eso no. Pero sí hay alguien.

**Kate:** ¿Una chica?

**Quinn:** Sí, se llama Rachel. Es compañera en comisaría también.

**Kate:** Ahá, así que una agente de pacotilla te ha enamorado…

**Quinn:** No, en realidad es la otra subinspectora.

**Kate:** Bueno…eso si que es una buena noticia, ¿no? Al menos te la has buscado del mismo rango… _-dijo molesta-._

**Quinn:** Eso es lo de menos. Rachel es genial, ya la conocerás.

_-Claro que la conoceré…y me temo que va a ser pronto…-_

**Kate: **Vale.

Las chicas terminaban la cena unas horas más tarde y comenzaban con el postre. Ambas habían pedido mousse de chocolate con fresas. Para acompañar, la rubia había pedido una buena botella de champagne francés.

**Quinn:** Bien, brindemos por los viejos tiempos _–alzaba la copa-_.

El teléfono de Quinn sonaba en el bolso pero ésta no se enteró. Fue Kate la que se percató del casi imperceptible sonido del móvil, pero no dijo nada.

**Kate:** Por los viejos tiempos _–alzó su copa y la chocó contra la de Quinn-_.

El teléfono volvía a sonar y esta vez Kate empezó a preocuparse. Quizá era una llamada importante… Se lo pensó por unos instantes, pero se demoró tanto tiempo que la llamada se colgó nuevamente.

**Quinn:** Ahora sólo espero que recapacites bien la oferta de mi comisaria. Cuando creas que tienes una buena respuesta tan sólo dímelo, aunque espero que sea antes de mañana.

**Kate:** ¿Por qué mañana?

**Quinn:** Porque me vuelvo a Nueva York. Me necesitan ahí.

El teléfono sonó y ésta vez sí lo escuchó Quinn. Vio que la llamada pertenecía a Rachel y colgó. A la vez se levantaba y se disculpaba para ir al baño.

**Quinn:** Lo siento, tengo que atender. Ahora vuelvo, voy al baño. Mientras puedes pensarte la respuesta.

**Kate: **No te preocupes; tómate el tiempo que haga falta _–mentía-_.

Tras unos minutos esperando Kate decidió ir a buscar a Quinn al baño y regresó al rato. Quinn estaba atendiendo la llamada de Rachel y la había echado del lugar. La pelirroja hacía tiempo mientras bebía champagne.

_-Si de verdad te vas mañana…creo que voy a irme contigo. Esa tal Rachel no es competencia para mí-._

**Quinn:** Lo siento, era Rachel. Estaba preocupa porque le dije que hablaríamos esta noche sin falta.

**Kate:** No importa Quinn.

**Quinn:** ¿Y bien? _–sonreía-._

**Kate:** Creo que ya tengo la respuesta. Me voy contigo Quinn.

**Quinn:** ¿Enserio? ¿Te vienes mañana a Nueva York?

**Kate:** Sí, espero que me de tiempo suficiente a hacer la maleta y a buscarme un hotel…

**Quinn:** ¿A buscarte un hotel? No…mejor te quedas en casa. Tengo sitio de sobra Kate.

_-Sabía que no iba a dejarme por ahí tirada…Sigue siendo la misma Quinn que estuvo conmigo-._

**Kate:** ¿En tu casa? Oh….no Quinn. No quiero ser una molestia. Imagínate que Rachel se molesta o algo…No, prefiero buscarme cualquier cosa _-dijo todo esto falsamente-._

**Quinn:** No hay opción Kate, la decisión ya está tomada. Y tú te vienes a mi casa…Al menos por el momento hasta que encuentres un lugar dónde vivir, ¿ok? Ni siquiera sabes si va a ser por mucho tiempo o qué.

**Kate:** Vale Quinn. Muchas gracias.

_Fin flashback_

**Quinn:** En realidad no ha sido nada…Ella ha accedido a venir sin problemas.

**Kate:** Sí, me encantó la idea de cambiar de aires por un tiempo _–sonrió mirando a Quinn-._

**Sue:** Ya veo chicas. Pues gracias nuevamente. A ver…en lo que queda de tarde necesito que se pongan al día, por favor. Cuanto antes comiencen antes podremos avanzar. Tengo como una retahíla de cadáveres esperando a que sean analizados pero no hay manera… Andy y Britt están haciendo todo lo que pueden, pero no son forenses así que tampoco sacan conclusiones muy avanzadas. Quinn, acompaña a Kate a la sala de autopsias para que se vaya poniendo al día y Andy le cuente todas las novedades. Tú, mientras puedes ayudar a Berry y así te puede poner al día con el caso.

**Quinn:** De acuerdo comisaria. ¿Podemos retirarnos ya?

**Sue: **De hecho estáis tardando. Encantada de conocerte Kate. Cualquier cosa no dudes en acudir a mi _–volvió a estrechar la mano con la pelirroja-._

Las dos chicas abandonaban el despacho para salir camino al CSI. Kate seguía todos los pasos de Quinn e intentaba quedarse con las indicaciones de dónde estaba cada cosa a su paso. Una vez allí, Quinn hacía las pertinentes presentaciones para que Kate conociese a Andy y a Brittany.

**Quinn:** Bueno chicos, os tengo que dejar. Poned a Kate al día, por favor. Voy a reunirme con Berry.

**Brittany:** Tranquila Quinn, te la cuidaremos bien.

**Kate:** ¿Ya te marchas?

**Andy:** No te preocupes Kate, nosotros te cuidamos _–le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo-._

**Quinn:** Ellos te cuidarán. Después paso a buscarte, ¿vale?

**Kate:** Está bien. Voy a ponerme con el caso _–se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla-_.

Quinn se marchaba del CSI para ir hacia su despacho. Ya era hora de hablar con su Rachel. Ella debía estar esperándola. Al llegar a la puerta tocó un par de veces antes de entrar.

**Rachel:** Adelante _–gritó metida en su trabajo-_.

**Quinn:** ¡Hola cielo! _–entraba en el despacho muy sonriente-._ ¿Cómo estás mi vida? _–se acercó a darle un beso a la morena-._

**Rachel:** Al parecer, no tan bien como tú _–se giró para que el beso le diera en la mejilla-._

* * *

Bien, con este capítulo ya sabrán que pasó entre Kate y Quinn. Si, kalinkaa, han cuchiplanchado en el pasado jajajajaja.

Espero verles de nuevo el lunes próximo.

Un abrazo. Se os quiere!

Gracias por sus reviews. Y gracias también a aquellas personas que sé que leen la historia pero que no opinan...vosotros también formáis parte de esta historia.

DiLea


	29. Celos

_**Celos**_

_Escena del crimen. Greene Street, Nueva York. Sábado 18._

Santana y Roger merodeaban por la calle en la que se había encontrado el último cadáver. Examinaban el escenario con todo tipo de detalles para asegurarse de que no se habían dejado ningún cabo suelto.

**Santana: **Parece que Will y los chicos no se dejaron nada por aquí.

**Roger:** Tenemos que conseguir alguna pista Santana. Algo tiene que haber.

**Santana:** Lo único que sabemos es que los cadáveres eran indigentes y que nadie ha reclamado el cuerpo. Parece que nadie los haya echado de menos…Esto nos dificulta más la investigación.

**Roger:** Pues algo tienen que tener en común. El asesino tiene que dar algún paso en falso… si no, no podremos pillarlo nunca.

**Santana:** Espero que no vuelva a cometer ningún asesinato más. Voy a acercarme al callejón a ver si hay algún tipo de huella o rastro…

**Roger:** No creo que el asesino haya matado aquí en medio de la calle. Ha tenido que engañar a la víctima para llevarla hasta el callejón y entonces matarla allí.

**Santana: **O ha podido matar a alguien que estuviese ya escondido en el callejón…

**Roger:** Parece que ha habido signos de forcejeo. Espero que la nueva encuentre restos de ADN en la víctima.

**Santana:** Hablando de la nueva… ¿Eso que vi a la entrada de comisaría era un coqueteo? _–preguntaba riendo-._

**Roger:** ¡No me jodas López! Yo no coqueteé a nadie. Así que metete en tus asuntos…-_contestó molesto-._

**Santana:** Lo hago por tu bien "machito". Al parecer a nuestra nueva forense, guapita y perfecta, le gustan con más tetas. Igual que a ti _–dijo riéndose-_.

**Roger:** Siempre igual Santana… ¿Acaso te piensas que todas son como tú?

**Santana:** Lo sé de buena tinta…

**Roger:** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que en esta comisaría nada más que hay lesbianas?

**Santana:** ¡Ehhhhh! ¡No te pases lumbreras! _–le levantó la voz-. _Ten un poco de respeto por los demás…

**Roger:** Perdona tía, no era mi intención ofenderte. Pero es que últimamente a todas las chicas con las que me cruzo le van las mujeres. Es como una pesadilla.

Mientras hablaban seguían inspeccionando la zona. Una vez revisados todos los lugares como unas tres o cuatro veces, Santana decidió comunicarse con sus superiores para poner fin a su turno en esa zona. Cogió su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de Rachel; ella era quien mejor la podía atender en ese momento.

**Santana: **¡Berry! Soy San. Roger y yo acabamos de terminar de patearnos, otra vez, la escena del crimen.

**Rachel: **Dime, por favor, que habéis encontrado algo y que se nos pasó por alto alguna cosa _–dijo desesperada-._

**Santana: **Lo siento, Rach. Aquí no hay nada… Espero que la forense nos de alguna pista más.

**Rachel:** ¡Mierda! Me cago en la…

**Santana: **¡Hey morena! Para el carro. ¿Te levantaste hoy con el pie izquierdo? ¿O es que la rubia no te ha dado aún tu dosis diaria de sexo salvaje? _–dijo riendo-._

**Rachel:** No me hables de rubias…

**Santana: **¿Algún día podréis estar normal? Ya no sé si vais a poder poneros de acuerdo en algo.

**Rachel:** Siento no ser la "parejita perfecta" a la que todo le sale bien, como Britt y tú _–contestó molesta-_.

**Santana: **Aunque seas mi superior no voy a permitir que nos faltes al respecto ni a mi Britt ni a mi. ¿Entendiste?

**Rachel:** Lo siento San, no he tenido lo que se dice un buen día.

**Santana: **Sea lo que sea arréglalo y no lo pagues con los demás. Nosotros no tenemos culpa de que algo te haya salido mal. Aquí todos estamos nerviosos con el caso; no eres la única.

**Rachel:** Entre Quinn, el posible cierre de la comisaría, el FBi…y la chica esa con la que ha venido Quinn…que, además, está pegada a su culo toda la tarde y aún no ha venido a verme y eso que se supone que tenía ganas de estar conmigo, pero es que no sé en qué coño está pensando…Por cierto, no me dijo que venía acompañada por nadie…Es todo muy raro San, muy raro…_-dijo con verborrea atropellando una palabra con otra, sin apenas respirar-._

**Santana: **Espera Berry, para. Creo que mi atención se desvió después de lo de la chica misteriosa...

Santana había desconectado de las palabras de su amiga cuando escuchó nombrar a la chica de Los Ángeles. Empezó a sentirse mal por creer que la había cagado al traer a Kate a Nueva York. Se maldijo una y cien veces.

**Rachel: **Ufff _–suspiró-._

**Santana: **¡Uy! Ya hemos llegado a la fase de bloqueo. Mejor voy tirando para comisaría. Relájate y ya hablamos después. Por cierto, no cometas ninguna estupidez; que te conozco.

**Rachel:** Está bien San. No haré nada raro. Te dejo que tengo que seguir con el papeleo.

Rachel caminaba nerviosa por su despacho. Intentaba relajarse después de la conversación que había tenido con Santana al teléfono. No podía parar de pensar que Quinn aún estaba por comisaría con Kate y ella allí sin tan siquiera haberla saludado. Al mirar por el cristal polarizado, pudo ver a su rubia riendo y hablando muy animadamente con la pelirroja. Rachel notó que ese comportamiento no era de una simple amistad; su cabeza empezó a traicionarla. Se puso mucho más celosa de lo que ya estaba. Cuando se decidió por empezar nuevamente a trabajar, escuchó golpear la puerta.

**Rachel:** Adelante _–gritó metida en su trabajo-_.

**Quinn:** ¡Hola cielo! _–entraba en el despacho muy sonriente-._ ¿Cómo estás mi vida? _–se acercó a darle un beso a la morena-._

**Rachel:** Al parecer, no tan bien como tú _–se giró para que el beso le diera en la mejilla-._

**Quinn:** ¿Ocurre algo? _–dijo desconcertada ante la reacción de la morena-._

**Rachel: **¿A mí? Nada. Mejor dime qué es lo que te pasa a ti… _-contestó enfadada-._

**Quinn:** A mi no me pasa nada Rachel. Yo acabo de venir de estar unos días fuera, en Los Ángeles, y cuando vuelvo me encuentro con esto _–dijo señalándola con la mano-_.

**Rachel:** Ahora entiendo por qué tenías tantas ganas de volver a Los Ángeles… ¿Tanto echabas de menos a tu "amiguita" que te la has tenido que traer aquí?

**Quinn:** ¡Qué coño me estás contando Rachel…! ¿Estás celosa por Kate?

**Rachel: **¿Debería? Así que la chica misteriosa con la que has venido es la misma con la que cenabas anoche… ¡Estupendo Quinn!

**Quinn:** Eso he estado intentado explicarte desde que he entrado por la puerta… Pero tus malditos celos no te dejan pensar lúcidamente.

**Rachel:** Lo siento _–dijo más calmada, levantándose de la silla y acercándose junto a Quinn-_. He llevado un día un tanto malo y lo he pagado contigo…

**Quinn:** Después de lo que pasó en tu casa, tuve la necesidad de salir huyendo. No me preguntes por qué, pero soy así. Así que cogí el primer vuelvo que encontré dirección a Los Ángeles; necesitaba ver a mi familia.

**Rachel:** Hasta ahí todo bien…_-dijo interrumpiéndola-. _Pero aun no entiendo lo de Kate.

**Quinn:** Estando en Los Ángeles me llamó Sue diciendo que necesitaban una forense; estaban buscando desesperadamente por aquí y no encontraron a nadie.

**Rachel:** ¿Y tú qué tienes que ver en esto? ¿Por qué tú?

**Quinn:** Te juro, Rachel, que no sé cómo coño se enteró Sue de que yo conocía a una forense.

**Rachel:** Espera, espera, espera… ¿Kate? ¿Forense? Me he perdido…

**Quinn:** ¿No te lo han contado? _–cuestionó levantando sus cejas-._

Rachel empezó a sentir que era la última en enterarse de las cosas. El haber estado unos días de baja le había llevado a perderse mucho en la investigación. Lo último que se esperaba es que la chica que venía acompañando a Quinn fuese la nueva forense que estaban esperando. Tras el silencio inminente de Rachel, que se giró mirando a la pared, Quinn intentó explicarle.

**Quinn:** Rachel, alguien le contó a Sue que yo conocía a Kate. Y entonces me obligó a convencerla para que viniese a trabajar aquí con nosotras. Créeme que yo no sabía absolutamente nada…

**Rachel:** ¿Y qué relación tienes con Kate? Es decir, ¿era de tu antigua comisaría? _–preguntó intentando atar cabos-._

**Quinn:** Rachel, siéntate, por favor. Vamos a hablarlo tranquilamente, ¿ok?

**Rachel: **Vale.

Las dos chicas tomaron asiento. Rachel se situó en su sillón y Quinn llevó una de las sillas, destinadas a las visitas, junto a la morena. Se sentó junto a ella y le cogió la mano.

**Quinn: **Rachel,Kate y yo… a ver cómo te lo explico… _-se tensaba y titubeaba-._ Mira, voy a serte sincera.

_Mientras tanto…_

Una chica morena, bien vestida con traje de chaqueta, una carpeta en una mano y un café en la otra, entraba en comisaría. Al llegar a recepción se identificó como la inspectora Hart del FBI. En la sala central se quedó mirando a una muchacha pelirroja, que al parecer era nueva, que vestía una bata de forense. La chica iba hablando animadamente con Brittany y Gracie Hart se quedó extrañada; no tenía información alguna de que hubiese un nuevo agente en comisaría. Más decidida aún, subió al despacho de Sue Sylvester para comenzar una reunión.

**Gracie: **Sue, buenas tardes _–dijo entrando en comisaría-_.

**Sue:** "Pequeña Gracie Lou" _–se reía mientras se levantaba con los brazos abiertos para abrazarla-._

**Gracie:** Sue… ¿qué te tengo dicho…? _–frunció su ceño no encantada con el recibimiento-._

**Sue:** Está bien Gracie, venga a darme un abrazo.

Gracie se acercó a Sue y le dio el abrazo pedido. Ambas sonrieron y se achuchaban meneándose de un lado hacia otro. Había mucha complicidad entre ellas.

**Sue:** Siéntate preciosa _–la invitaba a tomar asiento-_.

**Gracie: **Gracias comisaria. ¿Qué tal va todo?

**Sue:** Bien, bien… Vamos tirando como podemos pero cada vez avanzamos mucho más. He mandado incorporar a dos de mis grandes agentes, las subinspectoras Berry y Fabray…

**Gracie:** Hablando de incorporaciones… ¿Quién es la chica nueva? Una de pelo pelirrojo _–se señalaba su cabello-,_ así blanquita de piel…

**Sue:** ¡Ah! Esa chica es Kate. La nueva forense…

**Gracie:** ¿Nueva forense? ¿Por qué no se me había informado de tal cosa?

**Sue:** No pensé que fuese una cosa que le interesara al FBI…

**Gracie:** Al FBI siempre le interesa todo Sue, sobre todo cuando hay un caso de por medio. Supongo que será la forense que se encargará de hacer la autopsia a los cadáveres que tienen pendientes de analizar.

**Sue:** Sí, de hecho ya está trabajando en ello…

**Gracie:** ¿Quién te dio su referencia? No la conozco… no tiene que ser de por aquí; conozco a todas las forenses de la zona…

**Sue:** Es amiga de Quinn Fabray. Trabajan juntas en Los Ángeles.

**Gracie:** ¿De Quinn Fabray? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Sue:** Sí, al parecer es una de las mejores forenses de su zona.

**Gracie:** Ahá… Así que amiga de Fabray… Ok… _-se quedó pensativa-._

**Sue:** Aunque me temo que tú no has venido aquí por el tema de la forense…

**Gracie:** No, en realidad he venido a traerte la nueva información del otro caso. Ya que estás tan liada con este caso nuevo, me tomé libertad de hacer unos trabajillos por mi cuenta.

**Sue:** Excelente. ¿Alguna novedad?

**Gracie:** Pues en realidad sí… Hemos estado siguiendo a la sospechosa. Resulta, que no tenemos pruebas contundentes, pero mis agentes siguen trabajando en ello…

**Sue:** Pero… ¿Entonces cuál es la novedad?

**Gracie:** Lo tienes todo en el informe que te he traído. Ten _–le dejaba la carpeta sobre la mesa-. _Yo me tengo que ir, que ando con un poco de prisa… Ya quedaremos para cerrar este asunto.

**Sue:** Vale, le echaré un vistazo y luego hablamos.

Gracie abandonaba el despacho de Sue con algo de preocupación por la nueva forense. Había algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar. Al llegar a la calle, sacó su teléfono móvil y tecleó un número.

**Gracie:** Soy Gracie. Tenemos un pequeño inconveniente… ¿tú sabías algo de una nueva forense en comisaría? Es una tal…Kate Adams.

El agente al otro lado de la línea contestaba a su superior.

**Gracie:** Quiero que averigües todo de ella y la tengas vigilada de cerca. No quiero que eche a perder todo lo que llevamos trabajado.

Gracie colgó el teléfono todavía preocupada y se fue a continuar con su trabajo. Necesitaba poner orden de nuevo debido a los cambios que habían surgido.

_Sala de autopsias. Comisaría Nueva York._

**Kate: **Andy, he leído los informes que has realizado sobre las autopsias. Aunque estén incompletos, has hecho un buen trabajo.

**Andy:** Muchas gracias.

**Kate: **Creo que tus compañeros te van a necesitar más que yo… Allí fuera aún hay cosas por hacer…Yo con esto me pongo al día mañana mismo y con un ayudante me sobra… _-dijo sin ánimo de ofender y sonriente-._

**Andy:** Bueno, quizá podría quedarme yo con usted. Soy enfermero y tengo una ligera idea de todo esto…

**Kate: **Ya, lo sé. Pero Brittany está empezando y quiere aprender. Me gustaría enseñarle desde cero; tú ya sabes demasiado.

**Brittany:** Si, por favor Andy. Deja que me quede yo… Estoy muy interesada en aprender porque quizá estudie para forense y quiero hacer mis prácticas antes para ver si realmente me gusta. Por favor, por favor, por favor… _-puso cara de pucheros a Andy-._

**Kate: **Hazlo por ella; le va a venir bien para su futuro _–sonrió-._

**Andy:** Está bien, iré a informar a la comisaria Sylvester de los cambios para que me reubique y le diré que será Brittany la que se queda en el CSI; aunque es un pena porque me hubiese gustado trabajar con usted _–sonrió a la pelirroja-._ Mucha suerte chicas.

**Brittany:** ¡Gracias! _–se tiró sobre Andy y lo abrazó alegremente-._

**Kate: **Está bien, Brittany vamos a comenzar. Andy, si te necesito te lo haré saber _–le guiñó un ojo al chico-._

**Andy:** Ok…gracias de nuevo… _-dijo nervioso ante el gesto de la forense-._

**Brittany:** Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos doctora Adams?

Andy dejaba a las dos chicas trabajar a solas. Kate sintió la necesidad de quitarse al chico del medio para sacar información a la rubia sobre Quinn. Estaba claro que eran amigas y pensó que era buena idea hacerla su ayudante para congeniar y así entrar en su grupito de amigas. Cuando el chico cerró la puerta, la forense comenzó su trabajo nuevamente.

**Kate: **Brittany, coge la grabadora.

**Brittany:** Eso se me da a mi bien. Ya tengo experiencia con la grabadora… _-apuntó mientras agarraba el objeto-._

**Kate: **Estupendo Brittany _–dijo entusiasmada-_.

**Brittany:** ¿Dónde me pongo? ¿Qué hago? _–preguntaba nerviosa-._

**Kate: **De momento quédate junto a mi y observa todo lo que hago.

Kate se puso unos guantes de látex para comenzar a examinar el primer cadáver encontrado.

**Kate: **Sábado 18 _–relataba a la grabadora-. _Primer cadáver encontrado sin identificar. No sabemos su procedencia, ni sus datos. Aún esperamos el resultado de las huellas para su identificación. A simple vista: varón, de raza blanca, de unos 38 años aproximadamente _–decía mirando al sujeto-_. Por la apariencia deduzco que es una persona sin recursos ni medios económicos. Por las marcas del brazo y por el estado de las fosas nasales diría que era un drogodependiente _–dijo mientras examinaba los brazos y la nariz-_. Por las marcas del cuello, deduzco que la principal causa de la muerta sea por asfixia debido a la coloración azulada de las extremidades; producida por un objeto como pudiera ser un alambre o una brida _–seguía examinando el cadáver por el cuello-_. El individuo presenta heridas o marcas en las uñas, debido a un posible forcejeo con su agresor _–sujetaba una de las manos del individuo y miraba las uñas de cerca-_. En las piernas, presenta heridas y quemaduras por abrasión; posiblemente producidas por un arrastramiento sobre asfalto o tierra. Aún por determinar si fueron realizadas antes o después de la muerte de la víctima _–con sus manos abría las heridas para ver la gravilla que tenían en su interior-_. El cuerpo presenta heridas postmorten realizadas por un objeto afilado y cortante, como un bisturí, en la zona hepática y renal del individuo _–examinaba de cerca las marcas en las zonas indicadas-_. Después, procederemos a abrir el cadáver para saber más del sujeto…_-terminó de hablar e hizo un silencio-._

Brittany seguía atenta y anonadada por las palabras de la doctora. Por unos instantes siguió el silencio hasta que Kate observó cómo Brittany aún seguía mirándola, como esperando continuar la redacción.

**Kate: **Brittany, ya he acabado. Puedes apagar la grabadora.

**Brittany: **¡Vaya! Es como en la serie de CSI _–dijo asombrada y mirando a la grabadora-_. ¿Podrías repetirlo?

**Kate: **¿Por qué Brittany?

**Brittany:** No sé si le he dado al botón de grabar.

A Kate se le escapó una sonrisa de ver cómo había dejado tan fascinada a la chica. Le parecía una buena chica y le estaba empezando a caer bien. Congeniar con ella iba a ser más fácil de lo que parecía.

**Kate: **A ver… vamos a ver qué has grabado.

Brittany buscaba la pista 01 de la grabadora y le pulsó al play. En unos segundos se empezó a escuchar la grabación que antiguamente la rubia realizó para la investigación del topo. Podía escucharse lo siguiente:

"_Brittany: Nombre._

_Quinn: ¿Enserio Brittany?_

_Brittany: Sí. Necesito registrar todos los datos. _

_Quinn: Está bien. Lucy Quinn Fabray._

_Brittany: ¿Lucy? ¿Pues no te llamabas Quinn?_

_-Primera prueba: ha mentido sobre su nombre-"._

Kate se quedó un tanto extrañada con la grabación en la que estaban interrogando a su amiga Quinn.

**Kate: **¿Qué es esto Brittany?

**Brittany:** ¡Uy perdón! Esto fue de mi otra investigación. Se me olvidó borrarlo.

Brittany fue pasando pistas hacia delante para buscar la que acababan de grabar. Se pudo escuchar lo siguiente:

"_¡Tubbi! ¿Qué te he dicho de leer mi diario? No puedo estar pendiente de ti todo el día… ¿No ves que estoy trabajando en un caso? –se hizo un pequeño silencio...-._

_Eso no me vale como excusa"._

Kate, cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba escuchando. Empezaba a dudar sobre la cualificación de Brittany. Le estaba dando una fuerte impresión.

**Brittany:** ¡Maldito gato! _–siguió a otra pista-._

"_Brittany: San. Si Rachel quiere a Quinn… ¿Por qué sigue con Amanda?_

_Santana: Cariño, ¿qué haces poniéndome la grabadora en la boca?_

_Brittany: Es que estoy investigando a Quinn por el parecido de Charlie. Creo que Quinn es un extraterrestre con el cuerpo de Charlie que se está haciendo pasar por otra persona y quiere enamorar a Rachel."_

Kate ya no daba en sí con lo que estaba escuchando. Lo que sí pudo anotar en su cabeza era los nombres de Charlie y Amanda, que estaban relacionados con Quinn y Rachel. Debía investigar sobre eso si quería recuperar a Quinn.

**Kate: **No te preocupes Brittany. Sigue buscando, que seguro que estoy por ahí en tu grabadora. Aunque para la próxima vez intenta traerla vacía; nos ahorraremos el estar buscando _–dijo dulcemente-_.

**Brittany:** ¡Te encontré! Escucha…

"…_A simple vista: varón, de raza blanca, de unos 38 años aproximadamente –decía mirando al sujeto-. Por la apariencia deduzco que es una persona sin recursos ni medios económicos."_

Brittany se reía triunfante de haber encontrado la grabación y de no haberla cagado en su primer día como ayudante de la forense. Con su natural carácter, se abalanzó sobre la chica para abrazarla. Ésta se dejó abrazar y rio con ella.

**Kate: **Bueno Brittany, voy a por los resultados de las huellas que creo que ya estarán. Necesito tener la información antes de abrir el cuerpo. Tú puedes esperar aquí si quieres y así me vas preparando el instrumental.

Kate salía del CSI y subía hacia la sala central para realizar una comparación de huellas en los ordenadores de allí.

_Despacho de Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray. _

Las dos chicas tomaron asiento. Rachel se situó en su sillón y Quinn llevó una de las sillas, destinadas a las visitas, junto a la morena. Se sentó junto a ella y le cogió la mano.

**Quinn: **Rachel,Kate y yo… a ver cómo te lo explico… _-se tensaba y titubeaba-._ Mira, voy a serte sincera.

**Rachel: **Espero que lo seas. Sería muy amable por tu parte…

**Quinn:** Kate fue una de las pocas chicas con las que he tenido una relación algo duradera. Pero eso pasó hace mucho tiempo Rachel y de todo esto sólo ha quedado una gran amistad _–le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mano-_.

**Rachel:** Su actitud hacia a ti parece como si quisiera algo más. No sé, la veo muy cerca de ti todo el tiempo.

**Quinn: **Kate no pudo superar muy bien nuestra ruptura. Y aún me guarda rencor por haberme marchado de Los Ángeles y haberla dejado allí.

**Rachel:** ¿Y cómo se supone que me debo tomar todo esto? Que te traigas aquí a tu exnovia Quinn…y ver cómo está pegada a ti en el trabajo todo el día.

**Quinn:** Y eso no es todo Rachel. Se va a quedar a vivir conmigo; en mi casa.

Rachel retiró la mano repentinamente de Quinn y se levantó bruscamente del sillón. Empezó a caminar nerviosa por el despacho murmurando cosas en voz baja. Quinn, se levantó también y se acercó a darle un fuerte abrazo.

**Quinn:** No te preocupes; es sólo temporal _–le dijo mientras seguía abrazándola-_.

**Rachel: **No quiero perderte Quinn… Yo…yo…Te quiero _–la miró a los ojos-_.

**Quinn:** Y yo también te quiero Rach. Todavía tenemos que aclarar…

Rachel, sin dejar terminar de hablar a la rubia, la besó apasionadamente empujándola hacia el cristal polarizado del despacho. La morena agarró fuertemente la nuca de la rubia atrayéndola aún más cerca de sus labios. Quinn se sorprendió por la pasión que estaba desprendiendo su morena y se dejó llevar; Rachel siempre despertaba en la rubia un instinto sexual que ningún hombre y ninguna mujer antes habían logrado conseguir. Rachel no soportaba el hecho de que otra mujer hubiera tocado a su rubia; por eso, se despertó en ella un deseo de posesión que no podía frenar. Que no quería, ni podía frenarlo.

Quinn se agarró fuertemente a la espalda de la morena. Mientras tanto, Rachel levantó la pierna de la rubia y fue deslizando su mano por debajo del vestido de ésta; acariciando su muslo hasta llegar a su trasero, el cual apretó fuertemente atrayendo aún más sus cuerpos. Quinn gimió ante el contacto con la morena; lo hizo mientras se separaba de los labios de ésta. Rachel aprovechó ese momento para bajar hasta el cuello de Quinn, dejando un fuerte mordisco que provocó un pequeño grito en ella. Se fue acercando al oído de la rubia dejando un rastro de saliva con la lengua; al llegar a ésta le dejo un pequeño mordisco.

**Rachel:** Me encanta que grites.

**Quinn:** Rachel… nos van a oír.

**Rachel:** No, el despacho está insonorizado. Así que puedes gritar todo lo que quieras; nadie te va a oír _–dijo pícaramente-._

**Quinn: **Me encanta nuestro despacho.

Quinn, al oír las palabras de Rachel, se dejó llevar por el deseo que le provocaba la morena. Fue metiendo una mano por debajo de la camiseta de la chica hasta llegar a sus pechos, mientras que su boca fue besando los labios que tanto había deseado durante todo el tiempo que había estado en Los Ángeles.

Rachel se percató que al otro lado del cristal se encontraba Kate observando unos papeles. Una sonrisa triunfante se le formó en la cara; sentía que la rubia solamente era de ella y eso le encantaba. Rachel apartó con la mano la ropa interior de la rubia e introdujo dos dedos en el interior de la chica. El hecho de estar teniendo sexo en el despacho y a la vista de todos aumentaba la excitación de ambas.

La morena al notar la humedad en la rubia decidió aumentar el ritmo, mucho más rápido, sintiendo el movimiento de caderas que la rubia ejecutaba por sentirla más adentro. Quinn se agarraba más fuerte a Rachel para no perder el equilibrio, ya que las piernas empezaban a fallarle debido a la intensidad y el placer que sentía. Con la mano que la morena tenía libre comenzó a masajear el pecho de Quinn, mientras acallaba los gemidos de ésta con su boca.

**Quinn:** Cielo, no pares.

Rachel, al notar que la rubia estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, metió un tercer dedo haciendo que el roce fuese mayor; el cuerpo de Quinn empezó a tensarse y a contraerse. Su respiración se volvía mucho más rápida y agitada. El corazón bombeaba más rápido de lo normal, debido al gran orgasmo que le había provocado su chica.

Cuando la rubia se relajó, Rachel la sujetó fuerte dándole un apasionado beso.

**Rachel:** Gracias.

**Quinn:** No me des las gracias todavía, aún no hemos acabado.

La cara de Quinn se transformó; desde la más absoluta tranquilidad y relajación pasó a mostrar una cara de total deseo. La rubia agarró a Rachel, volteándola a ella ahora contra el cristal polarizado.

**Quinn:** Yo también quiero disfrutar de las vistas_ –dijo sensualmente en el oído de la morena-._

_Sala de autopsias. Comisaría Nueva York._

Unas horas más tarde, Kate había regresado al CSI con la identificación de los cadáveres. Ya tenía todo listo y preparado para comenzar a examinar a fondo los cadáveres.

**Kate:** ¿Ves Brittany? Así es como hay que hacerlo _–mostraba a la rubia cómo debía hacer la identificación-._

**Brittany:** Cojo la huella y la pongo en este cacharro… ¿Es así? _–preguntaba esperando una respuesta afirmativa de la pelirroja-._

**Kate:** Así, muy bien Brittany. Deberías haberte dedicado profesionalmente a esto…Se te da bastante bien y aprendes muy rápido _–dijo intentando elogiar a la rubia-_.

**Brittany:** Lo sé. Sé que soy perfecta _–dijo riéndose-._

**Kate:** A ver Brittany…Las huellas del primer cuerpo coinciden con las de Ryan McKain; que casualmente tiene antecedentes penales por posesión de estupefacientes. Fue puesto en libertad a los tres días.

**Brittany: **¡Vaya! Ya podemos ponerle nombre… Así que Ryan…

**Kate:** Cuando analicemos el otro cadáver, buscaremos coincidencias y realizaremos una comparativa entre ambos. ¿Me has preparado el instrumental Brittany?

**Brittany: **Sí, está todo preparado.

_Despacho de Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray. _

**Quinn: **Rachel, voy a llevar estos informes a Sue _–se levantó de su mesa y se acercó para dar un beso a la morena-._

**Rachel:** Vale, guapa _–dijo sonriente-_.

**Quinn:** Por cierto Rachel, Kate y yo saldremos a cenar fuera. Amanda pasa a recogernos… ¿Te apuntas?

**Rachel:** Me muero de ganas por conocer a "esa chica".

Quinn, muy contenta por la respuesta de Rachel, salió del despacho para llevar los informes a su comisaria. La morena, en cambio, cogió el teléfono móvil para realizar una llamada urgente.

**Rachel:** Amanda, soy Rachel _–dijo nerviosa-_.

**Amanda: **Lo sé Rachel, lo sé. Tengo tu número apuntado en la agenda _–se reía-_.

**Rachel:** ¿Tú conoces a Kate? Es la amiga que ha venido con Quinn.

**Amanda:** ¿La chica sexy pelirroja? ¿Esa a la que no te puedes acercar porque muerde?

**Rachel:** Supongo que hablamos de la misma Kate, aunque no sé si muerde o no _–reía también-._

**Amanda: **Al grano Rachel, que cuando quieres pedir algo le das mil vueltas a las cosas…

**Rachel: **Aun no entiendo cómo me conoces tanto… Y no sé cómo pedirte esto…

**Amanda: **Sabes que no me puedo negar a mi pequeña subinspectora sexy.

**Rachel: **Pensaba que la sexy era Quinn…

**Amanda: **También, también… Yo no discrimino a las rubias.

**Rachel:** Y espero que a las pelirrojas tampoco.

**Amanda: **Rachel, ya sé por dónde quieres ir… ¿Estás intentando decirme que quieres que te quite del medio a la pelirroja?

**Rachel: **¿Quitar del medio? _–preguntó un poco desconcertada-._

**Amanda: **Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta igual que yo… Es la puta sombra de la sexy rubia.

**Rachel:** Al menos ya no soy la única que lo ve. Pensaba que ya eran paranoias mías.

**Amanda: **Tampoco vamos a echarle toda la culpa a ella… Hay que estar muy ciega para no ir pegada al bonito trasero de Quinn _–dijo seria-_.

**Rachel:** ¡Amanda! ¡Eres peor que ninguna! Tienes más peligro… _-bromeaba-._

**Amanda:** Yo no dejaría que les pasara nada a mis princesas. Eso tenlo por seguro morena.

**Rachel: **Ya me estás desviando la conversación…

**Amanda:** En realidad es que no te puedes resistir a mis encantos y a mi labia.

**Rachel:** Con razón tienes a Quinn tan contenta… Si tan sólo con hablar las seduces a todas.

**Amanda: **¿Ahora quién es la que se está desviando del tema? Luego toas las culpas pa la Amanda.

**Rachel:** Claro, como ahora no te interesa… Ahora cambias el tema, ¿no?

**Amanda: **Pues claro. No te jode…

**Rachel: **A lo que iba. Necesito que me ayudes con la pelirroja. Está todo el día pegada a Quinn. Y encima de todo… tiene la cara de quedarse en su casa todo este tiempo… ¿lo sabías?

**Amanda: **Hombre Rachel, yo no dejaría a una amiga en la calle… No te lo tomes tan a pecho mujer. Por muy mala leche que tenga la doctora, porque mira que tiene mala leche la jodía…

**Rachel:** Si sólo fuera su amiga…estaría bien Amanda. Pero es su exnovia. Y que encima, la muy fresca, ha reconocido que la sigue queriendo.

**Amanda: **Eso ya son palabras mayores morena…

**Rachel:** ¿Ves? Por eso necesitaba hablar contigo. Necesito tu ayuda.

**Amanda: **Rachel, tú tranquila, ¿vale? La tita Amanda se encargará de ella…

**Rachel:** ¿No irás hacerle nada malo Amanda? Mira que nos conocemos poco pero te veo muy capaz de todo…

**Amanda:** Raquel, mi arma _–dijo ofendida en español-. _Parece mentira que no confíes en mi.

**Rachel:** Miedo me das cuando me llamas Raquel. Algo estás tramando…

**Amanda:** Si hay que seducir a la doctora sexy, se seduce. Porque si hay que sacrificarse por las amigas… Yo me sacrifico por ti. Tú no te preocupes.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y por vuestros reviews.

_AnastasiaDany_ bienvenida a la historia! No tienes por qué pedir disculpas jejeje. Un besazo enorme!

Y por lo demás...que no sé cuando va a terminar esto...porque cada vez se me lía más la trama y venga mujeres y venga mujeres guapas...y, claro, al final me termino emocionando y me he liado hasta tal punto que no sé dónde voy a parar la historia jajajajaja.

Un besazo.

DiLea.


	30. Doble Cita

_**Doble Cita**_

_**Comisaría Nueva York. Sábado 18.**_

Santana y Roger llegaban a comisaría malhumorados después de su frustrada búsqueda de alguna pista que ayudara a resolver el caso. Santana se cruzó con Quinn por las escaleras de la comisaría.

**Santana:** Vaya sonrisita me traes Fabray _–dijo con una sonrisa-._

**Quinn:** Tengo un buen día; eso es todo.

**Santana:** ¿Y ese buen día te lo ha proporcionado una pequeña morena?

**Quinn:** ¿Tú que crees? _–dijo también sonriente-_. Me voy a por unos informes _–le dijo lanzándole un beso en el aire-._

**Santana:** Así da gusto trabajar…

La latina se dirigió al despacho de las subinspectoras, tocó la puerta y esperó encontrar a una Rachel de igual o mejor humor que la rubia. Andy, por su parte, salió al encuentro de su compañero Roger.

**Andy:** Colega, acabo de hablar con la comisaría Sue y me han asignado como tu nuevo compañero. Así que volvemos a coincidir.

**Roger:** Menos mal; porque trabajar con López a solas es un suplicio.

**Andy:** Tranquilo a López le han reubicado con las subinspectoras. Además, a mi me gusta trabajar con las chicas _–dijo con una sonrisa-._

**Roger:** No me seas pelota Andy. Por cierto, ¿tú no estabas en el CSI?

**Andy:** La inspectora Adams me dijo que yo no le hacía falta y que prefería quedarse con Pierce.

**Roger:** ¡Maldición! Al final López va a tener razón… _-dijo lamentándose para él mismo-._

**Andy:** ¿Tener razón en qué? _–preguntaba curioso-._

**Roger:** En que juega en el mismo bando que las chicas.

**Andy:** ¡Vaya! Yo que quería invitarla a cenar..._–dijo apenado-._

**Roger:** Pues vamos a tener que cambiar de objetivo.

_**Mientras tanto en el despacho de Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray. **_

**Santana:** ¿Se puede? _–dijo a la vez que entraba-._

**Rachel:** Pasa San _–contestó con una sonrisa-._

**Santana:** Uff menos mal que estas de mejor humor que hace unas horas…

**Rachel:** Supongo que cierta rubia me ha alegrado el día.

**Santana:** Me da a mí que habéis tenido sexo.

Rachel se quedó cortada ante la declaración de su amiga y se limitó a agachar la cabeza y a sonrojarse.

**Santana:** NO, ¡no me lo puedo creer Berry! _–dijo con la boca abierta ante la sorpresa-. Y_a decía yo que aquí se olía a sexo…

**Rachel:** Verás… Entre los celos, el cabreo que llevaba y que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a Quinn…

**Santana:** Sólo estuvo fuera unos días; eso no es excusa.

**Rachel:** ¿Pero tu has visto a Quinn? No soy de piedra San; es solo verla y me dan ganas de hacerle el amor.

**Santana:** No hace falta que lo jures, ya ha quedado demostrado… Espera un momento… ¿no lo habrás hecho en esta silla? _–dijo con tono de repugnancia-._

**Rachel:** En la silla no…

**Santana:** ¿En la mesa? _–preguntó curiosa-._

**Rachel:** Tampoco _–dijo escapándose una sonrisilla-._

**Santana:** En el sofá _–señaló un pequeño sofá que se situaba en el lateral del despacho-._

Rachel se limitó a negar nuevamente con la cabeza y con sus ojos le indicó a la latina el lugar donde había ocurrido todo.

**Santana:** Eres mi ídolo Rachel. De verdad. Tú no sabes la de veces que me he imaginado allí con mi Britt…

**Rachel:** ¡Ey! Que es mi despacho; ni se os ocurra _–dijo cambiando el tono-._

**Santana: **Cuando me asciendan de rango y tenga mi propio despacho… mandaré a que me pongan una igual a ésa _–dijo señalando la cristalera polarizada-_.

Quinn, que ya había llegado a su destino, recogió el informe que le tenía preparado Andy y decidió pasarse por el laboratorio para ver cómo le iba el día a su amiga.

_**Sala de autopsias. **_

**Kate:** ¿Brittany lo tienes todo preparado?

**Brittany:** Si, tengo todo el material que me pediste inspectora.

**Kate:** Muy bien, pásame el bisturí. Vamos a ver primero lo que le han hecho a este hombre…

Kate agarró el bisturí que le había pasado Brittany; desde la parte baja del cuello hasta la zona baja del abdomen realizó una incisión profunda y precisa.

**Brittany:** Vaya corte inspectora –_se sorprendió al ver como la doctora rajaba el cuerpo-._

**Kate:** Es el procedimiento Britt; pásame los separadores.

Con la ayuda de los separadores Kate pudo dejar abierta la zona pectoral de la víctima para poder examinar mejor su interior.

**Kate:** Brittany, prepara la grabadora.

**Brittany:** Listo _–dijo a la vez que pulsaba el botón-._

**Kate:** Sujeto 001. Tras la primera apreciación de la víctima, llegamos a la conclusión de que la causa principal de la muerte fue la asfixia. El corazón está intacto y los pulmones presentan una decoloración debido a la falta de oxígeno; lo que me hace contractar la información anterior. En la zona del tórax conserva todos los órganos, presenta varias costillas rotas debido a un fuerte traumatismo; por el ángulo de la rotura, el objeto tendría que ser de hierro o algún metal pesado. Las vísceras están intactas, estómago e intestinos, pero lo que llama la atención es que, después de matar a la víctima, le abrieron y le extirparon el hígado, los riñones y la vejiga. Por los cortes deduzco que fue obra de algún especialista o cirujano, ya que sabía donde tenía que cortar exactamente para no dañar esos órganos. Y la sutura realizada también está realizada por algún experto en la materia.

**Brittany:** ¿Por qué solo esos órganos? _–preguntó apagando la grabadora-._

**Kate:** Buena pregunta Britt_ –dijo pensativa-._

**Brittany:** Normalmente los órganos más importantes y más apreciados para un trasplante suelen ser el corazón, los pulmones, las córneas, el hígado…

**Kate:** Tienes razón Brittany, me temo que esto no es un simple caso de tráfico de órganos. Aunque el otro cadáver me lo dirá si coincide con este.

Kate se sorprendió de la lucidez de su ayudante; pues aparentemente se hacía la tonta pero era más lista de lo que imaginaba. Quizá no era tan mala idea tenerla en su equipo.

**Kate:** ¿Seguimos?

De repente, unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta. La subinspectora Fabray entraba en el laboratorio con una amplia sonrisa.

**Quinn:** Espero no molestar.

**Brittany:** ¡Quinnie! ¿A que no sabes lo que hemos hecho? _–dijo enganchándose a su cuello-._

**Quinn:** Os he estado mirando por el cristal; no quería interrumpiros. Parecíais muy ocupadas _–dijo sonriéndole a su amiga Britt-._

**Kate:** Tú nunca molestas.

**Quinn:** De todas formas no tengo mucho tiempo. Sólo quería ver cómo te iba el día Kate; por si necesitabas algo…

**Kate:** Tranquila Quinn, estoy muy bien. Tenéis un laboratorio súper completo y me gusta trabajar aquí. Brittany es muy buena compañera _–expresó guiñándole un ojo a Britt-._

**Brittany:** Es la mejor Doctora que he conocido… Bueno, Amanda también es buena.

**Kate:** ¿Amanda es médico? _–dijo interesándose-._

**Quinn:** Se me olvidó decirte.

**Brittany:** Sí, es el médico de Lord Tubbington _–se adelantó al comentario de la rubia-._

**Kate:** ¿De Lord qué?

**Brittany:** ¿Tienes gato?

**Kate:** Tuve uno pero murió.

**Brittany:** Vaya que pena… yo que quería encontrarle un amigo que llevara a Tubbi por el buen camino_… –dijo triste-._

**Kate:** He de suponer que Tubbi es un gato y que Amanda es veterinaria, ¿me equivoco?

**Quinn:** Vaya sigue sorprendiéndome tu poder de deducción. Con razón eres la mejor forense… _-reía-._

**Kate:** No es para tanto _–dijo sonrojándose-._

**Brittany:** Katty y yo somos muy buenas amigas, ¿a que si? _–dijo abrazándose a la doctora-._

**Kate:** ¿Katty? _–dijo sorprendida-._

**Quinn:** Vaya, veo que ya has hecho una amiga. Y para que Britt te considere amiga ya tienes que ganártela…

**Kate:** Me alegra oír eso.

**Quinn:** Por cierto, se me olvidaba… Esta noche vamos a salir a cenar fuera, ya que nos toca salir tarde no me va a dar tiempo a preparar nada en casa.

**Kate:** ¡Por mi perfecto! _–dijo entusiasmada-._

**Quinn:** Rachel y Amanda se vienen, ¿Britt te quieres venir con San?

_-Mierda… Yo que quería ir a cenar con ella a solas- pensó Kate._

**Brittany:** No podemos Quinnie. San y yo hemos quedado con su madre para ir a cenar.

**Quinn:** Otro día entonces.

**Brittany:** ¡Jo! yo quiero ir con Katty y con las demás _–dijo entre pucheros-._

**Kate:** Tranquila Britt, ya habrán más cenas.

**Brittany:** ¿En serio? ¡Bien! _–dijo ilusionada-._

A Kate le sorprendía el comportamiento tan extremista que tenía su compañera Brittany; en un momento estaba triste y con una simple palabra la alegrabas como a un niño pequeño con un simple caramelo. Tenía esa inocencia que todos tenemos cuando somos niños. La pelirroja juzgó mal a la rubia en un primer momento; le estaba empezando a coger cariño a su nueva amiga. Al menos su estancia en Nueva York no sería tan mala como pensaba.

**Quinn:** En una hora viene Amanda a recogernos, estate lista.

**Kate:** Tranquila, termino el informe del sujeto 001 y te buscó al despacho.

Quinn salió del CSI contenta por ver como su amiga se estaba adaptando perfectamente al nuevo ámbito laboral. Podía apreciar que las cosas le estaban yendo mejor. Su escapada a Los Ángeles le había servido para abrirse más a las personas y no preocuparse tanto de lo que les pueda pasar. Estaba siguiendo los consejos de su hermana Frannie; consejos de vivir la vida y no darle la espalda al amor. Esta vez iba a ser feliz y a dejarse querer por una pequeña morena que le había robado el corazón. Quinn entró en su despacho, sorprendiéndose por la presencia de la latina.

**Quinn:** Hola de nuevo _–dijo en broma-._

**Santana:** Hoy parece que nos encontramos por todos lados.

**Rachel:** ¿De qué habláis? _–dijo extrañada-._

**Quinn:** Nada Rach, parece que hoy el destino quiere que me encuentre con San.

**Santana:** Aunque me encantaría hacerle caso al destino y quedarme charlando con ustedes dos… me espera Roger y su mal genio.

**Quinn:** No tientes al destino Santana. Acabo de venir de hablar con Sue por unos informes y me ha dicho que te han reubicado.

**Santana:** ¿En serio? ¿Y dónde?

**Quinn:** Pues no me pongas esa carita que esta vez no te toca con Brittany. El destino otra vez… te ha tocado con nosotras_–dijo señalando a Rachel y a ella misma-._

**Santana:** Al menos estaré trabajando tranquila con vosotras.

**Rachel:** ¿Y Brittany?

**Quinn:** Brittany se queda con Kate en el laboratorio.

**Santana:** Pobre, le ha tocado la peor parte. Mira que tiene mal carácter tu amiguita…

**Quinn:** Pues acabo de venir de allí y créeme si te digo que se han hecho muy amigas.

**Santana:** ¿En serio? _–abría su boca exagerada-._ Pues si es amiga de mi Britt… también tendré que respetarla.

**Rachel:** ¿Vienes de verla? _–dijo molesta-._

**Quinn:** Si, quería ver si necesitaba algo.

**Rachel: **Espero que resolvamos este caso rápido para que se vuelva a Los Ángeles _–dijo entre dientes-._

Quinn y Santana oyeron perfectamente las palabras de Rachel. La latina se limitó simplemente a reír mientras que la rubia se acercó con su increíble sonrisa y abrazó a Rachel, dejando su cabeza apoyada en su vientre.

**Quinn:** Me gusta cuando te pones celosa _–dijo guiñándole un ojo-._

**Santana:** Creo que voy a vomitar de tanta cursilería. No me hagáis pedir otra reubicación, por favor. Ahorraros las escenitas delante de mí _–dijo con tono de asco-._

Rachel echó una mirada fulminante a la latina, mientras que Quinn se le escapó una sonora carcajada. Al fin la rubia se sentía libre y relajada; ya no necesitaba mostrarse dura delante de la gente que le importaba. Se había recuperado de todos los problemas que llevaba acuestas desde Los Ángeles y se lamentó no haber aclarado las cosas con su hermana y con sus compañeros antes.

_**Una hora más tarde, 22:00 horas.**_

Amanda ya se encontraba en la puerta de la comisaría para recoger a las chicas. A lo lejos divisó la cabellera pelirroja de Kate.

**Amanda:** ¡Pelirroja! _–gritó a la vez que saludaba efusivamente con la mano-._

Kate se asustó por el grito de Amanda, ya que se encontraba sumergida en el informe de la autopsia.

**Kate:** No me llamo pelirroja; tengo nombre ¿sabes? _–dijo cortante-._

**Amanda:** Lo sé guapa, pero todo el mundo te llama por tu nombre y yo no quiero ser como todo el mundo. ¿No te gusta?

**Kate:** No es eso, es la primera persona que me llama así.

**Amanda:** Acostúmbrate princesa pelirroja.

**Kate:** No te pases Amanda.

**Amanda:** Vale, vale, chica con carácter. Eso me gusta _–dijo insinuándose-._

Kate iba a contestar al comentario cuando una pequeña rubia hacía su aparición.

**Brittany:** ¡Amandy! _–dijo lanzándose de un salto hacia ella-._

**Amanda:** Menos mal que soy grande, si no… me tiras.

**Kate:** Que energía tiene esta chica…

**Brittany:** Siento no ir a la cena, pero Kate me ha prometido que habrá más.

**Amanda:** ¿En serio? Eso me gusta, te tomo la palabra Kate.

Kate se maldijo por haberle dicho eso a la rubia y ahora tendría que aguantar a esa tal Amanda en otra cena. No le daba buena espina, pues tenía la sensación de que la controlaba. Y luego estaba ese afán de coqueteo que tenía continuo…

Rachel y Quinn salían juntas del vestuario; ya habían terminado su jornada laboral y estaban listas para irse a la cena. Kate vio a los lejos a Quinn junto a una chica que aun no conocía. La pelirroja supuso que era la famosa Rachel, más que nada porque la otra chica que las acompañaba era la latina que le habían presentado antes. Brittany salió corriendo hacia los brazos de Santana, que la esperaba con una sonrisa.

**Brittany:** ¡San! Te he echado de menos. No hemos coincidido.

**Santana:** Ya lo sé cielo. Estamos todos muy ocupadas con el trabajo _–contestó besando los labios de la rubia-._

**Kate:** Hola de nuevo, ¿Santana, no? _–dijo queriendo acordarse del nombre-._

**Santana:** Sí, así me llamo ¿Que tal el día Kate? _–pregunto interesada-._

Quinn había dicho que Britt había congeniado muy bien con la forense y quería ser más amable con la nueva por su chica.

**Kate:** Muy bien. Además Britt es la mejor ayudante que he tenido _–dijo guiñándole un ojo a la rubia-._

**Brittany:** Es la mejor forense del mundo San _–dijo ilusionada-._

**Santana:** Vaya tienes a mi rubia loca, pero mucho cuidado que esta chica ya tiene dueña.

**Kate:** Tranquila, yo tengo a otra persona en mente…

Quinn y Rachel observaban la escena. Fue la morena la que no pudo aguantar más las miradas de la forense sobre Quinn.

**Rachel:** Ejem, ¿No me pensáis presentar?_ –dijo molesta-._

**Quinn:** ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! No os conocéis aún. Rachel, ella es Kate mi amiga de Los Ángeles y, ahora, la nueva forense.

**Kate:** Encantada Rachel _–le tendió la mano-._

_-No parece gran cosa, es muy bajita para mi gusto. Cómo ha podido conformarse con esto Quinn…-._

**Rachel:** Igualmente _–apretó la mano de la forense-._

Amanda, al ver la tensión que se creó por el momento entre las dos, decidió actuar.

**Amanda:** Rubia sexy _–llamó a Quinn-._ ¿Y a tu morena sexy no la vas a besar?

**Quinn:** Claro guapa _–acercándose a Amanda para abrazarla y darle sus dos besos de rigor-._

Kate se quedó observando el comportamiento de Amanda, pues esa chica tenía mucha cara dura. Tonteaba con todas y, encima, Rachel se quedaba impasible ante la actitud con Amanda.

_-Aquí tiene que pasar algo con este trío-._

**Rachel:** ¿Nos vamos ya a cenar? Me muero de hambre _–dijo al observar la cara perpleja de la pelirroja-._

_-No te gusta que toquen a Quinn, pues hoy te aseguró que la cena te va a dar indigestión-._

Rachel se acercó a Quinn y le agarró la mano para dirigirse hacia la salida. Amanda se acercó a la pelirroja y le ofreció su brazo como buen galán.

**Amanda:** ¿Vamos? _–dijo con su eterna sonrisa-._

**Kate:** Vamos _–dijo saliendo cabreada por el gesto de Rachel e ignorando el gesto de la veterinaria-._

_-Me lo pones difícil pelirroja, me gustan los retos-._

**Santana:** Pasároslo bien chicas _–gritó-._

Las chicas se subieron al coche de Amanda, que tenía aparcado en la entrada de la comisaría. Pusieron rumbo al restaurante que le había indicado Quinn, que iba sentada de copiloto. La tensión en la parte trasera se notaba latente; Quinn y Amanda deseaban llegar cuanto antes al restaurante.

_**Restaurante, Nueva York.**_

**Amanda:** Ya llegamos princesas _–dijo echando el freno de mano en el aparcamiento-._

**Rachel:** Ya era hora.

**Quinn:** Cielo, no te cabrees.

**Kate:** Tranquila Quinn, a mi me ha gustado el paseo _–dijo acercándose a la rubia-._

Amanda, viendo la reacción de Kate, decidió agarrarla por los hombros y guiarla hasta la puerta del restaurante.

**Kate:** ¿Era necesario que me agarraras hasta la mesa?

**Amanda:** Sí. ¿Y si te pasa algo por el camino? Jamás me lo perdonaría…

**Kate:** Soy mayorcita. Además, qué me puede pasar del coche al restaurante si estaba a pocos pasos.

**Amanda:** No voy a dejar a una princesa como tú sin protección.

Kate decidió desistir, ya que la conversación no le estaba llevando por buen camino. Quinn y Rachel observaron la escena desde que salieron de coche.

**Quinn:** Amanda no pierde el tiempo ¿no? _–dijo bajito para que sólo lo oyera la morena-._

**Rachel:** Eso parece _–dijo recordando la llamada que tuvieron horas antes-._

**Quinn:** ¿Te imaginas? _–reía-._ Espero que Kate encuentre a alguien que le quite ese carácter que tiene ahora…

**Rachel:** No creo que Amanda haga milagros. Además, la trata como el culo.

**Quinn:** Kate era una chica maravillosa…

**Rachel:** ¿Qué le paso? ¿Se le rompió una uña y se le agrió el carácter?

**Quinn:** Después de que la dejara, en un operativo la atraparon y la intentaron violar. Menos mal que Sam y yo llegamos a tiempo. Desde entonces se ha vuelto reacia ante la gente que intenta acercarse a ella.

**Rachel:** Pobre _–empezó a sentir pena por la forense-._

**Quinn:** Espero que Amanda sepa cómo tratarla _–dijo triste-._

Las chicas se sentaron en una mesa justo en el centro del comedor. Quinn y Kate se situaron juntas y Amanda y Rachel justo enfrente de sus respectivas parejas.

**Kate:** Vamos a ver cómo está la comida en Nueva York… Me han hablado muy bien de ella _–se giró a Quinn y le sonrió-_.

**Quinn:** Seguro que te encanta. Te aconsejo el solomillo; aquí lo hacen estupendo.

**Kate:** ¿Tú que vas a tomar Quinn?

**Quinn:** Yo las verduras salteadas.

**Kate:** ¿Tú? ¿Verduras? Pues si que te ha cambiado la ciudad… con lo que te gusta a ti la carne.

Quinn le hizo una mirada a Rachel.

**Rachel:** Por mí pídete lo que quieras Quinn. No lo hagas si no te apetece _–dijo seria mientras ojeaba otra vez la carta-._

**Quinn:** Tranquila cielo, me apetece comer verdura.

**Kate:** ¿Eres vegetariana Rachel?

Rachel sólo se limitó a asentir la pregunta de la pelirroja y siguió observando la carta que tenía delante. Kate se sorprendió por el sacrificio que hacía la rubia con la carne y entendió que tenía que estar muy enamorada para hacer algo así.

**Amanda:** Yo sí que me voy a pedir el solomillo, como la pelirroja. Aunque como una buena paella de bogavantes… _-dijo dramática-._

**Rachel:** No me hables de cocina española, que aún me duele la cabeza de las fiestas que os pegasteis a mi costa.

**Amanda:** No te quejarás, con lo bien que te tenía cuidada princesa...

**Quinn:** ¿Qué fiestas?

**Rachel:** Aquí la amiga que cuando te fuiste a Los Ángeles decidió atiborrarme a comida española que decía que era sana y que me pondría fuerte… _-giró los ojos-._

**Quinn:** ¡Amanda, te dije que nada de fiestas! _–dijo enojada-._

**Amanda:** No son fiestas, en España las comidas son así. Se hace con los amigos de charla…

**Kate:** Siento interrumpir, pero ¿estuviste enferma Rachel? _–preguntó curiosa-._

**Rachel:** Me pegaron un tiro en un operativo.

Rachel se levantó del asiento y levantó su camiseta para mostrarle a la forense la herida.

**Kate:** Aún parece reciente. No deberías hacer muchos movimientos si no quieres que se te abra.

**Rachel:** Ya estoy perfectamente. Apenas duele _–hizo un silencio-_. Gracias de todas formas.

**Amanda:** Basta de hablar de cosas tristes. Dime Kate, ¿cómo es la vida en Los Ángeles? _–dijo intentando desviar el tema-._

**Kate:** Pues más relajada que aquí y con menos frío.

**Quinn:** Es otra forma de vivir.

**Rachel:** Si tan perfecto es… ¿por qué viniste?

**Kate:** Quinn me pidió el favor y no me puedo negar a nada que me pida.

**Rachel:** Amanda, ¿puedes acompañarme al baño? _–dijo ante la actitud cortante de Kate-._

**Amanda:** ¿Con Quinn aquí delante? Córtate un poco Rachel…_-bromeaba-._

**Rachel:** No me seas burra Amanda, que no quiero hacerte nada en el baño. Sólo quiero que me acompañes.

**Amanda: **Qué pena… si me disculpáis mi pequeña princesa me necesita.

Rachel y Amanda se fueron al baño después de pedir al camarero su cena. Mientras tanto, Kate y Quinn se quedaron solas hablando animadamente.

**Kate:** No sé como puedes permitir que Amanda trate así a Rachel, ¿no te molesta?

**Quinn:** No, es su exnovia. Es lógico que le tenga cariño.

**Kate:** ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y dejas que se vayan juntas al baño? Con el peligro que tiene esa Amanda…

**Quinn:** Amanda es un amor y confío en mis chicas.

**Kate:** Amanda es una fresca _–hizo un silencio-_; eso es lo que es. Se aprovecha de todas.

**Quinn:** Ya la irás conociendo. Es la mejor persona que conozco; tiene un gran corazón. Además, creo que le interesas _–dijo sonriendo-._

**Kate:** Ni de broma Quinn. No creo que sea mi tipo. ¿Te imaginas? ¿Nosotras juntas? No pegamos ni con cola.

**Quinn:** Sería como Rachel y yo, pero las cosas opuestas son las que mejor casan.

**Kate:** Hablando de Rachel… es un poco intensa ¿no?

**Quinn:** Es una de las cosas que me gusta de ella. Te podría citar cientos de cosas más, pero no quiero aburrirte.

**Kate:** No me aburres, ya veo que no tengo muchas posibilidades de recuperarte con esa "perfecta morena" _–dijo triste-._

**Quinn:** Ya hemos hablado de eso Kate; entre tú y yo ya solo queda amistad. Si tú quieres, claro. A mi me gusta Rachel y creo que estoy enamorada de ella.

**Kate:** No suelo tirar la toalla tan fácil _–pensó para sí misma en voz alta-._

Mientras tanto, en el baño, una Rachel un tanto nerviosa hablaba con Amanda.

**Amanda:** Rach, ¿te quieres calmar? Me estás poniendo a mí nerviosa.

**Rachel:** Esa tipa me saca de los nervios; se pasa el tiempo coqueteando con Quinn.

**Amanda:** ¡¿Pero no te das cuenta de que Quinn sólo tiene ojos para ti?! En ningún momento ha hecho caso a la pelirroja.

**Rachel:** Hablando de Kate… ten cuidado. No quiero que le hagas daño; lo ha pasado mal y no quiero que juegues con ella. Quinn se molestaría si le hacemos eso.

**Amanda:** ¿Quién ha hablado de jugar? Kate tiene su punto… me está empezando a gustar.

**Rachel:** Tienes gustos raros…

**Amanda:** Me gustan las chicas con carácter y ésta tiene el doble que tú y Quinn juntas. Con lo cuál la hace mucho más interesante… _-sonreía-._

**Rachel:** Tu sabrá lo que haces, que conste que te advertí.

**Amanda:** Lo sé, no dejaré que le pase nada malo a Kate. Te lo prometo.

**Rachel:** Volvamos a la mesa, no vaya a ser que la doctora se haya comido a mi chica aprovechando que no estaba…

Las cuatro chicas pasaron el resto de la cena charlando sobre el viaje de Quinn y cómo había convencido a Kate para que se viniera a Nueva York. Las fiestas de Amanda con las chicas en casa de Rachel también eran motivo de debate en la mesa. Sin contar las indirectas que le hacía Amanda a Kate a cada momento, aunque ésta las ignoraba por completo. Rachel se había tirado toda la cena contenida por no hacer nada que perjudicase a su chica. Pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron al coche de Amanda.

**Quinn:** Por fin a casa. Estoy hecha polvo _–dijo cansada-._

**Amanda:** ¿A casa? Nos vamos al local de Amber a tomarnos la última.

**Quinn:** Pero una sola que mañana trabajamos y estoy cansada del viaje.

**Rachel:** ¿Tú que piensas Kate? Si quieres te dejamos en casa…

**Kate:** Una copa no me vendría mal.

**Amanda:** ¡Estupendo!

Amanda puso rumbo al pub de su amiga Amber, que como siempre estaba concurrido de gente.

_**Local de Amber, Nueva York. **_

**Amber:** ¡Ey chicas! ¡Qué alegría veros!

**Rachel:** Sí, ya ando mejor de la herida.

**Amber:** Veo que habéis traído a una chica nueva. Soy Amber _–dijo dándole la mano a la pelirroja-._

**Kate:** Yo soy Kate, encantada.

**Amber:** Para lo que queráis llamadme; estaré por aquí. Ahora tengo mucho curro, pero me alegro de veros a todas _–les sonrió a todas-_.

Las chicas decidieron sentarse en los sillones de siempre. Desde allí podrían charlar mientras tomaban unas copas. Desde esa posición, tenían vistas a la pista de baile y a la barra.

**Amanda:** Voy a la barra a pedir algo. ¿Qué os traigo?

Todas le hicieron sus pedidos a la morena. Kate fue arrastrada por la veterinaria hasta la barra, necesitaba dejar algo de tiempo a solas a sus amigas.

**Kate:** No sé por qué me has arrastrado hasta aquí.

**Amanda:** ¿Sabes que te pones muy guapa cuando te enfadas?

**Kate:** ¿Sabes que eres un poco pesada? _–dijo cansada-._

**Amanda:** Eso dicen, además de que soy irresistible.

**Kate:** Creída.

**Amanda:** Sexy _–dijo siguiéndole el juego-._

**Kate:** Egocéntrica.

**Amanda:** Divertida _–dijo acercándose al rostro de la pelirroja-._

**Kate:** Cabezota _–exclamó ya nerviosa al ver la cercanía de Amanda-._

**Amanda:** Irresistible _–dijo dejando un suave roce con los labios-._

Kate se quedó bloqueada ante el gesto que tuvo la morena. No se esperaba tal atrevimiento. Lo peor es que no sabía por qué no pudo apartarse de Amanda; esa chica la estaba desconcertando.

**Amanda: **Lo que yo decía, soy irresistible _–dijo al ver el bloqueo de la forense-._

**Kate:** No vuelvas a hacerlo _–dijo enfadada-._

**Amanda:** Hacer el qué. ¿Besarte?

**Kate:** Lo que sea. Acercarte a mí… _–dijo poniéndose más nerviosa-._

**Amanda:** Eso no fue un beso. El día que te bese no podrás pensar en otra cosa que no sea en eso.

**Kate:** Ufff eres imposible… me voy con las demás.

**Amanda:** Vale princesa, ahora voy con las bebidas _–contestó guiñándole un ojo-._

Kate regresó enojada junto a las chicas. Mientras Amanda le pedía a Amber las bebidas de las demás.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué te ha pasado?

**Kate:** ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¡Tu amiga me ha pasado!

Rachel se limitó a reír al ver el enfado de la pelirroja. Se estaba imaginando lo que habría hecho Amanda. Ese juego lo conocía, pues lo había sufrido en sus carnes hacía un tiempo.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué ha hecho?

**Kate:** ¡Me ha besado!

**Rachel:** ¿Y no te ha gustado? Amanda besa muy bien.

La mirada de Quinn hacía Rachel fue matadora.

**Quinn:** ¿Besa mejor que yo?

**Rachel:** Cariño tus besos sí que son sublimes…

**Kate:** ¿Cómo se atreve a acercarse tan descarada y besarme?

**Quinn:** ¿No la has visto venir? Amanda no suele hacer eso…

Kate cayó en la cuenta de que lo había pasado en la barra.

**Kate:** Pues la verdad es que la vi venir hacía a mí _–dijo avergonzada-._

**Quinn:** Y si no querías… ¿Por qué no te apartaste?

**Kate:** Me quedé bloqueada.

**Rachel:** Amiga, has caído en el poder de Amanda _–dijo contenta-._

**Amanda:** ¿El poder de quién? _–dijo acercándose con la bebida-._

**Quinn:** Nada, aquí Rachel dice que sabes besar muy bien _–dijo molesta-._

**Amanda:** ¿En serio? Pero no te enfades Quinn.

Amanda dejó la bebida en la mesa y se acercó a Quinn. Colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Quinn y le dio un beso a la rubia. Rachel y Kate se quedaron sin palabras ante lo que estaban viendo. Era como un momento surrealista.

**Amanda:** Ya está… en paz.

**Rachel:** ¿Pero qué haces? _–dijo desconcertada-._

**Amanda:** Quinn jugaba en desventaja. Nunca la he besado y ahora ya no podrá enfadarse contigo… por cierto, Quinn besa de muerte.

**Quinn:** ¿Por qué me pasan a mí estas cosas? _–expresó aún impactada-._

**Amanda:** Tranquila Quinn, así se suelen quedar las chicas después de que las bese.

**Rachel:** Que sea la última vez que besas a Quinn o te meto en el calabozo_ –dijo amenazándola con el dedo-._

**Amanda:** No te enfades Rachel, sabes que las dos sois mis princesas y nunca os haría daño. Era solo para relajar el ambiente _–dijo guiñándole un ojo a Kate-._

Kate se dio cuenta que la actitud de Amanda era para que no se sintiera mal con ella y con las chicas. En el fondo lo agradeció, aunque tuviera unos métodos un tanto raros para hacerlo.

**Rachel:** ¡Quita tus manos de mi rubia! _–gritó a Amanda-._

**Quinn:** Ya vale Rachel, no pasa nada. Solo ha sido una tontería.

**Amanda:** Quinn me comprende _–dijo sonriéndole-._

Las tres chicas se empezaron a reír a carcajada. Kate no entendía la relación tan rara que tenían con Amanda, pero empezaba a sentirse bien con aquella morena alta y de gran sonrisa. La personalidad arrolladora de la veterinaria hacía que las situaciones tensas y dramáticas se redujeran en importancia.

**Quinn:** Creo que ya va siendo hora de irse a casa.

**Rachel:** ¿Te quedas en casa con Kate?

**Quinn:** Sí cariño. Hoy tendré que quedarme y enseñarle la casa; ayudarla también a acomodarse… mañana hablamos, ¿vale?

**Rachel:** Vale _–dijo poniendo pucheros-._

**Amanda:** Tranquila Rachel, hoy me quedo en tu casa a hacerte compañía.

**Rachel:** Pero….

**Amanda:** Nada de peros, hoy me quedo contigo.

Amanda y las demás chicas subieron al coche. Al llegar a casa de la rubia, Rachel y la veterinaria también se bajaron del coche para ayudarlas con las maletas.

**Kate:** Vaya Quinn tienes un piso precioso _–dijo dejando las maletas en el suelo-._

**Quinn:** Gracias.

**Rachel:** Nosotras nos vamos ya, que nos queda camino _–dijo agarrando a Quinn para darle un apasionado beso-._

**Amanda:** ¡Espera! _–dijo sacando algo de su mochila-._

**Quinn:** ¿Qué es esto?

Amanda le entregó una foto a Quinn en la que salía ella con poca ropa y en una pose sexy; le había puesto un marco y la había dedicado.

**Quinn:** Para mi sexy subinspectora rubia. Con amor. Te quiere, Amanda _–leyó en la foto-._

Todas las chicas se quedaron impactadas ante el gesto de Amanda. La veterinaria agarró su foto y se fue al salón de la rubia para colocarla en primera línea.

**Amanda:** Me gusta que mis amigas me tengan presente. Aquí estará bien, para que te acuerdes de mí.

**Quinn:** Gracias… supongo _–aún perpleja-._

**Amanda:** Ahora si nos vamos _–se acercó a Kate y le abrazó-._ Que descanses preciosa.

Amanda y Rachel se fueron a casa. Al llegar, la morena tenía preparada otra foto para colocar en el apartamento de Rachel. Pero ésta foto no era tan sugerente como la de Quinn.

**Rachel:** Para mi pequeña princesa morena. Con amor. Te quiere, Amanda _–leyó su dedicatoria-._

Amanda hizo el mismo ritual que con la rubia. Agarró su foto y se fue al salón; quitó una foto en la que salía Rachel recibiendo una medalla del mérito y colocó delante la suya.

**Amanda:** Aquí está bien _–dijo contenta-._

**Rachel:** ¿Qué jaleo me tienes con las fotos?

**Amanda:** Después del follón que se montó con la foto de Charlie, vi lo importante que eran para vosotras estas cosas y quería formar parte de vuestras vidas. No sé, me gusta que me tengáis presente y que os acordéis de mí.

Rachel se acercó a Amanda para darle un emotivo abrazo. La actitud de la chica le había conmovido.

**Rachel:** No creo que nos podamos olvidar de ti. Eres nuestra amiga y, si no es por ti, ahora no estaría con el amor de mi vida.

**Amanda:** Yo tan sólo os pegué el empujón que os hacía falta. Tarde o temprano os habríais dado cuenta. Yo solo quería ahorraros drama.

**Rachel:** Gracias por la foto… ¡Por cierto! _–dijo cayendo en la cuenta-_. ¿Por qué en la de Quinn sales con menos ropa?

**Amanda:** ¿Y eso qué importa? _–dijo cambiando de tema-._

**Rachel:** No te pases con la rubia. Te tengo vigilada.

* * *

Hola! Voy a cambiar una cosita en el formato de narración, es una tontería...pero creo que va a facilitar la lectura. Voy a ir resaltando en negrita los cambios de localizaciones que antes sólo apuntaba en cursiva. Es una tontería, como dije antes... pero creo que va a ayudar por eso lo hago ;).

Ahora, reflexiono un poco sobre vuestros reviews del pasado capítulo y contesto algunas cuestiones porque no tuve tiempo de hacerlo por privado:

-Un Guest anónimo dijo que **creía que la justificación de la trama en la que Quinn huía a L.A. no era la esperada porque cambié la razón primera**. Lo explico para que todas lo entiendan: Quinn necesiaba huir de Rachel y, a la vez, necesitaba arreglar las cosas en L.A. Aproveché este rebote para mandarla lejos y que así avanzara la historia de su vida. SU HISTORIA. Gracias a esa escapada a L.A. hemos conocido más de Quinn y nos hemos relacionado con más personajes; secundarios...pero personajes al fin y al cabo. Bien, que a Rachel le dijera que ha ido a ver a su familia... Entiendanme. Yo no me voy a otro país huyendo de mi "chica" y cuando vuelvo le digo que me fui porque quería estar lejos de ella...sobre todo si quiero recuperarla a la vuelta. Ha sido como una excusa para no ser TOTALMENTE SINCERA. Otra cosa: Es que Quinn se arrepintió de huir en el mismo momento que habló con Amanda al poner un pie en el aeropuerto. Creí que eso había quedado bastante claro...aunque veo que no, por eso lo explico.

-Ese mismo Guest dijo que **pensaba que había demasiados personajes nuevos. Que a su gusto no contribuyen a la trama.** Bien, te explico amiga/o. Respeto tu decisión y, es más, me encanta saber vuestras opiniones para que la historia nos termine agradando a la mayor parte de las personas que la leemos. Intento contentar a todos, pero es casi imposible. Con lo que respecta a los personajes... creo que NINGUNO SOBRA. Todos están justificados en la historia y todos están haciendo "algo". Algunos ya desaparecieron, otros vinieron y desaparecerán y otros...se quedarán porque son los principales. Lo bueno de una historia es tener muchos personajes con los que interactuar; a mi parecer creo que enriquece la historia. Si me equivoco, lo siento. Pensé que la historia estaba más completa y podía durar más haciendolo de ésta forma.

-Veo que a la gran mayoría de mis lectoras habituales y fieles **os ha chocado Kate**. Sé que la odiais a muerte (la gran mayoría) y que a algunas no os cae nada bien... Bueno, de momento la vamos a tener dando un poco de guerra por la oficina. Espero que no os importe ;). ¿Que esconde algo? Pues no lo sé...decidmelo vosotras. Y Gracie... puede que también esconda algo, o no... Ya lo iréis descubriendo. Lo que si sé es que os va a sorprender lo que tenemos preparado para más adelante...

-También os recuerdo que **algunas empezásteis a odiar a Amanda y ahora la amais**... Sólo pido que deis un poco de tregua a los personajes para conocerlos antes de sacrificarlos jajajaja.

-Gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios. Sois geniales. Y quiero dar la bienvenida a littlefucker, que empieza a comentar la historia.

Hoy me he extendido en la N/A así que lo siento...para la próxima espero cerrar el pico un poco más. Cualquier duda escriban ;)

Nos leemos el lunes :)

**_CAPÍTULO DOBLE CITA CORTESÍA DE Dispanish_**

Besos.

DiLea.


	31. Tercera Víctima

_**Tercera víctima**_

_**Despacho de Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray. Domingo 19, 09:00 horas.**_

Rachel había amanecido en su casa junto a Amanda y ésta le había preparado un gran desayuno para comenzar el día. Pero la cabeza de Rachel estaba lógicamente en otra parte… Necesitaba saber de Quinn; aún no estaba muy convencida de que su rubia estuviese durmiendo en el mismo habitáculo que la pelirroja.

En la oficina, esperaba sentada en la mesa de su despacho con unos cafés que había comprado en su cafetería preferida; también se había tomado la molestia de traer uno más para Kate. Sabía que debía ganar puntos con la amiga de su chica. Y allí estaba, pensativa y en su mundo interno debatiendo con la nada.

_-No tengo por qué estar celosa. Ya me ha dicho Amanda que Quinn sólo tiene ojos para mí. Pero es que todavía no hemos hablado sobre Charlie… ¡Mierda! No puedo esperar más tiempo con este tema…-._

Se levantó del sillón y fue en busca de una revista que tenía entre las cosas en un revistero cercano al sofá, que estaba situado en un lateral del despacho. El despacho había cambiado muchísimo desde que Quinn lo había remodelado. Cada vez estaba mucho más acoplado a una distinta forma de vida… Quinn puso ahí ese sofá porque le encantaba tener sus conversaciones con Rachel, o cualquier otra persona, desde ahí; era una forma más distendida de debatir sobre sus investigaciones. Y también, por qué no, era una forma de tener sexo en aquél lugar de una forma un poco más cómoda. Rachel era consciente de todo esto, por eso la dejó hacer y deshacer a su gusto con el mobiliario del lugar.

_-Quizá debería darle alguna sorpresa. Creo que el fin de semana estamos las dos libres de turnos…Y si hay alguna historia podré cambiarlos o pillarme los días de asuntos propios que me quedan. Voy a buscar algún lugar bonito dónde llevarla. ¿Los Ángeles? ¿Le gustará volver a Los Ángeles? No sé si querrá que conozca a su familia tan pronto… No, mejor busco otra opción-._

Rachel tomaba asiento en su sillón nuevamente, con una revista de agencia de viajes en la mano. Buscaba entre los destinos que le llamaban la atención…pero creía que eran excesivas horas de viaje para tan sólo tres días. Apartó la revista a un lado y comenzó a buscar en Internet lugares alejados del centro que pudiesen ofrecerles algo relajado e íntimo.

_-¡Anda! Mira esta casita qué mona… Es una casa rural dentro de un complejo hotelero en un balneario. __¡Guau! Spa y casita alejada de todo y de todos. Creo que me la quedo ya, por si acaso… En caso de que no la utilice siempre se la puedo regalar a las chicas. -._

La morena introdujo sus datos personales y su número de tarjeta de crédito para realizar la reserva de una de esas estupendas casitas. Tenían buen aspecto y, de momento, eran la mejor opción. No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad porque ya quedaban pocas reservas disponibles. Y así lo hizo.

_-Bien, ya está hecho. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Quinn Fabray, mi preciosa chica, te prometo que vas a disfrutar de este viaje como nunca antes lo hayas hecho con nadie. Espero que acepte mi regalo…-._

Rachel dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada de comisaría y la vio entrar. Vio entrar a la mujer de su vida. A la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida. Sí, todo era tan perfecto hasta que se percató de la presencia de la pelirroja. Una Kate bien pegadita a Quinn y que le hacía reír mientras caminaban hacia el interior. A la morena se le revolvió nuevamente el estómago y se le encogió de ver aquella escena. Estaba claro que no era capaz de superar esos celos que sentía por la nueva forense. En unos minutos, la puerta de su despacho se abría.

**Quinn:** ¡Buenos días cielo! _–Quinn entraba enérgica y sonriente-._ ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche? _–se acercó a ella para darle un tierno beso en los labios-._

**Rachel:** Bien, supongo _–sonreía forzadamente mientras miraba a Kate que esperaba desde la puerta-_.

**Kate: **Hola Rachel _–se acercó hacia la mesa cuando vio que Quinn había soltado a la chica-_.

**Rachel:** Hola Kate _–contestó seca-._ Ahí tenéis unos cafés. A ti cielo te he traído el de siempre…Y a Kate, pues como no sabía qué pedirle…Le he traído uno con leche. Y también os he traído unos bollos; podéis coger los que queráis _–señalaba una cajita de bollería que tenía sobre la mesa-._

**Quinn:** Gracias preciosa _–le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla-_. No nos ha dado tiempo a desayunar…

**Rachel: **Lo suponía. Seguramente habéis estado toda la mañana acomodando a Kate… _-sonó irónica-._

**Kate:** Gracias Rachel. Café con leche está bien _–sonrió tímidamente-._

**Quinn: **¿Lo ves Kate? Te dije que era la mejor _–sonrió grande-_.

**Rachel:** Tampoco es para tanto… Sólo son un par de cafés.

**Kate: **Ya lo veo… _-sonrió falsamente-. _

_-Estúpida enana. Para qué habrá tenido que tener el detalle de traerme el puto café. Uff. Y Quinn por qué está tan cegada con esto… ¡Dios!-._

**Quinn:** No te quites el mérito. Tú sabes cuidarme mejor que nadie _–la miró fijamente a los ojos sonriendo-_. Por eso eres la mejor.

**Rachel:** Así que habéis estado hablando de mí… _-exclamó curiosa por las anteriores palabras de la rubia-._

**Quinn:** Le he contado a Kate cosas buenas sobre ti. ¿Verdad? _–se giró para mirar a su amiga-._

La pelirroja seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras bebía del café y pegaba un bocado a uno de los bollos.

**Rachel:** Creo que Kate no está interesada en conocerme tanto como pensabas… _-soltó directa-._

**Kate:** ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? _–preguntó volviendo a la conversación-._

**Quinn:** Nada… no pasa nada. Bueno, vamos a trabajar. Te acompaño al CSI.

**Rachel:** ¿Es que no sabe llegar ella solita? No creo que se pierda de aquí hasta allí.

**Kate:** En realidad ya sé llegar yo sola… Gracias de todas formas Quinn _–caminaba hacia la puerta-_.

Quinn sintió la cara de decepción de su amiga y miró a Rachel. La morena recibió una mirada asesina made in familia Fabray. No sabía cómo esconderse de esa mirada así que la desafío.

**Quinn:** No, Kate. Espera _–se adelantaba hacia su amiga-. _Voy contigo de todas maneras… _-miró a Rachel y le levantó una ceja en desacuerdo a su comportamiento-._

**Rachel:** Está bien… Aquí te estaré esperando… No tardes.

**Quinn:** Tranquila que no tardaré mucho tiempo.

Rachel se volvía a quedar sola en su despacho. Sabía que su última reacción no había sido la más acertada, pero confiaba en que Quinn volviese para hablar con ella tranquilamente. Le apetecía estar a solas con ella.

_**Minutos antes en la sala central de comisaría.**_

Santana estaba situada en su mesa; al parecer no traía buena cara esa mañana. Algo le había ocurrido con su chica. Brittany, mientras tanto, esperaba a Kate en una silla cercana a la latina. Las dos estaban en silencio; ninguna quería ser la primera en romperlo; y se miraban... La rubia fue la que cedió.

**Brittany:** San, no sé por qué te pones de esa manera…de verdad. Van a pensar que estamos peleadas _–acercaba la silla con ruedas hacía su chica-_.

**Santana: **¿Acaso no lo estamos Britt? _–preguntó, pero sin mirarla a la cara-._

**Brittany:** No, no lo estamos. Eres tú la que tienes ese mal carácter.

**Santana:** No empecemos cariño. No empecemos…

**Brittany:** A ver…tienes que confiar más en mí. Por favor…. _–le acariciaba la cara a su chica-._

Santana sintió un pequeño alivio al ver la reacción de su chica. Cada caricia le estaba recomponiendo su corazón, pero no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas.

**Brittany:** Santana, cariño. No llores, por favor. No me gusta verte mal… _-seguía acariciándole-. _

**Santana:** Britt…es que no sé qué me pasa. La verdad es que no lo sé. No quiero que me pase, pero no puedo evitarlo.

**Brittany:** ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa cielo?

**Santana:** Me preocupa perderte.

**Brittany:** Pero eso no va a ocurrir… _-le cogió el mentón y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos-. _Sabes que yo te quiero a ti.

**Santana: **Lo sé Britt, lo sé. Pero, ¿sabes qué pasa? Llevas un día hablando de la nueva. Un día entero que si Kate esto y Kate lo otro…Luego vamos a cenar con mis padres y sólo eran palabras de Kate es genial por esto y lo otro. Empiezo a pensar que sólo estás interesada en ese trabajo por ella.

**Brittany:** De eso nada San. Yo estaba interesada en el trabajo antes de que llegara ella… Además, Kate es mi amiga. Nada más.

**Santana:** Lo sé, por eso me duele no poder parar de pensar en lo contrario.

**Brittany:** Eres preciosa San _–le acariciaba el pelo-. _No había estado nunca tan enamorada de nadie… Es más, creo que nunca había tenido a mi lado a alguien que me quisiera más que tú. ¡Cambiaste tu casa sólo para agradarme! ¿Tú sabes cómo me siento? Soy yo la que se siente inferior… Soy yo la que piensa que no me mereces.

**Santana:** No digas eso nunca, ¿vale? No lo vuelvas a repetir.

**Brittany:** Pues entonces quítate esas estúpidas historias de la cabeza.

**Santana: **Está bien Britt. Lo intentaré _–dijo ya más calmada con una tímida sonrisa-._

**Brittany: **Me encanta estar contigo. Me haces muy feliz cielo. Pero ahora mismo también me hace feliz estar trabajando con Kate. ¿Lo entiendes?

**Santana:** Claro que lo entiendo.

**Brittany:** Pues entonces cambia esa cara que tienes de enfadada y muéstrame tu sonrisa más grande.

La latina no pudo resistirse a sonreír a su chica después de todo lo que le había dicho. Sonrió y se levantó para ir a abrazarla. Brittany aceptó ese abrazo y la besó en los labios. Fue un beso corto pero sentido.

**Santana:** Gracias Britt. Eres genial. Nunca pienses que eres peor que yo, por favor _–tocó el rostro de su chica con la mano-_.

**Brittany:** Gracias a ti por quererme.

**Santana:** No creas que lo tienes tan fácil, ¿eh? Yo tengo mucha gente en lista de espera que quiere meterse en la cama conmigo _–la latina hacía alarde de su ego-. _

**Brittany:** Lo sé tonta. Lo sé… _-sonreía ante las palabras de su chica-. _Mira, por ahí vienen Quinn y Kate. No estés a la defensiva con ella, por favor. Hazlo por mí.

**Santana:** Tranquila, no voy a decirle nada.

Quinn y Kate llegaban hasta el lugar dónde se encontraban las chicas. La rubia las saludó con un gran abrazo de grupo y ellas le dejaron un beso en la mejilla; cada una lo hizo por un lado. Kate esperó su turno para dar dos besos tímidos a las chicas.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué tal fue la cena con tus padres San? _–preguntó a la latina-._

**Santana:** Bien, ya sabes que mi madre está contenta con Britt… Aunque, al parecer, no se esperaba que ya estuviésemos viviendo juntas.

**Quinn:** ¿No se lo habías contado?

**Santana:** Aún no había tenido tiempo rubia… No me presiones, anda. Yo necesito mi tiempo, ya sabes…

**Quinn:** Pues me alegro de que todo os vaya tan bien. De verdad… Cómo te envidio.

**Santana: **¿Qué tal vosotras?

**Quinn:** Genial, yo como siempre. Y Kate ya se está haciendo al trabajo y eso que sólo lleva aquí un día…

**Santana:** Me refería a ti y a la enana… _-giró sus ojos-._

Brittany, mientras tanto, había acaparado la atención de la pelirroja a la que no paraba de hacerle preguntas que se le habían ocurrido sobre el trabajo. Aun así, la chica no perdía de vista a Quinn por el rabillo del ojo. A la rubia le sonó el teléfono.

**Quinn:** Discúlpame un segundo San _–dijo a la vez que sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo-. _Es Amanda, voy a atenderle ¿ok?

Santana accedió y se acopló a la conversación de las otras dos chicas. Quinn caminó unos pasos para alejarse de la muchedumbre y poder escuchar mejor.

**Quinn:** Dime Amanda. ¿Ha pasado algo?

**Amanda:** Hola rubita preciosa. ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche?

**Quinn:** Genial, gracias. ¿Y tú?

**Amanda:** La compañía era de lujo…pero mi acompañante estaba un poco rallada.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué ha pasado Amanda?

**Amanda:** Por eso te llamaba Quinn. Me gustaría hablar tranquilamente contigo, pero no voy a tener tiempo en todo el día hoy… Tengo que salir a hacer unas cosas…

**Quinn:** ¿Tan importante es? _–interrumpía a la veterinaria-._

**Amanda:** Sí Quinn, sí. A ver… Cómo te explico. Espero que lo entiendas y luego no me reproches nada. Yo sólo intento ayudar, ¿vale?

**Quinn:** Ok, cuéntame.

**Amanda:** ¿Estás sola?

**Quinn:** Estoy en las oficinas…pero me salgo a la calle si te quedas más tranquila _–dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-._

**Amanda: **Mientras no le digas a Rachel que soy yo, todo va bien.

**Quinn: **Rachel no está aquí conmigo. Anda por el despacho…

**Amanda:** Perfecto entonces. Quinn, la morena lo está pasando mal… No sé si te has dado cuenta…pero esa pelirroja no se separa de ti. Parece tu sombra.

**Quinn:** Es mi amiga Amanda. No es nada más.

**Amanda:** Lo sé. Si yo sé que tú adoras a Rachel y que sólo tienes ojos para ella… Pero no termino de quedarme tranquila al ver a la morena así de mal.

**Quinn:** Yo no la veo que esté tan mal Amanda… Además, parece que hoy se haya levantado de buen humor que hasta ha traído un café para Kate. Creo que empieza a caerle mejor.

**Amanda:** Quinn, Rachel le ha llevado un café a Kate porque yo se lo aconsejé. Le dije que tenía que ganarse a tu amiga para que tú estuvieras feliz y contenta.

**Quinn:** ¿Por qué le has dicho eso? _–preguntaba desconcertada-._

**Amanda:** Mira Quinn, yo no quiero ver sufrir a Rachel; pero a ti tampoco. Y ella anoche no pegó ojo. No pudo cerrar ni un segundo los ojos porque no paraba de pensar en ti y en tu amiga. Tuve que darle unos relajantes musculares para que se quedara tranquila.

**Quinn: **¿Le diste pastillas Amanda? Rachel ya no las toma… No quiero que vuelva a depender de ellas…

**Amanda: **Por una no pasa nada Quinn, pero por eso te llamo… No quiero que Rachel tenga que estar la temporada que esté aquí Kate tomando esas pastillas para poder descansar. No es justo, ¿lo entiendes? Deberías hablar con ella del tema. Y deberías buscarle otro sitio a Kate.

**Quinn:** Pensaba que no le iba a importar tanto… _-se quedó triste y pensativa, pues acababa de caer que no se había puesto en el lugar de su chica-._

**Amanda:** Pues sí que le importa Quinn. No te lo dice para respetar tu decisión. No te lo dice para que tú estés mejor… Pero está sufriendo. Y que vosotras compartáis casa no es lo más lógico, puesto que la pelirroja no afloja contigo.

**Quinn:** Ella no se me ha insinuado desde que estamos aquí… Le dejé las cosas claras.

**Amanda:** Tú no te das cuenta Quinn, pero ella aprovecha cada momento para hacerlo. Quizá no te parezca raro porque estás acostumbrada a que ella se porte así, pero ahora tienes a alguien a tu lado y también debes pensar en ella un poquito.

**Quinn: **Yo pienso mucho en Rachel. Intento que no se sienta incómoda con Kate. De veras que lo intento…

**Amanda:** Pues no es suficiente. Mira, te propongo que busquemos juntas una solución. Te voy a ayudar a encontrar un sitio para ella. Se puede quedar mientras tanto en mi casa… no sé… Si te parece bien…

**Quinn:** ¡Tú lo que quieres es llevarte a la pelirroja a tu casa! _–la rubia se reía al descubrir las intenciones ocultas de su amiga-._

**Amanda:** ¡No digas esas cosas Quinn! Yo sólo intento ayudar a la pequeña. De verdad, que esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

**Quinn:** Vale Amanda. Voy a intentar alejarme de ella… Espero que Kate no se enfade…

**Amanda:** Tú sólo sé tu misma con ella, pero párale los pies. Rachel tiene que ver que tú actúas de una forma para que no se sobrepase. ¿Entiendes? Creo que este fin de semana deberíais tomaros un tiempo para estar a solas. Además, todavía tenéis cosas de las que hablar. Y ella tiene que enseñarte una cosa.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué tiene que enseñarme?

**Amanda:** Tienes que ver cómo ha quedado la casa de Rachel… Te va a encantar.

**Quinn:** ¿Ha remodelado su casa? ¡No me había contado nada!

**Amanda: **Sí, ha hecho unos cambios que creo que te van a gustar… Pero yo no te he dicho nada, ¿eh? La enana me matará por bocazas…

**Quinn:** Tranquila, no le diré nada.

**Amanda:** Bueno, te tengo que dejar Quinn… Hazme el favor de estar pendiente de tu chica… No quiero que lo pase mal, ¿vale?

**Quinn: **Tranquila Amanda. Ya me he dado cuenta… Gracias por avisarme.

**Amanda:** Gracias a ti por escucharme. Un besazo guapa. ¡Ah! Y no le digas a Rachel que te he comentado nada, por favor. Código secreto entre amigas.

**Quinn:** Ok, no te preocupes. Un beso Amanda. Pasa un buen día.

**Amanda: **Tú también preciosa.

Esta llamada de Amanda había sido mucho más que necesaria para que Quinn pudiese abrir bien los ojos. La rubia se había quedado pensando en las palabras de la veterinaria y se empezaba a dar cuenta que quizá había estado un poco ciega ante el comportamiento de Kate. Debía hacer caso a su amiga si no quería perder a Rachel. Y tampoco quería que la morena lo pasara mal… Así que no le quedaba otra que abrir esos verdes ojos y empezar a tratar a la pelirroja con pinzas. Tenía que poner un poco de distancia entre ellas.

_**Despacho de Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray. Mates 22, 12:00 horas.**_

Rachel, Santana y Quinn seguían trabajando en el caso. Las tres chicas habían vuelto a explorar por el mercado negro de tráficos de órganos y nada, no había rastro. No encontraban nada. Rachel, se estaba empezando a desesperar… pero seguía presionando a sus compañeras para que encontrasen una respuesta rápida. El teléfono del despacho sonó y Quinn se acercó para responder.

**Quinn: **SubinspectoraFabray al habla.

**Will: **Quinn, soy Will.

**Quinn:** Digame inspector.

**Will: **Hemos recibido un aviso desde la calle Greene Street.

**Quinn:** Esa calle me suena… ¿De qué me suena Greene Street chicas? _–se giró para preguntar a sus compañeras-_.

**Rachel:** Es la calle donde se encontró uno de los cadáveres.

**Quinn:** Exacto. Cuéntenos _–dijo pulsando el botón del altavoz para que todas pudiesen escuchar-._

**Will:** Ha aparecido otro cadáver dentro de un vehículo en el parking Alliance. El cuerpo está en las mismas circunstancias que los anteriores. Avisa a Kate y venid cuanto antes para coger pruebas. Daros prisa, por favor, ya estamos acordonando la zona.

**Quinn: **Está bien, ya vamos para allá.

Quinn colgó la llamada y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Las otras dos chicas la imitaron.

**Santana: **Yo voy a avisar a Kate y a mi Britt.

**Quinn:** Ok, yo me encargaré de poner en marcha el coche.

**Rachel:** Voy contigo Quinn.

**Santana:** Ok, nos vemos en el garaje.

_**Greene Street, Nueva York. 12:30 horas.**_

Las chicas llegaban al lugar del suceso. Aquél era un parking que abría las 24 horas del día durante los 365 días del año. Era un lugar conocido por las grandes publicidades que el videojuego "Grand Theft Auto" realizaba en las paredes de uno de los edificios colindantes a él. Al fondo, un gran árbol resguardaba a la sombra el vehículo en el que se encontraba el cadáver.

**Santana:** ¡Mierda! Ese desgraciado ha vuelto a actuar _–dijo observando el cadáver-. _Tenía la esperanza que no hubiese relación con nuestro caso.

**Kate:** No toquéis nada, por favor. Britt, saca el maletín.

La rubia obedecía a su superior y volvía a la escena del crimen cargada con un maletín equipado para la recogida de pruebas.

**Kate:** Rachel, tú ocúpate de las fotografías de la escena. Quinn, ¿tú puedes encargarte de reconstruir un poco los hechos?

**Rachel:** Ufff cómo odio que me mande esta tipeja… Cómo si no supiera lo que tengo que hacer… _-dijo en voz baja para sí misma-._

**Quinn:** Vale, yo me encargo de la reconstrucción.

**Kate:** Santana, tú quédate con nosotras que necesitaremos ayuda.

Las chicas comenzaron a realizar cada una sus tareas. La forense pedía a su ayudante los materiales necesarios para inspeccionar el automóvil donde se encontraba el cuerpo. Kate untó una brocha en una especie de polvo y fue pasándola por encima del volante, el salpicadero, la caja de cambios… Mientras Britt, con una luz fluorescente ultravioleta, iluminaba la zona untada para observar la forma de la huella.

**Brittany:** ¡Mira San! ¡Es una luz mágica! Esta luz hace que podamos ver lo que antes no estaba…

**Santana:** Si cariño, sí _–dijo Santana mientras agarraba una cinta adhesiva y la colocaba sobre las huellas que iban apareciendo-_.

Quinn rompió un poco el silencio que se había producido entre las compañeras.

**Quinn:** Al parecer la víctima murió asfixiada por una bolsa de plástico. Por la posición del cadáver y las marcas que presenta, el agresor estaba situado en el asiento trasero del vehículo. Las cerraduras del coche están forzadas, lo que hace sospechar que el asesino estuviera esperando a la víctima dentro del coche.

**Kate:** Buen trabajo Quinn _–dijo sonriente-_.

Rachel, por unos instantes, dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirroja y su chica e hizo una mueca de desagrado con su cara. Después, volvió a seguir fotografiando y preguntando a las personas que se encontraban cercanas al lugar.

**Kate:** Voy a llamar a comisaría para que retiren el vehículo y lo lleven hasta allí para analizarlo. Tendré que pedir a los criminólogos que me dejen revisar el coche antes de que se lo lleven ellos, pero tengo que hacerlo desde comisaría porque allí podré sacar más información.

**Brittany:** ¿No se van a enfadar con nosotras? Se supone que eso forma parte de su trabajo…

**Kate: **Con éste ya son tres casos los que aparecen en las mismas circunstancias.

**Rachel:** ¿Significa eso que ya tienes los datos del otro cadáver? _–dijo mientras se incorporaba al lugar donde se encontraban las demás-._

**Kate: **Sí, esta mañana terminamos de redactar ambos informes.

**Rachel:** ¿Y por qué no he sido informada de eso?

**Kate:** Iba a ello cuando Santana vino a buscarnos para informarnos de que había aparecido otro cadáver y teníamos que venir hasta aquí.

**Quinn:** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué nos dicen las pruebas?

**Kate:** Os lo cuento de camino a comisaría.

Las chicas se subieron al coche y pusieron marcha hacia la comisaría. Mientras llegaban a su destino, Kate les contó todo lo que había descubierto sobre los cadáveres.

**Kate: **Cuando analicé el primer cadáver que encontraron hace unos días, la primera impresión que tuve fue que estábamos ante un caso de tráfico de órganos.

**Santana:** ¿Y temes que no sea así? ¡No me jodas pelirroja! ¿Acaso lo que hemos estado adelantando Rachel, Quinn y yo no ha servido para nada?

**Kate:** Siento deciros esto pero… Brittany fue la primera en darse cuenta, ya que los órganos que les extrajeron a los cadáveres fueron los mismos. Y no eran precisamente los órganos más demandados en el mercado negro. Así que eso ya me empezó a oler raro…

**Rachel:** ¿Entonces ante que nos estamos enfrentando?

**Quinn:** ¿Por qué extrajeron esos órganos y no otros? _–dijo a la vez que la morena-._

**Kate: **Eso es lo que estoy intentando averiguar Quinn. Creo que éste vehículo y éste cadáver me van a ayudar bastante, pues ya tengo una ligera idea de lo que puede ser. Pero aún me falta confirmarlo.

_**Mientras tanto en el despacho de Sue Sylvester. **_

Gracie llegaba muy enfadada a comisaría y se adentró en el despacho de Sue para recriminarle lo sucedido.

**Gracie:** ¡Sue, no me jodas! _–entró pegando un portazo-._ Ya no puedo cubrirte por más tiempo ante mis superiores. Como no encuentres un culpable, en unos días me veré obligada a tomar cartas en el asunto.

**Sue:** Gracie, no me presiones. Ahora no, estamos a un paso de lograrlo.

**Gracie: **¡Eso me dijiste la otra vez! Ahora ya no puedo esperar más. Me estoy metiendo en problemas por cubrirte.

**Sue:** Pero antes no teníamos a Kate, Gracie _–dijo intentando calmarla-_.

**Gracie:** Estoy arriesgando mi culo y el de mi compañera. La pobre ya tiene bastante con el otro caso; le estoy pidiendo demasiadas cosas que no vienen a cuento. Ya le debo muchos favores…

**Sue:** Enseguida tendrás los resultados; este nuevo caso sé que nos está entorpeciendo el resto de la investigación, pero tengo mis esperanzas puestas en Kate. La chica es bastante buena.

**Gracie:** Eso espero. Necesito ponerle nombre a ese cabrón Sue.

**Sue: **¿Desde cuando te he fallado yo pequeña? Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Gracie:** Si lo sé Sue…Lo sé… A veces echo de menos estar a tus órdenes. El FBI me estresa y me presiona demasiado.

**Sue: **Sí Gracie, pero tu meta estaba mucho más alta que encerrarte en esta porquería de comisaría.

**Gracie:** No digas eso Sue. Ésta es una de las mejores comisarías y más prestigiosas del país. Tienes a los mejores agentes trabajando contigo.

**Sue: **Bueno, en el fondo hasta el engominado de Will hace bien su trabajo.

**Gracie:** Aún recuerdo cuando estudiábamos juntos en la academia… Con sus rizos, sus sonrisa… Ainss _–suspiró-, _estaba tan enamorada…

**Sue: **¡No me jodas Gracie! Nunca pensé que te gustaría ese hombre que tiene por cabeza un nido de pájaros.

**Gracie:** No sé qué tienes en contra de él…

**Sue:** Es su peinado de lesbiana _–interrumpió-. _Me distrae y me saca de mis casillas. ¿Cómo te puede gustar un tío con peinado de lesbiana? Aún no lo entiendo…

**Gracie:** Pues a mí me parece un hombre adorable…

**Sue:** Vete antes de que vomite de tanta cursilería. Creo que he visto al inspector Schuester merodear por la cafetería de comisaría…

**Gracie:** Gracias Sue. Ya hablamos.

**Sue:** Cómo digas algo lo negaré todo _–le dijo señalándola con el dedo-_… Yo no he tenido nada que ver en esto.

_**Coche patrulla, por las calles de Nueva York. **_

Las chicas seguían en el vehículo de vuelta a la comisaría. Rachel, que conducía el coche, se acordó en ese momento que tenía que decirle algo a Quinn.

**Rachel: **Quinn, por cierto, cuando lleguemos a casa tengo que contarte algo.

**Quinn:** ¿De qué se trata Rachel?

**Rachel:** Es una sorpresa.

**Brittany: **¡Ohhh Rach! ¡Me encantan las sorpresas! ¿Qué es?

Santana, que estaba al tanto de todo, intentó salir en la ayuda de su amiga para que no tuviese que contarlo.

**Santana:** Cielo, es una cosa de ellas.

Kate se quedó sorprendida ante la actitud de Rachel, pues creyó que lo había dicho aposta para darle celos a ella.

**Brittany:** Anda Rach…dinos qué es, por favor.

_**Flashback**_

_**Casa de Quinn. Domingo 19, 19:00 horas. **_

**Quinn: **Kate, tengo que hablar contigo.

**Kate:** Está bien, dime.

**Quinn: **Ven, siéntate _–le señalaba el sofá del salón-._

**Kate:** ¿Tan grave es para que me tenga que sentar?

**Quinn:** No, sólo es para que estés cómoda. No sé cuánto tiempo me va a llevar hablarte de esto.

**Kate:** Ok _–la pelirroja obedeció a su amiga y tomó asiento en el sofá-._

**Quinn:** Kate, verás… _-dijo nerviosa mientras se tocaba la nuca con la mano-._ Aunque te prometí que podías quedarte en mi casa…

**Kate: **¿Ha pasado algo? _–interrumpió a la rubia-_.

**Quinn:** No, no pasa nada… Si tú te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras en mi casa… Pero yo… Yo voy a mudarme el tiempo que estés aquí a casa de Rachel. Aún no se ha recuperado del todo y me quedaré con ella para ayudarla.

**Kate: **Lo comprendo Quinn _–dijo poniéndose un poco triste, pues ya lo daba todo por perdido con la rubia-_.

**Quinn:** ¿De verdad que no te importa? _–se sorprendió por la contestación-._

**Kate:** No, Quinn. Bastante haces dejando que me quede aquí.

**Quinn:** Eso no es ninguna molestia Kate; puedes estar en esta casa como en la tuya. ¿De acuerdo? Solo te pido que respetes mi cama… _-dijo un tanto avergonzada por lo que estaba diciendo-_. No me gusta que ninguna otra chica, que no sea Rachel, se quedé a dormir en ella.

**Kate:** Tranquila, ni siquiera se me pasaría por la cabeza… _-admitió totalmente derrotada-._

**Quinn:** ¡Genial! Voy a coger mis cosas. Me voy esta misma noche.

**Kate:** Espero que Rachel se recupere pronto, ya sabes.

_**Fin flashback**_

**Brittany:** Anda Rach…dinos qué es, por favor.

**Santana: **Por favor Britt, no insistas más.

* * *

Espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo. Prometí ser breve esta vez así que muchas gracias por los comentarios y bienvenidos a aquellos que comentaron por primera vez. Ya van quedando pocos capítulos...No puedo aclarar bien si 3 o 4... pero os iré informando conforme avancemos :)

Nos leemos el jueves!

Abrazos,

DiLea


	32. Asesino

_**Asesino**_

_**Parking comisaría Nueva York. Martes 22, 18:00 horas.**_

Kate y Brittany estaban en el parking de comisaría recogiendo las últimas pruebas que se encontraban en el vehículo de la escena del crimen.

**Kate:** Brittany, no tenías por qué haberte quedado. Tu jornada laboral acabó esta mañana.

**Brittany:** Ya sé que estoy en mis horas libres, pero no quería dejarte tirada. Estamos juntas en esto.

**Kate:** Ojalá que todo el mundo fuera como tú _–dijo orgullosa de la actitud de la rubia-._

**Brittany: **No soy la única. Las chicas también se quedaron haciendo horas extras.

**Kate:** Bueno…gracias de todas maneras.

**Brittany: **¡Mira Kate! Se te han caído unos polvos mágicos de esos en el asiento del conductor…

La pelirroja se acercaba extrañada, pues ella no había derramado nada sobre esa zona. Cogió los restos de "ese polvo" y los introdujo en una bolsita de plástico.

**Kate:** Brittany, creo que estos no son exactamente ese tipo de polvos mágicos que yo uso.

**Brittany:** ¿Ah no? Pues entonces… ¿qué son?

**Kate:** Lo comprobamos ahora mismo…

Kate cogió un tubo de ensayo, que llevaba guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su bata, y vertió una pequeña cantidad de los polvos que había recogido. Pidió a Brittany que le trajese el reactivo de su maletín.

**Brittany: **Toma, aquí está. ¿Qué vas a hacer con esto? _–le entregó un bote del producto-._

**Kate: **Ya lo verás. Si se pone de color rosa, es que no es droga. Si se pone de color violeta, es que son restos de droga.

Kate vertió el líquido sobre el tubo de ensayo.

**Brittany:** ¡Anda es rosa!

**Kate: **Tienes que esperar un poco Brittany. Además, también hay que agitarlo. ¿Lo ves?

**Brittany:** ¡Halaaaa! Es como magia _–exclamó al ver cómo el líquido iba cogiendo el color violeta-_.

**Kate: **Brittany, ¡eres un genio! Voy a mandar analizar la droga. Esto nos dará una pista para el caso.

**Brittany: **¡Doctora! ¿Para qué sirve este líquido que hay aquí?

**Kate:** ¿Cuál? Hay muchos en mi maletín…

**Brittany: **Uno muy bonito de color azul que pone BLUESTAR.

**Kate:** Lo comprobarás ahora mismo también. Espero que nuestro amiguito haya tenido algún percance con la sangre…

**Brittany:** Déjame echarlo a mí.

Brittany echó el líquido en el interior del coche, justo dónde le había indicado la pelirroja. Kate apagó todas las luces y esperó a que el producto diera resultado.

**Kate:** ¿Ha habido suerte Brittany?

**Brittany:** Si, mira… Hay unas pequeñas gotitas de color azul fluorescente…

Kate agarró un bastoncito, le aplicó un reactivo de fijación y lo pasó por las manchas que Brittany había descubierto.

**Kate: **Bueno Brittany, creo que aquí hemos terminado. Nos espera un cadáver que examinar arriba. ¿Vamos? _–le dijo sonriente-._

**Brittany:** A sus ordenes mi inspectora _–dijo simulando un gesto militar-_.

_**En ese mismo instante…por los pasillos de comisaría.**_

Quinn y Rachel salían con prisa de su despacho con los últimos informes recibidos de la doctora. Tenían que dar parte a sus compañeros, ya que había cambiado el rumbo de la investigación. Habían descubierto que no era un caso de tráfico de órganos. Ambas subinspectoras pasaban junto al gimnasio y una chica llamó a Quinn.

**Madison:** ¡Quinn! ¡Espera!

Quinn, al escuchar la voz y reconocerla, se giró.

**Quinn:** ¿Madison? ¿Qué ocurre?

**Madison: **No sabía que habías vuelto ya… He preguntado por ti todos estos días _–dijo mirando a Rachel, esperando su afirmación-._

**Quinn:** Sí, volví hace unos días de Los Ángeles.

**Madison:** ¿Vas a dar tú la clase?

**Quinn:** No, estoy muy liada con un caso. Otros compañeros vendrán a darla por mí. No te preocupes por las clases.

**Madison:** No, si no es por las clases… Es que necesito tu ayuda.

**Quinn: **¿Mi ayuda?

**Madison:** Sí, es por mi marido. Tengo miedo.

**Quinn:** No te va a pasar nada. Tú estate tranquila, ¿ok? Bueno, me tengo que ir… Tenemos algo de prisa.

**Madison:** Pero…

**Quinn:** Lo siento Madison, pero de verdad que tengo mucha prisa _–interrumpió a la chica-_.

Quinn miró a Rachel y ambas se pusieron nuevamente en marcha hacia donde estaban sus compañeros esperándolas. La chica se quedó decepcionada ante la actitud que la rubia había tenido hacia ella; Quinn nunca la había tratado así.

_**Sala de autopsias, minutos más tarde.**_

Kate y Brittany se estaban preparando para hacer la autopsia al último cadáver aparecido. Esperaban dar el último giro a la investigación, pues éste cadáver presentaba muchas más pruebas que los anteriores. El teléfono móvil de la pelirroja empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su bata.

**Kate:** ¿Quién coño será? _–el número que la llamaba no lo tenía apuntado en su agenda-._

Kate cortó la llamada, pues no cogía el teléfono mientras trabajaba; no le gustaba ser interrumpida cuando trabajaba con un cadáver. Pero, segundos más tarde, el teléfono volvía a vibrar. Pudo fijarse en que el número de procedencia era el mismo, al parecer debía tratarse de algo importante.

**Kate:** ¿Sí? Dígame.

**Amanda: **Pelirroja, soy Amanda.

**Kate:** Ah, eres tú… Pensaba que era alguien importante _–mostró un gesto desagradable en su cara-_. Un momento… ¿Cómo tienes mi número?

**Amanda:** Me lo dio un sexy pajarito.

**Kate:** Quinn, ¿cierto?

**Amanda: **¿Conoces a otra con esas características? _–dijo en broma-._

**Kate: **Qué quieres Amanda… Estoy muy ocupada.

**Amanda: **Me gustaría quedar contigo esta noche. ¿Sería eso posible?

**Kate:** Ni lo sueñes.

**Amanda:** Te haces la dura. Reservaré el restaurante. Ciao.

Amanda colgó el teléfono justo cuando pronunció la última palabra. Kate se quedó petrificada ante la respuesta de la morena, pero en el fondo le había gustado. La forense dejó escapar una sonrisa tímida. Cuando pudo reaccionar, se colocó los guantes y, junto con Brittany, hizo el mismo procedimiento que con los cadáveres anteriores.

**Kate:** Parece que tenemos el mismo caso que todo lo anterior. Un drogodependiente y que le han extirpado el hígado, los riñones y la vejiga. Vamos a ver qué dicen los resultados de las analíticas.

_**Despacho de Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray. Horas más tarde.**_

**Santana:** La comisaria quiere que nos veamos en la sala de reuniones en cinco minutos. Hay novedades _–dijo a sus compañeras-._

**Quinn:** Parece que Kate ya tiene los resultados. Te dije que era la mejor en esto.

**Rachel:** Eso espero. Sólo faltaba que no fuese buena en su trabajo después de traerla desde Los Ángeles aposta para esto. Y espero que nos diga algo importante; no quiero que el FBI nos cierre la comisaría.

**Quinn: **Ya verás como sí tiene respuestas. Anda, vamos a la sala de reuniones antes de que llegue Sue. Por cierto, ¿me vas a decir cuál es la sorpresa?

**Rachel:** Cariño, no empieces. Te lo diré cuando lleguemos a casa…

**Quinn: **Tanto doblar turnos me está estresando…

**Rachel:** Yo tengo la solución a tus problemas, pero ya te enterarás más tarde. Vamos _–le hizo un gesto para que pasara delante de ella por la puerta-_.

Las chicas se reunían con el resto de sus compañeros en la sala central. Allí, Will estaba esperando junto a una chica bastante guapa. Rachel y Quinn se miraron, pues no sabían de quién se trababa.

**Quinn:** Parece que tenemos compañía… _-dijo a la morena en voz baja mientras miraba a Gracie Hart-._

**Rachel:** Pues a mí no me da buena espina…

**Quinn: **¿Por qué no deja de mirarme? Me está poniendo nerviosa…

**Rachel:** Ven, vamos a sentarnos al fondo. Así pasaremos un poco desapercibidas…

**Quinn: **Rachel, cualquier lugar es visible en esta sala… _-dijo girando los ojos-._

**Rachel:** Lo sé, pero al menos no tendré que estar aguantando como ésa te desnuda con la mirada desde tan cerca.

A los pocos minutos, Kate y Brittany entraban en la sala junto a la comisaria Sue Sylvester. La rubia tomó asiento con sus compañeros y Kate siguió a Sue hasta la tarima donde ya se encontraban Will y Gracie.

**Sue: **Chicos, cómo ya sabréis, la doctora Adams es la forense que ha venido desde Los Ángeles para ayudarnos con este caso. Ella ha sido la que me ha pedido que convocara esta reunión. Así que… adelante princesita, son todos tuyos _-Sue tomaba asiento en una silla libre de la primera fila-._

Kate comenzó su explicación. Will y Gracie la escuchaban atentos desde un lateral de la tarima, pero no habían tomado asiento.

**Kate: **Hola a todos. Como ya sabéis, y ha dado a entender la comisaria Sylvester _–señaló a la mujer-_, he sido la encargada del departamento de criminalística de esta comisaría. Soy la doctora forense Kate Adams. Mi ayudante Brittany S. Pierce y yo hemos realizado las autopsias y los necesarios análisis de los acontecimientos ocurridos desde hace unos días.

La forense pasaba por las diapositivas fotografías tomadas en el lugar de los hechos y de los cuerpos que habían sido analizados.

**Kate:** Según los resultados y los informes que he redactado, en un principio pensábamos que estábamos ante un caso de tráfico de órganos. Pues el último cadáver nos ha revelado lo que ya estaba sospechando desde hacía un par de días. Gracias a Brittany deseché la idea de que se estuviese traficando con los órganos de las víctimas porque, como muy bien dijo ella, los órganos más solicitados en el mercado negro estaban intactos en los cuerpos.

La pelirroja dejaba congelada la foto en la que se estaban mostrando los órganos mencionados totalmente intactos. Tras unos segundos, siguió hablando.

**Kate: **La droga, encontrada en el interior del coche de la última víctima, despejó mis dudas sobre la investigación que estábamos realizando. Al analizar la sustancia que se encontraba en el coche, descubrí que la droga contenía entre sus propiedad restos de ADN humano. Esta droga es mucho más pura que la droga sintética que se vende en los mercados…

Santana alzó su mano para cuestionar a la forense.

**Santana:** ¿Y qué diferencia hay con la droga común? Quiero decir, ¿cómo se consigue este tipo de droga?

**Kate:** Esta droga se ha sintetizado a través de órganos humanos. Me explico: El asesino se encargaba de matar a sus víctimas de forma que no se pudiesen dañar sus órganos; la forma más sencilla de hacerlo era estrangulándolas. Después, extraía los órganos de riñón, vejiga e hígado de los cuerpos. Éstos órganos son los encargados de metabolizar la droga en el cuerpo.

**Andy:** ¿Y qué patrón seguía para elegir sus víctimas?

**Kate: **Las víctimas tenían en común que eran consumidores de grandes cantidades de droga. Esta droga en el mercado equivale al doble de la droga normal; puesto que está sin manipular y es mucho más pura. De ahí su gran valor.

**Roger:** ¿Y cómo conseguía la droga de los órganos?

**Kate:** Es un procedimiento un tanto sencillo; que se puede realizar si tienes los medios y materiales necesarios. Una vez extraídos los órganos del cuerpo, se trituran. Y una vez hecho esto, se pasa todo por un separador convencional de laboratorio y, con varios procesos químicos, se logra separar el suero sanguíneo de las sustancias de desecho. Las sustancias de desecho se queman con un mechero bunsen, consiguiendo así que la droga que se encuentra en la sustancia se transforme en polvo; aspectualmente un polvo como el que conocemos actualmente. Se consigue así una droga 100% pura, sin necesidad de pasar por ningún proceso químico.

**Rachel:** Por lo que nos estás contando, estamos ante un caso de tráfico de drogas. ¿Tenemos alguna información más sobre el asesino?

**Kate:** La última víctima, al parecer, forcejeo con su agresor mientras que lo estaba asfixiando. Encontramos ADN en sus uñas. Además, encontramos unas pequeñas gotas de sangre en el coche que coinciden con el ADN de los restos encontrados en esas uñas. He podido deducir que la última víctima arañó a su agresor, produciéndole una pequeña herida, pero que fue suficiente para extraer ADN. Los resultados de la analítica los cotejamos con las huellas encontradas en el vehículo de la víctima y coinciden en la misma persona: Steve Álvarez. Se libró por una condena de homicidio hace dos años. Actualmente reside en la Thompson St.

**Quinn:** Ya tenemos nuestro asesino.

**Kate:** No es tan fácil. Este hombre seguramente sólo es un peón.

**Quinn:** ¿Por qué estás tan segura? Tenemos las huellas, su ADN…todo apunta a que es el culpable.

**Kate:** Él puede ser el causante de las muertes, pero no ha podido trabajar sólo. Las incisiones realizadas en los cuerpos y sus extracciones, apuntan a que ha sido realizado por alguien experto en el tema. Y éste hombre no tiene conocimiento de medicina…

Will se acercó a la forense y se colocó junto al atril para hablar.

**Will:** Buen trabajo doctora Adams. Ya sigo yo _–le realizó un gesto para que tomase asiento-_. Chicos, hay que montar el operativo. Subinspectoras Berry y Fabray, prepárense para ir en busca del señor Álvarez. López y Pierce pueden acompañarlas. Mandaremos coches patrulla por los alrededores de la Thompson St. para vigilar la zona. Ya acabó la reunión.

Los agentes se pusieron en marcha, cada uno a sus cosas. Gracie, se acercó a la forense para felicitarla por el buen trabajo que había realizado en tan poco tiempo. En el fondo la chica era mucho mejor de lo que creía.

**Gracie:** ¡Enhorabuena señorita Adams! La había subestimado _–dijo estrechándole la mano-_.

**Kate: **¿Y quién es usted? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Gracie:** Perdone, no me he presentado. Soy Gracie Hart, del FBI.

**Kate: **¿El FBI está detrás de esto?

**Gracie:** No, tan sólo estaba de paso… Pero me hablaron de la reunión y vine a ver cómo iba el caso. La comisaria Sylvester me había hablado sobre el tema.

**Kate: **Gracias, supongo. Pero mi tiempo en esta comisaría ya se ha acabado. Volveré en unos días a Los Ángeles; cuando todo esté totalmente cerrado.

**Gracie: **Es una lástima, a esta comisaría le vendría bien una forense como usted.

**Kate: **Yo ya trabajo en una comisaría en Los Ángeles y estoy muy cómoda allí.

**Gracie:** Piense bien la oferta. Si no te gusta ésta comisaría… siempre podrías unirte al FBI. Nunca viene mal una profesional eficiente y capaz de resolver casos en tan poco tiempo. Ha sido un placer. Espero poder volver a verla pronto.

**Kate: **El placer ha sido mío.

Kate salió extrañada por la felicitación de Gracie Hart. Era raro ver al FBI en una reunión de la policía. Parecía que las cosas en Nueva York funcionaban de diferente forma a Los Ángeles.

_**Casa de Rachel. 21.00 horas. **_

Quinn y Rachel acababan de llegar a la casa de la morena. Quinn ya se había acostumbrado a pasear por la casa como si fuese la suya propia. Dejó el bolso, las llaves y se fue directa al sofá; estaba reventada. Por unos momentos, se quedó mirando la foto de Amanda y mostró una sonrisa recordando lo que había conversado con la veterinaria días antes.

_**Flashback**_

Quinn se encontraba por casa de Rachel, desde que llegó le había encantado la nueva decoración. La morena puso mucho empeño en hacerle sentir mejor en aquella casa y lo había conseguido. La rubia observaba con detalle la nueva distribución del salón.

**Rachel: **¿Te gusta cómo ha quedado el salón? _–le dijo acercándose hasta su posición-._

**Quinn:** Me encanta Rachel, pero no sé por qué lo has hecho… ¿Lo has hecho por algo en especial?

**Rachel:** Sí, lo hice por ti. Quería que tu esencia estuviera en mi casa.

La rubia se fue parando frente a todas las fotos que la morena había distribuido por todo el salón. Entre ellas, se encontraban fotos de Rachel con sus amigas Santana y Brittany. También había alguna foto con Will y Sue… Ella no podía faltar y aparecía en algunas con Rachel… Podían observarse algunas de todas ellas juntas durante la barbacoa en la casa de Amanda… Pero le prestó más atención a la que la veterinaria había colgado dedicada.

**Quinn: **Parece que la veterinaria se salió con la suya _–dijo riéndose-._

**Rachel:** Quinn, tenemos que hablar _–dijo en tono serio-._

**Quinn: **¿De qué quieres hablar? _–dijo preocupándose por el tono empleado por la morena-._

**Rachel: **Quería hablarte sobre lo que siento por ti. Sobre Charlie… sobre todo.

**Quinn: **Empieza primero a contarme por Charlie… _-tomaba asiento en el sofá para escuchar-._

**Rachel: **Ok, como ya sabrás, Charlie fue mi novia. Estuve viviendo con ella 5 años en esta casa…

**Quinn:** ¿Estás conmigo por que se parece a mí? _–dijo muy seria, no podía seguir más tiempo evitando la pregunta-._

**Rachel:** Es cierto que os parecéis mucho físicamente, pero no tenéis nada que ver la una con la otra. Al principio de conocerte me quedé impactada contigo, pensaba que eras igual que ella. Pero cuando te fui conociendo me di cuenta de que sois dos personas totalmente diferentes… y eso me gusta.

**Quinn:** ¿Estás segura de que lo sientes por mi no tiene nada que ver con ella? _–quería aclarar sus ideas-._

**Rachel:** Lo que sentía por ella era muy fuerte, no te lo voy a negar, pero lo que siento por ti es mucho más fuerte aun. Jamás he estado tan enamorada de una persona como lo estoy de ti.

Quinn, ante la confesión de la morena, no pudo hacer otra cosa que lanzarse a sus labios. Fue un beso que plasmaba el agradecimiento que sentía por tal confesión de sentimientos. Mientras, una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de la rubia…

**Rachel:** ¡Hey! Cielo, ¿por qué lloras? _–dijo preocupada-._

**Quinn:** Porque me has hecho la mujer más feliz _–dijo sonriendo y muy emocionada-._

**Rachel:** Quería darte las gracias por venir a mi casa estos días. Este gesto significa mucho para mí.

**Quinn:** Quería que supieras que tú eres más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

**Rachel:** Ya, pero dejaste a tu amiga en tu casa sola y me siento algo mal _–dijo apenada-._

**Quinn:** No estés mal por eso; Kate lo entiende.

**Rachel:** Me alegro; y siento todo el mal comportamiento que he tenido hacía ella. Me he comportado como una persona inmadura y celosa.

**Quinn:** Shshh _–puso un dedo sobre los labios de Rachel-_. Deja de hablar y bésame de una vez.

Rachel no dudó en complacer la petición de la rubia, pues era lo que más le apetecía en esos momentos. Tras una larga sesión de besos, que comenzaban a subirse de tono, Rachel se levantó del sofá.

**Rachel:** Voy a preparar la cena, ¿qué te apetece cariño?

**Quinn:** A ti _–dijo sensualmente, levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose hacia la morena-._

Rachel se quedó un tanto cortada ante la respuesta de la rubia. Sonrió tímidamente porque en realidad le encantaba esa sensación que la rubia le hacía sentir. El timbre de la casa sonó e interrumpió uno de los mejores momentos de la noche.

**Quinn:** ¡Vaya! Qué oportuno _–dijo molesta-. _¿Esperas a alguien? _–preguntó mirándola a los ojos-._

**Rachel:** Voy a abrir _–dijo escapándose de los brazos de la rubia-._

Rachel cruzó la sala y abrió la puerta. Tras ella pudo encontrarse con una morena alta que sonreía felizmente.

**Amanda:** ¡Hola princesa! _–dijo efusivamente, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-._

**Rachel:** ¿Qué haces aquí? _–no entendía nada-._

**Amanda:** He venido a hacerte compañía de nuevo...

**Rachel:** No hace falta, ya se queda Quinn.

**Amanda:** ¿En serio? ¿Está aquí ya? _–la morena afirmo con la cabeza-. _Perfecto, voy a saludarla.

Cuando la rubia intentaba ponerse cómoda en aquél salón, oyó que alguien la nombraba. Enseguida pudo ver a una Amanda muy sonriente que se le acercaba. Venía tan sonriente como era de costumbre en ella.

**Quinn: **¡Hola guapa! ¡Qué sorpresa!

**Amanda: **Guapa tú rubia.

**Rachel:** Voy mientras a preparar la cena… _-dijo a Quinn mientras le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla-. _¿Te quedas a cenar Amanda? _–preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina-._

**Amanda:** Claro Rachel, quién puede negarse a cenar con dos bellezas como vosotras… Sería una loca si lo rechazase _–reía-._

**Quinn: **Cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí a estas horas?

**Amanda: **Pues venía para hacerle compañía a la morena, pero veo que me hiciste caso con mi consejo. Has hecho lo correcto Quinn.

**Quinn: **La verdad es que necesitaba estar más tiempo con Rachel y aclarar las cosas. Aún ni siquiera habíamos hablado, ya sabes.

**Amanda: **Eso es lo que deberías de haber hecho desde el primer día. No es bueno guardárselo para una misma.

**Quinn: **Hablando de aclarar… ¿Te gusta Kate? _–dijo curiosa-._

**Amanda: **La chica es muy guapa, no te lo voy a negar, pero yo llevo un tiempo colada por otra persona.

**Quinn: **¿En serio? _–dijo sorprendida-._ ¿Y por qué no vas a por ella? Seguro que no se te resiste…

**Amanda: **Es algo complicado Quinn. La chica está enamorada de otra persona y no tengo ninguna posibilidad.

**Quinn: **¿Y? ¿Desde cuando eso ha sido para ti un impedimento?

**Amanda: **Hombre Quinn…sí que es un impedimento. Seré muy zorrona cuando quiero, pero estas cosas me gusta hacerlas bien _–hizo un breve silencio-_. El problema es que llevo buscándola desde hace un tiempo.

**Quinn:** Se fue… ¡Vaya! Es una lástima. ¿Y cómo es?

**Amanda:** Pues me recuerda mucho a ti. Es una chica fuerte y con carácter _–dijo sonriendo-._

**Quinn:** Espero que consigas a ese amor… De verdad. Pero entonces… ¿Qué pasa con Kate? Porque andas siempre tonteando con ella…

**Amanda:** Yo estoy soltera rubia, por eso tonteo todo lo que me da la gana. Además, la chica es muy guapa y me parece muy atractiva. No voy a decir que no ante tal belleza.

**Quinn:** Está bien Amanda _–dijo riendo-._ Espero que Kate se dé cuenta de lo maravillosa persona que eres. Así le alegras un poco la vida mientras esté por Nueva York.

**Amanda:** Está todo controlado Quinn.

**Quinn:** Por cierto, no voy a estar en casa durante un tiempo. Me gustaría que me trajeras unos libros que me dejé allí. ¿Te importaría? _–le dijo poniendo cara de niña buena-._

**Amanda:** Preciosa, con esa cara te traigo hasta las estrellas si hace falta _–sonrió-_.

**Quinn:** Gracias _–se abrazó dándole un beso-_. Toma la llave _–le entregó un juego de llaves a la veterinaria-_.

**Rachel:** ¡Chicas! Dejaros la charla y venid a comer que la cena está lista _–dijo desde el otro extremo de la cocina-._

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

Quinn seguía en el sofá pensando en los buenos momentos que estaba pasando en aquella casa. Nunca pensó que podría vivir en un lugar así, tan diferente a ella. Cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a ser mucho más profundos, Rachel volvía junto a ella para darle un sobre completamente cerrado. Era un sobre de color rojo; adornado con unas letras de color plateadas en la parte frontal.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué es esto Rachel? _–dijo sonriente al ver su nombre escrito en el sobre-._

**Rachel:** Forma parte de la sorpresa. Tú ábrelo, ¿vale? Luego me das una contestación.

La rubia se quedó intrigada con la sorpresa y abrió el sobre rápidamente. Sacó de allí varias tarjetas en las que se podía leer correlativamente lo siguiente: "Vale por una sonrisa", "Vale por un abrazo", "Vale por un beso", "Vale por una noche especial de sexo", "Vale por una escapa romántica", "Vale por lo que tú desees".

**Quinn:** ¿Qué son todas estas tarjetas Rachel? _–se reía y miraba a la chica-._

**Rachel:** Pues son unas tarjetas que quiero que te guardes. Puedes usarlas siempre que quieras y también puedes utilizar varias a la vez _–se sonrojaba al ver la idea que había tenido-_.

**Quinn:** ¡Es genial Rach!

**Rachel: **¿Enserio? _–titubeaba-._

**Quinn:** Pues claro tonta. Nunca me habían regalado nada igual.

**Rachel:** Eso es porque nunca has estado conmigo _–sonrió-._

**Quinn: **Pues creo que ya va siendo hora… ¿no crees?

**Rachel:** Esto… no sé, supongo. Pero no quiero acelerar las cosas.

**Quinn:** Nadie te ha dicho que vaya a ser hoy mismo. Tendrás que ganártelo, ¿no? Nunca he salido con nadie sin que me haya ganado primero… Aunque después de usar estas tarjetas creo que voy a caer rendida a tus pies; me pidas lo que me pidas.

**Rachel:** Interesante… _-sonreía-._ ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres usar alguna tarjeta?

**Quinn:** Mmmm… creo que me las guardaré para otro momento… Ahora es mejor hacer otras cosas _–se acercó a Rachel para besarla-._

**Rachel:** Eso no vale… _-dijo como pudo mientras se alejaba de la boca de Quinn-._

**Quinn:** ¿Por qué no? _–se apartó de ella bruscamente-._

**Rachel:** Bueno… supongo que esperaba que usaras alguno de esos _–señaló las tarjetas-._

**Quinn:** No creo que hagan falta por ahora… _-volvió a acercarse para besarla nuevamente-._

**Rachel:** Pero…_-se separó como pudo-. _Pero Quinn, por favor. Necesito hablar contigo.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué es más importante que besarme ahora Rachel?

**Rachel:** Pues…

Rachel se levantaba para buscar su ordenador portátil y lo encendió mientras caminaba de regreso al sofá. Cuando estaba conectado perfectamente, tecleó la página web del Resort Spa que había reservado para mostrárselo a la rubia.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué pasa con esa casa Rachel?

**Rachel:** Pensé que… quizá… Bueno, esto… ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a este lugar? _–preguntaba dudosa-._

**Quinn:** ¿Estás de coña Rachel?

La morena se quedaba petrificada con la reacción de la chica. No sabía si tomarse aquella contestación para bien o para mal… La expresión en la cara de Quinn no ayudaba mucho. Se quedó en silencio por unos instantes.

**Quinn:** ¡Rachel! ¡RACHEL! _–le gritó-._

**Rachel:** Dime Quinn.

**Quinn:** ¡Claro que quiero! ¡Me encantaría!

Quinn se abalanzó enérgicamente sobre la chica y le dio un profundo beso. Rachel seguía medio petrificada.

**Rachel: **¿Enserio? ¿De verdad te encantaría? _–atinó a preguntar al separarse de la rubia-._

**Quinn: **Claro preciosa. Nada me haría más feliz que compartir unos días contigo _–le acariciaba la cara-_. Sobre todo si me llevas a ese maravilloso lugar de las imágenes. ¿Por qué te has quedado tan parada? ¿Acaso no te gusta a ti la idea?

**Rachel: **¡¿Cómo no me va a gustar Quinn?! Si lo he organizado yo… _-giraba los ojos-._

**Quinn: **¡Ay! No sé… pareces preocupada.

**Rachel:** Es solo que estaba nerviosa cariño. No sabía qué me ibas a contestar…

**Quinn:** No tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa por estas cosas Rachel; yo siempre voy a querer estar contigo. Me encanta hacer cosas contigo. Ya lo sabes.

**Rachel:** Lo sé, lo sé Quinn… ¿Te hacen unas palomitas y una peli?

**Quinn:** Claro, pero… ¿y la cena?

**Rachel:** Preparamos cualquier cosita rápida y nos tiramos en el sofá. Nos lo merecemos.

**Quinn: **¿Hago unos sándwiches? _–se levantaba del sofá-._

**Rachel:** Voy contigo… Me encanta cocinar a tu lado. Yo haré las palomitas.

**Quinn:** ¿Y qué peli vemos?

**Rachel:** Mmmmm… No sé…A ver…_-Rachel se incorporaba para llegar hasta la estantería donde reposaban sus películas favoritas-. _¿Comedia? ¿Romántica? ¿Terror? _–mencionaba los géneros de las películas conforme iba señalando las películas-._

**Quinn:** No sé, elige la que más te guste…

**Rachel: **Es que depende del género que te apetezca ver a ti…así pues una cosa u otra Quinn. No puedes dejar toda la responsabilidad en mi.

**Quinn:** A ver… _-miraba los títulos que tenía la morena en la estantería-. _¿Tim Burton?¿Tarantino?¿Woody Allen? _–intentaba ver alguno de sus directores favoritos entre los títulos-. _¿De verdad que no tienes nada sobre ellos? _–preguntó frunciendo el ceño-._

**Rachel:** Ehm… Sí, creo que si tengo algo. Espera.

La morena se retiraba del estante y fue a buscar una cajita, que alojó tras la puerta de una de las habitaciones después de la reforma realizada en su casa. Quinn observaba con atención los movimientos de la chica. Rachel abría la caja.

**Rachel: **Aquí están mis preciados tesoros… _-Rachel se abrazaba a las películas que habían guardadas en aquel lugar-._

**Quinn:** ¿Por qué las tienes escondidas en una caja Rachel? _–preguntaba al ver las películas que la morena tenía guardadas-._

**Rachel: **Amanda las dejó aquí porque dijo que me tenía que renovar en el ámbito del cine. Casi me tira a la basura una de las mejores que tengo guardadas. Mira _–mostró la carátula de la película "Casablanca"-._

**Quinn:** Tirar a la basura una película de Michael Curtiz del año 1942 es un delito Rachel.

**Rachel:** Lo sé, menos mal que logré convencerla de dejarlas apartadas en esta cajita para llevarlas a un mercadillo.

**Quinn:** Y no lo hiciste, por lo que veo…

**Rachel:** ¿Cómo iba a desechar tales tesoros? ¡Ni loca! Pero no sabía que te gustara el cine clásico…

**Quinn: **Claro que me gusta. Nada como una buena película de Orson Welles o, en su defecto, de Tim Burton. A veces llego a pensar que soy un poco "friki" en ese sentido.

**Rachel:** Pues me encanta compartir esta afición contigo. ¿Ciudadano Kane? ¿Eduardo Manostijeras?

**Quinn: **Mejor la segunda. Hoy me apetece algo más romántico…

_**Mientras tanto en la casa de Quinn Fabray…**_

Kate se preparaba un baño relajante, como todos los días venía haciendo desde que no estaba la rubia por casa. El estar a solas era un momento del día que, a veces, le encantaba también. Aprovechaba estos minutos para poner un poco de incienso a quemar y algo de música relajante. Sí, se lo merecía después del duro día de trabajo que había tenido.

_-Genial, me encanta esta parte del día… Poder comunicarme con mi interior y abrir mi mente. Sí, voy a disfrutar de este baño…-._

La chica se había metido dentro de la bañera y con unas sales aromatizadas realizó un poco de espuma. Con el sonido del mar de fondo, Kate comenzó a relajarse mientras sentía el agua templada sobre su cuerpo. Cuando estaba totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos, escuchó la cerradura de la puerta.

_-¡Mierda! ¿Ha sido eso la puerta? Pero si Quinn estaba con Rachel… No puede ser… No ha podido venir sin avisar. ¿Y si es un ladrón?-._

Kate se levantó sigilosamente de la bañera y salió del baño totalmente desnuda para ir a buscar su arma. No le había dado tiempo a agarrar ninguna toalla ni nada por el estilo; es más, como estaba sola ni se la había preparado… Sus movimientos eran lentos y silenciosos. Oía unos pasos y cómo alguien estaba removiendo la estantería del salón.

_-¡Mierda! Está en el salón-._

La pelirroja al escuchar los pasos venir hacia la habitación, se adentró en el baño nuevamente. De repente, una chica irrumpía en el lugar y la dejaba totalmente helada. Como pudo, recogió la alfombrilla del suelo y se la colocó sobre el cuerpo para que no la viera totalmente desnuda. Fue un acto reflejo que a la otra chica le produjo risa, pues la alfombrilla apenas le tapaba lo necesario. Kate comenzó a ponerse mucho más nerviosa… No se esperaba esa visita tan inesperada.

**Kate:** ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

* * *

La parte final de este capítulo va dedicada para mi amiga **Achele Pu Apu Apu**...ella ya sabe por qué.

Al resto, muchas gracias por seguir ahí y por vuestros comentarios.

Por cierto, un besazo muy grande para **lachica1983**; muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar :). Y a su chica, que se que también nos lee :). Bueno, ya sabemos que la gran historia **_FourSeasons _**está terminando; recomendada para aquellas que andan desorientadas o perdidas (aunque sé que la mayoría ya la estáis leyendo). Y aprovecho para comentar que estoy deseando que llegue el **5 de novimebre** para comenzar a leer **_Por Ti_**.

Nos leemos el lunes!

Un abrazo.

DiLea.


	33. La despedida

_**La despedida**_

_**Mientras tanto en la casa de Quinn Fabray…**_

La pelirroja al escuchar los pasos venir hacia la habitación, se adentró al baño nuevamente. De repente, una chica irrumpía en el baño y la dejaba totalmente helada. Como pudo, recogió la alfombrilla del suelo y se la colocó sobre el cuerpo para que no la viera totalmente desnuda. Fue un acto reflejo que a la otra chica le produjo risa, pues la alfombrilla apenas le tapaba lo necesario. Kate comenzó a ponerse mucho más nerviosa… No se esperaba esa visita tan inesperada.

**Kate:** ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

**Amanda:** Perdona pelirroja… No quería molestar _–sonreía mientras miraba embobada a la chica-._

**Kate: **¿Cómo has entrado?

**Amanda:** Tengo llaves _–dijo mostrándole el juego que le había dejado Quinn-. _He venido a por unos libros que me pidió Quinn que le llevase a casa de Rachel… _-siguió mirando a la pelirroja de arriba abajo-_. Aunque…también he venido para llevarte a cenar.

La pelirroja, que no sabía dónde meterse, se quedó pensativa por las palabras que había mencionado la veterinaria y, sin darse cuenta, la pequeña alfombrilla que la tapaba se le cayó al suelo. Se quedó inmóvil, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Por un lado quería salir corriendo y, por el otro, no le resultaba nada incómodo estar de esa manera delante de la otra chica. Apenas la conocía, sí, pero era verdad que ella estaba acostumbrada a cambiarse delante de todos sus compañeros. Seguía sin inmutarse y Amanda comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

_-Joder con la pelirroja. Menuda cuerpazo tiene la jodía. Guauuu no puedo dejar de mirarla. ¿Por qué no se mueve? ¿Por qué no reacciona? ¿Acaso se me está insinuando?-._

La veterinaria seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras que observaba el cuerpo de la chica. Por fin Kate reaccionó y volvió a recoger la alfombrilla del suelo para colocársela, otra vez, tapando su cuerpo.

**Kate:** Perdón _–dijo ya más relajada-_, como estaba sola…pues no me he traído la toalla…y me has pillado de improvisto.

**Amanda: **Tranquila, yo ya he visto todo lo que tenía que ver… _-sonreía-. _No hace falta que te vuelvas a tapar _–señalaba la alfombrilla pícaramente-_. ¿Te alcanzo una toalla?

**Kate:** Por favor… Si eres tan amable...

Amanda se retiraba del baño y, en unos pocos segundos, retrocedió sus pasos para volver a hablarle a la chica.

**Amanda:** Por cierto, no olvides que nos vamos de cena.

**Kate:** ¿Tú y yo? ¡Estás loca!

**Amanda:** No estoy loca. Tan sólo es una cena entre amigas; no es una cita.

**Kate: **¿Podrías traerme la toalla o voy a tener que ir yo personalmente?

**Amanda:** Ya voy.

Minutos más tarde, cuando la veterinaria consiguió localizar las toallas en un armario, se la depositó en el baño a la pelirroja mientras ésta terminaba de ducharse rápidamente.

**Amanda:** Te espero en el salón, ¿vale?

**Kate:** ¿Para qué? ¿No tienes cosas que hacer o qué? Arrggg _–estaba molesta-._

**Amanda:** No, así que te espero en el sofá. No tardes, tenemos mesa reservada para las 22:00 horas.

**Kate:** ¿Dentro de una hora? _–preguntó agobiada asomando la cabeza por la cortinilla de la bañera-._ ¡No me va a dar tiempo a arreglarme!

**Amanda:** ¿Eso quiere decir que te vienes? ¡Genial! No hace falta que te arregles mucho… tú vístete y ya.

Tan sólo diez minutos tardó la pelirroja en arreglarse y salir por la puerta de la casa junto a Amanda. Por esta vez, la veterinaria se había salido con la suya.

_**Comisaría Nueva York. Miércoles 23, 09:00 horas. **_

Quinn y Rachel ultimaban los últimos detalles para salir a la casa de Steve Álvarez para detenerlo. La unidad móvil que vigilaba su hogar había informado minutos antes que el sujeto había regresado a casa.

**Quinn:** ¿Estás preparada cielo? _–se acercó a la morena para darle un beso en la mejilla-._

**Rachel:** Sí, por aquí está todo perfecto. Santana viene, ¿no?

**Quinn:** Sí, ella dice que no se quiere perder las mejores… Dice que ir a detenerlo va a ser como un baile de fin de curso _–reía por la ocurrencia de la latina-_.

**Rachel:** ¿Un baile de fin de curso? ¡Dios! Esta Santana… _-sonrió también-._

**Quinn: **Ya sabes, está loca. Tú la conoces mejor que yo… _-dijo mientras terminaba de colocarse el chaleco antibalas-_.

**Rachel:** Bien, en cuanto termines de prepararte nos vamos.

**Quinn:** Por mi ya estoy _–cargó su arma y la colocó en su sitio-_.

**Rachel:** Perfecto. Busquemos a las chicas y salgamos a por ese hijo de puta.

**Quinn:** ¡Suerte cielo!

**Rachel:** Gracias. Suerte a ti también; la vas a necesitar.

Santana, muy agitada, apareció de repente en la puerta del despacho; al parecer había llegado corriendo hasta el lugar. Ella ya estaba completamente preparada y traía consigo un teléfono móvil en la mano, por el que se estaba comunicando con Brittany.

**Santana:** Chicas, Britt ya tiene el coche en la puerta. ¿Vamos?

**Rachel:** Si, íbamos a por vosotras ahora mismo.

**Santana: **Genial, vamos a por ese cabrón. Cuanto antes lo traigamos de los pelos hasta esta comisaría antes tendré sexo desenfrenado con mi chica.

**Quinn:** Tú si que te lo montas bien San.

_**Casa de Amanda Scott. Ese mismo miércoles, 10:00 horas.**_

Amanda descansaba plácidamente sobre su cama matrimonial. Un pequeño rayo de sol entraba débil por la ventana de la habitación; justo entre las cortinas. La chica sentía que le dolía la cabeza y se la tapó con la almohada. Al parecer, la noche anterior había sido "muy joven" y había tomado alcohol de más. Intentando acomodarse nuevamente, la veterinaria se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama en un movimiento propio de niño pequeño similar al de la llamada "croqueta". Allí estaba ella girando en "plan croqueta" hasta que sintió un muro; su cuerpo había chocado contra algo.

_-Pero qué cojones… ¡Ay Dios! No me acordaba-._

La veterinaria seguía pensando mientras se alejaba lentamente a su lado de la cama. En ese momento, la otra chica que dormía junto a ella se despertó. Amanda había hecho mucho más movimiento del necesario para apartarse y no logró su cometido de no molestar el sueño de la pelirroja.

**Kate: **Mmmm… _-ronroneaba como si fuese un gato-._

**Amanda:** Perdón guapa _–dijo en voz baja, casi susurrando-. _Sigue descansando preciosa.

**Kate:** ¿Qué hora es? _–preguntó despertando-._

**Amanda: **Ehm… Las 10:00 _–dijo mirando un reloj que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche-._

**Kate:** ¿¡Las 10:00!? Dios, llego tarde a comisaría… _-se levantaba repentinamente de la cama-._

Kate, al dar el salto, se quedó completamente desnuda. Amanda la miraba desde la cama y sonreía; al parecer tenía una ligera idea de cómo habría llegado esa pelirroja a su cama y que estuviera completamente desnuda. Pero la pelirroja se asustó; ella si que no recordaba absolutamente nada. Cogiendo rápidamente un trozo de sábana se tapó.

**Amanda: **Y dale con taparse…pero si ya te he visto… _-reía-._

**Kate: **Soy muy tímida, ¿acaso no puedes entender eso? Además, ¿anoche me drogaste? _–preguntó esto último frunciendo el ceño-_.

**Amanda:** ¿Drogarte? ¿Tú estás loca o qué? Yo nunca haría eso Kate.

**Kate:** Pues es lo que parece… _-decía tocándose la cabeza-. _No me acuerdo absolutamente de nada y me duele la cabeza.

**Amanda:** Enserio, yo no hice eso. Nunca lo haría y menos a una persona como tú _–era totalmente sincera-_. ¡Eres médico! ¡Te darías cuenta demasiado pronto! Y no soy estúpida.

**Kate:** Está bien… Pero que sepas que esto no ha significado nada para mí.

**Amanda:** Tranquila, para mi tampoco _–sonreía-._

**Kate:** ¿De verdad que no me has drogado? _–volvió a cuestionar dudosa-._

**Amanda:** Qué no Kate. ¿Podrías confiar un poquito en mí?

**Kate:** ¿Confiar en ti? No Amanda. Precisamente en ti no confío.

**Amanda:** Está bien…puede que se me fuese la mano con el vodka.

**Kate: **¿Vodka? ¡Pero si yo no bebo vodka!

**Amanda:** Pues desde anoche parece que sí.

**Kate:** Te arrepentirás por todo esto que me has hecho…

**Amanda:** ¡Pero que yo no he hecho nada! ¿Cómo tengo que explicártelo? _–se incorporaba ella también de la cama-._

De repente, la mirada de Kate fue directamente a fijarse en el cuerpo desnudo de Amanda. Sí, le había gustado observar cada rincón de ese cuerpo. Y sí, no podía dejar de mirarla. La pelirroja sonreía tontamente mientras Amanda se acercaba a ella.

**Amanda:** ¿A ti no se te hacía tarde? _–preguntó sonriendo-._

**Kate:** Sí, claro… Ya me iba.

**Amanda:** No hay prisa preciosa. Puedes quedarte a desayunar _–le guiñó un ojo y se fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno-._

_**Mientras tanto en la casa de Steve Álvarez.**_

Las chicas habían llegado cada una en la unidad que les pertenecía. Santana y Brittany aparecieron en un coche; y Rachel y Quinn en otro. Se bajaron todas a la vez y se apresuraron a entrar al jardín de la vivienda. Quinn era la primera en aparecer, pues no quería que Rachel volviese a llevarse los golpes; Santana la seguía desde muy cerca. Ambas chicas caminaban despacio, con las armas preparadas, hasta que llegaron a la puerta. Mientras tanto, Brittany y Rachel inspeccionaban la zona del jardín.

**Quinn:** ¡Policía! ¡Abra la puerta! _–gritó mientras golpeaba fuertemente contra la puerta principal de la vivienda-._

**Santana:** No nos escuchan Quinn _–dijo en voz baja a su compañera-_; entremos.

**Quinn:** Hay que insistir por si acaso… _-contestó tranquila-. _¡Policía! ¡He dicho que abran la puerta! _–se empezó a alterar-._

**Santana:** Esto se hace así rubia…

Santana, sin pensárselo dos veces, disparó contra la cerradura y propinó una patada fuerte contra la puerta.

**Santana:** ¿Ves? Ya lo tenemos. Deberías aprender de las mejores Quinn. Entremos.

**Quinn:** Lleva cuidado _–le contestó apartándola de la puerta-_. Entro yo primero; cúbreme.

**Santana:** A sus órdenes subinspectora.

Las chicas se adentraban en la casa en busca del asesino. Buscaron en el salón, que era lo primero que se encontraron, y nada. No había ningún rastro; no encontraron a nadie. Poco a poco la latina se fue adentrando en la cocina y Quinn caminaba junto a ella, de espaldas. No perdían el contacto en ningún momento.

**Quinn:** Parece que aquí no hay nadie…

**Santana:** Sigamos buscando… Tiene que estar por alguna parte.

Santana seguía avanzando por el pasillo cuando descubrió una sombra. Inmediatamente empujó hacia atrás con su brazo a Quinn y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que supiera que había movimiento en la primera habitación. Ambas entraron despacio cubriéndose. Cuando se adentraban en la habitación, se oyeron unos ruidos en el jardín.

* * *

Rachel y Brittany avanzaban por el jardín y dieron con el garaje. Inmediatamente las dos chicas abrieron la puerta conjuntamente. Rachel miraba a Brittany en señal de aprobación.

**Rachel:** ¿Quieres ir tú primero entonces? _–preguntó en voz baja-._

**Brittany:** Sí, Quinn me dijo que tenía que protegerte. Sígueme.

**Rachel:** Está bien, te cubro.

La rubia entraba en el garaje y pudo comprobar que, aparentemente, no había nada sospechoso. Rachel, en cambio, seguía apuntando con su arma hacia el exterior para cubrir a Brittany mientras registraba el local.

**Brittany:** Parece que aquí no hay nada Rach…

**Rachel:** Tú sigue buscando. Algo tiene que haber…

**Brittany:** Voy a mirar en ese armario de allí _–dijo a la vez que señalaba un armario que se encontraba arrinconado-. _

**Rachel:** Ok, vamos.

Brittany abría las puertas y pudo descubrirlo. El asesino guardaba bajo llave todas sus pertenencias: armas, pasaportes falsos, documentos falsificados, droga… Estaba claro que habían dado con una pieza importante.

**Brittany:** Habría que avisar a los chicos…

**Rachel:** Vamos a dar el parte y entramos a ayudar a las chicas.

**Brittany:** Perfecto.

Brittany era una chica bastante ágil por naturaleza, pero también muy despistada, así que se dejaba ver a través de las ventanas de la casa. Sin darse cuenta, Rachel, al intentar agachar a su compañera, se comió casi literalmente el cubo de la basura. La rubia se giraba para mirarla.

**Rachel:** ¡Mierda Britt!

* * *

**Quinn:** ¿Qué crees que haya sido ese ruido?

**Santana:** Creo que viene del jardín…

Las dos chicas se adentraban aún más en la habitación y llegaban junto a la ventana de la misma. La latina, muy valiente, asomó su cabeza para ver que estaba sucediendo en el exterior y entonces las vio. Rachel y Brittany estaban agachadas y junto a ellas estaba el gran cubo de basura totalmente derramado por el suelo.

**Santana:** ¡Estúpidas! ¡Menudo susto nos habéis dado! _–recriminaba a las chicas tras la ventana-._

**Quinn:** ¿Qué ha pasado San? _–Quinn se acercaba más a la ventana para ver lo sucedido._

**Santana:** Éstas dos mujeres que tenemos por novias… Dios, qué idiotas. Para ser policías son un poco torpes. ¡Mira cómo han dejado el cubo de basura!

**Quinn:** Tranquilízate San, sigamos.

De repente se escuchó un portazo en una habitación al fondo de la casa. Quinn y Santana se miraron y rápidamente salieron corriendo hacia el lugar apuntando con sus pistolas.

**Santana:** ¡Alto ahí policía!

**Quinn:** A todas las unidades. El sujeto se encuentra en la última habitación que está ubicada frente a la puerta. Repito. Última habitación frente a la puerta.

Rachel y Brittany corrían para ayudar a sus chicas, pero ellas siguieron su trabajo desde el exterior de la casa.

**Rachel:** ¡Vamos Britt! Controlemos todas las posibles vías de escape.

A las chicas se les sumaban los refuerzos. La casa estaba totalmente rodeada por agentes de policía totalmente armados y dispuestos a disparar si había algún movimiento extraño.

**Quinn:** Si se entrega ahora me comprometeré en rebajarle un poco la condena. Sea inteligente, por favor.

**Santana:** Esconderse no le va a servir de nada.

**Quinn: **San, a la de tres… Unaaaa…Dooosss…Y…

Las dos chicas golpearon la puerta con el costado de sus cuerpos; lo hicieron a la vez y de forma coordinada para lograr abrirla. Apuntaban a todos sitios en busca del hombre, que a simple vista no lo podían ver pero que sabían que andaba escondido. Se fijaron que, en el fondo de la habitación, había un armario; ambas se miraron y con la cabeza se dijeron de actuar. Eran unas miradas de coordinación que ellas ya se conocían. Mientras Quinn abría el armario, Santana apuntaba con la pistola a la cabeza del asesino.

**Steve: **No disparen _–pidió con las manos en alto-._

**Quinn:** Tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Todo lo que diga puede ser utilizado en su contra _–Quinn le leía al hombre sus derechos mientras lo esposaba-._

**Santana: **Muy bien hecho zorrita. ¡Tú si que sabes! _–festejaba el arresto de su compañera-._

_**Despacho Sue Sylvester, 17:00 horas.**_

Gracie se acercaba hasta el despacho de la comisaria. Otra vez entraba en el lugar sin llamar, dando un fuerte portazo, y con un vaso de café en la mano.

**Gracie:** Buenas tardes Sue.

**Sue: **Buenas tardes pequeña Gracie. Adelante, siéntate _–esperaba que la chica tomase asiento para hacerlo ella después-_.

**Gracie:** Bueno, enhorabuena por haber conseguido encontrar al culpable. El FBI está mucho más tranquilo ahora.

**Sue:** Sí, ya hemos arrestado a ese tal Álvarez. Mis agentes están interrogándole.

**Gracie:** Genial, ya me pasarás los informes más tarde. Por cierto, esa tal doctora Adams es mejor de lo que pensaba Sue.

**Sue:** Te lo dije, te dije que era bastante buena.

**Gracie:** Tuve mis dudas…pero ahora estoy pensando que quizá es bueno que se quede por aquí, ¿no?

**Sue:** Yo solo la llamé de forma temporal. Si se quiere quedar tendrá que pedir el traslado. No sé si estará dispuesta a hacerlo.

**Gracie:** También podría quedarse en el FBI; yo misma se lo propuse.

**Sue:** ¿Por qué tanto interés ahora en la pelirroja? ¿Acaso te sientes atraída por su belleza? _–dijo irónicamente mientras reía-._

**Gracie:** Sabes tú Sue que a mi no me van las mujeres. Lo sabes de sobra.

**Sue:** Lo sé, solo estaba bromeando… Y, bueno, ¿qué te trae nuevamente por aquí?

**Gracie:** Bueno…ya es hora de que empecemos a organizar una reunión para el otro caso, ¿no?

**Sue:** Bfff _–resopló-. _El otro caso…cómo olvidarlo. Cuéntame. ¿Alguna novedad?

**Gracie:** Muchas Sue, la chica que creemos que es la responsable está más que vigilada. Mi agente está trabajando duro para que no pueda acercarse a quien tú y yo sabemos.

**Sue:** ¿Acaso ha tenido la intención de hacerlo?

**Gracie:** Verás… desde que llegó la subinspectora Fabray se ha dejado ver más de la cuenta.

**Sue:** ¿Fabray? ¿Qué tiene que ver Quinn en todo esto? _–preguntaba extrañada-._

**Gracie:** Pues que no sabemos si la chica ha cambiado de objetivo. Tememos que quiera acercarse más de la cuenta a Fabray para conseguir algo; pero estamos trabajando en ello. Tengo a mi mejor agente infiltrada y me informa de cada movimiento que hacen. Está todo controlado.

**Sue:** Bien, entonces… ¿en qué podemos ayudar ahora?

**Gracie: **Primero deberíamos convocar una reunión para contarles todo a las chicas. Creo que es hora de que se vayan enterando de lo que estamos haciendo a sus espaldas.

**Sue:** ¿Sólo a ellas?

**Gracie:** No, claro que no. Una reunión general, pero es imprescindible que estén ellas. ¿Te quedó claro? _–dijo alzando sus cejas-._

**Sue:** Si, si…Claro que me ha quedado claro.

**Gracie:** No las podemos seguir engañando por más tiempo. Y mucho menos a Berry.

**Sue:** Lo entiendo, pero no sé cómo se lo va a tomar cuando se entere Gracie.

**Gracie:** Quiero a esas cuatro chicas trabajando en el caso. Me dan igual sus sentimientos, me dan igual sus historias y me dan igual si están de acuerdo o no. Ellas están dentro. Necesito a las mejores y tú las tienes _–la señalaba con el dedo-_.

**Sue:** ¿Y qué hay de tus agentes?

**Gracie:** Convocaré una reunión y escogeré a los que más estén involucrados en la historia. Además, de mis agentes sólo tengo predilección por una. Ella es la que está haciéndome los favores más grandes y es la que se merece estar dentro. Os la presentaré en la reunión general.

**Sue:** ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo la preparamos?

**Gracie:** Cuanto antes Sue. Necesito salir a la calle a por esa desgraciada. No sé qué es lo que trama, no sé por qué se mueve de esta manera… No sé a lo que nos enfrentamos.

**Sue:** Pero, Gracie… Mis agentes han cogido unos días libres. En este caso, que estamos cerrando, han trabajado horas de más y no puedo pedirles que se queden. Espero que lo entiendas.

**Gracie:** ¿Quiénes se marchan? _–preguntó interesada-._

**Sue:** Berry me pidió todo el fin de semana libre para ir de escapada romántica con Fabray. Se lo he concedido; necesitan relajarse un poco.

**Gracie:** ¿Alguien más?

**Sue:** Pierce y López también tienen los días libres, pero ellas no marchan a ninguna parte; o eso creo. Quizá a ellas no les importe empezar a trabajar ya en el caso.

**Gracie: **No, necesito a las cuatro. Y a las cuatro activas a la vez. No puedo arriesgarme a contarle algo a Pierce y López y que se lo cuenten al resto. Mejor esperamos unos días.

**Sue:** Pues entonces tendrás que esperar a pasar el fin de semana. Después, son tuyas.

**Gracie:** Gracias Sue.

**Sue:** De nada. ¿Has pedido a Will que te ayude a montar el operativo?

**Gracie:** Sí, estamos trabajando en ello. Me encanta explotar a este hombre… _-sonrió tímida-. _Eso de darle órdenes me pone.

**Sue:** Por favor Gracie… Quisiera no imaginaros…

**Gracie:** Estaba bromeando Sue. Bien, me marcho a buscar a Will. Voy a contarle que tenemos que posponer la reunión hasta que vuelvan las chicas. Gracias Sue.

**Sue:** De nada pequeña.

_**Mientras tanto en la sala de interrogatorios.**_

Quinn y Rachel estaban, tras el cristal polarizado, atentas al interrogatorio. Santana había querido encargarse de sacar la información a ese tipo y se había prometido a sí misma que lo haría. Rachel medio obligó a Brittany para que acompañara a su chica; así ella podía estar más tiempo con Quinn.

**Rachel: **Parece que no se le da tan mal… Espero que sea bien dura con él; se lo merece.

**Quinn:** No sé por qué has dejado a Santana hacer nuestro trabajo.

**Rachel:** Ella también lo puede hacer; está más que capacitada para hacerlo.

**Quinn:** No dudaba de su capacidad; es sólo que a mí también me apetecía torturarlo.

**Rachel:** Pues yo prefiero estar aquí contigo… _-dijo sonriendo tímidamente-. _Por una vez también me gusta descansar.

**Quinn:** Ok _–le devolvió la sonrisa-_.

Al otro lado del cristal, Santana y Brittany ya habían comenzado el interrogatorio sin conseguir que el hombre hablase. La latina cada vez se tensaba mucho más y sacaba todo el genio que llevaba por dentro.

**Santana: **¿Quieres hablar hijo de puta? Te estoy preguntando. ¿Has matado a todas estas personas? _–cogía al hombre de los pelos y le dirigía la cabeza hacia unas fotos que descansaban en la mesa-_.

**Brittany:** Cuanto antes confieses y más colabores, menos condena te caerá.

Steve Álvarez seguía mirando a las chicas y no soltaba palabra. Las miraba de forma desafiante; sabiendo que no lo podían obligar a hablar sin la presencia de un abogado.

**Santana: **¡Serás desgraciado! ¡Qué hables! ¿Me has escuchado?

**Brittany:** Parece ser que nuestro amigo no quiere colaborar San. Tendremos que pasar a la opción B.

Santana rodeaba la mesa y se situaba tras el detenido. Con su mano le propinó un fuerte guantazo en la cara.

**Santana:** ¿Mataste a esas personas sí o no?

**Brittany:** ¡San! ¿Pero qué coño haces?

Enseguida las chicas escucharon unos golpes que provenían tras la cristalera. Era una señal que Rachel había realizado para que parasen el interrogatorio y se reunieran con ellas.

**Brittany:** Santana, te has pasado _–le decía mientras caminaban hacia el interior donde se encontraban sus amigas-_.

**Rachel:** ¿Qué os pasa chicas? _–preguntó a sus amigas-._

**Santana:** ¿A mí? Nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

**Quinn:** Le has pegado Santana; y eso está prohibido. Tienes que aprender a controlarte.

**Santana: **Sólo pretendía asustarlo. No le hice daño.

**Brittany:** Dejadme a mí chicas… Voy a intentarlo.

Rachel y Quinn se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Al parecer, querían darle una oportunidad a la rubia de ojos azules para que pudiese sacar la información.

**Rachel:** Está bien. Santana acompaña a tu novia. Y contrólate _–dijo a su amiga cogiéndola del brazo-. _Te lo pido por favor.

**Santana: **Lo haré Rach.

Las chicas volvían dentro de la sala con el detenido y las subinspectoras volvían a quedarse tras la cristalera. Brittany era ahora la que tenía las riendas de la situación.

**Brittany:** A ver señor… Álvarez. Ahora que todos estamos más calmados me gustaría tomar la palabra. ¿Sería tan amable de explicarnos qué pasó exactamente?

Santana miraba a su chica en señal de apoyo, pues el hombre no soltaba prenda. Ambas se miraron por unos segundos como diciéndose algo y la rubia continuó con el interrogatorio.

**Santana:** Britt, dale duro a este sinvergüenza.

**Brittany:** Lo sé cariño, voy a ver si soy capaz de hacer que hable…

**Santana:** Hace bastante calor aquí dentro, ¿no crees Britt?

**Brittany:** Sí… hace muuucho calor cielo.

El hombre no perdía detalle de los movimientos que estaban realizando las chicas. Por un momento, pensaron que no había dado resultado su táctica.

**Steve:** ¿Sois lesbianas? _–preguntó con cara morbosa-._

**Santana:** ¿Acaso te importa? _–preguntó la latina sonriendo internamente al ver la reacción del tipo-_. Britt, parece que Steve ya tiene ganas de hablar…

**Brittany:** ¿Es cierto que mataste a estas personas? _–señalaba las fotos que aún seguían en la mesa-._

**Steve:** Yo no he matado a nadie. Ni siquiera conozco a esas personas.

**Santana: **¿Estás seguro?

**Brittany:** ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Has dicho que no has matado a nadie? ¿Sabes qué hijo de puta? _–Brittany había perdido los papeles-._ Que tú has matado a toda esta gente _–mostraba las fotos sobre la cara del hombre-. _Tú lo has hecho porque así lo demuestran los restos de ADN encontrados en las víctimas.

**Steve:** No tienen pruebas; no pueden acusarme de eso.

**Santana:** ¿He oído que no hay pruebas Brittany? _–la latina incentivaba la actitud agresora de su chica-._

**Brittany:** Serás… _-en ese momento Brittany lo agarró por las manos fuertemente-. _Puedes hablar por las buenas, o también puedes hablar por las malas. Tú eliges _–seguía apretando fuertemente-_.

**Santana:** Déjalo Britt, vámonos.

**Brittany:** Yo no voy a ninguna parte hasta que este cabrón hable _–seguía sujetando al asesino-_. Está bien, tú lo has querido _–dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña cuerda de su bolsillo-. _

Brittany rodeaba el cuello del detenido con la cuerda y tiró fuertemente de ella. Sólo necesito unos segundos para que el asesino reaccionara ante el miedo de ser estrangulado.

**Steve:** Sí, fui yo quien mató a esos tipos. Pero eran indigentes y nadie los va a echar de menos.

Santana miraba asombrada a su chica y sonreía triunfante.

**Santana:** Eso ha sido genial Britt. ¡Wow! ¿Has visto lo poco que ha tardado en delatarse? Eres genial.

**Brittany: **¿Ves cariño? No hacía falta agredir…siempre se puede simular sin llegar a hacer daño _–le dijo guiñándole un ojo y dejando un suave beso en la mejilla-._

**Santana:** Entonces cuéntanos. ¿Quién más está contigo en esto?

**Brittany:** Sabemos que no has podido hacer todo el trabajo tú solo; has necesitado a un médico para hacer las extracciones de los órganos de una forma tan profesional.

**Steve:** Os juro que yo no he tenido nada que ver en eso. Yo sólo mataba a las personas que me pedían y ya está. Lo hacía por dinero… Pero no tengo ni puñetera idea de lo que hacían después con los cuerpos.

**Santana:** ¿Para quién trabajas?

**Steve:** Para el doctor Stinson.

**Brittany:** ¿Stinson?

**Steve:** Sí, James Stinson.

**Brittany:** Muchas gracias. Ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos.

_**Despacho de Sue Sylvester. Horas más tarde.**_

**Kate:** ¿Se puede? _–dijo a la vez que tocaba la puerta-._

**Sue:** Adelante doctora Adams. Cuénteme.

**Kate: **Sue, vengo con todos los informes del caso _–dejaba unas carpetas sobre la mesa-_. Por lo que a mi respecta…ya está todo cerrado.

**Sue:** Muchas gracias Kate. Siéntate, por favor.

**Kate:** Gracias.

**Sue:** ¿Va todo bien?

**Kate:** Si, claro. ¿Por qué?

**Sue:** Nada…sólo quería saber… ¿Qué tal lo has pasado en Nueva York?

**Kate:** Bien, la verdad es que no ha estado tan mal _–esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-._

**Sue:** Sabía que en el fondo lo pasarías bien. Además, las chicas con las que sale Quinn son las mejores personas que he conocido.

**Kate:** Son muy buena gente; si.

**Sue:** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te gustaría quedarte con nosotras?

**Kate:** Ohh… comisaria Sylvester. De verdad que es un honor para mí que quieras que me quede, pero mi sitio está en mi otra comisaría. Ya sabes… Allí tengo mi vida.

**Sue:** Como quieras, no voy a presionarte. Sólo quiero que sepas que, si algún día decides cambiar de lugar, aquí te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos.

**Kate:** Muchas gracias. Si quiero cambiar algún día de comisaría será la primera en enterarse _–le sonrió mientras guiñaba un ojo-._

**Sue: **Me parece perfecto. Bien…supongo que esto es una despedida, ¿no?

**Kate:** Sí. Me volveré a Los Ángeles en unos días; antes quiero pasear un poco por Nueva York. Me hará bien un poco de descanso antes de volver a trabajar.

**Sue: **Eso está muy bien Kate. Espero que lo disfrutes.

**Kate:** Muchas gracias. En cuanto pueda pasaré a recoger mis cosas _–dijo levantándose del asiento-._

**Sue:** No hay prisa. Esta es tu casa también _–se levantó y se acercó a la pelirroja-. _Ven aquí a darme un abrazo.

Kate se acercaba a Sue y le regalaba ese abrazo que le pedía. La chica mostró todo su agradecimiento por lo bien que la había tratado. A pesar de no estar acostumbrada a la forma de trabajar en esa ciudad, Sue no la había presionado.

**Sue:** Muchas gracias por todo.

**Kate:** Gracias a ti Sue _–deshizo el abrazo-_.

**Sue:** Que te vaya todo bien.

Kate se retiraba del despacho para ir al CSI en busca de algunas de sus cosas. Le iba a llevar unos días realizar esta tarea, pues, sin quererlo, había estado utilizando algunos materiales personales. Quinn, se adentraba por la puerta para ir a saludar a su amiga.

**Quinn:** ¡Hey Kate! ¿Cómo vas guapa? _–entraba en la sala de autopsias sonriendo-._

**Kate:** Bien, estoy empaquetando algunas cosas.

**Quinn:** ¿Ya te marchas? Pensé que igual querrías quedarte unos días…

**Kate:** Sí, la verdad es que me gustaría quedarme el fin de semana. Espero que no te importe…

**Quinn:** ¿Importarme? Qué va, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. Eso sí, yo no voy a estar este fin de semana por aquí. Rachel me lleva de escapada romántica a un Spa _–contaba muy emocionada a su amiga-_.

**Kate:** Así que eso era lo que te tenía preparado la morenaza… Un fin de semana de Spa… ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido antes? _–sonreía bromeando-._

**Quinn:** ¡Qué tonta eres Kate! Anda… ¿Por qué recoges ya? ¿Te echo una mano?

**Kate: **No, tranquila. Voy a ir recogiendo conforme vaya pudiendo; pero me gustaría tener los días libres… así que decidí empezar a llevarme las cosas personales _–le guiñó un ojo-._

**Quinn:** Si necesitas cualquier cosa… Rach y yo podemos ayudarte en lo que necesites.

**Kate:** ¿Rach y tú? No me hagas reír Quinn… Ella no me traga.

**Quinn:** Estás muy equivocada Kate; Rachel te adora _–dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica-_.

**Kate:** No hace falta que intentes salvarla Quinn. No pasa nada, de verdad. En el fondo no es mala chica…

**Quinn:** Así que te cae un poquito bien… ¿Aunque sea sólo muy en el fondo? _–sonreía mientras realizaba el gesto con sus dedos expresando poca cantidad-._

**Kate:** Sí _–reconocía sonrojada-. _En el fondo parece una chica interesante…

**Quinn:** Hablando de chicas interesantes… ¿Qué tal tu cena con Amanda? _–decía mientras ayudaba a la pelirroja a empaquetar cosas-._

**Kate:** ¿Cómo sabes…? _–frunció su ceño-._

**Quinn:** ¿Qué os fuisteis a cenar anoche? No es ningún secreto Kate… Amanda nos ha contado esta mañana _–reía-_.

**Kate:** ¿Qué os ha contado exactamente?

**Quinn:** Pues que fue a casa a recuperar unos libros que le pedí y que aprovechó para invitarte a cenar…

**Kate: **¡Ah, si! Claro…vino y no pude decirle que no. No es tan mala chica.

**Quinn:** ¿Te gusta Amanda? _–preguntaba sorprendida-._

**Kate:** ¡NO! _–negaba casi sonriendo-._ ¿Cómo puedes creer eso?

**Quinn:** Pues no sé… todo es posible.

**Kate:** No, no me gusta… Bueno, es muy mona y todo eso… pero no quiero pillarme de ella. Ya sabes; yo me vuelvo a Los Ángeles en unos días.

* * *

Y tras este capítulo...nos queda el final. The end is coming girls :)... El jueves nos leemos en un 2x1!Capítulo + Epílogo ;)

Espero que hayais disfrutado de la historia tanto como yo.

Un besazo.

DiLea.


	34. Secuestro

_**Secuestro**_

_**Sala de autopsias. Miércoles 23.**_

**Quinn:** ¿Te gusta Amanda? _–preguntaba sorprendida-._

**Kate:** ¡NO! _–negaba casi sonriendo-._ ¿Cómo puedes creer eso?

**Quinn:** Pues no sé… todo es posible.

**Kate:** No, no me gusta… _-se tomó un tiempo para continuar-._ Bueno, es muy mona y todo eso… pero no quiero pillarme de ella _–dijo sonrojada-_. Ya sabes; yo me vuelvo a Los Ángeles en unos días.

_**Flashback**_

_**Algún restaurante de Nueva York. Martes 22, 23:00 horas.**_

Kate y Amanda cenaban alegremente en un restaurante de la ciudad. No era un sitio espectacular, ni de lujo, pues la veterinaria no quería mostrar demasiado interés en la pelirroja. En realidad no quería asustarla.

**Kate: **Gracias por traerme a cenar. Últimamente no salía de casa… _-dijo mientras comía su segundo plato-._

**Amanda: **No tienes que agradecer nada; es un placer hacerlo.

**Kate:** Ha habido días en los que realmente me he sentido muy sola. Con eso de que Quinn se fue a casa de Rachel…

**Amanda: **Porque has querido pelirroja. Podías haberme llamado siempre que quisieras. Es más, yo te ofrecí mi casa y la rechazaste…

**Kate:** Es que no te conocía de nada y me parecías súper rara. Enserio, te subestimé al conocerte. No sabía que pudieses ser tan…_-hizo una pequeña pausa-. _Interesante _–sonrió al decir ésta última palabra-_.

**Amanda:** Será que ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de hablar contigo. Una cosa es mi lado serio y otra muy distinta el del "cachondeíto". Ya sabes; a veces hay que estar de broma para hacer al resto un poco más feliz. Pero en el fondo soy buena persona.

**Kate:** Pues a mí me gusta tu lado serio. Es un tanto sexy _–dijo riendo-._

**Amanda:** ¿Piensas que soy sexy? ¡Ay Dios! No me digas esas cosas pelirroja, que yo enseguida me enamoro.

**Kate:** ¡Uy no! ¿Enamorarte de mí? Calla, no digas tonterías Amanda.

**Amanda:** Pues sí que podría hacerlo…pero no quiero.

**Kate:** ¿Y por qué no? _–preguntó curiosa-._

**Amanda:** Pues porque no quiero hacerte daño pelirroja. Yo…soy un poco picaflor y hoy estoy con una y mañana con otra… Además, tú te marchas en unos días. Lo nuestro es imposible.

**Kate:** Lo sé, yo también pienso igual.

**Amanda:** ¿Sobre que soy una casanova?

**Kate:** No, sobre lo nuestro. Es imposible.

**Amanda:** Ah bueno…ya creía que me estabas tachando de lo que no era…jejeje _–reía un poco falsamente-._

**Kate:** ¿Sabes? No me importaría que una persona como tú se enamorase de mí.

**Amanda:** ¿Acaso me estás coqueteando pelirroja? ¿Enserio? _–dijo sonriente mientras alzaba sus cejas-. _Sé que soy irresistible, pero estoy interesada en otra persona.

**Kate:** Vaya, lo siento.

**Amanda:** Eso no quita…que tú y yo podamos salir por ahí esta noche. Ya sabes, unos bailecitos y unos vodka p´al cuerpo.

**Kate:** Yo no bebo; mucho menos vodka.

**Amanda:** Bueno, pues un refresco o una cervecita. Lo que a ti te apetezca…

**Kate:** Bueno, pero solo porque la casa se me cae encima… Aunque no puedo trasnochar mucho que mañana tengo que ir a cerrar los informes del caso.

**Amanda:** Te llevaré pronto a casa. Te lo prometo.

Amanda se encontraba muy animada en la cena, quizá el vino se le estaba subiendo un poco a la cabeza. Pero qué hablar de Kate…la pobre, al no estar acostumbrada a beber, iba un poquito contentilla y se estaba yendo de la lengua con la veterinaria. Horas más tarde, Kate y Amanda se encontraban en el local de Amber bailando y bebiendo vodka. Sí, Kate también bebía y bebía en lo que, al parecer, era un pozo sin fondo.

**Kate:** La verdad es que no está tan mal. Creo que prejuzgué al vodka.

**Amanda:** Eso era porque no bebías en la mejor compañía pelirroja.

**Kate:** Una cosa Amanda… A ti.. Esto… no sé cómo preguntártelo… ¿A ti te importaría acostarte conmigo? _–preguntó directa-._

**Amanda:** ¡Qué preguntas tienes Kate! Claro que no. ¿Por qué me iba a importar? Estás muy buena y no soy de piedra _–sonreía-_.

**Kate:** Quiero decir, que si tú y yo… esta noche… _-titubeaba un poco-._ ¿Qué pasaría con nosotras? _–preguntaba intentando sacar información-._

**Amanda:** ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

**Kate:** No sé, simplemente era curiosidad.

**Amanda:** ¿Te me estás insinuando pelirroja?

**Kate:** Lo siento, ha sido una estupidez _–se sonrojaba-_. Olvídalo.

**Amanda:** No, no es ninguna tontería. Pero yo no quiero hacerte daño… No quiero que sufras y…

**Kate:** No voy a sufrir. Creo que ambas nos sentimos atraídas y nada más. Y me siento a gusto contigo… Hacía tiempo que no había querido tener sexo con nadie.

**Amanda:** ¿Es eso un halago? _–Kate se rio-. _Supongo que esa sonrisa me dice que sí… Quizá no es tan mala idea Kate…a mi tampoco me importaría. Pero prométeme que nada de compromisos.

**Kate:** Prometido. Nada de compromisos.

**Amanda:** Nada de enamoramientos ni polladas de esas.

**Kate:** Nada de enamoramientos. Prometido también.

**Amanda:** Y ahora… ¿Por qué no empezamos por seguir disfrutando de la noche? Aún queda mucho vodka por beber _–sonreía a la pelirroja mientras comenzó a besarla en los labios-_.

**Kate:** Dame todo el vodka que quieras mientras sigas besándome de esta forma.

**Amanda:** Eso está hecho.

_**Fin flashback**_

**Quinn:** ¿Acaso habéis tenido sexo Kate? _–preguntaba con la boca abierta, pues conocía a su amiga y sabía que había pasado algo con la veterinaria-._

**Kate:** No, bueno… puede _–reconoció agachando la mirada-_.

**Quinn:** ¿Puede? ¡No habréis tenido sexo en mi cama Kate! _–la rubia dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirar atentamente a su amiga-._

**Kate:** No, no… tranquila. He pasado la noche en casa de Amanda.

**Quinn:** ¡No me lo puedo creer! Verás cuando se lo cuente a Rach… _-sonreía impactada-._

**Kate:** No le digas nada a Rachel, por favor. Me voy a morir de vergüenza.

**Quinn:** ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué pasa con vosotras?

**Kate:** Ha sido sexo sin compromiso Quinn. Ella y yo no tenemos nada. Aunque…

**Quinn:** ¿Aunque…?

**Kate:** Estoy planteándome la oferta de Sue.

**Quinn:** ¿De qué oferta hablas?

**Kate:** Sue y Gracie… quieren que me quede en Nueva York. Me han ofrecido un puesto en esta comisaría y en el FBI.

**Quinn:** ¡Qué me estás contando Kate! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Guauuuu! ¿Ves? Te dije que venir era una buena idea.

**Kate:** Lo sé _–sonreía-. _Gracias por convencerme. Sin ti nada de esto habría sido posible.

**Quinn:** No tienes por qué dármelas Kate. ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a dejar Los Ángeles?

**Kate:** Aún no lo sé…tengo que pensármelo Quinn. Aunque puede que entre dentro de mis planes futuros…

_**Un día más tarde. Jueves 24, 09:00 horas.**_

Las chicas volvían a comisaría para terminar de cerrar el caso. Sí, necesitaban salir en busca y captura del médico que se había hecho cargo de llevar a cabo aquellas extracciones de órganos y todo el procedimiento que conllevaba el extraer la droga.

**Quinn:** ¿Estás lista cariño? Andy, Roger, Santana y Brittany ya están de camino en sus unidades.

**Rachel:** Si, Quinn. Ya estoy. Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto… Debía hablar con Sue de un asunto. Esa chica del otro día no me da buena espina.

**Quinn:** ¿Y qué te dijo Sue?

**Rachel:** Que es una tal Gracie Hart del FBI y que está llevando un caso con Will. ¿No te parece un poco raro?

**Quinn: **¿Un caso con Will? ¿Y por qué no estamos al tanto de ello?

**Rachel:** Eso mismo he pensado yo… Creo que nos esconden algo Quinn.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué puede ser? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

**Rachel:** No, para nada… Ni idea. Estoy un poco preocupada _–dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza-_. No me apetece ni siquiera ir a por ese tal James Stinson.

**Quinn:** Cielo, vamos. Tenemos que coger a ese tipo, ¿me oyes? No puedes venirte abajo ahora por una estúpida mujer del FBI _–se acercó a la morena para dejarle un dulce beso en los labios-_. Venga, vamos a ir a por él y cuando volvamos iremos a hablar con Sue del tema.

**Rachel:** No hace falta Quinn. Ha dicho que convocará una reunión para informarnos.

**Quinn:** ¿Cuándo?

**Rachel:** Después del fin de semana… Ha dicho que nos podemos ir tranquilas al Spa a descansar y después nos contará de qué va la cosa.

**Quinn:** Entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte. Nos enteraremos a la vuelta, ¿vale? Ahora centrémonos en Stinson y en traerlo a esta comisaría arrestado.

**Rachel:** Está bien _–sonrió tímidamente-._ Vayamos a por él.

Tan sólo unos minutos más tardes, las chicas habían llegado al punto de encuentro con sus compañeros. Una especie de nave abandonada era el lugar dónde el médico estaba realizando todas las operaciones necesarias, pero allí no había rastro de él. Inspeccionaron la zona para ver si podían sacar alguna información y Santana la encontró; la latina encontró una tarjeta donde se podía leer el nombre del médico y una dirección. A esa dirección es dónde las chicas fueron a parar una hora más tarde y dónde Rachel se encontraba llamando a la puerta.

**Rachel:** Estoy buscando al doctor James Stinson.

En unos segundos se escuchó como la puerta se abría. Desde el interior, una mujer, de unos cuarenta años, asomaba la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba.

**Quinn: **¿Señora Stinson?

**Señora:** Si, soy yo.

**Rachel:** Hemos venido a hablar con su marido. ¿Se encuentra en casa?

**Señora:** Sí. ¿Quién lo busca?

**Quinn:** Policía de Nueva York _–dijo mientras mostraba la placa-._

**Señora:** ¿Qué ha hecho mi marido ahora? ¿Está en problemas?

**Rachel:** Usted déjenos pasar y hablar con él.

**Quinn:** Traemos una orden de arresto. Espero que colabore con nosotros.

**Señora: **Adelante _–la mujer dejaba entrar a las chicas impactada con la noticia-_.

Las chicas se adentraron a un despacho dónde el doctor estaba realizando unos papeleos; la mujer fue quien las guio hasta el lugar y comenzó a ponerse histérica.

**Quinn: **Señor Stinson. Está usted detenido.

**James Stinson:** ¿De qué se me acusa?

**Rachel:** Cómplice de asesinato, tráfico de órganos y tráfico de drogas.

**Quinn:** ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarnos a comisaría?

El médico no opuso resistencia alguna. El pobre se encontraba en un estado de desfallecimiento total y se dejó esposar por las chicas. Él sabía por qué lo estaban buscando y él sabía que debía ir a declarar. Todo era mucho más fácil así. Las chicas salían con el hombre arrestado y lo encerraban en el vehículo.

**Santana:** ¿Ya está? ¿Así de fácil?

**Quinn:** Al parecer no tiene la conciencia tranquila, San. Además, es mucho mejor así que andar correteando tras él para luego terminar así.

**Brittany:** Es cierto, es mucho mejor así.

_**Casa de Quinn. Viernes 25, 19:00 horas.**_

Rachel llegaba a casa de Quinn montada en su vehículo. Había quedado en recogerla justo después de terminar de arreglar su maleta. La rubia la llevaba esperando unos minutos, pues la morena tenía por costumbre siempre llegar tarde.

**Quinn: **¡Por fin apareces! _–soltó un poco desesperada-._

**Rachel:** Lo siento, tenía que hacer la maleta y tardé más de lo esperado.

**Quinn: **Solo vamos a estar fuera un fin de semana Rachel. ¿Para qué tanto equipaje? _–miró dentro del maletero de la morena y comprobó la enorme maleta que había escogido Rachel para la ocasión-._

**Rachel: **Hay que estar prevenida para todo Quinn.

**Quinn: **Y tan prevenida… Espero que lleves todo lo necesario ahí dentro _–se rio señalando la maleta-._

**Rachel:** Supongo que sí; espero no haberme olvidado de nada.

**Quinn: **¿Nos vamos?

**Rachel:** Claro, sube.

Rachel arrancó el automóvil y se puso en marcha. Ambas iban un poco serias al comienzo del viaje, pero conforme iban pasando los minutos se habían soltado la melena y ya iban cantando a "grito pelado" aquellas canciones que la morena tenía en el reproductor del coche.

**Quinn:** Ésta canción es genial. Me gusta tu selección de canciones…

**Rachel:** Lo sé, he mezclado tu gusto musical con el mío. ¿A qué es increíble? _–sonreía mientras la miraba-._

**Quinn:** Sí que lo es. Aún recuerdo el día que tuve que ir con Santana y Brittany a casa de Amanda. Fue un suplicio escuchar el CD recopilatorio de Britt.

**Rachel:** Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja. Nunca dejes escoger a ella las canciones. Puedes terminar cantando a Britney Spears como medio viaje.

**Quinn: **Ya me di cuenta. Lo peor es que Santana se lo consiente…

**Rachel:** Bueno, yo te consiento a ti también. Este CD sólo lo he hecho para que puedas ir a gusto en mi coche. No te pienses que yo voy escuchando este tipo de música todos los días.

**Quinn:** Es todo un detalle cariño _–se acercó a la morena para dejarle un beso en la mejilla-._

_**Tres horas más tarde.**_

Quinn y Rachel habían llegado al hotel y habían dejado todas sus cosas en una de las casitas de aquel residencial. La casita era lo suficientemente grande para compartir con dos personas, pero a la vez pequeña. Un sitio muy acogedor, de madera, y un gran jardín en la puerta. Dentro, el salón estaba situado a la izquierda y la cocina a la derecha; todo en un mismo espacio. Al fondo, sin ni tan siquiera atravesar un pasillo, se encontraba la habitación de una cama matrimonial y un baño, dotado sólo con las cosas más necesarias.

**Quinn:** Esto es precioso Rachel. Me encanta _–dijo con una amplia sonrisa-._

**Rachel:** Lo sé, por eso te traje hasta aquí. Me parecía una ideal muy romántica.

**Quinn:** Apenas hay una casita cada 100 metros. ¡Es genial! Es como tener una casita en medio de un enorme jardín.

**Rachel:** Esa es la idea cielo. ¿Te parece que vayamos a cenar algo? Tengo reservada una cena en el restaurante del hotel.

**Quinn:** ¿Has reservado cena en el hotel?

**Rachel:** Si, a pesar de que estas casas tengan cocina…pues pensé que mejor venir sólo a estar pendientes de nosotras. Las comidas las tenemos todas contratadas en el restaurante. Tú sólo relájate.

**Quinn:** Gracias Rach _–se acercó para darle un dulce beso en los labios-._ Vámonos cuando quieras y donde quieras. Tú mandas.

**Rachel:** Pues sígame señorita Fabray… Es por aquí.

Rachel abría la puerta de la pequeña casita y la guiaba hasta el restaurante. Tuvieron que caminar durante unos diez minutos entre medio de aquellos jardines tan bonitos repletos de flores y plantas un tanto extrañas. Incluso en el centro podía reconocerse una especie de lago que seccionaba el complejo en dos partes. Las chicas se adentraban en el restaurante y tomaban asiento donde les habían indicado.

**Quinn: **¿Habías venido antes a este sitio?

**Rachel:** No, pero me habían hablado muy bien de él –_sonreía mientras leía la carta-._

**Quinn: **Me encanta este sitio Rachel, es todo tan… ¿Perfecto?

**Rachel: **Cualquier lugar es perfecto si estás tú _–dijo con una sonrisa tímida-._

Quinn se inclinó un poco hacia Rachel y la besó. Fue un beso tierno, dulce y muy sentido. Ambas necesitaban disfrutar de esos momentos a solas; necesitaban poder evadirse de todo lo demás.

**Quinn:** Tú si que eres perfecta _–también sonrió-_.

El camarero llegaba a interrumpirlas para tomar nota. Rachel miró a Quinn para que ella decidiese primero.

**Rachel:** Puedes tomar lo que quieras amor. Tú solo elije lo que más te apetezca…

**Quinn:** Pues… para mí una ensalada de la casa y un revuelto de setas, por favor.

**Rachel:** Para mí póngame lo mismo.

**Camarero:** ¿Y que van a tomar para beber?

**Quinn:** ¿Rach? ¿Qué te apetece? _–dijo mirándola a los ojos-._

**Rachel:** Pónganos el mejor vino que tengan. Estamos de celebración.

**Camarero:** De acuerdo, en un momento les traigo su pedido.

El señor abandonaba a las chicas y éstas se quedaron calladas. Rachel observaba a Quinn que, a su vez, estaba intentando mirarla de reojo. Ambas parecían mostrarse tímidas.

**Quinn: **¿Se puede saber qué es lo que celebramos? _–sonreía más tímida aún si cabía-._

**Rachel:** Pues celebramos que hemos podido escapar de las amigas más pesadas del mundo para disfrutar de una velada romántica. ¿Acaso está mal?

**Quinn:** No, al contrario. Me encantan estas veladas. Así podemos hablar sobre nosotras.

**Rachel:** ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? _–Rachel se hacía la despistada, pero en realidad sabía de qué estaba hablando la rubia-._

**Quinn:** Pues llevo unos días pensando en nosotras… Y, bueno, supuse que algún día tendríamos que hablar de lo nuestro. Esto que tenemos y que aún no sé cómo llamarlo Rachel.

**Rachel:** Dímelo tú, ¿qué es lo que tenemos Quinn?

**Quinn:** No lo sé, por eso te pregunto. Además, llevas evitándome el tema de conversación toda una semana…

**Rachel:** ¿Yo? ¡Qué va! Será imaginación tuya _–reía-_.

El camarero volvía hacia la mesa para interrumpir nuevamente.

**Camarero:** ¿Éste tal vez señoritas? ¿Qué les parece? _–mostraba uno de los vinos-._

**Quinn:** Por mi perfecto. ¿Rach? _–dejó hablar a la morena-._

**Rachel:** ¿No tiene algo…más especial?

**Camarero:** Este es uno de los mejores vinos que tenemos señorita _–se dirigió a Rachel-._ Pero puedo buscarle otro que sea más de su agrado. ¿Un vino achampanado, quizá?

**Rachel:** Genial. Un vino achampanado irá bien con nuestra cena. Gracias.

**Camarero:** Un placer…señorita…_-se quedó esperando a que la morena le dijese su nombre-._

**Rachel:** Berry. Señorita Berry.

**Camarero:** Un placer señorita Berry. ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo más?

**Rachel:** No, todo está bien. Gracias de nuevo.

El señor se volvió a retirar y dejó nuevamente a las chicas a solas. Quinn estaba un poco sorprendida ante la actitud del camarero, que parecía haber conocido a Rachel pero no recordaba su nombre.

**Quinn:** ¿Le conoces? Parece como si ya hubiese tratado contigo antes… _-dijo mientras alzaba una ceja-._

**Rachel:** No, será que el hombre es muy educado…

**Quinn:** Ya… a mí no me engañas Rachel. ¿Has traído a Amanda a este lugar?

**Rachel:** Ya te dije que es la primera vez que vengo…

**Quinn:** Ok.

Alguien traía los primeros platos de las muchachas y éstas agradecieron cuando les dejaron la comida sobre la mesa. Inmediatamente también les dejaron el vino sobre una cubitera, junto a la mesa.

**Rachel: **Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos? _–cambiaba el tema de conversación mientras vertía vino en las copas-._

**Quinn:** Pues en eso de qué estamos celebrando… _-dejó pasar el último incidente y volvió a retomar la conversación anterior-._

**Rachel: **Pues aparte de que nos hayamos librado de nuestras amigas "pesadas" _–acompañó la palabra con un gesto con sus manos-…_Aparte de eso, pues… pues…_-la morena comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.-_

**Quinn:** Rachel, tranquila. Tomate tu tiempo… No es necesario que te mueras de vergüenza. Soy yo, Quinn.

**Rachel:** Lo sé; sé que eres tú…pero me cuesta muchísimo decírtelo.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto miedo te doy? ¿Acaso temes mi reacción? _–sonreía pícaramente, pues le gustaba sentir a su damisela en apuros-._

**Rachel:** Bueno, era una forma de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, ya sabes. El estar conmigo en casa estos días, por cuidarme y eso. Nunca había sido tan feliz.

**Quinn:** ¿Enserio?

**Rachel:** Si.

**Quinn: **Tú también me has hecho muy feliz Rachel. Mucho más de lo que te pudieses imaginar nunca.

Al cabo de un par de horas, las chicas habían terminados su primer y segundo plato. Ahora se dedicaban a esperar el postre, mientras seguían charlando un poco más; iba a ser un postre sorpresa para Quinn. Rachel había pedido el mejor champagne del restaurante y con él un mousse de chocolate muy cremoso. Un postre que a Quinn le iba a gustar, por supuesto… Pero más le iba a gustar lo que la morena le tenía preparado.

**Rachel:** Espero que nos traigan pronto el postre.

**Quinn:** ¿Tienes prisa?

**Rachel: **No, sólo estoy impaciente para saber si te gusta lo que he pedido para ti.

**Quinn:** Si es de chocolate date por segura que me va a gustar. Sabes que me encanta.

**Rachel:** Lo sé Quinn _–volvía a sonreír tímidamente-_.

El camarero aparecía con un pequeño carrito en el que traía un champagne metido sobre una cubitera, dos pequeños platos con el postre y una rosa roja que llevaba consigo atada una tarjeta y una pequeña cajita. El señor dejó los platos sobre la mesa y abrió la botella de champagne para llenar las copas de ambas. Tras esto, dejó al lado de Quinn la rosa.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué es esto? _–preguntó extrañada-._

**Camarero:** Será mejor que se lo explique la señorita_ –sonrió a ambas-._

**Rachel:** Gracias. Puede retirarse.

**Quinn:** ¡Rachel! ¿Has preparado tú esto?

**Rachel:** Claro. Ábrelo.

**Quinn: **Estás completamente loca, pero me encanta. Gracias _–se incorporó un poco sobre la mesa para besar a la chica en la mejilla-._

**Rachel:** De nada, espero que te guste _–se sonrojaba-_.

**Quinn:** Seguro que lo hace _–dijo mientras abría la tarjeta-. _"Vale por una relación oficial" _–leyó en voz alta-._ Rachel…

**Rachel:** Shhhhh _–la interrumpió-. _Abre también la cajita.

Ahora era Quinn la que se mostraba sonrojada. Nerviosa, abrió la cajita que portaba en su interior dos anillos. La rubia se quedó mirando la caja y después miró a Rachel.

**Rachel:** ¿Y bien? ¿Te apetece utilizar ya esta tarjeta?

**Quinn:** Claro Rachel; me encantaría ser tu novia.

Sin pensarlo, Quinn se levantó de la mesa y fue a sentarse sobre las piernas de su, ahora si, chica. Entrelazó sus brazos en la nuca de la morena y la besó apasionadamente. No existía nadie más para ellas dos; nadie podía interrumpirles aquel maravilloso momento.

**Rachel:** Gracias por querer ser mi chica Quinn.

**Quinn:** Gracias a ti por quererme _-dijo mientras se ponía el anillo sobre su dedo corazón-._

**Rachel:** ¿Me pones el mío?

**Quinn:** Claro _–hizo el mismo gesto con el anillo de Rachel-._

**Rachel:** Ahora brindemos por nosotras _–cogía la copa-._

**Quinn:** Por nosotras _–cogió también su copa y la chocó suavemente contra la de su chica-._

**Rachel:** Para que estemos siempre juntas.

_**Hotel Spa. Domingo 28, 10:00 horas.**_

Rachel y Quinn disfrutaban de un fin de semana completo de baños termales, masajes y todo tipo de prácticas relajantes. No habían podido separarse ni un solo segundo; estaban viviendo el comienzo de un gran noviazgo. Ambas estaban emocionadas, pues en el inicio de toda relación las cosas son mucho más intensas. Todo estaba yendo a pedir de boca, excepto una última llamada que terminó por arruinar el día de las subinspectoras.

**Quinn:** Dime San, ¿qué ocurre?

**Santana:** Quinn, no te lo vas a creer. Me han llamado de comisaría para darme una mala noticia. Creo que necesitas saberlo…

**Quinn:** ¿Qué ha pasado? _–la rubia se asustó ante la insistencia de su amiga-._

**Santana:** Es Madison Quinn.

**Quinn: **¿Le ha pasado algo?

**Santana:** El cabrón la ha matado.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué?

**Santana:** Lo que oyes Quinn. Ese hijo de puta se la ha cargado al final.

La cara pálida de Quinn puso en alerta a Rachel. Nunca antes había visto a la rubia con tal sentimiento de angustia. La morena, no dudó en acercarse a su chica y abrazarla.

**Santana: **Quinn, no es por estropearte el fin de semana… pero creo que deberíais volver.

**Quinn: **Esta bien San, vamos para allá _–dijo justo antes de colgar la llamada-_.

**Rachel: **¿Qué pasa Quinn? _–preguntó preocupada-._

**Quinn:** Madison, ha muerto _–expresó con lágrimas en los ojos-_.

**Rachel: **¿Madison? ¿Es la muchacha que venía a las clases de defensa personal?

**Quinn:** Sí, al parecer su marido la ha matado.

**Rachel: **Lo siento Quinn _–volvió a abrazar a su chica-._

**Quinn:** Tenemos que irnos. Lo siento cariño.

**Rachel: **No pasa nada cielo, vamos.

_**Comisaría Nueva York. Horas más tarde.**_

Rachel y Quinn llegaban rápidamente a comisaría. Allí ya las estaban esperando Santana, Sue y Brittany. Ellas se habían encargado de arrestar al hombre; fue él mismo el que avisó a la policía de que había matado a su mujer y se entregó. No obstante, Santana sabía que Quinn querría estar al tanto del caso, pues la chica había conectado bastante con ella y, además, había sido ella la que la había estado protegiendo todo este tiempo.

**Quinn: **¿Qué ha pasado chicas? _–llegaba corriendo hacia la zona donde la esperaban sus compañeras-._

**Santana: **El marido le pegó una paliza Quinn _-la latina se abrazaba a su amiga-._

**Quinn:** ¡Joder San! Lo consiguió al final… _-derramaba unas lágrimas sobre el hombro de su amiga-._

**Santana: **Después de casi matarla a golpes, la apuñaló Quinn.

El resto se situaba alrededor de ellas pero no mencionaba palabra. Rachel fue la única que se quedó totalmente pensativa y comenzó a derramar también unas lágrimas. Al parecer, la morena estaba recordando aquél día en el que la muchacha quiso hablar con Quinn y ellas no le prestaron atención porque tenían que acabar con el caso que llevaban con Kate.

**Quinn:** Ella quería hablarme San… Quiso que la ayudase y yo no tuve tiempo para atenderla… _-lloraba desconsoladamente-._

**Santana: **Shhh tranquila cielo, tú no tienes la culpa, ¿vale? Él ha sido quien la ha matado, no tú.

**Quinn: **No podré olvidarlo nunca San.

La comisaria se metía por medio para poner un poco de orden entre sus agentes.

**Sue:** Quinn, ya tenemos a ese cabrón, ¿vale? Le haremos pagar por todo el daño que ha causado.

**Quinn:** ¿Y de qué sirve ahora comisaria? ¿De qué? Madison ya está muerta. ¡MUERTA! ¿Lo entiende?

**Sue:** Sé que la protegías mucho, pero no debiste involucrarte personalmente en el caso. Sabes que está prohibido Quinn.

**Rachel:** Comisaria, por favor. Déjenos a solas; yo me encargo de ella _–se acercó a Quinn y la cogió por los brazos-_.

**Santana:** Te ayudo Rachel.

**Rachel: **Vamos al despacho, por favor.

Quinn se dejaba arrastrar por ambas chicas hacia el despacho. Estaba abatida, sin fuerza… Aquel suceso le había tocado desde muy cerca. Rachel y Santana iban a tratar de animarla. Brittany, sólo se limitaba a seguirlas de cerca; no expresaba palabra alguna.

**Santana:** Venga Quinn. Anímate y vamos a interrogar a ese hijo de…

**Quinn:** Prefiero no hacerlo San. No puedo; me quedaré tras el cristal.

**Santana:** Quizá Rachel pueda acompañarte, ¿verdad? _–dijo mirando a la morena-._

**Rachel: **Claro cielo, yo te acompaño. Britt puede encargarse del interrogatorio con Santana.

**Santana:** Venga amiga… _-se acercó para acariciarle la espalda-. _¿Qué tal ha ido el fin de semana? Veo que Berry te ha dado sexo del bueno… _-intentó animar a la chica-._

**Quinn:** Bfff ha sido alucinante. La verdad es que ese sitio es genial; deberías llevar a Britt algún día.

**Santana:** ¿Enserio? ¡Vaya! Tendré que apuntármelo para la próxima. ¿Verdad Britt?

**Brittany:** Siempre que podamos descansar…

**Rachel: **Allí se desconecta de todo. Bueno, hasta que una estúpida amiga tuya te llame interrumpiendo, claro está _–miraba a Santana y ésta giraba los ojos-_.

**Quinn:** No pasa nada Santana. De verdad.

**Santana:** Pues al parecer "al enano" le ha sentado mal que te informara. Pensé que querrías saberlo… era una de tus mejores alumnas.

**Quinn: **Gracias por avisar.

**Rachel: **Sí, gracias por interrumpir el único fin de semana que tengo para disfrutar a solas con mi chica.

**Brittany: **¿Has dicho MI chica? ¿He oído bien?

**Rachel: **¡Joder Britt! No hablas…pero el oído lo tienes bien fino.

**Quinn:** No le eches la culpa a la pobre Britt; has sido tú la que lo ha dicho primero Rachel.

**Santana:** ¿Así que esa escapadita romanticona era para pedirle salir? ¡Cómo te lo montas Berry! Al menos espero que te haya dicho que sí…

**Quinn:** Claro, mira… _-le dijo mostrándole el anillo-._

**Santana:** ¡Serás…! Qué sepas que esto no es nada original Berry. Yo se lo regalé antes a Brittany.

**Rachel:** ¿Qué más da si es original o no? Lo importante es que ambas sabemos lo que estos anillos significan. ¿Verdad cielo?

**Quinn:** Claro cariño _–se acercó a besarle los labios-._

**Santana:** ¡Ohhh Dios! Lo que me faltaba… Si no tenía suficiente con una Rachel enamorada… Ahora tengo que cargar con DOS empalagosas enamoradas.

**Quinn:** Santana…

**Santana:** Quinn…

**Quinn:** ¿Podrías alegrarte un poco por nosotras?

**Santana: **¡Bieeeennn! _–dijo de mala gana mientras hacía palmas casi insonoras-._

**Brittany:** ¡Enhorabuena chicas! _–se acercó a las dos para abrazarlas-._ Yo sí que me alegro.

**Rachel:** Gracias Britt.

**Brittany: **Chicas… Creo que tengo que deciros algo.

**Santana:** ¿Qué pasa Britt?

**Brittany: **Creo que estoy embarazada…

**Santana:** ¡¿Qué?!

Santana puso el grito en el cielo, mientras sus dos amigas también se quedaban perplejas ante esa confesión. Las tres chicas se miraban sin entender nada. Brittany rompió el silencio.

**Brittany:** Si, Santana… ¿Te acuerdas el otro día…después de la guardia…?

**Santana:** Si… _-dijo pensando pues sabía que aquél día de guardia que le explicaba Britt había estado con ella todo el tiempo-._

**Brittany:** Pues cuando estábamos hablando empecé a sentir cómo dentro de mi barriga algo me estaba creciendo. Y mira… _-se posicionaba de lado, con la barriga hacia fuera y con las manos cogiendo su vientre-._

**Santana:** Brittany, ¿qué estás diciendo? Yo no te he podido dejar embarazada…

**Brittany:** ¿Ah no? Jolín…yo pensaba que esto…

**Santana:** Britt, eso que tú te notabas en la barriga serían gases o hambre… ¡Yo qué se!

**Quinn:** Brittany… ¿Has estado con otra persona que no haya sido Santana? _–necesitaba sacar de dudas al resto-._

**Brittany:** ¿Teniendo sexo? _–Quinn asintió con la cabeza-. _Ehmm… No. Claro que no; yo quiero mucho a mi San.

**Quinn:** Entonces debió ser lo que dice Santana

**Santana:** ¡Claro que debió ser eso! ¡No ha podido ser otra cosa! _–decía gritando nerviosa-._

**Rachel: **¿Acaso estáis peleadas chicas?

**Santana:** No.

**Brittany: **Si.

**Santana: **¿Qué? _–preguntó frunciendo su ceño-._

**Rachel: **Quinn… creo que la pareja feliz necesita hablar un rato a solas. ¿Me acompañas? _–dijo mientras tendía la mano a su chica-._

**Quinn:** Claro preciosa.

Ambas salieron del despacho y dejaron a las chicas debatir sobre su situación; tanto como si fuese un si o un no aquella respuesta…debían hablar. Rachel caminaba de la mano de Quinn por la sala central cuando se encontraron con la comisaria.

**Sue:** Veo que el fin de semana ha dado para mucho… _-sonreía al mirar las manos unidas de las chicas-._

**Rachel:** ¿Cómo dice comisaria?

**Sue:** Que no habéis perdido el tiempo chicas _–señaló las manos entrelazadas-._

**Rachel:** Ah… esto… Bueno, Quinn y yo ya estamos saliendo oficialmente.

**Sue:** ¡Eso es genial! Espero que hayáis disfrutado del fin de semana porque mañana tenemos una reunión. La inspectora Gracie Hart quiere hablar con vosotras.

**Quinn:** ¿Con nosotras?

**Sue:** Sí, es sobre el nuevo caso… Ella os contará mañana a primera hora.

**Rachel: **De acuerdo comisaria.

**Quinn:** Gracias Sue. Mañana estaremos aquí a primera hora.

* * *

Bueno chicas, he aquí el último de mis capítulos. He puesto todo el amor y cariño que he podido... Gracias y mil gracias por acoger esta pequeña historia con todo vuestro amor; no es fácil empezar pero he llegado más lejos de lo que pensaba.

Me gustaría daros las gracias a todas las que habéis seguido la historia de cerca, a las que comentais y a la que no. Sois una parte importante de ella, pues sin lectoras no hay vida para los personajes.

Si me dejáis, quisiera agradecerle, en especial, a mi chica **_Dispanish_** por todo el trabajo que ha realizado junto a mí. Hemos trabajado en equipo y sin ella no habría podido llegar hasta aquí. Así que gracias a ella también por todo su cariño y su apoyo. Y, sobre todo, por aguantar todo este mundo de fanfiction que se nos vino encima de repente. Gracias vida.

Y nada...sólo queda un Epílogo, que espero que os sorprenda.

Muchos besos y gracias por todo.

DiLea


	35. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

_**Sala de reuniones. Lunes 29, 08:00 horas.**_

Todos los agentes esperaban en la sala de reuniones a que la inspectora Gracie Hart del FBI apareciese a informarles sobre el nuevo caso. Todos estaban impacientes, pero sobre todo Rachel y Quinn. Ellas sabían que algo escondía esa mujer y lo iban a averiguar en unos minutos. Santana y Brittany estaban sentadas junto a ellas en la segunda fila; justo donde Sue les dijo que tomaran asiento. La inspectora aparecía con una carpeta en mano.

**Gracie:** Buenos días _–dijo mientras se situaba en el atril-_.

**Sue:** Buenos días Gracie. ¿Vienes sola?

**Gracie:** No, mi agente ha decidido esperar a que os cuente primero… No quiere causar impresiones antes de nada.

**Sue: **¿Impresiones?

**Gracie: **Ella ha estado trabajando infiltrada entre algunas de tus agentes y ellas no se lo esperaran. Es mejor así, créeme.

**Sue: **Ok, adelante. Comience.

**Gracie: **Buenos días a todos. Soy la inspectora Gracie Hart del FBI, aunque algunos de ustedes ya me conocen, y vengo a hablarles de un caso que hemos estado llevando a cabo junto a esta comisaría y del que ninguno estabais al tanto, pues era un caso un poco delicado.

Gracie encendía la máquina de diapositivas y mostraba una fotografía de Lara.

**Gracie:** Esta chica de la foto es Lara Jackson. Ella es nuestro objetivo. Sé que algunas de vosotras ya la conocéis _–dijo mirando hacia las cuatro amigas-_.

**Rachel: **¿Y qué se supone que ha hecho ésta chica para tener al FBI detrás? _–la interrumpió-._

**Gracie: **Se le acusa de secuestro; aun no lo hemos confirmado, pero llevamos un año tras la pista agente Berry.

**Quinn:** ¿Un año? ¿Y por qué no se nos ha informado de esto antes? ¿Por qué ahora inspectora Hart?

**Gracie: **Porque a varios miembros de esta comisaria les unen lazos afectivos con la víctima.

**Rachel: **¿Un año…? _–dijo frunciendo el ceño-. _¿Y quién es la víctima? _–dijo un poco mosqueada, pues ya empezaba a realizar sus cuentas-._

**Gracie:** Verás Rachel, esto va a ser un poco difícil de explicarte…

Gracie pasaba la diapositiva a la siguiente fotografía. En ella se veía a Charlie, la exnovia "desaparecida" de la morena.

**Rachel:** ¿Charlie? _–dijo alzando la voz-. _No es posible… _-dijo mirando hacia Sue-._

Rachel no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La habían tenido engañada durante un año; un año lleno de angustia y pena; llanto y dolor. Pensó inmediatamente que Sue y Will habían estado jugando con ella. Santana y Brittany, por su parte, no podían apartar la vista de la pantalla; ambas estaban petrificadas ante aquella imagen. Quinn, a pesar del impacto, agarraba fuertemente la mano de Rachel.

**Gracie: **Ya sé que tengo muchas cosas que explicarte, pero antes de nada quería presentaros a una de mis agentes que ha estado trabajando en el caso. Por favor, agente Scott pase _–hizo un gesto a la chica que esperaba por fuera, junto a la puerta de la sala-_.

Las chicas se giraban hacia la puerta y la vieron. Una chica alta, morena y sonriente atravesaba la puerta. Venía con un paso firme y seria. Las chicas se quedaron heladas.

**Rachel: **No…No puede ser… _-dijo abriendo los ojos como platos-._

**Brittany:** ¡Amandy! ¡Estamos aquí! Mira San…ha venido a hacernos una visita…

**Santana:** No Brittany, no. Me temo que no ha venido de visita...

**Quinn:** ¡No me lo puedo creer! _-frunció su ceño-._

La supuesta veterinaria se acercaba hacia el atril, junto a Gracie Hart, y comenzó a decir unas palabras.

_**Mientras tanto en un muelle de Nueva York.**_

Lara se encontraba en el interior de un contenedor de mercancía portuaria. En una silla cercana, se encontraba Charlie Agron amordazada y atada a dicha silla. La chica rubia tenía un aspecto demacrado, el pelo mucho más largo y aparentemente desnutrida. También presentaba muchos moratones en varias zonas del cuerpo. Al parecer, el último año, Charlie lo había pasado en aquel zulo improvisado.

**Lara: **Buenos días zorrita _–dijo a malagana-_. Te he traído la comida _–mostró a la rubia una pequeña botella de leche-._

**Charlie: **Gracias; pero si me desataras… quizá podría bebérmela.

**Lara: **Muy lista por tu parte.

Lara se acercaba con la botella en la mano, en la que había introducido una pajita, y se la colocaba a la chica en los labios. Charlie comenzó a beber lentamente.

**Lara:** ¡Eres una inútil! ¿Sabes? Ya no me sirves para nada…

Chalie dejó de beber repentinamente.

**Charlie:** ¿Inútil? Algún día me encontrarán y te encerrarán como a tú a mí; pero la diferencia estará en que tú te pudrirás en la cárcel.

**Lara: **¿Buscarte? _–dijo a la vez que abofeteaba a la chica-. _Nadie va a venir a buscarte imbécil. Ni siquiera tu Rachel, ¿sabes?

**Charlie: **Rachel me encontrará. Ella nunca me dejaría; estoy segura de que no ha dejado de buscarme.

**Lara: **No me hagas reír…

_**Sala de reuniones. **_

**Amanda:** Hola, buenos días a todos. Soy Amanda Scott, agente del FBI encargada del caso de Lara Jackson por el secuestro de Charlie Agron. Me infiltré como veterinaria, desde hace cosa de un año aproximadamente, para poder ganarme la confianza de algunas de las agentes involucradas y así poder acercarme a la sospechosa. Gracias a las chicas _–miró a sus supuestas amigas- _pude averiguar más datos sobre Lara. Hemos estado siguiendo los pasos de la chica durante un tiempo. En un principio, creíamos que Lara estaba interesada en Charlie. Pero, tras la incorporación de la subinspectora Fabray a esta comisaria y los videos mandados por Lara, puedo confirmar que la sospechosa va detrás de la subinspectora Rachel Berry.

**Santana:** ¿Qué videos? _–preguntó al ver que Rachel aún seguía paralizada-._

**Gracie:** Estos videos… _-dio al play en el reproductor para visualizar todos los videos-._

Uno a uno fueron reproduciendose esos videos. En ellos se podía observar a Charlie, que siempre hablaba mirando hacia la cámara. La chica pedía a Rachel que la buscase porque aún la estaba esperando; la finalidad de éstos videos era que Rachel contactase con Lara.

**Gracie:** Éste es el último video que nos llegó hace una semana.

_**-Video-**_

_**Charlie: **Rachel, por favor. Ya no sé el tiempo que llevo aquí esperándote, pero ya no me queda tiempo. Dicen que ya no te importo y que no vas a venir a buscarme –dijo llorando y desesperada-. Por favor, sácame de aquí -seguían los llantos de angustia-._

-_**Fin Video-**_

Rachel apretaba fuertemente los puños y unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro debido a la impotencia que estaba sufriendo. Charlie llevaba más de una año esperándola y ella sin saberlo; se sentía como la peor persona de este mundo. Quinn, al ver el estado de su novia, decidió abrazarla fuertemente.

**Gracie:** Rachel, sé que te debo muchas explicaciones…pero esto lo hicimos por tu bien.

**Rachel:** ¿Por mi bien? _-se levantó alterada-._ ¡Sois unos hijos de puta! ¡Me habéis mentido durante un año y medio haciéndome creer que Charlie había muerto! ¿Qué clase de personas se supone que sois?

**Sue:** Tranquilízate Rachel.

**Rachel:** ¿Qué me tranquilice? Os estabais riéndoos de nosotras en nuestra puta cara _-se giró para mirar a sus amigas y éstas afirmaron con la cabeza-._

**Amanda:** Rachel, todo tiene una explicación. Déjame que te…

**Rachel: **Tú ni siquiera me hables _–dijo señalándola-. _Eres la peor de todas. Te metiste en mi cama, te hiciste pasar por otra persona, ¡ME ENGAÑASTE! _-gritó esto último-._ Yo confiaba en ti _-hizo una pequeña pausa para respirar-;_ me has fallado. Tú, precisamente tú, eres la que más daño me ha hecho... _-se volvía hacia su chica para que ésta la resguardara entre sus brazos-._

**Amanda:** Princesa _-dijo a la vez que se acercaba a la morena-,_ por favor, todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras no ha sido ninguna mentira.

**Santana:** Amanda _-se incorporó rápidamente-,_ por favor, lárgate de aquí _-empujaba amistosamente a la chica en dirección contraria-._ Has hecho llorar a mi Brittany…

**Sue:** Chicas, tenéis que calmaros. Aún quedan muchas cosas por explicaros _-Sue intentaba poner orden en el caos que se había formado-._

Rachel no aguantó ni un segundo más, así que salió de la sala de reuniones corriendo. Quinn la siguió. Amanda, mientras tanto, se quedó con Santana y Brittany explicándole la situación.

_**De nuevo en el muelle de Nueva York.**_

**Charlie: **¿Qué quieres decir?

**Lara: **Parece ser que todos los videos que le hemos enviado a "tu novia" no le han importado ni lo más mínimo.

**Charlie: **No hables así de ella. Te lo prohíbo.

**Lara:** No me contestes _–volvió a golpearle la cara-. _¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que soy yo la que hablo y tú la que escuchas? No sé cómo Rachel se ha podido fijar en ti…

**Charlie: **Así nunca podrás tener a Rachel.

**Lara: **Ella sabrá lo que le conviene… Si no, otra pagará las consecuencias.

**Charlie: **¿Otra?

**Lara: **Ahhhh… ¿Es que no te lo he contado? _–dijo mientras sacaba unas fotografías-._

**Charlie: **¿Pero qué coño es esto…? _–observaba las fotos-._

**Lara:** Pues parece que tu Rachel ha encontrado un nuevo "entretenimiento".

**Charlie:** No puede ser… Esto es un montaje. Además, esta chica soy yo…

**Lara:** Estúpida niñata… Ésta es la nueva novia de Rachel Berry y se llama Quinn Fabray.

**Charlie:** ¡Estás mintiendo! _–dijo llorando alterada-._

**Lara:** Yo la he visto con mis propios ojos. Se ve que se ha cansado de buscarte…

**Charlie:** No puede ser… Rachel no me haría esto… Ella me quiere.

**Lara:** Eres patética. Creo que ya no me sirves; voy a tener que acabar contigo… Ahora tengo el punto de mira en otra rubia.

**Charlie:** ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Matarme? _–dijo asustada con la voz temblorosa-._

**Lara:** ¿Tú que crees? Nadie te echará de menos…

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

DiLea


End file.
